My sin, my perdition
by CryingAlice
Summary: Dean se réveille pour s'apercevoir que son monde s'écroule et que Dieu n'a visiblement pas fini de lui en faire baver... Et qu'est-ce qui a fait croire à cet ange que la piaule de Dean ferait un bon refuge ? Dean/Castiel, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : **Cette fic m'a été inspirée par un commentaire fait sur ma vidéo « My sin, my perdition » sur You Tube, qui l'a supprimé entre temps (elle est sur mon compte Imeem Ambre Vale, si ça vous intéresse, mais elle n'est _absolument pas nécessaire_ pour lire cette fic)

Cette fic fera à priori 2 parties et oui, j'ai honte de lancer une autre fic sans avoir fini « May Angel watch me through the night », mais à ma décharge, je pensais en faire un one-shot romantique et c'est parti dans de l'angst. Oui, je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça pitoyable comme excuse…

**Disclaimer : **A moins que vous ne soyez prêtes à me payer les filles, je doute de me faire de l'argent là-dessus. Et ça n'est définitivement pas à moi, sinon…On sait toutes qui finirait avec Dean…

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**1**__**ère**__** partie: God, why me?**_

Sam était sorti de nouveau. Dean regardait la pièce vide depuis son lit, dépité, misérable, épuisé. Il s'était réveillé à cause du grincement rythmique du lit de la chambre voisine, ce qui l'avait fait sourire, _et bien, ils chôment pas là-dedans…_, et s'était retourné, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à son géant de petit frère…pour trouver le lit vite.

Et de ce constat en ressortait un autre, tout aussi douloureux. Sam recommençait à voir sa pute démoniaque et donc à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il entendait raisonner la voix de Castiel dans sa tête _Arrête-le…ou nous le ferons_. La menace n'était que trop claire.

Il avait échoué.

Dean Winchester n'était pas le genre à s'avouer vaincu, mais cette fois-ci une extrême fatigue paralysait ses muscles. Elle avait grandi depuis le moment où son père lui avait demandé de tuer son frère si jamais…si jamais il… Il avait vu les pouvoirs de Sam se développer et avait tout fait pour l'ignorer, prenant réconfort dans le fait que Sam semblait révulsé par ça, semblait capable de se réfréner…Jusqu'à ce que…

Dean ferma les yeux. Azazel avait sous-entendu quelque chose de terrifiant à ce sujet. Et si Sam n'était pas réellement Sam ? Si le deal n'avait servi à rien d'autre qu'à ramener une version monstrueuse de son frère ?

Sam…Sans Sam dans sa vie, il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien. Son frère le définissait. Il n'existait que pour veiller sur Sam. Et Sam s'éloignait, glissait entre ses doigts, comme tout le reste dans la vie de Dean. Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsqu'il avait vu le fantôme de sa mère se consumer, lorsque Cassie l'avait plaqué parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas, lorsque son père était étendu sur le lit d'hôpital alors que les médecins tentaient de le ranimer…La sensation était semblable. Sam se dissolvait, disparaissait…Pas seulement physiquement, comme cette nuit, mais mentalement aussi. Il n'était plus aussi ouvert qu'autrefois, moins enclin aux rires et à leurs chamailleries d'adultes-enfants. Où était le Sam qui mettait de la colle sur sa bouteille de bière, qui voulait toujours parler sentiments et qui faisait sa mission de forcer Dean à ouvrir son cœur ? Sam était devenu renfermé, secret…parfois, Dean avait l'impression que lorsque son petit frère le regardait il ne voyait qu'un étranger…

Dean leva la main et toucha sa joue, à peine surpris d'y trouver des larmes. Même si ça le révulsait, il se savait le plus sensible de tous les Winchesters, toujours inquiet, en demande d'affection, de reconnaissance…_Pathétique !_

Oui, il était pathétique. Si pathétique que personne ne voulait de lui, alors que lui aurait voulu…eut besoin de…

Le besoin. En fait, il était incapable d'exister seul. Quelle pitié.

_Arrête de te lamenter, Dean ! Lève-toi ! Va chercher Sam !_

Mais il ne bougea pas. A quoi bon ? Sam avait visiblement choisi sa voie. Une voie où Dean ne pouvait pas le suivre…

Et Dean était si fatigué. Tellement épuisé. Il voulait fermer les yeux et ne jamais avoir à les ouvrir à nouveau. Ne jamais avoir à se rendre compte que l'Enfer où il avait joui de la douleur d'autres âmes n'était rien comparé au monde où son frère l'ignorait et le laissait sur le bord de la route, seul, méprisable…

Il voulait…Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mourir signifiait retourner en Enfer. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. L'Enfer des Démons ou celui des Hommes, quelle différence ? Dans l'un il était le tortionnaire, dans l'autre le déchet…

Il pensa brièvement à aller se saouler dans un bar, mais cela signifierait se lever, s'habiller, marcher jusqu'à l'impala…et avoir des contactes avec d'autres êtres humains.

Non. Cela ne lui disait rien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur la pendule accrochée au mur, laissant son regard suivre le mouvement hypnotique de l'aiguille. Il n'avait rien à attendre du temps qui s'écoulait, rien à espérer…Le temps juste une autre variable, juste un compteur de sa déchéance. De ses échecs. Il allait attendre le retour de Sam. Et après quoi ? Il ne pensait pas avoir la force de confronter son petit frère. Il n'en avait pas envie. A quoi bon ? Il laisserait Sam entrer, probablement ramenant le déjeuner pour justifier son arrivée de si bonne heure. Sam chercherait-il à se justifier ? Ou se contenterait-il d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de son ainé ?

Dean se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. Bientôt, l'apocalypse arriverait et les deux Enfers susmentionnés se joindraient pour n'en former qu'un. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher…Et Sam, glorieux antéchrist au milieu du massacre…

C'était la première fois qu'il osait donner forme à sa peur la plus sombre. Ce que Sam était sur le point de devenir.

Il eut un sourire amer. Il supplierait son frère de le tuer. Il se savait pour sa part incapable de tuer Sam. Quand bien même celui-ci serait devenu la pire créature au monde, Dean ne pourrait jamais le tuer. Pas Sam. C'aurait été comme détruire le monde, son monde…

-Sammy…

Sa voix était écorchée, douloureuse, perdue dans un sanglot. On aurait dit un croassement. _Pardon, papa…Mais je pourrai jamais. T'aurais dû le savoir…_

Mais son père n'avait jamais été très fin quand on entrait dans le domaine des sentiments…Pour lui, Dean n'était que le bon fils, le bon petit soldat, dont la loyauté était toute acquise. Sam c'était différent. Dean avait surmonté sa jalousie longtemps auparavant, pour la remplacer par une sorte de fatalisme blasé. Sam était Sam. Parfait, robuste, intelligent, sûr de lui, de ce qu'il voulait, de sa foi, de sa force…Et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de Dean. C'était la vérité crue. Il n'y avait que Dean qui avait besoin que Sam ait besoin de lui. C'était ridicule, pathétique…

Pathétique.

Il en revenait toujours à ça. Il devait y avoir sa photo à coté de la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire.

_Aller, Dean, lève-toi ! Une tarte, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Quand tu es rentré de l'Enfer, tu la goutais toujours avec délectation !_

Mais aujourd'hui la tarte aurait goût de cendre…Il eut un sourire amer. Il n'y avait qu'un Winchester pour _connaître_ le goût de la cendre…

Un bruit contre la porte, un grattement, attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, son bras se glissant sous son oreiller pour en retirer son couteau fétiche. Il rabattit la couverture en silence et se leva, l'instinct du chasseur remplaçant immédiatement l'apathie mélancolique. Il était presque content. Un bon vieux démon, un loup-garou ou quoique ce soit d'autre lui permettrait de faire sortir tout ce pus d'émotions négatives avec efficacité, même s'il ne guérirait pas la plaie en dessous. Il se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, au moment où le grattement se transforma en un coup plus sec contre le bois. Dean se redressa, quelque part dépité. Aucun démon ne frappait avant d'entrer après tout. Il accrocha son couteau à l'élastique de son jean, derrière son dos, pas besoin de faire un scandale, et ouvrit sèchement la porte.

Castiel se tenait sur le seuil ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, une étrange expression sur le visage. La première pensée de Dean fût pleine de panique, _Ils viennent pour Sam !_,puis il remarqua le filet de sang qui coulait le long de la joue pâle, l'état misérable des vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang, et la large plaie suintante sur le torse de l'ange. Du sang s'était écoulé jusque sur ses jambes, sur le sol et sur ses mains, et l'une était mollement levée, probablement pour frapper à nouveau. Dean cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Cas ?

Le regard de l'ange se voila et il s'effondra dans les bras du chasseur qui eut juste assez de réflexe pour le rattraper. Dean resta interloqué quelques secondes, puis, sentant le liquide chaud suinter sur ses mains et son torse, il reprit ses esprits et tira l'ange dans la pièce. Il l'allongea sur un lit, notant que l'état de ses blessures était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Il se dépêcha de saisir une serviette pour éponger le sang devant la porte, remarquant que la trainé s'étendait depuis l'entrée du couloir du motel. Castiel avait dû littéralement se trainer jusqu'à sa porte. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi diable aucun autre ange, comme ce connard d'Uriel, ne ramenait-il pas sa fraise pour soigner son boss ?

Il referma la porte et jeta la serviette pour aller en chercher une autre, remerciant le ciel ou madame providence que les serviettes de ce motel soient à peu près propre. Il prit également de l'antiseptique, des antidouleurs et sa flasque de whisky.

Deux problèmes restaient en suspend. D'un coté il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de tout ça, parce que si Castiel survivait sans broncher à un coup de couteau dans le cœur, pourquoi était-il si faible maintenant ? Mais d'un autre coté, s'il était blessé comme ça avec une constitution humaine, ça n'était pas un peu de whisky sur ses plaies et un antidouleur qui allaient le soigner… Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant le corps évanoui. Il récupéra son couteau et coupa les vêtements qui cachaient les plaies de Castiel. Celui-ci gémit lorsqu'il arracha sa chemise, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il avait une plaie béante au torse, des entailles plus fines sur les bras et les jambes et une blessure superficielle à la tête. Il devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang… Dean étudia la gravité de la longue entaille qui lui traversait la poitrine. Elle avait besoin d'être suturée. Il grimaça.

Génial.

Dean détestait faire des points de sutures à quelqu'un d'autre, ergo le fait que Sam se le fasse lui-même. Castiel n'était pas en état, cependant. Il soupira et alla récupérer leur kit de médecine, puis s'attela à la tâche de nettoyer la plaie.

Un autre question aurait pu être, pourquoi se sentait-il concerné ? Castiel n'était pas une innocente victime, et n'était certainement pas son ami. Ok, il l'avait tiré de l'Enfer…pour le menacer de l'y renvoyer aussi sec s'il ne restait pas le bon petit soldat. Tu parles d'un progrès !

_Bon, on va dire que c'est pour le pauvre gars que Mister Plumes possède…Quoique s'il est pas déjà mort avec tout ce que l'autre lui fait subir, je lui tire mon chapeau…_

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux de sa tâche pour croiser le regard bleu et vitreux de son « patient ». Il ne semblait pas tout à fait conscient de son environnement.

-Cas ? Castiel ?

Les yeux recommencèrent à se fermer. Décidant d'agir comme s'il s'agissait d'un humain, il lui donna une gifle pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le coma.

-Non ! Reste avec moi, t'es pas tiré d'affaire !

Les yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et tentèrent de se fixer sur lui.

-Dee…

Dean sentit une brève nostalgie l'envahir en entendant ce « Dee », que Sam utilisait quand il était trop petit pour prononcer son nom distinctement. Et quoique Castiel ait voulu probablement dire son nom complet sans y parvenir, cela donna à l'ange une dimension enfantine et innocente aux yeux de Dean. _Bien, au moins, il sait où il est._

-Tu restes éveillé, compris ? Je te garde lucide, même si pour ça, il faut que je chante l'intégral de Metallica, et crois-moi, tu veux pas entendre ça !

-Ma…ma...

La voix était à peine un murmure, et les paroles paraissaient être littéralement arrachées à sa gorge.

-N'essaye pas de parler, espèce d'andouille, et je me doute que t'as mal !

Un léger mouvement de dénégation agita la tête de l'ange. Si lui parler le gardait éveillé…

-T'as pas mal ? J'trouve ça difficile à croire, vieux !

-Ma…grâce…

_Oh merde._ Dean grogna et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait pas demandé ça en plus du reste. A une moyenne d'un ange déchu toutes les deux semaines, le paradis allait vite être dépeuplé…Non, ça n'était pas techniquement exacte. Anna avait chu bien avant ça. Il termina de s'occuper de la plaie et nettoya la légère coupure au crâne pour ensuite passer à celles couvrant ses membres. Il levait de temps à autre les yeux de sa tâche pour vérifier que le regard clair était toujours fixé sur lui. La mâchoire de Castiel était serrée, dans un effort visible de ne pas crier. Le temps semblait figé, pendant qu'il pansait chaque blessure avec application. Il découvrait le corps de l'Ange, ou plutôt de son réceptacle tel qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu le voir…Etait-ce son réceptacle ? Si Castiel était déchu et toujours dans ce corps où était l'âme du « dévot » qu'il possédait ?

-Tiens le coup, Cas, j'ai presque fini…

Il s'aperçut que sa voix était douce, apaisante, comme lorsqu'il soignait Sammy lorsqu'il était enfant. Perturbant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas penser à Sam. Ca faisait trop mal. Il termina de bander le poignet de Castiel. Heureusement qu'il avait terminé, il n'avait plus de bande et l'ange ressemblait maintenant à une momie. Il allait reposer la main qu'il tenait lorsque celle-ci s'enroula autour de l'une des siennes. Surpris, il leva les yeux sur le visage de Castiel. Celui-ci le regardait avec une douce expression, et une reconnaissance non dissimulée malgré la douleur qui se peignait sur ses traits. Son visage n'en était que plus beau et Dean resta un instant captivé. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer leurs attributs esthétiques. Puis les yeux bleus se fermèrent doucement et la pression se relâcha. Il n'y avait à priori plus aucun risque que Castiel sombre dans le coma. Dean décida de le laisser dormir. Il reposa sa main sur le matelas et rabattit la couverture sur son patient.

Il alla chercher une chaise et s'assit à son chevet, questionnant encore une fois ses motivations. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Il avait déjà soigné Castiel, autant continuer à s'en occuper. Et à vrai dire, il était curieux de la raison pour laquelle l'ange avait chu. Il se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Si Cas n'était plus celui chargé de le surveiller, était-ce à dire qu'Uriel s'en occuperait seul ? S'en prendrait-il à Sam ? Il serra les dents. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Eh, Dean…Dean ! Réveille-toi !

Dean chassa d'un revers de main ce qui lui touchait l'épaule avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement, se demandant où il était et pourquoi sa nuque lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se redressa en baillant, la bouche pâteuse, se grattant la tête. Il faisait soleil et la forme de Sam se dessinait à contre-jour devant lui, sans qu'il puisse discerner son expression.

-Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-il, en ayant l'impression d'être dans un lourd brouillard.

Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu. Sans compter qu'il tenait généralement bien l'alcool.

-Ce qui se passe ? J'aimerais bien que tu me l'expliques, pour tout te dire. Et il est six heures vingt. Du matin.

Six heures vingt. Pas un horaire humain ça…Pourquoi était-il sur une chaise et pas dans son lit ? Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au dit-lit pour manquer tomber à la renverse. Castiel était roulé en boule, serrant l'oreiller contre lui, et la couverture remontant au dessus de son menton, comme un enfant. Il chassa définitivement le mot « adorable » de ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler comment l'ange en était arrivé là. Il tourna les yeux vers son frère qui le regardait, un sourcil levé. Il était debout, habillé, avec son blouson sur le dos et tenait un sac de nourriture. Tout revint à Dean à ce moment. La fugue en cachette de Sam, son désespoir, l'arrivée mélodramatique de Castiel et les heures passées à le soigner. Il avait dû s'endormir.

Et à la vue de Sam, jouant les innocents en quête d'explication, il sentit un mélange de douleur et d'hostilité s'installer en lui. Il se leva brusquement, passa à coté de son frère en le bousculant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Dean !

Il n'écouta pas. Il s'assit sur les toilettes, la tête entre les mains. Et voilà. Le matin était là et il ne savait pas comment affronter tout ça. Il sentit la même fatigue l'envahir, la même apathie…Il était épuisé.

-Dean ! Dean, écoute j'aimerais que tu me dises…

Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas…pas maintenant.

-Vas-t'en, Sam !

-Quoi ?

La voix de son frère trahissait sa culpabilité. Sam savait parfaitement quoi. Et pourquoi.

-Casse-toi ! Vas rejoindre ta pute de l'Enfer ! J'en ai assez, ok ? J'en ai assez !

-Dean, je…

Il hurla, en rage.

-Je t'ai dit de te casser ! Fous-moi la paix !

La voix de son frère exprimait le mal qu'il avait à garder son calme. Tant mieux, c'aurait été dommage que Dean soit le seul à être en colère.

-Et l'ange ?

Dean serra les dents encore davantage.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il entendit le soupir de son frère.

-D'accord, je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé.

Il ricana, tellement amer qu'il pouvait sentir la bille lui dévorer le ventre.

-C'est ça…

Il se déshabilla, entendit la porte de la chambre se claquer et soupira. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, il resta interdit. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer, il s'était habitué à voir la marque sur son épaule, la brulure laissée par la main de Castiel. Il n'y avait rien. Son épaule était parfaitement lisse. Posant la main sur la peau inaltérée, il fronça les sourcils. La chute de Castiel avait bouleversé deux ou trois choses apparemment. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles endoloris et calma un instant le tourbillon de ses pensées. Il en sortit avec regret, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'eau chaude. Il se séchait lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement dans la pièce contigüe. Il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches puis sortit, espérant que ce ne soit pas Sam. Mais non, son petit frère était effectivement sorti, en laissant le sac de nourriture, dérisoire offrande de paix.

Il reporta son regard sur le lit. Castiel s'était redressé, appuyé sur l'oreiller, il regardait ses mains posées devant lui. _On dirait un attardé mental_, songea Dean avec agacement.

-Bon, puisque t'es réveillé ! Tu pourrais me dire ce qui se passe…

Castiel leva les yeux sur lui, le regarda de haut en bas avant de rougir un peu et de détourner la tête. _Hu-ho_. Dean n'arrivait pas à concilier ce qu'il venait de voir avec la créature qu'il craignait depuis sa sortie de la perdition.

-Cas ?

Celui-ci soupira et plissa les lèvres, se rapprochant de nouveau de l'ange que Dean connaissait.

-J'ai chu.

Cryptique, comme d'habitude. Ca risquait de prendre un moment. Pour ne pas rester là, à ne rien faire, Dean se mit à fouiller dans ses vêtements.

-Ok, ça, j'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, t'as fricoté avec une pom-pom girl ?

Il commença à s'habiller. Le silence qui se prolongeait le poussa cependant à se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ange. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, ses yeux était dans le vague, ses lèvres serrées, une expression de tristesse douloureuse sur visage.

-Excuse, Cas, c'était mal venu.

Castiel secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Je ne les entends plus, Dean. Je ne L'entends plus…

Il y avait une telle déférence dans sa voix que Dean ne pouvait douter de qui il s'agissait.

-Tout est silencieux et si…Froid…

Il resserra les couvertures autours de lui et frémit. Dean boutonna son jean rapidement et vint s'asseoir torse nu sur le bord du lit. L'ange leva ses yeux bleus vers les siens, mais le regarder ne semblait que l'attrister davantage.

-Je ne te sens plus non plus…

Dean tenta de le prendre à la rigolade. Après tout, toute cette situation tenait de l'absurde.

-C'est normal, je viens de me doucher.

Castiel passa la langue sur ses lèvres, détournant le regard. Sa voix était aussi froide que sérieuse.

-Quand je t'ai arraché à la perdition, je t'ai insufflé un peu de ma grâce, pour te protéger de l'influence de l'Enfer. Cela me lie à toi. Me liait, du moins.

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots avec regret. Dean resta silencieux. Quelle profondeur avait ce lien ? Cas était-il, comme il l'avait soupçonné lors de leurs entrevues, capable de lire dans sa tête ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne lui disait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'ange.

-Cas, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Pourquoi t'as perdu ta grâce.

L'ange soupira à nouveau, fixant ses mains.

-J'ai… J'ai été puni parce que…j'ai désobéi…

Dean hocha la tête. Après ce que lui avait confié Castiel au parc à propos de ses doutes et les précisions d'Anna sur la position des anges, il s'attendait à ce que Castiel fisse un faux-pas un jour ou l'autre.

-T'as voulu sauver des humains ?

Castiel secoua doucement la tête avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Quoi, alors ?

Les yeux magnifiques s'adoucirent avant de redevenir tristes et sombres.

-J'ai transgressé la plus grande de nos lois. Mon amour n'est plus exclusivement réservé à notre Seigneur comme il le devrait.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que vous ressentiez pas d'émotion ?

Castiel hocha la tête en une approbation silencieuse.

-Nous nous devons de n'éprouver aucun sentiment humain, seulement un immense amour spirituel pour notre Créateur. Ce qui rend mon péché d'autant plus mortel et haïssable. J'aime autant de manière spirituelle que charnelle, comme un humain. Je ne suis plus digne de notre Père. Et je suis tombé amoureux d'une de ses créatures.

Dean leva les sourcils avec une moue amusée.

-Ok, mon ange ! Et de qui tu es tombé amoureux au point de tomber tout court ?

Castiel eut l'ombre d'un sourire mi-douloureux, mi-amusé, presque ironique avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'humain.

-De toi, Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA : **Cette suite a autant dérapé du chemin prévu que le premier chapitre, et quoique cela reste une fic slash et centrée sur la relation Castiel-déchu/Dean, je précise que :

**1°** sans être prise de tête, ce chapitre contient un certain nombre de réflexions qui me sont personnelles sur la religion et la foi par rapport aux hypothèses de départ du show (en me basant sur les paroles des anges, d'Anna (ép. 4.01 à 4.13, puisque Dean confronte Sam sur Ruby dans ma fic)…).

**2°** il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu, mais j'aime vraiment ce que devient ce travail, donc je continue. Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires et spéculations sur comment Dean devrait gérer ce rebondissement dans sa vie.

**3°** pour une idée des sourires de Cas décrits ici, n'importe laquelle des interviews de Misha devrait vous donner une bonne idée ^^…

_**My sin, my perdition**_

_**Partie 2 : Laughs, Beliefs and Acceptance**_

Le demi-sourire de Dean se figea sur son visage alors que les mots de Castiel faisaient leur chemin. _Qu'est-ce que… !_

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce… ? Tu…

Dean s'empêcha de faire un bond en arrière. Il hésitait à éclater de rire, parce que ça ne pouvait pas sérieusement être vrai…Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu…

-Toi, Dean Winchester, confirma Castiel sans le quitter des yeux.

Dean détourna le visage, un millier de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

_J'ai dû sniffer un truc pas net, hier. Et là j'ai des hallucinations bizarres…_

_Dieu m'en veut, y a pas d'autres explications ! Je parie qu'il se fend la poire à mes dépends là-haut…_

_C'est un ange, un putain d'ange ! Aucune chance qu'il tombe amoureux de moi !_

_C'est flatteur, en un sens…_

_Je suis un homme, putain ! Quitte à en pincer pour moi, il pouvait pas choisir une jolie et jeune nonne comme hôte ? _

_Ok, je retourne en Enfer rien que pour cette pensée !_

_Merci, Dieu, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !_

Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Finalement il rit un peu, mais son rire était gêné, et à moitié étranglé.

-Okay, Cas…Tu sais, c'est pas le genre de bombe que tu balances sur quelqu'un comme ça, directement…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Je viens de choir du paradis. Pardonne-moi de ne pas me soucier de tes états d'âme. En outre, tu as posé la question.

_En outre ? En outre ? Mais qui use ce genre de mot dans une conversation !_

Dean se leva et alla récupérer un tee-shirt, faisant dos à l'ange.

-Cas, je suis pas gay…J'aime pas les mecs, tu vois ? Tu serais dans une jolie fille je….

La voix de l'ange, ex-ange, claqua comme un coup de fouet.

-Tu me baiserais ?

Dean manqua faire un bond à la question crue, dite d'une voix froide, et se retourna sèchement.

_Il veut vraiment que j'ai une crise cardiaque…connard !_

Castiel le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai dit que je t'aimais, Dean. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le corps dans lequel je me trouve, ni avec le corps dans lequel tu te trouves. C'est ton âme que j'aime.

Dean secoua la tête, l'ange était trop sérieux pour que ça paraisse ridiculement romantique. Le ton de Castiel avait été analytique. Il enfila son tee-shirt. Depuis la « révélation », le regard de l'ange le mettait mal à l'aise.

-T'as jamais connu une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, c'est pour ça !

-C'est vrai.

_Ahhh…L'honnêteté tranchante de la maison divine, super !_

-Et bien, essaye, ça devrait te décoincer.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Dean osa à peine regarder l'ange. Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais son visage était froid, secret. Même lorsqu'il avait encore ses plumes, Dean n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi inexpressif. Il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même.

_Quoi, il aurait dû savoir que j'allais pas répondre « moi aussi »…Eh, c'est un mec, et même si c'en était pas un, c'est Castiel bordel ! Castiel ! _

-Castiel, écoute…

_Mais comment je suis sensé m'en sortir, moi ? Déjà c'est difficile avec une meuf, mais là, on dirait un mauvais sitcom. Un sitcom gay. Et je lui dis quoi, en plus ? Tu m'aimes, t'as tout sacrifié pour moi, mais moi, je m'en fous, allez on reste amis ?_

-Peut-être que c'est pas important au paradis, mais ici, sur Terre, le corps, ça compte, le sexe de la personne en particulier. Et puis, je croyais que la sodomie était interdite par la bible ?

Castiel se rallongea, regardant le plafond.

-La bible a été écrite par des mains humaines. Elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur du message de Dieu. Mais tu ramènes encore cela au sexe. Tant que l'amour est pur, il n'y a pas de péché. Les règles sont des contingences. Des façons variables d'interagir avec les masses en un lieu et une place donnés.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a pas de vérité absolue ? Ca va pas contre les préceptes de ton patron, ça ?

-Les voies de Dieu…

Dean haussa les épaules avec agacement.

-Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ce genre de phrase que je vous trouve gavants, vous les anges…

-Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean.

-C'est égal. Tu continues de parler et agir comme l'un d'eux.

-Ce que je dis n'est qu'une description d'une réalité que tu refuses d'accepter.

Dean ne sut pas pourquoi, mais juste à ce moment, il se sentit prêt à exploser. Comme si toute la pression accumulée ces dernières heures avait dépassé un seuil critique. Plus tard, il s'en voudrait de s'être laissé aller. Il détestait laisser ses sentiments s'étaler sur le parquet mais cette fois-ci…Il se retourna pour donner un coup de pied dans la chaise la plus proche.

-Et on sait tous comment je gère la réalité, hein ? Pauvre stupide singe fait de boue qui s'imagine qu'il vaut quelque chose ! Qui ne comprend pas que son frère est en train de devenir un monstre ! Qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un bruit sourd attira son attention et il vit Castiel, au sol, les traits déformés par la douleur, alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. Ses bras tremblaient et le bas de son corps semblait refuser de coopérer. Dean se précipita et le prit par les avant-bras pour le faire asseoir contre le lit.

-Non, mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu veux faire sauter tous tes points de suture ?

Castiel secoua la tête furieusement puis attrapa la main qui le soutenait.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, Dean ! Ne laisse pas Uriel ou n'importe qui d'autre te convaincre du contraire ! Ton frère ne deviendra pas un démon !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu savais pas vers où sa route le menait ou une connerie du genre ?

L'ange plongea ses yeux bleus profonds dans ceux de Dean et pendant un instant, le chasseur se retrouva transporté à leur première rencontre, lorsque l'ange l'avait dévisagé avec un mélange de tristesse et d'étonnement face à son incompréhension et son absence de foi. Mais l'expression qu'il arborait à présent était encore plus intense, ses yeux brûlant les siens.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, Dean. Je ne connais pas le destin de Samuel. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir lui réserve ou te réserve comme épreuve. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il a un grand frère pour veiller sur lui, et que ma foi en cet homme n'a pas de borne. Je te connais, Dean, et cela me suffit pour être certain que Samuel ne succombera pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean se sentait étrangement comme…une divinité face à un de ses adorateurs. Le regard de Castiel était presque idolâtre. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle sensation. Pas étonnant que Dieu ou les autres anges aient chassé Castiel du paradis…

-Je connais tes faiblesses, tes incertitudes, tes peurs. Mais cela ne change rien. Tant que tu veilleras sur lui, ton frère aura une chance d'échapper à ses démons et à l'attraction de son sang.

Dean leva un sourcil et eut un léger mouvement de tête pour chasser le malaise amené par la foi totale de l'ange, de l'ex-ange, envers lui.

-Ouais…Bref.

Il le souleva pour le rasseoir sur le lit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de changer de sujet.

-Hem…Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au gars qui occupait ce…ce corps avant ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Il est mort.

_Ah_. Dean eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Ben comme quoi, fricoter avec un ange, c'est définitivement pas un bon deal !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, l'air à la fois agacé et las.

-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, Dean. Une mort digne au service de notre Seigneur.

-Pour que tu puisses récupérer ses chairs. Commode pour vous, hein !

Castiel soupira et se rallongea avec difficulté puis fixa le plafond en silence. Après quelques instants, Dean commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Rien à ajouter ?

Castiel daigna tourner la tête vers lui, le visage neutre.

-Et que veux-tu que j'ajoute, Dean ? Quoi que je dise, tu tournes ça en une attaque contre le Ciel et le Père sans jamais chercher à écouter et encore moins à comprendre.

Dean haussa les épaules et se détourna pour récupérer le sachet de nourriture. Il contenait une tarte aux pommes et un gobelet de café noir du Starbucks d'en face. Il eut une moue agacée et accepta à regret le fait qu'il devrait se passer de petit déjeuner. Castiel en avait plus besoin que lui. Il prit le tout et retourna s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, décidé à ignorer la révélation embarrassante de l'ange.

-Aller, redresse-toi. Manger te fera du bien.

Castiel s'exécuta lentement, mais sans aide.

-Tu sais comment marche basiquement un corps humain ? Tu sais, manger, aller aux chiottes, ce genre de trucs…

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean eut un demi-sourire sarcastique tout en étant infiniment soulagé par-devers lui. Il aurait détesté devoir apprendre tout ça à Castiel…

Hé ! Depuis quand l'ange était-il sa responsabilité ? Il soupira intérieurement. Il le ferait. Il prendrait soin de Castiel, parce que c'était ce que les Winchesters faisaient, prendre soin des créatures surnaturelles égarées ou en mauvaise posture, comme Madison…ok, mauvais exemple. Comme Lenora.

A condition qu'elles ne soient pas mauvaises bien sûr. Sinon, on en prenait toujours soin, mais de manière un peu différente…

Il en revint à Castiel, qui le regardait de nouveau de son regard inquisiteur. _Il me file la chair de poule quand il me regarde comme ça, on dirait qu'il peut lire dans ma tête…Enfin, plus maintenant, c'est de l'humain cent pour cent mortel maintenant…Bref._

-Merci Seigneur. T'auras pas de problème à t'adapter, à part qu'il va falloir de trouver un truc à te mettre sur le dos. Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé comment tes fringues réussissaient à être toujours impeccables même après avoir été criblées de balles et lacérées.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux lambeaux épars autour du lit.

-Je doute que la magie agisse cette fois, et on peut pas te laisser te trimbaler à poil. De toute façon, le style Saint Comptable, ça craint ! Pendant les quelques jours où tu vas être coincé au pieu, je te trouverai quelque chose.

Castiel plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un puzzle, puis eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Merci, Dean.

Dean leva les mains avec un demi-sourire.

-Eh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je te jette dehors ?

L'ange secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean toussota et sortit le gobelet et la tarte de leur emballage. Il lui tendit le café.

-Te brûle pas, c'est chaud…Ah, non, attends, tu devrais peut-être boire un peu d'eau avant.

Il se leva sans cesser de parler pour aller vers la salle de bain.

-En fait je sais même pas si tu devrais boire de la caféine dans ton état. Sam et moi, on le fait tout le temps, mais ça veut rien dire. On est un peu accro.

Il revint avec un verre d'eau et le tendit à Castiel qui le saisit dans la main qui ne tenait pas le café. Il but lentement et rendit le verre à Dean.

-C'est étrange…

Dean renifla immédiatement le verre, en alerte.

-Quoi ? Elle a un goût bizarre ? Ah ! Je savais que ce motel était pas net, je l'ai dit à Sam mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute…

-Non, Dean, l'interrompit Castiel avec un sourire, la sensation de boire, c'est étrange.

Dean acquiesça, comprenant. _C'est vrai que tout est nouveau pour lui, ça doit être perturbant…_

-Bon, hem…ben…bois ton café, alors. Ca aussi ça va te faire bizarre.

Castiel regarda le gobelet, une expression un peu méfiante au visage. Cela fit sourire Dean avec amusement. _Finalement ça va peut-être être marrant le « tout est nouveau ». Je me demande la tête qu'il ferait si je le traînais dans un bar à strip-tease ?_

L'ange déchu porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Son visage se tordit dans une expression dégoutée.

-C'est…amer.

Dean éclata de rire. Un rire franc. Et dire qu'il avait crû ne plus jamais plus rire comme ça quelques heures auparavant…Castiel le regardait, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il avait un sourire magnifique, rien à voir avec celui sardonique que Dean lui connaissait. Et ce nouveau sourire, Dean ne voulait définitivement pas y penser. Ca n'était pas Castiel qui allait remettre en cause plus de vingt ans d'hétérosexualité, _no sir_ ! Il détourna les yeux un moment.

-Tu vas t'habituer, crois-moi ! Le café, c'est la boisson des dieux !

-Non, la boisson des dieux c'est le nectar, commenta Castiel tout à fait sérieusement mais avec un rire dans les yeux. Et ça ?

Il désignait la tarte. Dean s'en saisit et fit mine de l'étudier.

-Ca, c'est une tarte, et _c'est_ la nourriture des dieux, Cas. Et si quelqu'un dans cette pièce mentionne l'ambroisie je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.

Castiel eut une expression « _qui, moi ?_ », avant de sourire à nouveau, du sourire auquel Dean ne voulait pas penser. Donc, Castiel savait taquiner ? Il réalisa que c'aurait dû le surprendre. L'ange était remarquablement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle peau…Castiel le ramena à la réalité en lui jetant un regard amusé et en murmurant :

-Donc tu _as_ une certaine culture…

-Oh ça va, grogna le chasseur, mais sans aucune malice, tiens, goûte au lieu de dire des âneries !

L'ange déchu obtempéra avec grâce. Il saisit le morceau de tarte et le porta à ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci surprise et plaisir pouvaient se lire sur son visage. _Aime la tarte et les pommes_, nota intérieurement Dean.

-C'est bon.

Il prit une autre bouchée et la savoura avec application. Puis il regarda Dean, avec un sourire émerveillé.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point pouvoir profiter de ses sens pouvait amener du plaisir…

-Et attends d'avoir essayer le sexe, commenta Dean sans y penser.

Un silence de malaise tomba immédiatement sur le lit. Dean se maudit en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

La main de Castiel, posée avec hésitation sur la sienne, le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda leurs mains par réflexe puis leva les yeux sur Castiel. Celui-ci était tout-à-fait sérieux à présent.

-C'est bon, Dean. Ca n'est pas important.

_T'as quand même perdu ta Grâce là-dessus_, voulut rétorquer Winchester, mais il s'abstint. Par contre, en regardant l'ange déchu, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu t'es jamais dit que te faire devenir humain dans un corps mâle alors que je suis hétéro, c'était peut-être une punition de Dieu pour être tombé amoureux de moi…Le genre « amour condamné à être unilatéral » ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, un mouvement que Dean commençait à associer à chaque fois qu'il disait ou faisait quelque chose qui paraissait évoquer un « _les humains sont d'étranges créatures_ » dans l'esprit de Castiel.

-Tu prêtes à Dieu des intentions bien perverses, Dean… Notre Seigneur ne pense pas de cette façon.

-Et comment il pense alors ?

Castiel sourit, d'un sourire qui semblait dire qu'il connaissait un secret que Dean ignorait.

-Comme rien que tu puisses comprendre, Dean. C'est Dieu.

Dean grinça des dents, résistant à l'envie de casser quelque chose.

-Et toi bien sûr, tu le comprends !

Castiel secoua la tête, le sourire s'estompant pour faire place à une expression lointaine et quelque chose comme du regret.

-Non. Mais j'ai été plus proche de Lui. Assez pour savoir que je ne pourrai jamais m'immiscer dans sa pensée.

-Alors comment tu sais que j'ai pas raison ?

L'ange déchu plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que tu continues à lui prêter des sentiments humains, comme la vengeance ou la rancœur, l'envie de revanche… Comme ceux qui ont écrit l'Ancien Testament voyaient Dieu comme une sorte d'humain surpuissant. Comme les Grecs et leurs dieux jaloux et avides…

Dean ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Terrain miné. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que les arguments de Castiel le touchaient comme aucun discours d'aucun prêtre ou autre prêcheur ne l'avait jamais touché.

_Mouais. Pas convaincu quand même._ Mais au moins arrivait-il à passer outre le « _je suis amoureux de toi, Dean_ ». Se rendant compte que Castiel avait toujours la main sur la sienne, il la retira un peu trop précipitamment.

-Mais, hem…Y a pas que quatre d'entres vous qui l'ont vu, Dieu ?

C'était ce qu'avait dit Anna.

De nouveau ce sourire « _j'ai un secret_ » agaçant.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Dieu, Dean. J'ai été en sa présence, comme chaque être peut être en sa présence. Et j'étais une partie de lui…jusqu'à ma chute.

Le sourire devint triste et pensif.

-A présent, je ne le sens plus. Mais il est encore là. Je sais qu'il est encore là.

Dean eut une moue dubitative et haussa les épaules.

-Tu peux continuer à le chercher, je te préviens juste que pour les humains, il est pas franchement à disposition.

Castiel le fixa longuement.

-As-tu jamais essayé de le trouver en toi, Dean ?

Dean se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas, nerveusement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Oh que non. Pourtant…Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui continuait à l'observer d'un regard pénétrant.

-C'est stupide, finit-il par lâcher avec mauvaise grâce. Les humains prient pour se protéger, mais au final, ils sont les seuls à régler leurs problèmes. Ma mère…

Il se tut. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec Castiel. L'ange baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête.

-Dieu est présent pour chaque homme, Dean, la foi…

_Ah, ça y est, il est reparti !_ Frustré et énervé, Winchester grogna :

-Oh, fiche moi la paix avec ça ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si ça t'intéressait ? Vous débarquez une fois tous les deux milles ans parce que vous avez laissé un démon faire n'importe quoi, mais le reste du temps vous restez pénards au Paradis pendant que sur Terre des millions de gens se font massacrer, torturer, ou meurent de faim ! Alors me parle pas de ton Patron et de sa miséricorde, j'en ai rien à carrer !

La voix de Castiel claqua comme un fouet.

-Et sais-tu ce que cela fait de regarder l'Humanité souffrir sans intervenir ? T'es-tu arrêté pour te demander pourquoi nous n'intervenons pas chaque fois qu'un malheur frappe ? Parce que figure-toi que s'il n'y a pas la possibilité de faire le mauvais choix, alors il n'y a plus de choix ! Parce que si nous empêchions l'homme de commettre des erreurs, alors autant ne pas le créer, autant avoir une poupée à utiliser à loisir comme nous l'entendrions ! Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour nous, n'est-ce pas, que vous n'êtes que des pions que l'on déplace à loisir ? Et bien, non, c'est justement parce que ça n'est pas le cas que l'Humanité souffre autant ! Et tu sais quoi ? Toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces horreurs mènent ultimement à la rédemption ou à la juste punition, selon le Jugement Dernier ! Juste mais pas éternelle, il y a toujours possibilité de se racheter ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dis que tu ne comprenais pas l'ensemble du tableau ! Tu regardes la mort des hommes comme si c'était une fin en soi ! Ca n'en est pas une ! C'est un passage vers l'au-delà ! Quand à la souffrance ici-bas, elle trouve son remède dans la foi ! Et sois aussi sarcastique que tu veux ! C'est quelque chose que tu ne comprendras jamais, parce que tu es tellement cynique, tellement sur la défensive que tu refuses d'ouvrir ton âme à Dieu !

Bien qu'impressionné par la montée en puissance de la colère angélique, Dean rétorqua aussi sec :

-Tu parles comme un de ses fanatiques anti-avortement, anti-gay, liberticide qui crèchent partout sur cette putain de planète si c'est ça Dieu, alors je…

-Mais qui te parle de préceptes ? D'Eglises ? Ouvrir ton âme à Dieu, Dean, ça veut dire accepter l'amour du Père et il y a des milliers de façon de le faire ! Ca ne veut pas dire accepter comme véridiques et certaines des règles écrites de main d'homme, tellement interprétées, traduites, réinterprétées au cours des âges que les suivre à la lettre signifie simplement se tromper de chemin ! Ca veut dire accepter que peut-être, quelque part il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime quoique tu fasses, Dean, quoique tu endures…

-Ils t'ont bien chassé, toi !

Le silence s'installa alors que tous les deux se foudroyaient du regard, pantelants d'avoir autant crié.

Castiel inspira profondément et se força visiblement au calme.

-J'ai transgressé une loi fondamentale de l'ordre sacré et ai reçu une juste punition pour cela. Je ne suis plus à même d'être un ange, alors Dieu m'a donné une nouvelle place dans l'ordre de l'Univers et j'ai foi en cela. Certains autres anges m'ont brisé, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais dis que les anges ne pouvaient pas avoir tord ou s'égarer eux aussi…

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sensés être parfaits ? Ricana Dean.

Malgré sa bravade, il devait reconnaître que la foi de Castiel avait quelque chose d'attirant, de fascinant et d'enviable. L'ange ne faisait pas preuve d'intolérance, d'aucune rancune…

-Dieu n'a jamais créé la perfection Dean. Le parfait est immobile et immuable. Il ne convient pas au vivant.

Les mots d'Anna résonnèrent dans la tête de Dean.

-Anna disait ça de vous, que vous étiez des statues de marbre.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux s'étrécissant à la mention d'Anna.

-Anna voyait ce qu'elle voulait voir. Si nous étions aussi parfaits que cela, elle et moi n'aurions pas chu. Cela ne nous serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Une créature parfaite ne connaît pas l'envie, Dean.

Le chasseur fut surpris pas la simple vérité de ce constat, étonné de ne pas s'être dit la même chose plus tôt. Mais…

-Et Lucifer dans tout ça ? Il a trouvé une place dans l'ordre cosmique ou je ne sais quoi ? Et les démons ?

Castiel soupira.

-On dirait que tu crois que j'ai toutes les réponses.

Dean leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

-Ben, c'est toi l'ange déchu. C'est toi qui viens en voie directe de là-haut.

-Comme je l'ai dit, les anges ne sont pas parfaits. Tel que je vois les choses, Lucifel s'est noyé dans son apitoiement sur son sort et sa jalousie au point d'en devenir amer, orgueilleux et gratuitement détestable. Notre Père l'a éloigné pour qu'il retrouve son propre équilibre, mais il s'est perdu encore davantage, en entraînant d'autres avec lui. D'un point de vue cosmique, cependant, partout où il y a du bien, il y a nécessairement du mal. Mais je n'ai pas de réponse certaine.

-Les mauvais choix, le libre arbitre et tout ça ? Hasarda Dean.

L'ange déchu acquiesça pensivement.

-J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de pitié pour les prisonniers de l'Enfer.

-Tiens, bon point ça. Et l'Enfer alors ?

-La bouche de la tentation et de la haine, Dean, tu le sais mieux que moi…

Le silence s'installa, mais sans colère cette fois. Tous deux réfléchissaient.

-Et moi dans tout ça…Finit par demander Dean, tout en craignant la réponse. Tu as dit que vous aviez du travail pour moi ?

Castiel détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dean, suivant son regard, nota qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

-Veille sur Sam, Dean. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire de plus ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, Dean. La foi n'est pas fondée sur des certitudes.

Dean donna un coup sec sur le lit, faisant sursauter son occupant et ramenant son regard sur le chasseur.

-Eh ! C'est moi qui risque tous les jours ma vie pour vos conneries !

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Non, Dean. C'est pour ton frère que tu risques ta vie, et tu n'as jamais eu besoin des anges ou de Dieu pour le faire.

Dean détourna la tête à cela.

-Et avant que tu n'y penses, non, ta valeur ne dépend pas que de Sam, mais c'est de l'amour que tu lui portes que tu tires ta force.

Un silence s'installa. Cette conversation était trop sérieuse, impliquait trop de sentiments. Castiel sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'il soupira.

-Je peux reprendre de la tarte maintenant ?

Dean reposa les yeux sur lui et cligna une ou deux fois face au changement de sujet, puis regarda la tarte posée innocemment sur la couverture au pied du lit là où il l'avait laissé avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

Il se rassit et ramena la tarte à porté de l'ange déchu qui inclina la tête en remerciement.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru une sorte de marathon intellectuel… Et maintenant mon cerveau est essoufflé…Tu parles d'une journée !_

-Dean ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Castiel qui avait interrompu son mouvement, la tarte à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Castiel reposa la tarte, les sourcils froncés.

-Est-ce que je peux rester… ?

Dean leva un sourcil.

-Je sais pas si t'as réalisé, mais t'es pas franchement en état d'aller ailleurs.

L'ange déchu secoua la tête.

-Non. Je veux dire, même après. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi et Sam ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il poursuivit.

-Je ne connais pas le monde des hommes. C'est…C'est un peu… effrayant pour moi.

-Tu as encore tes pouvoirs ? Questionna Dean, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

-Alors, non. Je suis désolé Cas, mais tu n'es pas entraîné pour être un chasseur et te battre avec des armes humaines.

Il vit que l'ex-ange allait protester et leva la main.

-Je dis pas que t'es incapable de pratiquer des exorcismes ou que tes connaissances ne nous seraient pas utiles. Mais je peux pas te prendre avec nous. Par contre, je pense que tu pourrais rester avec Bobby. Un, il t'aidera à t'habituer, deux, vous serez paumés dans un endroit discret, pas de questions, pas d'emmerdes.

_Sans compter que ça m'évitera d'être coincé 24/7 dans une voiture avec un type qui en pince pour moi …_

Castiel détourna le visage, pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Le moment aurait pu devenir embarrassant si ne s'était fait entendre une série de coups sourds contre la cloison, accompagnés de gémissements plus qu'évocateurs. Castiel regarda Dean, l'air vaguement incertain et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer et se mordre les lèvres avant de lever un sourcil avec un sourire entendu.

-Ils y sont depuis hier soir, fais pas attention. Ils ont juste pioncé quelques heures pour recharger les batteries.

Castiel baissa les yeux, de nouveau pensif. Puis il eut un brusque sourire et saisit la tarte, la portant à ses lèvres. Dean se pencha un peu en avant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

Castiel avala une bouchée et s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sam entra, posa les yeux sur l'image que formait Castiel, assis dans le lit, sa tarte à la main et Dean, assis à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit. Il leva les sourcils et referma la porte.

-Charmant tableau, j'espère que je vous dérange pas.

Dean s'était levé et était maintenant appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés, sur la défensive.

-Non. Tu ne déranges pas.

Sam, après un coup d'œil à l'ange, s'avança vers son frère les mains en avant.

-Ecoute, Dean…

Celui-ci l'interrompit sèchement.

-Castiel, ici présent, a chuté du paradis, est devenu humain et tout ça. Il est assez mal en point, alors pour le moment on reste ici. Ensuite, d'ici une semaine, on l'emmène chez Bobby et après seulement on cherche un autre job. C'est clair pour toi ?

Sam fronça les sourcils, les mains sur ses hanches.

-Clair ? Non, c'est pas clair ! D'abord (il se tourna vers l'ange dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine hésitation), pardon Castiel, mais pourquoi vous êtes là, exactement ? Je croyais que les anges tombés du ciel l'étaient dans des nouveau-nés, comme Anna ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dean se hâta d'intervenir. La situation était suffisamment embarrassante comme ça.

-Il a fait une connerie, mais apparemment, c'est moins grave que celle d'Anna. De toute façon, c'est pas ton problème ! J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait moitié/moitié toi et moi, non ? Moi je m'occupe des anges, je suis leur élu ou je ne sais quoi, et toi tu te fais les démons, hein ?

Il ajouta, venimeux.

-Ou plutôt, tu te fais un démon en particulier…Comment va Ruby ce matin ?

-Dean, écoute…

Sam avait l'air coupable, cela ne fit qu'énerver son frère davantage.

-Tu sais quoi, Sam ? Je m'en fous. Après tout, c'est ta vie, t'as qu'à en faire ce que t'en veux ! Juste une chose, arrête de me mentir. Tu veux baiser un démon ? Ok. Tu veux chasser Lilith à toi tout seul, et te coller à dos tous les anges du paradis ? Parfait ! Juste, sois honnête avec moi, pour changer !

Sam se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant pendant que Dean reprenait son souffle.

-Si je puis me permettre…

Les deux frères tournèrent les yeux vers Castiel qui les regardait, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu t'es toujours permis sans demander mon avis, rétorqua Dean, sarcastique.

Castiel baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis plus ton guide spirituel à présent.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même avant de lever les yeux sur Sam.

-Ce que tu fais, Samuel, est dangereux. Comme ton frère l'a dit, Uriel n'hésitera pas à te tuer s'il le peut. Mais la vérité…

Il prit une inspiration et plissa les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, ils avaient parlé en même temps.

-La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que nous…que les anges soient réellement capables de te tuer. Le mal qui t'a corrompu par le sang est ancien, très ancien. Le sort d'Azazel…Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Et dans une certaine mesure, nous ignorons également l'étendue des effets de son sang sur toi…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lança un regard hésitant à l'attention de Dean.

-Et en toute honnêteté, je ne suis même pas ces effets soient nécessairement de nature maléfique.

Dean fronça les sourcils et échangea un autre regard avec son cadet avant de reporter son attention sur l'ange déchu.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire ? Que les pouvoirs de Sam sont pas démoniaques ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'en sais rien. Et que les anges non plus n'en savent rien. Ils partent du principe que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ce qui est commun en temps de guerre.

Il mordit pensivement dans sa tarte, et Dean dut se rappeler qu'il avait banni le mot _adorable_ de son vocabulaire.  
-Donc, murmura Sam en s'avançant vers le lit, il se pourrait que ces « pouvoir psychiques » ne soient pas mauvais ? Qu'ils ne me corrompent pas quand je les utilise ?

Castiel finit la tarte et se lécha les doigts avant de poser des yeux graves sur Sam.

-C'est possible. Ou plutôt, il y a une petite chance que tu puisses les contrôler sans qu'ils t'entraînent vers le mal. Mais je te rappelle que c'est du sang de démon qui coule dans tes veines et qu'Azazel n'avait certainement pas des intentions pures lorsqu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta.

-De même que les intentions du démon que vous appelez Ruby ne sont pas forcément innocentes.

Dean eut un ricanement.

-Ah, ça !

Castiel lui lança un regard en coin, autoritaire, qui le stoppa tant il lui rappelait l'ange qu'il avait été. Sam regardait cela avec une certaine appréciation, l'air de se dire « _il faudra que je demande à Cas comment il fait… _».

L'ex-ange reporta son attention sur le cadet des Winchester et soupira.

-Il serait probablement plus sage que tu n'utilises pas ces pouvoirs.

-Mais vous perdez la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Coupa Sam. Je veux dire, les anges. Si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs, comment on va vaincre Lilith ?

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dean intervenait :

-Comme on a toujours fait !

Sam eut un sourire douloureux.

-Ah oui, Dean ? Et rappelle moi comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois !

-On y était pas préparé ! Cette fois-ci…

-Dean, on n'est pas capable de la vaincre, les sceaux sont brisés les uns après les autres !

-Et tu veux te retrouver du côté de Lucifer ?

-On sait pas où ça va ! Je veux que ça s'arrête, Dean, tu peux comprendre ça ! Je veux qu'il n'y ait plus de démon, qu'on en finisse ! Si j'arrive à maîtriser mes pouvoirs…

-Et si tu deviens pas un démon avant !

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je sais ce que je fais !

-Ca non, je crois pas !

Les deux frères se rapprochaient dangereusement, tendus, prêts à frapper…

Castiel gémit en se tenant les côtes, les interrompant. Dean se précipita à ses côtés, Sam juste derrière.

-Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

L'ange déchu ravala sa salive et regarda Dean.

-Uriel…Uriel est ici.

_Et merde, on n'avait pas besoin de ça…_

_Voilà ^^A suivre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout que ça a pas pris le chemin prévu…_


	3. Chapter 3

****

NdA :

Merci à tous les com ^^ J'en suis friande…

Pour répondre à plusieurs d'entre vous qui se pose la question « comment Cas spot Uriel sans ses pouvoirs ? », je pars du principe que Castiel, même humain, reste plus sensible qu'un humain moyen à tout ce qui est surnaturel. Quant à savoir si Dean va succomber ou non à Cas, je ne dirais qu'une chose, les péripéties seront nombreuses. Dans mon idée, ce qui attire pour le moment Dean vers Cas, c'est la dévotion que celui-ci lui porte, ce qui n'est pas très sain comme base d'une relation. Mais ça évoluera… dans quel sens, ça, ça reste à voir ^^.

**Alyceis**, je trouve intéressantes tes idées, quoique la fic évolue un peu différemment comme tu le verras. En tout cas merci ^^, j'adore les spéculations des lecteurs. Tu devrais essayer d'écrire ta propre fic, je la lirai avec plaisir.

_**My sin, my perdition**_

_3__ème__ partie : To be here for you…_

La porte s'ouvrit violement, claquant contre le mur, rebondissant une fois, puis laissa Uriel apparaître dans l'encadrure. Sam s'était déjà redressé et se tenait debout de toute sa taille à coté du lit. Dean se leva plus lentement.

L'ange ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence des deux frères. Il fixait Castiel, glacial. Dean suivit son regard et vit le visage de l'ange déchu crispé, comme essayant de masquer sa douleur. Mais ses yeux étaient clairs, il ne faisait montre d'aucune peur. Cela rassura fortement Dean.

-Castiel.

La voix d'Uriel avait un timbre étrange, comme un écho. La main de l'ange déchu s'agrippa convulsivement à sa poitrine. Dean s'interposa entre Uriel et Castiel, les mains en avant et les sourcils froncés.

-Oh oh oh! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Uriel sembla le remarquer pour la première fois et le foudroya du regard.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Winchester !

Dean eut un demi-sourire arrogant et haussa les épaules.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais.

Son visage se durcit à nouveau.

-Regarde bien. Lui (il désigna Castiel du pouce) c'est mes affaires !

-Et les miennes aussi, murmura Sam, autant pour Dean que pour Uriel.

L'ange eut un gloussement amusé et jeta un regard à Castiel par-dessus l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchester.

-Tiens donc. Alors tu lui as dit ? Et…

-Ouais, il m'a dit, coupa Dean, soucieux de laisser son frère inconscient de la raison réelle de la chute de Castiel. Et devine quoi ? Je continue à croire qu'il vaut mieux que le reste de votre cheptel ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

Uriel se pencha en avant, profitant de son léger avantage de taille pour intimider Dean, ce qui n'eut aucun réel effet.

-Je suis venu voir Castiel par moi-même, pour lui rappeler sa déchéance.

-Et t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Dean…

La voix de Sam, et le gémissement de souffrance qui suivit, le fit se retourner. Sam s'était assis sur le bord du lit, tenant les épaules de Castiel. L'ange déchu était recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais même ainsi Dean pouvait voir une partie des bandages qu'il avait sur la poitrine commencer à se noircir, brulée de l'intérieur.

-La marque de la rétribution, murmura Uriel.

Castiel eut un cri étranglé, les bandages dévoilant sa peau rougie où un symbole inconnu de la taille d'une main, ressemblant à des serpents entrelacés, s'était gravé, comme fait au fer rouge.

Comprenant confusément qu'Uriel en était responsable, Dean se retourna et leva le poing pour frapper l'ange.

-Dean !

La voix de Castiel arrêta son geste. Uriel eut un sourire torve, grondant à voix basse :

-Fais ça, Winchester, et je me ferai une joie de te réexpédier en enfer.

L'ange déchu, toujours soutenu par Sam, les regardait, le visage très pâle, mais lucide.

-Uriel. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors vas-t'en. S'il-te-plait.

L'ange sourit, d'un sourire moqueur.

-Pour le moment on m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille, mais au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterais pas…

Dean s'avança vers lui, les yeux bouillonnant de rage. Sa voix était cependant mortellement calme lorsqu'il murmura :

-T'en fais pas, tête de nœud, si ça arrive, je serais là.

Uriel haussa les épaules, et dans un battement de cil, disparut. Dean prit une grande inspiration, puis tenta un sourire en direction de Castiel.

-Si vous pouvez apparaître et disparaître à loisir, pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de faire voler les portes chaque fois que vous entrez quelque part ?

Il referma ladite porte sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Sam l'aidait à se rallonger, les yeux rivés sur la marque. Dean fit un signe de tête dans sa direction.

-Ca veut dire quoi ce truc ?

Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux.

-C'est la marque du péché. Seul Uriel peut l'infliger. Il est celui qui porte la rédemption divine.

Dean fit un signe de la main à Sam, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher de quoi soigner l'horrible brûlure, puis il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Pourquoi il l'a pas faite sur Anna ?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

-Je l'en ai empêché, murmura-t-il simplement, elle n'était qu'une enfant, sans souvenir de son passé. Ca n'aurait pas été juste de lui infliger une telle souffrance.

Dean secoua doucement la tête.

-Pourquoi je suis pas surpris… Et Dieu dans tout ça ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'une marque sur une enveloppe physique change la façon dont Il perçoit une âme.

Sam revint, les interrompant. Il portait une serviette humidifiée et de l'alcool. Il appliqua la serviette sur la plaie avec délicatesse.

-Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de désinfecter ?

Castiel secoua la tête en serrant les dents.

-Cette plaie n'est pas naturelle, Sam. Elle ne s'infectera pas.

-Laisse-moi faire, Sammy.

Dean prit la serviette des mains de son frère, qui lui jeta un regard incompréhensif, pour s'occuper lui-même de la brûlure. Sam finit par hausser les épaules, laissant son frère à sa lubie pour regarder Castiel.

-Je pensais qu'il allait essayer de te tuer. Après tout, tu es aussi dangereux pour l'armée divine qu'Anna, non ?

Castiel secoua négativement la tête.

-Anna avait arraché sa propre grâce, mais n'était jamais réellement loin d'elle. Elle n'est jamais vraiment devenue humaine, et quoiqu'elle ait bloqué ses souvenirs, elle avait gardé un contacte avec le paradis. Même sans les événements récents, elle aurait fini par se souvenir, et surtout par reprendre contacte avec ses pouvoirs…

Il soupira, puis reprit, lentement avec une nostalgie douloureuse dans la voix.

-Moi, c'est différent. Je n'ai pas oblitéré mon passé, mais mon futur est celui d'un mortel, ma grâce a été détruite. Je ne suis pas réellement utile aux démons au-delà du plaisir qu'ils auraient à me torturer. Je n'entends plus les anges et je ne connais pas leurs plans. Au mieux puis-je ressentir leur présence. Mais ça, les démons le peuvent aussi. C'est à cause de l'étendue de leur aura, avec un peu d'entraînement, toi et Dean en seriez capables aussi.

Il termina sa phrase dans une inspiration douloureuse alors que Dean retirait la serviette. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit une boutade.

-Avec un truc comme ça sur la poitrine, tu vas en ramasser des meufs ! Encore plus sexy qu'un tatouage !

-Dean, grogna Sam, exaspéré.

Dean, absolument pas repentant, lui fit un large sourire.

-Allez, décoince-toi Samantha, on va aller faire quelques courses, puisqu'on doit crécher ici ! Il nous faut du chocolat, des biscuits, des tacos, de la bière, et des tartes, plein de tartes ! Cas adore ça !

-Et je suis sûr que son taux de cholestérol va lui en être reconnaissant, remarqua Sam sèchement mais sans aucune agressivité.

Castiel passait de l'un à l'autre des frères avec curiosité. Leur dispute semblait être oubliée et leurs chamailleries de reprendre de plus bel.

… Ou bien cherchaient-ils à éviter l'éléphant qu'était leur malaise et qui envahissait la pièce? Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils feraient comme si de rien n'était. Leur relation n'était pas toujours saine.

Pendant que Sam enfilait son blouson, Dean remettait une couche sur les lignes de sel et dessinait des symboles à droite à gauche. Il s'assit ensuite près de Castiel, son portable en main.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, tu presses cette touche, puis S, tu sélectionnes Sam et tu appuies là.

Castiel hocha la tête et prit le téléphone pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Dean y ajouta un large couteau.

-On sera revenu bientôt.

L'ange déchu pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Dean.

L'ainé des Winchester secoua vivement la tête.

-Je m'inquiète pas ! C'est purement préventif… On sait pas combien de démons tu pourrais nous avoir involontairement collés aux basques. Ce sera mieux quand je t'aurai appris à te servir d'un flingue. Hem. Je veux dire quand Bobby t'aura appris à te servir d'un flingue.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête pendant que Dean se traitait de tous les noms. Mais l'ange déchu ne lui fit aucune remarque.

-Dean.

Dean se tourna vers Sam qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. A lui n'avait pas échappé le fait que la langue de Dean ait fourché. Damn it.

* * *

-Tu aurais pu rester avec lui, commenta Sam une fois assis dans l'impala, si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour lui.

Sa voix débordait de sarcasmes, et Dean lui jeta un regard en coin, surpris par son agressivité.

-T'as tes règles ou quoi, Sam ? Tu t'entends parler ?

Son frère regardait obstinément par la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il ne répondit pas.

-Ecoute, Sammy, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Dean, il est paumé, ok ? Il vient de chuter du club des superplumes et il a personne à part nous…

Sam ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean négocia un virage un peu trop sèchement et l'impala protesta lourdement, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Il détestait faire mal à son bébé.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Grogna-t-il, tentant d'assouplir sa conduite.

-Pourquoi il a chuté ? Et ne me sers pas un évasif « parce qu'il a désobéi » ! J'ai bien vu que tu faisais tout pour me cacher la vraie raison !

Dean se lécha la lèvre inférieure, évitant de regarder son frère, concentré sur la route. C'était trop… embarrassant. Ou alors, il aurait pu prendre la déclaration de l'ange à la rigolade, s'en moquer auprès de Sam, mais ça aurait revenu à jeter les sentiments de Castiel à la poubelle, à ouvertement le ridiculiser. Et Dean n'avait pas le cœur à être réellement méchant avec l'ange.

-C'est personnel, Sam. C'est ses affaires.

Sam claqua la langue et tourna des yeux soupçonneux vers Dean.

-Mais il te l'a dit à toi.

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

Pourquoi Sam ne passait-il pas à autre chose, bordel ! Il devait savoir que Dean et Castiel avaient une histoire commune et qu'ils étaient forcément amenés à entretenir certains rapports. Il aurait aussi dû savoir que Dean ne lui cachait rien d'important… du moins essayait-il de ne pas le faire…

-Donc ça a un rapport avec toi…

La voix de Sam était pensive, comme lorsqu'il essayait de résoudre un de leurs mystères. Un Sammy qui réfléchit dans une situation pareille est un Sammy dangereux, décida Dean, mal à l'aise.  
-Sam, laisse tomber, ok. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ? D'ici deux semaines maxi il nous traînera plus dans les basques… Je me demande qui ils vont foutre à sa place pour me filer des ordres. J'espère seulement que ce sera pas ce connard d'Uriel … Une petite bombe dans le genre d'Anna, ça me brancherait bien ! Ou Anna elle-même, ça serait classe !

Ca avait marché, Sam avait perdu son air inquisiteur, remplacé par une certaine inquiétude. Ils restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, jusqu'au supermarché.

Laissant Sam à ses légumes, Dean fit un rapide voyage du côté des alcools, pour chercher de la bière et du whisky, avant de stationner aux friandises.

-Alors…Si j'avais jamais mangé de conneries sucrées de ma vie, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais essayer en premier… ?

Il saisit deux paquets de cookies extra-chocolat et allait se tourner vers les bonbons lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une jolie jeune femme rousse, qui visiblement le dévorait de ses pétillants yeux verts. Se sentant repérée, elle détourna le regard, faussement timide, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dean sourit à son manège, les courses complètement oubliées.

-Wow, murmura-t-il, voyez-vous ça…

* * *

Castiel se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Son corps. C'était son corps à présent. Il vieillirait avec lui. Il mourrait avec lui. Son âme venait de s'embarquer dans un nouveau voyage, une aventure qui le mènerait au travers de chemins qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir à emprunter. Il se demanda pour la énième fois si son Père avait prévu tout cela. A cette pensée, une poignante nostalgie l'envahit. Le Paradis, infini, parfait, suspendu, pacifique… Les siens, l'amour, la paix… Le souffle presque coupé par son mal du pays, il se traîna à nouveau jusqu'à son lit et se rallongea.

Il avait été fasciné par les humains, leurs désirs sans fin, leur fragilité, leur finitude. Expérimenter tout cela était une toute autre affaire, mais Castiel n'éprouvait ni regret, ni angoisse face à la mort. Son Père était là, serait toujours là.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, mais n'était-ce pas là le sens de la vie humaine ? Il ferma les yeux, joignit les mains devant sa poitrine et sourit lorsque l'image de Dean s'imposa derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne la chassa pas et se mit à prier.

* * *

Sam marchait rapidement, nerveusement. Il était furieux. Où était passé Dean ? Il avait fait le tour du magasin deux fois déjà, aucune trace de son frère. Son portable était resté avec Castiel, donc même pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler. L'impala était toujours garée dehors, il pouvait la voir au travers de la baie vitrée, donc son frère n'était à priori pas parti. Ca, en plus du reste… Sam détestait la situation actuelle, toute cette histoire de chute de Castiel, pour des raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à s'expliquer. Dean et lui étaient à fleur de peau, avant l'arrivée de l'ange déchu dans leur piaule…Il n'aurait pas dû aller voir Ruby ce soir-là, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de démon en vue…Mais il en avait eu besoin. Pas seulement du sexe, mais Ruby… Ruby le comprenait, ne le jugeait pas, n'hésitait pas à lui dire en face des vérités que Dean refusait même d'envisager, mais le soutenait toujours. Dean… Dean le regardait de façon si… distante depuis quelques temps. Comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, comme si… comme s'il l'avait déçu. C'était une sensation horrible pour Sam. Même lorsqu'il était parti pour Stanford, même lorsqu'il s'était disputé sur la route avant le départ de Dean pour l'Enfer, il savait que son frère le comprenait, l'approuvait, même, dans une certaine mesure… Jamais il n'avait déçu, ou pire, dégoûté son aîné… jusqu'à maintenant. Son grand frère, le héros de son enfance, le regardait comme un étranger. Ca faisait si mal…Et quand c'était trop, quand il se sentait trop seul, trop vide, Ruby était toujours là. Mais ça ne serait jamais pareil. Il ne laisserait plus jamais son frère en arrière. Son frère devait, serait toujours présent dans sa vie, du moins le croyait-il… Et puis Castiel était arrivé. Un ange, pour veiller sur Dean. Un protecteur pensait-il… En fait, les anges étaient pires que les démons. Dean était bien hypocrite de lui reprocher Ruby, alors qu'il partageait des secrets avec… avec Castiel. Pourtant, Sam aimait bien l'ange… mais il le détestait aussi. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu, dans le lit de Dean, ce matin… Il ne comprenait pas le tourbillon de ses émotions. Castiel avait envahi leurs vies…Mais après tout, comme disait Dean, d'ici deux semaines, bon débarras.

Enfin, ça ne changeait pas le problème. Où diable Dean avait-il bien pu aller se fourrer cette fois ?

* * *

Dean sourit en ouvrant la porte de la salle des stocks (interdite au public, mais eh, où serait le fun sinon ?) et laissa galamment passer sa partenaire, qui rajustait son chemisier d'une main, ses courses dans l'autre. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-C'était génial.

Dean s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés.

-Tu sais, on traîne encore une semaine ou deux ici avec mon frère, si tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre et qu'on remette ça…

Son sourire s'élargissant, elle posa son panier et sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac. Elle gribouillait dessus, lorsqu'un « Dean ! » retentissant se fit entendre, lui faisant relever les yeux.

-Tiens, voilà la brigade des mœurs, murmura Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam arriva à leur niveau, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à lui crier dessus, son aîné prit les devant.

-Sammy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! (il désigna la mignonne rouquine) Je te présente Sofia. Sofia, voici mon petit frère, Sammy.

Sofia sourit à Sam, les yeux courant sur la forme bien bâtie du jeune homme avec appréciation.

-C'est Sam, l'admonesta son cadet.

Dean pouvait deviner l'agacement et le fatalisme mêlés face à sa promiscuité dans la voix de son frère. Sofia lui tendit un morceau de papier.

-Tiens Dean, mon numéro. Et…C'est quand tu veux. Peut-être même que la prochaine fois ton frère pourrait se joindre à nous ?

Dean eut un demi-sourire en secouant la tête.

-Non, même moi je suis pas aussi tordu.

Sofia haussa les épaules et, avec un dernier clin d'œil tourna les talons.

-Appelle-moi quand même…

-T'inquiète pas, je le ferai !

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Sam grogna, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu choisis toujours les plus perverses.

Dean fit un geste dédaigneux de la main en récupérant son panier.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux…

Sam ravala la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres, ne voulant surtout pas remettre Ruby sur le tapis.

-Bon, je vais finir mes courses, moi ! Une bonne baise, ça me met toujours en forme !

Et Dean de retourner tranquillement vers le rayon alimentation. Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir résigné et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletant. Un instant désorienté, il détailla la pièce avec une certaine panique avant de se souvenir d'où il était et pourquoi. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, chose qu'il n'avait auparavant expérimentée qu'au travers de l'inconscient de Dean. Ce cauchemar-là était le sien propre. Cela semblait si réel… Et à la fois non. Des flashs, des images. L'Enfer. Azazel. Alistair.

Et Lucifel…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, forçant son esprit à revenir au présent, au réel. Sa main caressait lentement la marque sur sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'Uriel puisse être aussi mesquin. Il savait que sa chute avait blessé et rendu furieux tout à la fois l'autre ange, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Uriel irait jusque-là. Une chanson s'éleva, une voix grave, et beaucoup de percussions, et Castiel mit un temps à réaliser que c'était le téléphone de Dean qui sonnait. Il le prit et regarda l'écran. La photo d'une jeune femme brune s'était affichée avec un « Heather » en dessous. Peu enclin à vouloir se mêler de la vie privée de Dean, il reposa le téléphone et tenta d'ignorer la chanson qui hurlait. Le téléphone s'arrêta et se remit à sonner immédiatement. Puis encore une fois. A la quatrième, Castiel commença à se dire que ça devait être vraiment important. Hésitant, il saisit le téléphone et décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Dean ? C'est Heather. Ecoute, j'ai un problème… Je sais pas si c'est la même chose que le fantôme de la dernière fois. Vous aviez dit que c'était réglé ! Mais ce matin, en me levant…Oh, mon Dieu…Il y avait du sang partout dans ma cuisine. Il a disparut maintenant, mais je sais qu'il était là !

Renonçant à l'interrompre au vu de son débit, Castiel fronça les sourcils à la description, avant d'hocher la tête pour lui-même.

-C'est une manifestation résiduelle, exposa-t-il d'une voix calme. L'écho du fantôme, si vous voulez. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se reproduise.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Castiel s'émerveilla de la capacité des humains à faire abstraction des choses les plus graves dès qu'ils se sentaient vexés. Cette fille était terrifiée lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, devait toujours l'être, mais semblait plus intéressée par la reconnaissance de Dean que par le fait qu'un potentiel esprit pouvait faire des siennes chez elle.

-Ca n'est pas Dean, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Mon nom est Castiel, je suis…un ami.

Un silence.

-Dean n'est pas là ? Il va bien au moins ? Pourquoi vous avez son téléphone ?

-Il est allé faire des courses.

-Vous êtes un chasseur vous aussi ?

Spontanément, l'ange déchu n'eut pas le réflexe de mentir.

-Non.

-Alors comment vous savez ça ? Où est Dean ? Je veux parler à Dean !

Avant que Castiel n'ait pu répondre, elle avait raccroché.

* * *

BOC hurlait tellement depuis les baffles de l'Impala que Sam entendit à peine la Chevauché des Walkyries, sa propre sonnerie de portable.

-Dean ! Baisse le son !

Son frère s'exécuta avec un grognement de mauvaise grâce.

-Allo ?

-Sam ? C'est Heather !

Heather…Sam fit un rapide exercice de mémoire. Heather. Petite brunette avec deux chats et le fantôme d'un jeune suicidé dans sa cuisine, dans un bled paumé du Wisconsin. Ils l'avaient aidé il y avait un mois environ, et elle avait flashé sur Dean.

_Pff…Comme si elle avait le monopole… Flasher sur Dean, tu parles d'une innovation._

-Salut, Heather. Comment tu vas ?

-Dean est là ? Parce qu'il y a un type bizarre qui répond à son téléphone…

Castiel. Génial.

-C'est un ami de Dean.

Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui, un mélange de « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » et de « Passe-moi ce putain de téléphone fissa ! ». Aucune chance. Que Dean le veuille ou non, c'était son téléphone.

-Que se passe-t-il, Heather ? Tu as de nouveaux problèmes ?

-Oui ! Il est revenu !

-Le fantôme ? Ca parait bizarre…

_Plutôt impossible, même, on a brûlé ses os jusqu'à la dernière rotule. Mais attention, Sam, pas de conclusion hâtive, tu sais où ça nous mène en général…_

-Il y avait du sang dans la cuisine, puis plus rien, et des fois j'entends sa voix quand je dors, ça me réveille, mais après, tout est silencieux. C'est pas comme avant, il ne m'attaque pas, mais je vais devenir folle ! L'autre a dit que c'était un résidu du fantôme, mais il dit qu'il est pas chasseur, alors…

Elle continua mais Sam ne l'écoutait plus. Ce qu'avait dit Castiel était rare, mais possible, si le fantôme avait eu une grande influence sur le lieu qu'il hantait. Le cadet des Winchesters avait beau ne pas être le plus grand fan de Castiel, il devait reconnaître que l'ange devait en savoir plus sur le surnaturel que tous les chasseurs réunis. Il pouvait devenir une ressource de choix.

-Ecoute, Heather, Castiel a probablement raison, mais dans le doute, on passera la semaine prochaine, dès que possible. Si la situation se dégrade, tu as mon numéro.

Il n'écouta pas sa réclamation de parler à Dean et raccrocha.

-Qui c'était ?

Sam se tourna vers son frère et croisa son regard.

-Heather.

Dean leva un sourcil.

-Ouais, ok, mais c'est qui ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

-Une brune, qui vivait dans une veille baraque, avec le fantôme du gamin qui s'était ouvert les veines après que son père ait tué sa mère…Elle te faisait les yeux doux et t'a passé la nuit avec…Franchement, Dean, tu pourrais faire un effort…

Son aîné eut une sorte de gloussement amusé.

-Ah oui, Langue-de-chat.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, et eut un geste brusque de la main.

-Dean, s'il-te-plait ! C'est pas le genre de détail que j'ai envie de connaître !

Son frère prit une expression innocente, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Quoi « Dean, s'il-te-plait » ? C'est son nom de scène, Langue-de-chat. Elle est chanteuse, cette meuf. Et elle a un joli brin de voix. Faut que tu sortes un peu, si tu penses qu'à ça, c'est que t'en profites pas assez !

Sam, irrité, grogna.

-Ca va très bien, merci ! Ruby est parfaite…

Il s'interrompit violemment, mais trop tard. Un chapelet de plomb tomba sur la voiture. Le visage de Dean s'était fermé, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route. Toute trace d'enjouement avait été bannie de ses traits.

Sam ravala sa salive et se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage. C'était trop bref, chaque fois plus courts les moments où ils se disputaillaient et se taquinaient, complices. Ils s'éloignaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre sans que Sam ne sache comment l'empêcher.

Et il ne pensait pas que Dean y pût quoi que se soit non plus.

* * *

Castiel referma délicatement le livre de démonologie qu'il avait pris sur la table et appuya la tranche contre ses lèvres, pensivement. Il ne contenait rien que l'ange déchu ne sut déjà, et quelques erreurs qu'il avait corrigées à l'aide d'un vieux stylobille abandonné sur la table de nuit. Il soupira, posa l'ouvrage sur la couverture à côté de lui et se rallongea, suivant des yeux les craquelures du plafond.

Il se sentait étrangement insatisfait, le temps semblant s'étirer, les minutes indiquées par la pendule passant plus longuement. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il s'ennuyait. C'était un sentiment complètement nouveau. Le paradis était hors du temps et de l'espace, immuable et immobile. Et même lorsqu'il était sur Terre, il y avait plus à faire que de temps pour le faire. Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait se sentir coupable de ne plus être en mesure d'aider, de secourir et de protéger l'humanité avec ses pouvoirs.

-Une place pour chaque être, et chaque être à sa place, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fallait qu'il gardât la foi en la place qu'il avait dans l'ordre du monde, même dans ce corps humain.

Il commençait juste à somnoler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violement et Dean entra dans le même mouvement, jetant presque ses paquets sur la table, sans aucune délicatesse. Sam le suivit, et posa les siens avec plus de considération avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Surpris par cette tornade, l'ange déchu se redressa et, après avoir fixé la porte fermée de la salle de bain, porta son regard sur les sacs éparpillés sur la table, puis sur Dean. L'atmosphère était presque étouffante et il ne voulait pas prendre part à cela, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il se sentait étranger. Indésirable.

Dean, accroupi, rangeait les bières et des petits paquets dans le frigo de ce qui servait de cuisine à la chambre du motel. Il avait retiré sa veste en entrant et ne portait plus qu'un vieux tee-shirt vert. Castiel pouvait ainsi observer les gestes souples et précis, la façon dont les muscles de son dos jouaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. L'humain était magnifique. Une chaleur étrange, mais pas désagréable, se répandit dans son ventre.

Dean se releva et appuya les mains sur le comptoir, la tête basse, puis il se passa une main sur le visage et finit par donner un coup sur le dessus du frigo, qui en trembla dangereusement.

-Dean, murmura Castiel, inquiet.

Dean se redressa et se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux un peu hagards, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

-Cas ?

Un instant une intense vulnérabilité se peignit sur ses traits, toute l'impuissance qu'il ressentait parfaitement visible. Puis il secoua la tête et son sourire semi-arrogant habituel revint. _Le masque est à nouveau en place_, songea l'ange déchu avec un soupir intérieur. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et prit un des sacs pour venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit une tablette de chocolat noir et l'ouvrit pour en casser un morceau.

-Tiens, goûte.

Castiel saisit l'aliment et sentit une odeur douce-âcre lui caresser les narines. Etrange. Il le porta à ses lèvres. L'amertume première laissa place à une agréable sensation sucrée.

-Du chocolat, expliqua Dean d'un ton docte, excellent contre la déprime.

-Je ne suis pas déprimé, Dean, murmura Castiel en finissant le carré.

Il prit ensuite la tablette des mains du chasseur et en cassa lui-même un carreau pour le lui offrir. Le chasseur le regarda, regarda le chocolat, puis le prit avec un sourire.

-Tu sous-entends que moi, je suis déprimé ?

Castiel ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixant quelque chose que Dean ne pouvait pas voir. Il détestait quand l'ange faisait ça…

Il mâchonna son chocolat, se perdant lui aussi dans ses pensées. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir continuer ? Lui et Sam pouvait à peine se parler, et cette fois, aucune des diversions ou des esquives qu'il était habitué à utiliser ne semblait marcher. Alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre dans son chocolat, il sentit une main se poser sur le sienne ce qui l'interrompit brutalement. Les yeux bleus de Castiel étaient fixés sur lui, mais l'ange déchu ne dit rien. Il se contentait de le regarder.

-Quoi ?

L'ange déchu ne répondit pas et finit par baisser la tête et écarter sa main, une expression de regret s'affichant fugitivement sur ses traits.

-Cas ?

-Fût un temps, finit par murmurer l'ange, j'aurais pu lire en toi, et apaiser un peu ton trouble.

Dean pencha la tête pour mieux observer le visage de Castiel.

-« Lire en moi » ? Tu veux dire, lire mes pensées ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Même les anges n'ont pas ce pouvoir. Mais nous pouvons…comment dire…Nous possédons une sorte d'empathie, si tu veux, mais dans les deux sens. Nous, enfin, les anges, peuvent ressentir les émotions, et également les tempérer, calmer la colère, apaiser la douleur, adoucir la peine.

Dean hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de comprendre comment ou jusqu'à quel point on pouvait « artificiellement » tempérer des émotions. Si Castiel l'avait déjà fait sur lui avant sa chute, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et n'avait jamais eu l'impression de moins souffrir en présence de l'ange. Il avala son chocolat pensivement, tournant à nouveau les yeux vers Castiel lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

-Etre humain est frustrant par beaucoup d'aspect.

Dean haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Tu sais, les humains ont leurs propres moyens de se réconforter, sans jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.

-Nous ne « jouons » pas avec les sentiments des humains, nous les aidons.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, pas la peine de discuter invasion de la vie privée avec cette sainte tête de mule.

-Bref…Je voulais dire qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'apporter du réconfort à quelqu'un.

-Apprends-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Apprends-moi à t'aider sous cette forme, Dean. J'ai déjà vu des humains s'apporter du réconfort par les gestes et les mots, mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut être considéré approprié entre deux hommes. Entre toi et moi.

La première surprise passée, Dean se leva et passa une main sur sa nuque, se demandant comment expliquer à l'ange des choses, des conventions, que toute une éducation vous enseigne sans mot. Il finit par hausser les épaules et faire face à l'ange avec un soupir.

-Ecoute, Cas, c'est pas si simple. Ce genre de… de limites, ça s'apprend pas comme ça. Je pourrais te sortir des généralités stupides du genre « les hommes, les vrais, ça pleurent pas », mais elles sont absurdes et fausses, en général. Disons que j'ai pas besoin de ton réconfort, ok ? Je vais bien.

Il vit Castiel pencher la tête sur le côté et se retint de sourire. _Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore. Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves les humains bizarres cette fois ?_

Castiel savait que Dean mentait, qu'il était tout sauf bien, mais il ne dit rien. Eut-il encore été un ange, il l'aurait tancé vertement pour un mensonge aussi flagrant. En l'état, il savait que faire une remarque à Dean ne servirait qu'à le mettre en rogne. Il apparaissait que, comme le chasseur l'avait dit lui-même, il allait devoir trouver seul comment le soutenir. Mais il ne savait pas comment interagir correctement avec les humains. Et avec Dean c'était encore plus compliqué, à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et parce qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

-Cas ? Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête, pensivement. Il aurait tant voulu soulager Dean, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à affronter tout cela tout seul, mais il sentait confusément que dire cela à voix haute n'était pas la chose à faire. Dean n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain, ses affaires en main.

-Je vais à la réception prendre une autre chambre. Je vous laisse celle-ci.

Castiel voulu protester, mais un regard de Dean l'en dissuada.

-Ok. T'as qu'à nous rejoindre pour bouffer tout à l'heure. Il y a un match ce soir, on pourrait montrer ça à Cas et ça nous détendrait.

Sam grogna.

-Dean. Il a besoin de repos. T'as à peine fini de le recoudre, c'est un miracle qu'il soit en aussi bon état.

Dean prit un air offensé.

-Hé, je suis pas aussi mauvais médic que ça !

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête de manière significative.

-Un match ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix douce.

Il ne se sentit pas plus rassuré que ça au clin d'œil que lui lança Dean.

* * *

Finalement, songea Sam alors qu'il s'allongeait sous sa couverture, la soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Il était revenu pour dîner, comme convenu, et Dean lui avait fourré une bière et un tacos dans les mains avant de lui indiquer le lit qui avait été le sien jusque là. Il s'y était installé, tentant sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'éviter de regarder l'ange allongé dans l'autre. Dean avait fait un commentaire que Sam n'avait pas écouté avant d'allumer la télé et de s'asseoir dos au mur à côté de Castiel. Le match avait été prenant et les commentaires de Dean aussi amusants et absurdes que d'habitude. Castiel, après une vingtaine de minute, avait fini par demandé s'il y avait réellement un intérêt à la chose, et Dean avait grogné un juron avant d'essayer de lui expliquer l'idée, puis avait abandonné pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran après une attaque particulièrement bien menée par son équipe. Comme pour marquer son avis sur le sujet, Castiel s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam avait regardé avec une certaine surprise Dean le border et baisser diligemment le son de la télé. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Dean s'était attaché à l'ange, c'était flagrant. Dean, le héros…Toujours a essayé d'être là pour quiconque avait besoin de lui…C'en était presque pathétique parfois…

Sam se redressa les yeux écarquillés, un froid horrible l'envahissant. Comment avait-il pu penser ça ? Il se recoucha, une main sur les yeux. La présence de Castiel le perturbait, c'était ça.

Son téléphone sonna. Il le saisit et regarda l'écran. Seulement un numéro, mais ce numéro, il le connaissait par cœur. Il décrocha.

-Ruby ?

-Salut, Sam.

La voix de Ruby ne reflétait aucune inquiétude ou panique, il se relaxa donc et s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Il y a une rumeur bizarre qui circule dans les « milieux autorisés »…

Sam sourit à la description.

-…Il parait qu'il y aurait un ange qui aurait fait le grand saut ? Et qui serait resté dans son réceptacle ?

La nouvelle s'était donc répandue comme une traînée de poudre…Ca n'était pas bon signe.

-Ouais. L'ange de Dean, Castiel. Il est avec Dean, dans la chambre à côté.

-Décidément, celui-là…

Sam leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Castiel ?

-Non, Dean, t'avoueras qu'il les collectionne !

-Oui, l'arrivée de l'ange nous a un peu pris de court. Ca doit être son karma. Dean collectionne les catastrophes imprévues.

Un silence.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sam, finit par dire Ruby, sur un ton un peu hésitant, je trouve que ton frère collectionne les anges, c'est ça que je disais.

-Comment ça ?

Nouveau silence. Puis d'une voix incrédule :

-Attends, tu vas me dire que t'as pas compris ?

Il détestait quand elle avait ce ton-là.

-Compris quoi ?

-Ben, il est tombé, hein ? Et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi ? Tu sais, y'a pas trente six milles raisons qui peuvent pousser un ange à se casser du paradis.

Sam s'était demandé pourquoi, mais Ruby semblait sous-entendre que c'était évident. La seule chose qui lui paressait évidente, c'est que la raison de la chute de Castiel avait un rapport avec Dean.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a désobéi d'une façon ou d'une autre et Dean ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Un léger ricanement lui répondit.

-Ca m'étonne pas.

-Ruby !

-Oh, Sam, ça va… Demande-toi pourquoi il est venu directement vers Dean.

-Parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre ?

-Hnhn. Il aurait pu aller voir un prê crois que c'est tout ?

-Ruby, arrête de jouer ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire ?

Il pouvait presque voir la moue boudeuse de Ruby. Cela en aurait surpris beaucoup, mais elle pouvait être très enfantine parfois.

-Il est tombé pour Dean, voilà.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, « tombé pour Dean » ?

-Pense Anna, Sam.

-Anna, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans celle-ci ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai, Winchester, t'étais où le jour de la distribution des cerveaux ? Anna plus Dean dans l'Impala, ça fait toujours pas tilt ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Tu crois que Castiel est amoureux de Dean ?

-N'aie pas l'air si choqué. Ton frère a toujours été un Casanova, me suis toujours demandé ce que les meufs lui trouvent, mais bref, il doit avoir un truc avec les anges. Son côté martyr catholique peut-être…

Sam essayait toujours de s'accorder à cette idée.

-Mais Dean n'aime pas les hommes !

Un soupir exaspéré.

-J'ai pas dit que ton frère se l'était tapé, j'ai dit que l'ange est amoureux de Dean. Et un ange, c'est comme un démon, techniquement, ça n'a pas de sexe. C'est une énergie. Après c'est une histoire de préférence d'hôte. Encore que je suppose que maintenant, il est vraiment masculin, c'est pas de chance, considérant le machisme de ton primate de frangin.

Sam grinça un peu des dents. Ruby n'aimait pas Dean, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'elle en rajoute en l'insultant à chaque phrase.

-Ruby…

-Pardon. Bon, pas que parler de l'ange me mette mal-à-l'aise mais bon…Je me demandais si je pouvais m'infiltrer dans ta chambre, puisque tu as ce grand lit pour toi tout seul…

Sam se redressa.

-Comment tu sais la taille de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il pouvait voir le visage de Ruby lui sourire par la fenêtre. Il déconnecta son téléphone en secouant la tête avec un sourire, puis se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Hey.

Elle se glissa avec souplesse dans la chambre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Dou…Doucement, Ruby. Dean et Castiel sont juste à coté.

Elle sourit et l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer vers le lit.

-On fera en sorte d'être très silencieux, alors…

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant. Un démon. Il y avait un démon à proximité, il pouvait le sentir. Il s'assit en serrant les dents à l'explosion de douleurs diverses que cela engendra. Peu habitué à la sensation même d'avoir mal, il prit un temps pour respirer lentement, détendant volontairement ses muscles. Puis il se tourna vers le lit à coté du sien. Dean avait juste enlevé son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il dormait, affalé sur la couverture, à moitié sur le coté, son visage faisant face à l'ange déchu, mais la chambre était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses traits. Castiel plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, une fois de plus mal-à-l'aise dans cette enveloppe humaine qui montrait sans cesse ses limites.

-Dean…Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Aucune réponse.

-Dean.

Un vague grognement.

-Hum ?

-Il y a un démon ici.

Il s'attendait à ce que Dean saute sur ses pieds, mais le chasseur n'en fit rien.

-C'est cette salope de Ruby, il bailla bruyamment, je l'ai vu rejoindre Sam.

-Oh.

Dean bailla de nouveau et se retourna.

-Ouais, comme tu dis, « oh ».

Il y avait une acidité douloureuse dans sa voix et Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Mais quelque chose le tiraillait.

-Dean, tu dois empêcher ça.

Cela sembla réveiller Dean, qui se redressa pour le fusiller du regard.

-Et comment, hein ? Je prends le couteau, j'enfonce la porte, je la tue, en admettant que Sam ait pas le temps de réagir, et je dis à mon petit frère que j'ai encore réussi à buter une de ses meufs mais que c'est pour son bien ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

-Je peux pas forcer Sam à être ce qu'il est pas, ou plutôt à ne pas être ce qu'il est. Je peux pas non plus le forcer à plaquer cette garce. Tant qu'il sera persuadé d'agir pour le bien du monde en général et le notre en particulier, je pourrai rien y faire.

Castiel le regarda se rallonger. La voix de Dean montrait de l'embarras.

-Et puis… Je n'aime pas Ruby, mais elle l'a sauvé. Je sais qu'elle est pas de bon augure, mais peut-être qu'elle veut vraiment son bien, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle nous a aidés avec Anna, elle m'a sauvé la vie contre les sorcières… Elle a souffert l'Enfer pour revenir vers Sam…

Il se tourna vers l'ange déchu et ajouta d'un ton à présent suppliant.

-Tu t'es bien détourné de Dieu pour moi, non ? C'est si difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse faire l'équivalent pour Sam ?

-Je ne me suis pas détourné de Dieu, Dean, corrigea sévèrement Castiel.

Mais il prit la peine de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le chasseur. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Après tout Sam ne faisait que la fréquenter… Ca n'était pas comme s'il se nourrissait de son sang. Ou le faisait-il ? Les anges n'avaient jamais pu les observer suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Toutefois, il ne pouvait formellement accuser Sam du fait. Il pouvait lui demander de front cependant, maintenant qu'il était humain, et n'était plus lié par ses ordres. Inutile d'en passer par Dean, cela ne ferait qu'alourdir le poids sur ses épaules, surtout si Sam était innocent.

-Tu crois que c'est possible, Cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement l'ange déchu, peut-être…

Le « _mais j'en doute_ » non-dit flottait autour d'eux. Dean finit par lui tourner le dos, mettant explicitement fin à la conversation. Castiel se rallongea, inquiet. Il mit un certain temps à s'endormir.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA : **J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu plus courts, mais peut-être plus faciles à lire (et plus nombreux du coup). Dîtes-moi si vous pensez que c'était mieux en une seule partie.

Pas énormément de review sur le chapitre précédent… Attention je vais bouder ^^ Non, c'est pas grave, je blague, bonne lecture à tous.

Alyceis, merci pour les review, et je fais aussi vite que possible ^^.

_**My sin, My perdition**_

_**4**__**ème**__** partie : An Angel perching on my shoulder**_

Castiel s'éveilla pour la seconde fois un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Un instant désorienté, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé, il se frotta les yeux.

Des gémissements.

Il se tourna vers le lit de Dean et vit le corps du chasseur s'agiter, se battant presque contre les draps. Se mordant les lèvres face à la douleur rageant en ses muscles, il se leva lourdement et s'approcha lentement du lit voisin. Il tendit une main hésitante vers l'épaule du chasseur, sans la toucher.

-Dean, appela-t-il doucement.

Cela n'interrompit pas le sommeil troublé du jeune homme.

-Dean, répéta-t-il plus fort en posant la main sur son épaule.

La suite, il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Une violente douleur enflamma son bras, alors que Dean le saisissait et le tordait cruellement. Il eut un cri de souffrance.

-Que… Cas ? Oh merde !

La pression se relâcha et Castiel tomba à genou en se tenant le bras, haletant de douleur. Dean fut à ses cotés en un instant, le forçant à écarter son bras valide pour examiner celui qu'il avait involontairement blessé.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il plusieurs fois, je… J'ai cru… J'avais un cauchemar. J'ai cru que…

-Ca n'est pas grave, Dean, haleta l'ange déchu.

-Attends.

Dean le prit par la taille et le souleva pour l'aider à se rallonger sur le lit avant d'aller fouiller dans le frigo. Il revint avec un chiffon enveloppant quelque chose.

-Tends ton bras. Ca devrait t'aider.

Castiel s'exécuta et sentit un froid apaisant alors que Dean enroulait le torchon autour de son bras. Il ne quittait pas le visage inquiet et hanté de Dean des yeux.

-L'Enfer ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Dean ne répondit pas mais la tension qui parcourut son corps à ce mot était une réponse en soi. Il se leva et alla chercher des cachets dans son sac, en donna un à Castiel avec un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je suis désolé.

Dean fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

-Pourquoi ?

Castiel soupira et secoua la tête avec regret.

-J'aurais dû être plus rapide, nous aurions dû parvenir jusqu'à toi plus tôt…

Dean ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules, se leva et retourna se coucher.

-Te bile pas. C'est du passé. On peut rien y faire.

Il tourna le dos à l'ange déchu et, au bout de quelques minutes, son souffle redevint régulier.

Castiel ne se rendormit pas. Il passa la nuit à observer le chasseur.

* * *

Dean ne dormait pas. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Chaque fois il entendait la voix d'Alastair. Ca n'était pas la voix de l'humain qu'il contrôlait, mais la vraie voix du démon. Un sifflement rauque, visqueux, envahissant…Immonde et inhumain. Et il voyait. Il voyait ses propres mains tachées de sang, alors qu'il arrachait la peau, les chairs puis les muscles des os…Qui était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter l'Enfer ? Il ne savait pas, ça ne l'intéressait même pas. _Mieux vaut elle que moi_. Une pensée coupable, écœurante, mais qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il sentait le regard de Castiel peser sur lui et bon sang, mais ce putain d'ange ne dormait donc jamais ! Il faisait semblant, attendant que Cas lâche l'affaire et se rendorme, pour se lever tranquillement et rejoindre sa flasque de whisky. Mais non. Mr Plume semblait avoir décidé de faire de Dean son propre reality show pour la nuit ! Quand est-ce qu'il pigerait qu'il était humain à présent et que dormir n'était pas optionnel ? _J'aurais dû lui filer un somnifère en plus de l'anti-inflammatoire !_ Dean savait qu'il était injuste, spécialement après avoir manqué démettre le bras de Castiel, mais il était énervé et épuisé. Et un peu effrayé aussi. Jusqu'ici, Castiel avait été un élément presque rassurant. Au moins connu. Et à présent il n'avait aucune idée de qui le Paradis allait lui envoyer comme donneur d'ordre. Sans compter que Cas était plus là pour temporiser… Il en voulait presque à l'ange. _Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve cette andouille ?_

Finalement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Lorsque la lumière filtrant par les rideaux fut suffisante pour qu'il puisse aisément voir la chambre, Castiel se leva, maintenant presque habitué à la douleur qui ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait enfermé dans cette petite pièce, à l'étroit et il avait besoin d'air, de pouvoir voir le ciel. Il jeta un regard à Dean qui dormait toujours. La fin de sa nuit semblait avoir été relativement calme pour lui, sans troubles ni cauchemars. L'ange déchu récupéra son imperméable, à présent taché de sang, et l'enfila sur son torse nu et le pantalon que Dean lui avait prêté. Pieds nus, il sortit en silence de la chambre, refermant la porte sans bruit. Il passa devant la chambre de Sam, sentant le démon toujours présent, puis devant la réception, vide, et quitta le motel. A la première bouffée d'air frais, il sentit son corps vibrer de joie. L'aube pointait à peine, la lumière se reflétant sur le métal des voitures. Le bruit de la route voisine était à peine audible au dessous du chant des oiseaux les plus matinaux. Le motel était à l'extérieur de la ville et entouré d'arbres. Castiel descendit la volée de marches menant au bitume du parking et, passant derrière l'Impala, rejoignit le petit bois, prenant le temps pour la première fois peut-être de contempler tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voyait avec des yeux humains à présent. L'essence des choses lui était inaccessible, il ne distinguait que la surface et cela le rendait triste. Triste, mais curieux aussi, face à cette enveloppe physique des choses qui ne disait rien de ce qu'elles étaient intrinsèquement. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les humains attachaient tant d'importance à l'apparence. Au premier abord, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à quoi se fier. Dans les branches d'un des arbres, un tout petit oiseau au plumage terne gazouillait gaiement. Immobile, l'ange déchu lui sourit. Chaque chose, chaque créature peuplant cette Terre, était une merveille à la gloire du Créateur. De l'oiseau, les yeux bleu clair passèrent au ciel. Aucun nuage ne venait entacher le bleu naissant du violet sombre de la nuit depuis l'orange rosé du soleil levant. Castiel ferma les yeux, profitant du calme de l'instant pour chercher son propre apaisement, chercher son Père. Croisant les mains devant lui, il se mit à prier.

-Bonjour Castiel.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, glacé et effrayé. Il n'était humain que depuis quelques jours, mais il connaissait déjà intimement le goût de la peur. Quand Zachariah lui était apparu et l'avait condamné, quand Uriel avait arraché sa grâce… La première émotion qu'il avait ressenti, qui l'avait assailli, c'était une terreur incontrôlable. Et à présent…

-Anna.

Elle portait un jean et un tee-shirt bleu et se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés. Même maintenant, il pouvait sentir la force et l'étendu de son aura. Elle était un ange de puissance. Elle s'approcha et il dût s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Son regard semblait le transpercer, et il savait que ça n'était pas qu'une impression. Etrange et déconcertant d'être de l'autre coté de cet inquisition sacrée que seul les anges pouvaient réaliser sur un humain, lisant son âme, jugeant de sa valeur primordiale. Il avait fait cela avec l'âme de Dean de nombreuses fois, et s'était perdu en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer une âme aussi belle.

Anna finit par lui sourire.

-Tu m'impressionnes, Cas… Je ne te croyais pas capable de désobéir. Tu étais une telle représentation du parfait petit ange propre sur lui…

Castiel fronça les sourcils en l'entendant user du surnom que Dean lui avait donné. C'était quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose qu'il chérissait, parce que c'était une marque d'attention de son ancienne charge. Ca aurait dû être le privilège de Dean et de lui-seul, mais tout le monde se permettait de l'utiliser, depuis Sam, en passant par Uriel et maintenant Anna. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pour le reste… Le ton d'Anna n'était pas moqueur, simplement curieux et un peu admiratif. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'analysait. C'était encore nouveau pour lui de devoir réfléchir aux intonations, de ne pas connaitre immédiatement le sens caché derrière les mots.

-Mais je suppose que pour Dean, on serait tous prêts à faire n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, étonnant qu'Uriel n'ait pas encore succombé à son charme.

Il plissa les lèvres. Oui, elle avait eu Dean, il le savait. Oui, elle attirait Dean. Oui, peut-être que Dean l'aimait, elle. Ca n'était pas facile, savoir que malgré son sacrifice, Dean ne l'aimerait jamais, mais il s'y résignait, ou de moins il essayait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'elle en rajoutât.

Elle leva la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine nue, couverte de points de suture.

-Tu sais, continua-t-elle pensive, comme si elle suivait ses pensées, je ne suis pas certaine que Dean soit à ce point étroit d'esprit. En ce qui te concerne tout du moins.

Elle eut un brusque sourire en l'examinant avec appréciation.

-Je sais que moi, je ne ferais pas la fine bouche.

-Anna, murmura-t-il, réprobateur pour masquer sa gène.

Elle haussa les épaules et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre depuis la main de l'ange. La douleur le quitta peu à peu, ainsi que la lourdeur qui retenait ses muscles.

-Que fais-tu ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et posa lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Shhh… C'est un cadeau. Tu n'as pas mérité de souffrir comme Uriel t'a fait souffrir. Il est juste jaloux. Lui qui se croit si loin des humains, ça en est risible…

Castiel ferma les yeux sous le flot de sensations provoqué par la caresse de la main d'Anna sur ses chairs meurtries. Ce qu'elle faisait, les soins qu'elle lui apportait…C'était interdit sans ordre… Mais elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Jaloux ? Uriel ?

-Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux. Jaloux des humains et de leurs faiblesses, de leur liberté, de l'amour que Dieu leur porte. Jaloux de toi, de ce que tu as osé faire. Et jaloux de Dean, parce qu'il a ce que lui n'aura jamais.

L'ange déchu ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le visage d'Anna était grave à présent.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle sourit, un sourire un peu triste mais affectueux et retira sa main. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, au contraire. Il n'avait jamais était aussi bien dans sa nouvelle peau humaine.

-Ta foi est absolue et tu es très sage par beaucoup d'aspects, Cas, mais tu es aussi très naïf, murmura-t-elle. Ou plutôt, tu es touchant par ton innocence.

Elle caressa sa joue.

-C'est ton amour qu'Uriel convoite. Et quoiqu'il fasse, il ne l'aura jamais.

Elle se recula et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-N'aie pas peur, je veillerai sur toi. Dis bonjour à Dean de ma part, veux-tu ?

Et elle disparut dans un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux, baillant. Il n'avait pas trop mal dormi cette fois. Bizarre. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu la quantité d'alcool habituellement nécessaire pour arriver à un tel résultat. Il s'assit et s'étira, détendant ses muscles et remarqua que le lit à coté de lui était vide. _Sam s'est encore barré avec Ruby_, songea-t-il avec désappointement. Cependant quelque chose le travaillait. Quelque chose n'était pas comme il aurait dû être… Mais quoi ? Se grattant le menton, il se leva et alla se soulager, toujours à moitié endormi. Ceci fait, il se lava les dents et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Se sentant de nouveau à peu près humain, il retourna dans la chambre pour apercevoir un ruban bleu sur l'une des chaises. _Tiens, une cravate_, nota-t-il avec une surprise amorphe.

Et il réalisa.

-Cas ?

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, comme si l'ange déchu allait soudainement apparaître de nulle part.

-Castiel !

Il alla vérifier une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, puis remarqua l'absence de l'imperméable.

_Merdemerdemerde !!!! _Il prit son Beretta et sortit en trombe. Sans frapper, il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre d'à coté. Les occupants du lit sursautèrent.

-Dean ! S'écria Sam, la main sur son 9mm et l'autre tenant les draps relevés pour masquer sa nudité et celle de Ruby.

Dean fouillait fébrilement la pièce des yeux.

-Dean, répéta Sam, à la fois outragé et terriblement gêné.

-Oh ça va Sam ! Grogna Dean, je sais que ta pute démoniaque est là…

-Hé ! Protesta Ruby.

-…Et je m'en branle, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte l'interruption. T'as vu Cas ?

Sam le regarda avec surprise.

-Q…Quoi ?

Son ainé poussa un soupir agacé.

-Castiel. Tu sais, plus aucune plume mais une grande plaie béante au niveau de la poitrine. Cas ! Mon chieur d'ange déchu ! Tu l'as vu, oui ou non ?

-Non, pas depuis hier soir. Pourquoi ?

Ruby, qui avait compris le problème, plissa les lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? Même pas 48 heures et tu l'as déjà perdu ? Bon boulot ! Je t'engagerais pas comme garde de corps, ça c'est sûr…

-Ta gueule, sale garce, ou je te plombe !

Ruby haussa les épaules face au regard assassin du chasseur et se leva, sans aucun scrupule pour sa nudité. Elle enfila son jean et son top rapidement avant de se retourner vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Bon, on va le chercher ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis haussa les épaules et ressortit, Ruby sur ses talons, laissant Sam s'habiller. Chasseur et démone sortirent ensemble du motel.

-Là !

Dean suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par le doigt de la brunette pour apercevoir la forme de Castiel, qui marchait vers le motel d'un pas trop alerte pour quelqu'un dans son état. Dean le rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Cas ! Non mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te barrer comme ça ?

Ses yeux parcouraient furieusement l'ange déchu, à la recherche de nouvelles blessures. Il n'y en avait aucune, et le regard bleu était clair.

En fait, toutes ses plaies avaient disparues. Il releva les yeux sur le visage calme.

-Mais… Tu… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Castiel lui adressa un léger sourire avant de concentrer son attention sur Ruby, ses yeux s'étrécissant face au sourire malicieux arboré par la démone.

-J'avais besoin d'air, expliqua-t-il laconiquement, gêné par la présence de la brune.

Dean eut un soupir agacé à cela et rengaina son arme dans sa ceinture.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir, tête de nœud ?

Il désigna le torse de Castiel d'un geste vague.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es plus en lambeaux ? T'as récupéré tes ailes ?

Castiel posa sa main sur les chairs à présent intactes.

-Non. Je suis toujours humain. Anna… Anna m'a soigné.

Il ressentit une grande satisfaction à voir la démone se tendre à ce nom et cherchant visiblement à s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle, tentant de masquer sa peur, perdant du même coup son air arrogant.

-Anna ? Questionna Dean en cherchant lui aussi l'ange des yeux. Elle était là ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Elle m'a demandé de te dire bonjour de sa part.

-Pourquoi elle est pas restée ?

Castiel fit son possible pour faire taire la jalousie qui l'envahissait. Après tout, ni Dean, ni Anna n'étaient responsable de sa situation.

-Elle est toujours en danger, la plupart des anges veulent sa mort. Elle ne voulait probablement pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Mais je suppose que si tu l'appelle, elle te répondra.

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque, puis haussa les épaules.

-Non. Je veux pas la mettre en danger.

Sam sortir du motel au même moment et jeta à l'ange déchu un regard peu amène. Puis il remarqua l'absence de plaies.

-Cas, tes blessures ?

L'ange déchu ne répondit pas, mais frissonna. Le vent qui s'était levé était mordant, et il n'était pas habitué à avoir froid. Il resserra les pans de son imperméable autour de lui.

-C'est Anna, expliqua Dean à son frère. Bon, si on rentrait ? J'ai la dalle et il y a un diner à l'entrée du bled. Maintenant que Cas est sur pied, on va pouvoir tous y aller.

Il hésita un instant en regardant la démone qui s'était rapproché de Sam, puis sembla se décider.

-Tu viens aussi ?

Ruby, passée un moment de surprise, hocha la tête.

-Et toi, poursuivit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel, je vais de filer des fringues un peu plus chaudes et moins tire l'œil, et après déjeuner on ira t'acheter des trucs. Allez.

Prenant l'ange déchu par le bras, il le tira en direction de leur chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA: **Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence dans sa dernière partie, rien d'insurmontable, mais vous être prévenus.

_**My sin, My perdition**_

_**5**__**ème**__** partie : Taste of blood, taste of hate**_

* * *

Quatre personnes dans l'impala, c'était trop, décida Dean avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait son bébé qu'avec lui et Sam dedans. Et son père, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Sam et Ruby discutaient à voix basse, couvert par la radio. Il n'était pas chien, il aurait accepté une gentille petite jeune fille pétillante du genre Jessica ou Sarah, ou même une femme plus fatale du style de Madison, sans le poil intégré bien sûr. Mais un démon, non ! Désolé, il traçait la limite avant la fumée noire aux relents d'Enfer.

Et pourtant, cette fille avait plus d'influence sur Sam que lui, à présent. Et en plus de ça, Sam, son Sammy, son petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger, le regardait comme quelque chose de fragile, en porcelaine. Comme si le grand Samuel Winchester allait sauver la situation, parce que quoiqu'en disent les Anges, et Dieu par-dessus le marché, son frère Dean n'en était pas capable ! Sam pensait sincèrement être mieux informé sur ce dont le monde avait besoin que toute la smala des plumeux. Ok, c'était des cons, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais c'était des Anges, bordel !

Que Dean ne se sente effectivement pas à la hauteur de la tâche n'était pas le problème ! Sam ne devrait pas être si catégorique. Et ne devrait pas se laisser manipuler par cette salope. Il fit exprès de prendre le virage suivant très serré, ce qui secoua violement les occupants du véhicule, interrompant la conversation à l'arrière.

-Dean, fais gaffe ! Cria Sam, son énervement tout à fait audible.

Son frère l'ignora. Ou du moins fit comme si. Il tourna son attention vers Castiel, assis à sa gauche. L'ange déchu était comme replié sur lui-même, le visage appuyé contre la vitre et s'entourant de ses bras. Dean lui avait prêté un jean qui lui pendait sur les hanches et un tee-shirt et une veste trop larges pour lui. Il semblait presque…vulnérable. Et il l'était, d'une certaine façon. Après tout, il était nouveau dans un monde tout sauf tendre et absolument pas armé pour affronter la vie humaine.

_Vivement que Bobby le récupère. Et après, oust avec la garce et ça sera de nouveau Sam et moi…_

Pourtant…Il ne pouvait nier la force de son inquiétude, le matin même. Et il devait avouer, même si seulement dans son esprit, qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour Castiel.

_Juste la même affection que pour un chiot abandonné_, décida-t-il, avec mauvaise foi.

* * *

Ils s'assirent à une table de quatre, devant la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parking, Dean et Castiel d'un coté, Sam et Ruby de l'autre. L'ange déchu avait ouvert la carte devant lui mais ne pouvait se concentrer sur les mots. L'atmosphère était pesante. Dean ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son frère, qui « convolait » avec Ruby, indifférent au trouble de son ainé.

Et puis il y avait cette sensation, tenace, d'être de trop. Malgré sa foi, malgré sa certitude que les choses suivaient le cours décidé par son Père, difficile ou non, Castiel étouffait. Jamais, il ne s'était senti indésirable auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait cru que devenir humain puisse être si difficile.

-Hé, Cas ? Tu sais ce que tu veux ou je t'aide à choisir ?

Surpris par la voix de Dean, Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui. Le chasseur lui souriait.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je sais ce que sont ces choses, mais je ne sais pas ce que…

Dean se pencha vers lui et pointa avec certitude un doigt sur la mention « tarte aux myrtilles » de sa carte.

-Fais-moi confiance, on a déjà établi que tu aimes la tarte aux pommes.

Une jolie serveuse, plus très jeune, vint prendre commande.

-Alors les amours, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Dean lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

-Ici, ça sera deux cafés, une part de tarte aux myrtilles et une de tarte au chocolat.

Il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres occupants de la table.

-Un thé et des toasts, murmura Sam.

-Un café, du jus d'orange, des pancakes, une omelette et deux tranches de bacon. Et un donut au chocolat.

-Ca vient tout de suite !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ruby alors que la serveuse repartait. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si vous savez pas profiter de la vie ?

-Tant que c'est toi qui paye… Et tu sais qu'un corps humain, ça grossit si ça mange trop, remarqua Dean, on voudrait pas t'appeler fatty Ruby…

-Je fais beaucoup d'exercice, sourit-elle malicieusement, avec un clin d'œil. Surtout la nuit.

Venant d'un démon, ce dernier commentaire aurait pu vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'était Ruby. Dean serra les dents, prêt à bondir, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur la sienne, dissimulée aux autres par la table. Il baissa les yeux puis les leva sur Castiel, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, les yeux posés à l'extérieur sur l'Impala. Dean allait retirer sa main lorsque son téléphone posé sur la table sonna, le distrayant. Il saisit l'engin et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran avant de décrocher.

-Bobby ! J'allais t'appeler et…

Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Sam s'était légèrement penché en avant en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

-Quand ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, complètement pris dans ce que lui disait Bobby, il avait remonté sa main gauche sur la table. Et celle de Castiel avec. L'ange déchu regardait leurs mains jointes avec curiosité. La sensation était agréable.

-Et tu es sûr que… ? Ok, ok… On va aller jeter un œil. Mais avant, il faut qu'on discute d'un truc. Tu te souviens de Castiel ?

Le grognement au bout du fil fut audible pour toute la tablée.

-Oui, c'est ça, celui-là… Il a fait une chute depuis le paradis… Non, pas comme ça. Il a plus ses ailes, voilà… Oui, humain. Donc, si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui le temps qu'il s'habitue à…

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille sous le flot de parole à l'autre bout du fil et fit une grimace en direction de Sam qui haussa les épaules. Reprenant le téléphone, il soupira.

-Oui, je sais Bobby… Pamela est… Non, mais ça n'est pas sa faute, d'accord ? Il obéissait aux… Bobby, s'il-te-plait.

Castiel baissa les yeux à la mention de Pamela. Ca n'était pas sa faute, ni la faute de médium d'ailleurs. Juste un très mauvais concours de circonstance. Elle l'avait conjuré avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre un réceptacle et il n'avait pas pu la dissuader. Mais il ne se sentait pas coupable pour autant.

-D'accord. On sera chez toi d'ici mardi, ok ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en raccrochant le téléphone.

-Alors, questionna Sam.

Mais la serveuse les interrompit en amenant leur commande. Elle servit d'abord Ruby.

-Voilà, princesse….

Puis Sam.

-…Et pour le jeune homme…

Puis Dean et Castiel.

-Et pour les amoureux.

Dean ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, puis remarqua leurs mains jointes et retira précipitamment la sienne. Castiel ressentit douloureusement la perte et sentit ses joues rougir sous l'embarras. Il aurait dû savoir que Dean serait gêné. Il aurait dû retirer sa main…

La serveuse, elle, sourit gentiment à Dean.

-Oh, chéri, t'en fais donc pas, je trouve ça très chou ! C'est si rare de voir des gays qui s'assument dans ce coin paumé !

-Je suis pas gay, grogna Dean.

-Humhum.

Avec un clin d'œil elle repartit vers le comptoir. Un bruit suspect ressemblant fortement à un gloussement se fit entendre du coté de Ruby. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la démone, mais celle-ci se cachait innocemment derrière sa tasse de café. Sam le regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Pourquoi son petit frère ne se moquait-il pas de lui ? Pourquoi le dévisageait-il avec une expression si sombre ?

Décidant d'ignorer Sam jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau seul à seul pour en discuter, Dean saisit une cuillère et plongea dans les délices de sa tarte, tout en buvant son café.

-Tu manges pas ?

La voix de Ruby le tira de son paradis culinaire. Il lui jeta un regard pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'adressait à Castiel.

Castiel, qui avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux, la tête basse, et qui n'avait pas touché à son repas.

-Cas ?

L'ange déchu releva la tête, comme sorti de son monde intérieur et croisa le regard de Dean.

-Excuse-moi, il faut que j'utilise les commodités, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Dean, résistant à l'envie de le taquiner sur le choix des mots, se leva pour le laisser passer et le regarda disparaître en direction des toilettes.

-T'es vraiment un con, Dean…

Il foudroya Ruby du regard. Celle-ci avait piqué un toast à Sam et y étalait une bonne couche de confiture.

-De quoi je me mêle !

Elle mordit dans sa tartine, puis lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je me mêle pas de tes histoires à se voler dans les plumes, mais franchement ! Putain, ce mec, il est tombé pour toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est lui claquer à la gueule ta pseudo-hétérosexualité !

Dean pâlit.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, ça va, grogna-t-elle en se léchant les doigts, c'est évident qu'il est tombé pour ça… Et puis y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde.

_Sam…Sam savait ? _L'expression de son cadet le confirma. _Et merde…_

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un démon !

Ruby ne répondit pas, occupée à couper son bacon. Il replongea donc dans la dégustation de sa tarte, mais celle-ci avait à présent un goût amer.

* * *

Castiel se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et regarda sa réflexion dans la glace. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette apparence. Il n'était pas né comme ça, n'avait pas grandit dans ce manteau de chair. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces traits. Ce corps qui n'était pas le sien… Ou plutôt qui ne l'était que depuis quelques jours…

Il se sentait agressé par ce monde humain qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et Dean… Lui qui croyait le connaître si bien. Il connaissait son âme, ses peurs, ses espoirs… Et pourtant, chaque jour le laissait plus perplexe à l'égard de son protégé. Ancien protégé, se corrigea-t-il.

Patience. Il lui fallait être patient. Apprendre les codes, comprendre les règles, accepter les émotions. Et accepter que Dean ne partagerait jamais son affection, parce qu'à l'inverse de Castiel, il voyait le contour, l'enveloppe, l'extérieur, avant de voir l'âme et l'esprit. Pour Castiel, le sexe et le genre étaient secondaires. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux du mâle Dean, mais de Dean, comme un tout, un être complet. Pour Dean, Castiel était un mâle avant d'être Castiel.

L'ange déchu soupira. _Que Dieu me donne la force d'accepter ce que je ne peux changer, le courage de changer ce qui peut l'être et la sagesse de faire la différence entre les deux_. Il sourit au souvenir de cette simple prière.

Le claquement sec de la porte le tira de sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête pour voir un homme blond, grand et musclé portant un chapeau de cow boy, appuyé contre la porte à présent fermée et barrée. Un autre homme, habillé similairement et de la même carrure mais roux avec une vilaine cicatrice se tenait à sa droite, un démonte pneu dans la main. Un sentiment d'alarme envahit l'ange déchu.

-On aime pas avoir des mecs dans ton genre ici. C'est une ville respectable.

La voix venait de derrière Castiel. S'appuyant au lavabo il tourna la tête. L'homme portait une casquette de base-ball et la batte assortie. Ses yeux derrière sa barbe grise étaient fixés sur Castiel, une lueur cruelle au fond de ses prunelles et dans son sourire torve.

L'ange n'était pas étranger à l'homophobie. Il avait observé les humains et connaissait l'intolérance, les frustrations, et la haine qui se mêlaient pour motiver des hommes comme eux. Mais il ne les comprenait pas, ne les avait jamais compris. Même maintenant, la situation lui paressait irréelle. Ces hommes n'allaient pas l'attaquer juste parce qu'il était… avec Dean ?

-Mon genre, répéta-t-il, tentant de rendre sa voix apaisante.

Celui au démonte pneu commença à jouer avec son instrument en avançant lentement vers l'ange déchu.

-Les tarlouzes. Les pédés. Les sodomites.

Il semblait se délecter de chaque mot craché avec haine. Celui appuyé contre la porte ajouta d'une voix bien plus calme mais brûlante de certitude.

-Vous êtes une insulte à Dieu.

Cette phrase en elle-même était aberrante aux oreilles de l'ange. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne cherchait même pas à raisonner avec ses futurs agresseurs, mais l'argument lui était si… absurde.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Une violente douleur envahit son bras. Le choc du bois contre son dos l'envoya contre la porte de l'une des toilettes. Il gémit de souffrance et tenta de se redresser, pour être envoyé par terre lorsque le démonte pneu s'abattit sur son épaule gauche. Instinctivement, il se protégea la tête de ses bras, alors que l'homme à la batte lui assenait une série de coup sur les jambes et les hanches. Il voulut hurler lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais une main se referma sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre le tirait par les cheveux. Il commença à se débattre des mains et des jambes, mais en vain.

-Pas besoin d'appeler ton petit copain, murmura la vox de l'homme blond contre son oreille, on va s'amuser entre nous, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Un rire gras répondit et il vit avec horreur l'homme au démonte pneu caresser son instrument, tout en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, les immobilisant.

-Tiens le bien !

Il leva le bras et l'abattit violement sur la hanche de l'ange déchu. La douleur se répandit jusqu'à sa main et coupa sa respiration. Il griffa les mains de son agresseur en tentant de libérer sa bouche. Le démonte-pneu s'abattit contre chacune de ses épaules avec un craquement malsain.

-Calme-toi, petite pute !

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la main de l'homme blond le serrait trop fort et bloquait son nez et sa bouche. Se sentant suffoquer il hurla, un vague gémissement le seul son audible. Sa vision se brouilla et sa tête se mit à tourner.

_Dean…_

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Et si l'Enfer…

Tout devint noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais le finir vite pour pas vous laisser sur cette fin en queue de poisson (ou en Castiel brisé, si vous préférez). Ce chapitre a été écrit d'une traite et j'espère qu'il est quand même bon. C'est le dernier « tranquille » avant que les choses commencent à devenir un peu plus sportives pour les Wincester&co. Ah, et la fic est bien sûr AU depuis le 4.13 en ce qui concerne Cas, mais pour les épisodes tels que celui avec la Sirène, qui peuvent exister "tout seuls", je considère qu'ils ont eu lieu, contrairement à la trahison d'Uriel, qui, elle, est imminente…

_**My Sin, My perdition **_

_**6**__**ème**__** partie : Friends or Foes ?**_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que Bobby a dit ? Pourquoi il appelait ?

Sam avait finalement décidé de mettre fin au silence pesant sur la tablée. Ruby mangeait comme quatre, comme d'habitude, ignorant tout autour d'elle hormis son déjeuner, et Dean… Dean faisait la gueule, furieux apparemment que son secret ait été découvert. Pourquoi ? Après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire. Dean n'était pas gay, alors peu importe que Castiel le soit. Un ange gay… Sam avait décidément du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Son frère releva la tête et finit sa dernière bouchée de tarte.

-Il dit qu'il y a des phénomènes météorologiques zarbes dans un bled en plein Wyoming, Afton, je crois que c'est le nom. Wyoming comme l'endroit où Yeux jaunes a ouvert la porte de l'Enfer. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils ont droit à tempête sur tempête. En plus, il semblerait que le nombre de patient explose dans les hôpitaux.

-Agression ?

-Non, maladie. Parait qu'on croit à une épidémie, mais aucun des patients ne présentent les mêmes symptômes. Pour l'un ça va être la grippe, pour l'autre la rougeole. Normal quoi. Mais le nombre de patient, lui, l'est pas. Ils en ont admis environ huit fois plus en deux jours qu'en une semaine en temps normal.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ruby.

-Tu crois que ça peut être un sceau ?

La démone se mordit la lèvre.

-Ca peut être un démon, ça c'est sûr. Et un sacrément puissant pour avoir ce genre d'effet sur l'environnement. Quand à savoir si c'est un sceau… Je suis pas spécialiste. Mieux vaudrait demander à notre ange perso.

Elle porta son attention sur le siège vide de Castiel. Sam l'imita. L'ange était parti depuis un petit moment déjà. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore revenu ?

-Dis, Dean, ça fait bien dix minutes que Cas est aux toilettes. Il sait comment ça marche au moins ?

Dean hésita un instant.

-Il m'a dit que oui.

-Tu devrais aller voir quand même.

-Je suis pas sa nurse, grogna l'ainé sur la défensive.

Mais il était déjà en train de se lever pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Sam le regarda partir puis but un peu de son thé, énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir, récita sentencieusement Ruby en finissant son omelette.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton idiot de frère. C'est évident qu'il est pas indifférent à angelot, sinon, il prendrait pas tout ça au premier degré et aussi mal.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Dean n'est pas gay.

La démone leva les yeux au ciel et soupira théâtralement.

-Et en plus, il n'y a même pas un Winchester pour rattraper l'autre…

* * *

Dean grommelait dans sa barbe. Saloperie de Ruby, elle pouvait pas garder son clapet fermé, non ? C'était trop lui demandé de respecter son intimité et celle de Castiel ? Il appuya sur la porte pour l'ouvrir normalement et resta bête lorsque celle-ci résista. _Les toilettes sont condamnées ? _Songea-t-il avec surprise. Puis un bruit attira son attention. Une sorte de gémissement étouffé, suivit d'un choc sourd. Il écarquilla les yeux, se recula et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, faisant voler le verrou. La scène qui l'accueillit glaça son sang d'effroi avant de l'enflammer de rage.

Castiel était recroquevillé au sol, en sang. Un homme lui prenait le poult, pendant que deux autres se tenaient debout près du corps inanimé, leurs instruments de morts sanglants encore en main. Tous avaient sursauté et le regardaient avec surprise. Dean gronda férocement, se retenant de leur cogner dessus à mains nues. Trop risqué contre des brutes bien armées. Il pourrait les tuer par accident et après, bonjour les emmerdes. En plus, c'était que des humains. A la place, il sortit son Beretta et les regarda se reculer légèrement avec soulagement et satisfaction.

-Cassez-vous, ou je vous tue.

Sa voix était mortellement calme.

-T'oseras pas, railla celui qui portait une casquette de base-ball avec une arrogance vacillante.

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent en un sourire hargneux et dénué d'émotion.

-Me tente pas, je suis plus vraiment à ça près.

A ce moment précis, les tuer lui paraissait tout à fait envisageable. Envolés, ses réflexions d'un instant auparavant. Il voulait juste les écraser comme des insectes et les emmener lui-même en Enfer. Ce fut la pensée de l'Abysse qui arrêta sa main. Il regarda donc les deux cow boys reculer vers la porte arrière sans ciller, prêt à faire feu au moindre faux pas.

-Dean !

Sam fut à ses cotés en un instant, suivit de près par Ruby.

-Oh non, souffla le cadet en voyant le corps par terre.

Il releva des yeux à présent remplis de haine, vers les trois hommes. Ceux-ci, mesurant leurs chances autour de zéro, s'empressèrent de sortir. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Dean rangea son arme et se précipita aux cotés de Castiel. Soulevant délicatement le corps inerte, il l'appuya contre sa poitrine. Le visage de l'ange déchu était rougeâtre mais intacte. Par contre, le reste de son corps semblait couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures sanguinolentes, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les blessures cachées sous ses vêtements.

-Cas ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, effleurant son cou à la recherche de son poult. Il était faible mais bien présent.

Sam quand à lui, examinait Castiel consciencieusement, palpant son corps avec efficacité.

-C'est bon, Dean, c'est pas trop grave, ils y sont pas allé aussi fort qu'ils auraient pu. Il est juste inconscient, mais il faudrait l'emmener faire des radios pour voir s'il n'a rien de cassé.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, il releva les yeux. Dean serrait les dents, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'ange déchu.

-Dean !

Son ainé sortit de sa torpeur et lui jeta un regard vide. Il désigna les lèvres de Castiel, dont le contour avait légèrement bleui.

-Ils on failli l'étouffer, Sammy. Il ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Sam doutait qu'un être comme Castiel soit naïf à ce point mais il ne dit rien, il était troublé par la réaction de son frère face à l'attaque. Son ainé semblait réellement perturbé et il serrait Castiel contre lui, l'enveloppant comme s'il voulait le protéger contre le monde entier. Les mots de Ruby prenaient un nouveau sens. En parlant de Ruby… La démone n'était nulle part.

Sam haussa les épaules, Ruby allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Il y avait plus urgent.

-Dean, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Son frère acquiesça sans lâcher prise et Sam le laissa avec Castiel pendant qu'il appelait une ambulance.

* * *

-Putain, j'le crois pas ! Quelle plaie !

L'homme jeta sa casquette de base ball et sa batte dans une poubelle. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose, ça n'était pas comme si le shérif allait se déranger pour une paire de pédales, mais mieux valait être prudent. La soirée avait si bien commencée, mais il avait fallu que l'autre tarlouze soit armée. Même pas fichu de se battre comme un homme.

-Parce que s'y mettre à trois contre un, c'est être un homme ?

La voix féminine le coupa dans son élan. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard froid d'une mince et pâle rouquine, enveloppée dans un manteau cette garce avait-elle pu savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux, bébé ? Un bon coup ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage impassible.

-Même pas si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre, espèce de vermine.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Putain de froid !

-Tu as commis deux erreurs ce matin. La première, t'en prendre à mon petit frère et la seconde, me laisser m'approcher suffisamment près pour faire ceci.

Elle leva rapidement la main et toucha son front de deux de ses doigts. Il cria sous la violence des images qui déferlèrent devants ses yeux. Du sang, des chairs déchirés, battues, calcinés. Des cris de souffrance et de terreur. Son corps fur pris de convulsions et envahit de tourments plus atroces les uns que les autres. Il aurait voulu hurler à nouveau, mais sa gorge refusa d'obéir.

-Ressens donc ce que chaque homosexuel torturé pour qui il est a pu ressentir. Ca en fait un certain nombre depuis le début des temps. Crois-moi, tu ne survivras pas au millième de ces supplices.

Et sans rien ajouté, elle se détourna et le laissa mourir dans l'allé déserte.

* * *

Les deux cow boy se dirigeaient vers leur pick-up en silence. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient ressentie, ni de ce qui venaient de se passer. Ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait probablement faire profile bas quelques temps. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et à peine une minute plus tard, celle-ci flambait joyeusement. Une série d'exposions suivit, finissant de réduire leurs cadavres à néant sous les yeux complètement noir d'une jolie brunette qui se tenait à quelques pas de là. Celle-ci posa la main sur la coupure qu'elle avait elle-même fait dans son bras afin de lancer son sort et sourit.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec mes roudoudous. Ou avec mes garçons.

Et elle s'éloigna tranquillement.

* * *

Sam était en train de donner de fausses identités et de raconter les bobards habituels à la réception. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent attention, songea Dean sarcastiquement, ou ils finiraient par rentrer dans un hôpital où ils avaient déjà été soignés sous des noms différents. Il était assis à coté du lit où l'on avait installé Castiel. L'ange déchu reposait, à nouveau bandé des pieds à la tête.

-A croire que t'aime ça…murmura Dean avec un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

Les médecins avaient dit qu'il irait bien, juste deux côtes cassées et aucune commotion, même s'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il reviendrait bientôt à lui, son corps récupérait du traumatisme. Il resterait endolori un bon mois, mais à part ça, son rétablissement serait relativement rapide. Il avait eu de la chance. Dean croisa les mains devant lui et y appuya son menton. Ruby avait raison, il faisait un piètre protecteur. L'ange n'était pas censé être sa responsabilité, mais il avait tout sacrifié pour lui et était seul et perdu dans un monde incompréhensible. Et voilà le résultat. Et lui, le soi-disant grand chasseur, s'était laissé obséder par l'idée de prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas gay et avait baissé sa garde. Castiel en avait payé le prix.

-Bonjour Dean.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix calme et grave. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il portait un vieux jean troué et un tee-shirt noir moulant, ainsi qu'une multitude de bijoux métalliques. Des cheveux aile de corbeau et des yeux soulignés de khôl complétaient le tableau. _Ok, je suis en plein délire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fumé et qui c'est ce mini Dracula ?_

-Mon nom est Elemiah, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix atone à la question silencieuse, on m'a chargé de veiller à ce que tu accomplisses ta tâche.

Les yeux de Dean s'étrécirent avec méfiance.

-T'es le remplaçant de Cas ?

L'ange tourna à demi la tête vers la forme allongée.

-C'est exacte… Depuis la chute de Castiel, ton avenir a été beaucoup discuté. Mes supérieurs ont décidé que tu étais encore utile malgré tout.

Il se détacha de la fenêtre pour se pencher vers Castiel, puis, après une minute, il se redressa et toisa Dean.

-Tu dois aller dans le Wyoming. Le sceau de la peste va y être brisé. Nous ne pouvons nous y rendre, les démons ont mis beaucoup de zèle à nous bloquer l'accès. Si ce sceau est brisé, alors les pires épidémies se répandront sur Terre, peste noire, Ebola…et d'autres que vous ne connaissez même pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Génial.

-Comment brise-t-on le sceau ?

-En souillant et détruisant un saint. C'est un rituel complexe.

Dean leva les sourcils.

-Hein ?

Elemiah répéta plus lentement.

-En souillant et…

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais je croyais que les saints étaient canonisés à leur mort ?

L'ange nia de la tête.

-Un saint est une personne dont la foi est si forte qu'elle lui permet d'accomplir des miracles, qu'elle soit reconnue comme tel ou non par les autres humains est hors de propos.

Des images du pasteur aveugle et de sa femme manipulant le faucheur pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir s'imposèrent à Dean, provocant une montée de sueur froide. Il savait de quoi étaient capables les fanatiques, et il n'avait pas envie de voir ceux qui en plus étaient en odeur de sainteté…

-Et il y a donc un « saint » dans le Wyoming ?

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique, admonesta l'ange, rien de ce que tu as vu ou connu jusqu'ici ne s'apparente aux miracles d'un saint. Et oui. Il y a un saint dans le Wyoming, ou plutôt une sainte. Elle s'appelle Qiao An.

Dean fronça les sourcils à la prononciation étrange et tenta de répéter.

-Chiaaaoane ?

L'ange secoua la tête.

-Non, Qiao An. Qiao An Wu. Elle est d'origine chinoise. Ton rôle est de la récupérer et de la faire sortir de la ville d'Afton. Ceci fait, nous pourrons nous occuper d'elle et la protéger.

Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Castiel, il ne voulait pas foncer tête baissée dans un antre de démons, il ne voulait pas replonger dans cet enfer… Mais qu'était le caprice de Dean Winchester contre une épidémie de peste noire ?

-Bon, ok. Et elle ressemble à quoi cette meuf ?

Elemiah se tordit légèrement pour attraper quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean faisant tinter ses bracelets. _Il a la gay attitude celui-là…_Songea Dean, blasé.

-Tiens, c'est une photo d'elle.

Il lui tendit une vieille coupure de presse chiffonnée.

-Tu dois faire vite. Je ne sais pas quel démon Lilith a envoyé, mais une chose est certaine, ces maladies qui se propagent sont le résultat de sa présence. Si ça continue, de nombreux humains vont mourir.

Dean eut un demi-sourire amer.

-Et c'est important pour vous, ça ?

Elemiah se détourna et revint près de la fenêtre, caressant distraitement le rideau, créant un fluide jeu d'ombres et de lumière avec les éclats du soleil.

-En soi, non. Quelques milliers d'animaux en moins ne font pas grande différence au niveau universel. Mais dans l'absolue, nous déplorons les pertes inutiles.

Il fixa ses yeux noirs, brûlants et inhumains sur Dean. Ce regard lui rappelait le Castiel des premiers temps, si ce n'est qu'à l'inverse de Castiel, son visage n'exprimait pas une once de compassion et la jeunesse de son corps ne parvenait pas à masquer la vieillesse de l'esprit qui l'habitait.

-Et puis, c'est important pour toi, non ?

Et l'ange disparut. Dean se détendit sensiblement et reporta son attention sur Castiel. L'ange déchu dormait toujours, apparemment inconscient de ce qui se jouait autour de lui. _Pourquoi tu es tombé, Cas… ? Regarde qui on nous a collé à la place. Un Uriel miniature. Joie…_

-Dean…

Il se tourna vers Sam, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Les médecins disent qu'il pourra sortir demain. Et j'ai appelé Bobby, il arrive demain aussi.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir ?

Sam sortit, forçant Dean à en faire autant. Le couloir était vide et silencieux. Quelque soient les problèmes d'Afton, Wyoming, ici on ne les connaissait pas. Le personnel vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement. Sam avait le menton droit et se tenait rigide, une moue butée sur le visage.

-Parce que toi et moi, on va dans le Wyoming, et que Cas a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

Dean posa les mains sur ses hanches avec un regard appuyé à son cadet.

-T'as pas l'impression d'avoir pris une décision unilatérale, là tout de suite ?

Son frère ne répondit pas mais désigna le papier toujours pressé dans la main de l'ainé.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Dean baissa les yeux et ouvrit la coupure de presse. C'était une photo tirée d'un article sur le sauvetage par une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, Qiao An Wu, d'un petit garçon poignardé. Elle avait réussi à maintenir le garçon en vie alors qu'il aurait dû mourir de la blessure au cœur. La photo montrait le visage en détresse d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, au visage joliment ovale et aux yeux sombres en amande tenant le corps inerte d'un enfant d'environ cinq ans dans ses bras, alors que les secours venaient d'arriver.

-C'est une sainte apparemment, marmonna Dean en tendant la photo à son frère. J'ai vu l'ange qu'ils m'ont collé à la place de Cas, Elemiah ou un truc du genre. Il a dit que le sceau de la peste était sur le point d'être brisé. Pour ça, il faut que les démons tuent cette fille. Et ne change pas de sujet ! D'où tu tiens qu'on va dans le Wyoming, comme ça, sans me demander mon avis ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas trainer éternellement au même endroit sans rien faire, Dean. C'est la guerre, là-dehors !

Il leva la photo d'un geste brusque.

-Et ceci le confirme. On doit stopper Lilith, je te rappelle. On a pas le temps de prendre soin d'un chiot perdu.

-C'est de Cas dont tu parles ? Sympathique dis-moi. Et moi, alors, je suis quoi ? Le boulet que tu traines à ton pied ?

Sam poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu vas pas remettre ça ! C'est bon, ok ? De toute façon, si les anges le demandent, on a pas le choix, pas vrai ?

_Parce que tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les anges toi, depuis quand,_ Songea Dean par devers lui, _ou est-ce que c'est seulement quand ça t'arrange ? _Mais il en avait assez de se battre, de confronter son frère. Celui-ci était tellement engoncé dans ses certitudes, tellement sûr de sa force. Parfois, Dean ne reconnaissait plus son Sam, celui qui le forçait à rester dans le droit chemin, à écouter sa morale, lorsque Dean était tenté de passer outre. Les rôles étaient presque inversés maintenant… Mais parfois Sam redevenait Sam et il lui revenait ce fol espoir que peut-être tout irait bien, que son frère serait sauvé… _Et plus dure sera la chute_, murmura dans son esprit une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Uriel.

Il haussa les épaules et fit mine de retourner dans la chambre.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, conscient de l'air de défiance qui devait animer ses traits et répondit froidement.

-Je retourne veiller Castiel. Que ça te plaise ou non, je quitte pas son chevet jusqu'à ce que Bobby soit là. Si ça emmerde les anges, ils ont qu'à se trouver un autre boy-toy. Et si tu veux partir seul, t'as qu'à piquer une caisse. Te gêne surtout pas pour moi.

-Dean…

Le ton suppliant de Sam le fit presque vaciller mais il tint bon. Il retourna s'asseoir lentement, délibérément et entendit sans se retourner le soupir de son frère.

-Bon ok. Je vais faire des recherches sur cette fille… Génial. Ils auraient pu choisir une photo plus récente : l'article date de presque sept ans, elle doit avoir 23-24 ans maintenant… Je vais voir à quoi elle ressemble et ce qu'elle fait. Et voir si je peux en apprendre plus sur ce fameux sceau de la peste.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-C'est ça…

Il écouta les pas de Sam s'éloigner avant de se passer les mains sur la figure. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa situation depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant, il se sentait oppressé. Et une autre personne dépendait de lui. Il s'avança et posa la main sur le lit.

-T'inquiète, Cas. Je laisserai plus jamais un truc comme ça arriver.

Il ne savait pas si ces mots étaient pour Castiel ou pour lui.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Dean était assis, les yeux dans le vague, sans bouger. Il pensait aux récents événements, à Sam et, lorsqu'il laissait son esprit dériver, à Lisa et Ben. Il savait que quelque part, il était soulagé de ne pas être son père, et qu'il ne supporterait pas cette vie « normale » plus de quelques mois. Mais pour un esprit fatigué, c'était une rêverie agréable que de s'imaginer tenant la main de Lisa tout en se promenant dans un parc en regardant Ben jouer ou faire du vélo.

-Dean…

La voix était un peu sourde et rauque. Mais les splendides yeux bleus qui s'ouvrirent lentement étaient lucides. Le chasseur se pencha un peu en avant.

-Hey, Cas…

Il lui sourit en rajustant son oreiller. _T'es totalement une meuf là Dean, on arrête les frais_, se morigéna-t-il immédiatement.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant.

-J'ai mal, répondit simplement l'ange déchu en toute honnêteté avec un demi-sourire fatigué.

-Ouais, je sais. Ils y sont allés comme des brutes. Mais t'as eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu vas en avoir pour un bon mois à marcher sur des œufs, à moins qu'Anna mette de nouveau son grain de sel.

L'ange tourna la tête vers le plafond avec un soupir.

-J'en doute, elle a déjà pris suffisamment de risques.

Un long silence suivit.

-Je suis désolé, Cas, finit par souffler le chasseur, presque inaudible.

Castiel posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, une expression étonné animant ses traits.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Ces hommes voulaient du sang. Mon sang, parce que je t'aime et que tu es un homme et que je suis un homme aussi maintenant.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un mélange de fatalisme et d'étonnement, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il disait fût possible tout en ne pouvant le nier.

-Tout le monde ne trouve pas l'homosexualité normale, acquiesça Dean prudemment, et puis il y a les macho men qui aimeraient bien être homophobes mais qui savent qu'ils ne le sont pas vraiment et qui feraient n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'ils sont pas gay.

Devant l'expression à la fois incrédule et amusée de Castiel, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire et tiqua.

-Pas que moi je sois…Enfin je veux dire… J'ai rien contre les homo et…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté et Dean finit par se détendre et sourire.

-Tu me laisses creuser mon trou et m'enfoncer, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas Dean, c'est ton monde, tu le connais mieux que moi.

Mais il y avait une lueur taquine dans son regard.

-Oh ça va, grogna le chasseur, mais sans animosité.

Puis il se hâta de changer de sujet.

-Ils étaient indemnes quand je suis intervenu Cas, il se tenait debout à coté de ce qu'ils pensaient probablement être ton cadavre. Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ? D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu te débrouillais pas mal au corps à corps ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que j'étais. Je ne me suis toujours pas acclimaté à ce corps…Mais surtout, je crois… Je crois que je ne réalisais pas qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire. Et après, c'était trop tard, ils me tenaient.

Dean hocha lentement la tête.

-Cas, les humains sont des animaux. Uriel a pas tord en ce sens. Certains sont vicieux et cruels, pas si loin des démons.

-Alors ce ne sont pas des animaux, Dean, murmura l'ange déchu d'une voix fatiguée, les animaux ne sont pas cruels…Et le vice est affaire d'homme.

Ils se turent un instant, réfléchissant à cela.

-Que s'est-il passé après que je sois tombé inconscient ? Finit par demander Castiel, avec de plus en plus de lassitude dans la voix.

-J'ai été voir ce que tu foutais et je les ai trouvé là. Ils…

-Tu ne les as pas tués, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean leva les sourcils.

-Attends, après le coup de raser une ville de 2000 habitants pour juste une sorcière, c'est un peu tard pour me sortir le « tu ne tueras point ».

Castiel le fixa de son étrange regard soutenu, rappelant à Dean l'ange qu'il avait été.

-Ca n'est pas les gens que tu tues le problème, Dean, mais l'effet que la culpabilité a sur toi. Ca n'était que des humains, cruels et emplis de haine, certes, mais de simples humains. Les tuer aurait été pour toi une nouvelle source de tourment. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Ca n'était plus une question. Son ton raisonnait d'une tranquille certitude.

-Non, se surprit à répondre Dean, j'ai hésité, mais…J'ai pas pu. J'ai pensé à l'Enfer…

Castiel acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et posa une main sur la sienne, en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

-Il faut plus de courage pour maitriser sa colère que pour laisser libre cours à sa rage. Tu t'obstines à ne voir que les 10 dernières années de ton séjour en Enfer, lorsque tu as cédé. Moi, je vois les 30 ans durant lesquels tu as tenu bon. Tu crois que tu as perdu une part de toi en Enfer, mais c'est faux. Tu as gagné en expérience et en sagesse. Tu n'es pas un homme brisé, Dean. Tu es un homme qui a vécu le pire pour en sortir plus fort. Tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est de croire en toi.

Le regard idolâtre était de retour et Dean se sentait à la foi mal-à-l'aise et incroyablement flatté.

-Hem…Euh…Ouais, si tu le dis.

Il retira sa main et détourna un instant les yeux, avant de redevenir complètement sérieux et de fixer Castiel.

-Il y a un nouveau plumeux qui s'est ramené pour me faire la leçon tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

-Qui ?

-Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Elemiah.

-Oh, fut le seul commentaire de l'ange déchu.

-Quoi, « oh » ? C'est qui ce type ?

Castiel soupira.

-Il appartient à la même légion qu'Uriel et m…qu'Uriel. C'est un spécialiste.

Dean sentit les sueurs froides revenir.

-Un spécialiste, euh, spécialiste ? Comme Uriel ?

Mais Castiel secouait la tête.

-Non. Son domaine est l'esprit. Il est très doué pour pénétrer l'âme et lire dans les cœurs. C'est un interrogateur hors pair, essentiellement parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'interroger pour faire parler ou pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherche.

Il se tût un instant.

-Il est très dangereux, Dean, sans concession. Il obéit aux ordres avec plus de zèle que la plupart des autres anges, même Uriel. J'imagine qu'après ma chute, le Paradis ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

_Génial. La totale._ Songea Dean, avec un fatalisme blasé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de la part des cons auréolés…

-Que voulait-il ?

Dean aurait préféré ne rien dire, mais à voir le regard expectatif de Castiel, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

-Il m'a donné un nouveau job, grogna-t-il. Le sceau de la peste.

-Le sceau de la peste ? Répéta Castiel avec surprise. Ont-ils identifié le saint que les démons visent ?

_Décidément, Cas pourrait nous être utile, il en connaît un rayon. Une fois installé chez Bobby, il fera une bonne base de données…_

-Oui, une certaine Chiaaaoane, ou un truc bizarre dans le style. Elle vit à Ashton, c'est dans le Wyoming.

-Qiao An, corrigea Castiel.

-Tu la connais ? S'étonna le chasseur.

L'ange déchu approuva de la tête.

-Bien sûr. Le paradis connaît les noms de chaque saint qui évolue sur cette Terre.

_Ca paraît évident, effectivement._

-Bref, Sammy et moi on doit la récupérer, vu que la zone a été rendu étanche à l'auréole.

Castiel le regardait présent avec inquiétude.

-Les démons que vous allaient rencontrer sont beaucoup trop puissants pour vous, Dean. Laisse-moi…

Dean leva la main sèchement.

-Oh non, mon petit ange, toi, tu restes avec Bobby. La bagarre d'aujourd'hui a fait que renforcer mon idée que t'es pas prêt pour ça.

Il mit fin à toute discussion en se levant.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher un jus de fruit pour toi et du café pour moi.

-Dean…

-Ahah ! Je sais que tu voudrais du café, mais c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as. Je reviens !

Et il disparut rapidement laissant un Castiel irrité, se fichant bien du café, mais furieux d'être laissé en arrière.

_Pourquoi ne m'acceptes-tu pas, Dean Winchester ? _Il s'était déjà posé cette question à leur première rencontre. Et maintenant, elle avait un tout nouveau sens.

* * *

_Alors, Elemiah, verdict ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA** : Dsl, je sais que j'ai été longue à délivrer ce chapitre, mais l'ep.4.20 a fait surchauffer mon imagination et j'ai deux autre OS en préparation (bad bad bad, je sais vv). En plus j'ai un boulot de folie. Mais bon, voilà, comme promis, et comme il était long, je le coupe à nouveau en deux. J'essayerai d'être plus rapide à poster le suivant (alexa, ce matin c'est le bon mdr). Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews, vous savez que j'en redemande (et les filles, ne vous excusez jamais de laisser des pavés, j'adore ^^)

Sur ce chapitre, c'est surtout la personnalité de Sam qui m'inquiète. J'espère que je l'ai pas trop mal cerné, ni fait trop fleur bleue :/ )

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition **_

_**7**__**ème**__** partie: Long Lost Brothers **_

* * *

Robert Singer n'était pas un homme difficile. Oui, il était bourru et un peu trop proche de sa bouteille, mais on pouvait compter sur lui quelque soit l'heure ou le jour, il était intelligent, travailleur et plein de ressources et il aurait donné sa vie pour chacun de ses amis, aurait tué pour eux. Et c'était justement le problème. Pamela Barnes étaient une de ses meilleures amies. Lorsqu'il l'avait amené à l'hôpital en pleurs, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, et ceux sans qu'aucune larme ne put sortir de ses orbites brûlées, il avait eu des envies de meurtres. Il aurait volontiers arraché ailes et auréoles à tous les anges de la Création pour avoir détruit les magnifiques yeux de la médium.

Il avait toujours des envies de meurtres, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas à en avoir à l'encontre du pâle jeune homme allongé dans le lit qui le regardait avec la paire d'yeux bleus les plus pénétrants et purs qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Castiel en personne, sauf très brièvement, dans ce vieux hangar et il ne s'en rappelait presque pas. D'après ce que Sam et Dean en avaient dit et les vagues impressions qu'il avait conservé, il s'était attendu à une présence imposante, à un être solennel et inquiétant respirant la puissance. Oh, le visage était sérieux et grave, les yeux trop sages, mais il avait aussi un air d'innocence indescriptible propre à tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore réellement commencé à vivre, et il n'avait absolument rien d'inquiétant. Bobby n'avait aucun mal à voir ce qui attirait Dean à lui. Il devait éveiller tous les instincts protecteurs du chasseur avec juste un regard. Exactement comme celui, incertain, qu'il venait de lui adresser, et Bobby vit Dean lui faire un petit signe de tête rassurant en réponse.

-Il faut qu'on aille à Afton, Bobby. Le sceau va être brisé et cette pauvre fille a besoin de nous. Mais je veux pas que Cas soit seul. Il a le don de s'attirer tous les ennuis possibles. Il est tellement… tellement… Enfin, tu verras.

C'était tout ce que Dean avait dit avant de l'introduire dans la chambre. Sam lui avait déjà raconté la bataille du bar, et le vieux chasseur comprenait très bien ce que Dean voulait dire.

-Dean, appela Sam depuis la porte, il faut qu'on y aille.

Bobby regarda avec intérêt Dean serrer les dents et hocher la tête avec réticence. Comme d'habitude, Dean contenait ses émotions presque impeccablement. Mais il connaissait très bien l'aîné des Winchester. Castiel, quand à lui, ne semblait pas versé dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, ou n'en prenait pas la peine. Son visage exprimait clairement le mélange d'inquiétude et de frustration qu'il éprouvait en regardant Dean.

-Ca va aller, Cas, grogna Dean avec un rapide signe de main.

Sam s'avança vers le lit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-Tiens, Castiel, c'est pour toi. En fait, je devrais dire pour Andrew Sutton, c'est le nom sous lequel j'ai souscrit l'abonnement.

Il lui tendit un téléphone portable. L'ange déchu le prit en l'observant avec étonnement avant de relever les yeux sur Sam et de pencher la tête sur le coté. Mais celui qui était le plus surpris, c'était Dean. Il regardait Sam avec stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-J'ai mis mon numéro, celui de Bobby et celui de Dean en mémoire. Et j'ai mis son numéro dans ton portable, Dean. Bon, on y va maintenant ?

Dean hocha la tête, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ok, Sammy.

Il se tourna vers Castiel avec un sourire taquin.

-Et toi, sois gentil avec grand'Pa Bobby !

Le dit-Bobby secoua du chef avant de lui donner une claque sur la tête.

-Allez fous le camp, idiot, grogna-t-il.

-Hey ! Protesta Dean avec indignation, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Castiel et de s'éclipser à la suite de Sam.

Bobby se tourna vers sa nouvelle charge avec un faux air grognon.

-Bon, et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ?

Il regarda avec amusement l'ange déchu pencher la tête sur le coté et considérer sa réponse une question qui aurait dû être rhétorique.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre monde, finit-il par dire à voix basse. Mais je peux vous aider. Dean dit que je serai une bonne « base de données ». Et je lis et écrit toutes les langues vivantes ou mortes.

Bobby leva les sourcils à cela. Castiel le fixait calmement, sans arrogance ou humilité.

-Donc t'as encore tes souvenirs de quand t'avais tes ailes ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Bobby émit un grognement appréciateur avant de s'avancer et de le prendre par le bras, l'aidant à se relever. L'ange déchu se tendit visiblement sous la douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui lui valut une certaine admiration de la part du chasseur.

-Ils y ont pas été avec des pincettes, hein, grogna-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Castiel approuva en silence avant de faire quelques pas pour récupérer ses affaires. Bobby ne lui demanda rien de plus. Sam avait eu l'air un peu embarrassé quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi une bande de crétins s'était jeté sur le déchu, et à ce propos, pourquoi était-il déchu en premier lieu ? Il avait un peu bafouillé sur l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens du coin et Bobby avait additionné deux et deux. Donc, ces connards avaient pensé que Castiel était gay. Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça ? Ca pouvait être une maladresse du nouvel humain, mais si c'était vrai, c'était probablement lié à sa chute. Devant l'embarras de Sam quand il avait réclamé des précisions, Bobby avait additionné quatre et quatre et comprit que Castiel ne devait pas être indifférent à celui qu'il avait été cherché jusqu'en Enfer. D'où l'inutilité d'en demander plus. Une fois que l'ange déchu eut terminé de s'habiller, Bobby l'entraina vers la sortie de l'hôpital, puis vers son pick-up.

* * *

Dean avait mis Metallica à fond, et s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque s'imaginer revenu à un temps plus calme, un temps où ils étaient comme deux cow-boys, lui et Sam, sur les routes. Découvrir le vilain, le punir, sauver la fille et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, finir dans son lit…

Mais c'était bel et bien fini. Depuis l'Enfer, pas une fois il n'avait ressenti l'excitation propre à la chasse. Pas une fois. Maintenant, suivre ses habitudes était juste un autre moyen de ne pas penser à l'avenir, ou au présent. Surtout au présent. Le volume baissa d'un coup et il se tourna à demi vers son frère pour protester mais celui-ci prit la parole en premier, en rassemblant des papiers sur ses genoux.

-Alors… Son nom est Qiao An Wu.

Comptez sur Sam pour arriver à prononcer ce putain de nom tout à fait correctement…

-Elle aura 24 ans dans une semaine. Elle est née à Afton, Wyoming, où ses parents ont émigrés depuis la province du Yunnan, il y a quarante ans. Elle suit un double cursus médecine et anthropologie à Harvard, une sacrée tête. Elle est aussi membre à titre intérimaire de médecins sans frontières et de trois ONG américaines.

Dean eut un signe de tête accompagné d'une moue approbatrice.

-Normal, c'est une sainte après tout…

-Ouais… J'ai vu aussi que son père possède un restaurant, sa famille vit au-dessus, et qu'elle a un frère aîné, Feng.

Génial. Il allait être très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser sa petite sœur partir pour une destination inconnue avec deux types louches pour chaperon…

-Et il fait quoi, lui ?

Sam fourragea dans ses papiers.

-Il était mécano. Apparemment la miss a récupéré tout le QI de sa génération.

-Etait ?

-Ouais, il est mort quand elle avait treize ans… Il a été tué par une bande de jeune. L'article que j'ai lu dit que le motif était raciste. Qiao An a assisté à sa mort.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ressentant avec acuité ce qu'avait pu être la peine, la colère et l'horreur de la petite de se voir ainsi enlevé un membre de sa famille. Rien n'était plus important que la famille… Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

-Ca a pas dû être facile pour elle… Commenta Sam doucement.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, ni au fait qu'ils allaient débouler dans la vie d'une fille tout-à-fait normale, promise à un brillant avenir et probablement le compromettre définitivement. Tout ça parce que Môssieur Dieu tout puissant l'avait choisi elle pour être sa promotrice sur Terre, et du coup jeté tous les démons du coin sur ses traces.

Sam rangea les articles dans son sac avant de se laisser aller contre son siège.

-En ce qui concerne le sceau de la peste, j'ai pas guère. Juste la phrase menaçante et cryptique habituelle tirée du livre des _Révélations_. Apparemment, si le sceau est brisé, crise sanitaire majeure. Et le moyen de briser le sceau est à vomir, le rituel est décrit comme incluant du sang de vierge, un viol mental et physique du saint, et l'envoi de son âme en Enfer…

Sam avait l'air vaguement malade à cette évocation. Et furieux.

-Il faut qu'on sauve cette fille, Dean. Et qu'on chope le démon qui veut briser le sceau. Il doit savoir comment trouver Lilith.

Dean donna un violent coup de frein et arrêta l'impala sur le coté de la route. Il se tourna vers son frère.

-Non mais ça va pas ! T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce que Ruby a dit ? C'est plein de démons là-bas ! Et celui qui dirige le truc rend les gens malades par sa seule présence ! Cette fille risque sa peau et son âme dans cette affaire !

Sam soupira et se lécha les lèvres.

-Je sais, et je propose pas qu'on s'en serve comme appât, rassure-toi. Mais s'il suffit de sortir de la ville pour que les Anges prennent le relais, on le fait et ensuite on y retourne. Je pense que quoique ce soit derrière tout ça, sera suffisamment furieux contre nous pour venir nous…

-Réduire en miettes ? Sam, on est pas préparé à affronter ce genre de saloperie. T'as vu la cata avec Alastair avant qu'Anna le grille en récupérant son jus ? On aurait pas pu se le faire seuls, même Cas s'est pris une raclé ! Alors on la joue mollo et on assure nos arrières.

Sam marmonna pour lui-même.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. On fait comme tu veux.

Un long silence s'imposa alors que Dean redémarrait. L'ainé réfléchissait à un moyen d'amener Qiao An aux Anges, pendant que le cadet réfléchissait à leur plan d'action contre les démons.

-Y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire, finit par remarquer Dean, si _big bad demon_ est déjà là-bas, pourquoi il en a pas déjà fini avec elle ?

Sam se caressa la joue pensivement.

-Le rituel doit probablement prendre place à un moment précis, sous la pleine lune ou quelque chose du genre. Quoique j'ai rien lu de tel dans les _Révélations_. Elemiah t'a bien dit qu'elle était encore en vie ?

-Pas vraiment de raison de nous y envoyer sinon…

Sam haussa les épaules et prit le parti de regarder par la fenêtre. Pas vraiment de raison, mouais, sauf si le Paradis leur préparait un coup en douce… Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser à ce démon une seule chance de s'en tirer sans combattre. Il avait repris du sang de Ruby ce matin, et il se sentait fort. Dean n'était pas prêt à ça, mais ça n'était pas grave. Il ne voulait pas mettre son frère en danger de toute façon. Il n'aurait qu'à trouver un moyen de laisser Dean avec Qiao An et… et quoi ? Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour imaginer que Dean le laisserait repartir en arrière. Mais Dean ne se rendait pas compte. Il se laissait porter par les événements, sur le chemin que les anges avaient tracé pour lui. Pour Sam, il s'agissait de toute sa vie. De sa malédiction. De sa vengeance. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir la vie dont il rêvait, cette vie normale, une femme, une famille…Parce qu'il n'était pas normal et ne le serait jamais. Parce que le monde était un mensonge, un cauchemar remplis de monstres qu'on ne voit pas mais qui sont prêts à vous assaillir. Mais il le changerait, ce monde. Il éliminerait toute la vermine trainant dans les ténèbres et recréerait un monde normal, sain, sans démons et sans monstres. Puisque Dieu avait bâclé le travail, les hommes devaient le parachever. Mais les hommes normaux étaient faibles, sans défense, sans espoir. Pas lui.

Il transcenderait sa malédiction pour mettre fin à tout ça. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, même si Dean n'en avait pas conscience. Il ferait un monde meilleur dans lequel Dean pourrait guérir, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas aux anges. Il donnerait à son frère ainé une chance d'avoir tout ce que son frère rêvait d'avoir sans l'avouer, amour, famille, enfants... Dean ferait un merveilleux père, et quoi ? Parce que Dieu avait abandonné les hommes, aucun enfant à part lui n'aurait la chance d'être élevé par Dean ? Non, pas question. Il repaierait la dette énorme qu'il avait envers son ainé, pour les quarante ans d'Enfer qu'il avait vécu pour sauver Sam, et personne ne l'arrêterait. Les anges pouvaient aller se faire mettre, s'ils ne croyaient pas en son pouvoir, s'ils méprisaient les Winchester. D'ailleurs, le seul ange qui semblait vouloir les aider, ou plutôt aider Dean, avait chu. Ca prouvait que quelque chose clochait dans leur Paradis. En parlant de Cas…

Bon, ça n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dean réponde mais…

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Castiel ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Dean se tendre, quoique son visage ait gardé son expression habituelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sam savait qu'il devait jouer serrer s'il voulait obtenir une confession de la part de son frère.

-Pourquoi tu l'aides comme ça ? Que tu l'ais soigné, je comprends, mais pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de lui ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

Dean haussa les épaules avec un air agacé, pressé apparemment d'en finir avec cette conversation.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est paumé, il connaît personne. Et il est tombé pour moi…

Sam secoua la tête.

-Non.

-Quoi, non ?

Il était temps de provoquer Dean. C'était le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de sa coquille.

-Non, il n'est pas tombé pour toi, Dean. Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour ta cause. Il a chu pour péché de luxure et par égoïsme.

Il vit les mains de Dean se crisper sur le volant mais son frère se contenta de grogner.

-Et alors ? Il est toujours paumé.

-Peut-être, mais c'est de sa faute.

Cette fois-ci, il eut droit à un regard noir.

-Et tu voudrais quoi, Sam ? Que je le laisse tout seul dans la rue ? Et il y ferait quoi pour vivre ? Et depuis quand tu es devenu si… si gonflé de vertu ? « _Péché de luxure_ », Sam, sérieusement ? Et ce que tu fais avec Ruby, c'est quoi, du tricot ?

Sam eut un demi-sourire.

-Et donc, tu te sens obligé venir en aide à ce « _connard insensible _», tes mots pas les miens ?

Dean se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Cas n'est pas… !

Il se tut face à l'expression victorieuse de son frère.

-Oh, ça va. Ok, j'aime bien Cas. Je veux dire, le Cas de maintenant. Il est… Il a besoin qu'on l'aide.

Sam hocha la tête et sourit, un rien amer.

-Il a besoin de toi.

Dean approuva sans prendre en compte le ton de son frère.

-Tu sais, Cas a dit des choses vraiment bien sur Dieu et la religion. Il… Il croit encore. Tu devrais en parler avec lui ?

-En parler avec lui… Dean, d'une part, je suis pas sûr que ton ange soit très à l'aise en ma présence… Et puis franchement, Dieu et tout ça…

_Avec ce qui m'arrive_, continua-t-il silencieusement, _je m'en fous. Pas de rémission, ni pour moi, ni pour Dean… Pas de la part du ciel en tout cas._

Dean comprit sans mal ce que Sam voulait dire, mais préféra ne pas pousser. Sam avait changé, et il n'y pouvait rien. Mais au moins, ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble.

Sam de son coté, réfléchit un instant. Au départ, la présence de Cas l'avait dérangé, énervé. Mais il était tendu ce jour-là. Maintenant, il avait l'esprit clair. C'était toujours comme ça après avoir bu le sang de Ruby. Il voyait plus net. La nuit d'avant la découverte de Cas dans le lit de Dean, ils avaient juste baisé… Il aurait dû boire un peu comme elle l'avait préconisé, ça lui aurait permis d'affronter tout ça avec plus de sérénité. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux ce que Castiel avait de bien. Donc…

-Tu sais, Dean, si tu… enfin si un jour tu sens que toi et Cas…J'y serai pas opposé. Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit idéal, mais au moins, je sais combien il tient à toi.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Cas et moi quoi ?

-Rien, rien…

Sam avait ce petit sourire en coin qui agaçait son ainé au plus haut point.

-Tu… Eh ! Pas moyen, ok ! Je suis pas gay, peu importe ce que la moitié des managers de motel s'imagine !

Son frère n'ajouta rien, mais sourit avec amusement.

-Je blaguais, Dean.

Puis, attendant que son ainé se soit suffisamment détendu, il ajouta mine de rien.

-Je sais que tu ne ferais rien sans lui mettre d'abord la bague au doigt…

Le grognement indigné qui lui répondit le fit presque éclater de rire.

-Non, Sam, sérieusement ! Je suis pas gay, si j'aide Cas c'est parce que c'est un ami. Quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. C'est une denrée rare ces temps-ci…

Sam eut une grimace, mais il vit à la posture de Dean que ça n'était pas une attaque contre lui spécifiquement, plutôt un constat général.

-Dis plutôt qu'il est raide dingue de toi, qu'il t'adore et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, oui !

Il avait voulu taquiner son frère, mais il vit le visage de Dean s'assombrir.

-Comme s'il en avait pas déjà trop fait, murmura son ainé d'une voix sourde.

Sam rangea ses papiers sans regarder son frère, ne voulant pas le mettre trop mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas ta faute s'il a chu, Dean.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère hausser les épaules. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes. Quand rien ne vint, il crut que Dean ne voulait pas en parler davantage et s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour dormir. Mais la voix rauque de son ainé raisonna, à peine suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

-C'est égal. Il est malheureux, et je peux même pas lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Sam n'insista pas, persuadé que son frère n'entendrait rien de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais par devers lui, il n'était pas du tout convaincu que Dean n'ait rien à offrir à Castiel.

Il était même sûr du contraire.

L'ange déchu était tout ce que Dean désirait le plus. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui, constamment, quelqu'un à protéger, qui le regardait comme s'il avait trouvé une nouvelle religion. Il était la personne que Sam ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus être, et il était encore davantage. Evidemment c'aurait été mieux s'il avait été dans un corps féminin, mais… Dean finirait par le voir, le voir réellement pour ce qu'il était, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas. Castiel était l'amant presque idéal pour son frère, pour un temps du moins. Peut-être pas pour fonder une famille, mais…

Oh, après tout, et qui savait… il y avait tellement d'orphelins à adopter sur le chemin tracé par les démons… Il aimait bien l'idée de devenir l'oncle Sammy, puisqu'avec son sang contaminé, pas question d'avoir ou d'élever des enfants lui-même… Mais Dean par contre…

Bon c'est vrai, il n'était pas sûr que dans l'immédiat, il aimait l'idée d'un « _troisième homme_ » chez les Winchester. Ca lui demanderait un temps d'adaptation. Mais au moins, si Dean s'occupait un peu plus de Cas, peut-être lâcherait-il du leste sur Sam. Et lui, il veillerait à ce que les deux tourtereaux puissent vivre en paix.

N'importe quoi pour Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

_**

* * *

**_

My Sin, My Perdition

_**8ème partie: Ever Dream of Me?**_

* * *

Castiel contemplait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, sans le voir réellement. Il se sentait ridiculement impuissant. Lorsqu'il était un ange, il pouvait en un instant savoir où se trouvait Dean, ce qu'il faisait et son état de santé. Plus maintenant. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il gardait sa main droite dans la poche de la veste en jean que lui avait prêté Bobby, les doigts serrés autour de son nouveau portable. Il devait consciemment se retenir de téléphoner à Dean, Bobby lui ayant expliqué que ça ne faisait pas de s'appeler alors qu'on s'était quitté depuis à peine quelques heures, et que Dean et Sam n'arriveraient pas à Afton avant le lendemain.

-Il va bien, gamin, cesse de te faire du mouron, avait-il grogné, si tu veux pas te faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, va falloir que t'apprennes à lui faire confiance et à lâcher du leste !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, avait répondu Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Mon nom est Castiel.

Cela lui avait valu un grondement de rire.

-Par rapport à moi, t'es un gamin. Et surtout, tu ressembles à un môme, t'es aussi frais sorti de la manufacture.

Castiel en avait ressenti un pincement et avait mis un temps à comprendre qu'il était vexé. Il avait détourné les yeux et s'était tu. Il avait plus urgent à penser qu'a la pitié que l'humain ressentait pour lui.

La journée s'écoula dans un silence total, Bobby ne semblant pas adepte de la radio. Castiel n'en était pas fâché, le silence lui offrant le cadre idéal pour prier. Il regardait le soleil se coucher avec fascination devant la magnificence de la lumière et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Bobby s'était arrêté à un diner sur le bord de la route. L'établissement, « _Le Rock'n Roll_ », qui était entouré de motos garées en rang et d'où s'échappait une musique sourde, offrait une clientèle de bikers tout en muscles et de bimbos vêtues de cuir. Castiel se sentit immédiatement étrangement inadéquat.

-C'est l'heure de bouffer, expliqua Bobby en sortant du pick-up, je vais nous chercher une table et je commande en t'attendant. Tu veux quoi ?

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'humain voulait le laisser en arrière.

-Bon, ok, je commande pour toi… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux de merlan frit ? T'as pas un coup de fil à donner ?

Il mima le geste de téléphoner de la main et Castiel comprit. Il baissa la tête et approuva, avant de s'éloigner pour se mettre à l'écart. Il entendit quand même le « _idiot_ » grogné par Bobby. L'humain le déconcertait.

Il fit comme Sam lui avait montré et sélectionna le numéro de Dean avant d'appuyer sur la touche ok. Une série de sonnerie retentit puis il entendit un déclic suivit d'un lourd bruit de fond, comme si de nombreuses personnes parlaient à proximité.

-Ouaip ?

La voix de Dean était étrangement transformée par la machine, mais il l'a reconnu sans peine et elle apaisa ses craintes.

-Dean ?

-Cas ! Ca va ? Un problème ?

L'inquiétude du chasseur le fit se sentir à la fois un peu coupable et un peu idiot. Il apparaissait évident que pour Dean, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un danger immédiat pour justifier ce coup de téléphone. Que lui dire à présent ?

-N…Non, je voulais juste…

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Dean, mais…

-Attends, trente secondes.

Les bruits de fond s'éloignèrent pour finir par cesser tout à fait. Castiel en déduisit que Dean avait dû changer d'endroit.

-Je vais bien, Cas, te bile pas comme ça

La voix du chasseur s'était faite rassurante et l'ange déchu fut surpris de son empathie.

-Je sais que sans tes pouvoirs angéliques, ça doit te faire bizarre de pas savoir où on est et ce qu'on fait et tout ça, expliqua sérieusement Dean, mais va falloir que t'apprennes à vivre avec les limitations humaines.

Puis son ton s'adoucit.

-Mais si pour ça t'as besoin de me téléphoner quinze fois par jour au début, te gêne pas.

Castiel sourit légèrement à cela.

-Bon, vous êtes où ?

-Au Rock'n Roll, murmura l'ange déchu sentencieusement.

Un rire lui répondit.

-Cas, si tu crois que je connais chaque cafet' des Etats-Unis, tu te goures. Vous êtes dans quel Etat ?

-Je…Castiel réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la route. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu perds pas Bobby des yeux, hein.

Castiel hocha la tête, inconscient du fait que le chasseur ne le voyait pas.

-Cas ?

-Oui, Dean, j'ai compris.

-Nous, on fait une pause café, mais on va pas s'arrêter cette nuit. Faut qu'on arrive le plus tôt possible. Je t'appellerai quand on y sera.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis.

-Fais gaffe à toi, ok ? Pas d'action héroïque quoiqu'il arrive.

Castiel estimait ne pas avoir de compte à rendre au chasseur sur ce point. Mais il avait assez vite compris que les humains ne disent pas toujours ce qu'ils pensent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de rassurer quelqu'un d'autre.

-D'accord Dean.

-Bonne nuit, et embrasse Bobby pour moi.

Il reconnut le ton blagueur derrière cette dernière phrase et ne fit aucune remarque.

-Bonne nuit Dean.

Il raccrocha l'appareil, ressentant avec une plus grande acuité encore l'absence du chasseur. Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, il se fit la réflexion que les humains avaient inventé bien des appareils pour pallier à leurs imperfections. Etait-ce pour cela que Dieu les aimait tant ? Cette capacité à repousser les limites toujours plus loin ?

Il rejoignit Bobby à l'intérieur du diner, prenant garde autant que possible à ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'il fut assis en face du chasseur, celui-ci poussa vers lui une assiette avec un hamburger et des frites.

-Tiens, mange, c'est bon pour ce que t'as.

Lui-même mordait tranquillement dans un hot-dog en le fixant. Castiel hésita un moment, puis prit les couverts autour de l'assiette et commença à découper le hamburger. Il savait que ça n'était pas comme ça que Dean faisait mais il ne tenait pas à avoir les mains recouvertes de la substance graisseuse qui laissait déjà son emprunte sur la serviette.

-Castiel.

L'ange releva les yeux de son assiette avec surprise. C'était la première fois que Bobby l'appelait par son nom. Il pencha la tête sur le coté en voyant les yeux graves de l'homme.

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens de tout… De ce que tu… Enfin, avant ta chute ?

Et Castiel sut de quoi Bobby voulait lui parler. Des images fugitives, lorsqu'il était encore un ange, lorsqu'il avait cherché à connaître ceux qui entouraient sa charge, leurs souvenirs, leurs vécus, leurs peines… A l'époque, il n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était des faits qu'il avait besoin de connaître pour aider Dean. Mais il avait toujours éprouvé de la compassion pour Bobby Singer et sa défunte épouse.

-Son âme est là où elle doit être, répondit-il doucement, en posant son couteau, l'âme des justes retrouve toujours sa place auprès de notre Père.

Bobby hocha la tête, lentement, les yeux dans le vague.

-Le Ciel est un lieu de paix, hors du temps, sans limite… La lumière et l'amour de Dieu inondent, submergent et nourrissent. Etre au Paradis, c'est être à la fois soi-même et partie d'un tout. Une fois débarrassées de leurs contingences terrestres, les âmes y trouvent le repos et l'infinie béatitude… Et les anges sont les gardiens immuables de ce flot immense…

Castiel se tut. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à essayer de mettre des mots sur l'expérience ineffable qu'était le Paradis. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur au creux de l'estomac qui lui faisait plisser les yeux et serrer les dents chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa demeure perdue…

-Ca te manque, hein ?

Il reprit son couteau et se coupa un morceau qu'il avala avec application pour faire taire l'amertume qui l'envahissait. Il ne répondit pas, et Bobby n'insista pas. Ils continuèrent à manger, laissant le vacarme de la cafet remplir leur silence.

* * *

La jeune femme rousse contempla son œuvre, sans rien éprouver sinon une vague satisfaction. Elle ne savait pas si cette insensibilité était due à son retour dans l'ordre céleste ou si c'était son écœurement qui l'engourdissait. A coté d'elle, l'homme se releva, ses plaies se guérissant d'elle-même. Il était jeune et vigoureux, un blond viking aux yeux bleus perçants.

Du sang s'écoulait jusqu'à leurs pieds depuis la gorge percée de l'homme noir qui gisait devant eux. Deux immenses empruntes cendrées l'entouraient, ailes qui plus jamais ne voleraient.

-Merci, murmura l'homme.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant à présent la lame fluide et luminescente qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main gauche. Cette épée maudite avait dévoré l'âme et l'essence d'un trop grand nombre des siens, si bien seul un ange déjà entaché et impur comme elle osait la tenir.

-Tu sais, Manakel, je crois que je vais la conserver.

L'homme tourna vers elle ses yeux inhumains.

-Je ne crois pas que le Haut Conseil approuve, fit-il prudemment.

-Uriel n'est pas venu en sa possession par hasard. Et n'oublie pas ce qu'il a dit. Certains de nos frères ont été convertis. Je dois les retrouver et m'en charger. Nous ne pouvons tolérer des traitres dans nos rangs.

-Certains pourraient dire que tu en es une toi-même, ma sœur.

Elle sourit, avec une certaine amertume.

-Et c'est pourquoi je suis la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche. Va, Manakel, va les prévenir si c'est ce que tu crois devoir faire. Je ne les crains pas.

Elle fit glisser la lame dans sa ceinture et referma son long manteau.

-Un jour tu iras trop loin…

-Déjà fait, Manakel, déjà fait. Et regarde, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

-Que Dieu veille sur toi, chère sœur, murmura son compagnon avant de disparaitre à son tour, laissant le cadavre du réceptacle d'Uriel derrière lui.

* * *

Des sensations fugaces… Des bruissements étranges, comme des soupirs… Castiel avait chaud. Il sentait des mains fantômes glisser sur sa peau, caressantes, conversant sans mot. Un souffle contre son visage.

Dean. C'était l'odeur de Dean… Il la connaissait intimement. Odeur de cuir, d'alcool, de sueur et de liberté. Odeur étrange, odeur humaine…_Dean_, murmura-t-il. Un grondement lui répondit. La voix de Dean. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voyait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait que ressentir. _Cas_, répondit la voix, sensuelle, hypnotique.

Des impressions sans référence, son imagination puisant dans ses connaissances sans pouvoir le faire dans l'expérience.

Des lèvres sur les siennes, un corps puissant contre le sien…

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, haletant, en sueur. Il voulut se redresser mais se rallongea immédiatement, serrant les dents face à la douleur. Il voulait rester dans le cocon doux et chaud de son rêve. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit à coté du sien, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Bobby. Non, apparemment pas. Il pouvait toujours entendre le ronflement lourd et régulier du chasseur.

L'ange déchu tourna le visage vers la fenêtre. Les néons projetaient des ombres étranges, et de temps en temps, une brève lumière illuminait la chambre, signalant le passage d'une voiture. Il aurait voulu retrouver la sensation de son rêve, l'impression de se noyer en Dean…

Pourtant il se sentait mal-à-l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi. Il savait ce que c'était, bien qu'en tant qu'ange il n'ait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose. Il avait envie de parler à Dean. Mais celui-ci était peut-être en train de dormir, il ne pouvait pas le déranger simplement parce qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui dévorait l'estomac.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur Dean, évoquant son visage, son sourire. Puis il pria, à voix basse, cherchant un réconfort fugace dans les mots familiers, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, prenant immédiatement conscience qu'il n'était pas vraiment éveillé. Il n'avait pas mal et se sentait étrangement léger. Il se redressa sans aucune peine, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait voir.

-Bonsoir, Castiel.

Anna était debout au pied du lit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau gris. Elle avait l'air… las.

-Anna, murmura-t-il, à la fois question et salutation.

Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire, puis reprit une expression neutre.

-Nous avons peu de temps. Tu dois sauver Dean, il est en danger.

Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Anna baissa les yeux, son expression devenant presque triste.

-Uriel nous a abusés, Cas. Il a tué cinq de nos frères et sœurs ces deux dernières semaines.

L'ange déchu resta interloqué, la bouche entrouverte. Il refusait presque d'y croire, et pourtant… Il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qu'il ressentait, peine, satisfaction, soulagement, crainte… Un mélange de tout cela ? Uriel avait été son frère d'arme pendant si longtemps. Il était une présence rassurante, imposante, toujours sûre d'elle-même. Même si sa colère et son mépris brûlaient vivement et profondément, il avait été pendant longtemps ce que Castiel qualifierait d'un ami. Son frère.

Il décida que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amertume.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il simplement.

Anna pencha la tête sur le coté, le fixant calmement.

-Pourquoi a-t-il trahi ? Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il tentait de convertir Manakel. Je l'ai entendu discourir sur la manière dont Dieu aurait privilégié les humains au mépris des anges, sur le fait qu'Il nous aurait abandonné, sur combien Lucifer était un meilleur choix d'être à aduler, un être qui ne se serait pas laissé dépossédé par ces « larves grouillantes» que sont selon lui les hommes… L'avènement des Anges comme maîtres de la Terre et du Ciel sous le commandement du Déchu, c'est cela qu'il désirait.

Castiel baissa les yeux, luttant contre le sentiment violent, mélange de colère, d'impuissance et d'incrédulité qui menaçait de le submerger.

-Comment a-t-il réussi à les tuer ? Finit-il par demander.

-Lorsque Manakel a refusé d'abjurer sa foi en notre Père, il a essayé de le tuer avec ceci.

Ecartant le pan de son manteau, Anna dégaina une lame sculptée dans une seule pièce en apparence métallique. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, coincée entre le voile et la réalité, elle apparaissait presque liquides, brillant de milles couleurs et enflammée de rouge en son cœur.

Castiel recula d'instinct. Cette épée était maudite, souillée… Qu'Anna ose la toucher l'horrifiait. Il frémit.

-L'épée de Lucifer, chuchota-t-il avec effroi, comment Uriel a-t-il pu l'obtenir ?

Anna rangea l'arme puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la question que je me pose et la raison pour laquelle je ne leur donnerai pas cette épée. La trahison ne peut s'arrêter à Uriel, quelqu'un lui a confié cette lame maudite pour accomplir son œuvre sinistre.

Un instant la pièce sembla rétrécir alors que la présence d'Anna grandissait, s'étendait, dévorante et salvatrice comme le feu rédempteur. Ses yeux semblaient envahit d'éclairs.

-Je pourchasserai chacun d'entres eux, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sourde et terrible, jusqu'au dernier. Je les traquerai et les abattrai.

Puis tout disparut mais Castiel resta un instant paralysé par le pouvoir de l'ange qui lui faisait face.

-Mais cette tâche est mienne, ça n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Cas, je pense qu'Elemiah est un traitre.

Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de l'ange déchu.

-Il a eu commerce avec Uriel, et d'après ce dernier, tous ceux qu'il n'a pas pu convertir, il les a tués. Donc, soit qu'Elemiah était déjà un traitre, soit qu'Uriel l'ait converti, le résultat est le même.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Elemiah ? Tu es sûre ? Il est l'ange le plus diligent de la notre légion.

Anna secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne serais sûre que lorsque je l'aurais devant moi. Mais il y a fort à parier que c'est le cas. Et il vient d'envoyer Sam et Dean vers l'une des missions les plus dangereuses qui soit, probablement dans un piège.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas tuer Dean tout de suite dans ce cas ?

Anna se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Je pense qu'ils en ont davantage après Sam qu'après Dean. N'oublie-pas qu'il a lui aussi un rôle à jouer dans l'avènement de notre frère déchu, même si nous ignorons encore lequel.

Elle se tut un instant puis reprit.

-Je pense qu'Elemiah ne veut pas risquer un choc frontal avec Sam. Il prendrait le risque d'être découvert par le Haut Conseil, qui n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer et éliminer Sam par la même occasion.

Castiel hocha la tête pensivement.

-Donc il l'attire dans un endroit où nous ne pouvons nous rendre, les livrant Dean et lui aux Démons.

Anna se tourna vers lui, avec un demi-sourire.

-Non, Cas, il l'attire dans un endroit où nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre. Toi, tu le peux.

Son visage redevint grave.

-Préviens-les, Castiel. Tout le reste en dépend.

Castiel s'éveilla et ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir, tendit la main vers la table de nuit, saisit son portable, et appela Dean à peine une seconde plus tard.

* * *

Dean s'étira du mieux qu'il le put. Il avait dormi à peu près quatre heures après avoir confié le volant à Sam, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en plissant les yeux. Le jour s'était levé.

-Il est sept heures et demi, fit Sam en lui jetant un regard par rétroviseur interposé.

Bon, plus cinq heures que quatre.

-On est encore loin du bled ?

Son frère haussa les épaules.

-Oh non, on y sera dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je veux bien que tu reprennes le volant par contre, je sens plus mes extrémités.

-TMI Sam, grogna Dean en s'asseyant.

Il regarda son frère s'arrêter sur le bord de la chaussé et ils sortirent tous les deux pour s'étirer et marcher un peu. Dean regarda Sam s'éloigner, son portable à la main. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander qui il appelait. Serrant les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, il alla se soulager. Lorsqu'il revint, Sam bougeait son portable en tout sens.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, grande perche ?

Sam lui jeta un regard de biais, les sourcils froncés.

-Mon portable passe pas.

Dean haussa les épaules, bannissant l'étrange sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle.

-C'est pas franchement étonnant, on est dans un de ces coins paumés qui ont tout le charme de l'authentique.

Il sortit son propre téléphone. Pas de réseau.

-Faudra qu'on s'en passe et qu'on traine pas trop, sinon Cas va crever d'un ulcère.

Sam eut un sourire amusé à cela mais ne dit rien.

-Bon, allons-y, plus tôt on y est plus tôt on se tire.

Sam lui lança les clefs et ils reprirent la route.


	9. Chapter 9

_**

* * *

**_

NdA

: Voilà voilà, avec un peu (ok beaucoup) de retard, les deux chap de la suite de cette aventure qui, on ne le dira jamais assez, était prévue en deux chapitres au départ. Mais il n'est pas question que j'abandonne cette fic à présent…

J'ai voulu recentrer un peu le scénario sur Dean et Sam et vous risquez de trouver que ces deux chapitres ne font pas fondamentalement avancer le schmilblick. Mais ça vient, ça vient…

Ah, et TMI c'est la version raccourcie de « _Too Much Informations_ », un des classiques de Dean qui n'a pas d'équivalent français, un peu comme _Big Bad Demon_…(Gd méchant démon m'éclate moins) et le slash arrivera si Dean et Cas arrivent à se retrouver, ce qui n'est pas gagné **:p**…

J'ai quelques petits mots à dire en particulier. Le premier à ma béta, Aly, mon ange gardien personnel que je ne remercierai jamais assez ! Le second, à Cybélia, dont je lis les fanfics depuis très longtemps, qui est l'une des auteurs qui m'a donné envie de publier les miennes… Ca me fait tout drôle de recevoir une review de ta part ^^…J'ai hâte de lire ta fic Dean/Cas ! Enfin, à mon _personal stalker_, alexa, j'adore quand tu m'envois des piqures de rappel lorsque je prends trop de temps, n'arrête surtout pas ^^/. Et merci à ma lune et aurored pour les encouragements en vue des exams… C'est loin d'être fini, hélas.

D'une manière générale, un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui me suivent depuis le début (elles se reconnaitront, et sauront combien je les adore), je raffole de tous vos commentaires, surtout les « _pavés_ », je m'en lasserai jamais (ma dose, il me faut ma dose **xo**) !!! Comme dirait Abby (NCIS) *_I'm hugging you all in my mind right now_*

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition **_

_**9**__**ème**__** partie, Remembering Heaven through the eyes of a child **_

* * *

-Dean, j'ai toujours pas de réseau, c'est pas normal !

Dean, concentré sur son créneau, fronça les sourcils.

-On est en ville, maintenant, continua Sam d'une voix inquiète, on devrait avoir un réseau !

Dean tourna la clef avec satisfaction après avoir garé parfaitement l'Impala dans l'étroit espace entre les deux gros 4x4.

-Ecoute Sam, on récupère juste la miss et on se barre. T'as l'équipement au cas où l'affreux traînerait dans le coin?

Son frère ouvrit le pan de son blouson, le couteau de Ruby était à sa ceinture, et deux semi-automatiques l'accompagnaient. Il posa la main sur sa poche.

-J'ai pris le chloroforme.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Sam. Je veux dire, cette fille a le droit de savoir que…

-On en a déjà discuté, Dean. On peut pas tout lui expliquer en trente secondes et ça prendrait trop de temps de lui laisser digérer tout ça, si elle appelle pas l'hôpital psy directement. On doit agir vite, sinon je doute que la brutasse de démon qui se trimbale dans le coin nous laisse tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour la sauver, ok ? Là, on a encore l'élément de surprise, enfin j'espère, mais ça va pas durer.

Dean pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête. La vie de Qiao An était tout ce qui comptait. Sam sortit de la voiture en marmonnant.

-J'ai des _Hex bag_ aussi.

Dean ne lui demanda pas où il les avait eu. Ca n'était pas la peine. Il secoua la tête, balançant entre agacement et frustration et sortit à son tour en claquant la porte.

Afton était une petite ville comme il en existe tant aux Etats-Unis, des maisons avec jardin, quelques lieux de cultes, une bibliothèque, (pas de _et_)un hôpital municipal que Dean avait tout de suite repéré au cas où, et des restaurants. _Et de la neige, beaucoup de neige, beaucoup trop de neige_, ajouta Dean en pensée avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait les doigts gelés.

Le restaurant le _Lys d'Or_ avait une petite devanture, enfoncée entre un marchand d'arme et un _seven eleven_. Sur la vitre était peint un grand dragon rouge et une pagode, ainsi que le menu.

-Bon, ça te dit de manger chinois ? Fit Dean en souriant avec un enthousiasme feint.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers la porte en verre où étaient inscrits les horaires d'ouvertures.

-A cette heure-ci, je préférerais des toasts. Il est que huit heures et demi, ça ouvre à onze heures. Faut qu'on aille chez eux.

Il désigna les fenêtres au-dessus du restaurant, puis la porte rouge accolée au restaurant.

-Ca doit être cette porte… Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-On va improviser.

Il entendit Sam grogner un « _génial… _» entre ses dents et donna deux coups fermes contre la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant place à une petite femme asiate aux cheveux blancs. Elle cligna des yeux avec méfiance en les regardant de haut en bas sans rien dire.

-Bonjour madame, nous voudrions parler à…

Il hésita, sachant qu'il allait encore mal prononcer le nom chinois.

-Qiao An, intervint son frère avec un sourire amical que Dean trouva un peu forcé.

Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Depuis quand la sollicitude de Sam était-elle forcée ?

-Oui nous… nous sommes des amis à elle de Harvard, je m'appelle Sam et c'est mon frère, Dean. On suit les cours de civilisation grecque et latine du professeur Finigan avec elle. Comme on était dans le coin pour voir notre tante à Vegas et qu'Afton est sur notre chemin de retour, on s'est dit qu'on allait passer la voir.

La femme sembla se détendre et sourit.

-Oh, ma fille ne m'a pas dit qu'elle s'était fait des amis, s'exclama-t-elle avec un fort accent, mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, elle fait du bénévolat à l'hôpital, avec tous ces malades qui affluent ils ont bien besoin d'elle, vous pensez ! Elle sera là dans une heure pour préparer l'ouverture du restaurant. Entrez donc, vous pouvez l'attendre ici. Je vais faire du thé.

Sam secoua la main.

-Non, non, madame, on va pas vous déranger. On peut pas rester, on doit retourner chez nous et c'est une longue route. On va aller lui dire bonjour à l'hôpital.

La femme hocha la tête.

-Elle travaille aux urgences, aujourd'hui. C'est gentil de passer, ça lui fera plaisir, au revoir.

Sam et Dean lui rendirent son sourire.

-Au revoir, ma'am.

Ils se détournèrent et repartirent vers l'Impala.

-Chapeau, Sam, bien joué.

Le cadet se réinstalla sur son siège et regarda son frère manœuvrer.

-Ouais, mais maintenant va falloir l'enlever sans se faire repérer dans un hôpital bondé, surchargé de malades.

-T'as une idée ?

-Ouais, une ou deux…

* * *

Castiel serrait et desserrait les mains sur son jean, les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui. Il essayait d'appeler Sam et Dean toutes les demi-heures. Rien à faire.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à convaincre Bobby qu'il fallait aller aider les deux frères. Mais ç'avait été un peu plus complexe de le convaincre de l'emmener, lui. Au final, il avait sèchement fait valoir que si le vieux chasseur l'abandonnait seul dans un motel au milieu de nulle part, c'était comme s'il le livrait en pâture aux démons. C'était faux, bien sûr, ange ou pas ange, personne ne faisait mieux les pièges au Diable que lui, et il connaissait tous les exorcismes et sorts de bannissement possibles et imaginables. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir appuyé sur la corde protectrice de Bobby, mais c'était nécessaire. Il refusait de rester sans rien faire alors que Dean risquait sa vie.

-On sera à Afton dans quatre heures, gamin. Ca sert à rien de stresser comme ça, ça fait pas avancer la voiture plus vite. Faut que t'apprenne à te calmer.

-S'il arrive quelque chose à Dean parce que j'ai chu et que je ne suis pas là pour le protéger, je…

-Arrête ton char ! Coupa sèchement Bobby. Tu penses pas clairement là, angelot. D'un, si t'étais encore un ange, tu pourrais pas l'aider, et on sait pas où Dean serait en ce moment, qui sait, ça serait peut-être pire. Et deux, si t'es tombé si égoïstement, t'avais qu'à pas le faire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de choir. Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de lui.

-Et bin, voilà ! Donc c'est pas ta faute quoi qu'il en soit ! Alors arrête de faire ta princesse et concentre-toi au lieu de flipper ! On va avoir besoin de toi frais et dispo si tu veux exorciser quoique ce soit. Dors un peu.

Castiel se tourna vers lui.

-Mais je…

-Dors, j'te dis ! C'est un ordre !

Et il ajouta un « _idiot_ » dans un grognement pour faire bonne mesure.

Castiel pinça les lèvres mais ne protesta pas. Bobby avait raison. Il avait eu une nuit courte avec Anna qui l'avait réveillé à six heures et demi, et ce corps humain était fatigué et endolori. Quelle perte de temps que de dormir ! Même s'il comprenait le concept de régénérer cette incroyable machinerie, il trouvait cette nécessité contraignante, surtout considérant que les démons et les anges ne dormaient jamais, ce qui signifiait que pendant qu'eux dormaient, la guerre continuait. Il saisit néanmoins sa veste pour s'en faire un oreiller de fortune contre la vitre et y posa la tête, les yeux fermés. Toutefois, il garda son portable fermement dans sa main, au cas où Dean finirait par répondre à l'un des messages qu'il lui avait laissé, les rares fois où il avait obtenu la communication et était tombé sur le répondeur.

Il pria avec ferveur.

* * *

Dès l'entrée dans l'accueil, un constat s'imposa : l'hôpital d'Afton était bien trop petit pour autant de malades. Il y avait des civières partout, même dans les couloirs, et le personnel courait en tout sens au milieu des plaintes et des gémissements. Les deux standardistes étaient débordées par les appels et les ambulances ne cessaient de faire entendre leurs sirènes en partant et en arrivant à rythme soutenu. _On dirait un avant goût d'apocalypse_, songea Dean avec une certaine angoisse. _J__e veux même pas imaginer ce que ce serait une épidémie de peste noire en plus. Sam a raison, faut qu'on se grouille !_

Il s'approcha du comptoir en resserrant sa cravate. Il détestait ce costume de pingouin. Devant lui, une toute jeune standardiste blonde, une stagiaire probablement, paraissait complètement paniquer sous l'angoisse.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche Chiaoooanne Wu, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est important.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur et elle le lui rendit timidement, en rougissant.

-Euh…Elle est avec le docteur Graham, aux urgences. C'est par là.

Elle lui désigna une double porte sur sa droite.

-Merci

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Sam en lui indiquant la direction de la main. Les deux frères franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent au milieu du chaos le plus total. Des médecins travaillaient fébrilement, patient après patient, pendant que d'autre aboyaient des ordres aux infirmières. Ils cherchèrent des yeux une figure asiatique. Soudain, Dean donna un coup de coude à son frère.

-Ca doit être elle, là-bas.

Son cadet suivit son doigt des yeux et repéra une jolie jeune femme brune penchée sur un dossier, les cheveux très longs attachés en queue-de-cheval, légèrement trop ronde avec une très jolie et plantureuse poitrine. _Tu crois que c'est le moment de mater Sam !_ Se morigéna-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle à grands pas, Dean sur ses talons. _Plantureuse asiate_, songea-t-il malgré tout en se rapprochant, _c'est Dean qui va être content ! Si je surveille pas, il va faire un sort à la sainte cet abruti obsédé._

Mais les pensées de Dean étaient loin de sa libido. Il regardait tout autour de lui. Trop de monde. Comment attirer un futur médecin dévoué loin de ses patients ? Son cadet lui avait juste dit de mettre son trois-pièces et de le suivre. Et il était las de toujours avoir à redemander des explications ces derniers temps.

Mais apparemment, Sam avait tout prévu.

-Mademoiselle Wu ?

La jeune femme tourna une paire de ravissants yeux noirs vers lui.

-Bonjour, je suis Sam Johnson, CDC.

Il montra sa fausse carte d'officier de santé.

-On peut vous parler quelques minutes ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-A moi, vous êtes sûr ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce au timbre agréablement grave. C'est le Docteur Graham la responsable de ce service.

Elle désigna une sportive femme brune en blouse blanche entre deux âges avec de grosses lunettes et qui se trouvait deux civières plus loin.

-Nous interrogeons tous le personnel soignant à tour de rôle pour en savoir plus sur cette pseudo épidémie. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit mine d'aller vers le Dr. Graham, mais Sam la retint par le bras.

-C'est par là mademoiselle, fit-il avec une autorité qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, mon collègue l'agent Brenner va aller parler au docteur Graham.

Dean commença à se diriger vers le médecin chef pour faire bonne mesure pendant que Sam entraînait une à présent docile Qiao An vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une petite fille, allongée dans un lit, des marques rouges sur tout le corps, ses cheveux blonds tressés, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle le regardait avec des yeux verts graves, qui lui faisaient penser à Castiel. Mal à l'aise et un peu triste pour elle, il se détourna et prit la suite de Sam.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux et y passa la main pour chasser les traces de son sommeil. Il examina l'écran de son portable, mais il n'y avait pas de message. Et les chiffres numériques indiquaient qu'il ne s'était endormi qu'une heure à peine. La voiture roulait toujours à vive allure conduite par un Bobby qui lorgnait la route comme pour la raccourcir. Voir le vieux chasseur ainsi concentré ramena Castiel en arrière dans le temps.

Il avait longuement observé l'humanité, en silence, le temps s'étirant sur des siècles, des millénaires. Il attendait de pouvoir retourner chez lui. Le paradis lui manquait. Mais il se souvenait très bien de la curiosité qu'il éprouvait alors pour les humains en général.

La première fois qu'il s'était trouvé face-à-face avec Dean, qu'il l'avait vu au travers des yeux de son tout nouveau réceptacle, il connaissait déjà son âme, mais il était curieux de son apparence physique, perceptible d'humain à humain. Dean…

Il se souvenait d'autres héros de l'Histoire, d'autres hommes ayant combattu les démons, ayant vaincu des créatures de cauchemar. Saints et saintes, chasseurs et chasseresses, exorcistes et médiums, tous habités par la grâce de Dieu… Dean les lui rappelait à chaque instant. Il lui rappelait surtout les premiers d'entre eux, à l'époque où le monde était un endroit encore moins accueillant, où se battre pour ses idées signifiait mourir pour elles, où l'intolérance dévorait le pardon. Il lui rappelait aussi Samuel Colt, par certains aspects, tête brûlée irascible, amateur de femmes, prêt à tout pour sauver le monde et n'attendant aucune reconnaissance en retour. Mais il n'avait pas cette douceur que Dean cachait sous son rôle de mauvais garçon, ce farouche instinct de protection. Dean était un être pur, quoi qu'il puisse en penser, de cette étoffe avec laquelle on fait les héros.

Avant la chute du premier sceau, Castiel était un ange de haut rang, sous les ordres de Zachariah, la main gauche du Haut Conseil. On l'avait envoyé sur Terre pour observer, rien de plus. Il ne comprenait pas les hommes, mais éprouvait de la compassion pour eux. Il ne comprenait pas leurs actes, mais savait que leur force et leur faiblesse résidaient dans leurs passions. Ces passions qu'il pensait être incapable d'éprouver lui-même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Dean.

Ce qui l'avait fasciné chez le chasseur, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux lumineux, d'un vert vibrant. Les humains disaient souvent que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, mais ils ne savaient pas combien c'était littéral. Les yeux des possédés deviennent abyssaux, sanglants ou jaune purulent en présence des pouvoirs sacrés ou maudits parce qu'une âme démoniaque les habitent. Les yeux des réceptacles peuvent devenir bleus, blancs ou dorés, lumineux, comme la grâce qui résident en leur corps. Les yeux des hommes sont plus difficiles à déchiffrer, car leurs âmes ne sont jamais toute blanche ou toute noire.

Dean… ceux de Dean portaient en eux une lumière sourde, voilée par la haine, la colère et surtout la culpabilité. Mais cette lumière était pour Castiel semblable à un feu intérieur, un feu spirituel. Dean portait en lui une force de foi qui avait émerveillé et attiré l'ange, comme une bougie attire un papillon. Elle avait fait écho au fond de sa propre âme. Dean lui avait tant appris, bien avant qu'il ne devienne même humain. Il lui avait appris que la foi ne peut se concevoir sans le doute. Il lui avait appris que le Bien et le Juste, au sens que lui donnaient les Anges, n'étaient pas toujours compatibles.

Et la foi de Castiel en Dieu, sa grâce, sa lumière, en avaient grandi d'autant.

Il lui avait aussi appris la passion et l'amour humain.

Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Dean du premier sceau. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, ne savait pas comment Dean réagirait, mais savait qu'il en souffrirait.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Dean. La peine serait trop insupportable. Sans Dean l'apocalypse dévorerait le monde, et la lumière de Castiel s'éteindrait.


	10. Chapter 10

_**

* * *

**_

My Sin, My Perdition

_**10ème partie, Demons at every corner **_

* * *

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes dehors, qui êtes-vous vraiment Mr Johnson ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Sam, qui lui faisait dos pour verser le chloroforme sur un mouchoir, stoppa un instant son geste avant de poursuivre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il termina sa tâche.

-Vous n'êtes pas de la CDC. Et vous… vous n'êtes pas… vous me faites peur. Vous n'êtes pas normal.

Sam serra le mouchoir dans sa main et se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'était reculée un peu.

-Mademoiselle Wu, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-Je vous ai suivi dehors parce que je ne voulais pas mettre mes patients en danger. Je sais que vous êtes dangereux. Vous…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

Sam s'avança tranquillement, prenant garde à ne pas être menaçant.

-Mademoiselle Wu, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Comme vous le savez, il y a dans cet hôpital un afflux anormal de patients. Ce qui justifie une…

-Sam !

Le cri venait du parking à leur droite. Sam ne réfléchit pas et se lança, entendant le bruit de course derrière lui signifiant que la jeune femme le suivait. Un bruit de bris de verre suivit. Puis un bruit de taule. Et il vit Dean tentant de se redresser en prenant appui sur la voiture qu'il venait juste de percuter. Devant lui se tenait une femme brune en tenue d'hôpital. Elle s'avançait vers Dean avec un sourire torve.

-Oh mon Dieu son visage ! S'écria Qiao An.

La femme tourna ledit visage vers eux. Ses yeux étaient absolument noirs, mais ils s'agrandirent en voyant Sam. Celui-ci ressentit une immense satisfaction. La démone avait peur. Dean s'était redressé et avait bondit dans un seul geste, mais la créature avait disparu. Sam tourna la tête, la cherchant frénétiquement des yeux. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Elle venait de réapparaitre à côté de Qiao An.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Sam entendit le « _Attention ! _» hurlé par son frère. Il leva la main pour exorciser la démone. Elle attrapa le bras de Qiao An.

Une vive lueur blanche se diffusa autour de sa poigne. Sam sentit ses yeux brûler atrocement. Il plaqua les mains sur son visage avec un hurlement de souffrance. Un autre hurlement encore plus terrible fit écho au sien, dans un grondement, mélange entre la voix de femme et le cri du démon.

-Sam ! Il sentit les mains de son frère sur ses bras.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les releva du sol, soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas aveugles. La démone, non, le corps qui avait abrité la démone était étendu au sol. La créature démoniaque avait déserté. Ou était détruite. Qiao An se tenait debout à côté du corps inanimé, prostrée, une expression de pur choc sur ses jolis traits.

-Emmène-là dans la bagnole, Dean ! Je vais vérifier qu'il y en a pas d'autres dans le périmètre !

-Mais…

Sam se dégagea brusquement des bras de son frère.

-Discute pas ! On a pas le temps ! Démarre et choppe-moi en route, on se barre d'ici !

Il vit le visage de son frère se refermer, résolu. Dean approuva d'un hochement sec de la tête avant de se détourner de Sam. Il rejoignit la jeune femme prostrée en quelques enjambées et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers l'Impala. Sam fit un rapide tour d'horizon, ouvrant son esprit comme Ruby lui avait appris à le faire. Il commençait à percevoir plus clairement la menace. L'immensité de la menace.

-Oh, merde…

Un crissement de pneu lui apprit que l'Impala s'était arrêtée à côté de lui. Il s'engouffrait à peine à la place du mort que son frère redémarrait. Il vit dans le rétroviseur des ambulanciers sortir de l'hôpital pour se précipiter vers le corps inanimé.

-Putain, c'était quoi ça ?

L'insulte n'avait pas jailli de la gorge de son frère, mais de celle de la jeune femme terrorisée à l'arrière. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, mais celui-ci se concentrait sur sa conduite, évitant les autres voitures avec un art consommé, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la sortie de la ville.

-Ca, expliqua Sam dans un grognement, c'était un démon !

-Un démon ? Répéta Qiao An.

Sam s'aperçut qu'elle avait ramené ses mains devant elle dans le geste de la prière et qu'elle serrait les doigts au point qu'ils deviennent blancs. Il adoucit son ton.

-Ils sont après vous, Qiao An.

La jeune chinoise lui lança un regard incompréhensif et effrayé.

-Ap…après moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes une sainte.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse fut un rire nerveux, proche de l'hystérie.

-M…Moi…une…sainte ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. L'Impala fit une violente embardée, avant de stopper net.

-Dean ?

Un juron blasphématoire sortit de la bouche de son aîné alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour faire tourner sa clef, tentant de forcer le moteur à redémarrer.

-Mon bébé ! Qu'est-ce que ces salauds ont fait à mon bébé ?

Sam, lui, observait les alentours. Des voitures, quelques piétons qui les regardaient en passant avec la vague curiosité qu'on réserve aux petites infortunes de la vie des autres…

Et soudain, il les vit.

-Dean !

L'ainé releva la tête et suivit le regard de son frère. De l'autre côté de la route, sur le trottoir, un groupe d'adolescents les fixaient, immobiles. Un peu plus loin, deux mères de famille et leurs enfants ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

-Et putain !

-Qu…Quoi ?

Qiao An s'était penchée en avant et regardait dans la même direction qu'eux. Mais elle ne les laissa pas répondre.

-Oh, leurs visages !

Elle se couvrit les yeux des deux mains.

-C'est… J'ai dû prendre un hallucinogène !

-Si seulement ! Commenta Sam et sortant le couteau de Ruby. Ce sont des démons, et apparemment, vous distinguez leur vraie forme.

Dean sortit les mains de dessous le volant avec une nouvelle injure. Il chercha frénétiquement un abri où ils pourraient se barricader. L'Impala ne démarrerait pas. Que ça soit par mécanique ou magie, les démons les avaient coincés.

-Bon, Sam, faut qu'on se planque !

Son frère approuva sans quitter les démons des yeux. Il venait de repérer un couple sûrement possédé dans le rétroviseur. Dean sortit son arme discrètement et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la voiture. Les groupes de démon les entouraient, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher, comme si… comme s'ils avaient peur.

-Ok…

Dean fit un tour d'horizon tout en souriant à la sympathique petite famille qui passait à côté de lui en tirant son chien en laisse.

-Vous avez un problème, mon gars ? Questionna le père, un barbu débonnaire aux allures paysannes.

-Non, juste l'allumage, faut que j'appelle un garage.

Sam les regardait anxieusement. Il ne fallait pas les mêler à ça. Il ouvrit la porte et attira Qiao An dehors en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

-Est-ce que cette famille… ?

Elle répondit à son murmure en secouant négativement la tête puis elle pressa son visage contre sa poitrine. Sam serra les dents, surveillant du coin de l'œil Dean tentant de se débarrasser du père un peu trop plein de sollicitude. Voler une voiture était hors de question. Une chance sur deux que le chauffeur soit un démon, et de toute façon, être coincé dans un barrage de flics n'était pas une bonne option. En voler une à l'arrêt était envisageable, mais il avait l'intuition que ce qui s'était produit avec l'Impala se produirait comme par hasard sur leur nouvelle acquisition. Visiblement, les démons ne voulaient pas les laisser quitter la ville. Et pourtant, ils ne les approchaient pas, ne les attaquaient pas. Ca ne pouvait pas seulement venir de lui…

Puis, comme répondant aux prières qu'ils ne faisaient plus, il distingua l'enseigne néon d'un motel de l'autre côté de la voie. Aucun démon en vue jusque-là. Trop facile. Un piège ? Probablement, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, en pleine rue, et risquer la vie de civils innocents. Le visage de Sam se durcit. Il ferait sortir la sainte de la ville, même si pour cela il devait détruire chaque démon un par un.

-Bon, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas Matthew. La ferme Bill Davenport vous sera toujours ouverte !

-Merci, Bill !

Et, avec un geste de la main, le _pater familia_ emmena toute sa smala avec lui. Sam, serrant toujours la jeune sainte tremblante, rejoignit son frère. Il lui désigna le néon du menton et Dean acquiesça. Il verrouilla la voiture après avoir discrètement récupéré leurs sacs dans le coffre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à la fin…Gronda Dean, la main serrée sur son arme, cachée sous son blouson.

-Ils veulent qu'on aille dans ce motel.

Sam semblait résigné. Un cri étouffé de Qiao An les interrompit. Trois nouveaux groupes s'étaient rassemblés, mine de rien, les encerclant.

-Et c'est pas comme si on avait le choix…

Il fit signe à Dean de se charger de Qiao An, toujours en état de choc. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le motel. Les démons ne bougeaient pas_. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui les inquiète… ?_ Il laissa Dean prendre de l'avance, marchant à reculons pour surveiller leurs adversaires. Il suivit son frère dans le motel. Au comptoir, une très jolie fille rousse lisait un magazine. Dean partagea un regard avec la jeune chinoise et elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Bonjour, entonna l'aîné des Winchester.

La rousse releva la tête et sourit.

-Eh, mais c'est miss Wu !

-Bonjour Lucy.

Dean apprécia son aplomb: malgré la situation et sa terreur, sa voix tremblait à peine. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avec un sourire entendu. Elle dévisagea Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de revenir à Qiao An, dont elle sembla prendre la nervosité pour de la gêne.

-Je vois pourquoi Chad t'intéressait pas, coquine ! Alooors, une chambre c'est ça ? T'inquiète je dirais pas un mot.

Elle fit un signe de fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres puis prit la carte de Dean et l'enregistra.

-Chambre 302, Mr. Stevenson. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Dean, trop préoccupé par la situation, lui adressa un sourire crispé, avant d'entraîner sa compagne dans la chambre. Dès leur entrée, il fit asseoir la jeune fille et commença à tracer des symboles protecteurs.

-Cette situation est surréaliste, murmura la Qiao An, frémissante, et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Et vous faites quoi, là ?

Dean venait de faire un trou dans le mur et d'y rentrer un _Hex Bag_, avant d'y peindre un symbole d'exorcisme. Il étudiait à présent le meilleur endroit pour placer un Piège au Diable.

-Je nous protège contre les démons.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean pointa son arme. Ca n'était que Sam. Il rengaina et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, laissant son frère saler les ouvertures.

-Il y en a partout, mais ils s'approchent pas. Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, c'est flippant.

Dean, qui finissait de tracer un symbole vaudou sur la porte, haussa les épaules.

-Ils nous ont coincés ici. Qui sait, ils veulent peut-être bouter le feu au motel…

-Espérons que non…T'as mis le… ?

-Ouais, derrière la tenture.

-Et la…

-Sur la table de nuit.

Sam hocha la tête avec approbation.

-Bon, donc pas d'incendie à priori. Et t'as pensé à… ?

-Ouais, deux bouteilles.

Le cadet termina rapidement son œuvre avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la jeune chinoise. Celle-ci était monté jusqu'au haut du lit en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

-Ecoutez, je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, mais vous prenez tout ça très bien jusqu'ici. Dean et moi, on est frères, notre job, c'est de se battre contre les démons et autres saloperies surnaturelles. Et vous allez probablement pas le croire, mais on a été envoyé ici par des anges, pour vous protéger.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, puis :

-Je vous crois.

-Vraiment, s'étonna Dean en haussant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre, un mouvement adorablement charmant pour Sam. Puis elle fixa Dean.

-Vous portez la lumière en vous, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Dean baissa instinctivement les yeux sur sa poitrine avant de s'apercevoir du ridicule de son geste et de reporter son attention sur elle.

-La lumière ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Depuis ma naissance, je peux voir l'aura de certaines personnes… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Je vois la lumière divine ou l'empreinte de l'Enfer. Mais avant que vous n'arriviez je n'avais jamais… jamais vu des démons. Leur visage est si difforme… si hideux. Mais vous, Dean, vous transpirez la grâce de Dieu, alors que Sam…

Elle jeta un regard incertain au cadet et n'ajouta rien. Dean prit soin de ne pas relever et vint à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Si vous êtes capables de voir qui est ange et qui est démon, vous êtes un atout de choix.

La jeune chinoise s'humidifia les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

-Un atout pour quoi ?

Il coula un regard en coin à son frère. Sam savait mieux que lui comment gérer ce genre de situation. Ou peut-être plus maintenant, mais les vieilles habitudes voulaient qu'il laissât la parole à Sam.

-Ecoutez, Qiao An, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre, mais c'est la vérité. Là dehors, il y a un démon qui s'appelle Lilith, qui cherche à briser des sceaux. Ces sceaux sont ceux qui retiennent Lucifer en Enfer. Et il se trouve que l'un de ces sceaux consiste à vous tuer.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'élargirent. Sam pouvait presque entre le « _c'est insensé !_ ». Mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Hey, murmura Dean en posant la main sur la sienne, pas de panique, ça va aller. Sam et moi, on va vous faire sortir de la ville et de là les anges vous prendront en charge…

Elle attrapa sa main et se pencha en avant, plongeant les yeux dans les siens, comme Castiel l'avait maintes fois fait.

-Les anges ? Les envoyés de Dieu ? Ils sont venus ?

Dean hocha la tête, un peu gêné par son regard pénétrant.

-Ouaip, les vrais de vrais, mais à votre place je sauterais pas de joie, ce sont de vrais salaup…

Sam le fusilla du regard.

-…hem…disons qu'ils ne sont pas très fréquentables. Mais ils vous protégeront au moins.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Et vous dites que je suis…une sainte ?

Dean acquiesça.

-C'est ce qu'un plumeux envoyé du ciel nommé Elemiah affirme en tout cas. Il dit que vous accomplissez des miracles.

Elle déplia les jambes et s'assit à côté de Dean sans lui lâcher la main. Ses mains à elle étaient chaudes, songea Dean en les regardant, douces et apaisantes. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, ni aucun verni. Juste deux jolies petites mains de femme-enfant, mais qui diffusaient en lui un agréable sentiment de quiétude. A ce moment précis, il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Elemiah quand il parlait de saints et de saintes.

-N'importe qui vous prendrait pour des fous, des sectaires, tous les deux. Mais j'ai vu ce qui se passe dehors, et je… Je sais que Dieu est avec vous, Dean, je le sens.

Dean échangea un regard avec Sam, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ma famille, murmura soudainement la jeune chinoise. Ils vont s'en prendre à elle ?

Elle leva une paire d'yeux inquiets sur Sam. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Non, je pense pas. Ils savent que vous êtes ici. Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à eux. C'est pour nous qu'on a du souci à se faire. Dean, je peux te parler une minute ?

Dean offrit un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme avant de se lever et de suivre Sam à l'écart.

-J'ai pensé, souffla son cadet, peut-être qu'avant notre arrivée, ils ne savaient pas qui était la sainte. Ca expliquerait qu'elle soit encore libre. Ou alors…

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas finir et pinça les lèvres.

-Génial, pour le coup, si t'as raison, on vient de la mettre dans la panade. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi la bande ne s'approche pas de nous. Tu crois qu'ils ont peur de nous ?

La dernière phrase était dite avec ironie. Sam haussa les épaules.

-De nous, non. Mais d'elle, je pense que oui.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

-T'as bien vu ce qui s'est passé quand la démone l'a attaquée. Elle a été complètement exorcisée. Comme avec le couteau.

_Ou avec mes pouvoirs_, rajouta-t-il silencieusement.

-Et la miss a même pas eu à lever le petit doigt, compléta Dean en hochant la tête. Je comprends que ça les fasse hésiter. Faut qu'on la sorte de là. Mais avec la population là dehors, ça va être folklo. Ils ont peut-être peur de nous approcher mais ça les empêchera pas de trouver l'un ou l'autre moyen de nous stopper. Comment on va faire ?

Sam secoua la tête d'un air incertain.

-Je sais pas. Je cherche. Ils attendent probablement _Big Bad Demon_ pour passer à l'attaque. Et celui-là, je doute que même les miracles de Qiao An lui fassent quoi que ce soit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui avait de nouveau enserré ses jambes dans ses bras, assise contre le mur.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sam leva les mains et les laissa retomber en un geste d'impuissance. Dean posa les siennes sur ses hanches et baissa la tête. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Il sourit sans réellement d'humour.

-On pourrait prendre une cuillère à café et creuser un tunnel...

-Tes références cinématographiques sont craignos… Je vais m'occuper d'en dire un peu plus à la sainte. Essaye de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Un moyen praticable s'entend.

* * *

Le pick-up s'arrêta net sur le rebord de la route, à la sortie du tunnel. Ils étaient sur une route de montagne, en train de descendre pour rejoindre la vallée et la traverser. Afton se trouvait dans le groupement de montagnes de l'autre côté. Mais si Bobby s'était arrêté, ça n'était pas pour le paysage, bien que la neige sur les forêts et les rivières et lacs le rendissent magnifique. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir toute la vallée et leur destination, même s'ils ne distinguaient pas Afton _per se_. Et c'était ce qui était inquiétant.

-Putain, c'est quoi ça…

Bobby était sorti du pick-up et s'était approché du rebord de la falaise. Castiel le suivit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les longs nuages noirs qui semblaient converger de nulle part vers les montagnes en face, nappes sombres nimbées d'éclairs… Elles dévoraient la montagne, la gardant jalousement voilée. Afton se trouvait là, sous ce manteau surnaturel…

-C'est une manifestation méphistophélique, finit-il par dire une fois qu'il eut compris de quoi il s'agissait. Une manifestation signalant le début d'une messe noire. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Bobby lui jeta un étrange regard. Castiel comprit qu'il était surpris par l'absence d'étonnement, l'absence de panique, qu'il manifestait. L'ange déchu se détourna et remonta dans la voiture.

Le vieux chasseur ne tarda pas à également reprendre sa place et à redémarrer, après lui avoir jeté un regard un peu méfiant. Castiel ne quittait pas la masse sombre des yeux, tout en songeant par devers lui qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment humain. Il savait trop de chose, avait en lui des milliers d'années de souvenirs accumulés, des connaissances dont aucun humain ne pourrait raisonnablement supporter l'ampleur. Il avait vu naître et mourir des civilisations entières, avait assisté à la naissance du Sauveur, à son martyr sur la croix. Il avait soufflé à l'oreille de saint François d'Assise, observé Michel-Ange peindre et Léonard de Vinci dessiner.

Mais une partie de ces souvenirs disparaissait peu à peu. Les humains oubliaient…

Apparemment, les anges déchus aussi.

Il ne voulait pas oublier. Pas seulement parce que ces souvenirs le définissaient comme ange, mais parce qu'il était porteur d'un savoir immense… S'il le perdait, que lui resterait-il de sa grâce ?

Bobby ne remarqua pas l'expression d'infinie tristesse sur le visage de Castiel, mais il entendit clairement les premiers mots d'un _Ave Maria_ au-dessus du moteur.

* * *

Pendant que Sam discutait avec Qiao An, Dean s'était posté près de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne voyait aucun de leurs amis aux yeux noirs, mais il faisait veille. Toutefois, son esprit n'était pas vraiment à sa tâche.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de penser à Cas, jusqu'à ce que… et bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il y pense justement. Ca avait commencé par un bref regard à son portable, toujours hors service, accompagné d'un _On est arrivé il y a plus de trois heures… Cas doit être mort d'inquiétude._ Puis s'en était venu à imaginer l'expression que Castiel avait quand il était inquiet. Rien à voir avec le temps où il était encore un ange. A cette époque, l'expression que Castiel avait et qui ressemblait le plus à de l'inquiétude se limitait à un léger froncement de sourcil et un clignement de ces parfait yeux bleus. Mais à présent… Cas n'était pas encore habitué à son humanité, ne savait pas encore contrôler l'expression physique de ses sentiments. Ses yeux s'agitaient et il plissait les lèvres, se les mordait un peu avec nervosité, comme cette fois où il lui avait offert un carré de chocolat. Ou bien lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés à l'hôpital.

_C'est agréable de se savoir attendu par quelqu'un._ Dean fronça les sourcils à la pensée qui venait de l'assaillir, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était accompagnée d'un désir soudain de se rendre chez Bobby, et certainement pas parce que les œufs au plat y étaient délicieux…

Il se força à se reconcentrer. Il n'irait pas chez Bobby, ne pourrait pas voir ou téléphoner à Cas, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se sortir de là.

Les gens étaient malades, donc _Big Bad Demon _était forcément déjà là. Pourquoi diable ne venait-il pas collecter son sacrifice ?


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA** : Voilà, j'ai encore été très longue, je suis désolée, mais je voulais être sûre d'avoir fini l'épisode _Afton_ avant de publier. Donc ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu, sans parler du problème page blanche. Donc je publie ce chapitre, puis le suivant dans la journée ^^. Ce n'est pas la fin de _My Sin_, loin de là. Ah et je reprends le cours des épisodes, donc ici, on en est à peu-près à l'épisode 4.16, adapté à la sauce _My Sin_ évidemment.

Comme ma chère béta **Aly** est très occupée (je te fais de gros bisous au passage, et je n'ai pas répondu à ton mail parce que je sais toujours pas si je serai là en août ou pas) ces chapitres n'ont pas été relu, donc toutes les fautes viennent de mes mimines. **Alexa**, ça y est, j'ai fini mes exam, tu peux recommencer à m'embêter _mdr_. **Florinoir**, et non, Dean a rien d'un saint, ça se saurait ^^.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews (surtout **ma lune**, j'étais morte de rire en les lisant, c'est comme ça, t'as un don ^^ et à **Alyceis**, je me lasserai jamais de lire tes analyses approfondies, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et non, ça n'est pas une death fic, en même temps, dans Supernatural Deathfic veut juste dire, rendez vous à la prochaine saison ^^, quand à Cas envoyant bouler Bobby qui le taquine, je le vois plutôt au-dessus de ça et c'est vrai qu'Anna a un rôle quasi de mission divine dans mon histoire, essentiellement parce que je trouve que son personnage a été mal exploité dans la série, même si c'est que mon avis)

_______________________________________________________________________

**My Sin, My perdition**

_**11**__**ème**__** partie: I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying**_

___________________________________________________________________________

C'était étrange, songea Castiel, de rêver tout en sachant que l'on rêve… Lui et Dean étaient allongés sur la plage. Du moins, il savait qu'ils étaient sur une plage, mais il ne sentait ni le sable, ni ne voyait la mer. Il voyait Dean en revanche, et Dean lui souriait. Ils discutaient, mais Castiel n'était pas certain du contenu de la discussion. Toutefois, il savait qu'il devait faire comprendre à Dean à quel point ils étaient liés.

-Notre Père est toujours présent Dean.

Dean sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Castiel lui caressait le visage, penché sur lui. Dean était précieux, il méritait d'être choyé et protégé. Il l'embrassa.

-Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, on aurait l'impression que toi et moi, on est apparenté…

Castiel sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à cela. Dean…

-Mais nous le sommes tous, Dean. Spirituellement sinon physiquement. Nous faisons tous partis les uns des autres.

Il retira sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine de celui pour qui il avait chu. Mais une sensation humide le fit la retourner et regarder sa paume. Elle était couverte de sang. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du chasseur, l'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles.

Son visage était décomposé, le crâne se dessinant sous les chairs putréfiées. Il se redressa avec terreur.

_C'est un rêve ! Tu peux t'échapper ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !_

Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Autour de lui, des murs de chairs, d'où s'échappaient des membres tordus de souffrance. Une main l'agrippa et il se dégagea en tremblant. L'Enfer.

_Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !_

-Cas.

Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Dean était là. Tout irait bien.

-Dean

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ancien protégé, il vit deux yeux complément noirs et la lame d'un scalpel. Et le sourire sardonique et lascif que Dean arborait en le regardant.

-N'aie pas peur, mon adorable petit ange, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

-Non, Dean ! Dean, bats-toi !

_-Castiel ! _

L'ange déchu ouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Dean, gémit-t-il, désespéré, encore prisonnier de son rêve.

Puis il aperçut Bobby, qui cachait mal son inquiétude sous un visage grognon.

-C'est un cauchemar, gamin ! La prochaine fois, vas-y mollo sur les excitants type caféine, ok ? Je suppose qu'un ange qui est allé en Enfer doit en avoir pas mal sur la patate.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage et tourna le regard vers le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas parler à Bobby de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'abîme. Il ne voulait en parler à personne. Pas même à Dean. Il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire l'horreur.

-On y est presque, l'informa Bobby.

L'ange déchu caressa l'amulette protectrice que Bobby lui avait offerte contre les possessions en murmurant une prière. Tout irait bien dès qu'il pourrait voir Dean.

___________________________________________________________________________

-…Et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous chercher.

Dean quitta son poste de veille pour rejoindre son frère, n'ayant écouté pas même la moitié de la discussion. Qiao An s'était levée et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les bras entourant sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Sam avait les yeux posés sur elle, son visage insondable, ce que Dean trouvait marginalement dérangeant.

-Je pense qu'on devrait tenter une sortie avant la nuit…On peut partir à pince dans les montagnes, on verra bien pour la suite une fois que Chiaaao….hem, que vous serez en sécurité avec la bande à plumes.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-Ce lieu est mauvais, approuva la jeune fille énigmatiquement.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard étonné mais ne développèrent pas, mettant cette réaction sur le compte de la peur. Dean se sentait mal pour la jeune chinoise, de devoir la livrer aux anges, mais ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Sam en revanche hocha la tête avec un plissement caractéristique des lèvres, prouvant sa détermination.

-Dean a raison, on peut pas rester là indéfiniment.

Il se leva du lit et commença à rassembler leurs affaires. Mais Dean n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Sans compter que, pour un motel bon marché, le silence ambiant était plus qu'inquiétant.

-Je pars devant, voir ce qui se trame, décida Dean en sortant, le couteau de Ruby serré dans sa main.

Sam secoua la tête avec un grognement agacé et se dépêcha de terminer son ramassage avant de jeter son sac sur son dos et de tendre la main à Qiao An. Celle-ci y glissa la sienne, qui paraissait ridiculement petite par rapport à celle du jeune homme, et lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant.

-Vous savez Sam, murmura-t-elle, lorsque j'ai dit que vous étiez différent de Dean, je voulais dire que votre aura est assombrie…

Sam fronça les sourcils, son visage se fermant à cela. La jeune fille se lécha les lèvres à cela, un peu embarrassée, mais continua rapidement.

-Mais je ne sens pas le mal en vous. Vous avez subi des influences négatives contre lesquels vous ne pouvez rien. Nous avons tous eu affaire à de telles influences.

Son regard se fit lointain, un peu triste. Puis ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, et ils communiquaient toute sa sincérité.

-Vous êtes une personne de foi. Comme moi. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Sam pensa aux anges, à leurs plans inhumains, à leur cruelle indifférence, mais n'eut pas le cœur de s'en prendre à elle. Même s'il ne supportait plus ce genre de discours depuis qu'il savait ce qui se passait réellement au Paradis. Et quoiqu'en disent Dean et Qiao An, il ne voulait plus avoir la foi. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Son avenir était entre ses mains. Il se contenta de briser leur échange de regards et de la conduire vers la porte. Mais au moment où il allait saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit violement, son frère entra en trombe, la referma aussitôt derrière lui, et la coinça avec une chaise avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Dean ?

Son frère frissonnait légèrement, les yeux exorbités, luttant de façon visible pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il prit une inspiration puis leur adressa un sourire tremblant avec un petit geste faussement désinvolte de la tête.

-On sort pas, il fait pas beau dehors de toute façon.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu et le jeune Winchester comprit que, quoiqu'ait pu voir son ainé qui ait pu le choquer à ce point, il n'était pas disposer à en parler devant la jeune chinoise. Ce qui paraissait compréhensible vu la force de la réaction d'un chasseur aguerri. Ca ne fit qu'inquiéter Sam davantage.

Dean lui prit le sac des mains et s'appliqua à remettre toutes les protections, en ajoutant de nombreuses nouvelles. Comme pour affirmer ses dire, un lourd grondement suivit du fracas des éclairs et du tonnerre se firent entendre. Pourtant, aucun son de pluie sur le toit. Sam passa le bras autour des épaules de Qiao An et la serra contre lui, sentant le corps chaud se lover contre le sien avec gratitude.

-Que se passe-t-il, finit-elle par dire face à leur silence. Répondez ! Ma famille est là, dehors ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet orage ? Il n'est pas naturel n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit que Dean hésiter à lui répondre et soupira intérieurement. Si Dean était devenu trop sensible pour mentir dans leur intérêt à tous, il le ferait, lui.

-Votre famille vit de l'autre coté de la ville, je doute que l'orage ou les démons les atteignent, c'est nous qui les intéressons.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle et lui caressa le dos, apaisant. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ainé détourner la tête, mais eut le temps de voir son visage mi-triste, mi-dégouté. Cela le mit en colère. Dean ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de faire ce dont lui était visiblement incapable, trop lâche et… Il ne termina pas cette pensée. Ca n'était pas de la faute de Dean, c'était l'Enfer qui l'avait rendu faible. Il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il le protégerait.

-Nous avons vu votre mère ce matin, dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé à son frère, exigeant son soutient, elle va bien.

Qiao An releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

-Oui, approuva Dean avec une certaine réticence, c'est elle qui nous a dit où vous trouver.

Contre toute attente, cela amena une expression vaguement perplexe chez la jeune fille.

-J'ignorais que vous parliez chinois, finit-elle par dire avec un demi-sourire hésitant.

Dean leva un sourcil avec un gloussement qui évoqua à Sam l'écho de la bravade passée de son frère.

-Chinois ? Vous rigolez ! J'arrive même pas à prononcer votre nom correctement. Et puis je suis nul en langue. A part un mot d'allemand et du latin, je parle nada.

La sainte leva les yeux vers Sam, interrogative. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Non, il ne parlait pas chinois. Il avait fait de l'espagnol à la fac, mais à part ça… Comme son frère, mieux que lui en fait, son domaine c'était les langues anciennes. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils avec une certaine angoisse.

-Mais… Mais ma mère ne parle pas l'anglais ! Elle ne parle que chinois ! Elle n'a pas pu vous expliquer où j'étais !

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Il suffit aux Winchester d'échanger un regard pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

-Au moins, murmura l'ainé, ça répond à notre question. Les démons savaient qui était la sainte.

La jeune femme se dégagea des bras de Sam et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le souffle haletant, tremblante. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles en secouant la tête. Du chinois, déduisit Sam en s'asseyant à coté d'elle et en l'entourant à nouveau de ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Dean ?

Son frère secoua la tête avec impuissance alors qu'un autre grondement suivit de bruit de déchirements annonçant des éclairs violents se faisaient entendre. Il fit signe à son petit frère de le suivre à l'écart. Après avoir brièvement serré les épaules de la jeune fille en signe de réconfort, Sam s'exécuta.

-Alors ?

Dean détourna les yeux avec un soupir.

-C'est une boucherie, Sammy. La rouquine à l'entrée, ils ont…ils l'ont… crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir. Et dehors, c'est pire. La bande est encore là, mais il y a des monceaux de cadavres un peu partout, des familles entières. C'est…à vomir. Je pense pas qu'il reste une personne vivante dans cette maudite ville qui ne soit pas possédée. A part nous. Je sais vraiment pas comment on peut s'en sortir cette fois.

Sam grinça des dents puis fronça les sourcils, une idée lui venant.

-Tu as dit qu'il y avait des monceaux de cadavres partout ? Ils étaient entassés comme ça, au hasard, ou ça avait l'air organisé ?

Ce fut au tour de Dean de froncer les sourcils.

-J'ai pas fait vraiment attention, mais maintenant que tu le dis, non, ça avait pas l'air fait au hasard… Ils forment une espèce d'allée qui mène au motel, un tas tous les deux mètres environ.

Sam serra les dents et se tendit, le regard sombre.

-C'est mauvais.

-Mauvais ?

-Très mauvais. Je pense que c'est une allée d'hécatombe.

-Ouch.

-Comme tu dis.

-Sam, je sais pas ce que c'est.

Secouant la tête avec agacement, son cadet leva les mains comme lorsqu'il se préparait à donner une explication imagée. Explication qu'il attaqua immédiatement d'un ton docte.

-C'est une allée qui sert à mener à un endroit profané. De la même façon qu'on se purifiait avant d'entrer dans un lieu saint, souvent en marchant sur un chemin assez long, les rituels noirs nécessitent de se souiller. De nombreux cultes bienfaisants demandent également de se laver, au moins les mains et le visage. L'allée d'hécatombe, au contraire, par la vue, l'odeur et le mal dégagé par les cadavres sacrifiés puis laissés pourrir à l'air libre sert à annihiler toute pureté en ceux qui se présentent.

Dean se lécha la lèvre inférieure, tenant d'intégrer ce que voulait dire son frère.

-Attends attends. Tu me fais flipper là. Les lieux profanés, c'est comme les églises maudites ? Les endroits où on, enfin où les démons, sorcières et autres malades pratiquent les messes noires ?

Sam acquiesça avec une grimace.

-Tu veux dire que, que ce motel c'est un lieu profané ?

-Si ça l'est pas, ils ont l'intention que ça le devienne.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux autour de lui.

-Comment on peut savoir ? On a pas pris les crucifix avec nous, ils sont toujours dans l'Impala.

-Mais on de l'eau bénite. Va en chercher une flasque, ça sera vite vu.

Dean s'exécuta pendant que Sam retournait réconforter la jeune sainte et lui parlait à voix basse, tentant de lui assurer que tout irait bien. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son frère s'accroupir et verser quelques gouttes d'eau bénite au sol en récitant une bénédiction simple en latin. Le sol se mit immédiatement à fumer comme si l'on y avait versé de l'acide. Dean échangea un regard avec son frère. _En effet_, songea Sam avec dépit, _ce lieu est mauvais_. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir. La bible était bien là, mais couverte d'un liquide noir et visqueux, purulent, qui s'échappait des pages. Il entendit le cri étouffé de Qiao An et la sentit se réfugier contre lui.

-Ca me brûle, confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sam baissa les yeux et vit que la peau de la sainte avait pris une vilaine couleur cendre.

-Cet endroit est vicié, chuchota-t-elle, je le sens. Ca fait mal.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et cala le joli visage dans son cou en jetant un regard à son ainé.

Celui-ci résuma le sentiment général avec sa verve habituelle.

-Et ben on est pas dans la merde…

___________________________________________________________________________

Le pick-up s'arrêta à l'extérieur d'Afton, sur le bas coté, près de la falaise. La route serpentait en montant pendant encore environ un kilomètre avant d'entrer dans la ville. Celle-ci était étonnamment discernable au dessous des nuages noirs, pas une goute de pluie ne venant en gâcher la vue. Bobby, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, observait les premières maisons. Tout était trop calme. Et ils n'avaient croisé aucune voiture en montant. En fait ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis un sacré moment.

Castiel s'extirpa du véhicule et se laissa glisser à terre. Il avait mal au crâne, et tout son corps se rebellait contre l'afflux des auras démoniaques qu'il sentait venir d'Afton. Le grondement du tonnerre était presque permanent et des éclairs ne cessaient de déchirer le ciel. La nature était pleine de relents immondes. Il pouvait presque les voir. Il pouvait les sentir. Et il n'avait plus le pouvoir de sa Grâce pour se protéger.

-Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

L'ange déchu se releva avec difficulté. Et s'accrocha au bras de Bobby.

-Ca va. C'est juste que… Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Bobby approuva, le visage sombre, tout en le soutenant.

-Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai un putain de mal de crâne. Ca doit être le démon.

Lorsqu'il fût sûr que Castiel pouvait tenir seul sur ses jambes, il retourna au volant. Castiel, cependant, ne remonta pas en voiture. Il fit un signe de main à Bobby, puis s'écarta de la route et grippa un peu dans les fourrés.

-Anna, conjura-t-il à voix basse, je t'en pris, Anna, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il espérait que le voile protecteur des démons ne s'étendrait pas jusque là. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il l'appela pendant encore quelques minutes avant de renoncer et de retourner au pick-up, une main sur le front, tentative qu'il savait futile de maintenir la douleur éloignée.

-La sainte mafia te répond pas, questionna brusquement Bobby, on est seuls, hein ?

Castiel acquiesça en montant à ses cotés. Il posa la tête contre la vitre.

-Bon, pas le temps de revenir en arrière. J'ai l'impression qu'on va se jeter dans le piège à notre tour, mais au moins ils ne nous attendent pas. Première chose à faire, localiser les deux terreurs. Les connaissant, ils doivent déjà être dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque les chants commencèrent, ils crurent d'abord que c'était le vent. Lorsqu'ils s'intensifièrent, ils ne purent les ignorer plus longtemps. Qiao An ne cessait d'émettre des murmures entre le couinement et le gémissement, terrorisée. Dean comprenait. Après tout, il y avait de quoi vous rendre dingue, entre les grondements de l'orage, les cœurs… Même lui et Sam étaient sur les dents. Surtout que les démons évitaient soigneusement d'être visibles depuis l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent.

-On pourrait essayer un exorcisme de masse ? Proposa-t-il finalement.

-Avec quel moyen de diffusion ? C'est pas comme si on avait des baffles et un ampli à proximité…

Dean grimaça et se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Ca fait mal de l'admettre, mais on a besoin des lumières de Cas…

Et Dean se surprit à souhaiter que Castiel soit encore un ange. Qu'il puisse hurler « Castiel !» à loisir jusqu'à ce que sa très gracieuse angélitude se décide à descendre de son nuage. Mais non, même si Cas avait encore des plumes, il ne pourrait pas venir ici. Quel cauchemar…

Les murs se mirent soudainement à trembler et les chants s'intensifièrent. Dean resserra la main sur son arme. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, penchant précautionneusement la tête par l'ouverture. Rien. Des arbres, le mur de la maison suivante avec ses rideaux lilas et les poubelles contre le mur du motel. A part l'inhabituelle lumière grise, le tonnerre, les éclairs et ces putains de chants, rien de bien anormal.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose de presque anodin. Insignifiant dans d'autres circonstances.

Un rat.

En soit ça n'avait rien d'étonnant pour une ville de campagne, à l'arrière d'un motel miteux. Quoique pour un rat des villes, nourri aux déchets plus que conséquents de la population, il était étonnement malingre. Il était même famélique. Il lui manquait des touffes de poil un peu partout. Il semblait regarder Dean tout en reniflant. Puis un deuxième rat le rejoignit. Puis un troisième. Puis un quatrième. Rapidement, il y en eut une vingtaine.

Dean ferma violement la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et celui-ci hocha la tête et le rejoignit. Il lui montra le groupe de rat, à présent une cinquantaine, grouillant, se chevauchant les uns les autres.

-Pour un démon de la maladie, ça n'est pas étonnant, marmonna son cadet avec inquiétude. Je te parie que ces bestioles véhiculent tout un tas de saloperies.

Dean serra les dents et se saisit d'un flacon d'eau bénite.

Le mot peste planait silencieusement.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel ouvrit la gourde et laissa glisser le chapelet à l'intérieur en murmurant une bénédiction puis la posa à coté de ses consœurs devant ses pieds. Ils venaient d'entrer dans Afton et son mal de crâne n'avait cessé d'empirer. Il avait peur. Non. Plus que ça. Son ventre lui faisait mal, ses mains étaient moites et il ne cessait de ravaler sa salive, mouvement qu'il trouvait très désagréable. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il était terrifié.

Bobby grommelait dans sa barbe. Ca ne serait pas une chasse comme les autres, il le savait. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils puissent s'en tirer vivants. Le vieux chasseur jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange déchu. L'ambiance était lourde. La ville paraissait en pleine torpeur. Il n'y avait pas un passant. Pas un bruit. A part ce foutu tonnerre. Il crispa les mains sur le volant.

-Comment va-t-on les retrouver ? Questionna Castiel à voix basse.

Bobby allait répondre lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe de gens bigarrés, anormalement figés, enfants et adultes qui leur barraient la route en les regardant fixement.

-Tu sais gamin, je pense pas que ça sera notre principal problème… Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Il posa le pied sur l'accélérateur. Castiel saisit l'une des gourdes d'eau bénite et ouvrit sa fenêtre avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

-Accroche-toi !

Pressant la pédale sèchement, il fonça sur le groupe, mais pivota au dernier moment pour prendre une enfilade entre deux maisons. Les pneus crissèrent à quelques mètres des démons. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas, ne firent aucun geste vers eux, et déjà Bobby reprenait la petite rue parallèle à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-Ca s'annonce mal, commenta-t-il avec un grognement.

Il avait interdit à Castiel de porter une arme à feu, et il ne s'en voulait pas, le gosse pourrait se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un, mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu l'entrainer. Il ne savait pas conduire non plus, ce qui signifiait que Bobby ne pouvait pas lui laisser le volant pour tirer à toute volée. Castiel, présentement accroché à la portière sous la conduite sèche de Bobby, regardait autour de lui frénétiquement, cherchant la moindre trace de Dean et Sam.

Une odeur immonde envahissait peu à peu l'habitacle et se fut l'ange déchu qui le premier s'en rendit compte. Il fronça le nez avec un air vaguement maladif.

-Bobby… Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?

D'abord, le vieux chasseur ne répondit pas, faisant mine de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Puis, sous le regard insistant de l'ange déchu, il grommela.

-De la chair humaine. Du sang. Ce genre de truc.

Castiel pâlit significativement, mais son regard resta clair et il affichait toujours une expression résolue. Le rythme latin d'une prière s'échappant lentement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'y avait personne, ni dans les jardins, ni sur le trottoir, et Bobby commençait à être sérieusement anxieux. Il imaginait assez bien le sort des habitants de la ville.

-Alors la messe noire a déjà commencé, commenta Castiel à mi-voix. Il nous faut trouver le lieu où elle se déroule. Ca doit être un lieu profané.

-Qui peut être n'importe où, grogna Bobby, un démon peut profaner un lieu avec son seul sang d'après ce que j'ai lu.

Mais Castiel secouait la tête.

-Non, c'est faux. Une messe noire ne peut avoir lieu que si toute trace de pureté a déserté l'autel. Cela nécessite une série de rituels et de violations très difficiles à mettre en œuvre. Au cours de mon existence, je n'ai observé qu'environ un demi-millier de réelles messes noires.

Le vieux chasseur leva un sourcil.

-Sur combien d'année ?

-Beaucoup, fut sa seule réponse.

Castiel doutait que l'humain puisse comprendre, ou même envisager, l'étendu de son existence angélique. Contrairement aux humains, il n'était pas né, n'avait pas grandi. Il était apparu, né de la lumière, façonné dans la Grâce même, celle de Dieu, par Ses mains. Il eut une expression douloureuse en réalisant que lui non plus n'arrivait plus à le concevoir. Il savait, mais n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Appréhender ce qu'être un ange signifiait n'était pas à l'échelle humaine, songea-t-il avec regret. Et il était humain à présent.

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsque le pick-up stoppa net, projetant ses occupants en avant. Castiel cria de douleur lorsque sa ceinture mordit dans ses chairs et il entendit le juron de Bobby. Il se laissa retomber contre le siège et regarda le chasseur faire jouer en vain la clef pour remettre le contacte.

-Putain de bordel de saloperie, tu vas démarrer oui !

Mais rien n'y fit. Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, soucieux du calme ambiant. Il fixait les alentours anxieusement. Ils étaient arrêtés eu milieu d'une petite rue. Quelques voitures étaient garées sur la droite. Le bruit du tonnerre déchirait parfois le silence, le faisant sursauter. Et vaguement, à la frontière de ses perceptions, il pouvait presque entendre un murmure, comme des chants…

Et soudainement, il les vit. Une demi-douzaine d'homme et de femme, les yeux entièrement noirs, arrivant de toutes les directions, des sourires cruels ou moqueurs au coin des lèvres.

-Oh merde, gronda Bobby en sortant précipitamment de la voiture, un barillet d'eau bénite dans une main, un fusil dans l'autre. Castiel prit deux des gourdes à ses pieds et l'imita. Humain et ange déchu faisaient dos à la voiture, tentant de garder un œil sur autant de leurs assaillants que possible.

-Tss tss tss, siffla l'une des femmes, une brunette en robe de chambre, vous n'imaginez pas avoir la moindre chance avec ces babioles ?

_Parfait_, songea Bobby avec une grimace, _ceux qui sont les plus bavards sont toujours les plus idiots._ Cela ne remontant bien sûr leurs chances que très marginalement, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on pouvait.

-Pourquoi tu viens pas plus près pétasse, qu'on en discute ?

La femme eut un rictus méprisant et s'avança avec deux de ses camarades, mais précautionneusement.

-Il faut être dingue ou désespéré pour venir ici alors qu'on est aussi nombreux. Les chasseurs sont vraiment des andouilles. Je vais me faire un nouveau calice avec ton crâne, vieillard, gronda-t-elle avant de faire un brusque signe de tête.

L'ensemble de la bande se précipita sur eux dans un même mouvement. Bobby jeta un long trait d'eau bénite sur la brune et sa consœur la plus proche, avant de tirer sur le troisième démon à porté, le faisant s'arrêter pour un bref moment. Il était sur le point de lui jeter de l'eau bénite à son tour et de hurler à Castiel de courir, lorsqu'il entendit une voix grondante, montant en puissance, terminant une phrase en araméen. Un hurlement suivit immédiatement. Il tourna brièvement la tête et vit du coin de l'œil l'un des démons s'effondrer en crachant la fumée noire qui le composait. Il revint immédiatement sur ses adversaires. Les deux femmes fixaient médusées quelque chose derrière lui, Castiel probablement et l'homme commençait lui aussi à être agité de soubresauts. La voix avait repris, en latin cette fois, implacable bien qu'un peu essoufflée.

Castiel sentait chaque muscle de son corps humain se tendre sous l'effort, protestant dans la douleur contre l'énergie sacré qui l'envahissait. Ces exorcismes n'étaient pas pour le commun des mortels, ils n'étaient inscrits nulle part, tenu secrets par les soldats de Dieu. Pourtant ils coulaient sur sa langue avec facilité, soutenu par l'instinct du guerrier saint qu'il avait été. Castiel savait que son Père était avec lui, chaque mot soutenu par Sa Grâce. Il s'appuya contre la voiture alors que le monde tournait autour de lui, ses yeux noyés par la sueur ne percevant plus que des flashs de couleurs, le tonnerre envahissant ses oreilles, couvrant à peine les cris de rage et de souffrance des démons. Le sang bâtait dans ses tempes, sa tête bouillonnait, chaque bouffée d'air lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons. Son cœur battait follement, trop vite. Il se sentait noyé dans les flammes, perdant peu à peu pied… Puis il murmura le dernier mot, scellant finalement l'exorcisme, laissant autour de lui un silence d'outre-tombe. Sa vision s'étrécie et tout devint noir.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le motel semblait vibrer. C'était ridicule, dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que Dean ressentait. Il avait l'impression que les murs pulsaient. Ou peut-être était-ce sa vue qui souffrait. Il se passa pour la énième fois la main sur les yeux. La fatigue commençait à le rattraper malgré l'adrénaline. Il ne savait toujours pas comment les sortir de là et commençait sérieusement à envisager de juste foncer dans le tas en espérant que Sam et la sainte se frayent un passage. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Qiao An et abandonna l'idée. La jeune fille était épuisée, appuyée sur l'épaule de Sam, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il ne la pensait pas capable de faire quoique ce soit d'aussi périlleux. Il échangea un regard lourd avec Sam avant de retourner vérifier les symboles et les lignes de sel.

Il souhaitait presque que les démons se décident. Tout plutôt que cette attente. Castiel devait être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était, songes-t-il en renforçant la ligne de sel sous la fenêtre. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait gérer un ange frénétique c'était bien Bobby. Au moins était-il en sécurité.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Bordel !

Il entendit un grattement, puis un autre, un petit cri de panique de la sainte et la voix de Sam, perturbée.

-Mon briquet marche pas.

Il tenta à son tour vainement d'allumer la lampe torche. Le bouton s'enclenchait mais ne faisait jaillir aucune lumière. Il sentit un mouvement à sa droite et tendit la main d'instinct pour saisir celle de son frère. Les Winchesters, après un petit ajustement, se mirent dos-à-dos, la jeune sainte entre eux. Celle-ci tentait vaillamment d'étouffer ses gémissements de crainte.

La lumière revint aussi subitement qu'elle avait disparu. Seulement, elle ne provenait plus des mêmes sources. Des bougies s'allumèrent instantanément aux quatre coins de la pièce. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Les glyphes de protections étaient éventrés. A leur place trônait des symboles sanguinolents que le chasseur n'avait jamais vus.

L'odeur était atroce et ça n'était pas seulement le sang. Dean jeta un regard suspicieux aux bougies. _De la graisse humaine, génial !_ Il cligna des yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de démon. Ca n'était pas normal. Les démons aussi puissants qu'ils soient, n'auraient pu pénétrer la chambre. Lilith peut-être et encore…_Comment ont-ils pu passer les glyphes… ?_ Un bruit familier attira son attention, le rassurant d'abord, l'effrayant ensuite. Ce léger changement dans l'air, se bruissement d'aile qu'il associait habituellement à Castiel…

-Hello, Dean.

Il sentit Sam se tourner à son tour vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune homme, Dean lui aurait donné un peu moins de trente ans, des cheveux ailes de corbeau en bataille et des yeux d'un noir profond, brillant d'un éclat surnaturel. Il portait un vieux jean noir et une chemise blanche.

Son instinct hurlait « ange ». Mais c'était impossible. Il entendit le cri étouffé de Qiao An et lui fit un meilleur barrage de son corps.

- Qui t'es toi encore ? Grogna le chasseur.

L'homme eut un sourire an coin, ses yeux semblant le transpercer. Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer de ce regard pénétrant, si semblable à celui de Castiel lorsqu'il... Dean entrevit un mouvement à sa droite, et Sam jaillit, plantant le couteau de Ruby dans la poitrine de l'homme.

Et ce fut comme le « moment Castiel » une nouvelle fois.

Autrement dit, la lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre jusqu'à la garde… et rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est un étirement plus prononcé des lèvres de l'homme.

-Il faudra faire mieux que ça, Samuel.

Dean cria son avertissement beaucoup trop tard.

-Sam !

L'homme fit un léger mouvement de tête et Sam se retrouva collé contre un des murs, entre une lampe hideuse et une armoire crasseuse. Cela finit de convaincre Dean qu'il avait raison. Mais pourquoi un ange s'en prenait-il à eux ? Ok, c'était des cons, mais pour autant qu'il le sache, ils étaient tous volontaires pour arrêter l'Apocalypse. Pourtant les glyphes de sang sur les murs et les bougies au sol chantaient une tout autre chanson.

Il tourna son regard de nouveau sur l'inconnu, tout en gardant un œil sur son frère, alors que peur et colère saisissaient ses tripes. L'homme inclina la tête et retira le couteau, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts lentement avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Dean.

-Ton frère est d'une grande impolitesse, Dean. Mon nom est Rochel.

Son ton était impersonnel, ne comportait aucune trace de moquerie ou de mépris. Dean se détendit un tout petit peu. Les anges étaient dangereux, mais au moins savait-il à quoi s'attendre. S'il était venu pour Sam ou Cas par contre, Dean les défendrait bec et ongles.

-Je croyais que vous autre pouviez pas voleter ici ?

L'ange écarta les mains, paume en avant, en un geste d'indifférence. Puis il sourit, un sourire anormal, hors du monde.

-Je ne suis plus tout à fait comme les autres anges, Dean.

Il se déplaça lentement vers l'un des lits, celui où ils étaient assis un moment plus tôt. Se penchant en avant, il saisit un mouchoir abandonné-là, qui avait servi à essuyer les larmes de la jeune chinoise.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ?

Il regarda Rochel ranger le mouchoir dans une des poches de son jeans.

-Les larmes d'une sainte sont puissantes, murmura l'ange, c'est un bien précieux.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Dean et plissa les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Certain d'entre nous ont choisi une nouvelle voie, différente de celle tracée par nos supérieurs. J'en fais parti.

De prime abord, ça ne paraissait pas une mauvaise chose, connaissant les ordres habituels des dits-supérieurs. Mais Dean pourtant était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Le secret a été mieux gardé que ce que je ne pensais, si même la mort de d'Uriel ne les a pas alerté.

Dean se tendit et vit du coin de l'œil Sam se débattre contre le pouvoir qui le maintenait prisonnier. Il sentait les mains de Qiao An agripper sa veste et le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou. Elle murmurait quelque chose avec urgence, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

-Casse-couille number one est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Dean ne pouvait pas dire que la mort d'Uriel l'attristait plus que ça, mais cette histoire n'était pas claire du tout. Il continuait à pointer son arme sur Rochel, même s'il savait que c'était futile.

-Celle que tu appelles Anna l'a tué.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Si Anna avait tué Uriel, l'avait-elle fait pour se défendre ? Uriel n'avait jamais caché qu'il ambitionnait de la tuer pour sa trahison…

-Elle n'a pas été réceptive à nos arguments je suppose. Je dois dire qu'en lui rendant sa grâce tu ne nous as pas rendu service. Tout comme en retirant celle de notre frère Castiel.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

-Décidément tu nous créés plus de problèmes que ce que tu vaux.

Dean ignora la pique, préférant se concentrer sur l'urgence, à savoir dégager Sam et se barrer d'ici. Mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas de laisser Qiao An avec Rochel. Ce type avait trahi le Paradis, ça paraissait assez évident. Qu'avait dit Anna ? « _J'ai désobéi, ce qui est la pire chose que nous puissions faire. _» Castiel avait été déchu pour ça également. Visiblement, Uriel avait lui aussi tourné le dos à son Créateur, et il s'était permis de juger les deux anges de Dean. _Connard. Mort maintenant, ça lui fera les pieds ! Bien vu Anna !_

-C'est quoi vos arguments, grinça-t-il.

Les yeux de Rochel s'ouvrirent plus largement, brillant d'un nouvel éclat, plus inquiétant.

-Ca ne te concerne en rien, Dean, tu n'es qu'un humain et nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. Mais je suis prêt à me montrer charitable. Si vous laissez la sainte ici, je vous laisse partir en vie toi et ton frère. Je vous garantis qu'aucun démon ne vous attaquera.

-Même pas en rêve. Même si je te croyais à propos des démons, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je la laisserais pas seule ici. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Rochel pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, mais pas comme Cas, nota Dean. Castiel arborait toujours un certain intérêt, une certaine curiosité lorsqu'il faisait ce mouvement. Rochel ressemblait plus à un oiseau de proie se préparant à prendre son envol pour fondre sur sa proie.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu sembles un peu lent à a détente. Il y a un sceau à briser ici. C'est pourquoi je suis là.

Il fit un ample geste de la main, englobant la main.

-Tout ceci est nécessaire à la rupture du sceau de la peste. C'est l'un des sceaux les plus difficiles à briser, mais c'est aussi l'un des plus puissants.

-Tu veux…

-Libérer mon frère, oui. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la conversion d'Uriel pour ça. Je l'aurais suivi lors de sa déchéance si j'avais pu…

_Attends, ce con d'Uriel voulait ressusciter Lucifer ? Mais quel boxon ! J'y comprends plus rien à leur délire !_ Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'expression presque triste qui passa sur le visage du réceptacle de Rochel.

-Il me manque. Je suppose que tu peux comprendre l'amour qu'on peut avoir pour son frère ainé… Et encore… Tu ne peux pas appréhender ce qu'il était. Combien il était magnifique. Sa lumière irradiait les Cieux. Sa voix nous guidait…

Son visage reprit son impassibilité.

-Mais peu importe. Ca ne vous concerne en rien. Encore une fois, Dean, je te pris de prendre ton demi-démon de frère et de quitter ce lieu.

Dean lui adressa un sourire arrogant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'ange tenait tant que ça à les épargner, et il essaierait de le savoir au plus tôt, mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Parce que leur situation était très loin de s'être améliorée.

-Pas la peine de te fatiguer. Je la laisse pas ici.

Rochel soupira.

-Comme tu veux.

Plus vite que la vue il était devant Dean et ses doigts se posèrent sur son front. Il perdit connaissance.

___________________________________________________________________________

*_La suite tout à l'heure_*


	12. Chapter 12

**NdA** : J'ai vu (pas en entier, j'aurais pas tenu) _My Bloody Valentine._ Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi Jensen s'est commis dans une telle nullité, qui ne fais même pas ne serait-ce que frissonner de peur?

Ah et dsl pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup plus écrit que ce qui était prévu au départ. Et toujours non-béta, sorry (**Aly**, courage^^, je pense à toi)

Merci pour les reviews pour le précédant chapitre. Bienvenu dans l'aventure _My Sin _à **Carine** (merci pour tous tes compliments, mais je doute d'avoir le talent d'un scénariste de SPN, j'aurais JAMAIS pensé à un teddy bear géant ^^) et merci aussi à **Emmadinozzo** (fan de Tony, c'est possible ça ^^, meuh non, moi aussi je l'aime l'insupportable agent du NCIS) et bon, **ma lune**, on est presque copine par proxi (Aly parle souvent de toi) merci pour le soutient sans faille^^…

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**My Sin, My perdition**

_**1**__**3**__**ème**__** partie: A moment of Grace**_

___________________________________________________________________________

De la lumière. Il fallait qu'il aille vers cette lumière. Et un grondement au loin…Castiel entrouvrit les yeux, le monde flou autour de lui. Et toujours ce grondement, incessant. Il tourna la tête pour essayer d'y échapper.

-…stiel ! Castiel ! Réveille-toi, gamin ! Allez !

Cette voix. Il la connaissait.

-B…Bobby.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement, puis sentit deux mains saisirent fermement ses épaules.

-Merde, gamin, faut pas faire ce genre de conneries ! Je sais pas ce que c'était que le putain d'exorcisme que t'as balancé, mais ça a failli t'exploser la cervelle !

Se vision s'éclaircit un peu, et il se rendit compte qu'il était appuyé contre la roue avant du pick-up, Bobby accroupi en face de lui. La main du chasseur passa sur son visage et il sentit l'humidité qui s'y trouvait.

-Le saignement du nez, c'est jamais bon signe. Enfin, on peut dire que tu les as bien farcis. Leurs hôtes sont vivants mais dans les vapes, je les ai tassés à l'arrière du pick-up… Espérons qu'ils s'en sortent d'eux-mêmes. Nous, on va vers les chants.

-Les chants ?

Bobby approuva de la tête et désigna une direction du doigt.

-Vers là-bas ça chante. On ferait mieux d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Allez, viens.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes. Castiel flancha un peu, puis se remit droit, serrant autour de lui les pans de son blouson. Il saisit presque machinalement les gourdes d'eau bénite que Bobby lui mit dans les mains. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il se sentait légèrement… comment Bobby appelait ça déjà…ah oui, légèrement groggy.

Il suivit le vieux chasseur le long de la rue jusqu'à déboucher sur une petite place. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus l'odeur infâme se renforçait. Castiel avait déjà deviné de quoi il s'agissait, il connaissait les incantations nécessaires à une messe noire, et n'eut pas même un sursaut en découvrant les amoncellements de corps formant un chemin vers un bâtiment en face d'eux. Devant les monceaux ignobles, des hommes et des femmes possédés chantaient en latin, un son harmonieux, mais des paroles cruelles, des insultes au Divin, des invocations au Diable. Il vit Bobby pâlir et ferma les yeux, envoyant une prière à son Père. Ca avait déjà commencé, il fallait que…

-Tiens tiens tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, Castiel se tourna vers la voix et resta interdit. Devant eux se tenait un homme grand, maigre, d'une pâleur cadavérique, avec une barbe et des yeux glacials. A ses coté, une petite femme asiatique, la cinquantaine bien tassée, les dévisageait avec un sourire satisfait.

L'homme avait une voix trainante et un accent prononcé. Il regardait les deux hommes avec une faim inassouvie, faim de torture et de mort. Et Castiel savait qui il était, même si son hôte avait changé.

-Alistair, murmura Castiel avec un frisson.

D'instinct il se mit devant Bobby pour le protéger. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser les deux démons. La femme ricana.

-Allons allons, petit oiseau sans ailes va être gentil et s'écarter du grand méchant chasseur pendant que maman lui fait un gros poutou…

Il anticipa son mouvement avant qu'elle ne l'exécute et l'esquiva, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bobby.

-Bobby !

Mais son appel fut vint. La démone s'était jeté sur le chasseur dans un mouvement plus rapide que la vue et l'avait projeté contre le mur d'une des maisons avec violence. L'ange déchu se jeta en arrière en lançant de l'eau bénite sur la femme. Celle-ci poussa un cri déchirant en appliquant ses mains sur son visage brulée. Castiel leva la main et ferma les yeux, luttant contre le sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait et la certitude de l'inutilité de son acte. Il commença à réciter les mots qui dans son état de fatigue, il le savait, le tueraient s'il finissait l'exorcisme. Mais, pour le meilleur ou le pire, il sentit un corps se coller dans son dos, une main se plaquer sur ses lèvres et une autre lui baisser le bras de force.

-Tss tss tss…En voilà un vilain garçon, susurra la voix d'Alistair dans son oreille, alors que le souffle maléfique du démon caressait son cou, un seul mot en latin de cette bouche pécheresse et je te brise la nuque. Mais tu en as de la chance, je me sens généreux aujourd'hui. Je parie que tu es venu voir mon cher Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi te conduire.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Sam vit son frère s'effondrer, inconscient, tout son corps se rebella.

-Dean !

Il se débattit contre les liens invisibles qui le retenaient avec toute la force de son corps et de son esprit. Rochel le regarda faire avec une expression indifférente, alors que Qiao An se refugiait en trébuchant contre le mur le plus loin possible de l'ange.

-Tu es fort Samuel, finit-il par murmurer, mais pas à ce point.

Il se pencha et saisit le col de Dean, le soulevant sans mal et l'assit contre l'un des murs, dégageant le centre de la pièce et le lit.

-Alors il n'y a pas de grand démon venu briser le sceau, hein ? Gronda Sam. C'était toi ! Un ange !

Rochel se redressa après avoir caressé pensivement la joue de son frère ainé.

-Tu as un don pour constater les évidences.

-Vous n'êtes pas un ange !

Le cri de Qiao An déchira le silence. Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais son regard était étonnement résolu au travers ses larmes.

-Vous êtes souillés, votre grâce disparaît. Dieu n'est plus à vos cotés !

Rochel haussa les sourcils puis se tourna vers Sam.

-Tu vois pourquoi les saints sont protégés, Samuel ? Cette jeune humaine a vu ce que les autres anges continuent d'ignorer. Il m'a été très facile d'amener Elemiah à vous confier cette mission, il est si dévoué à ses supérieurs qu'il en oublie de voir ce qui est juste en face de lui.

Il s'entailla le bras et commença à tracer un symbole sanglant sur le lit, en ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux humains autour de lui. Mais Sam n'en avait pas fini. Au moins l'ange parlait, et il avait donc une chance d'en apprendre plus.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu voulais que Dean et moi on vienne ?

Rochel leva à nouveau ses yeux perçants vers lui, interrompant momentanément sa tâche.

-Mais pour que vous ameniez la sainte jusqu'à ce motel bien sûr. Je ne suis plus exactement un ange, je ne peux pas davantage la toucher que les démons. Il me fallait la main et les bras d'un être bon. Comment crois-tu qu'elle a survécu à l'attaque qui tua son frère ainé ? Nul être ayant de mauvaises intentions ne peut toucher un saint. Et il me fallait être sûr qu'elle serait en sécurité. Par ailleurs, l'un des démons veut retrouver ton frère, c'est une faveur que je lui fais. Vous auriez dû partir lorsque je vous l'offrais.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cet abject bâtard d'Alistair… Ou de Lilith. Non. Pas Lilith. Alistair était plus probable.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener ! Protesta-t-il avec rage.

L'ange cligna lentement des yeux avant de soupirer.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, Sam.

Il se remit à son travail mais ne cessa pas de parler.

-Ici domine la souillure, et ainsi la sainte a été salie. Nous ne pouvions pas commencer la cérémonie avant qu'elle ne soit entachée du mal qui règne en ces lieux.

Il termina son tracé et leva une nouvelle fois le regard vers le plus jeune des Winchesters.

-Je fais ton éducation afin que tu comprennes toute la mesure de la cérémonie à laquelle tu vas assister. Jamais messe noire n'a été célébrée avec du sang d'ange. Je ne compte pas seulement briser un sceau, mais répandre les pires maux sur cette Terre. Toutes ces âmes sacrifiées raviront notre Seigneur Lucifer et Le rendront plus fort. Nous bâtirons un monde nouveau sur les ruines de cette humanité dissolue.

Il se détourna de Sam et s'avança vers la jeune chinoise recroquevillée. Elle eut un gémissement de terreur lorsqu'il la saisit par les avant-bras pour l'attirer sans effort à lui. De là où ses mains la tenait, une fumée noire se dégageait. Rochel regardait le phénomène, stoïque. La jeune femme gémit de douleur et de terreur.

-Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi ! Ca brûle ! Laissez-moi !

Sam cria à son tour, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il criait. Ses pensées se révoltaient contre ce qui allait se passer. _Non, pas elle, pas une autre, pas une autre que je ne pourrai pas sauver ! Non ! Surtout pas elle ! Non ! _Il ne put qu'assister à la scène en se débattant vainement. Rochel tira Qiao An sur le lit avec une application toute clinique et s'allongea sur elle le temps de l'attacher au montant avec deux rubans noirs sortis de nulle part. Puis il se redressa et la regarda un instant se débattre avant de poser deux doigts sur son front pour l'endormir. Puis il se détourna du lit, regardant la porte, juste une seconde avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Sam fut stupéfait de voir entrer Castiel, poussé par un homme maigre et barbus, qui arborait un sourire cruel. Il poussa l'ange déchu avec une telle violence que Castiel tomba en avant.

L'ange déchu s'effondra au sol avec un gémissement étouffé. L'ambiance de la pièce, son air même, l'asphyxiait. Il leva les yeux.

Dean.

Dean gisant, comme mort. Sans aucun regard pour le reste de la pièce, il rampa la petite distance qui le séparait de son ancien protégé, et posa la main sur sa joue. Chaude, Dieu soit loué. Et ses lèvres laissaient échapper un souffle régulier. Castiel ferma les yeux, appuyant brièvement son front contre celui de Dean et remercia le Seigneur, avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard Rochel.

-Castiel. Tu es pitoyable.

Le ton était le même que celui qu'on utilise pour commenter le temps qu'il fait.

-Tu étais si fort. Si lumineux. Tout ça pour un humain.

Castiel resta de marbre, prenant Dean contre sa poitrine, protecteur. Peu importe ce que pensait Rochel, ça ne comptait pas, mais il ne savait que trop ce qu'Alistair voulait de Dean. Et cette fois-ci il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Il regarda la jeune femme inconsciente sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça, pas une nouvelle fois. Il savait très bien quelles horreurs se pratiquaient lors de ces rituels.

Sam se sentait à la fois furieux et désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les sortir de là. Il regarda Rochel secouer la tête avec un soupir avant de s'adresser à l'homme maigre.

-Tout est prêt. Nous pouvons commencer.

Celui-ci sourit et coula un regard en coin à Sam.

-Sam, quel plaisir de te revoir. J'espère que cette petite cession sera instructive.

_Alistair. Enfoiré._ Il commença à retirer sa veste.

-Bien sûr, ça n'est pas comme si j'appréciais ça. Trop de rituel. Trop de règles à suivre. Pas assez de place pour le sens artistique. C'est un exercice pour débutants. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il laissa tomber sa veste et releva les manches de sa veste.

-Rochel, murmura la voix grave de Castiel à l'autre bout de la pièce, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Notre Père…

Il se tût sous l'horreur en voyant Alistair sortir un set d'épingles, longues et minces.

-Notre Père quoi, Castiel ? Rétorqua Rochel, toujours planté droit comme un i près du lit. Notre Père ne semble pas très intéressé par ce que nous faisons présentement. En fait il ne parait pas très intéressé par le destin funeste que Ses chers humains se préparent pour eux-mêmes avec leurs guerres, leurs bombes, leur avarice et leur faim de pouvoir sans limite. Notre Père n'est plus là, Castiel, et Il n'est plus digne de son rang. L'Humanité a failli. C'est à nous de construire le futur.

Castiel baissa les yeux avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il serra Dean contre lui. Ca n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas parfois partagé les pensées que Rochel exposait sur les hommes et leurs défauts. Mais il avait toujours aimé l'Humanité malgré tout. Et à présent qu'il était humain, il savait pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi libre et aussi fort, que depuis qu'il pouvait aimer Dean sans culpabilité.

-Avec des démons, Rochel ? Quel futur veux-tu construire ? Zachariah et le Grand Conseil ne vous laisseront pas faire. Les Archanges vous arrêteront.

Rochel haussa les épaules, toujours de marbre.

-Nous verrons. Ne t'avise pas d'intervenir avec tes pathétiques capacités humaines ou je m'assurerais que Dean Winchester en souffre les conséquences. Alistair ?

Le démon hocha la tête avec un sourire torve.

-Réveille-la.

Les cris firent fermer les yeux à Castiel et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bobby reprit sa respiration juste avant de recevoir un nouveau coup dans l'estomac. Il cracha un peu plus de sang en s'effondrant en arrière, ses bras irradiant de douleur d'être ainsi étirés d'un coup alors que ses poignets étaient attachés. Il retint son cri, sa fierté le maintenant silencieux. Cette salope aimait la torture apparemment, et pas la torture sournoise, la torture violente. Le genre, je vais m'assurer d'avoir triplé le nombre de tes os avant d'en finir avec toi.

Elle l'avait attaché à des tuyaux contre un des murs d'une maison, hors de vue de la place, probablement pour ne pas déranger le rituel, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse sentir l'odeur des cadavres et entendre les chants. Il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant à se faire tabasser par une petite dame asiatique en apparence toute frêle. Elle eut un ricanement et arracha un morceau de tuyau.

-Aloooors, où tu veux ton prochain câlin ?

Bobby releva la tête avec défiance, pour voir une forme féminine se glisser rapidement derrière la démone.

-Pourquoi pas dans ta gueule, conasse, gronda la voie de Ruby avant qu'un craquement sourd ne se fasse entendre lorsqu'elle brisa le cou de l'hôte.

La démone tituba légèrement et Bobby vit Ruby la tirer au sol avant de lui verser un plein flacon d'eau bénite sur le visage en lui maintenant la main sur la bouche. Sa main rougissait et brûlait autant que le visage de la démone, mais malgré la douleur visible, Ruby continua à verser le liquide. Puis elle appliqua un crucifix sur le front humide de la démone.

-Bobby, t'as pas un exorcisme là, tout-de-suite ?

Le vieux chasseur se redressa.

-Mais toi…

Ruby secoua la tête.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi grand père !

Bobby n'insista pas et se mit à réciter les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur. La démone se tordit et se débâtit contre Ruby, mais celle-ci tint bon, ses yeux ayant virés au noir, luttant visiblement contre la force de l'exorcisme. Juste avant la fin, elle retira sa main et avec une expression féroce siffla :

-Dis bonjour à Lilith de ma part !

Et la fumée noire s'échappa de son hôte à présent mort avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol. Ruby se jeta en arrière pantelante, les yeux mi-clos, mais à nouveau humains. Puis, avalant sa salive, elle se redressa et brisa les liens de Bobby. Le chasseur se leva, grinçant contre la douleur qui enflammait ses muscles.

-Nous devons arrêter la cérémonie, murmura Ruby.

Elle l'entraina vers le coin de la maison, d'où ils pouvaient observer l'allée d'hécatombe et le motel.

-Sam, Dean et son ange déchu sont là-dedans avec la sainte. Il y a une quinzaine de démon dehors, Alistair dedans. On a aucune chance d'attaquer de front, mais j'ai placé de bons vieux explosifs un peu partout.

Bobby leva un sourcil.

-Ils t'ont pas vu faire ? Comment tu t'es procurer ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je sais faire ma petite souris quand je veux.

Elle eut un demi-sourire et fit secoua les mains.

-Et je les ai fabriqué moi-même, MacGyver c'est mon deuxième prénom. Notre seule chance, c'est de les prendre de court, de profiter de la confusion et de nous tirer vite fait, avec la sainte. J'ai une idée pour que ça marche mieux que ça, mais c'est putain de risqué, pour moi au moins.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je vais tenter de briser les scellés qui empêchent les anges d'intervenir. Mais j'ai découvert qu'ils ont pas été crée par des démons. C'est un putain d'ange qui a fait ça, tu le crois ? Un traitre à l'armée divine. J'ai vu la gueule de ces glyphes, c'est pas de la petite main d'œuvre. Va me falloir beaucoup de culot et de chance pour en venir à bout, alors écoute. Les explosifs sont réglés sur trente minutes, je pouvais pas faire plus long, sinon la cérémonie serait trop avancée.

Elle lui fourra un plan et un chronomètre dans les mains.

-J'ai mis des croix aux emplacements que j'ai miné, ok ? Lorsqu'ils sauteront ça devrait faire s'effondrer une partie du motel, tu cours, tu récupères la sainte et les andouilles, en espérant que Sam puisse utiliser son mojo et vous vous barrez vite fait. Vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

Bobby la regarda avec une certaine méfiance, mais ça n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il inclina la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Ruby prit une inspiration et étira son cou, comme un boxeur avant un match puis eut un brusque sourire.

-Dis à Sam qu'il me doit toujours quelque chose et que je reviendrai collecter. Me demande pas de détail, ça concerne notre vie sexuelle débridée.

Puis elle s'éclipsa en courant.

___________________________________________________________________________

Alistair continuait inlassablement sa litanie au milieu des cris déchirants de la jeune chinoise. Sam sentait le pouvoir qui le retenait perdre du terrain à mesure que la rage envahissait le cadet des Winchester. Il jeta un œil à Castiel, qui serrait Dean de toutes ses forces tout en refusant obstinément de quitter la scène des yeux. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ange déchu baissa les yeux, une expression amère sur le visage. Rochel contemplait l'ensemble d'un air indifférent, les bras pendant le long du corps. Le temps avait cessé de signifier quoique ce soit, pendant qu'il luttait.

-Quelqu'un est en train de s'en prendre aux glyphes de protection, fit soudain l'ange, comme sortant de sa transe.

Alistair ne s'interrompit pas, continuant de graver des symboles sur le corps de la jeune femme et d'y planter des aiguilles tout en récitant le travesti de messe qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Mais il fit un geste de main en direction de Rochel. Celui-ci inclina la tête et disparut. Le pouvoir qui retenait Sam s'affaiblit un peu plus. _Presque,_ songea-t-il, _presque_…

Et soudainement, ce fut le chaos. Un bruit assourdissant signala une série d'explosion et tout le motel trembla sur ses fondations. Une partie du mur céda, et les bougies s'éteignirent. Alistair se redressa et tourna la tête vers le trou de belle taille dans le mur. A ce moment, Sam sentit une faille et pressa son avantage, se libérant du pouvoir de l'ange dans un cri rauque. Il tomba au sol et se releva immédiatement. Un seul regard à la forme inerte de son frère et à celle, ensanglantée, de Qiao An, suffit à ranimer sa rage et il se tourna vers Alistair.

Castiel regarda, ébahi, Alistair être projeté contre le mur et y être maintenu, de la même façon que Sam un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier se tenait avec une expression résolue et férocement triomphale. Le démon se débattit et lui jeta un regard haineux.

-Les noms, je veux les noms, gronda le cadet des Winchester.

-Q… Quels noms… Alistair tentait de garder une expression de défiance, mais le poids du pouvoir qui l'étouffait était trop lourd.

-Les autres traitres parmi les anges. Je veux leurs noms.

-Va te faire…

Mais il ne put terminer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Sam avait à peine l'air affecté par l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Il souriait presque. Qu'ils voient, tous, sa force et sa détermination ! Qu'ils sachent qu'il n'appartenait à personne, qu'il était plus fort qu'eux tous !

-Leurs noms. Tout de suite.

Alistair eut une série de gargouillement avant d'éructer.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne…les connais pas…Rochel…Rochel est le…s… seul…avec qui…

-Sam, s'écria Castiel, Rochel va revenir.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers lui et l'ange déchu fut terrifié par la couleur presque entièrement noire de ses yeux. Il semblait presque démoniaque. Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette vue. Sam approuva lentement et retourna son attention sur Alistair.

-Vas-y, grinça Alistair avec un sifflement, renvois-moi ! Si tu peux !

Sam sourit lentement et banda ses muscles.

-Je peux faire mieux que ça maintenant.

Il laissa planer une seconde de silence, puis redressa la tête et Alistair se mit à hurler de terreur. Sam ferma les yeux et sentit l'extase du pouvoir coulant en ses veines, le rush de plaisir intense qui accompagnait à présent ses capacités.

-Maintenant, je peux tuer.

Castiel fixa, médusé, alors que la forme d'Alistair, convulsant, entourée de petits éclairs, sembla s'allumer de l'intérieur, les os un instant visibles. La lumière devint éblouissante puis s'éteignit soudainement. L'homme qui avait été l'hôte d'Alistair retomba, les yeux globuleux et vide. Sam eut un vague sourire satisfait et cruel en regardant le corps.

Mais un gémissement en provenance du lit le tira de son immobilité et son expression redevint normale. Il se précipita vers Qiao An et retira les liens et les épingles. La jeune fille eut un gémissement avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se serrer contre lui. Il passa ses bras sous son dos et ses genoux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et en chuchotant des petits bruits de consolation. Puis il se tourna vers Castiel et désigna son frère du menton.

-Tu peux le réveiller ?

L'ange déchu secoua tristement la tête.

-Non, seul un ange le peut.

-Mais quand tu m'avais endormi avant d'aller chercher Anna ?

Castiel nia à nouveau.

-Je ne voulais que te paralyser un moment, Rochel l'a enfermé dans le Voile.

Sam eut un soupir agacé.

-Porte-le. Il faut qu'on trouve Bobby. Il est venu avec toi, non ?

Castiel passa le bras de Dean sur ses épaules et le souleva tant bien que mal en approuvant de la tête. Au passage, il ramassa le couteau de Ruby, abandonné au sol par Rochel. Ils utilisèrent l'ouverture causée dans le mur et se faufilèrent par l'arrière du motel, l'odeur de chair brulé, de sang et de cadavre presque suffocante. Il y avait des morceaux de corps un peu partout et Sam se demanda avec dégout comment on allait pouvoir expliquer cela lorsqu'ils seraient découverts…

-Sam, Castiel ! Dieu soit loué ! Bordel, j'ai cru que cette fois c'était vraiment cuit !

Bobby les rejoignit à toute allure et prit l'autre bras de Dean. Le vieux chasseur était salement amoché, mais gardait cette expression grognon qui lui était si particulière. Sam n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

-Comment t'as fait ça, Bobby ? Demanda-t-il en courant, gardant un œil sur les alentours. Il y avait toujours des démons, les explosions ne pouvaient pas les avoir éliminés.

-C'est pas moi, c'est ta démone. Elle est allée tenter de briser les glyphes qui empêchent l'armée divine d'intervenir.

_Ruby_, songea Sam avec reconnaissance. Ruby était débrouillarde, elle s'en sortirait. Eux, c'était moins sûr. Ils traversèrent une rue, puis une autre, avant de s'arrêter le temps que Bobby force un 4x4. Sam hissa son frère sur le siège arrière, puis fit monter Castiel et lui confia Qiao An avant de rejoindre Bobby à l'avant, le couteau de Ruby fermement en main.

-Ca va Cas ? Questionna-t-il finalement, remarquant dans le rétroviseur combien l'ange déchu était pâle.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et approuva. Il serrait contre lui le corps endormi de Qiao An et Sam vit ses lèvres bouger silencieusement. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Grand bien lui en fit, car ce fut à se moment qu'il remarqua les démons qui se groupaient devant leurs véhicules.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ruby ferma le vieil ouvrage d'une main et murmura une incantation. Le second glyphe céda. Plus que cinq songea-t-elle avec un grognement. Foutus anges et leurs saloperies de magie divine. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, quand bien même prenait-elle le risque de s'exposer à l'armée divine. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le sceau de la peste céder. Ca n'était pas le moment. Elle prit l'ouvrage et se déplaça en courant vers le prochain glyphe, quelques maisons plus loin.

Elle sentit un déplacement de l'air et frémit. Sautant en arrière, elle se tourna vers la présence qu'elle avait sentie. Un ange, un ange puissant. Il avait choisi un hôte au physique agréable et deux sombres yeux noirs veloutés la regardaient avec attention.

-Toi, finit par dire l'ange.

Il savait qui elle était. Tant mieux. Cela signifiait que Lilith avait parlé avec les anges renégats.

-Le sceau de la peste ne doit pas être brisé, répondit-elle calmement. Il est trop puissant. Ca n'est pas le moment de faire chuter les grands sceaux. Pas encore. Sam est presque prêt, mais il n'est toujours pas assez fort pour tuer Lilith.

L'ange plissa les yeux et finit par hocher la tête.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance. Lilith sait ce qu'elle fait. Tu ferais mieux de te barrer, une fois les glyphes brisés, tes amis vont rappliquer en grand nombre.

Il inclina la tête lentement. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais tous deux étaient sur le même bateau. Il fallait parfois accepter de céder sa place, et cet ange savait apparemment le faire avec élégance. Elle sourit. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle travaillerait avec des anges…

-Laisse-moi l'honneur dans ce cas.

Il leva la main et une série de déflagrations se fit entendre. Les glyphes venaient d'être brisés de la main même qui les avait apposés. Elle sourit, lui envoya un baiser et le regarda disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Bon. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'attarder. Les anges n'étaient jamais très regardants.

Elle partit au pas de course vers une voiture, avec la ferme intention de quitter les lieux fissa. Elle allait embarquer dans une petite voiture de ville lorsqu'elle remarqua un long véhicule noir et effilé. Elle eut un sourire qui aurait pu être celui d'un chat devant un bol de crème et courut vers l'Impala.

___________________________________________________________________________

La situation était désespérée songea Sam avec amertume. Leur véhicule était bloqué à l'arrêt. Bon. C'était l'heure pour un assaut héroïque. Il confia le couteau de Ruby à Bobby et tous deux descendirent du 4x4 pour se mettre devant et faire face aux démons. Un claquement de portière lui apprit que Castiel en avait fait de même. L'ange déchu se glissa entre eux et ils firent front. Sam leva la main et ferma les yeux, Castiel saisit sa croix et commença à murmurer en latin, Bobby se mit en position de combat. Sam fut surprit de sentir une quatrième présence. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Qiao An se placer entre lui et Castiel. Elle avait les mains jointe et les yeux rivés sur les démons. Malgré sa nudité et ses plaies sanglantes, elle n'avait pas l'air pitoyable, au contraire. Elle rayonnait d'une force intérieure. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, lui adressa un faible sourire et saisit sa main gauche pour la serrer dans les siennes. _Je peux la toucher_, songea Sam avec un presque étonnement, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. _Je ne suis pas maléfique…_ Il ramena son attention sur les démons qui bougeaient lentement vers eux, voulant probablement préservé la sainte. Bobby prit l'initiative en attaquant de front un adolescent blond et en plantant habilement le couteau dans son cœur. Cela déclencha définitivement les hostilités. Sam arrêta sur place trois démons qui se précipitaient sur eux et les regarda se débattre contre son pouvoir. Il sentit les mains de Qiao An libérer la sienne et la jeune sainte avança avec confiance. Plus rien de la jeune fille terrifiée, elle semblait portée par quelque chose de puissant, une lueur, un élan. Elle s'approcha de l'un des démons paralysés, qui essaya de s'échapper avec affolement, mais la sainte leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues. Une vive lumière se propagea, faisant hurler tous les démons, et le corps de l'hôte retomba, inconscient. Un instant Sam crut apercevoir une paire d'ailes blanches se déployer des omoplates de la sainte alors qu'un halo entourait sa tête.

Castiel sentit la force de foi de la sainte se rependre en lui et il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de presque sourire au démon qui lui faisait face dans le corps d'une femme brune. Il serra sa croix et sa gourde d'eau bénite, et se mit en position de combat. La démone lui envoya un sourire pervers, suivit d'un coup de poing vicieux que l'ange esquiva, en profitant pour attraper son poignet et lui envoyer une rasade d'eau bénite avant de lui appliquer la croix sur la poitrine avec vigueur et de commencer à réciter son exorcisme. Mais cette fois, la démone se débattit et l'envoya au sol d'un coup du plat de la main sur la poitrine. Il eut un jappement de douleur en sentant le béton sous son dos. La démone fut sur lui en un instant, ses dents dévoilées comme des crocs. Elle passa ses ongles sur le coté de son visage, pressant suffisamment fort pour que des lignes de sang apparaissent. Au moment où elle lui saisissait les cheveux pour lui rompre le cou, une main saisit sa tête et le couteau de Ruby lui trancha la gorge. Son cadavre retomba sur Castiel qui s'empressa de se redresser avec l'aide de Bobby, seulement pour réaliser qu'ils étaient encerclés. Ils se mirent dos à dos. Un coup d'œil en direction de Sam apprit à Bobby que lui et la sainte étaient aux prises avec leurs propres démons, s'il osait dire…

Un grondement sourd raisonna, couvrant l'orage, qui se dissipa immédiatement, baignant Afton dans la clarté devenue aveuglante du soleil. Tous levèrent la main pour se protéger et virent plusieurs démons s'échapper de leurs hôtes à toute allure. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi. Une vive lumière blanche se rependit dans la rue, alors que la ville tremblait sur ses fondations. Castiel fixa le ciel et ses yeux bleus azurs s'élargirent de stupeur mêlée de crainte. Il se tourna rapidement vers ses compagnons.

-C'est un Archange, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit, fermez les yeux !

Bobby se plaqua les mains sur les yeux, Sam attrapa Qiao An et la pressa contre sa poitrine en se protégeant le visage de son bras. Seul Castiel leva les yeux lorsque la forme blanche indistincte descendit du ciel, immense, flottant au-dessus d'eux avec majesté. Les fentes bleu sombre qui servaient d'yeux à la créature se fixèrent un instant sur lui, alors que tous les démons qui n'avaient pu s'enfuirent se tordaient de douleur et disparaissaient en fumée. Un vent violent et surnaturel se leva et en à peine quelques secondes la ville s'effondra sur elle-même. Les amas de corps se réduisirent en fumée, emportés par le vent. Immédiatement la végétation se mit à pousser, des fleurs dorées éclosant sur les ruines à présent sanctifiées. L'ange déchu regarda autour de lui pour voir les corps des hôtes encore intacte et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. D'autres anges apparurent, dans leurs réceptacles autour d'eux. Castiel sentit une main saisirent la sienne et baissa les yeux sur la jeune chinoise qui regardait l'archange, extatique, des larmes baignant son visage. Son corps était immergé dans la lumière, ses plaies guérissant d'elle-même sous la Grâce. La créature sacrée leva une main vers elle et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Castiel que l'Archange lui parlait. Elle sourit doucement en approuvant de la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'ange déchu. Puis elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Dieu t'aime tant, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ne l'oublie jamais. Dis à Sam que je reviendrai.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea à pas lent vers la lumineuse créature. Elle écarta les bras et se laissa emmener. La lumière devint éclatante avant de disparaître, ne laissant derrière elle que des collines de végétations, des corps inanimés, un groupe d'anges, une voiture et Sam, Bobby et Castiel.

-Voyez-vous ça, grommela Bobby en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant autour de lui, c'est mieux qu'un nettoyage à l'eau de javel…

Sam rejoignit Castiel en deux enjambées.

-Où est Qiao An ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

L'ange déchu sortit abruptement du sentiment de Grâce dans lequel il s'était égaré.

-L'Archange l'a emmené, murmura-t-il avec émerveillement. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle reviendrait.

Sam aurait voulu exiger davantage de renseignements, mais il remarqua un adolescent gothique qui se pressait vers eux. Il était suivi, à allure plus modérée, d'une espèce de grand viking blond en survêtement.

-Elemiah ? Salua Castiel, un peu hésitant, en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Castiel, répondit l'ange avec un brusque hochement de tête, où est Dean Winchester ?

L'ange déchu montra la voiture de la main. Elemiah s'y précipita sous l'œil méfiant de Bobby.

-Et bonjour à vous aussi, railla Sam d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

-Samuel Winchester, c'est cela, questionna le blond, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Sam hocha la tête avec défiance, un éclair dans les yeux. L'homme blond porta la main à son front en baissant la tête dans un salut.

-Enchanté, je suis Manakel.

Castiel lui rendit son salut en inclinant la tête, puis suivit Elemiah.

-Excellent travail, je dois dire, continua poliment le blond, malgré un visage impassible.

Il fit un signe de main et les deux anges qui ne s'étaient pas approchés disparurent silencieusement.

-Il y a probablement parmi eux des gens qui ont besoin de votre aide, commenta Sam en désignant les corps épars.

Manakel baissa les yeux sur les dit-corps avant de les lever à nouveau sur Sam.

-Je suis désolé, mais cela ne nous concerne en rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nettoyer derrière les démons, mais pour préserver les sceaux.

Sam manqua s'étrangler, et se retint de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de l'ange. Mais son attention fut attirée ailleurs lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère jurer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean flottait dans un univers sombre et vide. Ca ne ressemblait pas à l'Enfer. En fait il n'y avait rien. Juste rien. Et un silence de mort. Puis il sentit une caresse contre sa joue, un murmure. La présence de son ange.

-Cas, questionna-t-il dans le silence.

Rien ne répondit. L'engourdissement le saisit à nouveau. Il ne savait pas si le temps passait ou non, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, et pourtant il ne paniquait pas. C'était comme être dans un cocon, un cocon sans chaleur et sans odeur. Puis il sentit une présence l'appeler, le tirer des ténèbres.

Soudainement, il fût en vie à nouveau. Il avala une grande goulée d'air, remplissant ses poumons, haletant, ouvrant grand les yeux. Il vit Elemiah, accroupi à coté de lui, qui le regardait de son air impassible que le maquillage rendait mélancolique. _Soit on a gagné, soit je suis en Enfer,_ songea-t-il avec ironie. Il ne voyait Rochel nulle part, et ils n'étaient plus dans le motel. Il était allongé sur de l'herbe grasse, le ciel bleu au dessus de la tête. Plus d'orage ? C'était bon signe, non ? Pourtant, lorsque Rochel l'avait envoyé dans les pommes, ils étaient dans une situation désespérée. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il prit conscience d'être appuyé contre un autre corps et inclina la tête en arrière pour voir le visage griffé de Castiel penché sur le sien.

-Cas ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il leva la main pour la passer sur les griffures. _Idiot_, grogna-t-il intérieurement, _tu m'avais promis de rien tenter de stupide _! Il s'assit en se tenant la tête d'une main.

-Doucement, murmura Castiel d'une voix presque tremblante, la sortie du Voile peut-être difficile. Il va te falloir quelques minutes pour te réhabituer.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et son regard chercha son frère d'instinct. Sam était à quelques mètres, intacte, lui faisant dos, en train de parler à un grand blond musculeux, des corps tout autour. Bobby se tenait contre un 4x4, les yeux fixé sur lui, remplis d'émotion, alors même que son visage restait bougon.

-Où est la sainte ? Demanda-t-il à aucune personne en particulier.

-En sureté, répondit Elemiah en se levant.

Dean leva les sourcils et écarta brusquement les mains dans son incompréhension, et d'éructer une série de jurons, avant de fixer Elemiah.

-Alors, on a gagné ? Et Rochel ?

-Quoi, Rochel ? Demanda l'ange avec un froncement de sourcils, qui ravit Dean, pour une fois que c'était lui qui rendait un ange confus et pas l'inverse…

-Rochel vous a enculé, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Faudra penser à nettoyer un peu chez vous.

Pour la première fois, il vit le visage d'Elemiah exprimer quelque chose. Il était furieux. La métamorphose était étonnante et même un peu effrayante. Il plissa les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui venait de les rejoindre. Celui-ci inclina la tête avec un sourire narquois.

-Ouaip, je confirme, tu t'es fait avoir.

-Je dois partir, gronda l'ange tout son corps criant vengeance.

Et sans laisser le temps à aucun d'entre eux de parler, il s'éclipsa. Manakel secoua tristement la tête.

-Je vais le suivre. Bonne chance.

Sam s'avança vers lui avec un cri en désignant les corps:

-Attendez ! Et pour eux ?

Mais l'ange s'était déjà envolé. Sam donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre avec rage.

-Putain ! Non mais je rêve !

-Arrête les frais, grande perche, sourit Dean en se levant précautionneusement, ils en valent pas la peine.

Il épousseta son pantalon et s'étira avant de se tourner vers Sam et Bobby.

-Bon ! Et maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez gentil pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici, nom de Dieu ?

_Oups_. Il se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers Castiel, prêt à s'excuser d'avoir juré. Mais l'ange déchu était assis par terre, tête basse. Dean échangea un regard avec Sam, qui haussa les épaules. Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hé, Cas ? Ca va pas ?

L'ange déchu releva légèrement le visage. Il était baigné de larmes. Dean fronça les sourcils, saisissant l'autre épaule et tournant l'ange déchu vers lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Cas ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as mal ? Ils t'ont blessé ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête en avalant sa salive.

-N…Non… Je sais pas… ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi je pleure… ?

Dean sentit le soulagement l'envahir et sourit. Il attira l'ange à lui, avec un naturel qui le surprit un peu, et le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est rien, murmura-t-il, tu es juste soulagé. C'est la chute du stress et de l'adrénaline, t'es pas encore habitué, c'est tout. Shh…Ca va passer. Grande fille, va !

Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard, et d'un commun accord s'éloignèrent des deux hommes.

-Je ne suis pas une femme, Dean, rétorqua Castiel, dont la voix enrouée était étouffée par le tissu de la veste de son ancien protégé.

Il entoura Dean de ses bras dans un geste hésitant et se pressa contre lui. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa voix le réconfortaient. Il avait eu si peur pour lui. Alistair aurait pu l'emmener en Enfer, Rochel aurait pu… Il se força à ne pas y penser. Il se sentait si bien, et si fatigué. Il ferma les yeux.

Dean fixait les collines de végétation sans les voir, sa main caressant inconsciemment le dos de l'ange déchu blotti dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais l'important était que tout soit terminé. A part Sam, son père et Bobby, personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour lui comme Castiel venait de le faire. Pour la première fois, il se demanda si le fait que Castiel soit un homme était si dérangeant que cela…

Un grondement de moteur familier lui fit relever la tête. L'Impala se gara derrière le 4x4. Une nouvelle vague de soulagement le submergea à sa vue. Sa chère voiture… Elle représentait tellement d'aspect de sa vie. Sécurité, affection paternelle, amie de toujours…

Mais si Sam et Bobby étaient là, alors qui ? Il resta bouche bée en voyant Ruby s'extirper avec un sourire triomphant et appuyer ses coudes sur le capot, la tête posée sur les mains, les fesses en arrières, comme un mannequin lors d'un salon automobile.

-Eh ! S'écria-t-il en se levant, entrainant de fait Castiel par le bras. Eloigne-toi de ma voiture, tu vas la salir !

Ruby fit la moue, puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu pourrais me remercier, je l'ai sauvé du « propreté lave plus net » des anges ! T'aurais préféré la dégager de toute la verdure et avoir à lé réparer et la laver pendant des semaines ?

Elle fit un petit moulinet avec son majeur droit.

-Et tant que t'y ais, remercie-moi aussi de vous avoir pour la énième fois sauvé la peau !

-C'est vrai, Dean, déclara Sam, un peu sur la défensive. Ruby a placé les explosifs qui nous ont permis de nous échapper et c'est elle qui a brisé les glyphes qui empêchaient les anges d'intervenir.

Le visage de Dean prit un air bougon. Mais il y avait une petite lueur admirative dans son regard malgré tout.

-Ca lui donne pas le droit de s'avachir sur mon bébé ! Grogna-t-il avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser pour aller se lover contre Sam. Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire taquin.

-Je t'échange ta carcasse des années 60 contre ce joli 4x4 noir.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'assit sur le capot de sa chère Impala et lui donnant une petite caresse, l'air de dire « on se parlera plus tard ». Castiel se tenait debout près de lui et le regardait avec affection. Bobby, qui était en train de prendre le poult des anciens hôtes, se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Je déteste gâcher vos petites amabilités mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les habitants encore en vie.

-J'ai déjà prévenu les secours, répliqua une voix féminine derrière lui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait très bon qu'ils vous trouvent ici. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus que vous puissiez faire pour eux de toute façon.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de la voix. Une jolie rousse les regardait, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-Anna, hey, murmura Sam avec un sourire.

Dean se leva et la prit brièvement dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle sourit et lui rendit son accolade.

-Alors, ces plumes ? Questionna Ruby, avec juste une pointe de nervosité.

L'ange se sépara de Dean et haussa les épaules.

-Lourd à porter, confia-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais je vous suis plus utile comme ça.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage de Dean et lui caressa furtivement la joue avec une expression de regret.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, ils vont me retrouver. Partez vous aussi, c'est fini pour le moment.

Elle s'écarta de l'humain et rejoignit Castiel. Il hésita puis lui ouvrit les bras et comme avec Dean, elle se serra contre lui avant de lui caresser la joue.

-J'ai eu très peur pour toi, petit frère, confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et sourit devant son expression surprise. Il finit par se reprendre et lui répondit dans un murmure.

-Tu chasses les traitres n'est-ce pas ? Sois prudente.

Elle approuva et disparut de ses bras dans un bruissement d'aile. Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard, puis Dean se tourna vers les autres.

-Okay, on ferait mieux de pas trainer dans le coin. On pourrait allez chez toi, Bobby ?

Celui-ci acquiesça. Dean hocha à son tour la tête d'un air décidé.

-Bon, et par pitié, que quelqu'un profite du trajet pour m'expliquer ce bordel !

Il se dirigea vers le siège conducteur de l'Impala en faisant signe à Castiel de monter à l'arrière.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Sam à la démone dans ses bras.

Ruby coula un regard en coin à Dean qui haussa les épaules et monta derrière le volant.

-Okay. Mais je doute que ton frère m'apprécie pour aussi longtemps dans sa chère Impala…

Bobby était déjà monté au volant du 4x4. Ruby fit une moue dubitative puis haussa les épaules.

-Va avec angelot et grognon, je vous retrouve plus tard, okay ?

Sam acquiesça et l'embrassa langoureusement et longuement, avant de sursauter au coup de klaxon de Dean. Celui-ci passa la tête par la vitre.

-Eh, faites-ça ailleurs ! J'ai pas envie de devoir me laver les yeux avec du savon !

Sam eut un sourire et quitta les bras de Ruby pour monter à coté de Dean. Le 4x4 devant eux démarra. Dean suivit, après avoir allumé Metallica à fond, et ils laissèrent feue Afton et ses rares survivants derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin hors de vue, Dean baissa le volume et se tourna vers son frère.

-Dites-moi que je vais enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam prit une inspiration, échangea un regard avec Castiel par le rétroviseur avant de commencer son récit.

-Alors t'as tué Alistair ? Questionna Dean arrivé à ce moment de l'histoire.

Sam, qui regardait par la fenêtre, haussa les épaules brusquement.

-J'ai pas eu le choix.

Dean eut un petit murmure d'approbation ironique.

-Donc, on est bien d'accord, on est passé du, « j'exorcise les démons et ça me fiche un mal de crâne terrible » à « je tue un démon haut dans la hiérarchie sans même y penser » ? Je peux savoir comment ça se fait ?

-Dean…

Il sentit la main de Castiel sur son épaule, apaisante. Sam ne répondit rien, se murant dans son silence. Son frère n'accepterait rien de ce qu'il lui dirait de toute façon. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec Dean pour le moment. Castiel termina le récit de sa voix basse et bien modulée. Mais le reste du voyage jusqu'au motel où ils passeraient la nuit fut silencieux.

___________________________________________________________________________

*_pfiou, fini, bon la suite aussi vite que possible ^^_ *


	13. Chapter 13

**NdA : **Ce chapitre est entièrement réservé à notre (ici, futur) couple favori. Après l'épisode _Afton_, je voulais de nouveau centrer l'histoire sur les deux protagonistes principaux. Mais je tiens à rappeler que si cette fic est un Dean/Castiel, leur couple n'est qu'un des éléments majeurs de la trame et non la trame elle-même. Mais ils y vont, doucement mais surement. Après tout, qui peut résister à Cas ?

Pas de béta pour le moment… Comme toujours, merci pour toutes les reviews ! **Yumi**, je confirme, je survivrais pas au chapitre quotidien ^^ et voilà, que du Cas dans ce chap. **Alexa** et **Remissia**, merci beaucoup ^^. **Cybelia**, je viens de m'apercevoir que FFnet a pas pris la review que j'avais mis sur ta fic, je vais la réécrire, mais je tenais à te dire combien je l'avais aimé tt de suite. **Ma lune**, pleins de bisous :), toujours contente de lire tes reviews

**Carine**, ils vont faire un 2 à ce film… my god… Bref c pas le sujet, mais merci d'avoir pris la peine de répondre à mon cri ^^. Je pense que les scénaristes ne pensent qu'à faire tomber Cas pour la saison 5, mais Kripke passe son temps à lire des fic en anglais, donc il a probablement pécho ça chez une collègue :p. Et malheureusment, il n'y a que peu de chance que Cas redevienne un ange dans My Sin, mais qui sait…

**Alyceis**, oui, Ruby a une position semblable à celle de la série, mais j'ai envie d'explorer un avenir et des décisions différentes pour ce perso, et de voir pourquoi elle fait ce qu'elle fait sous un autre angle que celui choisi dans SPN. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as vu dans Qiao An. Et nous verrons si la série épouse ta vision du rôle de Dieu, que je partage, même si je n'ai jamais vu Lucifer comme le « méchant » de l'histoire. Quand à Rochel, il existe dans le panel des anges, et s'il est vrai que j'adore Angel Sanctuary, je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce type de caractère ^^.

**___________________________________****_____________________________________**

**My Sin, My perdition**

_**1**__**3**__**ème**__** partie: Love makes the World a safer place **_

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean n'avait pas fumé depuis son adolescence dans le parking d'un de ses lycées, avec Mary-Beth Finigan, une pompom girl blonde. Elle sentait la violette et n'était pas farouche. Ils fumaient tous les deux devant sa voiture à elle, échangeant des baisers entre deux inhalations, jusqu'à ce que son père sente la cigarette sur lui et lui interdise sèchement de recommencer. Pour Dean, l'appréciation de son père était tout. Il ne s'était pas rebellé. Depuis, il avait associé l'odeur du tabac à la violette et à une certaine quiétude. Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi il était assis sur le capot de l'Impala à 3 heures du matin avec une cigarette. Il était furieux, furieux contre Sam de continuer à lui cacher des choses, d'être en ce moment dans les bras de Ruby à faire Dieu sait quoi, de... Il souffla doucement la fumée en se forçant à penser à autre chose, même s'il était venu ici initialement pour réfléchir. Il entendit la porte du petit bungalow qu'il partageait avec Castiel s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis les pas de l'ange déchu sur le gravier.

-Dean…

La voix de Castiel était identique à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore un ange. Presque froide, et pourtant capable de transmettre inquiétude et sollicitude. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas fait attention avant que l'ange ne déchoit… ? Il savait que s'il se retournait maintenant, il verrait les yeux bleus fixés sur lui, et les sourcils bruns légèrement froncés.

-Va dormir, Cas, la journée a été longue.

Quelques crissement supplémentaires et Castiel était à ses cotés. _Idiot entêté…_

-Elle l'a été pour toi aussi.

Dean eut un gloussement amer à cela, puis tira une bouffée.

-Tu rigoles, j'ai passé tous les combats dans lala-land à pioncer.

-Expérimenter le Voile n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le sommeil humain.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux puis haussa les épaules. Cocon effrayant, silencieux et immobile ou cauchemars… kif kif.

-Dans mon cas… sous-entendit-il, ironique.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il sentait le regard posé sur lui.

-Je termine juste ma clope, alors arrête de t'inquiéter et retourne dormir, tu veux.

Il n'entendit rien pendant un instant puis :

-Non.

La voix de Castiel était tranchante. Dean ne l'avait plus entendu ainsi depuis la nuit de sa chute. Il s'était habitué à un Castiel incertain, presque doux et aimable. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, « non » ?

-Non, je ne veux pas aller dormir. Et non, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire.

Castiel entra dans son champ de vision et se plaça devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Il était torse nu, avec seulement un jean pendant sur ses hanches, un peu trop grand, un du chasseur probablement. Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Dean et ne bougeait plus, insondable et presque effrayant dans sa rigidité, son visage toujours marqué par les cicatrices laissées par les ongles de la démone, son regard perçant. Dean se retint de ravaler sa salive, transporté en arrière aux rencontres avec l'ange que Castiel avait été. Puis il produisit un demi-sourire arrogant, comme il le faisait à l'époque.

-Tu sais combien j'adooore les moments où l'on s'émotionne à souhait.

Puis il pencha la tête sur le coté, imitant Castiel dans le but à moitié avoué d'exaspérer l'ange pour le rendre à nouveau déchu et humain. Pour que Dean soit de nouveau le parti aux commandes.

-Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, en fait non, j'ai horreur de ça. Donc, si on pouvait éviter…

Castiel plissa les yeux et tendit brusquement la main pour saisir sa cigarette, le mouvement surprenant trop le chasseur pour qu'il réagisse immédiatement.

-Hé !

L'ange déchu regardait à présent la cigarette entre ses doigts. Puis il releva les yeux sur Dean avec un froncement encore plus prononcé des sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé de l'Enfer pour que tu ruines ta vie à coup de cigarettes.

Dean sourit à cela et mima le geste de porter la cigarette à sa bouche et souriant.

-C'est parce que t'as pas encore essayé. Vas-y.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, un instant confus, avant de secouer la tête et de s'humidifier deux doigts pour éteindre le bout brûlant.

-Cas, c'est pas une…

Le petit jappement de douleur de l'ange déchu l'interrompit alors que la cigarette tombait par terre. Dean termina sa phrase en soupirant.

-…bonne idée.

Il secoua la tête avec irritation et prit la main blessée de Castiel dans les siennes pour examiner le bout de ses doigts.

-C'est comme cela qu'ils faisaient dans le film de tout à l'heure, expliqua l'ange déchu avec candeur mais d'un ton légèrement vexé.

Ils avaient regardé l'un ou l'autre film d'action un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Dean ne se souvenait plus lequel. Il avait choisi ça parce que c'était la seule chose qui faisait suffisamment de bruit pour couvrir les gémissements et petits cris en provenance du bungalow voisin, celui de Sam et Ruby. Castiel avait quand même réussi à croire que Ruby était attaqué quand la démone avait hurlé de plaisir, et c'est vrai qu'elle avait presque l'air de souffrir. Dean avait expliqué les choses avec un mélange d'amusement et de gêne. « Oh », avait été la seule réponse de l'ange déchu avant de tomber dans un mutisme méditatif.

Revenant à l'ici et maintenant en voyant une rougeur commencer à apparaître au bout des doigts de Castiel, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et entraina Castiel vers leur bungalow. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le traina à la salle de bain et glissa ses doigts sous l'eau froide.

-Cas, tu apprendras que toutes les choses ce que font les personnages d'un film ne sont pas à reproduire dans la réalité…

-Je le sais, répliqua l'ange déchu, pincé. Mais ça, ça avait l'air faisable.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui passer une pommade contre les brûlures, Dean s'écarta et retourna dans la chambre pour se jeter sur l'un des lits. Il croisa les jambes, les mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Mais s'il s'attendait à ce que Castiel se satisfasse de cette pseudo volonté de dormir, il déchanta vite. Un affaissement du matelas lui apprit que l'ange déchu s'était assis près de lui.

-Quoi encore ?

Le silence qui lui répondit l'inquiéta. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir le profil de l'ange déchu. Il était tête basse, les mains croisées devant lui

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Dean…

_Pire que « je t'aime Dean ? »… ?_ Mais il regretta presque immédiatement cette pensée. Castiel semblait vraiment soucieux. Et ça n'était pas comme s'il avait envahi la vie de Dean jusqu'à présent, ou avait fait un étalage massif de ses sentiments à son égard, même s'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son affection. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait aggraver la situation.

Enfin si. « _Dean, tu dois être fort, tu es destiné à épouser Zachariah ! _» par exemple. Il frissonna à cette pensée tout en laissant échapper un gloussement. Il y avait définitivement pire ! Castiel lui coula un regard en coin, interrogateur.

-C'est rien Cas, j'ai juste pensé à un truc idiot, c'est tout.

Castiel eut un faible sourire puis sembla hésiter et, brusquement, se leva pour rejoindre son lit. Dean se dressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cas ?

Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas, toujours en jean.

-Ce n'est rien, Dean. Ce n'est pas important.

Dean aurait dû être content, la conversation semblait bel et bien terminée. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose d'important.

-Cas, allez, me laisse pas dans le brouillard ! Qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ?

Castiel ferma fortement les yeux. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait été prêt à dire la vérité à Dean sur la chute du premier sceau, sur sa responsabilité dans le déclenchement de l'Apocalypse. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux « crever l'abcès » comme disaient les humains, et que cela amènerait peut-être le chasseur à se confier sur d'autres points douloureux. Il avait besoin de s'ouvrir pour guérir. Et il avait besoin de savoir que Castiel savait, savait et ne le jugeait pas, l'aimait malgré tout… Puis Dean avait rit, et Castiel n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui révéler quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Il connaissait Dean, il savait que celui-ci avait tendance à ignorer ses propres problèmes et douleurs, quitte à les payer la nuit en cauchemar… Et à s'investir à corps perdu dans ceux des autres, au mépris de toute sécurité. Dean lui en voudrait de lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais il lui en voudrait aussi de la lui avoir caché s'il l'apprenait par ailleurs. L'ange déchu ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la fatigue le rattrapait et qu'il s'endormait.

Dean entendit la respiration de l'ange déchu devenir régulière et haussa les épaules. Mieux valait laisser Cas à sa récupération. Il en avait besoin. Dean était lui-même épuisé, peut-être même suffisamment pour passer une nuit sans cauchemar…

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam et Ruby semblaient décidément avoir beaucoup à rattraper, songea Dean avec mauvaise humeur, l'oreiller pressé sur sa tête pour tenter d'étouffer les bruits plus qu'évocateur en provenance de chez leurs voisins. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi, et même un peu fier, de voir son frère profiter de la vie de la façon que Dean lui-même préférait. Mais pas quand il était si furieux contre lui, quand il était si fatigué, et surtout quand lui-même ne pouvait pas en profiter de son coté.

_Mais Castiel est là_, murmura une voix dans son esprit, qu'il se dépêcha de faire taire, horrifié.

Il attrapa le réveil et vit avec un fatalisme blasé qu'il était presque 5 heures du matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il abandonna complètement l'idée de dormir cette nuit. Tant pis, il filerait le volant à Sam et dormirait à l'arrière de l'Impala. Enfin si son frère n'était pas une loque après cette folle nuit d'amour. Avec un soupir il se leva, et s'habilla silencieusement. Cela s'avéra inutile. Une voix endormie perça le silence.

-Dean ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Il se tourna vers le lit de Castiel. L'ange déchu s'était redressé et se frottait les yeux. A ce moment un cri d'extase particulièrement haut sur l'échelle des décibels se fit entendre. Dean eut un soupir de grande souffrance et fit un geste dans la direction du mur mitoyen.

-Comment tu veux que je dorme ?

Castiel s'assit complètement, les yeux baissés.

-Oui. Il semblerait qu'ils aient beaucoup… d'énergie.

Un autre cri se fit entendre et Dean s'appliqua violement les mains sur les oreilles avec un grognement d'irritation. Lorsque le silence revint, il fit un large mouvement des mains.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Cas, mais moi je reste pas ici pour assister au prochain round ! Je tiens à garder mes oreilles intactes !

L'ange déchu acquiesça de la tête.

-Bon, fais ta toilette et on va prendre l'Impala pour aller au _diner_ petit-déjeuner. D'ici qu'on y arrive, il sera 5 heure, l'heure des braves !

Aïe. Cas fronçait encore les sourcils. Jamais bon signe ça. Il allait falloir négocier. Restait à savoir ce qui dérangeait l'ange déchu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très prudent que tu conduises dans ton état de fatigue.

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sur Castiel à cela. Il en avait vraiment marre que tout le monde l'infantilise ! Il se força au calme et rétorqua :

-Je suis pas en sucre, Cas ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé de pas dormir deux nuits d'affilé pendant une chasse ! Je sais ce que je fais, bordel !

Là, il s'était quand même énervé, et à voir le visage de Cas se refermer et se baisser, puis son léger hochement de tête, il sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Dean Winchester ne faisait pas d'excuse, du moins il essayait de ne pas en faire, son père lui ayant appris qu'il fallait prévenir les actions pas les excuser après coup. Si tu avais besoin de t'excuser, c'est que t'avais merdé, et les excuses ne répareraient pas. Dean savait que c'était stupide, que même son père n'avait pas tenu ce code, mais il était inscrit dans son éducation. Tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une andouille, tu ne t'excuses pas, tu assumes. Cas aurait surement rajouté à cette règle sa propre fin, « _et donc tu t'entêtes, en blessant les autres et toi-même en même temps_ »… Du moins il supposait que ça serait ce que l'ange déchu dirait…

Et voilà, son esprit se remettait à vagabonder. Cas avait pas tord, il devait être sacrément dans le coltar pour laisser son esprit dériver comme ça.

-Ecoute, Cas, je…

Castiel l'interrompit.

-Non, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas te patroniser comme ça. J'ai juste de mal à m'adapter à ne plus être... à ne plus être ce que j'étais.

Il regardait ses mains.

-C'est frustrant, tu sais, d'avoir de telles limitations ! De savoir que je ne peux pas te soigner instantanément, que je n'aurais pas pu te ramener de nouveau si Alistair t'avait…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les derniers mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à ça et de passer un bras autour des épaules de l'ange déchu, qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Dean le laissa faire. Après tout, tant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin…

-Bienvenu chez les hommes, Cas, murmura-t-il.

Après quelques instants, l'ange déchu s'écarta et Dean se leva pour aller prendre ses quelques affaires de toilettes. Il se tourna vers Castiel pour lui dire qu'il allait se doucher et il vit le regard de l'ange déchu fixé sur lui. Pire, Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté avec un clignement des yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais Dean sentait une question sur ses lèvres. Il soupira avec impuissance.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Pourquoi 5 heure est-elle l'heure des braves ? Les humains se battent-ils davantage au lever du soleil ?

Dean resta un instant interdit, incertain de ce que l'ange voulait dire, avant de se repasser sa phrase précédente dans sa tête et de lever les yeux au ciel (il trouvait qu'il faisait ça encore plus avec Cas qu'avec Sammy, ce qui n'était pas encourageant…). Il répondit d'un ton un peu grognon, quoique sans aucune animosité, au contraire. Son expression était chaleureuse.

-C'est une expression, Cas, une sorte de dicton si tu veux. Du même genre que « _la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt _». C'est pas forcément vrai, c'est juste des trucs qui se disent. Je peux aller faire ma toilette maintenant ?

L'ange déchu approuva avant de se lever à son tour pour récupérer ses affaires et attendre de pouvoir utiliser la douche.

___________________________________________________________________________

Une fois tous deux habillés, Dean et Castiel quittèrent leur bungalow et rejoignirent l'Impala dans la fraicheur grise du matin. Dean sourit en regardant ce que Cas avait choisi comme vêtement. Il portait un vieux jean du chasseur pendant sur ses hanches, avec un tee-shirt vert pale d'avoir été trop lavé, avec une veste en jean par dessus. Il ressemblait à un mannequin pour une pub Lewis.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve des fringues à toi…

Castiel se regarda, avant de relever les yeux sur Dean et de pencher la tête sur le coté.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec la façon dont je suis habillé ? Ce sont tes vêtements.

Dean eut un grand sourire.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Y sont pas à ta taille. Mais t'inquiète pas, t'es à croquer !

Il avait dit ça comme une blague mais à voir le léger froncement des sourcils de Castiel et son air un peu confus, il sut que l'ange déchu n'avait pas saisi. Il secoua la tête et se mit au volant de l'Impala.

-Allez, en voiture Cas. J'ai faim !

L'ange déchu resta immobile un instant, puis, décidant apparemment de ne plus se formaliser des lubies de l'humain, se glissa à ses cotés. Dean glissa une cassette de BoC et démarra en direction du _diner_.

___________________________________________________________________________

La pale lumière du petit matin baignait doucement le _Honey's_. Il y avait quelques voitures sur le parking, mais la majorité de la petite ville dormait encore, et cela donnait aux lieux une tranquillité toute singulière. Dean gara sans difficulté l'Impala, la musique se taisant ne même temps que le moteur. Il se tourna vers Castiel pour lui dire qu'ils y étaient.

Mais l'ange déchu dormait, appuyé sur à moitié sur la vitre à moitié sur sa main, le col de la veste remonté au visage. Adorable. Dean l'observa en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Castiel. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait laissé faire les choses et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Castiel était plus autonome qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre considérant la situation. Et il était décidé à tout faire pour protéger Dean. Il n'hésitait pas à se jeter littéralement dans la mêlée, au point de risquer sa vie, cet idiot, à coup d'exorcisme s'il fallait en croire Bobby.

Le chasseur était familier de ce genre de dévotion jusqu'au boutiste. C'était celle que Sam et lui avaient l'un pour l'autre, du moins avant l'Enfer… Ils étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient tout fait l'un pour l'autre, songea-t-il avec une grimace. Mais même Sam dans ses meilleurs moments ne regardait pas Dean avec une telle adoration. Il n'était pas habitué à être la cible de ce genre de sentiment. C'était à la fois glorifiant et effrayant d'être aimé à ce point, par un ange, rien que ça. Il savait que même si Cas avait pris forme féminine, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait eu trop peur de cette dévotion pour l'accepter. Le sexe, la passion, l'amitié même qui venait avec les rencontres furtives qu'il favorisait lui convenait. L'amour était une toute autre paire de manche, il le savait d'expérience. Sans parler du fait que son corps soit mâle, s'ouvrir à l'amour que Castiel lui offrait équivalait à s'ouvrir à la douleur, la dévastation de la perte. Il secoua la tête avec un froncement de sourcils. Depuis quand considérait-il Castiel comme un potentiel … potentiel… quoi, amant ? compagnon ? partenaire ? comment les couples gays se définissaient-ils entre eux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée... Bref.

Il caressait l'idée de sortir et de ramener le petit déjeuner dans l'Impala pour ne pas réveiller Castiel, mais celui-ci papillonna et ouvrit deux yeux un peu flous de fatigue. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'adresser un léger sourire à Dean et de sortir de la voiture pour s'étirer, une autre vue un peu alien pour le chasseur.

Le _Honey's_ était complètement vide, et la radio diffusait les infos en arrière plan pour le seule bénéfice des deux serveuses qui buvaient un café en riant. Il ressemblait à tous les autres _diner_, si ce n'est que le patron avait voulu ajouter une petite touche montagnarde, mais à moindre frais. Le tout ressemblait à un chalet en carton-pâte, avec des tables de buche de bois en plastique. Dean, depuis longtemps habitué au coté kitsch de ces lieux qui formaient son quotidien ne s'en formalisa pas. Castiel par contre resta perplexe en passant sa main sur le faux bois de leur table.

-Pourquoi donner cette apparence si elle n'est pas réelle, questionna-t-il.

Dean eut un demi-sourire en faisant signe à l'une des deux jolies serveuses.

-Un des grands mystères de l'univers, Cas, juste après le Big Bang.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, probablement sur le Big Bang et la main de Dieu créant le monde, mais l'arrivé de la plantureuse brunette dans son uniforme deux tailles trop petit pour elle qui laissait découvrir la naissance de ses sains, l'interrompit. Elle avait un petit air mutin et une abondante chevelure brune, et elle sentait la vanille et la cannelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en saisissant son carnet et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Dean lui offrit un sourire charmeur en faisant courir son regard sur ses formes.

-Un café et une part de tarte aux pommes avec de la crème.

Il avait vu, et sentit, le dit-gâteau en entrant et salivait depuis. Castiel consulta la carte puis leva ses yeux bleus pour sourire à la jeune fille.

-Un thé avec un brownie, s'il vous plait.

Elle se pencha en avant pour prendre la carte des mains de Castiel et lui adressa un sourire plein de promesse.

-Vous voulez de la glace avec ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui hocha la tête avec certitude.

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

-Ca arrive tout de suite.

Elle retourna vers le compteur en bougeant souplement des hanches sur ses talons hauts. Dean regardait ses jolies fesses se dandinait avec plaisir, mais Castiel avait penché la tête sur le coté et murmura.

-C'est un moyen d'attirer un compagnon ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et sourit franchement.

-Cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer les fleurs et les abeilles.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait rendre l'ange déchu encore plus perplexe, mais c'était trop tentant. Castiel fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas donner le plaisir au chasseur d'insister. Il regarda par la baie vitrée la lumière percer les nuages. Un groupe de jeunes traversa le parking, en riant, bières en main, rentrant probablement d'une soirée bien arrosée. L'un des garçons avait des cheveux noirs et il ressemblait à l'hôte de Rochel. Castiel sentit une pression familière dans sa poitrine. Son cœur se serrait, comme disait les humains bien que ça ne soit pas physiquement possible. Rochel n'avait jamais été proche de Castiel, mais c'était un ange, c'était son frère et il les avait trahi. Comme Uriel. Et combien d'autres ? Il porta son regard sur Dean qui jouait avec sa serviette en papier et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il réalisa qu'il aimait être humain, d'une certaine façon. Les humains étaient à la fois complexes par de nombreux aspects et très simple dans leur spontanéité à ressentir et à exprimer. Ils aimaient, haïssaient, étaient hypocrites ou sincères selon les occasions, mais ils étaient toujours à vif dans leur esprit et dans leur corps. Et Castiel trouvait en le fait de ressentir si vivement, aussi dur et douloureux qu'il puisse être, un merveilleux cadeau de son Père.

La serveuse revint avec leurs commandes et prit soin de mettre en avant ses attributs en les servant, avant de retourner auprès de sa collègue, toutes deux échangeant sourire et fou-rires en les espionnant. Castiel prit une petite cuillère et commença à savourer son brownie tout chaud avec la glace vanille onctueuse. L'explosion de saveur le fit presque pousser un « hum » de satisfaction. Il allait soulever sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de thé, lorsqu'il remarqua un morceau de papier plié en dessous. Il le récupéra, le déplia, et resta perplexe devant son contenu.

-Dean.

-Hn ? Grogna le chasseur, lui-même perdu dans la saveur tiède de la tarte.

Lorsqu'il daigna regarder l'ange déchu celui-ci leva le papier en évidence tout en demandant :

-Pourquoi laisse-t-on des numéros de téléphones sous les tasses de thé ?

Dean resta un instant interloqué, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la serveuse, pour revenir sur le visage déconcerté de Castiel. Il fut alors pris d'un fou-rire et il riait encore lorsque la brunette leur amena de la crème supplémentaire. Celle-ci eut cependant beau mettre en avant tous ses charmes, rien ne parvint à détacher le regard affectueux de Castiel du chasseur en train d'essuyer ses larmes de rire. Tina, c'est ce qui était inscrit au dessus du numéro, repartie, Dean secoua la tête avec indulgence.

-Tu as fait une touche, lover boy, c'est ça que ça veut dire.

Devant l'air incompréhensif de son vis-à-vis il enchaina en désignant discrètement la brunette derrière son comptoir :

-Tina, là, te trouve très à son goût.

-Oh, murmura Castiel, comprenant finalement, mais… mais elle ne me plaît pas. Dois-je lui en faire part ?

Dean secoua la tête.

-Non, pas la peine. Il suffit que tu la rappelles pas, elle sera un peu déçue mais c'est tout. N'empêche, comment elle peut ne pas te plaire ? T'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Cette expression-là ne semblait pas le dérouter. Son visage était très sérieux.

-Au contraire, Dean. Je vois parfaitement bien.

Dean s'éclaircie la gorge et fit un effort conscient pour ignorer la chaleur que lui procurait cette pleine et entière attention. Il se reporta sur son plat pour finir sa tarte. Castiel fit de même. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Dean s'étira avec un grognement satisfait, avant de s'avachir contre le dossier de la banquette. Puis son visage redevint sérieux et il se pencha pour poser les coudes sur la table en fixant Castiel.

-Cas, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ni de te mettre mal-à-l'aise, mais il faut ce qui faut. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Rochel ? On dirait que c'est notre nouvel adversaire à présent.

Castiel posa sa cuillère et se mit inconsciemment à tracer des symboles du bout des doigts sur la table en plastique.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Rochel est un ange de ma légion, il est plus bas que ce que je l'étais dans la hiérarchie et nous partagions la même union que celle que possèdent tous les anges entre eux. Je croyais le connaître. Je me trompais…

Il se tut un moment et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Il m'est difficile à présent de les comprendre… Uriel ou Rochel… Ils ne savent pas… Ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a de divin dans l'homme. Ils ont perdu la foi. D'après ce que je comprends, c'est déjà difficile pour un humain… Mais imagine ce que c'est pour un ange. Nous avons été crée pour Le servir et L'adorer… Si nous cessons de croire en Lui, en Sa lumière, alors il n'y a rien, rien à quoi se raccrocher, rien pour remplacer ce vide. Uriel et Rochel, et je suppose, ceux qui les suivent, ont choisi de remplacer cette lumière divine par le porteur de lumière. Par l'image qu'ils se font de Lucifer. Mais si l'Apocalypse survient effectivement, je gage qu'ils déchanteront vite. Ils pensent que Lucifer ramènera les anges au Firmament de la Création, mais je ne crois pas que les humains ou les anges l'intéressent lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa rage, sa colère, son désir de vengeance et sa haine du vivant détruira tout… et ne construira rien. Lucifer n'est pas Dieu. Il est incapable de comprendre la merveille de ce qui a été crée. Même dans les plus intolérables des imperfections, le monde reste une œuvre d'art, ainsi que tout ce qui y vit ou y existe… Il m'est arrivé de contempler l'humanité et d'en éprouver de la colère. Tout ce que les hommes font et défont par désir, intérêt ou cruauté peut être dur à comprendre et à supporter pour un observateur immortel et immobile. Pourtant j'aime cette humanité imparfaite, parce que je sais que Dieu l'a crée, et que quelques soient les horreurs qui me stupéfient, Dieu lui sait, et comprend. L'homme est imparfait et donc perfectible. Il appartient à chacun de devenir meilleur, de rendre heureux, de porter secours ou de protéger. Mais cela reste un choix, libre. C'est parce que l'homme a commis et commet encore les pires atrocités, que lorsqu'il agit avec bravoure et désintéressement, son acte est porteur de sens… Rochel et Uriel ne comprennent pas cela, ne veulent pas le comprendre. Cela les met en face de leurs propres imperfections, qu'ils voudraient bien ne pas posséder.

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le visage incliné de Castiel. Il se surprenait à aimer lorsque Cas parlait religion. Il était apaisant. Toutefois…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Cas ?

Castiel haussa légèrement les épaules, un geste qu'il avait dû copier sur Dean.

-Que Rochel est en conflit avec lui-même, qu'il est perdu. Il est notre ennemi, mais il peut peut-être encore être ramené dans le giron de Dieu.

Il soupira.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire voir le monde tel que je le vois… Pour qu'il réalise que tout n'est pas aussi noir qu'il le pense. Rochel est… était mon frère Dean, tout comme Uriel. Il m'est difficile de les condamner, même si leurs crimes sont impardonnables…

Il leva le visage pour plonger son regard océan dans les yeux de Dean.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Dean se lécha les lèvres, se préparant à l'interrompre, mais Castiel l'anticipa et leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Pas seulement pour ce que tu m'as fait éprouver. Mais tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à ma foi. Grâce à toi, à l'amour que je te porte, j'ai appris à voir les hommes et le monde différemment. Les doutes avec lesquels je vis maintenant, en tant qu'humain, ne font que renforcer ma foi. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi en paix avec mon âme et mon Père que depuis que je te connais, Dean.

Le silence s'installa, et il aurait pu être inconfortable. Dean se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules, pour mettre fin à la solennité de l'instant.

-Tout ça c'est très bien, mais c'est pas ce qui va te sauver si un démon, ou Rochel d'ailleurs, décide de s'en prendre à toi. J'ai pas envie que tu te suicides à coup d'exorcisme. Donc, je vais t'apprendre à devenir un chasseur digne de ce nom.

_Je croyais que tu voulais que Bobby m'apprenne_, songea Castiel. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean change d'avis.

-Enfin, grimaça Dean, en espérant que les brigades du Paradis nous laissent un peu tranquilles.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-L'Apocalypse…

-Oh, ça va, Cas !

Mais Dean semblait de nouveau de bonne humeur, malgré la mort d'Alistair et sa peur pour Sam. Il paya l'addition, sourit aux serveuses, et entraina Castiel à sa suite. Lorsque l'ange déchu passa près de Tina, celle-ci l'attrapa par la manche et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Ca a l'air d'une expérience intéressante, répondit-il poliment, puis avec un sourire, mais je ne peux m'y soumettre. Je suis déjà lié à quelqu'un.

Tina haussa gracieusement les épaules.

-Elle peut venir aussi, je suis pas jalouse ! A moins que… ?

Elle tourna un œil interrogateur vers Dean, qui passait un coup de chiffon sur le capot de l'Impala. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre en coulant un regard aguicheur à Castiel.

- C'est ton petit ami ? Alors là, ça me dérange encore moins !

Dean, trop loin pour entendre, mais voyant qu'on parlait de lui revint sur ses pas et entra à nouveau dans le _diner_. Il observa le manège de Tina avec Castiel, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'autre chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser, mais qui se traduisait par une grande satisfaction à l'idée qu'ils quitteraient la ville, et Tina, d'ici peu. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas être contre l'idée que Cas découvre les plaisirs charnels de la vie. Et la brune semblait avoir le potentiel d'une initiatrice plus que correcte.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cas ? Tu veux que je te prenne une chambre séparée au motel ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu. Tina posa les mains sur les hanches et fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps de Dean.

-Pourquoi les plus sexy sont toujours gays ? Intéressé par un peu de piment féminin ?

Dean leva les sourcils.

-Je suis pas gay, et je suis toujours intéressé.

Tina sourit plus franchement.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensembles ? Génial. Ca vous dit une partie à trois ? Ou…

Elle désigna sa blonde collègue de la tête.

-A quatre ?

Dean allait répliquer quelque chose de suggestif lorsque Castiel lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

-Dean…

Le chasseur fit un geste d'impuissance.

-Désolé, on va devoir remettre ça.

Tina eut l'air déçue, mais fit une moue et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

-Dommage pour vous… Et pour moi.

Dean prit Castiel par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur en souriant.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'étais un joli cœur. Bon, et si on allait faire un tour en voiture jusqu'à l'ouverture des magasins, que je t'achète enfin tes propres fringues que t'arrête de me piquer les miennes, hn ?

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel commençait à comprendre ce que Dean aimait dans le fait de rouler sans but, la radio allumée. C'était comme être perdu dans son propre monde, ne pas penser à l'avenir, ne pas chercher à atteindre ou à faire quelque chose. Juste… être. Il regardait la nature défiler par la vitre. Dean chantait en cœur avec la cassette, et Castiel aimait sa voix, même si elle aurait fait « _grincer les dents_ » de n'importe quel chérubin, comme disaient les humains.

-Hey guys.

Sous le choc, Dean fit une violente embardée, et manqua encadrer la voiture venant en sens inverse.

-Attention, Dean, admonesta Anna.

Dean prit une moue scandalisée.

-Essaye de réduire la force de tes entrées !

Anna sourit, tout à fait satisfaite d'elle-même.

-J'aime l'effet de surprise.

Castiel se tourna vers elle, pendant que Dean se replaçait correctement sur la voie.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Anna ?

La rousse lui sourit et acquiesça.

-Je suis venue vous donner ça.

Elle tendit ses deux mains en avant. Chacune contenait deux gourdes rondes en métal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dean, qui regardait alternativement sa main gauche et la route.

-Mon sang.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard surpris par le rétroviseur.

-Ton sang ? Pourquoi faire ?

Castiel, qui avait déjà compris, prit les gourdes et les rangea dans la boite à gant. C'était trop précieux pour ne pas être mis à l'abri.

-Tu te souviens quand Cas et Uriel sont venus me chercher à la planque de Ruby ?

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel qui regardait par la vitre, les épaules basses.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Cas, nia Anna avec un sourire.

L'ange déchu serra les dents. Il détestait que quelqu'un d'autre que Dean l'appelle « Cas ». Mais il fit bonne figure et acquiesça en regardant l'ange rousse à nouveau.

-Oui, et alors ? Questionna Dean. Tu veux dire le truc que t'as fait pour les chasser ?

Anna approuva et s'appuya sur les deux sièges, la tête sur ses bras croisés.

-Avec tous les traitres dont on ignore encore les noms, je préfère que vous ayez un moyen de lutter contre les anges. Le seul problème c'est que j'ignore si Castiel est toujours capable de le faire.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Tu étais déchue aussi à ce moment là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut Castiel qui répliqua :

-Mais sa grâce n'avait pas été détruite, comme l'a mienne l'a été. Elle était plus une sorte d'ange en gestation qu'une réelle humaine. Anna et moi sommes très différents. Mon sang ne serait pas assez puissant pour tracer le glyphe. Je suis humain, complètement humain. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas entendre les anges parler par exemple.

Son ton était nostalgique, presque triste, et Dean se surprit à vouloir poser sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Il se retint cependant. Anna posa la main sur son épaule et termina :

-Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable d'activer le glyphe une fois tracée, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Essaye de faire couler de mon sang sur tes doigts, et vois si tu sens ma Grâce.

Elle sortit un petit stylet de sa poche et s'entailla le doigt. Castiel tendit la main et y recueilli la première goutte de sang. Elle sembla s'animer d'une douche lueur avant de redevenir carmine. Anna sourit avec satisfaction.

-Bon. Ca fonctionne. Comme ça vous pourrez éloigner les anges renégats si besoin. Je tâcherais de trouver tous leurs noms. En attendant, soyez prudents.

Elle donna aux deux hommes un baiser sur la joue, puis disparut. Un silence s'installa.

-Bon, finit par dire Dean avec un grand sourire, on va les acheter ces fringues.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorsqu'il avait proposé d'aller acheter des vêtements à Castiel, il ne pensait qu'à récupérer les siens, ne plus les voir sur quelqu'un d'autre et limiter le nombre des voyages au Lavomatic. Il n'avait pas imaginé combien ça serait amusant, ni combien il allait aimer faire les boutiques avec l'ange déchu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, il trouvait agréable de jouer à la poupée grandeur nature avec Castiel. Il y avait l'adorable inclination de sa tête lorsqu'il entrait dans un magasin, ou lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de tel ou tel objet ou accessoire ou vêtement. Il y avait aussi le regard rêveur de la vendeuse, et Dean se rendit compte avec un certain embarras qu'il se réjouissait que quoiqu'il arrive, Cas se tournait vers lui, rentrait avec lui… Il y avait le fait que Castiel avait des goûts d'un classique affligeant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas revenir au costume trois pièces que son réceptacle portait au moment de sa possession. Pour une fois, Dean était ravi du coût exorbitant de ce type de fringue, il lui suffit d'expliquer à l'ange déchu que ceux que les Winchester possédaient était volés et Castiel, avec un regard désapprobateur, se rétracta, en ajoutant que de toutes façon, il payait avec des cartes de crédit falsifiées. Mais au moins, il n'insista plus sur le costume. Dean avait également pris un grand plaisir à lui faire essayer tout ce que le magasin comptait de voyant. L'ange déchu s'était plié à l'exercice avec confusion, mais sans rechigner. Dean soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il voyait que le chasseur s'amusait.

-Tu devrais être content, Cas, avait-il remarqué entre deux éclats de rire, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de mettre du rose…

Il n'empêche que le dit tee-shirt, flanqué d'un slogan « _I love sex _» avait rejoint discrètement le reste des achats. Puis il se rabattit sur du plus classique. Finalement, Dean, qui trouvait que le jeans allait bien à l'ange déchu, lui acheta la panoplie complète, avec quelques tee-shirts et chemises, chaussures, chaussettes et des sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'un grand sac pour mettre le tout. Il paya et s'apprêtait à retourner chercher Castiel, qui trainait dans les rayons lorsque son portable vibra. Il le saisit et vit le « Sam » clignotant sur l'écran. Il leva les sourcils, préparant déjà sa vengeance verbale.

-Hey, bro ! Alors, finis de s'envoyer en l'air ?

-Dean ! Bon sang, mais vous êtes où ? On est au _diner_ avec Ruby et on vous a vu nulle part !

-Relax Sammy, on est allé acheter des fringues à Cas. Faut dire que, tiens toi bien, lui est moi on est levé depuis 4h30 du mat, et je te parie que tu sais pourquoi !

Seul un silence gêné lui répondit.

-Donc, on a petit-déjeuner, ne nous attendez pas, et embrasse Tina pour Cas, ça lui fera plaisir.

Et il raccrocha, partant à la recherche de Castiel. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il remarqua ce que l'ange déchu tenait entre ses doigts, une expression triste et profondément mélancolique figeant ses traits. C'était un trench-coat, semblable comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui ne quittait jamais l'ange que Castiel était lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus. Il en était presque devenu, avec la cravate défaite, le symbole dans l'imaginaire de Dean, pendant sur ses épaules sans que l'ange n'y prête aucune attention, sauf les rares fois où il l'avait vu les mains fourrées dans les poches. Il observa Castiel un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir à cet instant. Est-ce qu'il pensait à l'homme qui avait jadis occupé son corps, ce corps qui devait lui être toujours étranger d'une certaine façon ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de l'époque où les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos lui étaient complètement indifférents ? Il ne savait pas, ne pourrait probablement jamais complètement comprendre… Il soupira, puis, sans un mot, prit le trench-coat des mains de Castiel et alla le payer. Une fois dehors, l'ange déchu le sortit du sac et l'enfila au dessus de ses vêtements, et adressa un mince sourire à Dean. Il ressemblait à un ersatz rock du Castiel-ange, songea Dean avec amusement, en lui rendant son sourire. Tous deux retournèrent à l'Impala. Il était 10h30, l'heure de retrouver le reste de la bande.

La bande, songea Dean avec une grimace. Normalement ça n'était que Sam et lui, et personne d'autre. Mais alors qu'il coulait un regard en coin à Castiel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au motel, Bobby était occupé à changer les plaques du 4x4, pendant que Ruby avait les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans le moteur. Sam se tenait à l'écart, mâchonnant un donut's en lisant le journal. Il leva les yeux en entendant le moteur de l'Impala et leva un sourcil en voyant Cas sortir, mais ne dit rien et se replongea dans se lecture.

Ruby vissa d'un coup sec ce sur quoi elle travaillait, jeta le tournevis dans la boite à outils, et referma le capot pour aller s'essuyer les mains.

-Alors, Sammy ? Tu laisses une fille faire les réparations ?

-Je suis pour l'égalité des sexes, rétorqua son cadet sans lever le nez de son journal.

Dean allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut pris d'un bâillement. Il jeta les clefs de l'Impala à Sam, qui les attrapa de la main gauche sans cesser de lire son article.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Yep, je suis complètement naze. Tu n'imagines pas le boucan que le couple d'à coté a fait toute la nuit.

Sam plia son journal avec un demi-sourire et se dirigea vers le bungalow pour récupérer son sac et celui de Ruby. Juste avant de rentrer dedans, il se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

-Tu dis ça parce que Castiel t'a refusé ses faveurs ?

Puis avec un sourire devant l'air surpris de son ainé, il disparut dans sa chambre. Dean grommela quelque chose en jetant un regard noir à Ruby qui lui sourit d'un air faussement innocent et alla chercher ses affaires.

-Bon, je pars devant, grogna Bobby lorsque les deux frères furent ressortis.

Il monta dans son 4x4 et démarra pour rejoindre la route. Dean lui fit un signe de main et se retourna vers le coffre de l'Impala pour voir Sam y charger deux sacs.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Sammy ?

Son frère carra ses épaules, une posture que Dean associait à « _je vais te dire quelque chose qui va pas te plaire et je n'en démordrai pas, foi de Winchester _».

-Si je conduis, Ruby vient avec nous. C'est juste le temps qu'on aille chez Bobby, Dean. On transporte Cas, on peut bien emmener Ruby.

Dean était prêt à grogner que Castiel, ça n'était pas la même chose que Ruby. Elle, c'était un démon, Cas était un ange déchu tombé pour lui, qui ne les trahirait pas jusque dans la mort. Mais la main du dit-ange déchu sur son épaule, et sa propre fatigue, le retinrent, et il se contenta de marmonner pour lui-même avec mécontentement en montant à l'arrière de l'Impala.

-Dean ?

-Puisque ta pu…Ruby vient avec nous, autant qu'elle monte avec toi et que je me mette à l'aise. Tu viens Cas ?

L'ange déchu acquiesça et s'installa à ses cotés. Ne souhaitant pas tenter le diable, Sam n'alluma pas la musique et ne fit pas valoir son droit au choix du conducteur. Ruby avait mit un casque et fourrageait dans les pistes de son i-pod. Il démarra, quitta le motel et se lança sur la route.

_A suivre (aussi vite que possible, promis)_


	14. Chapter 14

**NdA** : Me revoilà, après une longue absence, avec deux nouveaux chapitres… J'ai eu le bête coup de la page blanche, mais mon inspiration m'est revenu, grâce à Dieu ^^. Merci, merci pour les reviews !

**Epsylon**, je suis flattée que tu aimes autant My Sin, j'espère continuer à te satisfaire malgré mes retards…le slash arrive prochainement, promis, et Rochel ne m'a pas été inspiré d'Angel Sanctuary, même si j'adore le manga et que le nom m'a probablement interpelé à cause de ça. **Vampir kun**, merci pour les compliments, je pouvais pas résister au trench coat, je trouve que Cas est plus vraiment Cas sans…**Aly**, je sais que tu es toujours sur Paris **:\ **(très sympa en tout cas…) tant pis pour la béta… Mais pas grave, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et puisque c'est ça, et ben tu découvrira en même temps que les autres, na ! **Alexa**, voilà la suite…**Ma lune**, toujours là hein, je t'ai pas encore lassé ^^… merci pour le soutient. **Akaolin**, je sais pas si ma culture est vraiment impressionnante mais j'apprécie les compliments. **Carine**, tu as raison en un sens, Cas a besoin d'encouragement, car il a déjà fait les dix premiers pas et il s'est toujours rien passé…**Emmadinozzo**, non pas le regard suppliant, je vais me sentir coupable de mon retard, mdr… **Cybelia**, pas de souci en ce qui concerne les fringues immondes, on reparlera du tee-shirt rose d'ici peu…**Shmi**, bienvenu dans la petite aventure, merci pour les compliments et encouragement, et oui, ils vont se rapprocher… c'est une fic slash, quoiqu'on en dise \^_^/.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 14 : **__**A Golden Fish in a Sea of Sand

* * *

**_

Castiel posa son sac dans la petite chambre que Bobby lui avait assigné. De fait, la pièce n'aurait pas été si petite si les deux murs où ne se trouvaient ni la porte, ni la fenêtre, n'avaient été couvert du sol au plafond de deux bibliothèques débordant d'ouvrages. Le lit était callé sous la fenêtre, avec une petite table de nuit et une commode, couverte de livres, siégeait à droite de la porte.

-C'est petit, avait souligné Bobby avec un demi-sourire, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais être entouré de bouquins…

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est chez toi, ici. Range tes affaires dans la commode.

Cette dernière phrase diffusa une saine chaleur dans le corps de l'ange déchu, quand bien même Bobby ne l'entendait probablement pas comme un fait permanent. Castiel commença à ranger soigneusement les vêtements que Dean lui avait achetés, souriant doucement, une fois la surprise passée, en voyant le tee-shirt rose « _I love sex_ ». Alors Dean n'avait pas hésité à acheter cette horreur… ? Il avait un sens de l'humour hors norme… Puis il posa son trench-coat, soigneusement plié, sur le meuble, avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit. Il était épuisé, il savait à présent en reconnaître les signes. Il était huit heure du soir et ils avaient passé la journée en voiture. Cela avait beau faire trois jours qu'ils étaient confinés dans l'Impala, celle-ci avait été la pire. Sam et Dean s'étaient violemment disputés après une allusion du cadet à ses pouvoirs. Ruby en avait naturellement rajouté une couche avec sa désinvolture et son pragmatisme cynique. Castiel avait refusé de rentrer dans le débat, notant simplement que Sam prenait des risques en choisissant cette voie. Ce commentaire lui avait valu simultanément la colère de Sam, pour ne pas soi-disant lui faire confiance, le mépris amusé de Ruby, pour sa… frilosité… (Ruby avait utilisé un mot plus coloré, qui l'avait mis mal-à-l'aise), et Dean ne lui parlait plus, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir soutenu plus fermement. Le mutisme du chasseur lui faisait mal, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il n'avait fait qu'être honnête. Sam faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Bien sûr, s'il buvait le sang de Ruby comme Castiel le suspectait, cela pourrait irrémédiablement le changer.

Le changer…. Ou le révéler. Car le sang de démon n'avait en lui-même aucune propriété dopante. Il était un vecteur. Ce que Sam était, un hybride, c'était le sang d'Azazel qui l'avait crée. Azazel… Un ange déchu.

Le sang de Ruby ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que révéler ce qui nichait sous la surface. Etait-ce un mal pour autant ? Castiel n'aurait su le dire. Seul un prophète pouvait répondre, et il ne savait pas qui avait été choisi pour accomplir cette tâche.

Il ferma les yeux, son esprit dérivant en prières.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'un toc à la porte lui fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui, s'apercevant qu'il faisait à présent nuit noir. Il se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Entrez, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Dean qui tenait un plateau d'une main. Il lui envoya un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il vint s'asseoir près de l'ange déchu, le plateau entre eux.

-Hey Cas. Comme t'es pas descendu manger, je suis monté voir si t'allais bien.

Castiel approuva doucement de la tête, heureux de voir Dean mieux disposé à son égard.

-Je viens bien, Dean, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean eut une moue dubitative, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'estomac de l'ange déchu produisit le plus étrange des sons. Castiel y posa automatiquement les mains, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au chasseur. Celui-ci sourit et secoua la tête.

-Tiens, quelqu'un a faim on dirait…

Il poussa un peu le plateau.

-Tu veux me prouver que tu vas bien ? Mange. Bobby m'en voudrait si je descendais le plateau plein. Tu veux pas froisser le cuistot ? Si ?

Castiel doutait que Bobby soit si préoccupé par son appétit, mais il accepta de se saisir de la fourchette et de se concentrer sur le contenu du plateau pour faire plaisir à Dean. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait faim. Bobby avait préparé des pommes de terre frites et du poulet froid. Il y avait aussi deux parts de tartes sur le plateau, une bière et un grand mug de thé fumant. Dean saisit la bière et poussa le mug vers Castiel.

-Je sais que t'aime pas trop les bulles…

Celui-ci le prit et hocha doucement la tête. Il but lentement, appréciant la douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Puis il plongea sa fourchette dans les pommes de terre et commença à manger avec appétit en sirotant son thé. Dean le regardait manger en silence en buvant sa bière petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il posa la bouteille et posa les yeux sur la bibliothèque en face de lui.

-Je voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, tout à l'heure.

Castiel ralentit sa mastication sous la surprise, puis avala et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ca n'est rien, Dean, je sais que tu es contrarié. Mais tu dois te montrer patient avec Sam.

Dean se leva brusquement et alla appuyer sa tête contre l'étagère, une main sur la hanche, le dos légèrement vouté dans une posture que Castiel reconnaissait comme exprimant sa frustration.

-Je peux pas, Cas ! Je sais qu'il est en train de faire une monstrueuse connerie ! J'ai foiré avec lui, tu vois ! Cette fille-démone lui fait faire des saloperies et c'est exactement ce que papa voulait éviter lorsqu'il…

Il se tut et se raidit, un souffle erratique s'échappant de ses lèvres Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais eu l' « honneur » de rencontrer John Winchester, mais il aurait volontiers giflé pour avoir rendu son fils ainé si peu conscient de sa propre valeur en en demandant toujours plus de sa part. Il baissa les yeux en songeant qu'il n'avait pas agit différemment lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, remplaçant les attentes du père de Dean par les attentes encore plus impossibles d'un Père encore plus effrayant.

-Lorsqu'il m'a ordonné de veiller sur Sam. Je sais que son histoire de le tuer s'il déviait c'était n'importe quoi, papa n'aurait jamais pu le faire et il a été con de me l'ordonner, mais sur le fond, il avait raison ! Sam a été transformé par Azazel, on sait toujours pas pourquoi ! Une sorte d'Antéchrist peut-être, ou pire et ça peut pas être une bonne chose !

Castiel posa sa fourchette et prit délicatement l'assiette contenant les deux parts de tarte, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le chasseur.

-Si j'ai appris une chose des hommes, Dean, c'est qu'ils savent s'adapter. A six mois, ton frère a reçu quelque chose de terrible, qui aurait pu le pousser à la folie. Mais il avait son grand-frère pour veiller sur lui, et il a une grande force intérieure. Il a appris à vivre avec et tente d'en tirer le meilleur parti.

Dean releva la tête pour la tourner vers l'ange déchu, qui lui tendit l'assiette. Le chasseur regarda les tartes avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux de Castiel.

-Peut-être que faire confiance à Ruby est une erreur, et il est probable qu'elle ait son propre agenda. Mais je pense qu'elle l'aime sincèrement, à sa manière.

Dean eut un demi-sourire.

-C'est parce que t'es amoureux que tu vois tout en rose bonbon…

Mais il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son ton, juste de la lassitude. Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-« Une bonne tarte arrange tout », c'est bien ce que tu disais ?

Le sourire de Dean grandit et il prit la part la plus proche pour mordre à pleine dent.

-Chu a raichon, ne nous laichons pas abattche ! Eructa-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire et mordit dans sa propre part pour le cacher. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que le chasseur le regardait lui-même avec affection et un peu de surprise.

-Je m'habituerai jamais à voir mon ange solennel et impassible éclater de rire.

Il posa le plateau à terre avant de se jeter sur le lit et de croiser les jambes, pour continuer à manger tranquillement sa part de tarte, appuyé contre l'oreiller. Castiel rougit un peu, sentant un certain embarras, accompagné d'une joie qu'il comprenait mal. Il finit sa part de tarte rapidement, et vint s'asseoir à coté de Dean, tourné vers lui.

-Raconte-moi une histoire, murmura ce dernier d'une petite voix avec un faux regard de chiot.

Ne saisissant pas le sarcasme, Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? Demanda-t-il, un peu incertain.

Dean secoua la tête avec un sourire, puis s'assombrit.

-Si tu veux vraiment me raconter une histoire, Cas, parle-moi du moment où tu m'as tiré de l'Enfer.

Castiel détourna les yeux. S'il lui révélait le déroulement de cet événement là, il serait presque obligé de lui parler du premier sceau…

-Cas ?

Il entendit le chasseur se déplacer et ramena ses yeux sur lui. Dean s'était redresser et assis, et regardait Castiel avec gravité et juste un soupçon de méfiance.

-Tu refais la même tête qu'au motel. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Castiel ravala sa salive. Ca n'était pas le moment… Ca ne serait jamais le moment. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pourrait pas.

-Allez Cas ! Je pratique le dépistage de secret tous les jours avec Sammy. Je sais quand quelqu'un me cache quelque chose.

Castiel fléchit sous le ton agressif. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui causerait tant de peine. Peut-être qu'il pouvait édulcorer son sauvetage, et passer la partie sur le premier sceau ? Oh Dieu, si seulement il pouvait exister un moyen de le lui apprendre sans le blesser !

-Je t'assure Dean, ça n'est pas important…

Mais le chasseur ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Un silence, puis le bruit du matelas. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et vit que Dean s'était rallongé, ou plutôt effondré sur le lit, les yeux clos. Effrayé, il le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Dean ! Dean !

Dean… dormait ? Sa respiration était régulière et il voyait ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières clauses. Il rêvait. Cette brusque chute dans le sommeil ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une communication angélique. Et pour que l'ange en question est expressément endormi Dean, sans se déplacer en personne, il fallait qu'il soit à la fois pressé et puissant. Ca n'était pas Elemiah. Castiel, les sourcils froncés et l'inquiétude à présent chevillée au corps, s'allongea près de son protégé, une main sur son cœur pour en suivre les battements, et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean fit un tour d'horizon, ses yeux verts reflétant l'étrange paysage autour de lui. Il était, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, dans le désert. Du sable, du sable et… du sable. Et des rochers. Mais il ne ressemblait à aucun désert sur terre, pour autant que Dean puisse en juger. Le ciel était étrange. Il n'était pas du bleu pur et intense que Dean imaginait aller avec ce panorama. Non. Il était d'une teinte marron clair, presque grisâtre et l'air était empli de poussière, semblant presque se mouvoir dans un silence de mort. Il n'y avait que des monceaux de roches à perte de vue, et ce sable terreux, solide, dur. Dean avait la nette impression que s'il avait été pied nu, il se serait coupé. Quelqu'un l'avait amené ici, que « ici » soit dans sa tête ou un lieu réel.

-Hel-lo ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Silence. Qui que ce soit, il semblait s'amuser à ses dépends.

-Bâtard, grogna-t-il en se mettant à marcher.

-Attention à ton langage, Dean Winchester. Mon Père n'est pas de ceux que l'on se permet habituellement d'insulter ainsi.

Dean se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un petit garçon à la peau noire, vêtu simplement d'une toge en tissu grossier, nouée par une corde de chanvre.

-Ha. _Angels Team _je suppose ? Et ton petit nom à toi, c'est quoi ?

L'enfant s'avança et Dean vit qu'il avait deux yeux blancs vides. Des yeux d'aveugle.

-Je m'appelle Raphaël.

Dean déglutit. Il n'était pas spécialiste de la hiérarchie angélique, et de toutes les déclinaisons d'interprétation dont elle faisait l'objet, mais depuis sa première rencontre avec Castiel il avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet. Il connaissait le nom d'un archange quand il en entendait un. Si c'était le Raphaël…

-Oui, je suis le Raphaël. L'archange des vents. Le guérisseur. Patron des aveugles, des malades, des guérisseurs et des voyageurs. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Dean Winchester, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Après tout, n'es-tu pas un voyageur toi-même ?

Le chasseur se lécha les lèvres. Il avait envie de répondre « _Ouais, pardon de pas te croire sur parole_ », mais l'aura, la présence de l'archange le paralysait. Il ne pouvait bouger. L'enfant était tout petit, peut-être cinq ans, mais il semblait remplir l'immensité à lui-seul.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, réussit-il à articuler mais sans pour autant arriver à y mettre la dose de sarcasme souhaité.

L'archange sourit, délicatement, son visage s'illuminant.

-Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés Dean Winchester. A Afton. J'y ai chassé le mal grâce à toi et aux tiens. Je n'ai pas pu te parler alors. J'ai en conséquence décidé de le faire maintenant.

L'humain sentit sa méfiance revenir à vitesse grand V.

-Me parler de quoi ?

Raphaël se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas.

-De toi, Dean Winchester. De toi et de ce que tu es destiné à devenir. Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier.

Dean leva les sourcils avec surprise.

-Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir renvoyé Azazel dans les limbes, où je l'avais jadis enfermé, et d'où il s'est échappé.

Il se rapprocha de l'archange, les sourcils froncés.

-« Renvoyé dans les limbes » ? Attends… Azazel est mort ! Je l'ai tué avec le colt !

L'archange lui fit à nouveau face en secouant tristement la tête.

-Non. Azazel est un ange déchu. Le colt a été crée pour éliminer les démons, des âmes humaines souillées par la haine, la rancœur et l'Enfer. Mais Azazel… il est d'un autre rang. Non, même l'arme que nous avions inspirée à Samuel Colt ne suffirait pas à le tuer. Cependant, il est hors d'état de nuire, tant que les cohortes des anges tiennent les cercles des Limbes.

-Mais…

-Je ne peux t'en dire plus, Dean Winchester. Tu ne comprendrais pas et ça n'est pas une insulte à ton intelligence. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faite pour être à la portée des humains, de la même façon que certaines choses humaines sont inaccessibles aux anges, en théorie.

Il poursuivit avant que Dean n'ait pu l'interrompre.

-Ce que je suis venu te dire, Dean Winchester, est malheureusement autrement plus douloureux. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'un archange ne se déplace pas pour cela habituellement, mais j'ai une certaine... tendresse pour Castiel. Sa foi brille dans les ténèbres de sa nouvelle condition, et son cœur porte l'innocence des Justes. Je suis ici en réponse à ses prières, pour t'apprendre ce qu'il n'a pu te dire.

Le chasseur se tendit immédiatement. Il savait que Cas lui cachait quelque chose et ce depuis un certain temps. Et il se doutait que si Cas n'arrivait pas à en parler, c'est que quoique ce soit le blesserait profondément, ce que l'archange venait de confirmer. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais il savait que Raphaël lisait probablement en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Ouais, après tout pourquoi pas ? Alors, il déglutit sous le regard aveugle et pourtant implacable de l'archange, c'est quoi le grand mystère ?

L'enfant le quitta des yeux, et fixa son regard vide sur l'horizon. Ce simple changement de posture donnant à l'ensemble de la scène une allure presque solennelle.

-Tu n'as cessé de tempêter, de questionner les cieux et les anges sur la raison de la grâce qui t'as été accordé. Tu es spécial, Dean. Tu es le Juste de l'Apocalypse et ce rôle n'est pas le plus facile à tenir. Mais il le sera encore moins quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, la prophétie annonçant la chute du premier sceau.

Un cœur de murmure s'éleva dans le vent, des voix douces, se mêlant et se démêlant au fil des mots qu'elles scandaient dans le silence._ Et ainsi est écrit que le premier sceau sera brisé, lorsque le Juste en Enfer versera le sang. Et lorsqu'il s'effondrera, le sceau lui-même disparaitra._ Au début, Dean ne comprit pas, mais il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour que toute l'horreur de la vérité lui apparaisse.

-C'est… C'est moi qui… qui ait… l'Apocalypse ?

Il fit quelques pas en arrière en secouant la tête, murmurant, inaudible. Raphaël acquiesça.

-C'était ta destiné. Ils n'ont pu faire fléchir ton père, ils t'ont choisi toi.

Dean n'aurait pas pu décrire le maelstrom d'émotion qui le traversait. Il voulait hurler de rage et de douleur, mais le souffle lui manquait.

-Si je… si je n'avais pas fait le deal pour Sam… rien ne serait arrivé ?

-C'était écrit. Il ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière, Dean Winchester. Les « si » ne feront que te faire souffrir davantage. Tu n'aurais pas pu vivre en sachant que tu avais laissé ton frère mourir, et tôt ou tard, tu te serais perdu. Ne sous-estime pas la malignité d'Azazel, d'Alistair ou de Lilith et l'intelligence de nos frères déchus. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et si tu veux jouer à réécrire l'histoire, laisse-moi te dire ceci, ton père aurait lui aussi fini par succomber, si Alistair y avait mis tout son talent. Il ne l'a pas fait, pendant les décennies où John Winchester était en enfer. Il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'il te voulait toi. Ce n'est pas le blâme qui s'abat sur toi, c'est le destin.

L'archange s'était rapproché et fit signe à Dean de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à sa hauteur. L'humain s'exécuta, incapable de résister. Les petites mains couleur café entourèrent délicatement son visage.

-_Le Juste qui en est l'origine sera le seul qui pourra y mettre fin._ C'est ce qui est écrit. Ce sont là les mots de notre Père.

Il sourit avec compassion face aux yeux verts presque liquides de peine et de culpabilité. Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'humain, comme la caresse du vent frais sur sa peau brûlante. Il se dégageait de ce contacte tendresse et assentiment et Dean se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Il était persuadé de ne pas mériter cette paix, mais il ne pouvait la refuser… Elle coulait dans ses veines, tranquillisant ses craintes, calmant la culpabilité. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était pas responsable de ce que les démons avaient fait… Oui, il n'aurait pas dû se sacrifier pour Sam, en allant contre la Nature, mais il l'avait fait pour son frère, ses intentions restaient pures… Son père aurait pu être à sa place, mais Alistair le voulait lui… Ca n'était pas sa faute… Et son père… Et Dieu… Ne lui en voudraient pas. Il avait été choisi. C'était son destin… Toutes ces pensées lui venaient avec clarté, perçant le voile de sa culpabilité.

L'archange s'écarta lentement et retira ses mains. Le chasseur se releva délicatement, comme par peur que sa nouvelle légèreté ne l'emporte.

-Il me faut partir, Dean Winchester. Mais avant…

Il tendit sa main droite vers Dean. Celle-ci contenait un petit poisson d'or. Les yeux aveugles le fixaient à nouveau.

-Je voudrais que tu donnes ceci à Castiel de ma part. Il saura de quoi il s'agit.

Dean tendit la main avec une légère hésitation (comment ramener ce truc s'ils étaient dans sa tête ?) et inclina la tête.

-Je ne t'offre rien, tu as reçu un présent de mon Père tel que jamais il n'avait été accordé auparavant.

-Si c'est le fait d'être l'Elu qui doit arrêter l'Apocalypse, la prochaine fois qu'Il voudra me faire un cadeau je Lui ferai une petite liste parce que…

Mais il se tut, sous le regard perçant de Raphaël.

-Les sarcasmes ne te sauveront pas de toi-même, Dean Winchester. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui nous occupe, sache que l'amour est le plus beau des cadeaux offerts par Dieu aux hommes.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Tu parles de Cas ?

Raphaël se pencha un peu en avant avec un sourire.

-De Castiel, de ton frère, de Bobby… Mais oui, de Castiel, parce qu'il était notre frère, notre enfant, et il t'a été confié. Dans une période de troubles telle que celle-ci, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'aimer.

Dean eut un demi-sourire. _Et il fait aussi agence matrimoniale ?_ Il ne pouvait toujours pas le dire tout haut mais rien ne l'empêchait de le penser…

-Cela pourrait bien être exacte. J'ai aussi été connu comme le patron des amants.

… Ou non. Visiblement l'archange lisait sans mal ses pensés. L'archange baissa les yeux. Une lumière commença à naitre en lui, s'écoulant dans son corps, s'en échappant.

-Il est tant de nous dire au revoir, Dean Winchester.

Dean hocha la tête, puis se ravisa.

-Attends… attendez ! Où sommes-nous ? J'ai été dans des endroits sordides, mais ça… Ca me dit rien du tout.

La lumière cessa de s'étendre alors que les yeux d'aveugles apparaissaient soudainement posséder deux pupilles d'un vert liquide… comme les siens.

-Ceci est ce à quoi le monde est destiné.

Dean jeta un regard égaré autour de lui.

-L'Apocalypse ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La lumière enveloppa complètement le corps de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que seules les deux prunelles vertes demeurent visibles.

-Ou la fin naturelle des temps…

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean ouvrit brutalement les yeux en prenant une inspiration rageuse… et croisa le regard clair et inquiet de Castiel, penché sur lui. Il se redressa un peu, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre. L'ange déchu suivit son regard et se releva rapidement avec peu de grâce.

-Je… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien…

Dean s'assit, un bras appuyé sur son genou, son autre main glissant sur son visage. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non chasser les images de la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

-Ca va, Cas, te bile pas.

Un contacte froid contre sa paume droite le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit le poing et y vit le petit poisson doré briller intensément. L'ange déchu fit quelques pas et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet.

-Raphaël, murmura-t-il avec révérence et émerveillement.

Cela expliquait l'afflux de pouvoir nécessaire pour endormir Dean… Il leva ses iris bleus vers le chasseur.

-Tu as rencontré l'Archange Raphaël.

Ca n'était pas une question, néanmoins Dean y répondit.

-Ouais, il m'a donné ça et…

Et le reste. Il savait confusément qu'il aurait dû être beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était par ce qu'il avait appris. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours en paix avec les révélations faites par l'archange. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même avant de fixer Castiel.

-Je sais ce que tu voulais pas me dire. Je sais pour le premier sceau.

Il regarda l'ange déchu baisser piteusement la tête, une expression de souffrance résignée sur le visage. Il pencha un peu la tête pour attraper son regard et le força des yeux à relever le menton.

-Ca va, Cas. Je t'assure. Raphaël a dû faire une remise en forme pas très nette, apaiser mon esprit ou un autre miracle du genre, et ça va. Il m'a expliqué le truc en détail. Je peux pas dire que je sois à l'aise, mais je vais pas me briser en mille morceaux non plus. Et je t'en veux pas, de pas me l'avoir dit.

Il sourit et tendit la main vers Castiel, mettant le poisson en évidence.

-Par contre, ce serait gentil de me dire ce que c'est ça. Raphi a dit que tu saurais.

Il trouva très amusant le petit froncement de sourcil réprobateur de Castiel à l'écoute du surnom qu'il venait de donner à l'archange. Mais l'expression de l'ange déchu se mua à vite pour devenir lointaine et contemplative.

-C'est un talisman de guérison. Une sorte de miracle contenu dans un objet si tu veux. Une fois utilisé, il redevient un bijou ordinaire. C'est un don inimaginable. Raphaël ne l'a accordé que deux fois, pour autant que je sache…

Il se tut un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

-Il pourrait rendre la vue à ton amie Pamela, par exemple.

Dean, dont les yeux verts étaient fixés sur le talisman, hocha la tête. Il se méfiait de la raison pour laquelle l'archange lui avait fait ce cadeau. Il avait appris dans la douleur que ceux dans haut avaient souvent des motifs cachés.

-On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?

-Raphaël est un Archange, Dean, répondit Castiel d'un ton choqué et un peu outragé. Il a contemplé le visage de notre Seigneur, il est absolu. Il est le divin et le pur dans sa plus grande splendeur. Bien sûr, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Le chasseur eut un petit rire amusé.

-Il a dit qu'il t'appréciait. Visiblement c'est réciproque.

Il haussa les épaules puis se leva pour venir à coté de Castiel et lui adressa un sourire.

-Je peux pas dire que la rencontre m'ait rendu extatique, mais il me file pas de l'urticaire comme Uriel ou Elemiah, alors disons que je lui laisse une chance. Pour ce qui est de ça…

Il prit la main de Castiel et y déposa le poisson avant de la refermer.

-Je trouve l'idée de rendre la vue à Pamela très bonne, mais ça sera ton choix. C'est pour toi que Raphi me l'a filé. Moi, je dois apparemment apprendre à apprécier ce que j'ai déjà.

Il lâcha la main de l'ange déchu et ajouta avec humour :

-En tout cas, ils sembleraient que si je veuille conclure avec toi, j'ai la bénédiction de ton papa !

Il avait dit cela comme une blague, mais il se rendit immédiatement compte que c'était une erreur. Le visage de Castiel se referma et il détourna le visage vers la fenêtre.

-J'aimerais que tu ne plaisantes pas avec ça, Dean.

_Et merde, mais quelle andouille !_

-Avec la bénédiction divine ? Cas, tu sais que…

Mais il se retrouva foudroyé et forcé au silence par une paire d'yeux bleus perçant presque translucides. Il avait connu ce regard lorsque la créature en face de lui avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer en Enfer, et même si Castiel était à présent presque inoffensif, ce regard était toujours terrifiant.

-Non, Dean ! Avec mes sentiments pour toi ! Déclara-t-il, glacial. Que tu ne les acceptes pas est une chose, que tu ne m'aimes pas, je peux le comprendre, mais ne te moque pas de ça ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

L'ange déchu tremblait légèrement et le regard si dur se voila. Castiel s'écarta et lui tourna le dos, toutefois pas avant que Dean n'ait pu lire la tristesse sur son visage.

-Cas, je…

L'ange déchu secoua la tête et s'entoura la poitrine des bras.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, Dean. Je vais bien. Je demanderais à Bobby d'appeler Pamela demain.

-Attends, murmura le chasseur en posant la main sur son dos, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ou pas comme ça. C'était une blague, ok ? Juste une blague ? J'ai juste pas réalisé combien elle était mauvaise dans les circonstances… Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'a dit Raph'…

-Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

Le ton de Castiel était amer, et Dean n'avait aucun mal à deviner toutes les phrases non-dites. Il ne voulait pas… De toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié pour Castiel… Mais…

-Laisse-moi du temps, Castiel, ok ? S'entendit-il murmurer, je… c'est pas un terrain connu pour moi…

L'ange déchu se retourna immédiatement, ses yeux bleus fouillant le visage de Dean avec un mélange de méfiance et d'avidité.

-Tu…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, et un sourire timide illumina ses traits.

-D'accord, approuva-t-il à voix basse.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisageaient, incertains, un peu étonnés l'un et l'autre par ce que la phrase de Dean sous-entendait.

-D'accord, finit par répéter le chasseur, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Hem… Je… Je vais aller me coucher… Demain on pourra commencer à t'entrainer… Je… Bonne nuit.

Et avec un sourire nerveux, il se détourna et quitta la chambre, un peu trop rapidement.

-Bonne nuit, Dean, murmura Castiel à la porte close.

Il se déshabilla et alla faire sa toilette, sans lâcher le poisson doré, puis se coucha en silence. Une fois dans son lit, il envoya une prière de remerciement à Raphaël, pour le poisson, et pour le changement d'attitude de Dean, qui lui paraissait un miracle plus grand encore. Puis il pria son Père et s'endormit, le poisson doré calé sous son oreiller.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Vous pouvez aller directement au chap suivant ^^, c'est pas beau ça ?_


	15. Chapter 15

**NdA **: J'ai décidé de poursuivre en rejoignant la série, à un petit détail prêt, je compte garder un des personnages mort dans la série, je pense que vous devinerez aisément lequel…

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 15 : Hold your fire !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pamela avait été appelée au Canada auprès d'un de ses amis, et même lorsque Bobby réussit à la joindre, elle ne parut pas spécialement convaincue par les explications offertes par Castiel. L'ange déchu avait tenu à lui parler personnellement, malgré le nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac. La conversation n'avait pas été des plus chaleureuses et Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il raccrocha. Dean et Bobby ne firent aucun commentaire, le vieux chasseur lui offrit un mouchoir, et le plus jeune, une tape dans le dos.

Castiel ne se sentait toujours pas coupable de ce qu'il avait dû faire, mais il en était responsable néanmoins, et la brusquerie de la médium, son amertume et sa rancœur n'avaient pas été faciles à encaisser. Elle avait accepté de venir les voir à son retour, dans une semaine. Elle ne pouvait laisser son ami dans le besoin, surtout pas pour « _un tour de passe-passe angélique_ », selon ses propres mots. Cela lui allait très bien, il n'avait pas particulièrement hâte d'être face-à-face avec la jeune femme, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait la guérir et donc probablement lui rendre le sourire et faire la paix, au moins partiellement. Une fois l'appareil raccroché, et un solide petit déjeuner dans l'estomac, Dean avait décrété le début de leur première leçon, soit ce qu'il nomma avec un grand sourire « _le B.A.-BA du chasseur : le couteau _». Ruby avait quitté la maison dans la nuit, pour reprendre ses investigations sur les activités de Lilith – « _pas question de la laisser faire mumuse a sa guise pendant qu'angelot apprend à danser_ » avait-elle dit à Sam avant de lui donner un baiser passionné – et avait pris le 4x4. Bobby était parti faire les courses en ville, deux heures aller-retour. Cela laissait toute latitude aux Winchester pour mettre au point un camp d'entrainement. Où plutôt à Dean. Sam s'était installé sur le capot d'une carcasse grise avec une bière et son ordinateur portable, et observait son frère tout en surfant sur le net.

Castiel était étonnamment bon avec un couteau. Son réceptacle n'était pas un monsieur muscle, mais il devait pratiquer une activité physique régulière et avoir fait pas mal de sport dans sa jeunesse parce qu'il était remarquablement en forme. Bien qu'en force brute, il était loin d'égaler Dean, il était d'une souplesse rare pour un homme. Le chasseur le découvrit à ses dépends lors d'un corps-à-corps particulièrement intensif où il se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir comprit comment. De l'aïkido, avait déclaré Sam après coup, constatant avec un demi-sourire que les anges ne se limitaient pas à la culture occidentale. Le mouvement avait été si esthétiquement prenant que le cadet des Winchesters en avait oublié son portable pour se concentrer sur le combat.

-Wow, Cas ! Ca, c'était impressionnant !

-Ouaip, approuva Dean qui se levait en s'essuyant, maintenant explique-moi pourquoi t'as pas fait ça quand ces brutes d'homophobes t'ont démoli ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté et rougit un peu.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à évoluer sous cette forme.

Dean sourit avec entrain.

-Et bien, retour à l'entrainement, alors ! Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire d'autre, hein ?

Et ils avaient continué. A la fin de la journée, Castiel, et les Winchesters, étaient ravis. S'il se sentait plus que sévèrement diminué par cette forme humaine, l'ange déchu pouvait néanmoins user d'une grande part du potentiel de combat acquis lorsqu'il était un ange, du moins en ce qui concernait les mouvements. Dean, qui s'était attendu à devoir passer la main à Bobby par manque de temps, déclara qu'en ce qui concernait le corps-à-corps et les armes de mêlée, Castiel n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il lui suffisait de retrouver ce qu'il savait, en essayant de le mettre en pratique. Le lendemain, il avait laissé l'ange déchu s'entrainer seul, en gardant un œil sur lui pendant que lui-même travaillait sur l'Impala. Il n'avait pas été déçu, et à la fin de la journée, il était devenu certain que Castiel n'avait pas besoin d'aide en la matière.

La journée suivante vit donc les premiers entrainements avec des armes à feu. Immédiatement, Castiel se montra moins brillant, surtout quand il devint clair que l'ange déchu n'appréciait pas ces armes de destruction, comme il les appelait. Dean, agacé, lui fit remarquer que les « spécialistes » du Paradis n'était pas différents, ce qui lui valut un regard froid et une « _si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, les anges n'agiraient pas ainsi, et tu le sais mieux que personne_ ».

Ruby revint alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs sandwiches en se jetant des regards hostiles. Après avoir lancé un salut général et déclarer n'avoir rien de nouveau, elle rejoignit les bras de Sam en observant les échanges de regards hostiles.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à nos princesses ?

Dean la fusilla du regard tout en mastiquant furieusement alors que Castiel ignorait complètement la provocation.

-Dean essaye d'apprendre à tirer à un pacifiste Castiel…

Ruby leva les sourcils et lui piqua une bouchée de sandwich, puis se lécha les doigts.

-Franchement… Pourquoi vous allez pas plutôt vous amusez dans le lac, expulser toute cette tension sexuelle, hum ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Castiel qui lui lança un regard de tueur, pendant que Dean grondait :

-Et toi, pourquoi tu sers pas de cible pour entrainer Cas, hein ? _Shoot the demon_ ! Ca c'est du concept !

Ruby haussa les épaules et marmonna juste assez fort pour être entendu :

-J'en connais un qui a besoin de tirer un bon coup, et c'est pas Castiel…

Puis elle prit la main de Sam et l'entraina vers la maison, en adressant à Dean un sourire entendu qui hérissa les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau du chasseur.

-Bon, grogna-t-il en jetant négligemment son sandwich, on reprend !

-Non.

Il se tourna vers Castiel avec un froncement de sourcil. L'ange déchu était assit sur l'une des voitures, le papier de son sandwich soigneusement plié à ses cotés. Il se tenait droit, les épaules carrées et le regard sévère.

-Je ne veux pas apprendre à utiliser ces engins. Ils peuvent faire trop de mal. Je suis un soldat de Dieu, Dean, pas un tueur, et si la différence peut te paraître faible, elle existe bel et bien. Les anges agissent parfois de façon brutale, mais je ne suis plus un ange, je n'ai plus obéir aux ordres sans appel. Et j'ai le droit de choisir quel genre d'humain je veux être. Je ne veux pas être tenté de faire valoir mes idées avec des engins de destruction, c'est assez de savoir se servir d'arme de corps-à-corps, ou de savoir se défendre à main nue. J'ai assisté à toutes les guerres humaines depuis 2000 ans, je les ai vus changer brutalement de quelques centaines de morts à quelques milliers puis à des millions, alors que l'Homme créait des armes toujours plus destructrices, des gaz toujours plus meurtriers…

L'ange déchu se replia sur lui-même, les épaules basses. Dean s'approcha, une expression inquiète sur le visage à la vue de Castiel si défait, à ses yeux tristes perdus dans le vague.

-J'étais là, tu comprends ? J'étais là, durant les guerres napoléoniennes, pendant les massacres des Natifs américains et les exécutions de la Terreur, j'étais à Nankin, en Corée, à Auschwitz, au Vel dive, devant les Goulag soviétiques, sur Nazino, l'île des Cannibales, en Afrique, j'ai vu le Rwanda, le Darfour, partout, Dean, partout j'ai vu des humains se massacrer, s'entre déchirer ! Pendant plus de 2000 ans ! Et de toutes ces années, l'ère des armes à feu a été la plus meurtrière, la plus implacable, la plus cruelle et… et inhumaine de toutes ! Et ces souvenirs sont toujours là, ils ne me quittent pas ! Quand j'étais un ange, cela ne m'affectait pas vraiment. J'éprouvais compassion et regret, parfois un semblant de colère et d'impuissance, mais je voyais l'humanité comme un ensemble, au travers du prisme de mon divin Père… Mais plus maintenant ! Maintenant je suis humain, et j'ai toutes ces images, ces cris, ces pleurs, et ce ne sont pas des films… Toi, tu sais, du moins pour une partie, moi j'ai vu ! Et chaque fois que tu me mets cette arme entre les mains, que je l'entends tirer, je revois les pelotons d'exécutions… et ça n'est pas exagéré.

Il releva un visage amer vers Dean.

-S'il-te-plait, Dean, pas ça. Je ne veux pas savoir m'en servir, je ne veux pas avoir à les toucher…

-Mais la plupart sont juste chargée au gros sel, tenta le chasseur d'une voix calme, elles sont faites pour te défendre. Sam et moi, on tue pas des humains.

Mais Castiel secoua juste la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas, constata-t-il d'une voix peinée. Ca n'est pas grave, aucun humain n'est fait pour comprendre ou voir tout cela… Je suppose que c'est ma punition.

Il se leva, récupéra le papier du sandwich et se dirigea à pas lent vers la maison.

-Ok Cas, réplica Dean en le regardant partir. On oublie les armes à feu. Va te reposer.

L'ange déchu ne répondit pas, mais le chasseur n'attendait aucune réponse. Il ne savait que trop ce que signifiait être perdu au milieu de ses propres fantômes… Et Castiel portait en lui ceux de l'Humanité toute entière.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel détestait l'idée d'avoir déçu Dean, que celui-ci ne voudrait peut-être pas l'emmener chasser avec lui… Mais il détestait encore plus l'idée d'avoir à se servir d'une arme à feu. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et rien ne l'en convainquit mieux que de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crier, le corps en sueur et les yeux pleins de larmes et des visions horrifiques de ses cauchemars. Leur dialogue avait éveillé ses souvenirs, et ceux-ci prenaient leur revanche…

Il entendit du bruit derrière sa porte puis la voix de Dean murmurer :

-C'est bon, je m'en charge, retournez vous coucher.

Puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une main alluma la lumière. Il regarda Dean, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, se glisser dans la chambre en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Ca va, Cas ?

L'ange déchu se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir réveiller tout le monde, en les mettant en plus au courant de ses cauchemars…

-Je… Je vais bien, croassa-t-il.

Il se tut et se racla la gorge avec perplexité. Le chasseur se rapprocha et l'observa des pieds à la tête. Castiel était en piteux état, les yeux rougis et hagard, le corps complètement couvert de perspiration et les mains encore serrées autour du drap, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Il savait ce qu'être hanté de cauchemar pouvait faire comme ravages, et il aurait souhaité que ça au moins soit épargné à Cas. Mais non, le Paradis n'avait visiblement pas fini de faire souffrir son ancien premier de classe, tout ça par la faute du cancre Dean. Il fit taire la culpabilité d'un mouvement de tête et s'assit à coté de l'ange déchu, qui s'était redressé, sans lâcher le drap.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche et essayer de te rendormir.

Mais Castiel avait un regard lointain et il se mit à parler à voix basse

-Il y avait cet homme… Un homme ordinaire… Un petit bureaucrate. Fritz Kolbe… Il travaillé au ministère des affaires étrangères de Berlin, et il a fait parvenir des dossiers aux Américains, prenant tous les risques, sans aucune compensation financière… Personne n'a voulu croire qu'il était avec les Alliés, et il est mort dans la misère. Il y en a des millions, des héros et des inconnus, qui ont soufferts et qui sont morts. Je les connais tous, même quand j'ignore leurs noms. Il y avait cette femme, qui a tous fait pour sauver une petite fille, et les deux ont été exécuté pour cela… Dans toute barbarie il y a de l'espoir qui nait et meurt, dans et vers la gloire de Dieu. Et si même aux cœurs des pires horreurs, j'ai pu trouver cette lumière, alors tu le peux aussi.

Les yeux de Castiel fixaient Dean avec amour, toute trace de ses cauchemars disparue. Le chasseur eut un sourire amer.

-Il n'y a pas de lumière, comme tu dis, en Enfer.

L'ange déchu relâcha le drap et posa la main sur la sienne.

-S'il n'y avait pas eu de lumière en toi, je n'aurais pas pu te sauver. Dix ans à torturer, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour changer une âme humaine en démon… Ta résistance ne s'est pas arrêtée quand tu as commencé à supplicier. Elle n'a jamais cessé. Nous nous sommes battus, chaque mouvement un calvaire, les chairs, le sang, les cris nous dévoraient, l'Enfer se nourrissait de nos grâces, les démons à la fois attirés et révulsés par la possibilité de rédemptions ne nous laissaient jamais en paix… Mais il y avait cette lueur… Quand nous sommes allés en Enfer, nous n'avons pas sauvé que toi, Dean. Nous avons rendu la paix à de nombreuses âmes. Plusieurs de mes frères ont été détruits, dévorés tout entiers, mais nous n'avons pas perdu foi… Je savais que la chute du premier sceau n'était pas aussi importante que de te ramener… Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu étais terrorisé, tu refusais de me contempler… Le vrai visage d'un ange renvoie à celui qui le regarde l'image de sa vraie nature. Lorsque ton regard s'est posé sur moi, tu as vu…

-Un démon ?

-Non. Toi. Tu as vu l'humain que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être au fond de toi. Et ça te faisait peur. Tu ne voulais pas te rappeler… Tu avais honte.

Il leva la main et la posa contre la joue de Dean avec un sourire.

-Tu ne croyais pas le mériter. Tu étais le seul hôte de l'Enfer à préférer la destruction à la rédemption. Mais j'ai agrippé ton âme et je t'ai forcé à me contempler et à te remémorer qui tu es, je t'ai entrainé hors du gouffre de la perdition vers la lumière à laquelle tu appartiens.

Dean eut un demi-sourire, même si ses yeux semblaient hantés. Il écarta la main de Castiel de sa joue mais la garda dans la sienne.

-T'as pas eu à me reconstruire comme un puzzle alors ?

-Si. J'ai abandonné la part de toi que l'Enfer avait dévoré, j'ai pris ton âme en mon sein… J'ai erré dans la Vallée des Ombres de la Mort pendant l'équivalent de plusieurs vies humaines alors que j'usais de ma grâce pour reconstruire chaque parcelle, chaque molécule, chaque atome de ton corps…

Il pressa la main du chasseur.

-Nos âmes sont restées si longtemps en symbiose… Je fais parti de toi, et tu fais parti de moi à un degré profondément spirituel.

Voyant le visage de Dean se fermer, il se hâta d'ajouter :

-Ca n'est pas une notion romantique au sens où l'entendent les humains, c'est une réalité. Tous les êtres vivants sont liés les uns aux autres. Nous faisons tous partis les uns des autres. Mais dans notre cas, cette connexion est plus forte.

Alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il se souvint de son cauchemar, avant Afton. Ce rêve, où il avait revu le démon qui sommeillait Dean durant son temps dans les Abysses. Il frissonna. Pour échapper à son trouble, il se leva et prit sa serviette dans la commode.

-Ca va aller ?

L'ange déchu acquiesça et disparut rapidement vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Dean était retourné se coucher au salon. Avec un soupir, et refusant de se sentir déçu, Castiel rejoignit son lit et s'y allongea, glissant sa main sous l'oreiller pour caresser le petit poisson d'or.

Dean se décala un peu sur la droite en remontant sa couverture. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait à ressentir les effets de dormir parterre. Son cou protestait contre la position et son dos contre la dureté du sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Castiel. De n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait laissé filé en se disant que ce genre de considération romantico-pseudo-spirituelle n'était que pour les adolescentes. Mais Castiel savait. Il ne faisait que transmettre ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il savait être vrai… L'Humanité toute entière, unie par un invisible lien… Et lui et Castiel…

Mais les anges mentaient parfois… Il se retourna de nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la table.

Pas Castiel…Pas pour ça… Il se mit sur le dos avec un soupir et croisa les mains sur son estomac. Pas moyen de dormir. Juste au dessus de ce plafond dormait Castiel… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un en dehors de Sam, même pas de son père. L'ange déchu dépendait de lui, avait une foi qui semblait déplacer des montagnes, même si au final Dean doutait que cela change grand-chose, et refusait de désespérer… Comme Dean pensait qu'il le ferait s'il perdait sa grâce et l'immortalité… Castiel, qui le regardait comme un héros, comme toutes les filles qu'ils avaient sauvé, même en sachant qui il était et ce qu'il l'avait fait. Castiel, et ses grands yeux limpides…

Il se leva et alla se chercher une bière. Alors qu'il posait la bouteille sur le plan de travail, il pouvait revoir leur seconde rencontre. Castiel, énigmatique et terrifiant, des yeux anciens sur un visage jeune, une menace, un ennemi… à qui il ne parvenait pas à refuser sa confiance…

Il but sa bière, puis retourna s'allonger, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean se passa un énième coup d'eau sur la figure. Il avait l'air d'un revenant, au point qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné que Bobby et Sam l'accueillent dans la salle à manger à coup de balle de gros sel… ou avec un pieu, en hommage à la dernière zombi qu'ils s'étaient enfilés… avant le deal, avant l'Enfer… avant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et quitta la salle de bain. Arrivé devant la porte de Castiel, il l'entrebâilla, mais son « _salut la marmotte ! _» mourut dans sa gorge.

Castiel était nu. Son cerveau avait eu besoin de trois secondes au moins pour intégrer l'information. L'ange déchu était penché vers la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert sur un des bras et l'autre parcourant son corps, un air concentré sur le visage, sa main descendant vers…

Dean s'écarta de la porte et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. _Ok, non, je refuse ! Je n'ai pas maté un mec juste à l'instant ! Non ! Je n'ai pas…_

Il prit une inspiration puis frappa à la porte, les yeux fermement fixés sur ses pieds.

-Oui, Dean. Entre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour confirmer, avant de revenir au sol. Non, Castiel ne s'était pas rhabillé à toute allure.

-Cas, tu es nu.

-Oui, je sais.

-Castiel, on ne dit pas aux gens d'entrer quand on est nu.

-Mais nous sommes tous les deux de sexe masculin. Mon corps est le tien sont identiques. Je crois que les humains disent, je n'ai rien que tu n'as pas.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

-D'abord, il s'agit purement de vie intime et d'espace privé, même si je sais d'expérience que les anges ont du mal avec ces concepts. Ensuite, non, nous ne sommes pas faits pareils, en ce qui concerne les proportions…

Il se retint juste à temps de le taquiner sur la taille, d'une part parce que Castiel ne comprendrait probablement pas l'allusion, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui faudrait avouer qu'il avait regardé, à l'ange déchu et à lui-même. En plus, Cas, ou plutôt le mec qu'il possédait, n'avait pas à avoir honte… _Non, Dean, ne te laisse pas aller dans cette direction !_

-C'est important ?

_Les réponses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs. _

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel sortait de la chambre, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'ai trouvé un livre d'anatomie, et je prenais contacte avec mon corps.

Ils prirent la direction des escaliers.

-Je pensais que tu savais déjà tout ça.

-D'un point de vu théorique, oui, mais pas physique.

-Alors pourquoi t'as besoin du livre ?

Castiel sourit, un rien de malice dans le regard.

-Parce que le livre me permettait de comparer mes « proportions » avec celles d'un être homme normal.

Il dépassa Dean sur ses mots, et descendit l'escalier, laissant l'humain bouche bée et cloué sur place.

-Tu blaguais là ? Cas !

___________________________________________________________________________

La salle à mangée sentait bon le café, le bacon et la confiture. Castiel appréciait ce moment où le corps prend contacte avec l'odeur avant la dégustation de la nourriture en elle-même. Il s'assit à la droite de Sam, qui lisait le journal, et adressa un bonjour poli mais distant à Ruby, qui se servait du jus d'orange. Celle-ci répondit, puis prit un autre verre et le remplit à son tour, récupéra une tartine, avant de se diriger vers Castiel.

-Tiens, _angel boy_, c'est bon pour ce que t'as.

Elle posa le verre devant l'ange déchu et, le regardant de bas en haut, laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

-Sexy ! Je peux ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et mordit à pleine dent dans sa tartine. Dean choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il jeta un regard noir à Ruby avant d'aller se servir du café. La démone lui sourit avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Castiel :

-Je crois que _macho man_ est jaloux.

-Oh la ferme !

Et l'ainé des Winchester alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en sirotant son café. Ruby haussa les épaules et se pencha vers Sam.

-Des signes d'activité ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un soupir et replia le journal.

-Rien de concluant, mais ça veut pas dire grand-chose. Lilith est pas du genre à se réclamer de ses actions dans le journal. Mais je pense que…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Bobby. Il tenait un portable dans la main et celui-ci sonnait.

-Hey boys ! Ce truc sonnait dans la boite à gant.

Il lança le portable à Dean qui le rattrapa, les sourcils levés.

-C'est celui de papa.

Sam se pencha en avant et Castiel se redressa. Ruby en profita pour s'appuyer davantage sur l'ange déchu qui l'entour de ses bras par réflexe. Dean regardait le portable avec surprise. Puis il haussa les épaules et décrocha.

-Allo ?

Silence.

- Allo ?

-Euh… John ?

Le haut parleur était suffisamment fort pour que les autres occupants de la pièce soient capables d'entendre. Dean eut une pensée pour l'audition de son père avant de répondre.

-Non, il ne peut pas prendre le téléphone pour le moment. Je peux vous aider ?

La voix était masculine et jeune… et effrayée.

-Hem… Non, non… Non. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à John ! C'est Adam Milligan, il me connaît.

Dean eut une moue un peu ennuyée. Probablement un des anciens contacts de son père, peut-être même un copain. Enfin… S'il s'agissait d'une affaire, au moins Sam et lui pourraient peut-être aider…

-Ouais, ben, désolé d'être celui qui doit te dire ça, vieux, mais il est décédé. Ca fait plus de deux ans maintenant.

Un gémissement et une inspiration douloureuse lui répondirent.

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je… Je suis son fils.

Dean resta un instant interloqué, échangeant un regard avec Sam puis regardant le téléphone dans sa main. Ruby et Castiel s'entreregardèrent et secouèrent simultanément la tête.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Son fils, je suis son fils Adam. Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Comment avez-vous son portable s'il est mort il y a deux ans ?

Sam s'était levé et avait rejoint un Dean trop choqué pour répondre. Le téléphone s'échappa de ses doigts sans force, et tomba sur le sol. Secouant la tête et reprenant ses esprits il se pencha en avant pour le ramasser, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et une expression de tueur sur le visage qui poussèrent son cadet à le devancer.

-Allo ? Oui… Je m'appelle Sam Matthews. Nous serions ravis de te rencontrer pour tout t'expliquer si tu veux. Nous travaillions avec ton… avec John avant sa mort. Tu as dit que tu habitais où ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Sam eut peur d'être allé trop loin.

-Windom, Minnesota. Je… Vous êtes où ?

-Près de Hot Springs, South Dakota.

Il mit la main sur le récepteur et murmura à Dean

-Moins de 700 bornes, ça sera vite fait, mais il nous faut le temps d'en apprendre plus.

Puis à l'attention d'Adam.

-On peut être là demain.

Il y eut un temps d'hésitation.

-D'accord. Retrouvez-moi à 13 heures au _Cousin Oliver's diner_, c'est à l'entrée de la ville.

-Okay, à demain alors.

Il raccrocha. Dean foudroyait le téléphone comme si l'engin était responsable de la situation.

-C'est un piège, grogna-t-il avec hargne.

Sam eut une moue dubitative puis se tourna vers Castiel. Il avait envie de penser comme Dean mais…

-Cas, est-ce que papa a eu d'autres enfants ?

-Bien sûr que non, s'énerva Dean alors que l'ange déchu ouvrait la bouche.

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura Castiel d'une voix apaisante. Je n'ai jamais eu à veiller sur lui, si c'est le cas. Je vous ai observé, toi et Dean, mais jamais votre père lorsqu'il était seul. Je suppose que c'est possible…

-Surtout s'il était aussi chaud lapin que son fils ainé, commenta Ruby avec un sourire narquois. A ce sujet, tu prends tes précautions, toi ? Faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve avec plein de petits Dean Winchester en liberté. Ca, ça serait pire que l'Apocalypse !

Dean lui fit un bras d'honneur avant de sortir brusquement de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Il avait une voix très jeune, réfléchit Sam à haute voix, Bobby ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules.

-Si c'est le cas, John en a pas pipé mot. Et le gosse est certainement pas un chasseur, sinon j'en aurais entendu parler. Je vais voir ce que je trouve sur cet « Adam Milligan ».

Il alla s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Sam appuya le portable contre ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Ruby se leva des genoux de Castiel et s'appuya sur la table en croisant les bras.

-Si c'est vrai – oh dear, un autre Winchester sur Terre – ça veut dire que Lilith pourrait vouloir lui mettre le grappin dessus, ne serait-ce que pour vous manipuler…

Sam s'approchant de l'ange déchu et de la démone.

-Mais tu… vous pensez sérieusement que c'est possible ?

Castiel se leva à son tour et pencha la tête sur le coté, l'air troublé.

-Il n'y a rien qui le contre indique de mon coté. Il n'a peut-être pas de destiné particulière, ce qui expliquerait que le Grand Conseil des anges ne se sentent pas concerné par son existence. Et tant qu'il restait hors de votre chemin, il ne se signalait ni aux démons, ni aux anges…

-…Mais maintenant qu'il a pris contacte avec vous, c'est plus le cas, continua Ruby avec un hochement de tête, il est en danger ce poulain…

-Je vais voir Dean, murmura Castiel en quittant la pièce.

Sam et Ruby se rapprochèrent de Bobby pour voir ce qu'il en était.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le soleil brillait, semblant le moquer de ses rayons, songea Dean avec rage. Il alluma une cigarette, pour la deuxième fois seulement en presque 20 ans. Il tira une bouffée et regarda le ciel avec fureur, effrayé sans se l'avouer. C'était faux, et cruel, forcément signé Lilith, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Si son père avait eu un autre fils, il le lui aurait dit, forcément ! Et il n'aurait pas fait d'enfant à une autre femme ! Son père aimait sa mère plus que tout ! Il l'avait vu noyer sa peine dans le whisky avant de prendre goût pour la chasse ! Il l'avait vu, le soir, lorsqu'il croyait que Dean et Sam dormait, caressant la photo de la femme chérie ! Jamais il ne serait allé faire un bébé à une quelconque trainée !

-Dean ?

-Pas maintenant, Cas !

Il ne voulait pas crier sur Castiel, pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas non plus que l'ange déchu s'en aille, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le voit dans sa faiblesse.

Et Castiel, bien sûr, ne partit pas. Dean se sourit à lui-même en entendant les pas se rapprocher. Il sentit la main de Castiel sur son dos et se tourna vers lui. Les grands yeux bleus étaient inquiets. Sans réfléchir, Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est pas vrai, Cas. C'est des conneries ! Les saloperies d'un minable petit démon pour nous attirer ! Et crois-moi, ça sera le dernier acte de sa misérable existence !

L'ange déchu posa la tête sur son épaule, sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire que le chasseur ne sût déjà. D'instinct, il sentait qu'il lui suffisait d'être là, parler aurait été redondant. Dean porta la cigarette à sa bouche.

-Merde ! On avait pas besoin de ça !

Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux, prenant autant que donnant du réconfort dans leur étreinte. Ca aurait dû être une réjouissance, découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille, si tenté qu'il existe bien. Mais cela touchait à la délicate relation entre Dean et son père…

La voix de Bobby, criant depuis la maison, attira leur attention.

-Dean, ramène tes fesses immédiatement, bougre d'idiot !

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard et l'ange déchu sourit, se séparant du chasseur pour retourner vers la maison. Celui-ci eut un soupir, éteignit la cigarette et la jeta avant de le suivre. Sam et Ruby étaient assis sur le canapé, le journal de John sur la table et des fiches imprimées dans les mains. Bobby était toujours derrière son pc. Castiel et Dean s'installèrent contre la table.

-Il a l'air réel ce gosse, bougonna Bobby, il est dans le fichier. Adam Milligan, né le 29 septembre 1990, de Kate Milligan… Et voyez-vous ça, de père inconnu ! Eagle scout, sorti du lycée avec les honneurs, inscrit en pre-med à l'Université du Wisconsin.

Dean ne sembla pas impressionné. Sam soupira et saisit le journal de son père pour le montrer à son frère.

-Il y a un passage du journal de papa qui date de janvier 90 et qui mentionne une affaire dans le Minnesota… C'est plus ou moins neuf mois avant la naissance du petit.

-Coïncidence, rétorqua Dean avec un air buté.

-Coïncidence ? Répéta Sam, dubitatif, alors pourquoi les deux pages suivantes ont été arrachées ?

Dean leva un sourcil et regarda son cadet avec animosité.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries ?

Sam soupira et haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y croire. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est possible. Et Cas et Bobby ne disent pas le contraire. Papa partait pour des semaines en nous laissant derrière, et c'était pas vraiment le genre moine… C'est comme d'habitude, protéger la ville, détruire le monstre et sauver la fille… Et souvent, la fille est reconnaissante.

Dean secoua la tête avec un air vaguement dégouté.

-J'ai pas envie de penser Papa et sexe dans la même phrase, Sam, ta gueule !

Son frère plissa les lèvres et croisa les bras avec impuissance.

-On saura pas tant qu'on lui aura pas parler.

-Bien, allons-y alors ! Grogna son ainé en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Ruby posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous laisse ! Les retrouvailles familiales, c'est pas vraiment mon truc ! En plus, Lilith fait rarement des pauses vacances, je vais voir ce que son inactivité cache.

-Sois prudente, murmura Sam en la regardant partir.

-Bon débarras !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dean, réplica la démone en riant, à plus, angelot, bon courage pour supporter grognon !

-Au revoir, murmura Castiel, poliment.

Puis il se tourna vers Dean.

-Puis-je venir avec vous ? Je saurais immédiatement si c'est un démon.

Dean se lécha les lèvres et regarda Sam et Bobby. Le cadet haussa les épaules, Bobby hocha la tête.

-Il a fait ses preuves, il peut se défendre tout seul.

L'ainé des Winchesters soupira mais acquiesça.

-Okay, Cas. Mais tu es prudent.

L'ange déchu hocha la tête et les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage récupérer leurs sacs, pendant que Bobby leur préparait des sandwiches en maugréant. Il emballa le tout et son regard se posa sur ce qui restait du colt. Il soupira :

-John, qu'est-ce t'as encore fait comme connerie ?

___________________________________________________________________________

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**NdA:** Coucou, long time no see, heh. Désolée, mais entre mes vacances dans un lieu où internet était un luxe, mon travail de vacance et le fait que je voulais clore l'épisode "Adam" avant de publier, j'ai pris un retard monstre et du coup, voilà, 3 chapitres dans 1 WE.

Laissez moi comme de coutume, répondre aux unes et aux autres. Mais d'abord, **Aly**, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être servie de tes talents de béta, mais j'avais peur de me mettre encore plus en retard. Promis, je le fais pour Office Romance et ma petite dernière. Tu devrais normalement recevoir un mail ce soir même ou demain et sache que moi aussi, ça m'a fait super plaisir de te voir.

Alors… **Ma Lune**, que dire que nous ne nous sommes pas dit sur MSN ? Rien, sinon merci de tes encouragements, et que tu vas en manger du Adam, crois-moi… **TVXQFane Sa-Chan**, tu as peut-être déjà abandonné la fic, au vu de ma lenteur, mais si tu es encore là, merci. D'autre part, je serais bien incapable de te dire combien de chapitre il y aura. Cette fic est mon bébé SPN, tant que la série me passionnera, elle m'inspirera... Je pense toutefois clore le premier opus d'ici le chapitre 25, avant de la faire continuer après l'avènement de Lucifer. **Epsylon, **c'est moi qui vous remercie d'être fidèles… C'est vrai que j'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait avec Castiel et les armes, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça colle avec le Cas de la série. En tout cas, merci de me soutenir. **Neko Play**, awe, merci des compliments. Je suis contente que vous appréciez ce que j'ai fait de Cas, il est pas facile à gérer (sisi, il est insupportable). **Vampir-Kun**, oui, c'est un fait, Cas est mignon, et nous aimerions toutes le consoler ^^ en tout cas merci et voilà ce qui se passe ensuite…**Carine**, les « je t'aime » ne sont pas pour tout de suite, j'ai un peu de mal avec un Dean qui serait aussi sentimental, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que rien de savoureux ne va se produire dans les chapitres qui suivent * sourire entendu*. Pour en venir à Azazel, je suis désolée mais je crois savoir que c'est un ange déchu dans la cosmologie. Il a été enfermer dans les Limbes par Raphaël justement. Et la série montre bien qu'il est au-delà de tous les démons en terme de puissance même s'il n'a pas besoin de leur consentement pour posséder ses victimes. Seulement, au moment où j'ai écris ce chapitre, la série n'était pas très claire sur ce point. Donc je garde « In the Beginning » tel quel, mais juste dans My Sin, Azazel est un ange déchu. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les remarques et commentaires, j'ai beaucoup apprécié (Rubitch, mdr, j'avais jamais vu ce jeu de mot avant). Et si les scénaristes de SPN m'engageaient, Cas et Dean auraient une scène à deux à chaque épisode, et à mon avis, Misha et Jensen seraient pas fan du concept ^^… Adam va devenir un perso récurent de My Sin, j'ai totalement AUiser (voui, je sais c'est pas un verbe ^^) l'épisode 4.19 pour garder cette perle. J'adore les macarons (je te donnerai mon adresse), donc Chuck the prophet va aussi faire son apparition, mais pas dans l'immédiat. **Shmi**, je crains que ton compliment sur ma vitesse de publication ne soit pas mérité v_v Pardon pardon, mais merci pour les compliments. **Alyceis**, ahh, le retour de ma revieweuse prolifique ^^ (l'auteur est toute contente) Il n'y aura pas de lemon pour le moment, cette fic n'a pas le rating pour ça, mais la relation de Dean et Cas va dans le sens slash et approche de sa maturation. Moi aussi je crains le chapitre amoureux, c'est très dur de ne pas faire dans la romance arlequin et de garder le caractère de la fic, et la logique des personnages. Adam, je le répète, vous allez le supporter longtemps. J'aime l'idée de la fratrie agrandie. Pamela, je la garde sous le manteau, c'est la surprise du chef. Ruby… vous verrez bien ^^ je ne dis rien de plus à son sujet. En tout cas, merci de tes reviews et analyses, toujours longues et agréables. C'est très gratifiant pour moi, en tant qu'auteur. **Yumi**, merci, et non, ça gène pas Sam que Ruby s'assoit sur les genoux de Cas. Selon mon analyse de leur relation, elle est plus sexuelle avec intérêt qu'amoureuse. Et cette fois-ci, ça sera 3 chapitres, mais avec 24 heures d'écart^^. **Cass Shelly**, je sais pas si tu as continué ta lecture, mais merci de t'y être intéressé. **Sara the best**, merci de m'avoir fait suivre ta lecture, j'aime beaucoup quand les lecteurs font ça. **Vivi** merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 16: Family Buisiness

* * *

**_

Castiel s'assit nerveusement à la petite table de quatre, dans le _Cousin Oliver's diner_. Dean était d'une humeur massacrante et Sam, après s'être fait rembarrer une demi-douzaine de fois en tentant de raisonner son ainé, s'était enfermé dans un mutisme résigné. Il était assis en face de son frère et semblait bouder. Dean avait insisté pour que Castiel s'assoit à sa droite, pour que le dénommé Adam ait Dean en face et Sam à sa gauche. C'était « plus sûr », disait-il, ce que Castiel trouvait ridicule. Quand bien-même ce jeune homme aurait été l'aspirant du mal que Dean imaginait, il ne s'en serait pas pris à eux comme ça. Enfin… Il comprenait que Dean puisse être perturbé. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris surprenants vint leur présenter des cartes avec entrain.

-Bienvenu au _Cousin Oliver's_ ! Puis-je…

-Allez vous en, on attend quelqu'un.

Castiel fronça les sourcils à l'agressivité de Dean. La situation n'était certes pas agréable, mais cette charmante jeune humaine n'en était pas responsable. La jeune fille jeta un regard peu amène et posa les cartes avec brusquerie.

-Mer-ci, murmura Sam avec un rictus résigné en lançant un regard furieux à son frère.

Dean attendit que la serveuse soit hors de vue pour prendre le verre d'eau devant la chaise vide, le vider dans le pot de la plante derrière lui et le remplir de…

-De l'eau bénite, Dean ? S'exclama Sam avec une moue dubitative. Sérieusement ? C'est pas un peu redondant avec Cas ?

-Mieux vaut prévenir… grommela l'ainé, il va cracher ses amygdales, le plouc démoniaque !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et si c'est pas un démon ?

Dean eut un sourire torve et déplia un morceau de tissu.

-Alors c'est un shapeshifter.

-D'où les couverts en argent, termina Sam avec un soupir.

-Quoique ce soit, ce fils de pute va en baver !

Castiel détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre pour cacher son déplaisir à la façon dont Dean ne cessait de jurer. Il observa les passants, cherchant à deviner lequel pouvait être Adam. Il lui avait fallu attendre d'être humain pour comprendre ce qu'était l'anticipation, et ce plaisir mêlé de crainte que l'on a à attendre quelque chose dont on ignore la nature. La porte du diner s'ouvrit avec un tintement, attirant son attention. Un grand jeune homme brun, mince et pâle, un peu incertain, entra d'un pas hésitant.

___________________________________________________________________________

Adam entra dans le diner avec nervosité. Il était épuisé, n'ayant pas dormi depuis la disparition de sa mère. Sans compter son angoisse pour elle, il avait la sensation d'être suivi, observé, même alors qu'il s'était réfugié chez Jessie pour dormir. C'est cela, plus que tout le reste, qui l'avait convaincu d'appeler John à son aide malgré son long silence… Silence qui s'expliquait maintenant… Personne ne les avait prévenu, lui et sa mère, parce que personne ne savait que John avait de la famille… Avait-il si honte d'Adam qu'il n'en parlait pas autour de lui ? Non. Probablement pas. Son père l'adorait. Il avait juste son jardin secret. Il ne disait pas grand-chose de sa vie hors de Hot Spring lorsqu'il était avec Adam, il est probable qu'il en faisait de même avec ses collègues là où il habitait… Il entendit une voix appeler son prénom et se tourna vers son origine. Il y avait trois hommes assis là. Celui qui avait parlé était grand avec de larges épaules, les cheveux en bataille et le visage avenant. Un homme attirant. L'homme en face de la chaise vide par contre… Tout aussi beau gosse, mais la coupe de cheveux et les muscles criant le _bad boy_, les lèvres affichant une moue agressive, et les yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Tous les deux devaient être mécano… En revanche, le troisième… Il n'en avait pas l'allure. Un peu plus âgé que les deux autres, musclé, oui, mais beaucoup moins, il portait un tee-shirt cobalt qui complimentait les plus captivants yeux bleus clairs qui lui aient été donné de voir. Il avait un air de curiosité candide, un visage doux mais ces yeux… ces yeux si bleus semblaient bien plus anciens que son visage… Adam chassa l'étrange pensée de son esprit et s'approcha pour prendre place à la droite de celui qu'il avait deviné être Sam Matthews.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le garçon qui tourna le visage vers eux à l'injonction de Sam avait un visage fatigué aux traits tirés, marqué par l'angoisse, un visage hanté, et il semblait perdu. Il avait des yeux vert-azuré très particuliers, qui rappelait à Castiel ceux de Dean lorsqu'il était en plein soleil. Il portait un sac à dos, et semblait si fragile que Castiel éprouva immédiatement ce qu'il comprit être de l'affection pour lui.

-Vous êtes… Sam ?

Sa voix était basse, mais avait un timbre agréable. Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire engageant et désigna son frère.

-Et voici Dean.

Le visage de Dean en était l'opposé, froid et méfiant, comme si le chasseur était prêt à mordre. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière le garçon pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Castiel posa la main sur celle de Dean sous la table, à l'abri des regards. Le chasseur lui coula un regard interrogateur et Castiel secoua la tête. Non, Adam n'était définitivement pas possédé. Il regarda le garçon s'asseoir et lui sourit avec chaleur.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Castiel.

Adam lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitant, mais se sentait visiblement plus à l'aise après ce bref échange avec l'ange déchu.

-Alors, murmura-t-il après un silence, vous travailliez avec mon père ?

Sam hocha la tête. Dean dévisageait son vis-à-vis avec animosité. Comment osait-il déclarer son… leur père, à lui et à Sam comme sien !

-Oh…ok… murmura Adam d'une voix blanche.

Il se tut, les yeux dans le vague, sa peine visible sur son visage.

-C…Comment est-il mort ?

Sam mentit tout à fait naturellement, sans que cela soit décelable. N'était-ce pas la spécialité des Winchester ?

-Au boulot.

La confusion remplaça un instant la tristesse dans les yeux clairs. Adam fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais… Il était bien mécanicien, non ?

Avant que Sam n'ait pu inventer une nouvelle histoire, la voix de Dean claqua comme un fouet.

-Une voiture lui ait tombé dessus.

C'était très dur, et Castiel n'apprécia que moyennement. Le garçon était en deuil, pour l'amour du Ciel. Toutefois, l'ange déchu refusa d'intervenir, d'autant que la jeune serveuse était revenue, armée d'un nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci pour le seul jeune homme.

-Hey Adam ! Comment ça va ?

Elle posa un verre d'eau devant lui. Dean la regarda faire avec panique. _Non, mais elle va tout faire rater cette morue !_ Il s'empressa de se saisir du verre sous l'œil exaspéré de Sam.

-Je vais prendre ça, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil sans charme, j'ai très soif

Le visage de la jeune femme était complètement scandalisé et Castiel lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs qui l'énervaient au plus haut point. C'est vrai quoi ! Personne n'avait obligé son angélitude à suivre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y comprenait, lui ! Ca n'était pas comme si… Il ravala sa salive. Castiel n'était pas celui contre qui il devait diriger sa colère. Le connard devant lui était sa seule cible valable. La serveuse sembla se désintéresser complètement de lui pour sourire à Adam.

-Comme d'habitude ?

Le garçon, encore plus pâle si possible, hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-Heu… oui, d'accord, merci Denise.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et retourna vers la cuisine. Adam se racla la gorge et amena le verre à ses lèvres sous le regard avide de Dean et détaché de Castiel, qui savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite. En effet, après avoir bu une gorgée, le garçon reposa son verre sans y prêter la moindre attention et s'essuya les lèvres d'une main. Dean semblait dépité, et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser « _je l'avais dit_ » sans pour autant le formuler. Sam paraissait plutôt soulagé. Il enchaina en bafouillant un peu.

-Et, hem, quand as-tu vu John pour la dernière fois ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, un peu gêné peut-être. Sam serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas que la discussion tourne à l'interrogatoire ou ils n'apprendraient rien du tout.

-Je… Je sais pas… Deux ans ?

_Donc juste avant la mort de papa, ils devaient être proche… J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous l'ait caché, cette andouille !_ Il hocha la tête avec une sympathie feinte mais son regard n'était plus sur Adam. Il avait vu Dean sortir quelque chose de dessous sa veste, dissimulé par la table, et ne savait que trop de quoi il devait s'agir. Si Dean tirait… Mais non, son frère ne tirerait pas comme ça, sans raison. Il échangea un regard avec Castiel, espérant que l'ange déchu réussirait par quelques miracles à calmer son ainé, tout en continuant :

-Pourquoi l'appeler maintenant ?

Adam eut soudain l'air encore plus triste, encore plus seul, et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer pour l'adolescent.

-Je savais pas qui appeler d'autre, il est la seule famille que j'ai…

Sam l'encouragea à continuer du regard. Dean sentait son sang bouillir. Combien de temps Sam comptait-il rester là à écouter les non-sens de cette créature, à jouer cette comédie stupide ? Il regarda Adam se lécher les lèvres et poursuivre d'une voix rauque.

-Ma mère a disparu.

Sam cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Ah, vraiment… oh, hem, désolé. Depuis combien de temps ?

Dean n'y tint plus, tout ça était ridicule :

-C'est tragique. A vous briser le cœur, vraiment. Mais dis-moi ça, si t'es le fils de John, comment ça se fait qu'il nous ait jamais parlé de toi ?

Il avait craché ses mots avec plus de venin qu'il ne voulait en laisser paraître, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Castiel le regarda avec inquiétude à cette tirade. L'ange déchu savait qu'il était furieux… furieux et terrifié.

Terrifié que cela puisse être vrai.

-Et bien, John et moi on se connaissait pas très bien, expliqua le garçon, ramenant l'attention de Castiel sur lui, enfin, pas avant il y a quelques années en fait.

Sam commençait à être plus intrigué que méfiant. Tout s'enchainait à la perfection, et tout était cohérent. Cette histoire n'était pas celle d'un inconnu, mais celle de son… petit frère ? Il avait un petit frère. Quelqu'un à protégé. Quelqu'un qui par la faute de son père était sans défense. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, lui et Dean, ou ce gamin se ferait bouffer par les créatures maléfiques, dehors. Comment son père avait-il pu être aussi négligent ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ma mère en parlait jamais. Je savais juste quelques trucs…

-Quoi comme truc, coupa rudement Dean.

Il regarda le garçon se redresser en baissant les yeux. _Le salaud ! Le salaud ! Le salaud !_ Ce mot ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête… Seulement, il ne savait plus qui il désignait, Adam ? Ou son père… _Non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !_ Criait une petite voix au fond de lui. Il l'a fit taire. C'était une voix d'enfant, et il n'était plus un enfant. Il allait affronter cette situation comme un homme et détruire cette saleté, enterrer ses mensonges avec les restes de son misérable corps !

-Ma mère est une infirmière et papa s'est pointé aux urgences dans un sale état, probablement un accident ou un truc du genre. Je savais juste son nom, John Winchester. C'est à peu près tout, on est pas vraiment la parfaite famille nucléaire.

Sam lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

-Qui l'est de nos jours ?

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut mangée par la vindicte de Dean.

-Et donc, quand est-ce que tu l'as finalement rencontré, hum ?

Le garçon porta son attention sur lui.

-Quand j'avais 12 ans… Ma mère avait un de ses anciens numéros… Je l'ai supplié et harcelé jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et son visage s'éclaira, les rides d'angoisse s'estompant. Il avait la beauté mâle des Winchester, songea Castiel, et leur sourire…

-Quand John a su qu'il avait un fils, il a tout lâché pour venir, et il a roulé toute la nuit jusqu'ici !

Dean sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais refusa de céder et profita du passage de la serveuse pour ravaler sa saliver et resserrer son poing sur son arme. Oh, comme il voulait le tuer…

-Et bien, c'est adorable, grinça-t-il avec cynisme.

Une main s'enroula autour de la sienne, et Dean croisa le regard apaisant de Castiel. Les yeux graves et intenses de l'ange déchu s'adoucirent et la main se ressera autour de la sienne. Pendant une seconde, deux peut-être, il en oublia Adam.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérange si… ?

Ramené à la réalité d'une manière qu'il jugea fort désagréable, Dean sourit avec hypocrisie.

-Non, te gène pas, vas-y !

Il regarda impatiemment le garçon retirer la serviette sans toucher les couverts en argent. _Un shapeshifter ! _Il se dégagea de la main de Cas, qui se glissa sur son poignet, et il arma son pistolet. Le garçon continua son récit, inconscient des débats muets qui se jouaient en face de lui.

-Il passait par là, une fois par an environ…

Il se saisit des couverts sans y penser ni y prêter attention.

-Et il appelait quand il pouvait…

La rage en Dean se décupla, mais son désappointement n'était pas suffisamment fort pour le rendre déraisonnable. Il remit le cran de sécurité et rangea son arme, posant au passage son autre main sur celle de l'ange déchu pour lui signifier qu'il s'était calmé.

-Mais il m'a appris le poker, le billard…

Il leur adressa un sourire nostalgique.

-Et il m'a même payé ma première bière l'année de mes 15 ans.

Il avala une bouchée, puis sourit plus directement à Castiel, le seul dont les lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire en réponse au sien. L'homme était vraiment beau, décida Adam, et sa présence rendait un peu moins lourde l'atmosphère et l'interrogatoire que les deux gaillards lui faisaient subir. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Les deux agissaient comme une épouse trompée qui essaye d'en savoir plus sur les frasques de son mari auprès de sa maîtresse. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Dean, surtout, semblait lui en vouloir…

-Et il m'a aussi appris à conduire…

Il replongea avec plaisir dans ses souvenirs, ces moments précieux partagés avec un père certes peu présent, mais idéal lorsqu'il était là.

-Papa avait cette magnifique Chevy Impala 67 et…

Castiel réagit immédiatement, avant même que Dean ait eu le temps d'intégrer l'énormité du fait que son père ait partagé l'Impala, son Impala, son bébé, avec un autre enfant. Il posa la main sur le genou de Dean et serra fermement, avortant le mouvement du chasseur pour se lever violement. Mais cela ne retint pas la bouche de l'ainé des Winchesters.

-Tout ça c'est de la merde ! Tu ne fais que mentir depuis le début !

Adam ressentit l'agression comme une gifle et flancha sous l'injustice de l'accusation. Bien sûr, la rencontre ne se passait pas idéalement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Qui était cet homme pour se permettre de le dénigrer ainsi.

-Je ne mens pas !

Mais les yeux de Dean se plantèrent dans les siens, et le feu qui y brulait aurait terrifié n'importe qui… Néanmoins Adam prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha en avant pour rencontrer son adversaire de front

-Pardon, mais t'es qui pour m'accuser de mensonge ?

L'homme eut un rictus haineux.

-Nous sommes les fils de John Winchester, il fit un aller-retour du doigt entre Sam et lui, nous deux, nous sommes ses fils, voilà qui nous sommes !

Adam écarquilla les yeux, passant de Dean à Sam, incapable aux premiers abords d'en croire ses oreilles. Ca n'était pas possible, son père lui aurait dit s'il avait des fils… si Adam avait des… frères ? Il chercha confirmation dans les yeux de Dean puis de Sam, et vis leur air résolu…

-J'ai des frères, murmura-t-il avec émerveillement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir encore de la famille sur cette terre, à part sa mère. Mais Dean n'avait pas l'air plus ravi. Au contraire, cette dernière phrase sembla l'énerver davantage.

-Non, t'as pas de frères ! Ecoute, mec, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, si t'es un chasseur, mais…

Etait-il dérangé celui-ci ? Qu'est-ce que le sport venait faire là-dedans ?

-Je n'ai jamais chassé de ma vie, protesta-t-il, même si la conversation n'avait à la base aucun sens.

Dean semblait résister à l'impulsion de lui cracher au visage.

-Ouais, c'est ça, peu importe ! J'me barre, viens Sam ! Cas !

Il se leva et quitta la table avec brusquerie. Castiel se prépara à le suivre pour tenter de le calmer lorsque la voix du garçon claqua.

-Je peux le prouver !

Le chasseur s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui. Adam le regardait d'un air résolu, et derrière lui Castiel, d'un air désapprobateur. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour passer sa colère et hocha brusquement la tête, puis quitta le _diner_ au pas de charge. Adam prit une légère inspiration puis jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Sam.

-Il… Il est toujours comme ça ?

Son ainé lui offrit un sourire crispé.

-Nooon, là, il est de bonne humeur.

Il se leva à son tour et partit à la suite de Dean. Que son ainé ne soit pas capable de supporter ce choc ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée que l'Enfer avait laissé ses marques sur lui. Dean n'avait plus de réserve pour supporter ces choses là.

Castiel regarda les deux frères partir avec un soupir. Il récupéra sa veste et attendit pendant qu'Adam payait Denise. Lorsque le garçon eut fini, il revint vers lui et lui sourit avec une certaine maladresse.

-Castiel, c'est ça ?

L'ange déchu hocha la tête en l'accompagnant dehors.

-Mais vous… Vous n'êtes pas le fils de John ?

Castiel ne put retenir un sourire à cela. Non, il n'était pas le fils de John, et il pouvait remercier son Père à lui pour cela.

-Non. Je suis un ami de Dean et Sam. Je… Je travaille avec eux.

Ca n'était pas un mensonge, _per se_, c'était même la vérité, à ceci près qu'il savait qu'Adam en déduirait qu'il était lui aussi mécano. Ne pas mentir sur les mots n'empêchait pas de mentir sur les intentions, et cela gênait l'ange déchu.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à un mécano…

Castiel ne savait quoi faire de cette réponse. Il ne savait pas à quoi un mécano était supposé ressembler. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et détourna le regard.

-Je ne suis pas mécanicien, finit-il par dire, je suis une sorte de secrétaire je suppose.

Adam leva les sourcils à l'étrange réponse de cet homme étrange. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Un peu vieux pour Adam bien sûr… Trente cinq ans peut-être… Mais après tout, il avait toujours eu un truc pour les mecs plus vieux. Il n'avait pas de complexe vis-à-vis de sa sexualité. Lorsqu'il avait découvert son attirance pour les garçons aussi bien que pour les filles, il s'était confié à sa mère avec crainte, mais celle-ci avait été très compréhensive, lui conseillant juste de ne pas en parler à John et de faire ses propres expériences, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la femme ou l'homme idéal…

Sa mère. C'était elle l'important. Ca n'était pas le moment de penser avec ses hormones, sa mère avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Il n'avait personne. A part ces trois hommes qui, une demi-heure plus tôt lui étaient encore inconnus.

___________________________________________________________________________

L'Impala… Cela faisait si longtemps… Les dernières fois où son père était passé, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait laissé à la maison au profit d'un modèle de 4x4 plus moderne et moins gourmand. Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Ca avait été un cadeau pour ses fils ainés… Il ne put retenir le pincement de jalousie à cette idée. Son père avait-il une autre femme ? Une femme avec qui il vivait quand il ne venait pas voir Adam ? Son père était-il un de ces salauds qui entretenaient deux familles, deux femmes, deux sets de gosses ? Il regarda Dean s'asseoir au volant avec brusquerie. Il comprenait mieux sa colère et sa rancœur, qui devaient être similaires au sentiment de trahison qu'Adam expérimentait en ce moment. Mais ça n'expliquait pas ses commentaires bizarres… Ou cette façon qu'il avait de l'observer comme un vautour.

-Adam ? Tu as un véhicule ?

La voix de Sam le sortit de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête. Sa mère et lui n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de se payer une voiture. D'habitude, il partageait celle de Jessie, mais aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas été possible. John lui en avait promis une pour ses 16 ans, juste avant de partir pour ne plus revenir. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu parole…

-Je suis venu en bus…

-Alors monte.

Castiel s'apprêtait à monter à l'arrière et Sam à l'avant.

-Cas, viens à coté de moi, intervint Dean sèchement.

___________________________________________________________________________

Il n'avait pas confiance en ce type, et il ne voulait pas son ange à coté de lui. Sam saurait mieux s'en dépêtrer s'il les attaquait en traitre. Castiel s'assit à coté de lui en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Il ne regardait pas le chasseur mais murmurait pour lui-même, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, au travers du pare-brise. Il priait.

Pourquoi, ça, maintenant ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème avec Lilith, les renégats et, oh oui, l'apocalypse, rien que ça ! De toute façon, tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve sous les yeux, il refusait d'y croire ! Sam le regardait, il sentait ses yeux bruler sa nuque. Il ignorait ce que son petit frère pensait en ce moment, mais il aurait donné son intégral de metallica pour le savoir.

-Et… Et papa vivait avec vous ?

Dean ne put retenir un court et douloureux ricanement à cela mais ne répondit rien.

-Oui, répondit Sam avec un demi-sourire, mais notre mère est morte quand nous étions très jeunes.

Adam se mordit la lèvre avec embarras.

-Oh, désolé… Et papa ne s'est jamais remarié ?

-Non.

Le mot claqua comme un coup de fouet de la bouche de Dean, alors que l'Impala accélérait significativement. Le chasseur jeta un regard noir au garçon qui stoppa ses questions. Il suivit les instructions d'Adam jusqu'à un petit pavillon de banlieue, aux barrières blanches et au gazon joliment tondu. La parfaite petite maisonnée américaine. Dean plissa les lèvres et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir averse et il resserra sa veste autour de lui, regarda Adam sortir une clef de sa poche et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Sam sur ses talons.

-Ca va ? Murmura une voix rauque derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers Castiel et inclina la tête, mais ne mentit pas en répondant son sempiternelle « Je vais bien ». Il regarda la pluie glisser sur les cheveux de l'ange déchu, les plaquant sur son visage, alors que ses yeux semblaient à nouveau aussi liquides que l'eau qui le caressait. Il se retint de tendre la main pour écarter les mèches collées sur son front et attendit que son compagnon soit à ses cotés pour suivre Sam à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur, à l'image de l'extérieur, était si stéréotypé… Dean ravala sa salive. Il pouvait presque imaginer Mary marcher d'une pièce à l'autre, un tablier sur les hanches, un sourire aux lèvres. Il cligna des yeux, pour faire disparaître la vision. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit le regard que Sam lui lançait, et sut qu'il avait perdu, sut qu'Adam était ce qu'il prétendait être. Il se força à ne rien laisser paraître du malaise qui s'empara de lui et s'obligea à faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son, non de ses frères et à prendre la photo encadrée des mains de Sam.

-Il t'a amené à un match de baseball ?!

Il n'avait pu le retenir, le visage de son père, souriant, détendu… alien. A coté de ce garçon joyeux, ravi, la main de son père sur son épaule, avec fierté.

-Pour mes 14 ans, répondit Adam avec un sourire heureux. Papa était là pour quelques-uns de mes anniversaires…

-29 septembre 2004, lut Sam depuis le vieux journal de leur père, un mot : Minnesota.

Dean sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il se sentait trahi, dévasté, souillé quelque part. Tout ce qu'il avait fait au court des années, pour un sourire, un compliment de son père, tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour la reconnaissance de cet homme… et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire naître une telle expression de joie chez lui.

Adam n'avait eu qu'à exister, et il avait tout eu. L'amour, l'attention, la fierté…

Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi dénigré. Cette photo venait de le mettre plus bas que terre.

Il avait toujours vécu avec une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de la façon dont son père traitait Sam. Sammy, son préféré, celui qui lui tenait tête, celui qui avait le droit d'être un enfant… Mais c'était normal, c'était Sammy, son petit frère, lui, Dean, devait en prendre soin. Si Sam était heureux, Dean l'était aussi, c'était normal, c'était comme ça que ça devait être.

Mais ça… Son père avait… leur avait caché… et avait… avec ce fils… ce fils qui n'avait pas eu à se rouler dans la boue pour plaire à un père glacial et sévère…

___________________________________________________________________________

Il est neuf heures du soir. Sam est couché, il a encore fait un caprice, du moins c'est ainsi que Dean le perçoit. Il doit aller à la fête de l'école pour jouer le prince dans la petite pièce de théâtre organisée par sa maîtresse, mais leur père a décrété qu'ils doivent partir le lendemain. Sam s'est enfermé dans leur chambre, refusant de sortir pour aller en classe. Son père revient d'une chasse, blessé, et n'a pas eu la patience de l'en délogé, alors il s'est énervé contre son fils aîné, pour ne pas avoir mieux préparé Sam à leur départ. Dean a écouté son père en l'aidant à finir ses bandages et à nettoyer ses plaies. Puis son père est allé se couché et Dean était resté dormir sur le canapé du salon. Il s'y assoit et regarda le réveil sur la télé. Nous sommes le 24 janvier 1990.

Dean a onze ans. Aujourd'hui.

-Bon anniversaire, Dean, murmure le garçon en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain, quand Sam s'excuse de lui avoir fait la gueule, il pardonne, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui.

___________________________________________________________________________

Son visage se déforma dans un sourire crispé entre douleur et rage, qu'il parvenait à peine à masquer un peu. Sa voix était basse, incrédule et consternée.

-Il t'a amené à un putain de match de baseball ?!

Un match de baseball. C'était injuste… Surtout ça… Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu… Et Adam n'avait rien eu à faire pour l'obtenir. Son père avait tout organisé. C'était injuste. Si injuste.

Adam, apparemment confus et un peu incertain devant sa réaction répondit en souriant un peu.

-Ouais…

Il tendit la main pour récupérer la photo que Dean lui rendit sans broncher.

-Pourquoi ? Il faisait quoi avec toi pour ton anniversaire ?

Dean eut une moue railleuse, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de souffrance, et émit un son laissant entendre combien merveilleux avaient été ses anniversaires. Mais l'ironie dans son ton n'était que trop audible.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean a treize ans. Aujourd'hui. Son père va venir, il a promis. Sam est chez le pasteur Jim, en sécurité, il n'y a pas de monstre, pas d'esprit, juste lui et son père. Enfin, son père n'est pas encore là, mais il va venir, il a promis. C'est un jour magique. Il y a un match de baseball en ville. Et la chance a voulu que ça soit l'équipe préférée de Dean qui joue. Il s'est arrangé pour tout. Il a gagné l'argent pour payer les billets au billard, les a acheté lui-même, et a convaincu son père de venir avec lui. Il est très excité. D'un moment à l'autre, l'Impala va tourner au coin du stade…

Le match en est à la moitié, et son père n'est pas là. Il n'est pas rentré dans le stade. Sans son père, le baseball semble soudain insipide. Il n'est plus excité.

Dean regarde les gens sortir du stade et commenter le match. Son père ne viendra pas. Il se lève du trottoir sur lequel il était assis et rentre à pied au motel. Un mot de son père est posé sur la table. _Suis allé chercher Sam, prépare les affaires, on s'en va_.

Il jette le mot et les billets dans la poubelle.

-Bon anniversaire, Dean, murmure-t-il avec un sourire amer, en rangeant ses maigres possessions dans son sac.

Une semaine plus tard, quand son père s'excuse d'avoir oublier le match, il pardonne, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui.

Mais il ne demanda plus rien de spécial à son père pour le 24 janvier. Et il ne s'intéressa plus au Baseball.

___________________________________________________________________________

Voyant le visage décomposé de son frère, Sam se hâta d'intervenir. Business. Si on parlait business, Dean se détendrait.

-Donc, Adam, tu as dit que tu avais appelé papa parce que ta mère a disparue ?

Le garçon acquiesça, sa tristesse revenant. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi sa mère aurait pu disparaître comme ça, et il voudrait tant que son père soit là pour lui dire quoi faire… Mais son père ne viendra plus. Il dansa un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à en parler à ses… frères ? Eux n'avaient donné aucune preuve de leur identité, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir…

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Trois jours.

Dean se sentit avec soulagement son instinct de chasseur reprendre le dessus, ne laissant aucune place aux regrets.

-Qui l'a vu en dernier ?

Adam eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Mr Abernathie, son voisin. Il l'a vu revenir mardi soir, mais elle n'est pas venue travailler mercredi.

Dean commençait déjà à faire une liste rapide dans sa tête des bestioles qui kidnappent leurs victimes, lorsque son attention fut attirée par une autre photo, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la suite de l'échange entre Sam et Adam. Une photo de son père, serrant une femme bonde dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire amoureux. Il failli vomir. Son père n'était pas très jeune sur cette photo. Ca avait été pris bien après leur premier… hem… contacte. Donc non seulement son père s'était occupé de son fils, pour ses anniversaires rien que ça, mais il avait en plus continué à voir cette femme. A sortir avec cette femme.

Castiel fixait Dean avec inquiétude. Le chasseur était si tendu, si visiblement bouillonnant de colère… L'ange déchu suivit son regard jusqu'à la photo. John Winchester… Il parvenait à blesser son fils même depuis sa tombe. Mais Castiel restait en arrière, refusant d'intervenir dans leurs affaires familiales. Ca n'était pas sa place, pas pour l'instant. Un jour, ça serait peut-être différent…

-Tu as appelé la police ?

-Son chef à l'hôpital l'a fait, et moi je suis venu ici aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Ca avait été les pires heures de sa vie, au volant, Jessie, qui n'avait pas voulu le laissé seul, tentant de la rassurer depuis le siège passager. S'arrêter toutes les heures pour téléphoner, découvrir que personne ne savait rien, que l'enquête n'avançait pas, entendre les flics plus ou moins insinuer qu'elle était probablement parti de son plein gré et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire… sa mère, seule, enlevée, personne pour l'aider…

-J'aurai dû être là, murmura-t-il, les yeux au sol.

Dean plissa les yeux. Ce sentiment n'était-il pas familier ? Dean le connaissait intimement. Et pire, « grâce » à Castiel, il avait été là, auprès de sa mère… Et ça n'avait rien changé.

Adam vit Sam et Dean échanger un regard et l'ainé lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-Les flics en disent quoi ?

Adam ravala sa salive, jetant un regard autour de lui, le salon si familier semblant sans vie en l'absence de sa mère.

-Ils… Ils ont fouillé la maison… et ils ont rien trouvé…

_Surprise, surprise. Des policiers incompétents, que ceux que ça surprend lèvent le doigt… _songea Dean, sarcastique. Il voulait partir d'ici, putain, même un sceau à sauver avec pour seul arme une cuillère à café paraissait plus sympathique que cette situation. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit, oublier l'existence d'Adam… *

Comme si c'était possible.

-Elle… Elle partirait pas comme ça, sans rien dire à personne !

Ses yeux se fermaient et s'ouvraient rapidement, comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

-C'est comme si elle avait complètement disparue de la surface de la Terre…

Castiel tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon, de la même façon qu'il l'avait jadis fait pour Dean. Finalement, le réconfort par le toucher n'était peut-être pas aussi difficile qu'il le croyait.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam était au commissariat, Castiel fouillait le rez-de-chaussée, et Dean s'occupait de l'étage, plus spécifiquement, de la chambre de la mère d'Adam. Dégoulinante de bons sentiments, voilà comment il aurait décrit la pièce, si ça n'était pour cette légère odeur dérangeante qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer… Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de ses parents… Sa mère… Il ne se souvenait que d'un épais duvet sur lequel il sautait à pieds-joints et d'un parfum de rose. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas se concentrer sur les deux photos sur la commode, particulièrement celle de la « petite famille », et oui, cela comprenait son père, en train de pêcher. Mais son regard était attiré, inexorablement, vers cet homme. Et cette horrible question : pourquoi ?

Pas « pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? », parce qu'avec un peu de recul, il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Mais « pourquoi lui et pas moi ? » En quoi le fait d'être un enfant ordinaire le rendait-il plus attractif que Dean aux yeux de John ? Il eut soudainement conscience d'être observé. Un instant, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, avec sa manie de l'étudier en silence. Mais il n'y avait pas cette sensation, cette étrange excitation que la présence de Cas occasionnait, probablement résiduel de sa crainte face à la majesté de l'ange qu'il avait été. Il se retourna donc et vit Adam qui se balançait un peu sur ses pieds. Il semblait que le garçon n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce mouvement lorsqu'il était soucieux. Le garçon apparaissait naturellement doué pour la discrétion, et il pourrait être très bon au jeu de l'espionnage, s'il perdait cette insécurité permanente et les tics qu'elle occasionnait.

-A part la table de nuit, autre chose foutue en l'air ?

Adam bougea ses mains dans ses poches et acquiesça.

-Le sheriff a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambriolage…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que les fics ont manqué quelque chose ?

Dean regardait autour de lui, cherchant le moindre indice. Telle quel, la liste commencée un peu plus tôt de toutes les saloperies qui pouvaient être responsables de cette disparition était trop longue.

-Peut-être. Ils ont pas mes yeux !

Adam eut une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Maintenant, le jeune homme en était presque sûr. Dean et Sam n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être. Mais quelle était la part de mensonge et la part de vérité dans leurs dires ?

-Tu es mécano, finit-il par dire, entre la question et l'ironie.

Dean hocha la tête avec un « ouais » définitif. Il avait conscience que le garçon ne le croyait pas, mais il fallait continuer à jouer ce jeu de dupe, autant que possible. Parce que, bien qu'il n'ait jamais détesté personne autant que son père en ce moment, il comprenait. Et moins Adam en savait, mieux c'était. Il le vit détourner les yeux, les baisser puis demander d'une voix hésitante.

-Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre sur mon père ?

_Mon père !_ Corrigea Dean dans sa tête, mais ne dis rien. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se retint de dire « c'était un sacré menteur ! ».

-Tu le connaissais, répondit-il avec amertume.

-Pas aussi bien que toi.

_Ca, ça demande à être vérifier… _Mais il planta son regard dans celui du garçon.

-Crois-moi, gamin, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Et il espérait sincèrement qu'Adam n'insiste pas. De toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps. Sam lui faisait signe depuis le couloir, Castiel à ses coté, les sourcils froncés.

-Donne-nous une minute.

Il fit signe à Castiel de rester avec Adam pendant qu'il s'écartait un peu pour parler à son frère. L'ange déchu acquiesça et entra dans la chambre. Cela fit sourire Dean de penser à Castiel comme capable de le soulager, parce qu'il avait été un ange, alors qu'il ne savait quoi penser des anges. Castiel l'avait presque convaincu que ça n'était pas tous des connards finis. La visite de Raphaël l'avait aidé aussi. Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe, ou il finirait par les apprécier…

-T'as posé des questions au poulailler ?

Sam haussa les épaules avec un air blasé.

-Yep, mais c'est comme Adam a dit. Pas de piste sur l'enlèvement de sa mère.

-Ooooh, surprenant…

Mais ça n'était pas tout, il pouvait le lire dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait son expression « j'ai un jackpot ».

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose. En 1990, il y a eu dix-sept profanations de tombes dans le cimetière du coin.

Dean regarda la coupure de journal avec une photo plus très nette que lui avait tendu son frère.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça que papa est venu ?

Sam eut un petit mouvement de tête.

-Oh je pense que oui. Regarde.

Il suivit le doigt de son frère, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer les détails, et finis par distinguer le visage de son père dans la foule. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

-Donc, il chassait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Les pages du journal sont arrachées. Mais il y a un mois, ça a recommencé, trois cadavres.

-Donc quoiqu'il ait pu chasser, il l'a pas tué et c'est revenu ?

C'était plutôt inhabituel, son père ne laissait jamais un job inachevé.

-Pas seulement revenu, il est aussi passé à de la viande moins faisandé…

Sam jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre.

-Kate a disparue et ce gars aussi.

Il lui tendit un avis de recherche. Un petit gars tout maigre à lunette. _Pas beaucoup de viande sur celui-là_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dean.

-Joe Barton, le barman local.

Dean hocha la tête, et revint dans la chambre. Castiel et Adam étaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre sur le lit. L'ange déchu semblait un peu désarçonné, ne sachant trop comment réconforter le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, tête basse, se frottant les mains avec nervosité. Castiel adressa un regard triste à Dean.

-Adam ?

Le garçon releva la tête et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne pleurait pas. Là c'aurait été trop embarrassant. Il leva la photo pour qu'il puisse la voir.

-Est-ce que ta mère connaissait Joe Barton ?

Adam secoua la tête.

-Je crois pas non. Pourquoi ?

Dean plissa les lèvres et replia le papier. Tu parles d'une piste… Puis son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Il se pencha en avant pour confirmer sa première impression. Oui, il y avait bien des traces de griffure au sol. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et força de facto les occupants du lit à se lever.

-Cas, aide-moi à enlever ce matelas !

L'ange déchu s'exécuta, révélant un conduit d'aération au sol. Ca faisait longtemps que Dean n'en avait plus vu de semblables. Mais cette maison n'était pas neuve. Ils poussèrent le lit alors que Sam se rapprochait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Adam observa ses frères échanger un regard, avoir le même soupir fataliste, et se mettre à faire quelque chose de totalement inattendu : une partie de pierre-papier-ciseau. Il jeta un œil du coté de Castiel, pour voir s'il était aussi surpris que lui, mais l'homme ne les regardait pas. Il contemplait la bouche d'aération, les sourcils froncés, l'air de réfléchir. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, comme un oiseau curieux, et pareillement adorable.

Dean avait perdu. Encore. Il eut un grand mouvement de frustration qui n'éclipsa pas le sourire victorieux de son cadet, posa les mains sur les hanche, grommela un « Putain, à chaque fois !». Il fut surpris de voir une lampe de poche placée devant ses yeux et suivit le bras qui la tenait jusqu'au torse, puis au visage de Castiel. Les yeux bleus étaient remplis d'inquiétude et Dean le rassura d'un sourire en sortant son pistolet de l'arrière de son jean. Quoique soit la bestiole, elle devait être loin, mais mieux valait être prudent. Il prit une inspiration, ouvrit la trappe et se glissa tête la première à l'intérieur.

Le cœur de Castiel battait la chamade en voyant Dean disparaître dans le trou. Il détestait cette sensation. Elle s'accompagnait de nausées virulentes, d'une moiteur au niveau des mains et était là chaque fois que Dean se mettait en danger. Il aurait voulu être encore capable de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec une simple pensée… Il ne se sentait jamais aussi faible et inutile que les fois où Dean prenait ce genre de risque.

_Heureusement que je suis pas claustro_, songea Dean en se glissant entre les parois métalliques, _pourquoi j'ai pas fait papier !_ Même habitué à ce genre de lieu, il se sentait remarquablement à l'étroit. Quoiqu'ait pu enlever Kate avait dû avoir un mal fou à la trainer dans ces conduits… A moins qu'elle n'ait été déjà morte. _Ou inconsciente_, se força-t-il à penser. Même s'il ne se sentait pas des plus affables envers Adam, personne ne devrait avoir à vivre sans sa mère si jeune. Il rampa avec difficulté jusqu'au croisement suivant. Du sang. Et cette pestilentielle odeur… _Merde._ Il éclaira d'un coup le passage de gauche. _Nope, RAS. _Mais à droite… _Et putain ! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour notre pomme ?_ Du sang, des os, des morceaux de cerveau en bouilli et des cheveux… Adam ne reverrait jamais sa mère. _Pauvre gosse !_ Il serra les dents, soupira et repartit en sens inverse. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à sortir le torse, et fut reconnaissant au gigantisme de son petit frère quand celui-ci le hissa sans difficulté hors du conduit.

-Alors, murmura Adam, avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

Dean baissa les siens et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il entendit le « _nonononon_ » marmonné, puis la supplique du garçon. Il secoua la tête.

-Elle ne peut pas être en vie, pas avec ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Un gémissement de douleur et de colère lui répondit. Il vit du coin de l'œil le garçon s'effondrer au sol et releva la tête. Sam s'était accroupi, une main sur l'épaule d'Adam et Castiel se tenait raide comme un piquet, les poings serrés, mais son regard n'était pas sur Adam. Il regardait Dean avec une compassion et un désarroi plus touchants qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'ainé des Winchester détourna les yeux.

-Appelle la police, marmonna-t-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête piteusement et se leva, avec tellement de difficulté qu'on aurait dit qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il quitta la pièce en trainant des pieds.

-On s'en va.

Sam hocha la tête. Il ne fallait pas que les flics les trouvent. Il quitta la pièce rapidement.

-Dean…

-Non, Cas, tu sais que les flics nous cherchent et que je suis sensé être mort une ou deux fois, et même pas pour la fois où j'ai vraiment clamsé.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers et passèrent discrètement devant la cuisine d'où le garçon téléphonait en leur tournant le dos.

-Mais Adam…

Dean s'arrêta un instant pour observer le garçon, sa posture abattue, son dos vouté, puis secoua la tête entrainant l'ange déchu par le bras.

-On reviendra plus tard.

Il pensait en avoir fini avec la discussion, aussi fut-il surpris de sentir une résistance. Castiel ne se laissait pas faire.

-Je reste.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

-Pardon ?

L'ange déchu se planta sur ses deux pieds et fixa Dean avec résolution.

-Quoique puisse être cette créature, il est possible qu'elle s'en prenne à Adam. On ne peut pas le laisser seul. C'est trop risqué.

-Cas, tu n'as pas d'identité… Enfin ton réceptacle en avait une, mais peu importe, c'est trop dangereux, les flics pourraient te poser de nombreuses questions et t'as pas été entrainé pour ça.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? J'ai été un guerrier de Dieu, Dean, je peux me prendre en charge !

Il avait l'air furieux à présent, mais dans ses nouvelles fringues et avec ses yeux bleus nouvellement expressifs, cela ne le rendait que plus adorable. _Ok, Dean, silence, tu penses des conneries !_

-Ah, Cas, c'est pas ça… Tu… Bon, écoute, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, ok ? Alors on s'en va une heure ou deux et on revient lorsque les flics se seront cassé. Il faut qu'on sache ce que c'est pour établir ce que ça veut, on est même pas sûr que ça poursuit Adam. Et puis, ces bêtes-là sont souvent noctambules, non ?

L'ange déchu admit le fait avec réticence.

-On va attendre d'être sûr que les flics soient là, ok ?

Il l'entraina à nouveau et cette fois-ci Castiel se laissa faire. Ils rejoignirent l'Impala. L'ange déchu monta à l'arrière, et de sa place, il pouvait voir Adam par la fenêtre. Le garçon faisait les cents pas. Ils attendirent de voir les policiers arriver et d'être sûr qu'il soit à l'abri pour quitter les lieux pour retourner à leur motel.

-Bon, il faut impérativement qu'on découvre ce qu'est cette chose, ce que ça peut être, commenta Sam après quelques minutes.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel par le rétroviseur. Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête.

-Cela peut être plusieurs choses. Des morceaux de cadavres sont nécessaires dans plusieurs rituels, ça peut aussi être une charogne, ce sont toutes les créatures qui se nourrissent de cadavre, telles les nécrophages, ou encore un sorcier-nécromancien, ceux qui raniment les corps pour en faire des zombis. Mais au regard de la quantité de cadavre profané, je pencherais pour une charogne.

-Ou plus simplement un nécrophile sous viagra, commenta Dean avec un petit ricanement.

Il haussa les épaules au regard à la fois outré et agacé de Sam, puis redevint sérieux.

-Quoique ce soit, c'est vicieux, et très déterminé.

___________________________________________________________________________

A suivre bientôt…


	17. Chapter 17

**NdA** : Déjà trois reviews, ^^, donc un peu de boulot hors fic pour moi, un que je suis plus que ravie d'accomplir…

**Vampir-Kun**, merci beaucoup. Dean n'est pas au bout de ses souffrances comme tu t'en doutes, et voilà une petite suite, le prochain chapitre plus tard dans la journée normalement. **Lululadivine**, oui avoir envie de torturer John est assez symptomatique de cette saison de SPN ^^/ Pour un Dean qui « balance ce qu'il a sur le cœur », ça lui ressemble pas trop, hum^^ Il est comme une cocotte minute ce garçon…Merci pour le review. **Alyceis**, je suis désolée d'avoir commis une telle bévue… Pour ce qui est de la review, toujours aussi longue et intéressante. C'est vrai que tu es prolifique ^^. Je dois juste dire que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ton analyse, pour moi c'est Dean qui, s'il est jaloux au début, cherche ensuite à protéger Adam de sa vie de chasseur, et Sam qui est vraiment jaloux que son cadet ait accès à la vie qu'il voulait (« what makes Adam so special ? ») et d'une certaine façon, il veut le condamner comme il a lui-même était condamné, même si dans l'absolu, c'est vrai que c'est lui le plus pragmatique des deux. Et tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'exploiter ce que Sam donnerait dans le rôle du grand frère, tout cela sous la houlette un peu confuse de Dean. Quand à la sexualité d'Adam, tu as bien percé à jour mes plans (flûte ^^), jalousie fraternelle = terreau fertil. L'idée des One-shot est très bonne, mais je sais pas si j'aurais le temps, au vu du nombre de fanfic que je gère en même temps, mais si tu veux t'y essayer, l'univers de _My Sin_ peut être multi-auteur, ça ne me dérange pas. Pour ce qui est des goules, et bien… Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 17: Innocence lost...**_

* * *

Ils étaient partis. Adam n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après avoir joué les Rambo surarmés, ses frères et leur étrange compagnon étaient partis sans rien lui dire. Il était furieux… et désespéré. Mais il préférait être furieux, cela faisait moins mal que de penser aux restes de sa mère, laissés pourrir là, dans ce conduit. Sa mère, si douce, si pleine de vie… En quelques jours, il avait perdu ses deux parents. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Il prit son téléphone portable et sortit, laissant les policiers faire leur travail, maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de l'interroger. Il avait menti, n'avait rien dit de la présence de Sam, Dean et Castiel, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais son instinct lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Il appuya sur la seconde touche de mémoire rapide et attendit d'entendre la voix au bout du fil.

-Jessie ? C'est Adam. J'ai besoin que tu viennes, oui. Je… Maman est… elle…Non, pas de corps mais…Ils… Non, je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant ! Ecoute…Je… Juste, dis-moi si t'aurais pas vu une Chevy Impala 67 noire garée quelque part en ville ? Si ? Sérieux, où ça ? Ok, passe me prendre, je t'expliquerai tout. J'aurais besoin que tu me laisses le pick-up quelques temps, ok ? Merci, t'es un ange. Oui, je tiendrais le coup, t'en fais pas.

Il raccrocha et attendit en silence, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

_____________________________________________________________________

Castiel regardait Dean nettoyer ses armes avec précision et presque affection. Il s'était assis sur le lit et se taisait depuis leur retour, même s'il refusait d'admettre qu'il « boudait »… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient été obligé de laisser Adam en arrière et il avait peur pour le garçon et ne cessait de prier pour sa sauvegarde. Sam, en revanche, ne cessait de s'agiter et de faire des allers et venues entre la fenêtre et son ordinateur. La tension de la pièce était presque palpable.

Dean venait d'attaquer de nettoyer un fusil à canon scié lorsqu'une série de coups secs fit trembler la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui se leva de devant son écran pour aller ouvrir.

-Vous êtes qui, bordel ?

La voix d'Adam retentit alors que le garçon venait se placer devant son frère ainé. Dean eut juste le temps de dissimuler son ouvrage aux yeux de son cadet. Castiel se leva et s'approcha un peu, mais Adam se recula d'autant en leur lançant un regard hostile.

-Adam, calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser Sam en voyant sa réaction craintive et furieuse.

Toutefois le garçon ne sembla que s'emporter davantage.

-Me dîtes pas de me calmer ! Ma maison est une scène de crime, ma mère est probablement morte et vous….

Son regard glissa de Sam à Dean puis s'arrêta sur Castiel. L'homme avait la tête penché sur le coté, l'air compatissant et soucieux. Cela ne fit que l'enrager un peu plus.

-…Vous me dîtes d'appeler les flics, mais vous vous permettez de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'ils se pointent !

Il fixa ses frères avec une animosité qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son désarroi.

-Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dean s'était ramassé sur lui-même, les bras appuyés sur les genoux. Il ne devait pas détruire ce que leur père avait mis tant d'effort à protéger, l'innocence d'Adam. Mais le garçon avait fait montre non seulement de perspicacité et d'une intéressante capacité à les traquer jusqu'à leur motel, mais il semblait avoir hérité de l'opiniâtreté des Winchesters. Et il paraissait évident qu'il ne céderait pas. Les deux regards pesants, fataliste de Sam et ennuyé de Castiel, n'arrangeait pas ses nerfs.

-Les flics savaient pas où chercher ma mère, Dean, mais toi si ? Continua son cadet d'un ton soupçonneux, et je vous ai entendu parler d'une histoire de profanation de cimetière tout-à-l'heure !

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, se comprenant comme toujours à demi-mot, Dean interdisant silencieusement à Sam de trahir le secret de son père, et Sam refusant de laisser les non-dits se vicier plus longtemps. Castiel observa un instant l'échange, redoutant l'explosion à suivre, avant de reporter son attention sur Adam. Celui-ci planta ses yeux gris vert dans ceux de l'ange déchu avec détermination, comme s'il le pensait de son coté. Castiel détourna le regard vers Dean et attira ainsi involontairement le regard du garçon vers l'arme à peine cachée par le chiffon. L'ange déchu se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre avec ennui.

-Vous n'êtes pas des mécano, commenta Adam en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa crainte.

Sam baissa la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Il ne rêvait que de lui dire la vérité… Mais il savait que Dean n'approuvait pas, et il ne pouvait retenir ce vieux réflexe du « Dean sait ». Surtout dans un cas aussi inédit que celui-là.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'y se passe ! Exigea le garçon en recommençant ses petits mouvements nerveux.

Le silence s'étira à nouveau et Adam tremblait de plus bel. Castiel s'avança ver lui et se plaça à ses coté, sans le toucher. Les yeux gris-vert se posèrent sur lui une fois de plus, suppliants.

-S'il-vous-plaît, murmura Adam d'une voix épuisée.

Sam n'en pouvait plus de cette charade. Leur père avait été stupide d'entourer Adam dans du coton. Castiel avait raison, il était en danger. Et de toute façon, cette vie « normale » ne serait plus jamais normale pour Adam, tout comme elle ne l'avait pas été pour Sam. Le garçon avait le droit de savoir.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Sammy, l'interrompit sèchement Dean

Sam vit le dos de son frère se tendre sous la colère et le dénie, mais refusa de se laisser impressionner.

-Il a le droit de savoir Dean, tenta-t-il calmement.

Dean secouait la tête et Adam ne comprenait, lui, plus rien. Encore cette histoire de chasseur ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, « chasseur » ?

Castiel s'assit près de Dean et fixa son regard sur les traits découragés d'Adam. Il était trop tard pour reculer, la boîte de Pandore était ouverte.

Sam fit signe au garçon de s'assoir en face de lui sur le lit, et Dean se déplaça sur la table pour reprendre son nettoyage avec une vigueur forcenée, comme si tout le reste ne le concernait pas. Il ignora le geste de Castiel envers lui, et écarta la main qui s'était posé sur son poignet. L'ange déchu soupira mais le laissa tranquille, se contentant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour le garçon pendant que Sam entamait son récit. Il tendit l'eau à Adam, et le garçon, malgré la croissante horreur qu'il éprouvait à écouter Sam, lui adressa un faible sourire de reconnaissance.

* * *

_Ils sont complètement malades, il n'y a pas d'autre explication !_ Et pourtant, de toutes les explications improbables au comportement de ses frères, une maladie mentale continuait d'être celle qui semblait la plus erronée. Tout se tenait, si l'on omettait l'énormité de la chose… Et son père… Mais non, c'était impossible !

-En clair, ce que vous m'expliquez c'est que, en fait, tous les films d'horreurs, tous les cauchemars que j'ai eu, c'est réel ? Tout est réel ?

Il entendit la voix de Dean, sarcastique, prendre parole pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

-Godzilla, c'est juste un film.

Sam jeta un regard à son ainé avant de revenir sur Adam. Mais c'était surtout la présence apaisante de Castiel, derrière lui, qui calmait l'angoisse du garçon.

-On les chasse, clarifia Sam, et papa faisait pareil.

Adam baissa les yeux. Ainsi, voilà ce que cachait son père… Un job hors norme, une vie de justicier solitaire sur les routes, et deux fils qui suivaient ses traces… Et dire qu'il avait trouvé son entrée en pre-med excitante…

-Ok, finit-il par dire, faute de mieux.

La voix surprise et presque furieuse de Dean retentit presqu'immédiatement.

-Ok !? C'est tout ?

Adam tourna le regard vers son frère ainé. Il pensait déjà à Dean dans ces termes, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sam et Dean étaient si… cool ? En tout cas ils faisaient justiciers solitaires aussi… et ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restaient.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ?

Dean eut un brusque mouvement de bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'on est dingue, qu'on ment ! Ce genre de truc ! Personne ne dit juste « ok » !

Adam comprenait, mais s'il ne pouvait pas croire ses frères, il ne lui restait rien. Et puis, pourquoi lui mentiraient-ils ?

-Vous êtes mes frères, vous me dites la vérité, non ?

-Si, approuva Sam.

-Alors je vous crois…

Il jeta un regard hésitant au visage sévère de Dean avant de poursuivre :

-Qu'est-ce qui a enlevé ma mère ?

-On est pas sûr, répondit Sam, quelque chose vole des corps, vivants et morts, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

-Et il y a tout un tas de saloperies qui peuvent correspondre à ça, grogna Dean en lançant un regard à Castiel.

Il en avait assez de cette situation. Ils devaient emmener Adam loin d'ici et arrêter cette bestiole, et tout ça sans oublier que d'un moment à l'autre, Elemiah pouvait surgir avec une mission divine… Plus vite celle-ci serait réglée, plus vite Adam pourrait être rendu à sa vie normale… si jamais il pouvait retrouver cette vie. Il faudrait l'envoyer à l'étranger, mais c'était faisable. Et eux pourraient revenir à leurs problèmes, à savoir cette petite chose appelée Apocalypse.

-Est-ce qu'elle pourrait toujours être en vie ? Ma mère ?

Dean ne croisant pas son regard et la main de Castiel sur son épaule étaient des réponses suffisantes.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La main sur son épaule se resserra, mais se fut la voix de Dean qui perça le silence gêné.

-Tu ne peux pas, le coupa Dean sèchement.

Comment osait-il ?

-Si vous traquez cette chose je veux être de la partie !

-Non, trancha son ainé avec rudesse.

Sam ne paraissait pas aussi catégorique..

-Dean, peut-être…

-Peut-être quoi ?

Le ton de Dean était devenu réellement agressif, mais Sam ne semblait pas y accorder grand cas.

-Il a perdu sa mère… Je sais pas, ça te rappelle rien ?

Mais l'ainé s'était levé et brandissait le journal de leur père comme une arme.

-Pourquoi tu crois que papa nous a jamais parlé de ce môme, Sam ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a arraché les pages de ce truc ?

Sam avait son expression bornée et Dean se prépara mentalement au clash, en jetant un regard à Castiel qui lui adressa un signe de tête. L'ange déchu le soutenait, cela le rassura plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

-Parce que… commença Sam.

-Parce que, coupa immédiatement son frère, il le protégeait !

Adam lança un regard suppliant à Sam.

-Papa est mort, Dean.

Oh ce ton, ce petit ton sûr et prétentieux de parent agacé, Dean en avait soupé trop souvent depuis son retour de l'Enfer ! Surtout que ça concernait à présent un enjeu trop important. Adam méritait un autre avenir que de courir les routes en tentant d'arrêter les torrents du Mal avec une cuillère à soupe comme eux le faisaient depuis leur enfance.

-C'est pareil ! Il voulait pas de notre vie pour Adam, et on va respecter ça !

Castiel regardait la situation s'envenimer avec appréhension. Il retira la main de l'épaule d'Adam, hésitant à prendre parti. Il pouvait lire la tension monter encore d'un cran dans les épaules de Dean.

-J'ai mon mot à dire, non ?

-NON !

Le cœur des ainés avaient fait faire un involontaire mouvement de recul à Adam et Castiel. L'ange déchu regarda son ancien protégé jeter le journal de son père et prendre sa veste dans une série de mouvements secs et brutaux.

-Garde le petit ! Grogna-t-il à l'intention de Sam, ignorant totalement Castiel.

-Où tu vas ? Questionna son cadet d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Dehors !

Et la porte claque violement derrière lui.

Sam se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre avec impuissance et agacement.

-Cas ? Incita-t-il en levant les yeux sur l'ange déchu et en lui désignant la porte de la tête.

Ca lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais peut-être que Castiel obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats avec Dean. L'ange déchu n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin d'encouragement apparemment et se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers la porte, sortant à son tour, bien plus calmement, de la chambre.

Adam regarda les deux hommes quitter la pièce avec une certaine agitation. Dean avait beau être classe, c'était visiblement un caractère de chien.

-Il… Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Sam eut une sorte de rire étranglé qui inquiéta plus qu'il ne rassura son frère cadet.

-Bienvenu dans la famille.

Le ton était presque ironique et il blessa Adam, d'une certaine façon. Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Sam hocha la tête pour lui-même, prenant visiblement une décision.

C'était son frère, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense. Et puis… Il représentait le moyen le plus sûr d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Adam était un Winchester, il devait apprendre à vivre comme tel, même si c'était sur le tard.

-Tiens, regarde, fit-il en sortant son arme de poing, je vais t'apprendre une chose ou deux…

Adam leva timidement la tête.

-Mais, Dean a dit…

Sam eut un sourire un peu dangereux.

-Je sais ce que Dean a dit.

Il lui tendait toujours l'arme. Un moyen de se venger. Un moyen d'en finir avec ce qui avait pris sa mère. Adam hocha la tête et prit l'objet. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme à feu, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être la dernière.

-Et je sais aussi ce que ça fait de vouloir se venger.

Se venger…

* * *

Dean savait que Castiel l'avait suivi, mais il refusa de se retourner avant d'être au niveau de l'Impala.

-Retourne au chenil, Cas, siffla-t-il avec un sarcasme douloureux, j'ai pas besoin d'un gentil toutou fidèle collé à mes basques !

La main de l'ange déchu sur son dos n'était pas non plus inattendue, contrairement au tremblement qui le traversa à son contact. Le toucher de Castiel était si chaud… si rassurant.

-Les humains font-ils toujours autant de mal à leur entourage lorsqu'il souffre ? Questionna doucement la voix rauque.

Dean ne répondit pas et monta au volant de l'Impala. Mais il ne démarra pas avant que Castiel ne soit assis à ses cotés. L'ange ne dit rien pendant les premières minutes de conduite, jusqu'à ce que Dean stoppe brusquement sur un bas-côté.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis, Cas, confia-t-il dans un souffle, comme si le dire plus fort eut trahi un grand secret. C'est même pas qu'il ait… Que papa ait… Je peux comprendre. Mais…

Il donna un coup de poing dans le volant avec frustration.

-Tu crois que Sam a raison ? Qu'Adam a droit à sa vengeance ? Que je devrais en faire un petit soldat comme papa l'a fait avec moi ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-J'ai confiance en ton instinct, Dean. Mais il va être très dur pour Adam d'avoir une vie normale après ce qui s'est produit, même si vous trouvez la chose qui a tuer sa mère. Il sait.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Non, mais c'est ce qui est. Et il n'aurait probablement jamais cesser de réclamer des réponses et de se torturer dans ses questions si Sam n'avait rien dit. C'est un trait humain que je trouve très prégnant chez vous Winchesters.

Dean acquiesça de mauvaise grâce puis laissa sa tête retomber sur le volant.

-Du hockey, Cas… Du hockey. C'est ridicule mais…

-Je sais, Dean.

Il tendit la main vers son ancien protégé et la posa sur son bras. Il avait finit par comprendre que ce geste véhiculait une dose de réconfort, mais c'était surtout son instinct qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il commençait donc vraiment à développer un instinct humain… Il ne savait pas si ça devait lui plaire ou l'effrayer…

Il faillit sursauter lorsque la main de Dean attrapa brusquement la sienne et la serra fermement. Le chasseur ne dit rien, continua à regarder droit devant lui, mais Castiel comprit le remerciement que sous-entendait ce geste.

-On va trouver ce bâtard, Cas.

Il lâcha la main qu'il tenait et enclencha le moteur.

Au final, l'idée qu'il devait s'agir d'une charogne semblait de plus en plus attrayante. Enfin, si on pouvait dire… Songea Dean avec un humour macabre. Et le goût du liquide d'embaumement… Hmmm, yummy. Elle devait s'être régalé. Décidément, les charognes étaient vraiment des bestioles dégoutantes.

Il ne se lassait pas de regarder Castiel dans son costar noir de faux agent du FBI. Le voir à nouveau dans un costume de pingouin lui rappelait l'ange Castiel, même si la posture qu'il adoptait à ce moment sur le siège passager, une chaussure dans la main, et penché en avant pour enlever l'autre, ne seyait pas vraiment à un ange.

-Ces chaussures sont très inconfortables, finit par dire Castiel, une fois qu'il eut réussi à les retirer.

Dean ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur en allumant le contact.

-Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je me souviens d'un ange qui…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, de peur de l'avoir blessé. Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas plus avant d'ouvrir sa grande bouche ?

-Mais ça n'était pas pareil, répondit Castiel sans paraitre troublé par son allusion, ni remarquer le trouble de Dean.

Il se redressa et posa les chaussures sur le sol de la voiture avant de lui adresser un sourire.

-Lorsque j'étais un ange, je n'avais pas ce type de sensation. J'aurais pu porter des talons aiguilles comme cette femme (il désigna une prostitué qui faisait le trottoir) sans rien remarquer au-delà d'un léger problème d'équilibre.

Dean fit son possible pour enlever l'image d'un Castiel-ange juché sur des talons hauts rose fuchsia.

-Prochain arrêt, le bar où bossait ce fameux Joe Barton, voir ce qui le relie à la mère d'Adam.

Il rejoignit la route en quelques coups de volant.

-Et, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, va falloir que tu remettes les chaussures.

* * *

Adam avait peur. Cette chambre était oppressante, et le cliquetis des armes qu'il apprenait à assembler et à charger était presque assourdissant. Sam était précis, concentré, implacable et son silence était écrasant. Le cadet posa son arme et murmura :

-Dis Sam… Comment papa est mort ?

Son frère enclencha calmement son chargeur.

-Les démons, grogna-t-il.

Adam encaissa en silence.

-Vous l'avez traqué ? vous avez vengé papa ?

Sam eut une moue amère.

-Dean l'a tué.

Adam plissa les lèvres en voyant le visage de son frère se fermer davantage.

-Donc c'est fini pour vous, questionna-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est jamais fini, trancha son ainé avec un regard froid.

Cela fit frissonner le garçon, cette voix, ce ton. Voulait-il vraiment devenir aussi amer, aussi… Mais sa mère… Sa si jolie maman, si douce… Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisse la mort de sa mère impunie. Même s'il devait devenir aussi dur que ses frères. Un grincement se fit entendre, et alors que les deux frères se redressaient pour tendre l'oreille, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite et Adam n'en eut qu'un souvenir confus. Ils couraient vers l'extérieur du motel, Sam le talonnant et pointant son arme vers les conduits. Sa voiture ? Quelle voiture ? Ah oui, leur voiture, leur pick-up à Jessie et à lui. Ses clefs ? Ses clefs… Il lançait ses clefs à Sam et se dirigeait vers la porte passager.

Et soudain, la chose saisit Sam.

* * *

Dean avait ce pressentiment.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, il savait toujours quand Sam avait un problème à l'école ou en dehors, lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé. C'était une sensation désagréable et urgente dans le fond de son estomac. Et ce sentiment ne l'avait plus quitté depuis son retour de l'Enfer, mais là… Là il était si fort qu'il en avait presque envie de vomir.

Il accéléra encore, dépassant largement la vitesse autorisée, en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel. L'ange déchu se tenait au tableau de bord mais ne bronchait pas. Ils déboulèrent sur le parking dans un crissement de pneu.

En voyant Sam tracté sous la voiture, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit hors de l'Impala et attrapa le bras de son frère, entendant vaguement Adam crier son nom. _Pas Sam ! _A eux deux, ils parvinrent à tirer Sam à eux avec force.

-Cas ! Cria Dean.

Il reçut son fusil en réponse et put tirer un coup sous la voiture dans le même mouvement. Puis il se tourna vers ses frères. Adam était allongé au sol, probablement sous le choc. Sam se redressait rapidement. Et merde. Cette fois-ci c'était pas passé loin.

-Adam, grogna-t-il pour sortir son cadet de sa transe, pousse cette bagnole.

Il se leva et rechargea l'arme d'un coup sec, prêt à tirer une nouvelle fois si nécessaire.

Castiel fixait Dean. Il avait toujours un moment d'extrême panique lorsque son ancien protégé était confronté à un danger quel qu'il soit. Mais voir Dean ainsi, avec ce costume et son arme serré dans ses mains, enveloppé d'une aura dangereuse, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux… Il avait beau détesté les armes en elles-mêmes, il ne pouvait empêcher une étrange chaleur de se répandre dans ses veines, se fixant en un point précis de son anatomie.

Le souffle court d'Adam ravalant un gémissement le ramena à la réalité et il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon s'appuya sur lui avec reconnaissance. Finalement ce fut Sam qui déplaça le pick-up découvrant une bouche d'égout ouverte. Dean se pencha et passa sa main sur les bords du trou. Du sang. _Prends ça dans ta gueule connard ! Le double si tu reviens faire chier ma famille !_

-Je l'ai blessé, grommela-t-il en revenant vers ses compagnon, tu l'as vu ?

Sam secoua la tête pendant que Castiel prenait la main tachée de Dean pour l'essuyer avec un mouchoir. Le chasseur le regarda faire, sans trop savoir s'il devait en être amusé, attendri, ou dégager sa main.

-J'ai pas pu bien le voir.

Sam aussi regardait le jeu de Castiel avec un sourcil levé. Mais à sa décharge, son cadet ne fit aucune remarque. Dean jeta son fusil sur le siège de l'Impala et effleura l'épaule de Castiel pour le rassurer, sans réellement se rendre compte de son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Adam, qui haletait toujours un peu mais ne voulait pas être en reste, marmonna :

-On la suit ?

Dean secoua la tête en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Non, non, je te parie qu'elle est déjà loin.

-Ok, on sait pas ce que c'est, mais on sait après qui ça en a. Joe Barton, la mère d'Adam…

-Et Adam, continua doucement Castiel en posant la main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Dean acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

-Elle attendait pile sous son pick-up.

-Un piège, approuva Sam avec une grimace, et j'ai foncé dedans.

-Pas grave, coupa Dean, tu as raison, il y a un lien. Joe Barton était flic et je suis presque sûr qu'il a aider papa. Donc on a ce mec, la copine de papa… et son fils.

-Tous les gens que papa connaissait ici…

-Au moins on sait pourquoi elle est là

-Elle veut sa revanche, termina Adam d'un air sombre.

Ses frères le regardèrent puis s'entreregardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Adam envia un instant leur complicité. En temps que fils unique… Mais il les avait eux, maintenant. Ils étaient là pour lui, pour l'aider. Ses frères.

-Bon, on retourne chez toi, Adam ! On va t'emmener avec nous, ici c'est trop risqué ! Prends sa voiture Sam, toi (il fit signe au plus jeune), tu restes avec moi et Cas. Tu ne nous quittes pas d'une semelle, pigé ?

Le garçon acquiesça et suivit docilement Castiel jusqu'à l'Impala.

* * *

Une fois dans la maison, Adam se dirigea vers sa chambre sous les ordres de Dean.

-Cas, va l'aider, encouragea le chasseur.

L'ange déchu hocha la tête et suivit le garçon, laissant les Winchester discuter. La chambre d'Adam était visiblement la même que depuis son enfance. Il y avait des posters de voitures, un bureau couvert d'images de ce que Castiel lut être « Star Wars », une grande étagère remplit de livres et une penderie dont le garçon extrayait présentement un sac déjà fait.

-J'avais pas défait mes affaires, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il s'assit sur son lit et prit un des cadres sur la petite table de chevet. C'était une photo d'une jolie femme blonde, souriante. Sa mère.

-J'avais qu'elle. Elle et papa. Elle était orpheline, pupille de la Nation comme on dit…Mais la Nation, c'est pas vraiment une famille.

Il eut un sourire amer et rangea la photo dans le sac. Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, ne sachant que faire pour soulager la peine du garçon. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit et saisit l'un des deux autres cadres, celui qui ne représentait pas John Winchester. C'était un groupe de trois jeunes gens assis dans l'herbe et souriant à la caméra. Le premier était un garçon au visage carré, aux grands yeux verts sombres et à la chevelure rousse coiffé en brosse. Il était habillé en uniforme de football américain et tenait son casque sous le bras. La seconde, une jeune fille brune en survêtement, très mignonne avec ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux clairs. La troisième était moins séduisante, un peu rondelette, blonde avec des lunette, mais son sourire éclairait son visage, lui donnant beaucoup de charme.

-Ce sont mes amis de la fac, clarifia Adam en glissant un livre dans une des poches de son sac, Taylor Jordan, Jessie Stevens et Casey Johns. On est tous en pre-med. Jess et moi, on est… on est ensemble, en quelques sortes.

Il rougit un peu, et prit la photo des mains de Castiel pour la ranger avec celle de sa mère. Il fourra celle de John par-dessus avant de refermer son sac.

-Et toi, Castiel, questionna-t-il alors qu'il allait pour redescendre, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sam et Dean ?

Castiel se lécha les lèvres, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il n'eut de toutes manière pas le temps de répondre, la voix de Dean s'éleva, à nouveau furieuse.

-Tu veux utiliser le gamin comme appât !?

La voix de Sam répliqua quelque chose d'inaudible. Adam accéléra le pas avant que Castiel ait pu l'arrêter. La dispute leur parvenait plus clairement à présent.

-…Et il y a des milliers d'autres bestioles qui veulent leur revanche, contre papa ou nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'ils tombent sur le gamin à la place ? Il est pas prêt !

-Je le ferai, se dépêcha d'intervenir le garçon, quoiqu'il faille faire, je le ferai. Je veux le faire.

Dean jeta un regard lourd de reproche à Castiel. L'ange déchu secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien que lui ou Dean puissent faire pour stopper le garçon. Il était top décidé. Et puis… Castiel n'était pas sûr que Sam ait réellement tord.

L'ainé donna un coup dans le vide et rejoignit l'Impala, sans paraitre se soucier de qui le suivrait.

* * *

_A plus tard pour la suite…_


	18. Chapter 18

**NdA** : Voilà, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais parce que cette suite est passée par ma béta 3 Merki merki et tout plein de bisous **Aly**, toi qui identifie les fautes, nombreuses, que je laisse trainer et me soutiens dans mes hésitations scénaristiques. Donc j'ajoute que toutes les fautes qui restent sont entièrement sa faute ^^.

Ce chapitre contient des** évocations de torture sanglante.** Prudence donc. D'autre part, le chapitre 19 est LE chapitre. Je suppose que vous voyez de quoi je parle…

**Sara-the-best** et **Cass Shelly**, merci du soutien et je suis contente que vous appréciez la fic. **Epsylon,** je suis ravie que tu accroches toujours autant. Voilà, ce chapitre te dira ce qu'il en est des goules, quand au suivant, il devrait rassasier en partie ta faim de Cas et Dean ^^. **TVXQFane Sa-Chan**, merci de cet élan d'enthousiasme, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et voilà la suite, elle court, elle vole (comme Cas XD). **Vampir-Kun**, merci d'être au rendez-vous, et pour répondre à ta question, je sais pas si quelqu'un peut résister à Dean, mais en tt cas, si ce quelqu'un existe, c'est pas moi ^^ . **tatunette**, tout d'abord ne bride jamais ta fibre créatrice quand tu me laisses une review, j'adore ça les longs commentaires 3 merci bcp. Ensuite, il faudra que je paye ma Lune pour ses talents de promotion… Et, hem, c'est pas 17 chap de pré-slash, mais 18 *rougis* désolée, mais je me rattrape au 19, je promets ^^… Sam et Ruby, ah oui, je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas, mais en cela je suis le chemin de la série. Quand à savoir si le dénouement sera le même, mystère. Pam, je la garde dans ma manche. Pour les petites cuillères, je t'avoue que si je fais une fixette, c'est totalement inconscient, mais qui sait, tu as peut-être raison ^^. En tout cas, merci pour les commentaires et compliments.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 18: Finding Faith

* * *

**_

Une fois revenus au motel, Dean prit une autre chambre pour Sam et Adam, déclarant que, puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes idées, il ne voulait pas les indisposer avec son pessimisme et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Adam offrit un regard embarrassé à Castiel avant de suivre Sam pour commencer son entraînement. L'ange déchu soupira et secoua la tête pour lui-même avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait à présent _de facto_ avec Dean seul.

Il se déshabilla lentement et enfila un tee-shirt et un boxer, comme il avait vu Dean faire, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, un livre de Faulkner, prêté par Bobby, dans la main. Il n'avait pu lire que le premier chapitre et il était intrigué. Il connaissait tout de l'œuvre artistique des hommes, mais lire, découvrir les mots, était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il se plongeait dans_ Absalom, Absalom !_ lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un nuage de vapeur. Dean jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte, il en avait d'ailleurs la belle couleur rouge.

-Te douche pas Cas, fulmina-t-il, l'eau froide marche plus.

Il se jeta sur son lit, en caleçon, se tourna dos à Castiel et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

-Bonne nuit.

Le chasseur eut un léger sourire et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Cas.

___________________________________________________________________________

L'entraînement d'Adam affectait Dean, et Castiel se sentait impuissant à lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait que s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le capot de l'Impala et espérer que sa présence le soutienne d'une quelconque façon.

-Dean, finit-il par dire, tu as fait la même chose avec moi. Sam espère protéger Adam…

Le chasseur secoua la tête.

-Non, Sam veut une vengeance, n'importe laquelle. Toi, tu es tombé du ciel, les démons donneraient cher pour t'avoir. Adam a juste droit à une vie normale.

-Est-ce que ce choix existe encore ?

-Oui !

Et Dean mit fin à la conversation en s'éloignant. Castiel soupira et regarda Adam sourire fièrement aux félicitations de Sam. Son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était dit. Mais la dispute qui avait opposée Sam à Dean, et le sermon à Adam qui en était la cause, avaient fait des ravages. Le garçon avait pleuré, Castiel l'avait entre-aperçu sur son lit, serrant la photo de ses amis dans ses bras.

Sam était parti, furibond, son portable dans les mains, et était revenu dix minutes plus tard, fermant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Adam. Castiel prit une inspiration et entra dans la sienne. Dean était assis à la fenêtre, sa flasque de Whisky dans la main. Elle devait déjà être bien entamée, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il la portait à ses lèvres. Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son ancien protégé.

-Dean ?

Le chasseur ne lui répondit pas. Il but une autre gorgée.

-Dean, si tu pars en chasse, il ne faut pas que tu boives comme ça.

Cette partie de la conversation, le fait que Dean allait repartir, il l'avait entendu clairement, et voir Dean se gorger d'alcool dans un tel moment l'effrayait.

-Sam… est plus Sammy, Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix faible. Je sais plus qui il est… Je sais plus… Je…

Il prit une inspiration sourde, presque un sanglot, avant de jeter sa flasque au loin et de s'essuyer la bouche. Puis il tourna le visage vers Castiel. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, hantés…L'ange déchu pencha la tête sur le côté et tendit la main vers le chasseur, hésitant. Mais la main de Dean saisit la sienne et la porta à son visage. Castiel le regarda faire avec un mélange de stupeur et de curiosité.

Des mains qui refusaient de porter des armes de destruction… Des mains capables de mettre une raclée à des démons et de les renvoyer en Enfer… Des mains si douces… Dean avait la sensation étrange de flotter dans un nuage, brume d'alcool et d'abattement. Mais cette odeur lui était familière… L'odeur de Castiel, mélange de gel douche bon marché, du miel que l'ange déchu affectionnait et d'autre chose, de Castiel… Une odeur humaine. Quelqu'un qui avait chu pour lui, qui ne… qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Quand les lèvres de Dean effleurèrent sa paume, Castiel ne sut pas comment réagir. La prise du chasseur sur sa main semblait faite d'acier. L'effleurement se transforma en pression humide, ce que Castiel comprit être un baiser. Il trembla un peu sous le choc. Puis Dean l'attira brusquement à lui et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation était étrange, le goût étonnant, et Castiel n'avait, dans sa courte vie mortelle, rien goûté de meilleur.

Castiel… C'était si bon de serrer à nouveau quelqu'un dans ses bras… Un toucher qui ne faisait pas mal… Un toucher qui…

Les bras de Dean encerclèrent sa taille et sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres de l'ange déchu. Mais avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se demander ce que Dean voulait, le chasseur s'écarta d'un coup, si violemment qu'il tomba à moitié du rebord de la fenêtre.

-Cas… Castiel, je…

L'ange déchu passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les sourcils levés. Puis il posa ses yeux bleus sur Dean qui se relevait en hâte.

-Je crois que je suis bourré, Cas… Je suis désolé…

Il recula en trébuchant et sortit en claquant la porte. Castiel baissa la tête et contempla la flasque au sol. L'alcool pouvait-il réellement faire faire des choses insensées aux humains ? Des choses qu'il ne désirerait jamais en temps normal ? Ce qui venait de se passer lui paraissait si irréel… Mais Dean et lui allaient vers cela non ? Dean n'avait-il pas fait une ouverture, lui demandant d'être patient…

Il se ressaisit et partit à la suite de Dean. Quoi que le chasseur ait décidé de faire, c'était imprudent dans son état.

Mais Dean était juste à l'extérieur, en train de s'asperger d'eau à l'aide d'un vieux tuyau d'arrosage.

Quelle soirée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Trente ans d'hétérosexualité remis en cause par une demi-flasque de whisky… Dean se repassa un coup d'eau. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas embrassé Castiel. Il avait… Il avait… Il avait embrassé Castiel. Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée ne l'avait jamais traversé avant… Après Raphaël et ses allusions… Il lâcha le tuyau et se tourna vers sa nouvelle Némésis. Ces derniers temps, il savait toujours quand Castiel était à proximité.

-Je vais au cimetière, j'ai peut-être manqué quelque chose.

Si seulement Castiel pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais évidemment après tout ce qu'il avait subi, après sa chute…

-D'accord.

Dean leva vivement les yeux sur lui.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Es-tu sûr que tu es en état ?

-Oui, je…J'ai les idées claires.

-Sois prudent, et téléphone si quelque chose ne va pas, murmura l'ange déchu avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

C'est tout ? Avait envie de demander le chasseur. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter la fortune, si Castiel avait décidé d'oublier l'incident ou plutôt de l'ignorer. Décidément, l'ange déchu ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, songea-t-il en remontant dans sa voiture.

Castiel regarda l'Impala sortir du parking avec inquiétude. Il avait senti qu'il ne devait pas insister, mais ce pressentiment, cette sensation que quelque chose allait mal tourner…

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre depuis le départ de Dean. Il était réellement préoccupé à présent. Il jeta un regard à son portable pour la énième fois depuis une heure. « _Si t'as besoin de me téléphoner quinze fois par jour au début, te gêne pas _»… C'était les mots même de Dean. Il n'avait pas de raison d'hésiter. Il saisit l'appareil, tapa sur le 1 et attendit.

-Ici Dean Weir, je suis pas là pour le moment, laissez un message.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean n'éteignait jamais son portable lorsqu'il partait sans Sam. Il se leva, récupéra sa veste en jeans et la lampe torche de secours de Dean et sortit. Dean lui avait montré comment appeler un taxi « au cas où », puisqu'il ne savait pas conduire. Il composa le numéro puis attendit devant le motel. Un taxi s'y présenta quelques minutes plus tard. La femme au volant était large et semblait méfiante, mais un sourire apparu lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Castiel Winchester ?

Il acquiesça et monta à l'arrière.

-Vous m'avez fait peur vous savez ? J'ai cru que c'était un de ces ados bizarres et drogués. Vous pensez, aller au cimetière à une heure pareille ! Mais bon, je suppose que vous allez voir de la famille, un gentil monsieur comme vous. Mais enfin, c'est quand même triste un cimetière à cette heure. Et dangereux. Vous serez prudent, hein ?

Castiel inclina la tête, son esprit ne s'arrêtant que sur « famille », « cimetière à cette heure » et « dangereux ». Il priait pour que Dean aille bien.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam et Adam avaient finalisé le piège en silence. Une seule ouverture avait été laissée libre, une fenêtre. Sam avait entendu l'Impala partir un peu plus tôt, donc Dean et Castiel n'était pas là. Il savait que son frère serait furieux, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Dean remette les pieds sur terre. Un toc-toc à la porte interrompit ses réflexions. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'approcha en silence de l'entrée.

-Qui est là ?

-Adam, demanda une faible voix de femme.

Le visage d'Adam s'éclaira.

-Maman ? Murmura-t-il.

-Adam, non !

Mais c'était trop tard, le garçon avait déjà ouvert la porte pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Sa mère, que Sam savait ne pas pouvoir être en vie. Il pointa son arme sur la femme.

-Adam ! C'est pas ta mère, éloigne-toi !

Le garçon commença à obéir tout en protestant :

-Mais c'est elle, reg…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les bras de sa « mère » venaient de se refermer sur lui comme un étau. Il toussa, se débattit, tenta de se dégager en vain, la femme riait comme une folle.

-Lâche-le !

Elle sourit avec cruauté.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Sam bondit, plus vite que la créature l'avait prévu apparemment, et tira dans le bras. La femme cria alors que du sang noir s'échappait de sa plaie. Mais elle ne relâcha pas son petit frère et ses yeux s'emplirent de haine. Ce fut la dernière chose dont Sam eut conscience, avant de sentir une violente douleur à la nuque et de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

-Sam ! S'écria Adam, terrifié, en voyant le corps inanimé s'effondrer.

L'homme maigre à lunette qui venait d'assommer son frère avec une lampe, ricana :

-Ce motel est une vraie passoire. Il y a une vieille aération au-dessus du lit, vous aviez pas vu n'est-ce pas ?

-Allons fiston, ronronna d'une voix mauvaise la chose qui singeait sa mère, fais un bon gros dodo pour môman.

Le choc contre son crâne le fit gémir, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance sous le violent coup de pied qu'elle lui administra dans les côtes puis sur le visage.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Dean, t'es une andouille finie !_ Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. _Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con ! Y a un trou sombre et suspect, n'importe quelle personne normale attend le jour pour rentrer, mais non, pas Dean Winchester !_ Cette chose n'attendait visiblement qu'une occasion de les séparer, et il avait foncé dans le piège comme un bleu.

Et Castiel, seul dans la chambre du motel, avec Sam qui avait fermé sa porte… S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'ange déchu parce que Dean avait été trop lâche pour le regarder en face après son baiser, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur de pierre. Et si Adam était blessé ou pire… Il trahirait une nouvelle fois son père ! Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas cette fois. Cas et Adam avaient besoin de lui, et Sam aussi…

Il refit le tour de la crypte, évitant les restes du cadavre de Joe Barton, et se forçant à ne pas regarder le cercueil contenant la mère d'Adam. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie... L'étrange vision lumineuse d'un ange tremblotant sur le sol lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il mit un moment à réaliser que c'était la lumière d'une torche au travers d'un vitrail au plafond qui avait créé cette ombre de lumière.

-A l'aide ! Cria-t-il, espérant que la personne en train de visiter le cimetière l'entende.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel alluma sa lampe de poche et se mit à chercher Dean en resserrant sa veste autour de lui. L'Impala était juste devant cette entrée-ci, mais le cimetière était vaste. Il n'osait pas appeler Dean à haute voix, et son portable ne répondait toujours pas. Il murmurait une prière à son père lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter.

-Dean ? Cria-t-il en réponse.

Castiel ? Castiel. Oh, son ange avait du génie.

-Cas, je suis dans une crypte en dessous ! La charogne a bouché le conduit et la porte est bloquée !

Castiel se pencha au dessus du tertre, au-delà du vitrail, et vit la porte de la crypte en contrebas. Elle était fermée par des planches de bois. Mais il remarqua également une vieille échelle un peu plus loin. Il s'empressa d'aller la chercher avant de remonter.

-Eloigne-toi du vitrail.

Il replaça sa lampe sur la surface de verre, vit l'ombre de Dean s'éloigner et eut un sourire ironique.

-Pardon Père.

Et il donna un coup de lampe dans le vitrail puis dégagea les morceaux de verre.

-Bien vu Cas, lui parvint la voix ironique de Dean, et maintenant ?

Il fit glisser l'échelle sans répondre. Dean s'y agrippa et remonta rapidement.

-T'es plein de surprise ce soir !

Il s'extirpa complètement du passage, et entraîna Castiel à sa suite vers l'Impala.

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher Sam et Adam ! Il y a des cadavres à moitiés dévorés en bas ! C'est une charogne et à mon avis, vu l'odeur, plusieurs charognes !

Il monta dans l'Impala et démarra en trombe, faisant à moitié tomber Castiel sur son siège.

-Ce sont des goules, analysa Castiel après que Dean lui ait expliqué, entre deux freinage presque contrôlés, ce qu'il avait vu dans la crypte.

-Oui, je sais ! Et je suis soulagé de pas avoir trouvé le cadavre du gosse au milieu, au moins lui, à priori, il est normal ! Mais y a une fausse Kate Milligan et un faux Joe Barton qui se baladent !

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam ouvrit les yeux en alerte. Il ne pouvait pas bouger les mains. Il se débattit un peu. Ses pieds aussi étaient attachés. Le plafond au-dessus de lui n'était pas celui du motel, on aurait dit une sorte de vieille grange. Il tourna la tête pour voir la « mère d'Adam » assise sur la table où il était sanglé. Elle se faisait les ongles avec son couteau en argent. Un peu plus loin, sur une autre table, Adam était pareillement fixé, toujours inconscient, et l'homme à lunette marchait en rond autour de lui, une expression avide sur les traits. Sam eut soudainement envie de vomir.

-De l'argent, marmonna-t-il avec un rictus dégoûté. Pas étonnant que ça marche pas sur vous, vous êtes pas des shapeshifter. Vous êtes des goules.

La femme se tourna vers lui avec un air pincé et haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve ce terme très raciste.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire torve aux lèvres et se pencha vers lui comme l'aurait fait une amante en train de séduire. Sam détourna vivement la tête et sentit avec répulsion les dents de la chose se saisir de son oreille alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

-Humm, de la viande fraîche, tellement meilleur que ce dont on avait l'habitude…

Sam se tourna vers elle, provocateur :

-J'aurais dû le savoir ! Mais les meurtres m'ont trompé… Les goules ne s'attaquent pas aux vivants. Vous êtes juste des charognards qui se nourrissent des cadavres et prenant la forme du dernier mort que vous avez dévoré.

-Et leurs pensées, et leurs souvenirs, commenta la voix aigre du petit homme qui s'approcha d'eux.

-Comme la mère de ce cher garçon, commenta « Kate » avec un sourire, on est ce qu'on mange en quelque sorte.

-Vous êtes des monstres.

L'homme eut un demi-sourire et retourna vers Adam pour lui entailler profondément le bras, laissant le sang jaillir à gros bouillon. Le garçon se réveilla dans un sursaut et un cri rauque.

-Adam ! Lâche-le espèce de…

-Sam ! Sam !

Adam se débattit contre ses liens avec force, complètement paniqué. Mais l'homme lui fourra un tissu dans la gorge.

-Tais-toi pour le moment, le gigot !

Et il se tourna à nouveau vers Sam.

-Espèce de quoi, continua la voix aigrelette, de monstre ? Tu utilise ce mot à profusion mais tu sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. Notre père était un monstre ? Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, personne de vivant s'entend. Il se nourrissait de cadavres. Et il a été tué par un monstre.

La femme coupa dans le bras de Sam avant de goûter à son sang. Des halètements impuissants se faisant entendre de la table d'Adam, Sam se contentant de serrer les dents.

-Un monstre qui s'appelait John Winchester.

L'homme plongea son doigt dans le flanc de Sam et celui-ci ne put retenir un grondement de douleur. Les grognements d'Adam s'étaient intensifiés. La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on ne peut vraiment pas parler tranquille ici !

Elle arracha le torchon qui couvrait la bouche du garçon.

-Vous… Vous avez tué ma mère…

-Exacte, baby, mais c'était il y a quelques jours, et j'ai faim. Et maintenant fais « Ah » choupinet.

Elle plaqua son pouce et son index sur ses joues pour le forcer à ouvrit la bouche. De son autre main elle tira sa langue, plantant ses ongles pour s'assurer une prise. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent.

-Non ! Non ! Pas ça !

Et elle mordit violement dans le muscle, arrachant la langue et la gobant comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. Le hurlement d'Adam déchira le silence.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le motel était vide et Dean absolument paniqué. La porte était à moitié arrachée et toutes les autres ouvertures avaient été murées, sauf une aération au-dessus du lit et la fenêtre entrouverte. Un piège, mais visiblement un piège qui avait raté. Les armes de Sam, même le couteau de Ruby, étaient toutes là. Aucune chance que son frère soit parti sans.

-Dean, le pick-up d'Adam est toujours devant !

Castiel se fraya un chemin aux milieux des débris de meuble jusqu'à lui.

-Comment allons-nous les retrouver, murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Dean se gratta la nuque dans un geste nerveux avant de hausser les épaules.

-J'en ai aucune… attends un peu.

Il s'approcha de la porte et s'accroupit. Une traînée noire courrait le long de la porte et s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Il passa son doigt dedans et l'approcha de son visage. Une pestilentielle odeur envahit ses narines.

-C'est du sang. Oh, bravo Sammy !

Il se tourna vers Castiel avec un demi-sourire.

-Suivons la piste, s'ils ont pas pris de véhicule, avec deux poids morts sur les bras, ils ont pas pu aller loin !

Castiel acquiesça et récupéra le couteau de Ruby. L'ange déchu arborait un air résolu et une flamme couvait dans ses yeux clairs. Dean s'en sentit rassuré quelque part. Même s'il savait que Castiel n'était plus un ange, dans de tels moments, il faisait parfaitement illusion.

___________________________________________________________________________

Du sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons de la bouche d'Adam, et les sanglots compulsifs du garçon nourrissaient la profonde colère qui grondait en Sam. Il regarda la goule revenir vers lui en tirant sur ses liens, bandant ses muscles de toutes ses forces.

- Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Notre père. Grâce à ton papa, nous avons dû à grandir tous seuls ! Au moins, on pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre.

-Comme toi et Dean, continua l'homme, inséparables…

Adam sanglotait toujours et Sam cracha :

-Laissez le petit tranquille !

La femme secoua la tête, et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Ca a été très dur de vous séparer.

Elle but un peu de son sang, salement, en bavant sur son bras avant de se redresser.

-Et pendant près de 20 ans, on a vécu comme des rats…

L'homme, qui se rapprochait d'Adam, continua :

-De cimetière en cimetière, toute cette chair puante.

-Et puis on a pensé, hey, pourquoi pas mastiquer plus frais ?

-Et on savait exactement où commencer…

Il se pencha sur Adam, dont la pâleur était quasi-cadavérique et ouvrit la bouche. Sam ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre un son, presqu'un craquement, lorsque les dents arrachèrent les chairs avec violence, et le cri d'Adam déchira une nouvelle fois le silence. Il tenta de supplier, mais sa voix ne sortait plus correctement, et les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge n'en étaient que plus pitoyables. Un deuxième coup de dent avec le même effet le fit flancher.

-La revanche, c'est jamais fini, pas vrai Sam ? Ricana l'homme, c'est bien ce que tu as dit à Adam, n'est-ce pas ? Nous écoutions, tu vois… Et maintenant, tu crois qu'il a compris ?

Nouvelle bouchée, nouveau cri, Sam ouvrit les yeux. Les entrailles d'Adam commençaient à être visibles, mais malheureusement le garçon n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Il geignait, les yeux bouffis de larme. _Dean, dépêche-toi…_

Adam n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il n'entendait à part ses propres cris qui déchiraient sa gorge, sa langue le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son ventre était brûlant, l'air passait dessus comme des milliers de poignards. Et il allait mourir. C'était une certitude. On ne pouvait pas survivre à de telles blessures. Il n'était pas pre-med pour rien. Cette pensée l'aurait presque fait rire, s'il n'avait pas eu si mal. Juste après avoir découvert ses frères… Il allait mourir. Son esprit s'enfiévrait, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir, mais tout se brouillait autour de lui.

-D'abord ça à été le copain poulet de ton papounet, ensuite sa pétasse…

Elle se pencha en avant, alors qu'un autre coup de dent accompagné d'un cri retentissait.

-Et puis on a voulu s'en prendre au fiston, mais il était toujours avec la famille de son ami, jamais seul, une vraie horreur… Et on l'a entendu téléphoner. On l'a suivi… On attendait John, on avait presque peur, mais on était ravi… Et voilà que ce sont ses fils qui se sont pointés. Oh, ben tant pis. Une vengeance, un peu décevante certes, mais au moins, elle sera complète !

Un cri perçant ponctua sa phrase.

-Tu entends ça, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, c'est ton petit frère qui souffre le martyr. Il va mourir, tu sais ? Ensuite, ça sera ton tour. Et après, ton grand frère et son petit ami. Je suis sûr que ce sera mignon, quand j'arracherai cette paire d'yeux bleus devant ceux de Dean… J'ai bien envie de prendre son apparence à ce petit brun, je suis sûr que je pourrais draguer pleins de minettes et me remplir la panse !

Sam eut un bref sourire ironique en imaginant la quantité de chose que cette saloperie se retrouverait à devoir intégrer si elle dévorait Castiel, mais la situation ne prêtait vraiment pas à rire.

-On va se nourrir de vous deux doucement et pleinement, Dean va pas nous interrompre cette fois-ci.

Adam eut un gémissement rauque, alors que la créature mordait sa jambe, arrachant chair et tissus. Il ne semblait plus qu'à moitié conscient, incapable de crier davantage. La femme tapa dans ses mains avec joie, comme une petite fille morbide en lançant à Sam :

-C'est bientôt à toi mon chou…

-Ca m'étonnerait !

Sam eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre la voix de son frère qu'un coup de fusil à pompe claqua, décapitant « Kate » sous l'impact. Sam se redressa autant que faire se peut, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue. « Joe » s'était jeté sur Dean, violemment, et les deux étaient tombés au sol, luttant dans une implacable mêlée, la maigreur apparente de « Joe » compensée par la force surnaturelle de la goule.

-Adam !

Castiel se précipita vers le corps éventré, sentant son estomac humain se rebeller contre la vue et l'odeur des entrailles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, son cœur battant la chamade. Le chasseur avait déjà repris le dessus, et était en train de broyer la tête de son adversaire à l'aide d'une pince multiprise, s'éclaboussant de sang, mais visiblement hors de danger.

Il reporta son attention sur le garçon et tentait de défaire maladroitement ses liens lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage ensanglanté d'Adam. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, le regard vitreux et son souffle était erratique, sifflant. Il était en train de mourir. Ses plaies étaient trop sévères. L'ange déchu lâcha les liens et posa sa main contre la joue creusée. Les yeux s'entrouvrirent un peu plus et se levèrent sur lui.

-Ca…i…el…

Seigneur, la langue du garçon… L'ange déchu tomba à genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Adam.

-Sed, et si ambulavero in medio umbrae mortis, commença doucement Castiel, sans même s'en apercevoir, sa voix se perdant dans la prière.

-Adam !

Sam tomba à genou aux côtés de Castiel, ses mains s'agitant au dessus de son corps, incapable de le toucher, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dean resta en arrière, les yeux fermé, la tête basse, les poings serrés. Il avait échoué à protéger le garçon. Il n'avait pas pu… Il…

-Non timebo malum quoniam tu mecum es virga tua et baculus tuus ipsa consolabuntur me.

L'ange déchu sentit une brûlure contre son sein qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux et glisser sa main dans sa veste. Ses doigts frôlèrent, puis se refermèrent sur un petit objet. Le bijou. Le talisman de guérison offert par Raphaël. Le poisson brûlait sa paume, et il sut que cela devait être.

-Sam, déclara-t-il avec autorité, éloigne-toi. Toi aussi Dean.

Sam posa un regard perplexe et un peu en colère sur lui, puis sur le bijou.

-Quoi ? Cas, qu'est-ce tu veux faire ?

Dean fit un pas en avant.

-Cas ?

Il aperçut le poisson et comprit. Il attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Sam trébucha un peu et suivit le mouvement, en se débattant un peu.

-Mais…

-Silence, coupa Castiel, chaque seconde compte.

Il serra le poisson entre ses deux mains jointes et ferma les yeux pour prier. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans la grange, s'enveloppant autour d'un langage que les Winchester ne comprenaient pas. Une lueur naquit entre ses doigts, se répandant autour de lui, véritable halo de pureté.

Dean sentit une humidité traîtresse sur ses joues… Il se sentait comme conforté, comme… comme quand Mary venait prier avec lui, le soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, son baiser sur son front… Sam, endormi contre lui, dans l'Impala... Castiel… Son ange et ses fervents yeux azurs…

Sam pleurait à chaudes larmes… Il revoyait le sourire de Jessica, ses bras tendres et accueillants, l'imaginait en robe de mariée, la joie illuminant son visage… Dean, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le serrant dans ses bras, le protégeant de tout mal…

Castiel ravala ses larmes, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs… Le Paradis… Les siens… leurs pensées, leurs présences… Dean… Dean son courage, sa générosité… Dean, si protecteur… Son amour mortel… Un sourire illumina ses traits, alors qu'il terminait sa prière.

Les chasseurs regardèrent avec surprise le halo prendre la forme de deux grandes ailes blanches prenant naissance entre les omoplates de l'ange déchu et les entourant, lui et Adam. Le plafond explosa sans qu'aucun débris ne retombe et une pâle lueur semblant presque ruisseler du ciel inonda la grange en un vaporeux nuage. La lumière devint aveuglante, et un battement d'aile retentit avant que tout ne disparaisse en un battement de cil.

Adam sombrait dans un sommeil mortel, toute sensation se dissolvant dans le néant, lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'un vent le retenait, l'enveloppant dans des milliers de bras aimants. Un cœur de voix murmurait des mots incompréhensibles… Et puis une lueur, si vive, si douce… Je suis mort, songea-t-il, confus… Mais la douleur soudaine qui envahit son corps le démentit. Il sentait ses chairs se refermer, ses muscles se reformer, ses organes se battre pour recommencer à fonctionner…la violence du choc le fit gémir, et il pleura presque en sentant sa langue se mouvoir dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage tendre de sa mère, penchée sur lui. Elle parlait mais il n'entendait rien… Elle sourit, posa un baiser sur son front et se dissipa dans la lumière… _Maman, maman, reviens, me laisse pas…_ Mais la lumière diminuait et bientôt seul resta un être radieux, penché sur lui, les mains jointes, deux célestes ailes blanches l'entourant… Des yeux bleus magnifiques le contemplaient brillants de larmes… Non… Une telle créature ne devrait pas pleurer… Puis il reconnu les traits, les lèvres pleines, les yeux clairs…

-Castiel, murmura-t-il avec émerveillement.

L'être se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le front. Alors la lumière disparut et Adam sentit des ténèbres bienfaisantes l'appeler en leur sein. Il se laissa aller et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Castiel prit une inspiration et se laissa glisser au sol, le bijou tombant dans un tintement métallique, vidé de sa substance. Il avait réussi. Il ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues, tant le soulagement était intense. Il sentait son corps humain trembler d'épuisement, et il ferma les yeux, juste pour une minute…

Sam et Dean étaient cloués sur place. Le spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté était trop merveilleux, trop solennel, pour qu'ils osassent bouger. Mais quand Castiel s'effondra à terre, Dean fut à ses cotés en un instant. Il souleva délicatement le torse de Castiel et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine pour prendre son pouls. Sam s'était approché d'Adam, émerveillé et n'osant presque pas s'avancer. Il prit le pouls de son petit frère.

-Alors ? Demanda Dean.

-Il dort, murmura Sam, Dean, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le chasseur tenta une moue amusée, mais avec un résultat.

-Le cadeau de Raphi. Le truc sensé soigné Pamela, elle va être furax d'ailleurs…

-Mais on aurait dit que Cas…

Dean grogna, et plus tard il mettrait cette phrase sur le compte d'une fatigue excessive :

-Castiel, l'appelle pas Cas, tu veux ?

-Pourquoi, tu le fais bien toi ?

-Oui, mais…

Se rendant compte du caractère soit très gamin soit très dangereux de la discussion, il secoua la tête.

-Peu importe, en tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi Cas a eu l'air d'être à nouveau dopé aux plumes, mais là, il est toujours humain.

-On devrait retourner au motel, c'est fini ici. Tu prends Cas…tiel, je m'occupe d'Adam.

Dean hocha la tête, heureux que Sam ait respecté son souhait, même s'il l'avait fait avec un ton semi-sarcastique. Il vit son frère soulever délicatement le gamin dans ses bras et s'en aller lentement. Puis il pencha la tête vers Castiel. Il ne pourrait certainement pas le soulever comme une épouse, comme Sam l'avait fait avec Adam. Et le mettre sur son dos ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il tapota la joue de l'ange déchu.

-Hey, Cas, réveille-toi.

Le visage de Castiel était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Il ressemblait à l'idée confuse que Dean se faisait des anges, étant enfant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la courbe pleine de ses lèvres. Il connaissait leur goût et leur texture à présent... Il secoua la tête et redonna une tape sur la joue de l'ange déchu.

-Aller Cas ! Il faut renter à la maison, se déshabiller et après je te laisse dormir…

Les yeux de l'ange s'entrouvrirent et il cligna des paupières pendant un instant. Il leva ses orbes endormis sur Dean.

-Dee…

Dean sourit à ça et l'aida à se redresser. Il le regarda avec affection se frotter les yeux comme un enfant.

-T'as assuré, Cas. Merci.

L'ange déchu hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Dean l'aida à se relever et tous deux rejoignirent l'Impala.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Il ne vous reste qu'à tourner la page ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

_**

* * *

My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 19: Patient love

* * *

**_

-Va falloir leur laisser un gros pourboire, constata Dean en fermant tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre de Sam et Adam.

Ils avaient décidé d'abandonner cette dernière, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, pour se regrouper dans celle de Dean et Castiel.

-Ca nous change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, commenta Sam en entrant dans ladite chambre, il y a même pas de symbole ensanglanté cette fois.

Adam était allongé sur le lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules et dormant à poings fermés. Castiel était à son chevet et priait à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Adam ? Questionna Dean à voix basse.

Sam le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-A ton avis ?

-Non, Sam, on peut pas l'amener avec nous.

-Parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'il pourra ou voudra reprendre une vie normale après ce qu'il a vécu ? On l'amène chez Bobby, là où il sera en sûreté et ou il pourra apprendre à devenir un chasseur digne de ce nom. C'est notre frère…

-Et tu veux en faire un petit soldat ?

-C'est la guerre, Dean, que ça te plaise ou non, on a besoin de soldats. Et crois-moi, il sera bien mieux du côté de ceux qui sont capables de se battre que du côté de ceux qui subiront de plein fouet l'Apocalypse. De la viande, Dean, c'est tout ce qu'il est, s'il reste ici.

Sam s'écarta de son frère et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. Son frère aîné n'insista pas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Sam avait raison, du moins en partie. Il se détourna brusquement de la scène et attrapa sa veste.

-Je vais chercher à bouffer, il y a des chances qu'il ait faim lorsqu'il se réveillera, et de toute façon, moi, je crève la dalle.

Castiel leva la tête.

-Puis-je venir ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il prit soin de ne pas le montrer, mais il était reconnaissant que Castiel soit là. Ils sortirent tous les deux du motel, montèrent dans l'Impala et roulèrent jusqu'au 7/11 le plus proche. La vive lumière qui s'échappait des murs vitrés fit cligner Castiel des yeux. Il suivit Dean à l'intérieur.

-Je vais me prendre un hamburger, la même chose pour Adam, c'est clair qu'il mange pas assez ce gosse, voilà le sandwich salade-tofu de Sam, c'est encore vivant ce truc, j'en suis sûr… Une tarte entière, pour quatre je crois que ça s'impose, un pack de Despe… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ?

Castiel regarda l'étalage de sandwichs d'un œil dubitatif. Rien ne lui disait vraiment… Il ne trouvait pas cette nourriture très appétissante. Il tendit la main et prit une canette de soupe Campbell's.

-Une soupe ? Cas, sérieusement ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas très faim.

Dean plissa les yeux en jetant un regard calculateur à son compagnon. Puis il s'éloigna brusquement vers un autre rayon.

-Dean ? Castiel le suivit pour le voir récupérer un sachet sur une étagère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur lui mit un sachet de biscuits marqué « Oreos » sous le nez.

-Pour quand tu auras faim. Tu remarqueras que j'ai dit « quand » et pas « si ». Parce que c'est pas cette soupe qui va te caler. Allez viens.

Ils payèrent au comptoir sous le regard amorphe d'un jeune homme maigre. Mais en sortant, Dean ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers l'Impala. Il y avait un petit parc juste à côté du magasin et, quoiqu'il fût fermé, Dean passa aisément au-dessus de la barrière, entraînant Castiel à sa suite. L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils mais le suivit. Dean se laissa tomber sur un des bancs, posant le sac au sol et s'étalant contre le dossier, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Castiel s'assit à ses côtés et croisa les mains. Un silence agréable s'installa, dans l'air frais de la nuit. Puis Dean se mit à parler à voix basse.

-Adam, Cas, je sais pas quoi faire avec lui… Il est si… Je sais pas. Confiant ? Il boit tous les mots qui sortent de ma bouche et de celle de Sam. Il est pas fait pour ça… Il mérite pas de…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire Dean. Et d'une certaine façon, il était certain que Dean avait déjà accepté le fait qu'Adam ferait partie de la vie des Winchester…

-Sa confiance est un cadeau. Il me fait penser à toi.

Dean leva un sourcil et tourna les yeux vers l'ange déchu.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi confiant.

Castiel leva les yeux pour contempler le ciel étoilé avec nostalgie. Il sentait s'éveiller son désir de voler plus fort que jamais. Et il se souvenait de l'enfant que Dean avait été. Il pensait aussi à l'homme qui avait offert son cœur à une splendide jeune fille…

-Si. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Le silence s'installa. Dean ne voulait pas penser à l'enfant qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

-Il est comme toi et Sam, murmura Castiel, il est profondément bon. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu le soigner, notre Père ne l'aurait pas permis.

-Je suis plus vraiment sûr de Sam…

Il avait dit ses mots d'un ton coupable, très bas.

-J'ai toujours été persuadé que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour mo.. pour la famille… A présent, j'en suis plus si sûr…

-Mais Adam est votre famille, Dean. Ce que Sam fait, il le fait pour votre famille.

-Il a pas été élevé avec nous… Il sait pas…

-Mais tu le considère déjà comme ton frère, non ? Pourquoi ne pas le voir comme un cadeau du ciel, une bénédiction ? Toi et Sam, vous n'êtes pas seuls, et lui il est votre sang… Il sera encore plus proche de vous que tous les autres, sauf Bobby peut-être.

Dean eut un demi-sourire presque… affectueux ? En tout cas, il réchauffa le cœur de Castiel.

-Sauf Bobby…et toi, Cas. Même si je voulais pas au début, on dirait bien que tu t'es fait ton trou dans notre petit monde à Sam et à moi…

_Surtout dans le mien d'ailleurs_, songea-t-il en fixant les yeux si bleus habituellement, mais auxquels la lumière vacillante des lampadaires donnait une teinte presque argenté.

_Je suis heureux, Dean_, songea l'ange déchu, qui savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire cela à haute voix, _il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être plus qu'ici en ce moment_. Il prit une inspiration et, dans un geste hésitant, se pencha en avant.

Dean se doutait de ce que l'ange déchu prévoyait de faire, mais il ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas, même quand les lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour approfondir le baiser, mais profita pleinement de l'attention. Il n'était pas vraiment possible d'être maladroit en embrassant aussi chastement, et ce que Cas souffrait d'hésitation, il le compensait par l'évidente tendresse du geste. Il commençait tout juste à ressentir un étirement caractéristique au niveau du pantalon lorsque l'ange déchu s'écarta et détourna la tête.

-Tu sais, murmura Dean avec un rire étouffé et un peu gêné, embrasser quelqu'un, comme ça au clair de lune, c'est terriblement cliché.

Castiel leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-La lune est cachée par les nuages, Dean, elle ne nous éclaire pas.

Dean sourit un peu plus puis se tut. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer ce que lui et Castiel vivaient comme une relation gay. Les homo, c'était un couple avec au moins une espèce d'efféminé et qui discutait chiffons ou quelque chose du genre… Dean avait été élevé avec ce genre de vision, qu'il savait réductrice, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager les choses ainsi. Etre gay, c'est être différent des hommes, c'est être juste… Il ne savait pas trop, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas gay. Et Cas non plus… Donc…

Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de penser en rond. Il se redressa et récupéra le sac.

-Allez, viens, Sam va être insupportable si on le laisse l'estomac vide trop longtemps.

___________________________________________________________________________

Adam dormait toujours comme un bébé, et Sam n'avait laissé qu'une lampe de chevet allumé. Il était allongé sur l'autre lit, les mains derrière la tête. Dean lui envoya son sandwich et une bière et s'installa à la table pour entamer son hamburger avec un grognement d'appréciation. Castiel récupéra sa canette de soupe et l'ouvrit, et se figea, les mains l'entourant.

-Cas ? Questionna Dean, la bouche pleine.

-Avant… avant, je pouvais chauffer les choses avec juste un bref contact. C'est étrange de ne plus pouvoir le faire…

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres et, voyant l'expression triste de Castiel, reposa son sandwich.

-Attends une seconde, je reviens.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce. Castiel jeta un regard à Sam qui haussa les épaules en finissant son sandwich. Un instant plus tard, Dean revint avec un chalumeau en main qu'il se dépêcha de brancher.

-Dean ? Questionna Castiel, incertain.

-Tu vois, Cas, nous pauvres mortels avons eu à inventer des moyens de faire chauffer notre soupe nous-même.

Il dépiauta la canette de son film en papier et la fit cuire dans un geste un peu acrobatique. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il présenta fièrement à Castiel la canette chauffée et entourée d'un vieux torchon, avant de se tourner vers Sam.

-Et vous, môssieur le pessimiste, vous voyez que j'avais raison sur la nécessité d'avoir un chalumeau dans nos affaires.

Sam eut un bref sourire taquin.

-Si je me souviens bien, môssieur le prévoyant, vos mots exacts étaient « histoire de pouvoir griller le prochain Rugaru ou tout autre bestiau du même genre »… Je vois effectivement tout le danger que représente cette cannette.

Dean eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Détail, mon cher, détail. Le fait est que j'avais raison.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Castiel sourit en buvant sa soupe. Il était bon de voir les Winchester recommencer à se taquiner, même si ça n'était qu'un bref répit.

-Merci, Dean, souffla-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Le chasseur eut un demi-sourire et posa la main sur le bras de Castiel.

-Pas de problème, Cas…

Il manqua le regard surpris de Sam. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ca n'était pas tant le fait que Dean toucha Castiel, c'était loin d'être la première fois, mais il l'avait fait si… naturellement… sans même le noter. Et Dean n'était pas du genre tactile. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il paraissait presqu'inexorable qu'un jour Dean passerait au-delà de ses préjugés… mais dans combien de temps, ça c'était une autre histoire. Castiel se faisait une place dans le cœur de Dean à laquelle Sam n'aurait jamais accès… Il n'aimait pas trop le pincement au cœur et le sentiment de colère que cela occasionnait. Il serait toujours numéro 1 pour Dean, se répéta-t-il en voyant son frère donner un coup d'épaule amicale contre celle de Cas en le taquinant sur l'une ou l'autre phrase de l'ange déchu. Puis il posa les yeux sur la forme endormie d'Adam. Il y avait plus urgent à penser.

-Bon, finit par dire Dean après sa troisième part de tarte, il est temps de rejoindre le môme dans lala land. Je vais me mettre là.

Il étendit une couverture au sol, et une idée machiavélique naquit dans l'esprit de Sam.

- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas la peine. Regarde, le lit est suffisamment grand pour toi et Cas, vu que vous êtes tous les deux des petites tailles, moi je vais dormir par terre.

L'expression de Dean à ce moment n'avait pas de prix. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, pendant que Castiel, ne voyant visiblement aucun sous-entendu à la proposition de Sam, se déshabillait, exception faite de son tee-shirt et de son boxer, et se glissait dans le lit.

Dean ne savait pas par quoi il devait être le plus outré : que Sam se moque ouvertement de lui, qu'il l'encourage à rentrer dans le lit de Castiel ou qu'il le dise de petite taille. Il regarda Castiel se glisser entre les draps et revint sur le sourire amusé de Sam qui fit bouger ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

-Cette fois c'est la guerre, grand perche, marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour que Sam l'entende.

-Quand tu veux, crétin, rétorqua Sam avec un demi-sourire arrogant.

Puis l'aîné reprit d'une voix normale :

-Non, c'est bon, profite du lit Cas, je vais dormir au sol comme Sam.

Castiel se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés, semblant déjà à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.

-Mais c'est idiot, Dean. Comme Sam l'a dit, il y a de la place. Et puis, il n'y a qu'une seule couverture en plus.

Dean leva les mains en signe de dénégation.

-Je pourrais aller en chercher dans l'autre chambre.

Mais Sam se glissa derrière lui et le poussa vers le lit d'une pression judicieusement placée.

-Meuh non, Dean, ne fais pas l'andouille. Et puis quoi ? Tu as peur de faire un geste que tu pourrais regretter ?

Et, avec un sourire faussement innocent, Sam eut le culot d'éteindre la lumière, de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux, prenant bien toute la place possible, pour que, entre lui, la table et les lits, il n'y ait plus aucune place par terre. Dean le foudroya du regard, avant de tourner la tête vers un adorable Castiel à moitié endormi. Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Ok, ok.

Il se glissa à côté de l'ange déchu, tentant, malgré l'espace étroit, de le toucher le moins possible.

-Tu gardes tes vêtements pour dormir, Dean, questionna innocemment Castiel, ce doit être inconfortable.

Un petit rire suspect se fit entendre depuis le sol, et Dean se jura que sa vengeance serait lente et douloureuse.

-T'inquiète, Cas, répondit-il à voix basse. Dors.

Il entendit le souffle de Castiel devenir régulier et ne put s'empêcher de se redresser, pour contempler une nouvelle fois le visage apaisé. Castiel était fascinant, à la fois par son étonnante beauté, pour un homme, et par cette innocence qu'aucun homme de plus de trente ans ne pouvait posséder. Son ange… Dean laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et se força à fermer les yeux pour éviter d'autres pensées qui seraient autrement plus dérangeantes…

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean n'identifia pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais une vie de chasseur lui avait appris à être alerte en une seconde et demi. Il ouvrit les yeux, et trois détails flagrants lui apparurent dans l'ordre croissant de gravité. Premièrement, il ne faisait pas encore jour, ce qui était un crime en soi. Deuxièmement, il y avait un poids chaud et confortable sur sa poitrine, et un souffle qui caressait son cou. Et enfin, Sam était debout, au pied du lit, son portable levé, et le clic qui avait réveillé Dean était celui du flash de l'appareil photo intégré à la maudite machine.

-Salut, Dean, déclara Sam d'un ton décidément trop joyeux, tu as bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte tôt, non ?

-Samuel Winchester, tu es un homme mort, gronda l'aîné en se redressant.

Castiel eut un petit miaulement de désapprobation - il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire ce son - et s'enfonça un peu plus contre la poitrine du chasseur, sa main attrapant le tee-shirt sous ses doigts pour empêcher son oreiller de s'en aller.

-Humhum, approuva Sam avec un grand sourire, je vois ça. Bon, puisque je suis un petit frère génial, je vais aller chercher le petit-déj. Comme ça, quand je reviendrai, tu auras peut-être réussi à te libérer de tes… obligations, hm ?

Et il sortit d'un pas vif. Dean jura de manière inventive et se laissa retomber sur les coussins. C'était idiot à dire, mais après tout Sam étant sorti et Adam étant abonné au marchand de sable, il n'y avait aucun témoin pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir le cœur à réveiller l'adorable créature endormie sur lui.

-Cas… Murmura-t-il tout de même après un moment.

Parce que si Sam rentrait et les trouvait toujours comme ça, il serait décrédibilisé à vie. Mais en un sens, c'était si bon de voir un Sam détendu et joueur. Ca n'était presque plus arrivé depuis… depuis le deal.

-Castiel, wakey wakey…

Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de l'ange déchu et celui-ci papillonna des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose comme « pas tout de suite… ».

-On doit prendre le large, Cas. Imagine quand le manager va voir l'état de l'autre chambre.

L'ange déchu se redressa un peu et se frotta les yeux, encore confus. Dean se leva et s'étira.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain, après avoir collecté des vêtements à peu près propres. Castiel bailla et s'étira à son tour, d'instinct. Ses muscles semblaient ne pas être très coopératifs. Des courbatures.

Puis il vit Adam, toujours endormi, vivant, grâce à lui ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il adressa immédiatement une prière de remerciement à Raphaël, regrettant que l'Archange ne puisse lui répondre comme lorsqu'il était un ange. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha du lit d'Adam. Le garçon dormait sur le dos, d'un sommeil paisible, induit par le talisman. Bientôt, Castiel le savait, ses nuits seraient envahies de cauchemars. Il hésitait à le réveiller… Il avait l'air si tranquille.

-Adam, finit-il par chuchoter en tapotant l'épaule du garçon.

-Castiel, murmura celui-ci en réponse, en ouvrant les paupières, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'ange déchu s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu as été sauvé par un miracle, Adam. C'était la volonté de Dieu.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant, regardant autour de lui d'un air inquisiteur. Que s'était-il passé. ? Pourquoi… Il avait du mal à se sortir du brouillard de ses rêves.

-Je t'aurais jamais pris pour une grenouille de bénitier, commenta-t-il enfin.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension avant de murmurer.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Adam se gratta le menton puis plongea son regard dans les orbes azurés, et tout lui revint. Les goules, la torture, il se mit à trembler, Dean, il y avait eu Dean… Puis une lumière, les anges, un cœur divin, sa mère… Et Castiel.

-Mon Dieu, lâcha-t-il involontairement, trop bouleversé pour en dire plus.

Castiel acquiesça.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement, s'écria le garçon en posant ses mains sur la poitrine si humaine de Castiel, tu avais… ce halo…

Castiel baissa les yeux.

-Je suis humain, comme toi, Adam. Mais avant… Avant, j'étais un ange au service du Seigneur.

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible… Oh, il avait bien vu des tas de film avec des anges, des anges déchus… etc… mais il les avait toujours trouvé quiches. Et là, voilà que Castiel… que… Castiel ? C'était bien un nom d'ange, ça. Et puis le halo, les ailes…

-Quand on s'est rencontré, tu étais un ange ? C'est comme ça que tu m'as soigné ? Tu as chu, là, maintenant ?

Castiel sourit, avec une certaine amertume, en secouant la tête.

-J'ai chu il y a quelques semaines, pour un crime qui ne te concerne pas. Mais Raphaël, l'archange Raphaël, nous avait offert à Dean et à moi un talisman capable de guérir. Pour l'utiliser, il faut avoir une foi si forte qu'elle transcende le corps et libère l'esprit. C'est la manifestation de ma foi que tu as vu, une expression du Divin.

Adam se mordit la lèvre.

-Ma mère… Il y avait ma mère dans le halo, je l'ai vu. Ca veut dire qu'elle est au Paradis ?

Castiel sourit, et ce sourire illumina son visage d'une lueur magique. _Comment peut-on ne pas l'aimer_, songea Adam en le contemplant, _c'est un ange. Il est magnifique._

-Je suis sûr que ta mère a trouvé le repos des Justes.

Le garçon sourit un peu timidement et se leva en se frottant le visage.

-C'est dingue, finit-il par dire avec un petit rire un peu hystérique, il y a une semaine je découvrais que les créatures maléfiques existent toutes sans exception. Et aujourd'hui, je découvre qu'il en va de même pour Dieu et ses anges…

Castiel se leva pour le rejoindre et se placer à côté de lui.

-Cela te réconforte ?

Adam acquiesça farouchement.

-Un peu que ça me réconforte, je commençais vraiment à croire que le monde n'était que mal et ténèbres.

-Et t'avais pas tort, trancha la voix froide de Dean qui sortait de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, te fies pas aux apparences, Adam. Castiel est spécial, c'est pour ça qu'il a chu. La plupart des anges sont de vrais connards, cruels et manipulateurs.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et lança un regard désapprobateur au chasseur.

-C'est faux, Dean.

Le « mais oui, c'est ça » de Dean le blessa plus qu'il ne voulu l'admettre.

-Mais il est vrai que les anges sont avant tout des guerriers, Adam, aux ordres express du Paradis et du Seigneur. Souvent, ils ne comprennent et ne s'intéressent que très peu aux Humains, pour des raisons qui ne sont pas totalement incompréhensibles. Tout cela est complexe, mais Dieu veille sur les Hommes, de cela, ne doute pas.

Dean émit un son ambigu à ça mais n'ajouta rien. Sam entra à ce moment, ramenant quatre gobelets de café et une tarte supplémentaire.

-Je vais me doucher, annonça Castiel.

-Vas-y, Dieu merci, l'eau froide est réparée.

Castiel serra les dents pour le nom du Seigneur utilisé en vain, mais s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Adam, il faut qu'on parle, entendit-il Sam dire avant d'enclencher le jet d'eau.

Sam offrit une part de tarte et un gobelet à son petit frère et regarda Adam manger pendant un instant.

-Vous savez pas quoi faire de moi, hein ? Questionna Adam à voix basse.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard puis Sam prit la parole.

-On sait ce que l'on devrait faire, mais cela dépend aussi de toi.

Dean eut un haussement d'épaule et enfourna ce qui restait de sa part de tarte. Pour Adam la réponse était évidente. Il n'avait plus personne, à part ses frères… et Castiel. Et retourner à l'université, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était impossible. Il y avait tant à découvrir là-dehors. Et ça n'était pas comme s'il allait pouvoir vivre sans la crainte perpétuelle de voir surgir l'un ou l'autre affreuseté prête à la dévorer. Cela allait être suffisamment dur de toujours se rappeler cette chose qui avait l'apparence de sa mère…

-Je veux venir avec vous.

Sam eut un sourire, mais Dean fronça les sourcils. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se faire une place auprès de son frère aîné, apparemment.

-On va t'emmener chez un ami de papa : Bobby, expliqua Sam, C'est un vieux chasseur, très calé, et un peu grognon. Là-bas on pourra continuer à t'entraîner.

Adam acquiesça, retenant un « j'espère que ça vous gêne pas », d'une part parce qu'il soupçonnait ses frères de ne pas prendre leurs décisions à la légère et d'autres part parce que, très égoïstement, il ne voulait pas les voir changer d'avis.

-Tu vas rassembler un sac ou deux de tes affaires, mais pas plus. Un chasseur voyage toujours léger.

Dean jeta les restes de son déjeuner dans la poubelle, récupéra son sac et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

-Si tu as de l'argent sur un compte ou quoi que ça soit d'autre, retire-le. Il ne faut pas que la police puisse te tracer.

Adam hocha la tête et prit son tour à la salle de bain.

___________________________________________________________________________

Deux heures plus tard, Adam chargeait ses affaires dans l'Impala, dont le coffre commençait à être un peu surchargé.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire un dernier arrêt ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse en grimpant à côté de Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête.

-Où ?

Le garçon donna une adresse. Un joli petit pavillon quelques rues plus loin. Adam prit une inspiration et sortit de la voiture.

-Aucune connexion, Sam, c'est bien ce que tu as dit.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard orageux, mais Sam acquiesça. Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Adam savait qu'il était bien moins sûr de ce qu'il allait faire que ce qu'il laissait paraître, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il monta la volée de marche le guidant au seuil de la maison et frappa à la porte blanche. Il attendit quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit.

Dean regarda avec curiosité un jeune homme roux, un peu plus grand qu'Adam et fortement musclé sortir de la maison.

-Adam ! Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiété. Pourquoi tu réponds plus à ton portable ? Ils ont du nouveau avec ta mère ?

Le garçon baissa la tête et secoua la tête.

-Elle est morte… Et mon père aussi…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Entre, maman faisait du café. Un bon petit déjeuner te fera du bien.

Il prit Adam par le bras, mais le garçon résista.

-Adam ?

-Je dois partir Jessie. Je vais vivre avec mes frères.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture.

-Tes frères ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en avais…

-Je l'ai découvert juste maintenant. Ce sont les fils de mon père.

-Et tu vas vivre avec eux ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

Mais Adam secoua la tête.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Et tu reviens quand à l'Uni ?

Adam sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à l'idée de l'Université, de ses cours et ses amis.

-Je reviens pas.

-Quoi !? Adam, je sais que c'est très dur ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais tu peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air. Ecoute, reste avec tes frères ce semestre j'en parlerais à la direction, considérant les circonstances, je…

-Non, Jessie, tu comprends pas. Je veux plus être médecin.

-Mais ça a toujours été ton rêve ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si tu fais pas médecine.

-Je…

Mais il fut forcé de s'interrompre. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Jessie. Il commençait à comprendre ce que lui avait dit Sam.

-Je… Je sais plus, Jess. Ecoute… Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Pour cette année, je veux ne plus me poser de question sur rien…

Le roux lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête.

-Viens habiter ici, Adam. Je me sens pas tranquille de te voir partir comme ça… Tu pourrais voir tes frères ici, non ?

Adam eut un sourire douloureux.

-Adam ?

Le garçon regarda le visage anxieux de son ami et prit une inspiration. Il se dégagea et lui sourit.

-Je peux pas continuer, Jessie. Je veux rompre pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'être loin, tu comprends…

Il posa les lèvres sur celle du rouquin en un furieux et passionné baiser et glissa les clefs du pick-up dans sa main.

-Profite bien de la voiture.

-Adam…

Le plus jeune des Winchester eut un sourire douloureux et mentit à voix basse.

-Je t'appellerai.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour honorer cette promesse, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Jessie par sa faute. Il se détourna pour rejoindre ses frères et Castiel dans l'Impala. Dean et Sam le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, Castiel la tête penché sur le côté avec étonnement. Le garçon monta à l'arrière.

-Adam ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'écria Jessie en le suivant.

-Je t'appellerai, répéta Adam à travers la fenêtre fermée.

Dean prit cela comme une invitation à démarrer. Adam regarda par la vitre arrière, alors que l'image de Jessie disparaissait. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir du placard de cette façon devant ses frères, mais ça avait été une impulsion. Il ne pouvait pas dire « adieu » à son petit ami sans l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment amoureux de Jessie ou Jessie de lui, mais il allait beaucoup lui manquer. C'était son meilleur ami.

Aucun de ses deux frères n'avaient eu l'intention de commenter, ni ce qu'ils avaient vu, ni sur les adieux, mais Castiel n'avait pas ce genre de réserve.

-Je pensais que Jessie était la jeune fille blonde, murmura l'ange déchu avec un sourire.

Adam se sentit rougir et serra les lèvres. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être qui il était. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Elle . Et puis Castiel n'avait pas l'air agressif ou méprisant.

-Et bien, je… en fait… je…

-Tu es gay, termina Sam avec un sourcil levé, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de l'embarras de son cadet.

Adam se lécha les lèvres.

-En fait, techniquement…

-Sois mignonne, garde tes techniques pour toi, Adam.

Il n'arrivait pas à saisir si Dean était ou non sérieux dans son ton froid. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

-Dean, réprimanda Castiel avec un froncement de sourcil.

Au moins, ça semblait répondre à deux questions. Un, il allait devoir encore plus galérer pour se faire respecter de Dean. Deux, Castiel et Dean n'étaient pas ensembles, comme il l'avait soupçonné. Donc, il y avait une chance que Castiel soit libre. Mais Castiel était un ange, et ce genre de relation, interdite par la Bible… Quoique vu la réaction de Castiel…

-Ca… Ca pose un problème ?

Mais Dean ne fit que répondre par une autre question :

-Tu es gay ? Sérieusement ?

-Bi, en fait, marmonna Adam.

Oh, l'ironie ! Songea l'aîné, ne sachant s'il devait être alarmé ou éclater de rire.

-Non, ça n'est pas un problème Adam. C'est juste qu'on vit littéralement dans le même panier. Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'on a peu d'intimité… Et pour ce qui est des relations, eh bien…

_Vas-y Sam_, sourit intérieurement Dean, _explique au gamin que tu couches avec un démon, que je couche avec toutes les jolies filles pas frileuses qui passent et que…_ Il ne termina pas cette pensée, mais eut un regard pour Castiel. Malgré tout ce qu'il se disait, il savait que depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer, il n'avait eu que peu de flirt et encore moins d'aventure. Et depuis que Castiel était tombé… Il n'en avait même plus vraiment envie.

-Bref. Direction, Bobby.

Et Sam alluma la radio. Adam ferma les yeux. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses et il était… Eh bien, un peu submergé. Il se sentait à la fois épuisé, triste et surexcité. Il se frotta les main, répondit au sourire que Castiel lui adressait et affermit sa résolution. Il suivrait ses frères, quel que soit le danger.

* * *

_A suivre avec une évocation du 4.18 et du 4.20_, _où comment Chuck et Jimmy entrent en scène..._


	20. Chapter 20

**NdA **: Alors, je sais que j'avais dit qu'on verrait Chuck et Jimmy et se ne sera qu'à moitié vrai, mais seulement parce que j'ai écrit plus longuement que ce que je pensais… Mais le chapitre suivant ne va pas tarder. Il est possible que finalement _My Sin_ dure plus longtemps… peut-être 30 chapitres. Mais seulement parce que le slash rode… Ce chapitre est **un peu plus explicite que les autres**. Je ne pense pas que ça mérite un M, mais je m'en remets à vous sur le sujet. D'autre part, merci de continuer à me lire ^^/ Par ailleurs, ce chapitre a été bétâ du point de vue du scènard, mais pas des fautes, donc il se peut qu'il en reste pas mal… **Merci à mon archange gardien Alyiela, toujours là, même aprs tout ce temps. Et que ceux qui n'ont pas lu son **_**Requiem**__**for a Humanity**_** s'y mettent, puleeze ^^ Elle le mérite vraiment vraiment !**

Bon, les **reviews, maintenant**. Nombreuses, c'est génial 3 Alors, **Vampyr-kun**, merci pour ta fidélité et ton appréciation sans faille. Ce que disait Cas en latin au Chapitre 18 est le début de la prière funéraire qui commence en traduction française approximative par « _Alors que je chemine dans la vallée des ombres de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal… _» Pour ce qui est de Misha et de ses photo, si tu veux les avoir en prime, je te conseille si c'est pas déjà fait de t'inscrire sur Twitter et de suivre le sien. Il les met en directe et ses commentaires sont à mourir de rire. Merci pour les compliment en tout cas. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait satisfaire tes exigences ; ) **Epsylon**, oui, il leur aura fallu 18 chapitres, une demi-bouteille de whisky et beaucoup de disputes, et c'est pas fini. Pour Jimmy et Chuck, ça vient mais comme tout dans cette fic, lentement. **Tatunette**, merci pour tes compliments, mais ^^ même si tu ne l'aime point, Pam a sa place dans cette fic, d'ici deux chapitres je dirais et puis, meuh non on est pas en pré-slash, ou du moins, on le sera plus très vite. Tu vois, je réponds à tes prières… **Alyceis**, une seule phrase de review, je suis toute chamboulée ^^ J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma bévue. Je blague, je suis très contente de te satisfaire : ) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. **TVXQFane Sa-Chan**, merci pour tes encouragements, quant à Jimmy, tu verras ^^. **Cass Shelly**, désolée de t'avoir coupé l'appétit, quelle idée aussi de lire du SPN en mangeant :p Merci en tout cas : ). **Sara the best**, moi aussi t'aime ^^/ **ma lune**, comme promis je vais répondre à chacune de tes reviews dans l'ordre… 1) merci pour me dire que je respecte bien Dean, cet ep est à mon avis important pour comprendre comment Dean fonctionne. Ce que je fais d'Adam te plait, attend la suite ^^ Et oui, Cas s'inquiète pour Dean… choupi…2) Benvi, Dean est comme tout le monde, quand ça va pas il mord même ceux qui sont pas responsables ^^ moi aussi je t'adore ^^ (c'est génial, vous écrivez de fic et tout d'un coup, paf, torrent d'affection ^^ la classe !) nan, t'étouffe pas, ai encore besoin de toi :p 3) Pleure pas, elle est loin d'être fini, et moi loin d'arrêter d'écrire des fic ^^, et je suis fière que tu ais aimé le passage du sauvetage adamien… 4) Ettt oui, et t'as pas fini de tomber de ta chaise ^^ *squee*, Dean est un garçon de l'Amérique profonde, élevé dans un univers viril et exclusivement masculin, il parait sensé de penser qu'il soit bourré de préjugés concernant l'homosexualité masculine…merki pour ton enthousiasme, et oui, voilà la suite tant espérée. **mymy-l**, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité. **Lapetitevoix**, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai moi-même une grande affection pour le couple Brian/Justin, alors je comprends. Merci pour les encouragement. Pour _May Angels…_ , oui, la suite s'écrit, mais pour le moment, je privilégie _My Sin_ et _Office Romance_. **Yumi**, ravie de te faire plaisir, je pense que ce chapitre devrait combler tes attentes. Et oui, _Office Romance_ continue ! Vive la saison 5 au passage. **Carine**, Dean est grognon, on y peut pas grand-chose… ^^ Je ne suis pas sûr que John soit un connard, qu'il soit incapable de gérer sa vie de famille c'est une chose, mais on ignore ce qu'il savait exactement et dans quelle mesure il cherchait à protéger sa famille. Pour la partie de pierre-papier-ciseau, je suis ravie du compliment, mais je dois rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, et, en l'occurrence, c'est une initiative des scénaristes de SPN, puisque cette partie existe dans le 4.18. Chuck, il faudra attendre un peu…Pour Ruby, vous verrez bien ^^ et oui, je comprends que tu sois pressée de lire, sans pour autant laissé de review, c'est normal… moi aussi c'est pareil. Et l'apocalypse arrive, laisse Lilith souffler un peu, elle se démène comme elle peut, avec abnégation XD. Merki pour tout. **Cybelia**, heureuse de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs, ça me fait super plaisir. Oui, je vois totalement Misha se mettre des talons, je suis sure qu'il a déjà essayé en plus. Pour le lien entre frères, j'ai pas ce genre de truc avec les miens, mais Sam et Dean ont vécu tellement longtemps ensembles que ça me surprendrait pas que les scénaristes le voient comme ça aussi….Et Sam reste ambivalent sur la relation Dean/Cas, du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois…Merci pour tout et voilà la suite.

Désolée d'avoir été si longue pour mes réponses, mais j'y met un point d'honneur, sur ce, bonne lecture.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 20: In love and desire, in hope and fear**_

__________________________________________________________________________

-Mais je tiens pas un refuge pour nécessiteux, moi ! Grogna Bobby, une fois que Sam lui eut présenté Adam.

Dean essuya l'eau bénite qui lui coulait sur le visage - pourquoi Bobby s'en prenait-il toujours à lui, ça c'était la question à 1000$ - et jeta un œil à Castiel. L'ange déchu se tenait près d'Adam, sa présence une aura de compassion et de soutient muet. Dean aurait voulu s'avancer et se mettre entre les deux. Ca n'était pas un sentiment auquel il était habitué, et il ne voulait pas le nommer. C'était irrationnel, il le savait. Castiel était à lui d'une façon qui serait inimaginable avec un humain. L'ange avait chu pour lui, il l'adorait, lui montrait une dévotion inégalée… mais… Mais Castiel était humain maintenant. Qui savait s'il ne se lasserait pas de…

-De toute façon, je vais commencer à manquer de place, si vous continuez à me ramener des souvenirs…Idjits !

Puis il grommela un juron et rentra à l'intérieur. Sam adressa un sourire rassurant à Adam et l'entraina à sa suite. Leur ainé, lui, leva les yeux vers le ciel et les gros nuages qui le chargeaient. Son bébé aurait bien eu besoin d'être bichonnée, mais le temps grisâtre et lourd annonçait de la pluie. Avec un soupir résigné, il suivit le mouvement et rejoignit Castiel dans l'entrée. L'ange déchu retirait sa veste avec application et Dean sourit en le voyant en tee-shirt. Même après ces dernières semaines, c'était toujours un peu étrange. Sam et Adam étaient assis au salon, l'aîné expliquant au cadet comment leur père et Bobby s'étaient connus. Le vieux chasseur portait son tablier et cuisinait furieusement.

-J'ai fait des œufs, mais il y en aura pas assez.

-Je vais vous aider Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur tourna un œil critique sur Castiel.

-Vous avez des cours de cuisine à Angel Academy ?

-Non, mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Dean observa avec un intérêt le regard candide de Castiel venir à bout de Bobby en moins de deux secondes.

-Bon, prends le paquet de pomme de terre à coté du frigo.

Une fois que l'ange se fut exécuté, il prit un économe et une pomme de terre.

-Tu m'épluches les patates avec ça.

Il lui fit une démonstration puis fourra l'économe dans la main de l'ange déchu.

-Et te coupe pas ! J'ai pas envie de nettoyer du sang dans ma cuisine !

Il prit un sachet de lardon et commença à les faires frire pendant que Castiel épluchait studieusement les patates. Dean attrapa une bière et après avoir brièvement posé la main sur l'épaule de Castiel, quitta la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas rester à portée de voix d'Adam et Sam, pas tout de suite. Il se glissa à l'extérieur pour aller s'asseoir dans son bébé. Il se calla confortablement, enfonça une cassette de Metallica et ferma les yeux, portant épisodiquement sa bière à ses lèvres. Il laissa son esprit dériver, essayant d'éviter les derniers événements et l'Enfer… Il voulait penser à quelque chose d'agréable…

___________________________________________________________________________

-Il va faire fuir tous les animaux à 10 km à la ronde avec le volume de sa musique de sauvage, grogna Bobby en ajoutant une lampée de crème fraiche à son plat.

Castiel, qui finissait de mettre la table avec Adam, leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que les évènements pesaient sur Dean. Et il y avait de quoi. Bobby servit les patates aux lardons, œufs et crèmes fraiche pour ensuite s'assoir de façon à avoir Adam en face de lui. Il l'observait sans aucune réserve et le garçon se sentait plus qu'intimidé.

-Castiel, va chercher Dean, ordonna le vieux chasseur calmement.

L'ange déchu acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

-Alors tu es le fils de John, hum ? Et tu veux devenir chasseur comme tes frères ? Tu réalises qu'ils ont été entrainé à ça depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? C'est pas une vie facile, ni agréable d'ailleurs, et c'est très dangereux. Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, on peut pas cracher sur la force de frappe, mais on aura besoin de savoir qu'on peut s'appuyer sur toi, que tu vas pas lâcher le morceau au dernier moment.

-Après ce qu'il a vécu avec les goules, Bobby, je te jure qu'il tiendra le coup, intervint Sam.

Le « de toute façon, il n'aura pas le choix » était lourdement sous-entendu. Bobby et Sam échangèrent un regard, puis d'un commun accord se mirent à manger.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut, répondit finalement Adam en tripatouillant ses aliments avec sa fourchette.

Bobby eut un « hmpt » et reprit sa diatribe entre deux bouchées et une gorgée de bière.

-T'as pas encore le physique et l'endurance nécessaire. Il va falloir que tu t'entraine sec si tu veux survivre.

Adam hocha la tête, mais il avait l'estomac barbouillé. Il avait peur d'avoir commis l'erreur de sa vie en suivant ses frères. Leur univers semblait aussi violent et viril que froid. Il n'était pas sûr d'y avoir sa place. Il y avait Castiel pourtant. Mais Castiel était un ange…

Le silence s'éternisait. Sam avait déjà englouti deux portions et mangeait à présent un brownie, tendit que Bobby se pelait une pomme. Adam n'arrivait toujours pas à porter la cuillère à ses lèvres. Il revoyait sa « mère » mangeant ses propres chairs, Le regard haineux de Joe Barton. Il vivrait constamment en contact avec de telles créatures et…

-Mange, petit.

La voix de Bobby, plus conciliante qu'auparavant, le sortit de son angoisse.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de force, et en plus c'est pas tous les jours que je cuisine.

Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, où l'on apercevait la pluie battante.

-Bon, et ils sont où les deux Idjits ?

___________________________________________________________________________

La musique sortait des baffles et la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le pare-brise de l'Impala. Le ciel avait pris une très belle couleur grise, brumeuse et lumineuse. Dean se sentait presque bien, Ca faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Il repensa à la journée de la veille, mouvementée, même selon les critères winchesteriens. Il y avait eu les goules, les disputes, Adam et Sam… Et Castiel. Il écarta volontairement ses pensées des combats, contre son frère, contre lui-même et contre les goules, pour se concentrer sur Castiel et ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec leur relation, mais il était inutile de nier qu'il avait apprécié leurs baisers.

Castiel et ses yeux clairs. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'ange, du moins depuis qu'il était déchu, c'était ses yeux qui lui apparaissaient. Ces yeux si limpides, si clairs… Le visage de Castiel était devenu si expressif après sa chute… Il repensa au corps de Castiel, qu'il avait entraperçu… Se pourrait-il qu'il désirât ce corps ? Un corps plutôt bien fait, mais un corps d'homme néanmoins. La réponse n'était pas évidente… Il ne savait que de manière très général ce qu'une relation sexuelle gay impliquait… Il secoua la tête et essaya de prendre le problème par un autre bout. Aimait-il… Eprouvait-il de l'affection pour Castiel ? Oui. Cela au moins était une évidence. Avait-il, il se lécha les lèvres à cette pensée, avait-il envie de lui faire plaisir ? …Oui.

C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait dans cet ordre là. D'habitude, il flashait pour un joli minois, et éventuellement en venait à l'apprécier, ou même à l'aimer dans le cas de Cassie. Mais le désir physique avait toujours était premier. Bien sûr, c'était toujours des filles. Castiel en revanche… Parce qu'il aim… éprouvait de l'affection pour Castiel, il était curieux… Il avait envie d'être avec lui… De le toucher… De lui faire plaisir… Quant à l'avouer à haute voix, c'était une autre histoire.

Il repensa au corps de Castiel…A ses yeux… A son sourire…

Et il y avait cette autre petite chose, cette pensée si intoxicante… L'ange déchu lui appartenait.

Castiel l'aimait, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, en l'ayant vu dans le pire… Castiel l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer, l'avait patiemment remodeler, avait reconstruit son corps… Comment avait-il dit ? En prenant son âme en son sein. Castiel était plus qu'un homme, tellement plus. Il était aussi vieux que le monde… Enfin, à ce que Dean savait… Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment questionné son ange sur son passé… Il avait dû voir tant de choses.

Et pourtant, il était si… C'était un guerrier de Dieu, qui avait su se montrer impitoyable, mais en tant qu'humain… Il était si… si innocent. Si pur. Et il n'était pas mal du tout, en jeans… quoique secrètement, Dean regrettait presque son petit sain comptable. Il sentit une chaleur caractéristique se répandre dans son bas-ventre et ne put retenir un sourire. Il bougea légèrement des hanches et une onde de plaisir le traversa. Il entrouvrit son jeans et ramena l'image de Castiel derrière ses paupières closes. Rien ne valait le moment présent pour un petit test…

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel sortit de la maison et sentit la pluie tomber sur son visage. Il leva un instant le visage vers le ciel, profitant de la caresse de l'onde sur sa peau et resserra son trench-coat autour de lui. Puis, suivant la musique, il rejoignit l'Impala. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte conducteur ouverte. Il s'approcha rapidement pour voir si Dean allait bien, mais son « Dean ! » mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant ce qui se tramait. Dean était étendu à l'avant, autant que faire se peut, tendu et rigide, la tête rejetée en arrière, une main tenant fermement le dossier derrière lui, et l'autre…

Castiel avait déjà vu des humains se livrer à de telles activités, mais c'était différent. C'était Dean. L'ange déchu sentit son souffle se faire plus court alors que ses yeux dévoraient la scène. Dean était magnifique, ainsi éperdu, presque violent dans son plaisir. Son souffle haletant, les grognements qu'il ne pouvait retenir, que même la musique ne parvenait pas à couvrir, tout concourait à éveiller les sens de l'ange déchu. Puis les gestes de son ancien protégé devinrent irréguliers, et dans un dernier grondement que l'ange déchu aurait juré être son nom, tout son corps se détendit.

La respiration toujours haletante, Dean profita encore quelques instants des ondes de plaisirs qui le parcouraient et de l'image que son esprit avait crée. Puis se releva la tête, avec l'intention de s'essuyer discrètement. _J'ai eu de la chance de pas être surpris c'était plutôt risqué ! _Il leva les yeux, et croisa deux orbes bleues, presque liquides dans leur désir… Les mêmes yeux qui, derrière ses paupières closes, l'avaient mené à la jouissance.

-Cas ?

_Oh, non…_ Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, éteignit la musique, avant de tourner vaguement la tête vers Castiel, sans le regarder tout-à-fait. La pluie coulait sur les joues rougissante et Castiel baissa les yeux. Dean se frotta les cuisses dans un mouvement compulsif, gêné d'avoir été surpris, puis soupira et se pencha pour ouvrir la porte passager.

-Aller, monte, tu vas attraper mal.

Il ferma la sienne et attendit que Castiel soit monté et ai fermé l'autre portière. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun prenant grand soin à regarder droit devant lui.

-Cas…

-Dean…

Un petit rire nerveux leur échappa d'avoir parler en même temps.

-Je suis désolé, Dean. Je n'aurais pas dû t'observer ainsi, mais je ne savais pas que tu… que…

Dean secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire devant le visage complètement décomposé de l'ange déchu. Il ne se sentait pas très vaillant lui-même, mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher sous sa désinvolture habituelle.

-Que je me masturbais ? Cas, c'est pas grave. Sam m'a déjà surpris dans la même position quand on était jeune. C'est embarrassant, mais c'est pas un drame.

Castiel plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête.

-On a jamais parlé de ça… Mais tu sais que c'est normal pour un homme d'avoir ce genre de besoin…

Il ne poussa pas plus loin la suggestion et l'ange déchu acquiesça, plus pour lui être agréable qu'autre chose. Il avait déjà eu un rêve l'amenant à ce stade mais…

-Pourquoi as-tu dit mon nom, Dean ?

L'ange déchu se mordit immédiatement la lèvre. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Dean détourna le regard. Il avait sincèrement espéré que Castiel n'ait pas entendu. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça avec Cas…

-Castiel…

L'ange déchu détourna la tête en entendant son nom complet. Ca signifiait que Dean le mettait à distance, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Puis il releva les yeux. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui aussi apprendre une chose ou deux à son chasseur.

Dean regarda, soupçonneux, Castiel ramener ses yeux translucides vers lui, calmement. Puis il pencha la tête sur le coté, attitude castielienne s'il en était.

-Tu sais, Dean, murmura l'ange déchu avec un sourire, parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas autant amoureux de ta stupidité que du reste de toi.

Et sur ce, avec une remarquable détermination, il se pencha en avant, saisit le visage de Dean et posa délibérément ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean resta interloqué par le brusque changement d'attitude de l'ange déchu. Son baiser était toujours maladroit, mais cette fois, Dean leva la main pour attraper le cou de Castiel et guider son mouvement. Toutefois, aussi doux et sincère que puisse être le baiser de l'ange déchu, il ne suffisait pas à satisfaire la faim qui venait de renaître en lui. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres charnues pressées contre les siennes. Castiel eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, chastement, comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'un accident. Cela fit presque sourire Dean. Ou plutôt, cela l'aurait fait sourire si la main de Castiel n'était pas remonté le long de son bras pour se poser à l'endroit exacte où elle avait laissé sa marque. En l'état, il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir et attira Castiel à lui. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue de l'ange déchu et éloigna ses lèvres, juste assez pour pouvoir lui parler, leurs souffles haletants se mêlant l'un à l'autre.

-Ouvre la bouche, Cas, murmura-t-il, dévorant des yeux le visage de l'ange déchu.

Il était beaucoup moins calme qu'il ne le lassait paraitre, mais il refusait de laisser la panique submerger son désir. L'ange déchu ouvrit lentement les paupières, dévoilant ses yeux bleus, rendu flous par le désir qui y résidait. Il semblait un peu confus, mais obtempéra, ouvrant un peu plus les lèvres, questionnant Dean du regard.

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prié.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Dean s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres, Castiel ferma les yeux. Le chasseur y allait doucement, effleurant ses dents, ne forçant le passage qu'un bref instant, frôlant la langue de Castiel pour l'encourager.

L'ange déchu se laissait guidé, surpris par la sensation, mais ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de la voir continuer… l'acte simple et compatissant du baiser angélique ne l'avait pas préparé à l'intimité de ce qu'il partageait à présent avec Dean. Il s'enhardit et imita le chasseur, une brûlante moiteur l'accueillant.

Dean retrouvait ses marques, toute son assurance revenue malgré l'indéniable masculinité du corps dans ses bras. L'odeur transpirante et musquée de leurs corps se mêlant à celle du cuir de l'Impala, le goût de Castiel, sa langue soyeuse et à présent audacieuse le rendaient presque fou de désir. Il mordilla un peu les lèvres de l'ange déchu, les mordit avec plus de franchise avant de retrouver la moiteur douce de sa bouche, lui apprenant en milles caresses l'art du baiser. Castiel ne put retenir un petit gémissement et se pressa contre lui autant que faire se pouvait dans l'étroitesse de l'habitacle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son ancien protégé qu'en cet instant, et pourtant, confusément, il désirait plus, souhaitait être plus proche encore, aurait voulu se fondre complètement en lui… Etait-ce encore une fois la marque de cette humanité, condamnée à vouloir être unité sans jamais y parvenir totalement, sublimant sa condition dans la rencontre des corps… Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, n'arrivait pas à penser, pas quand Dean faisait un festin de ses lèvres.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, un peu dépassés par la tournure des évènements. Dean appuya son front contre celui de Castiel, un sourire venant ourler ses lèvres. Il n'était pas gay, mais ça… Il caressa du bout des doigts les courtes mèches encore humides de Castiel avant de glisser vers le col de son trench-coat.

Castiel. Ce vêtement était tellement Castiel.

L'ange déchu leva les yeux vers lui et il lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait pu voir sur son visage.

Et un gargouillement caractéristique vint interrompre le moment. Dean baissa les yeux vers son ventre et Castiel leva un sourcil avec amusement.

-Apparemment, constata le chasseur avec une grimace, il est temps de nourrir la bête.

-Bobby a fait des patates à la crème.

Dean arbora un sourire gourmand avant de voler un baiser à un ange déchu largement consentant.

-Alors ne faisons pas trop attendre le cuistot !

Castiel hocha la tête et sortit de l'Impala. La pluie battait toujours son plein, devenue presque déluge à présent, et les deux hommes se pressèrent vers la maison.

-Dean, murmura Castiel avant qu'ils n'y entrent.

Il regardait le chasseur avec une certaine appréhension, n'arrivant pas à croire réellement à son bonheur, au fait que Dean ait changé d'attitude. Il redoutait de confier cela au chasseur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Cependant Dean semblait d'instinct savoir ce qui le troublait.

-T'en fais pas, Cas, répondit-il à mi voix en passant une main derrière sa tête. Bien sûr, je te garantis pas que je vais pas faire quelques crises existentielles, mais j'ai adoré ça. Simplement…

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant trop comment continuer sans avoir l'air ridiculement trouillard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua à son tour Castiel, comprenant à demi-mot, je ne leur dirai rien.

Dean se détendit immédiatement et sourit :

-On est ok ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté à la formulation, mais acquiesça. Il allait pour tenter le diable, en quelque sorte, et voler un dernier baiser, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Bobby, toujours en tablier.

-Et alors, Tom et Jerry, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? La bouffe est froide et le micro-onde marche qu'une fois sur deux !

Castiel se dépêcha de rentrer, mais Dean le suivit plus lentement, un grand sourire sur le visage, sourire qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'arborer.

-C'est quoi, ce sourire triomphant, grogna Bobby, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Mais Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de se servir une plâtrée de pommes de terre et de lardons et de commencer à l'engloutir comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

___________________________________________________________________________

N'ayant ni sceau, ni Elemiah en vue, les Winchester s'installèrent dans une petite routine les jours suivants. Sam entrainait Adam, avec l'aide de Bobby et parfois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de théorie, de Castiel. Dean s'occupait de sa voiture chérie et remettait à jour leurs stock de matériel. Il refusait implicitement de prendre part à l'entrainement de son cadet, mais il lui arrivait de laisser échapper un commentaire ou un conseil sans le vouloir, ce qui ne cessait de l'agacer, surtout quand Adam lui jetait un regard ampli d'une admiration enfantine. Par ailleurs, Castiel apprenait à cuisiner, une activité pour laquelle il s'était pris d'une étrange passion que Dean trouvait adorable. Cela avait également l'avantage de leur permettre de manger autre chose que des pâtes et des sandwiches. Dean se souvenait de s'être un jour plaint à Sam de toujours bouffer des choses qui sortaient d'un micro-onde ou d'une usine alimentaire. Il était content d'avoir l'occasion de goûter autre chose. Surtout que l'ange déchu s'avérait être plutôt bon cuisinier.

En apparence, la relation entre Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas vraiment changé, ils étaient amis, des amis qui se comprenaient particulièrement bien. Il n'y avait que le soir, tard, dans l'intime obscurité de la chambre de Castiel qu'ils partageaient quelques baisers, avant que Dean ne retourne dormir au rez-de-chaussée, plus souvent qu'à son tour tendu de désir. Mais il n'était pas prêt à ça. Pas prêt à rendre sa relation avec Castiel réelle au point de coucher avec lui, surtout pas chez Bobby. Il ne savait déjà pas trop comment accepter ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Castiel soit un homme, qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire normalement, que son père n'approuverait pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que, dès qu'il croisait le regard azur embrumé de désir de l'ange déchu, dès que leurs lèvres se joignaient, tous ses doutes s'envolaient, laissant place à une étrange sorte de sérénité, alien dans sa nouveauté. Il y avait aussi quelque chose au délicieux goût d'interdit dans le fait d'aller se glisser dans la chambre de Castiel la nuit, l'ange déchu l'attendant et de rejoindre ses bras tendus dans la pénombre.

Et il avait peur. Peur de la place que Castiel prenait peu-à-peu, peur de son besoin de l'ange déchu. Il était habitué à perdre tout ce qu'il possédait. Perdrait-il Castiel aussi ? Cette pensée s'était introduite dans ses cauchemars, se mêlant à l'Enfer et à l'éloignement de Sam. Une nuit où il était allé cherché une bière après une vision d'horreur d'Alistair et de l'abîme, il avait trouvé Adam roulé en boule sous le porche en train de pleurer, terrifié. Il avait fait un cauchemar où siégeait sa mère dévorée. Dean l'avait reconduit au lit. Castiel aussi faisait des cauchemars, réveillant parfois toute la maisonnée, ce qui donnait une excuse à Dean pour se glisser contre lui et l'aider à se rendormir. Pas tant une excuse pour Sam et Bobby d'ailleurs, plutôt une excuse pour lui-même. Il ne faisait pas dans le roman à l'eau-de-rose, mais si Cas avait besoin de lui pour dormir…Il ferait un effort. Et Sam aussi était de plus en plus tendu et anxieux.

D'autre part, il était presque sûr d'avoir une ou deux fois entrevu quelqu'un rôder dans les environs, mais jamais suffisamment clairement pour en être totalement certain.

Les nuits n'étaient donc pas des plus paisibles dans la maison de Bobby. Il se serait aussi attendu à ce que le vieux chasseur finisse par s'énerver d'être privé de sa solitude coutumière, mais à l'inverse, Bobby semblait heureux d'avoir leur compagnie.

___________________________________________________________________________

En cet fin d'après-midi nuageuse, Dean bichonnait son bébé, travaillant sur les suspensions qui avaient pas mal souffert ses derniers temps. Sam était assis sous le porche, les pieds sur la balustrade, un livre épais comme une brique logé sur ses jambes interminables (Dean a toujours été jaloux de la taille de Sam, il est le grand frère, damnit). Bobby est aussi fourré dans ses bouquins, mais à l'intérieur, au téléphone avec l'un ou l'autre chasseur, probablement entrain de distiller ses conseils de sa voix grondante. Quand à Castiel et Adam…

-Dean ?

Il sortit la tête de dessous la voiture et sourit à l'ange déchu, tout en notant que celui-ci avait enfilé son trench-coat.

-J'ai besoin d'ingrédients supplémentaires pour mon plat de ce soir.

Dean se leva et essuya ses mains avec un chiffon.

-D'accord, laisse moi fermer ça et je t'emmène.

Mais Castiel posa la main sur son bras.

-Non, Dean, ne t'embête pas. Adam a proposé de m'emmener.

Dean se sentit étrangement vexé à cela.

-Avec quelle voiture ? Grogna-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais choisit de rester calme.

-Bobby lui en a donné une qu'il vient de finir de réparer.

_Et tu choisis une poubelle à la place de ma star ?_ Se retint de dire Dean. Quelque part, il sentait que Castiel n'apprécierait pas.

-Je vais te filer de l'argent, attends.

Mais encore une fois, l'ange déchu le retint.

-Adam veut payer, Dean. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas être aux crochet de Bobby et qu'il a quelques économies.

-Et naturellement, il veut les dépenser pour tes courses, grinça le chasseur.

Castiel posa sur lui un regard intense.

-Je fais à manger pour toute la maison, Dean, rétorqua-t-il lentement, nous serons de retour dans une heure ou deux.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna. Le chasseur soupira et se remit rageusement au travail.

___________________________________________________________________________

Adam coula un regard en coin à Castiel. L'homme regardait par la fenêtre, son trench-coat posé sur ses genoux. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche, ouverte sur le col et ses yeux glissaient sur le paysage avec un appétit de vivre qu'Adam trouvait fascinant. Il était magnifique.

-Castiel… ?

L'ange déchu tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui offrit un sourire.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre avant d'aller faire les courses ?

L'ange déchu acquiesça avec facilité, et Adam fut sûr que Castiel n'avait pas saisit ce qu'il désirait. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais il voulait savoir s'il avait la moindre petite chance avec lui. Il aurait pu choisir un bar où l'on ne l'aurait pas trop questionner sur son âge, mais il ne trouvait pas que Castiel correspondait à ce genre d'endroit. L'ange méritait bien mieux. Il l'emmena donc dans une petite buvette à proximité d'un lac proche de chez Bobby. Il espérait qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir. Castiel sortit de la voiture et s'approcha du lac pour glisser sa main dans l'eau. Il adorait toucher les choses, en avoir enfin la sensation. Adam l'observait en essayant de rassemblait son courage. Il avait acheté deux sodas et les tenait fermement en main.

Castiel sentait le regard d'Adam peser sur lui, ainsi que son évidente nervosité, mais il ne comprenait la raison ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Il savait qu'Adam le considérait comme un élément pacificateur et stabilisateur. Il était plusieurs fois venu dans la chambre de Castiel, durant les dernières heures du jour, avant que Dean ne s'y glissa à son tour. Il lui parlait de son université, de ses amis, de sa mère et de John parfois. Castiel ne savait jamais trop comment le consoler, mais il l'écoutait. Il lui posait aussi des questions, sur les anges, le Paradis, l'Enfer… Castiel essayait de lui répondre du mieux possible. Mais il sentait que ses réponse n'étaient pas suffisantes. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas le garçon de le dévorer des yeux, comme s'il était une sorte de héros… Mais il n'était pas le héros. Dean l'était.

-Tiens…

Castiel lui sourit en prenant le soda et en le portant à ses lèvres. Il avait un goût de pomme trop sucrée, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

-Castiel, je… Je me demandais…

Et merde, comment demande-t-on à un ange de sortir avec soi ? Ca n'était déjà pas facile avec un humain… Et puis, peut-être était-ce complètement irrévérencieux ? Il savait que Castiel avait chu du Paradis à cause de Dean, pour une raison qui lui était mystérieuse. Il s'était rebellé contre les siens. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas rester chaste ou un truc du genre…

Voyant son air triste et lointain, l'ange déchu s'avança vers lui.

-Adam ?

Il n'oserait pas. Ca n'était pas le peine. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus que ça.

-J'ai jamais osé demandé… Mais… Ce que je faisais avec Jessie… Enfin, je veux dire… Jessie et moi… Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'irai en Enfer pour ça ?

Il était presque sûr que la réponse de Castiel serait négative, l'ange n'ayant jamais émis le moindre reproche ou la moindre note de désapprobation lorsqu'il évoquait Jessie. Mais en même temps, il avait aussi cru comprendre, en lisant entre les lignes des conversations et des explications de Sam, que Dean avait passé du temps en Enfer pour l'avoir ramener à la vie. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse subir l'Enfer pour cela, surtout un héros comme Dean. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Sam, pas comme s'il pouvait le demander à Dean, mais il avait l'impression que le sujet était trop sensible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu irais en Enfer pour avoir aimé ce garçon ? Demanda Castiel à voix basse, la tête penché sur le coté.

Adam plissa les lèvres et baissa les yeux, allant s'appuyer contre un arbre.

-Je… Ben, on est deux hommes, évidemment pas mariés, pratiquant la… hem… la sodomie…Et en plus, on s'aimait pas vraiment, du moins pas comme ça… on était plus… heu…

_Meilleurs amis qui baisent pour le plaisir_ n'était pas une chose qu'il avait envie de dire tout haut à l'ange déchu.

-Vous vous offriez du plaisir mutuellement ? Comme Dean le fait avec ses conquêtes ? Analysa Castiel avec un hochement de tête. Ca n'est pas répréhensible. Tant qu'il s'agit d'êtres consentants et tant que le sexe offre du plaisir, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dieu le reprocherait aux humains. Ne confonds pas ce que disent les hommes, et les mots du Père.

Et il ajouta, d'un ton tout-à-fait sérieux :

-Et puis, j'ai lu dans un de vos magasines qu'une sexualité saine était essentielle pour la santé.

Adam releva les yeux pour voir si l'ange plaisantait, au moins sur la dernière phrase, mais celui-ci le regardait avec candeur. Il hocha la tête, but une gorgée de son soda et se lécha les lèvres.

-Ma mère aurait adoré ce que tu dis sur Dieu, murmura-t-il finalement, elle disait que les Eglises ne transmettaient que ce qu'elles voulaient, et que seul l'être humain peut savoir au fond de lui ce qui est juste en cherchant la connaissance.

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Mais l'homme n'est pas seul, c'est aussi la communion des êtres qui fait le divin.

Adam voulait lui dire que ça devenait trop profond pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir l'ange déchu. Aussi préféra-t-il changer discrètement de sujet.

-Et… Castiel… Je me demandais… Comment tu fais pour… Tu sais… Avec Dean, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, et je voudrais faire en sorte que ça change mais…

Castiel posa la main sur son épaule.

-Ca n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il a peur. Dean cherche à te protéger… Ce que tes frères affrontent, ce qu'ils ont déjà affronté, ce monde de ténèbres et de terreur, Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour te l'éviter. Et puis, la relation entre Dean et John Winchester n'a jamais été simple. Il va te falloir faire preuve de patience.

Le garçon hocha la tête et sourit faiblement.

-Et toi, Castiel… Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi un ange choisirait de chuter du Paradis. N'est-ce pas sensé être la perfection ?

L'ange déchu détourna la tête pour regarder vers le lac. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout cela. Mais le garçon méritait des réponses.

-Le parfait ne convient pas au vivant, Adam. Ne crois jamais que les anges le soient. Certain d'entres eux s'éloignent de leur foi et de la compassion qui doit être leur en toute chose… Quant à moi… Parfois, notre place dans l'ordre des choses et du monde peut évoluer. Je n'étais plus apte à être un ange. Je suis profondément convaincu d'être là où je suis nécessaire.

Il jeta la canette dans une poubelle publique et s'essuya les mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Le Paradis est mon origine, le lieu de ma création. Il n'est pas une seconde sans que je ne ressente son absence. Mais nous acceptons le sort qui nous échoit par la grâce de Dieu, dans sa gloire et son infinie sagesse. Et dans sa lumière, nous marchons, convaincu que quelque soit la destiné qui nous incombe, Dieu nous accompagne. Mon Paradis n'est peut-être plus dans les cieux pour le moment. Cette existence terrestre est pour moi source de merveilles autant que de regrets. L'humanité est fascinante, et je suis heureux d'en faire parti.

Il avait une expression pensive et nostalgique, mais un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis, relevant les yeux, il sourit à Adam.

-J'aimerais que nous allions faire les courses maintenant, Adam. J'ai besoin de deux heures environ pour préparer le repas.

Le garçon hocha la tête et reprit le volant.

___________________________________________________________________________

L'épicerie n'était pas un 7/11 pour une fois. Castiel sélectionnait soigneusement ses ingrédients depuis sa petite liste, et Adam s'amusait beaucoup de sa perplexité, vis-à-vis des publicités en particulier.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait que cette femme soit à moitié dénudée ait quoique ce soit à faire avec du café...

Il se déplaçait de rayons en rayons et Adam s'était pris au jeu, faisant quasiment visiter le magasin à Castiel, prenant son rôle de guide de la consommation très à cœur, lui expliquant le rôle de chaque produit.

Castiel avait prévu de préparer un gâteau en dessert, une tarte à la cerise, pour Dean. Il savait que le chasseur raffolait de ce plat, surtout fait maison. Il espérait de tout cœur la réussir. Il prenait un sachet de farine sur une étagère tout en se tournant à demi vers Adam pour lui demander d'aller prendre du sucre, lorsque...

-James… Jimmy?

___________________________________________________________________________

_La suite demain ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

**NdA **: Oui, je sais j'avais mis « à demain », personne n'est parfait ^^ Bon, j'espère que c'est pas trop tard. **Milles merci à mon archange gardien qui a pris le temps de tout corriger quand j'en avais pas le courage. Toutes les fautes restantes sont du coup totalement sous sa responsabilité XD… Et merci à tous et à toutes de me lire ^^**

Alors…**TVXQFane Sa-Chan**, merci, et 30 chapitres, ça n'est que le premier opus ^^. **elida17**, merci, j'essayerai d'être plus régulière mais c'est pas gagné :p . **Ma lune**, merki *câliiin* mais bon, je suis super en retard sur les épisodes je sais ^^. Et bon, on sait que Cas ne sortira pas avec Adam, il est trop jeune (de quelques milliards d'années) alors ne me tape pas… Et le passage dans l'Impala n'est qu'un prélude…**Cybelia**, pardon pour le retard alors que je l'avais annoncé pour demain ^^…on pourrait jouer à 'quiqui résistera à Castiel', mais personne va répondre 'moi' :) et si Dean met la main dans son pantalon, toutes les fangirls se mettent à ricaner bêtement, c'est comme ça, on est programmé pour, donc oui c'est normal ^^ **Epsylon**, merci pour tous tes compliments, et c'est vrai qu'il y a un tas d'expressions qu'on peut pas retranscrire en français, une vraie « pain in the ass » ;) **Sara the best**, ravie de te faire plaisir ^_^, moi aussi t'aime ! **Vampir-Kun**, merci, et oui, ça fait longtemps que je vous aime aussi ^^ (sans rire, ça commence à lui faire un certain âge à cette petite fic) et oui, Bobby est une belle figure paternelle et oui, reregarde l'épisode avec la sirène et tu verras son magnifique tablier. Et je vais chercher des idées magnifiques comme celle que tu décris dans les méandres pervers de mon cerveau de fan du lemon slashisé à la sauce Castiel ^^/ Je peux pas mettre de lien sur FFnet, mais tu tape Misha Collins dans le segment de recherche sur Twitter, tu vas trouver. **Meria-Selene**, merci pour les encouragement, et, pas de frayeur, Jimmy n'est pas aussi terrifiant qu'il en a l'air lorsqu'il engloutit un hamburger ^^. **Alyceis**, ahhh ! Le retour de mon grand prolifique préféré. : ) Merci pour la review. J'espère que le « chamboulé » est à prendre dans le bon sens. Je suis assez d'accord avec ta digression sur les séries et les fics, mais heureusement, l'imagination des écrivains et écrivaines de fic est sans limite. Je ne connaissais pas l'expression « laisser son chat aller au fromage », ça vient d'où tu penses ? En fait, pour en venir à ce que tu dis de Castiel, je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt de Castiel pour la cuisine comme un élément de féminité chez lui, ou de maternité, mais plutôt comme une activité quotidienne et rassurante, qui lui permet de toucher de près à ses nouveaux sens (odeur, goût…) et tu as tout à fait raison, je ne vois pas Castiel comme restant passif, une fois surmonté ses hésitations et ses craintes virginales vis-à-vis du sexe. Tu as aussi raison pour Adam, mais il ne connait pas encore bien Dean pour deviner ses sentiments. Quant à l'aider avec, c'est effectivement quelque chose que j'envisage. Sam perd un peu de sa place, c'est vrai, et en même temps, j'ai un peu de mal à le gérer ce grand garçon, mais comme on arrive aux épisodes « critiques », il va avoir une place prépondérante. De la même façon, je vais doucement, en prenant les éléments des épisodes qui m'intéressent, et donc effectivement je retarde, mais avec leur « pause » de Noël qui arrive, ça devrait pas être trop dur à rattraper…**Yumi**, oui, moi aussi j'adore cette saison, j'adore Cas et je vous adore tous ^^…

Bonne lecture

__________________________________________________________________________

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 20: Leave the dead behind**_

__________________________________________________________________________

-Jimmy !

La voix était masculine et juste un peu rude, mais son timbre était tout à la fois incrédule, plein d'espoir et tremblant d'émotion. Castiel n'enregistra pas immédiatement le fait que la personne dans son dos s'adressait à lui. Il continua donc son mouvement.

-Adam, pourrais-tu attraper le sucre ?

Mais le garçon avait déjà repéré l'homme d'âge mûr qui dévorait Castiel des yeux comme s'il était une sorte de revenant. Il était grand, une chevelure grisonnante, un duvet de quelques jours, et deux yeux bleus perçants en ce moment embués de larmes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en voyant Adam, figé, fixant un point derrière lui et se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le regard de l'homme et fit mine de reculer d'un pas, gêné par son insistance.

-Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Amalia était folle d'inquiétude ! Et ta fille, n'en parlons pas ! Bon sang que s'est-il passé ?

Jimmy. Jimmy…. Le nom raisonna un instant au plus profond de la mémoire de l'ange déchu.

Jimmy.

James Novak. Jimmy. L'homme pieux et courageux qui lui avait prêté son corps, l'avait accueilli en son sein.

Jimmy.

L'homme qui avait perdu la vie, au moment où Castiel avait perdu ses ailes. Jimmy, dont il avait senti l'agonie, puis la délivrance.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, questionna l'homme, incrédule, Jimmy, Seigneur, c'est moi, ton père !

Castiel recula de quelques pas, ses yeux cherchant inconsciemment Dean. Il pouvait affronter des légions démoniaques sans crainte, mais ça… Mais Dean n'était pas là.

-Castiel, interrogea doucement Adam en posant la main sur son bras.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant alors que Castiel reculait d'autant, se trouvant collé contre le rayon.

-Castiel ? Jimmy qui est ce garçon ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il comme ça ? Oh, fils, si tu savais comme on t'a cherché !

Puis il sembla réaliser l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait son vis-à-vis.

-Jimmy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as eu un accident ? Parle-moi, s'il-te-plait !

Il saisit les bras de Castiel et le secoua légèrement, fixant ses prunelles inquisitrices dans celles affolées de l'ange déchu qui portait le visage de son fils.

-Je… Je ne suis pas Jimmy, corrigea Castiel d'une voix blanche, je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Adam jaillit dès que l'homme eut posé ses mains sur Castiel. Et apparemment, l'entraînement de Sam avait été payant. Il saisit le bras de l'homme et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise avec un cri bref. L'homme se dégagea, et, avec un mouvement digne d'un marine, lui saisit le bras en retour pour le coincer.

-Adam, arrête ! S'écria Castiel.

L'homme repoussa violemment le garçon qui tituba, avant de se stabiliser en foudroyant son adversaire du regard. Mais il avait déjà reporté son attention sur Castiel.

-Jimmy… Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Adam ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son instinct le fit réagir au quart de tour.

-Ecoutez monsieur, je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais que cet homme ne s'appelle pas Jimmy mais Castiel, c'est un ami à moi, il y a erreur sur la personne.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, imposant toute sa stature contre la frêle apparence du cadet des Winchester.

-Je sais encore reconnaître mon fils, mon garçon ! Je suis Craig Novak, et cet homme s'appelle James Andrew Novak, c'est mon fils unique ! Il a disparu il y a plus d'un an après avoir fait une sorte de dépression psychotique ! Depuis nous n'avons pas cessé de le chercher !

Castiel ressentit l'injustice comme un coup de poignard, au nom de Jimmy. Il se souvenait avoir soumis le mortel à une série d'épreuves visant à tester la fermeté de sa foi et sa probité, pour être certain qu'il survivrait sans dommage à la possession angélique. Jimmy était son réceptacle, l'humain avec qui, après Dean, il avait eu le plus de contact. Il le connaissait, même s'il ne lui avait plus parlé après l'avoir investi. Il savait que l'incrédulité de ses proches avait pesé sur Jimmy, mais il n'y était réellement confronté que maintenant… Et que pouvait-il dire à cet homme ? Il savait qu'il avait cherché à éviter le problème jusque-là, n'ayant pas non plus réellement de temps à lui consacrer, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait fournir aucune explication plausible qui ne soit pas la vérité. Et, si les proches de Jimmy n'avaient pas cru la vérité de sa propre bouche, comment pourraient-ils l'accepter de celle de Castiel ?

-Je ne suis pas Jimmy, répéta-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Craig Novak se tourna à demi vers lui avec un regard incrédule et paniqué.

-Jimmy… Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais que tu as été agressé il y a quelques semaines, le détective a dit… Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Castiel tremblait légèrement, les lèvres serrées.

-Je ne suis pas Jimmy, monsieur Novak.

Mais sa position et sa façon de présenter la chose indiquaient par trop qu'il connaissait effectivement Jimmy Novak. Or, comme la vérité n'était pas quelque chose qu'un humain normal pouvait envisager, cela ne faisait que convaincre l'homme que Castiel était bien Jimmy… Et il l'était d'une certaine façon. Craig Novak plissa les yeux et fixa celui qu'il pensait être son fils droit dans les yeux.

-Alors dis-moi, « Castiel », qui sont tes parents ? D'où viens-tu ? Es-tu marié ? N'as-tu pas honte de prendre le nom d'un ange de notre Divin Père pour nouvelle identité ?

L'homme le regardait avec un mélange de dureté et de supplication et Castiel ne savait quoi dire. Il ne savait pas bien mentir.

Adam l'observait et voyait l'impasse dans laquelle il était, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas si ses frères avaient créé une fausse identité pour Castiel. Apparemment pas. Et d'abord, pourquoi cet homme prenait-il Castiel pour son fils ? Etait-il possible que les anges possèdent les humains, comme les démons le faisaient d'après Sam ? Il s'étonna de ne pas s'être posé la question plus tôt. Mais pour lui, Castiel était Castiel, physiquement autant que mentalement. Castiel était aussi beau qu'il imaginait les anges l'être. Mais si ce corps n'était pas celui de Castiel, se pouvait-il que le dénommé Jimmy soit toujours à l'intérieur ? C'était flippant et dérangeant. En tout cas, Castiel semblait complètement paniqué. L'homme le suppliait à présent :

-Jimmy, reviens avec moi à la maison ! Je te promets qu'on passera au-dessus de tout ça, ensemble. Je sais que j'ai pas été assez là pour toi, mais ça va changer, je suis prêt à faire un effort. Amalia et Claire ont besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi , mais ça peut s'arranger. Je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger !

Castiel secouait la tête, pas tellement en signe de dénégation, mais parce qu'il se sentait débordé.

-Jimmy, écoute…

-Je ne suis pas Jimmy !

Le cri de Castiel fit sursauter les deux autres. L'ange déchu se dégagea brusquement et s'enfuit en courant par la porte du magasin.

-Castiel ! S'écria Adam en partant à sa poursuite, lâchant leur panier.

-Jimmy !

Craig Novak était déjà sur ses talons. Mais le temps que les deux hommes sortent, Castiel avait déjà disparu. Adam et Novak observèrent frénétiquement les alentours pendant un moment. Rien.

-Il ne peut pas être aller loin, murmura Adam, avant de lâcher un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une main de fer se referma sur son bras.

-Toi, mon garçon, tu as des choses à me dire.

-Lâchez-moi, supplia Adam d'une voix blanche, effrayé par le regard extrêmement dur de l'homme.

Il n'était pas encore habitué à se trouver au milieu de la violence. Il réagit aussi calmement que possible.

-Je dois appeler quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Mon frère aîné ! C'est le meilleur ami de Castiel.

-Jimmy ! Corrigea immédiatement l'homme.

Adam secoua la tête vivement.

-Ecoutez, moi, on me l'a présenté comme s'appelant Castiel. Mais Dean, mon frère, il peut régler ça, ok ?

L'homme ne le lâcha pas pour autant, et l'attira vers un vieux pick-up.

-Vas-y, téléphone.

Il lâcha son bras, mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Adam avait le numéro de Castiel, mais il n'osait pas l'appeler, pas avec cet homme sur les nerfs juste à côté. Il composa donc celui de Dean sur son nouveau portable offert par Sam. La sonnerie raisonna deux fois, avant qu'un « A'o » ne se fasse entendre, déformé par un objet dans la bouche de son émetteur.

-Dean, c'est Adam.

-'e 'ais, 'a affi'e 'e nu'ero, 'es tu 'eux ?

-C'est Castiel, Dean, il s'est barré.

Il entendit le bruit d'un objet métallique jeté à terre, et la voix de Dean, à présent tout à fait nette et glaciale, reprit la parole :

-Comment ça, « il s'est barré » ?

-On a été pris à parti par un homme qui prétend que Castiel est son fils, Jimmy.

Un silence.

-Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Et merde ! Ca doit être le nom de son réceptacle, ou peu importe comment angelot appelle ça… T'es où ?

-Dans le centre-ville, devant l'épicerie qui s'appelle « Ben's ».

-Bouge pas, on arrive. Tu as essayé de lui téléphoner ?

-Non, Monsieur Novak est toujours là…

Le « et il refuse de me laisser partir » était sous-entendu. Il entendit un « hmpt » d'acquiescement puis la sonnerie signalant la fin de la communication. Il raccrocha et fit un bref signe de tête à Craig Novak sans le regarder en face.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sam s'avança pour demander pourquoi Dean criait comme ça, mais son frère lui fit un signe brusque, le faisant taire, tout en composant le numéro de Castiel. Il entendit qu'on décrochait, mais personne ne parlait. Il soupira. L'ange déchu n'avait pas encore le réflexe.

-Cas ?

-Dean.

Il y avait une infinité d'émotion dans cette syllabe, peur, tristesse, soulagement…

-Cas, t'es où bon sang ?

Il n'entendait aucun bruit de fond.

-Je suis dans une église. L'église Ste Catherine.

-Bon. Dis-moi juste ça : Jimmy, c'est le nom de ton réceptacle je suppose ?

-Oui.

La voix de Castiel était douloureuse.

-Et il est mort ?

-Oui.

-Ok, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam.

-On a un problème. Le réceptacle de Cas avait de la famille, et celle-ci demande des comptes.

Sam eut un sourire ironique.

-Ben voyons…

-Oh ça va ! Ecoute, son père nous a retrouvé, et ça c'est inquiétant ! Je vais chercher Cas, il s'est cloîtré dans l'église pour lui échapper. Toi et Bobby, allez voir Adam. Il est incapable d'inventer un mensonge crédible ce gosse.

Sam leva un sourcil.

-T'es sûr qu'on doit mentir ?

Dean lui jeta un regard froid.

-Quoi ? Tu vas lui dire que son fils a été pris par le Divin pour devenir un vêtement de prêt-à-porté pour créature angélique, et que, pas de chance pour lui, il est tombé sur le seul ange du Paradis qui ne soit pas un drone, et ça lui a coûté la vie ?

Sam croisa les bras.

-C'est la vérité, non ?

-Oui, mais on va pas raconter ça à un bon et pieux père de famille, surtout s'il est suffisamment impressionnant pour faire peur à Cas !

Son cadet soupira et secoua la tête.

-Si tu veux mon avis Dean, c'est pas le père qui fait peur à ton ange, c'est ce qu'il représente.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sa culpabilité. Et les responsabilités qu'il doit assumer. Si cet homme avait une famille, Cas leur doit une explication. On sait même pas comment fonctionne la possession angélique. Cas dit qu'il était consentant, mais ça demanderait à être vérifié.

-Tu le crois pas, grommela Dean, sur la défensive, Cas me mentirait pas.

-Je note que tu dis « me » et pas « nous », mais peu importe. Oui, je crois qu'il le voit comme ça. Mais Cas est pas humain, Dean. Il ne sait pas encore percevoir les choses comme un humain. Ce qui lui parait normal et juste ne l'est pas forcément de notre point de vue. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

Dean retint son instinct de protection à l'égard de Castiel et acquiesça avec réticence. Sam soupira.

-Bon, Bobby et moi, on s'occupe du père. Mets la main sur ton ange fugueur et appelle moi, ok ? Je vais voir comment cet homme nous a retrouvé, et s'il y a pas du démon là-dessous.

-Il est avec Adam, devant l'épicerie du centre-ville qui s'appelle « Ben's ».

-Ok, à plus.

Sam se détourna pour rejoindre la maison et Dean prit l'Impala en direction de l'église Sainte Catherine.

___________________________________________________________________________

Il n'y avait qu'une église en ville, et Dean la connaissait, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérieur. Il se gara donc dans une rue à proximité et se précipita vers l'imposant bâtiment de pierre. Il entra et laissa la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui. Dans la faible lueur projetée par les cierges, il ne distingua pas tout de suite la forme ramassée sur elle-même en train de prier sur un banc.

-Cas, murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'ange déchu.

Il se glissa à côté de lui. Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean et sourit légèrement, mais douloureusement. Le chasseur lui rendit son sourire et posa la main sur son bras.

-Parle-moi de Jimmy, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

-James Andrew Novak était son nom complet. Je t'ai dit que les réceptacles des hommes doivent être des personnes spéciales.

-Tu veux dire ceux qui peuvent entendre les anges ?

Castiel acquiesça, prenant sans s'en rendre compte la main de Dean dans la sienne.

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils peuvent voir et entendre les anges, mais ce sont aussi des personnes spéciales. Ce sont les descendants des Nephilim. Par le sang, ils sont liés aux anges.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Les Nephilim ? C'est pas les demi-anges ?

-Si. Mais contrairement à ce que pense les humains, Dieu ne les a pas condamné. La faute était celle des déchus, pas celle des humains ou de leur progéniture. Il les a protégé, a endormi leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils ne soient jamais conscients de leur véritable nature et de leurs pouvoirs.

-Mais leur taille ? C'était pas censé être des géants ?

Castiel nia de la tête.

-Non, ils ressemblaient à des hommes et des femmes normaux. Seule leur force intérieure aurait pu les différencier des autres…

-Mais si c'était il y a des milliers d'années, on devrait tous avoir de leur sang, non ?

L'ange déchu sourit, le visage un peu lointain, plongé, Dean le comprit, dans ses souvenirs.

-Tu penses en terme de génétique, telle que la science humaine la comprend. Mais le sang des Nephilim n'est pas seulement le sang physique. Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais la descendance des Nephilim est également spirituelle. Seuls quelques humains à chaque génération font parti de ces êtres. Et ces humains sont des réceptacles potentiels. Ils portent en eux la grâce de Dieu, ils ont une foi inébranlable… Et cette foi, nous devons la tester… Etre le réceptacle d'un ange est une épreuve terrible, si le réceptacle n'est pas assez fort… Les conséquences peuvent être mortelles pour lui ou elle. Ainsi, seuls certains d'entre eux sont…

-Attends, attends, attends. Reviens en arrière. « Tester » ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tester » ?

Castiel rougit dans la pénombre et baissa la tête. Il ravala sa salive et pressa la main de Dean. Le chasseur glissa sa main libre sous le menton de l'ange déchu, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Les yeux bleus finirent par accepter de croiser les siens. Ils étaient coupables.

-Je l'ai amené à faire des choses. J'ai murmuré dans son esprits les actes qu'il devait accomplir s'il croyait en moi, tel que mettre sa main dans de l'eau bouillante pendant que je le protégeais. Je lui ai parlé de moi et de Dieu, de la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Il faut que tu comprennes, Dean. C'est un honneur d'être un réceptacle.

-Un honneur de se faire traîner d'un bout à l'autre de la planète sans pouvoir se libérer ? De mourir pour un Dieu qui brille par son absence ? Et je suppose que quand il a plongé la main dans l'eau bouillante, et prétendu parler avec un ange du Très Haut, tout le monde l'a pris pour un dingue…

Castiel retira sa main et se détourna.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Protéger est dans ton sang. Est-il si difficile d'imaginer que cela puisse être semblable pour lui ? Il le souhaitait. Du moment que sa famille était sauve, il voulait m'aider..

Dean secoua la tête avec un soupir et leva les yeux vers le chœur.

-Admettons. Mais maintenant que tu as chuté, tu as laissé une famille qui ignore où est Jimmy, et qui n'est probablement plus protégée. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Je… Je ne savais pas quoi dire…

-Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

-Ca n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Dean. Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ?

-On aurait pu leur faire parvenir une vraie/fausse déclaration de décès. Mais maintenant qu'il t'as vu, c'est foutu… Il avait qui dans sa vie, à part son père ?

-Sa mère est morte il y a trois ans. Il avait une assez grande famille, oncles, tantes et cousins, mais il était fils unique, car sa mère était devenue stérile après sa naissance. Il était marié à une jeune femme, Amalia. Ils ont eu une fille, qui a maintenant douze ans, Claire.

Castiel se retrouva face-à-face avec un Dean furieux, lorsqu'il l'obligea à se tourner en le prenant aux épaules.

-Tu veux dire que tu as arraché un père à sa fille ?

Il y avait une incompréhension profonde sur le visage de Dean. Castiel fléchit sous le regard accusateur.

-Ca n'aurait pas dû être permanent, Dean. Il avait l'opportunité de la protéger, et une fois l'Apocalypse évitée, je l'aurais rendu à sa famille. Si l'Apocalypse avait eu lieu, qu'il eut été ou non avec eux n'aurait rien changé. Dean…

L'humain s'était éloigné brusquement, tête basse, tremblant de ce que Castiel savait être de la rage.

-Cas, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il y a quelque part une petite fille de douze ans qui se demande pourquoi son père l'a abandonnée ! Qui se demande ce qu'elle a fait de mal… ce qu'elle…

Castiel posa la main sur le dos de Dean. Il savait pourquoi cela touchait autant le chasseur… Et il se sentait coupable. Dean avait raison. Il aurait dû lui en parler. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Dean se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule que l'ange déchu ressentit comme un coup de poignard.

-On va rejoindre les autres, déclara le chasseur sèchement.

Et, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit de l'église. Castiel leva les yeux vers la grande croix de pierre et envoya une prière silencieuse à son père avant de le suivre.

___________________________________________________________________________

La vieille voiture de Bobby se gara devant « Ben's » et déversa un Bobby grognon et un Sam agacé. Adam était appuyé contre le vieux pick-up, un homme à ses côtés. La première chose que les deux chasseurs pensèrent conjointement fut « ex-marine ». Il avait le port, l'attitude et l'assurance d'un gars de l'armée, tout comme John en son temps. Sam grimaça, les marines ne faisaient pas de bonnes poires et étaient souvent extrêmement bornés, mais il se força au calme. Il entendit Bobby marmonner un « Christo », mais rien ne se produisit.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Sam Higginson, un ami de Castiel et voici mon oncle, Bobby. Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe ici. Pourquoi retenez vous mon petit frère ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'étrécirent.

-Je croyais que le gars que tu avais appelé c'était un Dean.

-Dean est notre aîné, coupa Sam, il est allé cherché Castiel.

L'homme s'énerva :

-Il ne s'appelle pas Castiel, mais Jimmy !

-Puis-je vous proposer que nous en discutions autour d'un verre. Dean va ramener Castiel et nous éclaircirons tout ça ensemble.

En réalité, à par fuir, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'options qui leur permettent de garder Castiel avec eux tranquillement. Un beau cauchemar où l'ange déchu les avait entrainés… Une fois assis à une table, autour de quatre verres, Craig Novak consentit à leur raconter toute l'histoire, depuis le début. Il commença par ce qu'il appelait la « dépression psychotique » de son fils, due selon lui à trop de travail, passa par le départ soudain de celui-ci, avec un « je ne suis pas ton père » final à sa fille, jusqu'à l'engagement par lui-même d'un détective privé, lorsque les autorités compétentes s'étaient révélées incapables de localiser Jimmy. Ce même détective avait tracé Jimmy en découvrant les photos prises lors d'une agression dans un bar, puis avait perdu sa trace avant de la retrouver, par une chance inouïe, en lisant un article accompagné d'une photo du 7/11 en ville, où Jimmy apparaissait. Le détective avait suivi la piste et localisé Jimmy. Son père était venu immédiatement. Et voilà. Il avait cherché Jimmy, et l'avais trouvé, la ville n'étant pas si grande. Il savait où Jimmy vivait. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient et n'avaient rien trouvé sur eux, si ce n'est que la maison appartenait à un vieil original bourru, Bobby Singer.

Dans cette histoire, il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences au goût de Sam. Qui que ce fût qui ait mis le détective sur la piste de Castiel, ça n'était pas Dame Chance et il ne devait pas avoir de bonne intention. Sam avait du mal à réfléchir clairement. Ca faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Ruby avait… Il ne termina pas cette pensé, et ouvrit plus largement les yeux en voyant la mince rouquine qui venait de rentrer les mains dans les poches de son inaltérable imperméable vert (Y avait-il un lien absolu entre tous les anges et leurs manteaux ?).

-Anna ? Murmura-t-il avec étonnement.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir apparaître et disparaître, mais plus du tout de la voir rentrer tranquillement dans un lieu d'une manière humaine. Elle lui sourit, se dirigea vers leur table et s'assit. Craig regarda cette nouvelle arrivante avec étonnement, mais pas vraiment de crainte. D'abord Anna n'avait pas un physique très impressionnant, et contrairement à Castiel et aux autres, son expérience humaine lui avait appris à ne pas être étrange en compagnie des autres humains. Elle n'était ni trop rigide, ni trop statique, elle ne dégageait pas la sensation anormale de prendre trop de place dans la pièce et elle exécutait sans défaut tous les petits mouvements inconscients qu'on attendait d'un humain normal.

-Bonjour.

Elle adressa ensuite un sourire serein à Adam et tendit la main vers lui.

-Adam, je présume ? Je suis Anna, enchantée.

Adam la regarda en clignant des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sam qui eut un hochement de tête rassurant. S'il devait craindre quelque chose, ça n'était pas Anna. Ainsi rassuré, Adam lui serra la main, même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette petite rousse.

-Euh, enchanté.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Craig Novak.

-Monsieur Novak, je suis désolée, mais l'homme que vous avez vu dans le magasin n'est pas votre fils.

Et, avant même que l'homme ait pu protester, ou réclamer des explications, elle leva la main et posa deux doigts sur son front. Il tomba tête en avant sur la table, ce qui avec le fait qu'il avait toujours sa pinte en main, lui donnait toute l'apparence d'un poivrot. Bobby haussa les sourcils à ça et Adam ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Anna ? Finit par questionner Sam.

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

-J'ai utiliser mon _mojo_, comme dirait Dean, pour modifier ses souvenirs. Ainsi, il se souviendra avoir suivi la piste du détective, mais avoir découvert que l'homme, s'il ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à sa progéniture, était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ? Grimaça Bobby.

Ca n'était pas une pensée rassurante. Anna sourit sereinement, chipant sa bière à Sam pour en avaler une gorgée.

-D'une part, je ne suis pas n'importe qui dans la hiérarchie des anges, j'étais et reste Ananchel, premier lieutenant de l'Archange Gabriel, et, d'autre part, oui, nous pouvons. Mais cela ne marche sur le long terme que si les souvenirs que nous cherchons à implanter ressemblent à la réalité, sinon, l'instinct humain reprend le dessus, et il se développe peu à peu un sentiment de gêne face aux nouveaux souvenirs. Dans le cas de monsieur Novak cependant, je gage qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester ici. Nous voir pourrait réveiller sa mémoire.

Sam se leva et ramena leurs trois verres, paya, et sortit, ses trois compagnons à sa suite. L'Impala venait de se garer et Dean en sortait, le visage fermé et les lèvres serrées. Sam soupira, il connaissait cette expression, son frère était furieux, et campait sur ses positions, quel qu'elles fussent, avec la volonté d'un troupeau de mules.

-Anna ? Grogna-t-il, vaguement interrogatif.

-Et bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle, amusée. J'ai réglé le problème avec Monsieur Novak, toutefois, je vous engage à rentrer chez Bobby et à vous faire oublier au moins 24 heures, le temps qu'il s'en aille.

Elle sortit sa main de son manteau et d'un clignement de l'œil à l'autre, elle tenait un sac de courses en main, sorti de nulle part.

-Tiens Castiel, ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas cuisiner ce soir.

L'ange déchu lui sourit et prit le sac.

-Viendras-tu manger avec nous chère sœur ?

Mais Anna secoua la tête.

-Non, ce serait trop dangereux pour moi de rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Castiel et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Sam s'apprêtait à dire que ça faisait ça de moins à régler, qu'il faudrait juste qu'ils surveillent cette affaire de détective, et s'attendait à ce que Dean approuve.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Dean prit la parole le premier et lança d'un ton définitif :

-Cette histoire n'est pas finie ! Je vais faire un tour !

-Dean, attends, supplia Castiel.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas. Il grimpa dans l'Impala et démarra en trombe.

-Scène de ménage ? Intervint Bobby en levant un sourcil.

Sam ne dit rien. Il trouvait Castiel, debout seul avec son sachet et son expression abattue, trop triste pour se moquer.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean s'assit devant un des ordinateurs publics du cybercafé. Il comptait bien mettre à profit son achat de deux heures d'utilisation. Il ouvrit une page Google et entra « Jimmy Novak ».

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel préparait la tarte sans y mettre toute l'attention nécessaire. Ca faisait trois heures que Dean était parti seul et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Le rôti avait presque fini de cuire et dégageait une bonne odeur. L'ange déchu vérifia que les pommes bouillaient normalement avant de se remettre à sa tarte. Il en voulait à cet homme d'avoir jailli dans leur vie, et savait qu'il était injuste et égoïste. Il disposa les fruits sur la pâte et, sortant le rôti, enfourna la tarte. Il laissa le rôti reposer, sortit les pommes, les égoutta, et les plaça dans le plat avant de verser la sauce aux oignons. Ce genre de plat ne devait pas attendre. Il soupira et mit la table, pour cinq personnes, et appela Sam, Adam et Bobby.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère rendue tendue par le siège fantôme. Toutefois, la mastication allait bon train et Castiel baissa les yeux sous le flot de compliments qu'il reçut, surtout de la part de Sam et Bobby, qui n'avaient pas tellement l'habitude de manger aussi bien.

Une série de coups à la porte interrompit leur mastication. Sam et Bobby se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour se saisir de leurs armes, mais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre les renseigna sur leur visiteur. Bobby éparpilla la ligne de sel devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Et voyez qui a été attiré par l'odeur !

Ruby lui fit un demi-sourire coincé.

-Contrôle pas le vieux, j'ai déjà mangé.

-Me donne pas envie de retracer cette ligne, miss Demonia !

-Ruby, murmura Sam avec beaucoup trop de soulagement dans la voix au goût de Bobby. Tu as des nouvelles ?

La démone s'avança et posa son sac dans l'entrée.

-Peut-être. Mais rien qui nécessite que vous sautiez dans une voiture immédiatement. Lilith a brisé un nouveau sceau près de Miami. Si on trouve pas un moyen de l'arrêter rapidement, elle…

Ruby leva un sourcil en voyant Adam et s'interrompit.

-Ah ? Winchester junior je présume ?

Adam commençait à en avoir légèrement marre que les gens sachent tous qui il était, sans que lui puisse leur rendre la pareil. Sam lui avait expliqué qui était Anna dans la voiture, ce qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Castiel dans la foulée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère mais celui-ci dévorait littéralement la jeune femme des yeux. _Bon, au moins lui je sais qu'il est pas gay_, songea le garçon, sarcastique.

-Détourne pas le regard mon joli, sourit la brunette en lui tapotant la poitrine d'un long doigt fin.

-Mon petit nom c'est Ruby. Je suis une démone qui a décidé de passer du bon côté pour aider tes frangins à frire the bigboss la pétasse blonde, j'ai nommé Lilith.

Adam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Vous… Tu… Vous êtes une démone ?

Au moment où Bobby allait rétorquer avec un « malheureusement », les yeux de Ruby virèrent au noir le plus pur et Adam fit un bon en arrière par pur réflexe.

-Ruby ! La voix de Castiel claqua comme un fouet, protectrice.

Ruby fit un « ahou » silencieux, et un petit signe de main à l'ange.

-Désolée angelot, Mea Maxima Culpa comme dirait l'autre !

Elle s'avança jusque dans la salle à manger et se laissa tomber devant l'assiette demeurée vide et propre.

-Ouah ! C'est toi qui cuisine angelot ?

Castiel acquiesça pendant que les autres se rasseyaient. Ruby eut une moue appréciative et chipa un morceau de viande dans l'assiette de Sam.

-Super bon ! Tu sais quoi, Castiel, je suis ravie que tu aies décidé de prendre ta part des plaisirs terrestres, surtout si tu en fait profiter tout le monde !

-Grognon avait une brûlure d'estomac ? Ou il a préféré les hamburgers à la bonne vieille cuisine ?

Un silence lourd tomba sur la table. Ruby leva les sourcils.

-Ouch, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Moi et ma grande…

-Veux-tu une part de tarte, Ruby ? Intervint Castiel avec calme.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Comment refuser… ?

L'ange déchu se pencha vers le four, mais se redressa avec une sorte d'exclamation de surprise quand il sentit une belle claque contre ses fesses.

-Surtout quand le serveur a un si joli derrière !

Castiel se raidit, servit les parts et s'assit, tentant de masquer sa gêne, et surtout son inquiétude face à l'absence de Dean.

Immédiatement après que la table eut été débarrassée, Sam entraina Ruby dehors en lançant à la cantonade qu'ils allaient dormir dans un motel.

-Et bien, ça a dû lui manquer, murmura Adam avec un sourire entendu.

Mais au lieu des expressions amusées et attendries auxquelles il s'était attendu, sa seule réponse fut une sorte de malaise général. Bobby grogna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de faire ses vérifications et de monter se coucher.

-Il y a un problème avec Ruby ? Demanda Adam à Castiel.

L'ange déchu cessa un instant de ranger la vaisselle pour le regarder.

-Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur Sam, Adam, et ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de les apprendre. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : les démons sont menteurs et vicieux, et ils sont aussi des maîtres manipulateurs.

Il s'essuya les mains, l'air pensif.

-Ruby est à ce jour la seule démone que je connaisse qui ait l'air d'agir pour le bien des humains. Mais il nous est difficile, pour les raisons que je viens d'évoquer, de lui faire confiance.

Il ferma le placard.

-Pourrais-tu me laisser seul, s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Encore un besoin qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer avoir en tant qu'ange. Les Anges n'étaient jamais vraiment seuls, n'en éprouvaient même pas le désir. Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui s'était passé et Dean toujours absent.

-C'est Dean, hein, questionna Adam en écho à ses pensées.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

-Vous êtes très proches…

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air indiscret, mais il voulait vraiment avoir la réponse à cette question. Il ne comprenait pas bien les dynamiques entre les deux hommes, mais il était presque sûr que la tristesse de Castiel était symptomatique de plus qu'une simple dispute entre amis.

-J'ai chû pour lui, répondit calmement l'ange, toujours littéral, sans se rendre compte de ce que sous-entendaient ses mots.

Adam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, déçu et soulagé d'avoir enfin compris de quoi il retournait.

-Oh, murmura-t-il enfin, je vois.

Mais Dean partageait-il les sentiments de Castiel ? Vu la façon dont il le traitait… L'ange lui avait un peu parlé du problème lié à son réceptacle, mais pour le garçon, la réaction de Dean était excessive, surtout que Castiel n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Il secoua la tête. Il faudrait qu'il observe étroitement Dean pour savoir si son aîné était ou non l'amant de l'ange déchu. Il en doutait, ou bien c'était balbutiant. Dean ne paraissait pas du tout à l'aise avec l'homosexualité…

-Je vais me coucher. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… ou de parler…

Castiel acquiesça avec un « merci » murmuré et le regarda monter à l'étage. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table, les mains croisées devant lui et attendit silencieusement, dans les ténèbres de la vieille maison.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ruby s'étira voluptueusement et observa la sévère coupure sur son bras. Il était encore douloureux, tout comme son entre-jambe. Sam avait été plus qu'affamé dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était satisfaite de savoir qu'elle le tenait toujours comme un enfant entre ses mains, comblant tous ses appétits en échange de quelques murmures pour le mener dans la bonne direction. Le futur s'annonçait brillant pour elle, son amant, et sa petite famille d'adoption. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre son Seigneur d'étendre sa protection sur eux. Enfin, si les anges ne s'en mêlaient pas trop. Mais, elle sourit, ils ne se doutaient de rien, et lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte de la réelle puissance de Sam, il serait trop tard.

Son amant sortit de la salle de bain, frais de sa douche et vint se coucher contre elle.

-Tu sais Sam, commença-t-elle d'une voix grave et solennelle, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter une couche devant le petit, mais il va falloir agir vite. Les démons sont particulièrement efficace et les angelots perdent du terrain.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Ruby se mit sur le ventre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Le fait que Cas ait été viré du super club prouve qu'on peut pas faire confiance aux Anges pour régler le problème. Si on avait besoin d'une preuve s'entend. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te rendre assez fort pour buter une bonne fois pour toutes cette salope de Lilith. Une tête en moins, et le dragon sera beaucoup moins efficace

-Je suis assez fort.

-Non, Sam. J'ai pas suffisamment de jus pour développer tout ton potentiel. Il te faut plus que ma petite personne.

Elle vit l'hésitation se peindre sur son visage, en même temps qu'une forte réticence. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

-Ecoute Sam, tu l'as dit toi-même, ton frère a été brisé en Enfer. Les Anges l'ont choisi, ok, mais il n'est pas capable de relever le défi, surtout qu'on sait pas exactement ce que veulent les plumeux. Tu sais qu'ils n'ont certainement pas son bien en tête. Cas peut plus nous aider, il commence tout juste à s'habituer à la condition humaine, et cette fille, Anna, elle peut même pas rester en place une minute sans risquer de se faire cramer le chaudron. Et maintenant, il y a le petit à protéger.

Elle posa la main et le menton sur sa poitrine avec tendresse.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis, que tu vas devenir un monstre, que tu vaux pas mieux que ce que vous chassez… Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est faux. Si tu veux que ta petite famille puisse vivre, je parle même pas de vivre en paix, mais de vivre tout court, il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue. Et tu es le seul à en être capable, mon chéri.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais je te jure que nous allons gagner cette guerre, même si pour ça on doit se faire tous les démons qui existent sur Terre.

___________________________________________________________________________

Adam était au bord du lac de son enfance. Il l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. C'était là où sa mère l'emmenait en vacance. C'était là où John, une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés, l'emmenait pêcher. Mais c'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas de maison autour. Même pas la vieille baraque de location de barques, qui aurait dû se trouver près de l'embarcadère, absent, lui aussi. Toute la nature avait repris ses droits, à une exception. Une mince barque blanche dont le bois taillé en forme de branche et de feuilles était entrelacé d'argent. Assis dans l'embarcation, une forme vêtue d'un long vêtement d'une blancheur nacrée à capuche laissait les doigts d'une main caresser l'onde. Adam s'approcha du bord du lac, et, d'un instant à l'autre, se retrouva en face de la forme, assis lui aussi dans l'embarcation tapissée de lin. La forme releva la tête et laissa tomber sa capuche. Son visage était tel qu'il était impossible de définir son sexe, et ses traits, d'une beauté aveuglante, aurait fait honneur tant à un homme qu'à une femme.

-Adam…

La voix était douce et musicale. Le garçon avait la gorge nouée, incapable de répondre, terrifié et rendu profondément humble par la présence de cet être.

-N'aie pas peur, Adam. Tu as été choisi.

Une main blanche et délicate se dégagea d'entre les plis du tissu blanc et vint se poser au-dessus de son cœur.

-Ton esprit appelle le mien.

Adam se réveilla en sueur, tout à la fois excité, terrifié, bouillonnant de désir, et rayonnant de calme. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Il s'essuya le front et jeta un coup d'œil à son érection.

-C'est le rêve érotique le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu, constata-t-il à mi-voix.

Il se retourna et se rendormit avec un peu plus de difficulté.

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel leva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Dean passa dans la cuisine et lui jeta un coup d'œil dont Castiel ne sut dire s'il était furieux ou triste, et alla se chercher une bière. Il laissait dans son sillage une odeur opulente et sucrée. Une odeur de femme.

-Tu veux un peu de tarte, murmura finalement Castiel, en se léchant les lèvres.

Dean donna un coup dans la table avec sa bière et sortit de l'autre main un papier plié en quatre de sa poche. Il le jeta devant l'ange déchu.

-Je pensais que ça pourrait te rappeler quelque chose !

Castiel déplia la feuille et regarda la photo imprimée dessus. C'était une photo de famille. Une très jolie petite fille en tenue de communion, entre ses deux parents. La famille de Jimmy.

-Je connais leurs visages, Dean, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me rappeler.

-Fils de pute, siffla le chasseur, mais moi je les connaissais pas, j'avais besoin de voir ! Et maintenant, je sais plus quoi penser !

Castiel se leva, ses yeux froids comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus tous les deux dans cette cuisine.

-Tu veux savoir comment Jimmy est mort, avant de juger mes actions ?

Dean s'appuya sur la table avec un brusque hochement de tête.

-J'ai libéré son esprit au moment où ils arrachaient ma Grâce de mon corps. Je l'ai laissé quitter ce corps pour rejoindre le Paradis. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, son esprit aurait été détruit. Mais aujourd'hui, son âme repose en paix. Si nous ne stoppons pas l'apocalypse, nous ne pourrons pas en dire autant du reste des âmes encore en ce monde. Je comprends ta colère, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. Tu savais très bien que ce corps avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, et oui, c'est injuste. Et si je pouvais, je rendrais ce corps à Jimmy, mais je ne peux pas.

Le chasseur avala sa bière d'une traite. Il eut un petit rire de dérision puis jeta la bouteille vide.

-C'est pas suffisant, Cas. Pour cette gamine, tu crois que ça serait suffisant ?

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais la voix de Castiel l'interrompit.

-Que devrais-je faire, Dean ?

Le chasseur se tendit mais ne lui fit pas face.

-Je sais pas. Commence par écrire une note de décès à sa famille, comme si tu étais un ami de Jimmy. Je l'enroberait de tout le contenu légal et officiel nécessaire et on trouvera une histoire cohérente. Folie, je dirais.

-Mais Jimmy n'était pas fou ! S'écria Castiel en se redressant. C'était un homme courageux ! Et il n'a quitté sa famille que pour la protéger !

Dean se retourna et vint se planter juste devant lui.

-Et bien, dis-leur ça ! Dis-leur qu'il s'est éloigné parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa folie les mettent en danger ! Mais ne va pas essayer de leur dire la vérité ! Elles ne le croiraient pas, et même si elles le croyaient, elles n'ont pas à être mêlées à tout ça ! Elles ont suffisamment souffert !

Castiel baissa la tête et détourna le regard, une expression de souffrance résignée sur le visage. L'odeur que Dean dégageait, entêtante, ne cessait de lui murmurer que Dean avait découché…Jimmy, c'était de sa faute, et Dean le lui faisait payer. Le leur faisait payer.

-Ca n'apaisera pas la peine et le sentiment de culpabilité de cette petite fille, mais au moins, ça l'aidera un peu. Je vais me coucher.

Castiel se rassit en l'entendant se fourrer sous ses couvertures, sur son matelas de fortune. Le silence pesant enveloppa l'ange déchu dans son lourd manteau.

Après un moment, il se leva, récupéra ce qu'il restait de tarte et le jeta à la poubelle.

__________________________________________________________________________

Dean se tourna et se retourna sous ses couvertures. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était furieux contre Castiel… L'ange n'avait pas hésité à… Et son réceptacle… Et cette petite fille… Il…

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, exercice qu'il évitait autant que faire se pouvait, il savait que ça n'était pas tant contre Castiel qu'il était furieux, que contre lui-même. Parce qu'avec toutes ses tergiversations sur son désir, sur ses sentiments, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé au sort du réceptacle de son ange… Et maintenant…

Il avait été si enragé, si confus, si plein de colère… Le visage de cette petite fille le hantait. Elle était comme lui… Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier…Il était allé dans le premier bar en vue, avait pris une demi-douzaine de bières et avait fini dans un vieux motel, entre les bras d'une fille brune aussi saoûle que lui. Il l'avait prise sauvagement, tentant d'apaiser sa colère… Et c'était injuste pour Castiel… Tout ce qui s'était passé… Ca ne lui donnait pas le droit de le tromper, mais…

Et Castiel était-il vraiment responsable de ce qui s'était passé, de la prise de possession de Jimmy, de la perte de cette petite fille…? Il n'était pas humain alors… Comme avait dit Sam, pour Castiel, lorsqu'il était un ange, ce qu'il faisait était juste… Etait-ce normal de reprocher au Cas humain ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque ?

Non. Mais que Castiel n'ait pas pensé à prévenir la famille de Jimmy, ça…Mais lui-non plus n'y avait pas songé… Alors qu'avec Sam et Ruby, il y avait un précédent… Il aurait dû demander à Castiel…

Il se redressa et passa une main sur ses yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au canapé vide. Pas besoin de demander où était Sam. Cette salope ne les laisserait donc jamais en paix. Il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et son regard tomba sur la poubelle, d'où une part de tarte débordait. Une tarte à la cerise. Sa préférée.

_Pourquoi je me pose toutes ses questions ?_ Songea-t-il en souriant inconsciemment face à l'attention de son ange déchu. _Quelle importance ? Tout ça c'est du passé… On a pas le temps de s'y arrêter… Et Cas a suffisamment souffert…_

Rien ne ramènerait Jimmy à sa fille, même si Castiel passait sa vie entière en pénitence.

Il posa son verre d'eau et se glissa dans l'escalier.

Il avait besoin de Castiel, là, maintenant…

___________________________________________________________________________

Castiel fut tiré de son sommeil par un corps se glissant sous la couverture, contre le sien et la douce sensation d'un baiser dans son cou. L'odeur de Dean n'était plus altérée par le parfum féminin. Il sentit la main de son chasseur glisser le long de sa jambe et le souffle de Dean sur sa nuque.

-Cas…

Castiel savait que ce murmure et ces caresses seraient tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre comme excuse de la part de Dean, mais c'était suffisant. Il se blottit contre le corps qui l'enlaçait et soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Dean.

-Je sais, Cas… Je sais…

Un autre baiser sur sa joue, puis une main souleva son visage et les lèvres de Dean se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se tourna totalement dans les bras du chasseur et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant approfondir le baiser, la langue aventureuse du chasseur se mêlant à la sienne. La main du chasseur s'égara dans son boxer, caressante, et Castiel gémit doucement. Il sentait son désir s'éveiller à nouveau, comme tous ces soirs dans la pénombre. Mais cette fois, Dean n'arrêtait pas, il ne cessait de l'embrasser que pour reprendre son souffle et l'embrasser à nouveau, avant que sa bouche ne glissât jusque dans le creux de son cou, mordillant la chair tendre avec un mélange intoxicant de tendresse et de passion. Puis baisers et caresses cessèrent, et Castiel sut qu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce point, cette frontière que Dean ne semblait jamais pouvoir dépasser. Le chasseur s'écarta un peu, mais garda son ange dans ses bras. Bientôt Dean allait se lever et rejoindre son propre lit. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'ange déchu. Il savait que Dean trouvait leur relation difficile à accepter, et il était prêt à attendre. Mais le chasseur ne se leva pas. Il se contenta de se caler un peu plus confortablement avant de reprendre Castiel contre lui.

-Il y a tellement eux de sacrifices inutiles dans cette guerre. Ca me met tellement en colère ! J'aimerais juste que tout ça s'arrête…

-Je sais, murmura Castiel.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'odeur de Dean, la laissant le porter vers le sommeil. Le chasseur le regarda avec un sourire attendri. Dean Winchester n'était pas sensé aimer les câlins… Et bien, aujourd'hui, Dean Winchester ferait une exception.

___________________________________________________________________________

_A suivre ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

**NdA **:Oui, comme d'habitude… Du retard, encore du retard et toujours du retard… Mais en ce moment ça va pas fort… Donc je fais ce que je peux. Mais je n'ai pas perdu la motivation, et les derniers épisodes de la saison 5 ne font que me conforter (surtout le 5.08… j'en rirai longtemps de celui-là) Merci pour votre soutien… et votre patience. **Et surtout, merci à ma bétarchangegardien Aliyela. D'ailleurs, je lui doit un double merci et un** **copyright pour ce chapitre, car j'ai odieusement volé quelques passages de « **_**Requiem for a Humanity**_** »… Et qu'elle a pris sur son temps de sommeil pour me corriger ^^, je ne la mérite pas…**

**Lune**, je te remercie de ta review ^^ Tu sais que tu as eu un passe droit sur ce chapitre alors, hein, petite veinarde que tu es…. **Vampyr Kun**, avec tous mes retards j'espère que t'as d'autres sources de joie pour égayer tes journée XD, tu as raison, j'aurais pu rendre le cas Jimmy beaucoup plus grave, mais comme je suis très en retard sur l'évolution du show, je voulais pas perdre trop de temps, d'où le joker Anna. Quand à la frustration sexuelle de Cas… Ben, je suis pas certaine qu'il ait été humain suffisamment longtemps pour être frustré, à voir. Le coup de la tarte était fait pour toucher, c'est un symbole d'affection. Mais il faut comprendre la position de Dean, qui est en empathie avec Claire. Imagine, cette petite voit son père disparaitre du jour au lendemain, sans autre explication que « je suis pas ton père », ce qui est déjà horrible à entendre de la bouche d'un de ses parents. Il est normal que Dean en veuille à Castiel. **Alyceis**, retour prolixe ^^, non la part de tarte déborde de la poubelle, mais il est clair que Cas ne se laisse pas faire quoiqu'il en soit. Et même s'il ne s'oppose pas violement, il reste un ancien ange-guerrier. Dean, s'épancher ? XD Faut le torturer pour lui arracher la moindre petite confession. Mais un jour, il sera bien obligé de s'excuser comme tu dis, et la scène vaudra probablement le détour… Pour Ruby, motus, on arrive bientôt au climax, et vous verrez bien ce qui arrivera à sa grande Bitchiness. Quant à Adam qui gueule, c'est bien parti pour un de ces quatre… Je pense que j'ai pas mal abusé de votre patience cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop *yeux de chien battu* Je f'rai mieux, promis. **Cyb**, je pense que **Lune** a partagé son privilège (y a intérêt), donc ce chapitre est largement spolié pour toi. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien éclaté et que le spectacle était chouette. **Narcheska**, et oui, on m'a souvent appelé sadique pour la longueur de mes pré-slash ^^ ; je suis contente d'avoir reçue ta review, ça fait plaisir. Tu verras si Adam te conviens mieux ici ^^. **Sara the best**, oui, je tiens à rester en vie, effectivement :p. Quand à mettre la suite rapidement, c'est largement dépendant de mon emploi du temps. Mais j'essaierais, promis. Et je vous rappelle que cette fic n'aura de lemon que si le rating change, et je me concentre pour le moment sur le scénario, le lemon en sera une partie de l'apogé. **Tatunette, **merci de ta review, la concrétisation arrivera, mais pas de suite. Je suis contente que ça te plaise… **mymy-l**, au rythme où je vais, elle est pas prête de s'arrêter :/ Mais de toute façon, elle aura une séquelle-saison 5 ^^. As long as the show goes on, so does My Sin… **Yumi**, on a toutes besoin de Castiel, c'est l'ange de plusieurs femmes XD, merci de ton enthousiasme. **Lily**, cette fic sera d'actualité tant que SPN continuera voire même après, je sais que je suis lente, mais je vous demande de vous accrocher. Je vous promets que ça en vaut le coup ^^/ S'il y a une fic qui ne sera pas un WIP c'est celle-ci. **Lilas Heiress**, une fan de plus = un auteur aux anges (avec Castiel et tout et tout), il faut 24 heures pour lire cette fic, diantre, j'ai abusé sur la longueur XD, merci beaucoup !!! Merci, vraiment, parce que le OOC est ma plus grande peur. Je veux pas faire de Cas quelqu'un de fleur bleue, et c'est pas facile. Et le baiser dans la voiture, totalement la faute d'Aly, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier ^^Ah, ton petit frère est un slasheur en herbe :p Non, il a raison, Cas est très attaché à Dean dans cette saison, même si ça n'est *que* de l'amitié, leur relation reste très profonde, et c'est vraiment agréable. J'adore cette saison, avec Sam redevenu le Sam qu'on adore et Dean et Cas… Oui, un grand moment (surtout les épisodes 5.03, 5.04 et 5.08 dans mon cas *_*). **chidori2**, merci de la review, mais je le dis et le répète, Dean est cohérent. Il est normal qu'il ait ce genre de réaction, Castiel n'est pas parfait. Mais on a pas besoin d'être parfaits pour s'aimer ^^/

_**

* * *

My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 22: Fangirls and fictions**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Sam revint seul alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il expliqua à Bobby, déjà debout, que la démone était sur une piste pour trouver le prochain sceau. Le vieux chasseur émit un grognement avant de se replonger dans un lourd volume sur les interprétations bibliques. Sam sourit, à présent plus détendu, mais toujours soucieux du fait des révélations de Ruby. Il chercha son frère du regard, mais le matelas était vide. Sam n'avait pas besoin de s'enquérir, avec un demi-sourire il grimpa la volée de marche et entrouvrit la porte de Castiel. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua clairement les deux corps enlacés. Il referma délicatement la porte et rejoignit la chambre d'Adam. Le garçon dormait aussi, profondément. Ruby avait raison, il avait une famille à protéger.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore brumeux de sommeil. Il se pressa inconsciemment contre la poitrine de son compagnon et s'essuya le visage. Il sentait le souffle régulier de Dean sur son front. La chambre baignait dans une douce pénombre et la perfection de l'instant semblait presque irréelle. Refermant les yeux, l'ange déchu se laissa glisser dans cet étrange abîme intérieur où l'emmenaient toujours ses prières.

Il avait de nombreuses raisons d'exprimer sa gratitude.

Dean entrouvrit à son tour les paupières en sentant l'ange déchu se mouvoir contre lui. Il retint un sourire et leva distraitement la main pour caresser le galbe d'une épaule. Castiel était doux contre lui, ainsi alangui. Il aurait voulu que la réalité les laisse un peu tranquilles pour une fois, mais il ne savait que trop qu'ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Et puis il ne tenait pas à ce que Sam prenne de nouvelles photos compromettantes. Même s'il doutait que son frère ait la tête à ça, après être allé voir sa pute démoniaque. Il leva donc la tête, et vit Castiel l'imiter en réponse, ses yeux clairs brillant dans le mince rayon de lumière qui traversait le lit.

-Bonjour, Dean.

L'ange déchu se redressa un peu pour presser ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur, avant de poser le menton sur son épaule. Dean eut un demi-sourire.

-Hey Cas, bien dormi ?

L'ange déchu approuva. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, ce qui tendait à prouver que ça n'était pas un cauchemar. Dean posa un rapide baiser sur son front, comme s'il se sentait un peu coupable de ce geste de tendresse, puis se leva. Castiel le regarda récupérer ses affaires et sortir vers la salle de bain. Il resta quelques minutes au chaud, contemplant les événements de la veille, et tout ce qui lui faudrait accomplir ce jour-ci.

Finalement, il s'extirpa de son lit pour aller prendre son tour à la salle de bain. En se glissant dans la douche chaude, il ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, la meilleure depuis longtemps. Il était heureux, malgré l'Apocalypse, malgré la dure tâche qu'il avait à accomplir en écrivant à la famille de Jimmy… Dean réussirait. Il n'en doutait pas. Dean pouvait tout accomplir. Il sortit avec regret de sa douche et commença à se raser, prudemment, comme Dean lui avait appris à le faire. Il n'aimait pas cette activité, sa répétition infinie, son caractère si totalement humain… Mais il avait découvert qu'il détestait faire sans. La barbe le démangeait horriblement.

* * *

Dean avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, avant d'emprunter le portable de son frère (« et évite le porno cette fois ! »).

-Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, expliqua-t-il à Sam qui le regardait, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, un faux certificat de décès, une lettre officielle et la justification de la disparition du corps.

Sam tiqua. Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça, pas avec Lilith à portée de main. Mais il savait que c'était important pour Dean et Castiel de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Il n'ajouta donc rien et retourna à son livre.

* * *

Castiel eut énormément de mal à écrire la lettre que Dean lui avait ordonné de rédiger pour la famille de Jimmy. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni comment le présenter. Mais le chasseur avait refusé net de l'aider. C'était sa tâche, avait-il décrété. Il devait cela à Jimmy. L'ange déchu avait soupiré, puis clos ses yeux bleus, et ramener à sa mémoire tout ce qu'il savait de Jimmy. C'était encore plus étrange maintenant qu'il commencer à considérer ce corps comme sien. Ce corps dans lequel il allait vieillir et mourir. Ce corps qui avait abrité la personnalité vibrante de Jimmy.

Il finit par rendre son ouvrage à Dean, avec une expression qui rappela irrésistiblement à ce dernier celle d'un écolier donnant anxieusement son devoir à son professeur. Il lut la lettre et dut se retenir de prendre Castiel dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était si émouvant de voir à quel point l'ange déchu avait du mal à se débrouiller socialement, combien innocentes et spontanées étaient les phrases de cette lettre. Elle était douce, empathique et pleine de la foi de Castiel. Idéale pour une famille religieuse. L'ange déchu y avait évité tous détails, afin de ne rien mentionner de surnaturel, mais cela donnait à l'ensemble un sentiment de pudeur et de respect envers le mort. Le chasseur sourit avec approbation et scella la lettre avec tous les faux que Bobby avait aidé à réaliser. Le corps était sensé avoir disparu dans un accident d'avion. Bobby avait réglé les détails en fonction d'un accident réel, au cas où la famille chercherait à en savoir plus. Le numéro de téléphone fourni menait directement chez lui, avec tous les autres réservés aux fausses agences gouvernementales.

Tout était donc réglé, mais Castiel, et Dean, à sa façon, se sentaient tous deux un peu moroses. Bobby, Sam et Adam étaient partis en ville, d'abord pour s'assurer du départ du détective, puis pour réaliser des faux papiers pour le cadet des Winchester avec photo d'identité et tout le toutim. Ils en auraient probablement pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Dean avait décidé d'enfouir sa peine en même temps que ses mains dans le moteur de l'Impala et Castiel, de son côté, avait préféré se replonger dans la cuisine. Bobby lui ayant montré comment se servir d'internet, il lança une recherche sur la tarte Tatin, bien décidé à faire plaisir à Dean cette fois. Puis, une fois celle-ci copiée, utilisa à nouveau Google pour récupérer la recette du coq-au-vin. Parlant et lisant couramment toutes les langues terrestres, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son bonheur en français. Il appela ensuite Bobby pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui ramener les ingrédients nécessaires. Il reçut une réponse affirmative sans nuance. Apparemment, Bobby aussi aimait sa cuisine.

Se trouvant les mains vides et ne pouvant rien faire sans les ingrédients, il se pencha à nouveau sur l'ordinateur. Il lança une recherche à son nom, sans trop savoir pourquoi, curieux de ce que les hommes pensaient savoir de lui. Il trouva un certain nombre de sites sur les anges, et une série de site « new age » sur les anges gardiens. Il apprit avec un intérêt amusé qu'il était un ange bénissant le mardi (pourquoi le mardi ? Ca n'était pas expliqué) et qu'il amenait compassion et sagesse. Pourquoi pas…

Mais il trouva également la page d'une fille dont le « pseudo » (Bobby lui avait expliqué ce dont il s'agissait) était Castiel666, ce qui choqua marginalement l'ange déchu. Sur le « blog » (encore un mot expliqué par le très informé Bobby) de cette demoiselle, son attention fut attirée par un lien : . Il fronça les sourcils et lut la description en-dessus. « _Fanfics sur une de mes séries de bouquins favorites, Supernatural, pas assez connue !!! _». Et au lien suivant, on pouvait lire : « _Mon pairing fav c'est Dean/Castiel lol, mais sur le site de ma choupinette SammyBrowning vous trouverez plein de Brocest lemon et romance. Jetez un œil, elle est super douée !_ » suivi d'un autre lien : …

Le nom de Browning ne lui disait rien, pas plus que le terme Brocest, et il ne comprenait ce qu'un citron venait faire là-dedans. Mais au milieu de ce langage codé, les noms de Sammy, Dean et Castiel lui sautaient aux yeux… Ca faisait une coïncidence un peu trop énorme. Il cliqua sur le premier lien, et quitta le blog de Castiel666. Une nouvelle page s'ouvrit, avec une bordure formée de dessins d'hommes musclés tenant armes blanches et fusils, et d'un homme plus petit, et quelque part plus fin, vêtu d'un costume et d'un trench coat, entouré de deux ailes noires. Une Impala noire servait de fond à la fenêtre centrale où se lisait un « _Welcome to the fallen angel's lair, domaine réservé à Supernatural, la série délicieusement incorrecte, où un ange déchoit par amour pour un mortel, si vous avez quelque chose contre le M/M ne passez pas par le slash… Mais honnêtement, comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? »_. Une barre de menu donnait ensuite le choix entre « _Home_ », « _Fanfics_», « _Fanarts_ », « _Links_ » et « _Forum_ ».

Il cliqua sur ce fameux « _fanfic_ » et tomba sur un tableau à trois entrée, « _slash_ », « _het_ » et « _gen_ » avec pour les deux premières colonnes, des duo ou des trio de noms. Sous la mention « _slash_ » se trouvait une liste assez longue, commençant par Dean/Castiel, suivi de Sam/Dean et de Sam/Castiel et même d'un Dean/Sam/Castiel. Ensuite, des noms comme John, Adam ou Uriel entraient en jeu. Le doute avait à présent quitté l'esprit de l'ange déchu, et les mentions Dean/Cassie, Dean/Anna, Castiel/Anna et Sam/Jess terminèrent de lui glacer les sangs. Après une certaine hésitation, il cliqua sur Dean/Castiel, curieux malgré lui. Une quarantaine de ce qu'il supposait être des titres apparut. Ils étaient accompagnés de mention PG-13, R et NC-17, encore un code que l'ange déchu ne sut déchiffrer.

Il cliqua sur l'un des titres au hasard, « _On the Wing and a Prayer_ ». Elle était longue, mais il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et Dean. Il retourna en arrière, et en essaya une autre, « _Requiem for a humanity_ ». Il choisit le chapitre portant la mention « _lemon_ », puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait. Le début du chapitre était suffisamment réaliste, et les doutes de Dean sur son amour semblaient cohérents avec son Dean. Mais ensuite…

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_- Ce qui arrive quand on a envie de quelqu'un._

_Et Dean prit la main de son compagnon pour l'emmener vers le sud. Il la posa sur son jean, juste en-dessous de la ceinture en cuir, et l'archange sentit une gonflement sous sa paume._

_- Tu vois ?_

_- Est-ce que ça veut dire que...?_

_- Ca veut dire que j'ai envie de toi, Cas'. »_

Castiel mit la fenêtre en barre des tâches et se leva, regardant subrepticement autour de lui, craignant presque de voir Dean surgir. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'idée que des inconnues s'approprient leurs vies et les adaptent à leurs convenances… Et il y avait aussi un étrange mais délicieux interdit à cela. Il se rassit et rouvrit la fenêtre, continuant sa lecture avec fascination.

_« Il se redressa et ôta son tee-shirt. Castiel posa une main sur lui et se promena sur ses pectoraux, son ventre, sa taille, évitant sciemment la marque qui recouvrait son épaule. Il ne voulait pas... Pas pour le moment. Là, il n'était pas son ange mais son amant. Les souvenirs de l'Enfer n'avaient pas leur place dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans cette étreinte._

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils. Le fait que cette personne sache pour Dean et l'Enfer… C'était trop.

_Au bout d'un petit moment, Dean se pencha à nouveau, cette fois pour venir embrasser le torse en-dessous de lui. Sa peau était douce, une vraie friandise. Il la lécha avec délice en pleins d'endroits différents, descendant toujours plus bas, avec toujours plus d'assurance. Il devinait le regard de Castiel posé sur lui, mémorisant chacun de ses gestes. Pour l'instant, l'ange était trop dans l'attente pour ne pas garder son self contrôle, mais il se promit de lui faire perdre ce contrôle. »_

Castiel était sûr que ses joues allaient rester enflammées à vie. Une chose était certaine, cette personne en savait plus que lui sur le sexe entre hommes. Et elle ne se privait pas de faire part de son savoir. Savoir hautement apprécié, si on en croyait la kyrielle de « _miam_ », « _yummy_ » et « _hot_ » qui ponctuait les commentaires. Ces humains étaient vraiment étranges…

-Tu regardes du porno, Cas ? Questionna la voix taquine de Dean.

Le chasseur venait d'entrer dans la pièce, essuyant négligemment le cambouis de ses mains. L'ange déchu sursauta si fort qu'il soupçonna que sa taquinerie ait pu avoir un fondement et, délaissant son chiffon, il s'avança rapidement pour regarder l'écran. Il fut d'abord déçu de n'y voir que du texte. Puis il se mit à lire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche après une minute.

Il paraissait plus surpris que furieux, mais sa colère n'en était pas moins palpable. Son visage s'était durci, sa mâchoire était crispée en une expression de rage. Castiel le comprenait. Voir ce qui était leur intimité portée public et même fantasmée était plus que perturbant.

-Et ce… Ce Dean/Sam là, c'est quoi ?

Il s'avéra que ces filles étaient encore plus tordues que ce que Dean croyait. Lui faisait ça avec Sammy… Il n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à l'imaginer. Beurk… Et avec… Avec son père ?! Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge rien que de penser que… La voix calme de Castiel coupa net son dégoût.

-Apparemment, ces « _fanfictions_ » sont créées à partir d'une série de livres publiés par un certain Carver Edlund. Le nom de famille des deux frères, Browning, est différent, mais il n'y a pas de doute possible. Il s'agit de toi et de Sam… Et de moi.

Dean regarda le nom de l'auteur quelques secondes puis donna un coup sec sur la table.

-Viens !

L'ange déchu ferma la fenêtre et referma l'ordinateur avant de suivre Dean, ne prenant que le temps de saisir son trench-coat au passage.

-On ne dit rien à Sam ? Questionna-t-il en montant sur le siège passager de l'Impala.

-Pas avant d'avoir plus d'infos, grogna le chasseur en réponse.

Il démarra en trombe et l'Impala vrombit, dévorant la route à une allure déconseillée.

* * *

Rochel croisa les doigts devant ses lèvres. Son regard était fixe, mais il ne semblait pas voir l'alignement des bouteilles d'alcool devant lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il sentait la puanteur spirituelle des démons qui l'entouraient. Aucun humain. Juste des démons. Et lui.

Ananchel avait purgé de nombreux rebelles. Au final, ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à devoir fuir cette rebelle particulière, les Archanges et, marginalement, les chasseurs. Mais les autres n'étaient toujours pas là, ils n'étaient pas venus au rendez-vous. Victimes des purges ? Des Archanges ou d'Ananchel ?

-Tiens, c'est bon pour ce que t'as !

Il regarda le verre de whisky que le barman possédé venait de poser devant lui. Il n'avait jamais goûté à ce breuvage si prisé des mâles mortels. En fait, il n'avait jamais utilisé son réceptacle pour boire de l'alcool. Ou pour toute autre chose que les humains se permettaient. Il saisit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Seule la lumière de Lucifer pouvait le sauver à présent.

* * *

Il roulait depuis deux heures déjà lorsque le chasseur reprit la parole.

-T'as une idée de comment ce type sait tout ça ?

Castiel, dont le regard était fixé sur la forêt qui bordait la route, tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Il y a bien une possibilité. Mais si elle s'avère être exacte, ça n'explique pas que ces livres soient ainsi dénigrés et relégués comme simple fiction.

Dean eut un mouvement impérieux de la main, et pressa Castiel de continuer d'un regard accompagné d'un grognement d'impatience.

-Il se peut que ces livres soient l'œuvre d'un prophète de notre Seigneur.

Le chasseur leva les sourcils.

-Un prophète ? C'est une blague ?

L'ange déchu secoua la tête .

-Non, ça n'est pas une blague. Les prophètes sont bien réels. Ils reçoivent la Parole de Dieu au travers de transes et de rêves. Leur lourde responsabilité est de transmettre ces images aux hommes.

Dean affichait une expression sceptique.

-Et selon toi, le type qui écrit ces romans de gare serait un prophète ? Et beh… Il est pas parti pour faire carrière.

L'ange déchu fronça légèrement les sourcils

-Il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'il est. Mais les prophètes écrivent le futur tel que Dieu l'a voulu. Ce faisant, ils sont un avantage considérable dans la guerre que nous menons…

La voiture s'arrêta sur un parking devant l'un de ces petits magasins de comics pour puceau geek en puissance, qui préférait fantasmer sur des bombes en collant plutôt que de se sortir de son ordinateur et de ses BD. Du moins c'est comme ça que Dean l'aurait défini, tant il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs… Voyons voir ce que racontent ces foutus bouquins !

Il sortit de la voiture et Castiel le suivit dans la sombre petite boutique.

* * *

Anna retira l'épée de Lucifer du corps sans vie. La femme brune s'effondra dans une bruit sourd. Pantelante, l'ange rebelle se laissa glisser au sol, au milieu des quatre feu réceptacles. Son bras droit pendait, misérablement. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour se remettre, mais cela ne rendait pas la sensation plus agréable pour autant. Elle ne devait pas rester là trop longtemps, ou Zachariah et ses sbires viendraient la chercher, et peu importe qu'elle soit en train de faire leur travail à leur place, ils la détruiraient sans jugement. Elle eut un sourire sardonique en effaçant les traces de sang de son visage.

Ananchel, le lecteur des cœurs, dispensateur de la parole de Dieu au travers des esprits des hommes, premier lieutenant de Gabriel, contraint à devoir fuir la queue entre les jambes, traquant les traîtres sans jamais pouvoir retourner au Paradis, nourri de l'impossible désir d'être humain, et ne pouvant plus être complètement un ange. Si elle avait été encore humaine elle aurait ri.

En l'état, elle se leva, rengaina l'épée mortifère, et ouvrit ses ailes pour s'éloigner de son œuvre.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, une forme se détacha de l'ombre et entra dans le cercle de lumière créé par l'ampoule au plafond. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à être accroupie à portée des cadavres et renifla avec délice. Ah oui… le doux parfum de la mort…

Elle se redressa et sourit, charognard au regard carnassier.

* * *

Adam avait laissé son frère et Bobby près de la photocopieuse. Ils étaient plongés dans la réalisation de toute une série de faux qui stupéfiait et émerveillait Adam. Bien sûr, avait expliqué son frère aîné, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un agent pur de dur du FBI ou un Marshall, il était visiblement trop jeune, mais ils lui avaient fait des documents pour se faire passer pour un analyste du FBI, un policier, et il disposait à présent de trois cartes de crédit, volées, et d'une demi-douzaine de cartes d'identité.

C'était beaucoup à accepter et à intégrer. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Bobby l'avait laissé aller se balader avec un grognement et Sam avait approuvé mais lui avait demandé de conserver son portable allumé. Il déambulait à présent entre les quelques commerçants de la rue et finit par rentrer dans une librairie. Il savait que Castiel aimait les livres et il voulait lui faire un cadeau qui lui plairait. Avec son argent. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec l'idée de voler… Sa mère l'avait élevé dans la plus grande droiture.

Même s'il savait que l'ange aimait Dean, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire plaisir. Et puis, si jamais son frère aîné n'était pas réceptif à l'amour de Castiel… Il voulait bien être là pour l'ange. Il ne concevait aucune honte à cette pensée. Il savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un d'hétéro, pour qui la barre des genres est infranchissable. Il voulait être là, au cas où, au cas où Castiel se rendrait compte que… qu'Adam l'aimait.

Il traversa le rayon des romans et se rendit aux livres d'art. Il cherchait quelque chose de très spécifique, et n'était pas certain de trouver son bonheur. Heureusement, la chance semblait l'accompagner, et il découvrit effectivement un grand livre titré simplement « Anges » qui compilait de nombreux tableaux, sculptures et croquis, mais aussi des poèmes, de toutes les époques, représentant ou évoquant des anges. Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire satisfait et tomba sur une image. Un portrait d'ange qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement étonnant en soi, mais il n'y avait pas de légende, pas de nom d'artiste, juste un titre : Mumiah. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à définir le style de la peinture… en fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une peinture. On aurait dit… pas vraiment une photo mais… Ce visage… androgyne… Il traça le contour des traits fins du bout des doigts et sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir. Une sensation d'apaisement, de…

-Excusez-moi.

Il sursauta et s'écarta si vite du passage que le livre lui glissa des mains et se referma en tombant à terre. La jeune libraire le remercia d'un sourire au dessus de la pile de livre qu'elle tenait et profita du passage dégagé pour se rendre dans le rayon suivant. Adam secoua un peu la tête en se morigénant pour sa maladresse et ramassa le livre, tentant de retrouver la page au portrait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait eu beau éplucher toutes les pages, il ne trouvait toujours aucune trace de « Mumiah ».

* * *

Castiel ferma l'ouvrage en levant les yeux vers Dean. Celui-ci marchait de long en large en marmonnant, un des livres coincé entre ses doigts crispés.

-« _C'était idiot à dire, mais après tout Sam étant sorti et Adam étant abonné au marchand de sable, il n'y avait aucun témoin pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir le cœur à réveiller l'adorable créature endormie sur lui._ » L'adorable créature ? L'adorable créature ? Mais jamais je penserais un truc pareil moi !

Il jeta au loin le livre titré « Adam », le dernier paru de la collection, et fusilla la pile de livres étalés sur le lit comme s'il espérait les faire flamber de son seul regard.

-Y a toute notre foutue vie là-dedans ! Tout, les caprices de mauvaise humeur de Sam, ta chute, même mes ébats sexuels, je suis complètement à poil là-dedans _dude_. Et on peut être heureux qu'il en soit pas arrivé à nos ébats à nous ! Quelque chose me dit que le prochain va être explosif s'il commence par notre séjour chez Bobby !

Castiel nota que dans son emportement, Dean n'avait même pas fléchi à l'idée de parler de « leurs ébats à eux ». Cela le fit sourire. Et il était heureux d'autre chose. Aucun des livres ne mentionnait Sam buvant le sang de Ruby… Cela semblait prouver que le jeune Winchester était clean. Mais Dean fulminait et l'ange déchu ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

-J'aime bien « Route 666 », commenta-t-il finalement avec un mince sourire.

Dean lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Pourq… Ah !

Ses yeux vert brillèrent un moment avec malice. Il rejoignit Castiel sur le lit, écartant les livres et s'allongea sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Je préfère celui-ci, murmura-t-il en montrant « Adam », en référence au chaste baiser qu'il échangeait avec Castiel à la fin de l'ouvrage, mais j'aurais préféré que la Terre entière n'en soit pas tenue informée.

_Surtout_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, _que si quelqu'un que je connais, ou pire, Sam, tombe dessus, vu l'horrible romantisme de cette scène je peux dire adieu à toute crédibilité ! Heureusement que c'est assez peu vendu cette connerie, et que les chasseurs ont pas le temps de lire de la fiction !_

Castiel posa la main sur son bras, son regard sérieux à présent.

-C'est le rôle d'un prophète, Dean. Ces livres sont les futurs Evangiles. Ils portent l'avenir de la foi.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air réellement dubitatif.

-Ca ?

Il y avait un infini mépris dans ce « ça ». L'ange déchu sourit avec indulgence.

-Le passage par la bouche du prophète change le pur message délivré par le Ciel…Crois-tu que les Evangiles appartiennent à la grande littérature ?

-Quand je les aurai lu, je te dirai, répondit Dean du tac-au-tac.

Mais Castiel ne se laissa pas avoir.

-Je sais que tu les as lu, Dean.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules mais ne nia pas le fait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il est pas très spirituel ton prophète…

L'ange déchu pencha la tête sur le côté et ses yeux glissèrent sur les couvertures des ouvrages, s'arrêtant un instant sur celle du tome nommé « Fallen and Redeemed », où l'on voyait Castiel, en sang, et un personnage à cheveux long représentant Dean le serrer dans ses bras.

-Il se peut qu'il te paraisse un peu étrange. Les prophètes le sont souvent. Ils vivent en décalage par rapport au reste du monde, parce qu'ils ont un lien intime avec le divin.

Le chasseur secoua la tête avec incrédulité et attrapa la bière qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Après une gorgé, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Et il écrit des romans de pédales à l'eau de rose ?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

-De… pédales ?

Dean secoua la tête.

-C'est une façon de parler, Cas. Je veux dire, en quoi ces trucs servent la cause divine ?

Castiel savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait changer le milieu viril et macho dans lequel Dean avait été élevé et continuait d'évoluer, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre… Mais il n'aimait pas que Dean parlât de la même façon que ces hommes qui l'avaient agressé.

-Il ne sait peut-être même pas qu'il est un prophète. Dans votre monde de raison et de rationalité, les mediums sont des escrocs, les saints des hypocrites et les prophètes, des fous sujets à des hallucinations…

-Et des écrivains ratés apparemment, intervint Dean, sarcastique.

Castiel soupira avec un mélange d'agacement et d'affection.

-Tu es impossible…

Un sourire arrogant et le visage de Dean se rapprochant du sien furent un moment sa seule réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure vint lui caresser le visage.

-Il serait temps que tu le remarques…

L'ange déchu sourit en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Dean. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches… et pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se regarder. Castiel se lécha les lèvres et effleura la bouche de son amant de la sienne avant de s'éloigner. Peu disposé à en finir là, Dean le poursuivit et happa ses lèvres, le poussant à s'allonger dans le même mouvement. Il glissa la main sous le tee-shirt de l'ange déchu, caressant les muscles finement dessinés. Jimmy Novak n'était pas un athlète, mais il devait définitivement avoir pratiqué du Yoga ou quelque chose du genre, vu la souplesse et la grâce avec laquelle Castiel se cambrait sous ses caresses.

-Dean…

Le chasseur sourit et se redressa sur le coude pour le regarder. Il avait conscience que ça n'était pas avec ce genre de scènes romantiques qu'il allait sauvegarder sa réputation dans les bouquins de Carver Edlund, mais les yeux bleus de Castiel le retenaient. Une telle dévotion… L'ange leva la main pour effleurer les lèvres du chasseur, avant d'attirer son visage à lui et de l'embrasser à son tour.

Un bruit dans l'entrée les fit sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent à regret l'un de l'autre et Dean se leva juste au moment où Sam passait devant leur chambre. Il leur fit un salut distrait en passant. Dean compta deux secondes, avant que son cadet se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et ne revienne sur ses pas pour regarder plus en détail l'amoncellement de livres dans la chambre.

-Ils vous ont fait un prix de gros ?

-Même pas, rétorqua Dean avec une grimace.

Il saisit le premier tome et le lança à son frère. Sam leva un sourcil mais ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

-_What the Hell_ ?!

* * *

-Et bien, commenta lentement Bobby en refermant « _No Rest for the Wicked _», on peut dire que vous êtes encore fourrés dans une belle pagaille. Je rajeunis pas avec vous…

Dean lui adressa un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'on fait très jeune et… Aouch !

Le vieux chasseur venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

-Non, bougre d'andouille ! Vous me faites prendre des cheveux blancs !

Adam regardait ses frères, un peu incertain. Il avait parcouru quelques ouvrages, mais aucun ne parlait de lui. Du moins aucun dans cette pièce, Dean n'avait pas été très subtil lorsqu'il avait caché le dernier tome. Ca n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas le trouver plus tard dans n'importe quelle boutique ou sur le net. Mais il comprenait que ses frères puissent chercher à le protéger.

Castiel leur avait parlé des prophètes et de leur rôle. Et Adam n'arrivait pas à imaginer voir la vie d'autres personnes en Technicolor toute la sainte journée… Hem… Toute la journée. Le sac contenant le livre d'art était à ses pieds. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait toujours pas pu offrir son cadeau à Castiel. Sam était assis à une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il tenait le premier tome. Jess. Il pensait à Jess. Du moins c'était ce qu'Adam supposait. Il ne savait que peu de chose du premier amour de son frère, mais il savait au moins pour le démon et sa mort…

Dean mordit pensivement dans son sandwich et grommela.

-Il faut trouver ce mec, ce Carver Edlund.

-Ca va être difficile, intervint Sam, il n'a pas d'adresse, pas de papier et pas de numéro de Sécu. Autrement dit, c'est un nom de plume.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit savoir qui il est.

-Je vais peut-être avoir l'air idiot, finit par dire Adam après une minute, mais quelqu'un édite forcément ses livres. Son éditeur doit savoir qui il est ?

Il avait dit la dernière phrase comme une question. Sam hocha la tête, Castiel lui adressa un regard chaleureux et même Dean eut un demi-sourire.

-Et bien, tu t'améliores on dirait.

Remarquant visiblement que c'était très proche d'un compliment envers son frère cadet, il reprit une expression neutre. Bobby était déjà sur son ordinateur.

-C'est une éditrice indépendante, Sera Gamble. Elle est au bord de la faillite. Je vous sors l'adresse, comme ça vous allez enfin me dégager le plancher.

Sam acquiesça mais Castiel avait les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ? Questionna Dean en jetant le papier de son sandwich.

-Les prophètes écrivent le futur, littéralement. Les mots qu'ils mettent par écrit ne peuvent être effacés.

Sam plissa les lèvres.

-Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas changer ce qu'il écrit ? Mais jusqu'ici, il n'a rien écrit qui ne se soit pas déjà produit.

Castiel se lécha les lèvres et s'apprêta à répondre mais Adam avait déjà compris et secoua la tête.

-Non, il a rien publié qui ne se soit produit. Mais rien ne dit qu'il a pas des pages et des pages d'écriture sur ce qui va se produire et… et je peux pas croire que je suis en train de parler sérieusement de…

Dean l'interrompit.

-Donc quoi qu'il écrive ça se réalise ? J'y crois pas Cas. Sinon il est où le libre arbitre dont tu es si friand dans tes justifications de la bonté du Pater ?

L'ange déchu détourna la tête.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Dean. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours enseigné. Mais il y a plus grave. Les prophètes sont protégés. Ils ont… un Archange penché sur leur épaule, pourrait-on dire.

Dean eu un haussement de sourcil.

-Comme Raphi ?

-Oui… Enfin, non, Raphaël est le protecteur des guérisseur, il ne se bat pas de cette manière là. Mais les Archanges sont terribles, ils sont parmi les plus puissantes créatures du Ciel.

-Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre à toi ? Questionna Dean, l'air inquiet.

-Non, j'ai été jugé et puni… Mais il pourrait intervenir, s'il juge que vous menacez le prophète, il peut s'en prendre à vous.

Il eut un regard appuyé envers Sam et celui-ci lui le lui rendit, avec dureté. Sentant l'animosité monter lentement, Dean intervint en se plaçant entre Castiel et Sam.

-Bon, allons voir cette Sera. Une fois qu'on aura le prophète sous la main, on avisera en essayant de pas fâcher super angelus.

* * *

Ils étaient parti tous les quatre, après une âpre discussion entre Sam et Dean sur le fait d'emmener Adam. Dean avait argumenté qu'il serait mieux avec Bobby, pourrait même continuer son entraînement s'il le voulait tant que ça. Sam, de son côté, déclara qu'Adam avait besoin de se confronter à la réalité des choses. Castiel et Adam restèrent quant à eux sagement en dehors de la discussion, se contentant de charger l'Impala. Bobby finit par intervenir pour mettre tout le monde à la porte.

-Quand on sera arrivé, Sam et moi on ira voir cette Sera machin, déclara Dean d'un ton péremptoire, et toi et Adam vous vous installez au motel et vous en bougez pas, compris ?

-Dean… commença Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, Cas, tu fais comme je dis, s'il-te-plait. Et tu veilles sur le môme.

Adam serra les dents à ça, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas donner la joie à Dean d'avoir l'air gamin. En plus, ça lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec Castiel… Sam fronça les sourcils, mais n'intervint pas non plus. Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence d'outre-tombe.

* * *

Arrivé en ville, Dean se gara devant le « _Freedom Motel _», qui portait bien mal son nom, avec ses hauts murs en briques rouges délabrées et ses barreaux aux fenêtres. Ca, ou le manager avait un sens de l'humour tordu au second degré. Ils prirent deux chambres, et, comme la dernière fois, les partagèrent en Sam et Adam dans l'une, Dean et Castiel dans l'autre.

-Dean, finit par murmurer Castiel, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, tu ne peux pas continuer à nous donner des ordres comme à des petits soldats.

Le chasseur enfila un tee-shirt propre vert avec des mouvements brusques.

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ca n'est pas comme ça que tu vas clore le fossée entre toi et Sam…

-J'ai pas besoin d'un numéro de Psycho Mag, Cas. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il attrapa son blouson et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre sous le regard peiné de l'ange déchu. Avant de sortir, il posa un billet de 50$ sur la table.

-Soyez prudents si vous sortez, ok ?

-Dean…

Les épaules du chasseur étaient crispées.

-On parlera plus tard Cas.

Et il claqua la porte. L'ange déchu secoua un peu la tête et soupira. Un moment plus tard, alors que Castiel sortait de sa douche, on frappa à la porte. S'enveloppant dans une serviette, il se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre.

-C'est moi, Castiel.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Adam, qui portait un sac en plastique. Il lui adressa un sourire et alla s'habiller, avec son habituelle absence de modestie, laissant tomber la serviette pour fouiller dans son sac.

Adam resta planté sur le seuil après avoir fermé la porte, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux dévorant le corps pâle mis à nu devant lui. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans réussir à parler. Il se sentit durcir significativement, particulièrement lorsque Castiel se cambra pour enfiler son tee-shirt.

-Tu voulais quelque chose, Adam ? Finit par questionner l'ange déchu, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le garçon.

-Je… Hem… Je… Tu… Heu….

Castiel boutonna son jeans et leva les yeux vers le cadet des Winchester.

-Adam ? Ca va ?

Le garçon serrait son sac comme un forcené. Mais il sembla se reprendre et le lui tendit brusquement.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Pour moi, répéta l'ange déchu en clignant lentement des yeux.

Adam s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est… C'est un cadeau. Je l'ai vu dans une boutique, je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait cherché longuement pour trouver ce type précis d'ouvrage. Il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu ajouter devant le regard doux et le petit sourire reconnaissant et ravi de l'ange déchu. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, avec une excitation toute enfantine, et sortit le paquet enveloppé de papier brillant du sac.

-Dean m'a expliqué cette habitude d'empaqueter les présents, je trouve que c'est une très belle tradition. Elle entretient le mystère.

Il déballa le livre et le caressa du bout des doigts avant de l'ouvrir avec une joie émue qu'il ne cherchait pas à contenir, faute de savoir comment, ou même d'en avoir l'idée.

-Il est magnifique Adam, murmura-t-il avec révérence. Merci.

Le garçon sourit largement et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Il te plait alors ? Questionna-t-il pour la forme, comme on le fait toujours quand on est content de soi.

L'ange déchu hocha la tête. Ses yeux et ses doigts caressaient les pages avec égards et douceur.

- Mon frère aîné, Michael, murmura-t-il en voyant les portraits de l'Archange. Le premier né. Celui qui, voyant Dieu, le fit naître dans le regard des anges.

Il tourna la page pour découvrir une photo de la sculpture de « _L'extase de Sainte Thérèse_ ».

-On dirait qu'elle a un orgasme, commenta Adam sans y penser, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Castiel releva la tête, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

-Mais je pense que c'est le cas. Ce sont les hommes qui on fait du sexe quelque chose de sale et de pervers, par leur interprétation de la Bible et parfois par leurs pratiques. Mais le sexe, celui qui offre du plaisir, est une célébration du cadeau de Dieu aux Humains. Une célébration de la Vie, dans ce qu'elle a de plus pur et de plus beau.

Adam ne put se retenir, il se pencha en avant et posa les lèvres sur celle des Castiel. Il avait les lèvres si douces. Castiel ne s'écarta pas violemment, mais laissa le baiser furtif se terminer sans y répondre.

-Adam ?

Le garçon s'écarta et rougit.

-Pardon, je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

L'ange déchu referma le livre, le posa sur le lit et se leva, le visage un peu triste.

-Adam, j'ai déjà un compagnon.

Le cadet des Winchester se leva à son tour en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

-Dean. Vous sortez ensembles alors ?

Voir Castiel pencher la tête sur le côté lui fit comprendre que l'ange déchu ne saisissait pas le sens de ces mots.

-Vous êtes ensembles, vous êtes amants ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, ne sachant comment répondre. Il avait dit à Dean qu'il ne parlerait pas de leur relation, mais il paraissait difficile de faire autrement.

-C'est entre nous, Adam. Mais je ne suis pas libre. Dean… Dean est tout pour moi. Et même s'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne cesserais jamais de lui appartenir. Je l'ai aimé en tant qu'ange, bien avant de même savoir ce qu'était l'amour humain. J'ai été en Enfer pour lui. Il brille à mes yeux comme la plus divine des lumières, et mon amour pour lui a égalé mon amour pour Dieu… C'est… C'est au-delà de ce qu'un humain peut comprendre.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

-J'y peux rien. L'entendre parler des homosexuels comme il en parle, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne te mérite pas !

Castiel secoua doucement la tête, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres. Son regard était lointain, doux, plein d'une calme adoration, trop visible pour être niée. Le cœur d'Adam se serra un peu. Il ne pouvait visiblement pas faire compétition.

-Tu te trompes, Adam, murmura finalement l'ange. C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Il peut être insupportable, agressif, arrogant, dragueur, borné et possessif, mais c'est l'homme le plus droit, le plus courageux et le plus aimant que je connaisse. J'ai été crée à l'Aube des temps, et pourtant de toute mon existence, je n'ai aimé de cette passion humaine qu'un seul être. Il m'a fait voir mes doutes, m'a fait réaliser ce qu'être vivant signifie…

Il se tut, mais il en avait assez dit. Adam hocha la tête, une expression résignée sur le visage.

-Je pense que je vais aller lire dans ma chambre.

-Adam…

-Ca va, Castiel. Juste mon ego qui a pris un coup, je m'en remettrai.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Il quitta la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Et voilà pour ses espoirs. Castiel ne l'aimerait jamais ! Cet idiot d'ange baisait le sol sous les pieds de son frère aîné, et celui-ci aurait pu lui cracher dessus que Castiel n'aurait pas détourné ses yeux adorateurs. Quelle pitié !

Il savait qu'il était injuste, mais il avait trop mal pour s'en soucier. Il se sentait seul, entre deux frères qui semblaient ne le considérer que comme un accessoire vaguement encombrant, alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour les suivre, et Castiel, le seul à avoir fait preuve de compassion et de douceur, ne le voyait que comme un enfant… Non, là encore il était injuste. Castiel l'avait repoussé, mais avec grâce… Il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de ça.

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il voulait juste dormir et ne plus penser à rien.

* * *

Dean entra dans la petite maison à la suite de la fameuse Sera (et sa mèche blonde, un détail au-dessus duquel il n'arrivait décidément pas à passer, cette horreur lui prenait la moitié du visage quand même, mais c'était amplement, _amplement_, rattrapé par son décolleté). Ils s'étaient présentés comme des journalistes et mèche-blonde n'avait pas moufté. Elle devait désespérer d'avoir un peu de pub.

-Alors, commença Sam avec cet air le-geek-est-dans-la-place que Dean connaissait par cœur, hem… c'est vous qui éditez Supernatural ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un air rêveur.

-Oh oui… Ces livres… Ils n'ont jamais eu droit à toute l'attention qu'ils méritent.

Alors qu'elle lui passait devant il essaya de discerner une jolie paire de fesses, mais non, impossible. Ce genre de veste informe devrait être interdit aux femmes… Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère pleine de tous les livres de Supernatural. D'imaginer que d'autres personnes puissent avoir semblable collection lui filait des sueurs froides…

_Il ne savent pas que c'est moi, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi_…

-Les gens ne veulent plus rien lire d'autre que ces romances de merde, commenta-t-elle d'un ton songeur et amer, vous savez, le genre « _Docteur Sexy, MD_ », hou ! N'importe quoi !

Dean se demanda distraitement ce qu'était ce « _Docteur Sexy_ ». Il salivait en imaginant une belle et plantureuse blonde dans un uniforme blanc quatre tailles trop petit pour elle, lorsque Sam reprit l'interrogatoire. Il se promit de jeter un œil plus tard à cette « _Romance de merde_ » pour voir, et concentra à nouveau son attention sur mèche-blonde.

-Alors que l'amour si pur que se portent Dean et Castiel…

Dean pâlit significativement. _Un trou de souris, vite, please, help, au secours…._

-Oui, oui, coupa Sam rapidement, un air vaguement maladif au visage… On espérait que notre article puisse remettre ces livres sur le devant de la scène…

Les yeux de mèche-blonde s'allumèrent immédiatement comme des lanterne. Des lanternes très excitées. Dean lui, imaginait un moyen d'étrangler Sam… Personne ne retrouverait le corps et…

-Oui ! Ca serait formidable ! S'enthousiasma mèche-blonde, coupant court aux délires sadiques de l'aîné envers son cadet. Vous savez, avec un peu de bonne presse, on se sortirait du pétrin, on relancerait la production en grand et…

-Non, s'écria Dean, oh mon Dieu non !

Ca avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'imaginait, enfin son lui dans le roman, sur la table de nuit de toutes les écolières de 12-16 ans qui fantasmaient sur ses échanges buccales avec Castiel. _Non, non, non, non… Non !_ Mèche-blonde lui jeta un regard confus et un peu coléreux. Mais Sam, bon vieux Sammy, allait se jeter dans la gueule du lion pour rattraper le coup, non ?

Apparemment non. Le traître.

_Bon, Dean, lance-toi ! Ce que je ferais pas pour ce job, je vous jure…_

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi éditer en grand… Supernatural, c'est une communauté plutôt, hem… intime ? Et en plus pourquoi continuer, le…(il se força à ne pas grimacer) le baiser entre Dean et Castiel est l'apogée, non ? Je veux dire l'apogée de la hem… de la romance…

Il grimaça quand même au mot « _romance_ ». Mais, elle, elle ouvrit des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Oh, ouiiii ! (_Non, mais elle a un orgasme ou quoi ?!_) Castiel est si… Il est formidable non ? (_Si, mais c'est pas le sujet_) Je veux dire, une telle force, une telle abnégation ! Et quand il pleure à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu… Et Dean… Oh il me donne envie de le frapper des fois ! (_Non, ça ira, merci, tu risquerais de te faire mal ma mignonne_) Mais en même temps, c'est si dur pour lui ! D'accepter cet amour ! Il est si réaliste face à l'homosexualité ! (_Je suis « réaliste », moi ? Ravi de l'apprendre !_) Et le moment où il va en Enfer ! Dean est si… si fort, si courageux… et Sam, oh Sam… Et lorsqu'ils pleurent en se disant adieu… Les meilleurs parties sont celles où ils pleurent !

Elle avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard apeuré avant de vite détourner les yeux chacun de leur côté _Ca ne s'est jamais produit ! Faudra me tuer avant que j'avoue ça !_

-Et dans « _Home_ », lorsqu'il doit appeler John à l'aide… Et dans « Heart », quand Sam doit tuer Madison, la première femme qu'il aimait depuis Jessica !

Dean faillit faire taire la fille par la manière forte en voyant l'ombre de douleur passer sur le visage de son frère. Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tout ça.

Surtout pas avec les idées de vengeance qui l'obsédaient en ce moment.

-Et quand Castiel pose la main sur l'épaule de Dean après qu'il ait vu sa mère sceller le pacte dans « _In the Beginning _»… On sent qu'il est déjà amoureux… Avec ses doutes…

Des choses que lui seul connaissait. Des choses que Castiel lui avait confié… Des choses qu'il avait confiées à Castiel, que même Sam ignorait…

- Il a toujours été amoureux…Et Dean aussi !

_Pardon !?_

-Et voir Sam et Dean se déchirer, c'est si dur ! Après que Dean lui ait avoué tout ce qu'il a fait en Enfer… Oh, mon Dieu, j'étais une vraie fontaine en lisant…J'attends avec impatience la suite…

Elle soupira.

-Si seulement les vrais hommes étaient capables d'être aussi démonstratifs…

-Les « vrais hommes » ?! S'étrangla à moitié Dean.

Elle se retourna avec un petit air sûr d'elle et narquois qui hérissa le chasseur.

-Oh, sans vouloir vous offenser, combien de fois vous pleurez comme ça, hein ?

_Visiblement beaucoup trop pour mon bien… Et ma réputation…_ Et Sam, ce traître, en train de se marrer dans le fond…

-En ce moment je fonds en larme à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Drôle non, j'ai un million d'autres adjectifs par contre… A commencer par insupportable !

-Ma chère, tout ce bordel est hilarant, répondit-il quand même avec son habituel sourire arrogant.

Mais à présent mèche-blonde se méfiait. Elle avait une expression qui se voulait sévère, mais qui lui donnait juste l'air constipé. Dean savait qu'il exagérait, mais c'était sa vie étalé pour la joie de cette petite pucelle. Une folle comme ça ne pouvait être que vierge, elle devait passer son temps à regarder du porno gay et… il était de nouveau injuste, et cette fois-ci, la voix qui l'accusait ressemblait étrangement à celle de Castiel.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez ?

Elle passa derrière son bureau, tentant de faire professionnelle. Et d'après Dean, qui était professionnel du faire-semblant-d'être-professionnel, elle n'était pas très douée.

-On est bien ce qu'on prétend, pas de souci…

_Et on est même ce qu'on prétend pas… Ou plutôt ce qu'on prétend qu'on est dans des livres… Et j'ai mal à la tête maintenant…_

-Ouais, ben, je veux pas un article cynique se moquant de mes garçons.

_Se moquant plus de nous que ces bouquins ? C'est pas possible poulette…_

-Non, intervint Sam avec un air scandalisé, non non non…hem…

Il demanda l'appui de Dean du regard et les « non » continuèrent à fuser.

-On est, hem, de… (Sam ravala sa salive), de vrais fans !

Dubitative n'était pas un vain mot…

-Vous avez lu les livres ?

_Ben voyons…_

-Du début à la fin, affirma Dean avec un sourire crispé.

Elle prit un air important et le chasseur manqua éclater de rire. _Non mais regardez moi ça… Miss Supernatural…_

-Le modèle de la voiture ?

Oh, si on parlait de son bébé, facile.

-Une Chevy Impala modèle 67.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Que signifie le 2 mai ?

Sam, cette grande perche, faillit dire une bêtise.

-C'est mon… hem, l'anniversaire de Sam.

_Tss Sammy, du contrôle enfin ! _Dean se hâta d'intervenir avec un air je-sais-tout.

-24 janvier pour Dean…

_Celle-là, elle me coûtait pas cher…_

-Le score de Sam à son LSAT ?

Sam hésita, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus repensé à ce truc… Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. _Allez, bro, je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là !_

-Cent…soixante quatorze… ?

-La chanson favorite de Dean ?

-Egalité entre Zep's Ramblin' On et Traveling Riverside Blue…

Elle se détendit et sourit largement. Elle avait l'air un peu moins quiche comme ça…

-Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Le nœud du problème. Ils en avaient peut-être enfin fini avec les situations embarrassantes…

-Le vrai nom de Carver Edlund ?

Sam avait été peut-être un peu direct, mais il commençait à en avoir marre de ce délire. Certaines personnes avaient des choses importantes à régler… Comme, disons, l'Apocalypse. En plus, ce prophète savait sûrement pour le sang de démon… Qu'il ne l'ait pas mis dans ses livres était une bénédiction en soi, mais il ne fallait pas que Dean l'apprenne de sa bouche…

-Non, les gars… Je peux pas, non.

Elle avait l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir les aider, Sam pressa donc son avantage.

-On veut juste lui parler…Avoir l'histoire de Supernatural décrite avec ses mots…

_Et accessoirement lui casser la gueule pour avoir fait de nous des clowns de foire pour midinettes en manque_, ajouta mentalement Dean en observant Sam faire son regard de chiot. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus envers son frère aîné… Comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de le convaincre… Sam était de plus en plus dur, alors c'était étrange de revoir ce regard…

-Il est très discret, répondit-elle avec réticence.

Les yeux de chiot de Sam ne suffiraient pas cette fois. Mais son petit frère avait un as dans sa manche.

-S'il-vous-plait… Comme je l'ai dit…

Il commença à ouvrit son blouson sous les yeux étonnés de mèche-blonde.

-On est des vrais, vrais fans.

Et de lui montrer son tatouage. _Way to go, Sammy… Oh non, pas moi aussi ? _Mais le regard rapace de la fille l'obligea à baisser son tee-shirt avec un soupir résigné. Le regard de mèche-blonde passa de rapace à admiratif en une seconde chrono.

-Génial, souffla-t-elle, ravie.

Et de se lever avec un grand sourire… Et de baisser son pantalon dans le même mouvement.

-Vous savez quoi ?

Elle se retourna et les yeux de Dean sortirent quasiment de leurs orbites en voyant l'emplacement du tatouage. _Et bien… Elle sera pas possédée au moins… _

-J'en ai un aussi…

Sam le regardait avec résignation, mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire coquin.

-Vous être une fan.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et, se trémoussant un peu, elle écrivit rapidement l'adresse tant désirée sur un calepin.

-Son nom est Chuck Shurley. Et c'est un génie, alors, l'énervez pas !

_Aucun risque, une fois que je l'aurais terminé, il restera plus grand-chose pour s'énerver._ Il prit le morceau de papier avec un grand sourire.

Il avait eu l'adresse et il avait eu son beau petit fessier, en vue première classe… L'un dans l'autre, une après-midi productive…

* * *

Prochain Chapitre, Chukybaby, mon prophète adoré *_*


	23. Chapter 23

**NdA **: Retard, retard, yadda yadda… Je sais, je suis incorrigible. Mais faut comprendre aussi ^^ Chuck ne voulait pas me servir de muse. Une chose que je peux vous prmettre, c'est la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine (elle est déjà écrite, mais je veux vous faire patienter un peu, c'est toujours plus amusant de patienter quand on sait que ça va arriver ^^) Donc, vendredi, vous aurez droit au chapitre 24. Merci comme toujours à ma **bêtarchangegardien Aly**, qui est toute maladounette, mais qui continue, envers et contre tout, de me porter son assistance. Elle a plus de courage que moi en fait… Pleins de bisous ma belle, rétablie toi vite ! (pas de blague, hein, j'ai encore besoin de MA bêta ^^) **Et l'idée de Browning donnant Brocest, au passage, (bro = brother) c'est totalement sa faute… n'hésitez pas à l'en féliciter ^^**

Alors, Nanabozo m'a dit que certains de mes reviewers m'avaient lâché… **Alyceis**… petit petit petit, je sais que tu es là, montre toi… Sinon j'envoie Castiel se venger ! Et vous tatunette, Narcheska…, honte sur vous (je vous adore les filles, c'est une boutade, pas besoin de laisser des reviews à chaque fois ^^)

Bon, celles et ceux qui me restent fidèles contre vents et marrées : **Lilas Heiress**, merci pour les compliments, et oui, l'épisode Castiel découvre le slash a été très amusant à écrire (tout comme le sera la rencontre avec notre fangirl préféré Becky :) ) Et on sait toutes que Dean c'est toal bêton dehors totale guimauve dedans XD par contre, plus de Dean/Cas… Ben pas trop ça. Cet zod s'y prête pas vraiment… **Cass Shelly**, ne mange pas en lisant, t'imagine après dans les journaux ? « Morte par fanfic induced asphyxia » ? T'aurais l'air de quoi ? ^^/ Mais ne t'attend pas à mourir de rire dans ce chapitre, on fait un travail sérieux ici ! XD… **Epsylon**, OMG merci XD, je suis contente, c'est plus dur de faire rire ;) (je le dois bcp aux scénaristes de la série ce passage quand même) Merci de me suivre et de continuer les compliments *w*… **Sara the best**, ^^ merci, meuf ! Ravie que tu apprécies la fic de ma **bêtarchangegardien**, ça lui fera plaisir… **TVXQFane Sa-Chan**, et oui, un seul prophète, mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime… **Vampir-Kun**, merci ^^ oui, moi aussi je veux les phots de Sam *soupir*, pour voir mes amours… heureusement il y a les manip pour ça ! Pour la famille de Jimmy, non, pas pour le moment. J'avoue que j'y ai pas réfléchi, ça dépendra si les scénaristes décident de réutiliser Claire ou non je suppose. Et oui, il existe de nombreuses fics Sam/Lucifer, voir Cas/Lucifer… (je suppose que les Wincesteuses ont trouvé le moyen de faire du Lucifer!Sam/Dean, je sais qu'il existe une superbe Lucifer!Dean/Castiel). Oui, Cas a bien choisi ses lectures, et oui, même si j'en fait partie, le monde des fangirls et fanboys me fascinent (on est complètement jetés tous XD) Contente que tu ai pu rejoindre les Mignons de Misha sur Twitter. **ma lunenette**, bisoubisoubisou**, ***w***, on se voit samedi, remember ? (t'as intérêt XD)**, et ouais, moi les fics John/Dean ça me fait vomir, mais vraiment… J'adore ton enthousiasme sur tous les passages :p Voilà, suite ^^** Cybelia**, merci de ta fidélité ^^. **Yumi**, je t'adore et tout, mais sois mignonne, le « tkt » ça m'horripile, je déteste le langage texto. Et non, en un sens, Dean est toujours torturé, le statu quo est fragile, vous verrez :p…Oui, je continuerai sur la saison 5 mais My Sin se cloture avec la saison 4, sa séquelle (je sais pas encore le titre) commencera au 5.01, même univers et tout. C'est pour pouvoir mettre « complete » sur My Sin, pour donner envie aux gens de lire. **Lily-la-belette**, le langage fic s'apprend avec le temps, mais sinon, Wikipedia est là pour ça XD. Tu dois m'en vouloir, j'ai vraiment été longue ce coup ci *honteuse*. **Mapi**, merci de t'accrocher… Je vous aime toutes et tous pour supporter mes retards à répétition. Merci.

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 23: Life story**_

Adam regarda autour de lui. Il était au milieu d'une prairie luxuriante, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Des montagnes neigeuses splendides se découpaient au loin, et des forêts d'un vert émeraude se laissaient deviner à leurs pieds. Une légère brise soufflait, emportant un parfum envoûtant de fleurs, l'air était doux, tiède, et le soleil caressait sa peau. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un rêve, et pourtant, il percevait toutes les sensations avec une telle acuité…

-Bienvenue en Eden.

Adam se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il la connaissait. Cette voix aérienne, céleste…

-Mumiah, souffla-t-il en reconnaissant le visage et le corps androgyne enveloppé dans le drap blanc qui lui faisait face.

Elle… il ou elle était toujours magnifique, avec ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque argentés. Elle inclina la tête et s'avança encore, posant deux mains longues et pâles sur le torse du garçon, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Vous… Vous êtes…

Il ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Vous êtes un ange ? Vous êtes réel ?

-Que te dit ton cœur ?

La question aurait pu sortir d'un mauvais roman de gare, mais dans ce paysage, en présence de cette forme sereine et immatérielle, elle prenait une profondeur mystique. Adam ferma les yeux, et il sut. Mumiah était un ange. Un ange si prééminent qu'il représentait l'incarnation, l'énergie de vie entre l'âme et le corps. Un des servants de Gabriel.

-Tu me connais, Adam Winchester, murmura finalement Mumiah, tout comme moi je te connais.

Adam n'écouta pas la petite voix au fond de lui qui s'étonna d'être appelé Winchester.

-Comment… ?

Le visage s'adoucit en un sourire.

-Tu es spécial. Tu es élu.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, cherchant la réponse à ses interrogations sur le visage lumineux. Mais celui-ci ne révélait rien de plus que la puissance sacrée de l'ange.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que ton esprit appelle le mien.

Mumiah saisit l'une ses mains entre les siennes et posa un baiser sur sa paume. Une douce chaleur envahit Adam, toujours mêlée à ce désir presque violent pour quelque chose de confus, d'indistinct.

-Je dois me rendre dans le monde des hommes, Adam. Et je ne peux prendre ce séjour terrestre sous ma véritable forme.

Le garçon entrouvrit la bouche, peu sûr d'avoir compris ce que Mumiah attendait de lui.

-Comment puis-je vous aider ?

L'ange eut à nouveau un sourire paisible et leva la main pour lui caresser le visage.

-Tu es si fort, Adam. Tu es un héros et n'en as même pas conscience.

-Mes frères sont les héros, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire gêné et un peu amer.

_Dean est le héros… Il a fait tant de choses que je serais incapable de faire… C'est pour ça que Castiel l'aime. _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cela, tout en sachant que c'était ridicule.

-Tes frères sont très différents. Leur destin est aussi sombre que le tien est lumineux.

-Ils sont en danger ? Questionna-t-il, alarmé.

-En ces temps, il n'est pas un humain qui ne soit pas en danger, Adam. Mais ne te méprends pas, la noirceur de leur destinée, ils en seront les seuls responsables. Tes frères refusent la lumière de Dieu.

-Non, ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils sont courageux et…

Adam n'avait pu se retenir de prendre leur défense. Ses frères étaient des héros, Mumiah ne pouvait pas… Pourtant l'ange secouait doucement la tête.

-Je ne nie pas leur courage, Adam. Ni leur détermination. Mais leur obstination à refuser la grâce de Dieu, même après le miracle qui ramena Dean Winchester à la vie, cela les conduira en des chemins de ténèbres et de terreur. Mais tu peux les sauver. C'est sur toi que repose le futur de la race humaine, Adam. Ton nom n'est pas un hasard.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna du garçon, la soie de sa cape blanche glissant derrière lui.

-Quand le temps sera venu, même Castiel s'en apercevra.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Il se souvenait de Dean traitant les anges de bâtards, mais il n'arrivait pas à se méfier de Mumiah. Il lui faisait instinctivement confiance. Comme si l'ange était une partie de lui qu'il aurait oublié depuis longtemps et qui tout à coup ressurgissait. Et Castiel…

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, pour accomplir la volonté de Dieu et faire triompher la lumière. J'ai besoin que tu acceptes de partager avec moi ton corps et ton âme. Je t'offrirai la puissance nécessaire pour faire fasse à ton destin… Et sauver tes frères.

Mumiah lui fit à nouveau face, le visage presque triste.

-Je sais qu'après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, tu n'as aucune raison de croire en notre Seigneur. Les épreuves que nous imposent le Créateur sont parfois cruelles, mais c'est grâce à elles que nous prouvons notre valeur. Et à présent, en ces temps de misère où la hardiesse des hommes n'a jamais eu autant de valeur, je peux t'offrir le moyen de protéger ce qui t'est cher.

Il s'approcha du garçon et entoura son visage de ses mains, avant de se pencher en avant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser fugace.

-C'est ton choix, Adam. Mais je t'en pris, réfléchis bien.

Adam s'éveilla, son cœur et son corps douloureux de regret. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'Eden… Il ne voulait pas quitter Mumiah. L'absence de l'ange… C'était comme si on lui avait arraché une part de lui-même.

-Adam ? Ca va ?

Le garçon leva la tête. Sam le regardait depuis la porte. Il se rendit compte de l'humidité sur ses joues. Il avait pleuré.

-Oui, je… Je rêvais…

Il allait parler de Mumiah, mais quelque chose le retint. L'ange ne concernait que lui. Il était presque sûr que ça n'était pas un simple rêve… mais on ne savait jamais. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il se justifia à lui-même son refus d'avouer sa rencontre à son frère aîné.

-De ma mère…

Sam eut un sourire compatissant, mais n'insista pas. Il se mit à la place à lui raconter leur entrevue avec l'éditrice et leurs plans pour aller à la rencontre de Carver Edlund. Adam l'écouta, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sans cesse à Mumiah, et à ses paroles.

* * *

Dean ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour voir Castiel, assis sur le lit les bras autour de ses genoux, les yeux dans le vague.

-On a l'adresse, finit-il par dire, un peu embarrassé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en si bons termes. Il avait été sec avec Castiel, encore sous le coup de la découverte de l'existence de Carver Edlund. L'ange déchu leva les yeux vers lui, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, mais son visage était indifférent.

-C'est bien, Dean.

Le chasseur se lécha les lèvres avec ennui face à la réaction équivoque de son compagnon et ferma la porte. Puis il s'approcha lentement du lit.

-Cas, je… j'ai été un peu brusque tout à l'heure.

L'ange tourna la tête vers lui à cela, le regard lointain, pensif.

-Non, Dean. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il sourit et regarda le chasseur se laisser tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cas ?

Mais l'ange déchu secoua la tête, comme pour dire que la question n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer à Dean ce qui s'était passé avec Adam un peu plus tôt. D'un, il n'avait aucun moyen de prédire la réaction du chasseur, de deux, il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation déjà tendue entre les deux frères. Il contempla le visage inquiet de Dean et sentit son sourire devenir plus prononcé. Il se pencha en avant et posa les lèvres sur celle du chasseur en un tendre baiser. Dean le poursuivit lorsqu'il s'écarta et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup plus profond, passant la main dans le cou de Castiel. L'ange déchu se laissa glisser contre lui, posant les mains sur son épaule, serrant le chasseur entre ses bras. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, mais sans réellement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais, Cas, souffla Dean avec un soupir, on va devoir aller voir ce type. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger si l'Archange…

Mais Castiel secoua la tête, les yeux mi-clos.

-Non, il ne me fera rien. Je veux venir avec toi. Si le prophète peut nous aider, je préfère être là pour le voir.

Il s'écarta du chasseur et se leva.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer un des prophètes. Dieu parle par leurs bouches et…

-Ne t'excite pas trop, Cas, coupa Dean en s'étirant. Je le sens pas ce coup-là.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, mais n'ajouta rien. Dean se leva à son tour en souriant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lorsque Cas faisait ce petit mouvement, c'était proprement adorable. Il attrapa le trench-coat de l'ange déchu et l'en revêtit sans quitter des yeux l'azur de ceux de Castiel, le forçant à lui faire face, pendant qu'il emprisonnait ses bras dans les manches du vêtement. C'était intime, et il termina son action par un baiser, serrant le corps de Castiel contre lui. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine possessivité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'ange déchu ainsi, contre lui, protégé, vivant. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès son entrée dans la chambre.

Et quand on était né Winchester, on apprenait à écouter ce genre de chose.

Castiel posa la tête contre sa poitrine et le laissa l'étreindre, les mains posées sur ses bras. Puis Dean, réalisant pour la première fois que cette position s'approchait très nettement d'un câlin sans but sexuel, autrement dit une hérésie contre la mentalité deanienne, s'écarta. Il rajusta le col de l'ange, lui tapota l'épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

Chuck Shurley était loin du type à qui tout réussit dans la vie. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait le panneau "awkward geek" planté sur le front. Il était loin du physique Brad Pitt, et même s'il n'était pas un laideron, il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche et se mette à bafouiller pour que toute fille intéressée s'enfuit avec un sourire crispé. Il n'était pas non plus le super intello de la bande. Il était même plutôt moyen, tendance faible dans le classement depuis sa première année d'école. Il n'avait aucun talent particulier, et, après avoir arrêté des études qu'il n'arrivait pas à poursuivre, il s'était retrouvé à vivoter de petits jobs de vendeur, de conducteur de taxi, de nettoyeur, et de tout ce qui pouvait lui rapporter un peu d'argent. Il habitait dans la maison que lui avaient laissée ses parents, et celle-ci tombait artistiquement en ruine depuis, faute de soins.

Et soudain, tout avait changé. Il avait commencé à avoir ces rêves, si réels, si vibrants, qu'il se réveillait le matin, le souffle court, avec le besoin compulsif de les coucher sur le papier. Il avait rempli des dizaines de carnets, ne pouvant s'arrêter, les rêves devenant chaque nuit plus intenses. Il était perpétuellement sous Doliprane, les maux de tête avant les rêves étaient une torture, et avait commencer à boire pour apaiser la tension à laquelle son corps était soumis chaque nuit.

Il avait été obligé d'arrêter de travailler. Ecrire lui prenait trop de temps. Bill, un de ses rares amis, vendeur au Mc Do où il avait ses habitudes, lui avait conseillé d'essayer de se faire publier. Il avait essayé, pour voir. Il avait essuyé dix refus, avant que Sera Gamble ne s'enthousiasme littéralement pour la série. Elle avait adoré l'univers, Sam et Dean, et l'avait publié. Elle avait été encore plus folle de ses livres lorsqu'il avait introduit le personnage de Castiel.

Castiel.

Ce personnage filait des sueurs froides à Chuck. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait contrôler ce dont il rêvait, et par là même, ce qu'il écrivait. Oh, il lui arrivait de ne pas mentionner certaines parties de ses rêves dans ses livres, comme le fait que Sam boive du sang de démon, ce qui aurait pu fâcher ses fans, ou son rôle de prophète, bien trop présomptueux, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer tout un personnage. Dès qu'il essayait, les rêves se faisaient deux fois plus intenses et violents. Alors il avait bien fallu.

Depuis Castiel, Chuck se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas gay et si profondément enfermé dans le placard que même lui l'ignorait. Mais peu importait. Ca plaisait au lectorat, et ça les avait sauvés de la faillite d'après Sera. Grâce à la relation Dean/Castiel, les ventes avaient repris de plus belle.

Et maintenant, il recevait des mails enflammés de fans du « Destiel », en plus de ceux des folles furieuses du « Brocest », qui d'ailleurs lui en voulaient d'avoir introduit Castiel, mais continuaient à dévorer ses publications… Il avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de comprendre leur logique aux unes et aux autres…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il pouvait donc continuer à vivoter, enfermé chez lui avec son alcool, son Doliprane et son ordinateur.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour différent. Il écrivait, une tasse de café bien chaude à côté de lui, un peignoir sur le dos. Ce livre, il n'était pas sûr de la qualité de son scénario, parce que quand même, s'inclure dans son bouquin…

Mais c'était comme ça. Il lança l'impression des trois dernières pages qu'il venait d'écrire et se leva pour aller remplir à nouveau sa tasse.

* * *

La maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés était vétuste et n'inspirait pas la plus grande confiance. Le jardin tombait en désuétude dans l'indifférence générale. La peinture s'effritait tristement, les arbres ployaient sous le vent froid. Une antique moto était posée contre la terrasse de bois. Le quartier en lui-même ressemblait à toutes ces banlieues presque pauvres, des vieilles voitures peuplant les allées, des gamins jouant avec un ballon rapiécé et des maisons ressemblant à des mobil homes…

Le quatuor sortit de la voiture, Sam et Dean en tête. Castiel sentit monter en lui une nouvelle sensation, comme une violente anticipation. Trépidation était le mot qu'il savait y être associé. Il tourna la tête vers Adam et vit que le garçon marchait la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Il n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ. Castiel se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il ne savait comment gérer ce maëlstrom d'émotions et de gêne. Après ce qui était arrivé entre eux... Il était confus de sa réaction face à la tristesse du garçon cependant. Il ne savait trop s'il se sentait coupable, en colère contre Adam ou compatissant. Pourquoi Adam était-il amoureux de lui ? Il n'avait rien de particulier… Il détourna le regard et croisa celui de Sam, dont les traits étaient rigides. Il pouvait voir la tension en son corps. Ses doigts faisaient un mouvement compulsif, se tordant étrangement. Castiel fixa un instant ses mains, mais Sam les fourra dans ses poches presque immédiatement.

Ruby. Il avait besoin de Ruby. Il l'avait vue quelques heures plus tôt et pourtant, il sentait le besoin revenir. Pourquoi si vite…D'habitude il lui fallait au moins une semaine pour… il refusait de dire « être en manque ». Pour avoir à nouveau besoin de sang. Elle ne lui en avait probablement pas donné assez. Pourtant, il sentait le pouvoir courir sous sa peau. Et cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était à bloc. Peut-être que quelque chose allait se produire, peut-être qu'il le ressentait. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'y être préparé.

Castiel, voyant la posture de Sam se faire défensive et se souvenant de la critique de Dean concernant son regard fixe, se força à détourner les yeux vers Dean. Le chasseur frappa à la vieille porte avec détermination, puis pressa la sonnette. Ils attendirent un instant.

Contrairement à ce que l'ange déchu croyait, Adam ne pensait pas au refus de Castiel, mais à sa rencontre avec Mumiah. Il ne savait quoi faire, et ne pouvait demander conseil à personne. Il savait ce que Dean dirait, il n'osait pas en parler à Sam à cause de ce que Mumiah avait dit, et à Castiel… Non, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Le plus simple serait de refuser l'ange. Mais rien que l'idée le rendait malade. Mumiah partirait. Mumiah… Il lui avait promis un destin exceptionnel, le moyen de devenir aussi exceptionnel que ses frères, de ne plus être un boulet à leurs pieds… Le moyen de prouver à Castiel… Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la porte. Ses pensées tournaient en rond.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit finalement, laissant place à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, de petite taille, dans un marcel blanc, un vieux caleçon et un peignoir délavé, nota Dean avec une grimace, non mais franchement… Avant de cligner des yeux et de refuser l'idée qu'il ait pu penser aux fringues du gars_. Jesuispasgay !_ Ses cheveux et sa barbe se confondaient en envahissant son visage d'une pilosité couleur noisette. Il leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Vous êtes Chuck Shurley, questionna Dean, prêt à abattre sa vengeance sur le ridicule petit comique en face de lui.

-Le Chuck Shurley qui écrit les bouquins de Supernatural ? Compléta Sam.

Chuck fut surpris de voir quatre hommes sur son perron. Personne ne venait lui rendre visite, à part Bill, avec son take-out. L'un des deux hommes qui lui faisaient immédiatement face faisait une très bonne imitation de pit-bull prêt à bondir, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et il bandait ses muscles. L'autre était un vrai géant, mais semblait nerveux, et le regardait en clignant rapidement des yeux. Les deux autres se tenaient en retrait. L'un était un adolescent, qui se tenait loin, tête basse, jouant du pied sur le sol. L'autre était à peine plus grand que Chuck, et avait des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il les voyait d'ici. Mais ce trench-coat… Non. Ca n'était pas possible. Il reporta son attention sur le pit-bull.

-Ca dépend, c'est pourquoi ?

Le pit-bull lui offrit un sourire crispé et se pointa du doigt, avant de faire de même avec ses compagnons.

-Je suis Dean, lui c'est Sam, et voici Adam et Cas…tiel. Vous savez, les « personnages » de vox bouquins !

C'était une blague ou quoi ? _Ou quoi_, répondit traitreusement son esprit. Mais il l'ignora. Il eut un sourire sarcastique et s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais le pied de « Dean » l'en empêcha.

-Ecoutez les gars, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faîtes, vraiment… Mais un conseil, faites vous une vie et…

Dean fulminait littéralement. _Il ose ce con ! Mais je vais me le faire moi, le geek de mes deux !_

-On a une vie ! Grogna le chasseur en repoussant la porte, forçant l'écrivain à reculer. Tu l'utilises dans tes livres !

Il était plus ou moins prêt à pousser son vis-à-vis contre le mur pour lui expliquer deux ou trois choses, mais la main de Castiel le retint. L'ange déchu se glissa devant le chasseur et inclina légèrement la tête.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer un prophète.

_Ils sont complètement malades !_ Chuck estimait la distance jusqu'au téléphone, lorsque le terme « prophète » s'enregistra. _Comment il sait pour le « prophète » ? Je l'ai jamais écrit !_

-On reprend depuis le début, coupa sèchement Dean, en se plaçant à côté de Castiel, Je suis Dean Winchester, voici mon frère Sam, mon ange déchu Castiel et mon… notre petit frère Adam !

Chuck pâlit significativement. Comment… Le nom de famille, le vrai, il ne l'avait jamais écrit. Il trouvait que Browing sonnait mieux, et quelque chose l'avait empêché de mettre Winchester, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se détourna et marmonna un « j'ai besoin d'un verre » avant d'aller se servir un grand verre de Whisky. Il vit du coin de l'œil « Castiel » et « Dean », _c'estpaspossible, c'estpaspossible !_, échanger quelques mots. « Sam » s'était posté derrière une chaise et « Adam » jouait distraitement avec un morceau du rideau, près de la fenêtre du salon. Il avala son verre d'une traite. Une seule explication possible. Il allait se retourner et ils auraient disparu !

Ou pas.

-Ah, toujours là.

Les aînés Winchester échangèrent un regard atterré. _Génial, en plus il est alcolo…_ Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ehhh oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas une hallucination.

_ Et en plus c'est un petit génie…_

-Ehhh non.

_Ok, donc c'est bien ce que je pensais_, songea Chuck en déglutissant.

-Donc, une seule explication, je suis un dieu !

Cela fit ricaner, avec exaspération, les deux frères, Adam ne semblant même pas écouter. Castiel fronça les sourcils devant un tel blasphème et s'avança.

-Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, Chuck, vous…

L'écrivain avait les yeux écarquillés et un peu fou. Dean était certain qu'il n'écoutait même pas l'ange déchu.

-Mais comment vous expliquez ça, alors ! J'écris des choses et elles viennent à la vie ! Je suis définitivement un dieu ! Un dieu froid et capricieux…

Il leur lança un regard plein de pitié et de gêne. Dean poussa un soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça, l'abruti de première qui les plaignait.

-Vous ne créez pas les choses, plaida Castiel d'une fois ferme, vous les voyez telles qu'elles sont et vont devenir.

Mais l'écrivain ne l'écoutait pas.

-Les abus physiques à eux seuls…

-On est entier, grommela Dean en secouant la tête à l'attention de Castiel, l'air de dire « laisse tomber ».

-J'ai tué votre père ! S'exclama l'homme avec tristesse. J'ai brûlé vive votre mère ! Et je vous ai obligé à tout revivre avec Jessica !

Sam serra le dossier de la chaise qu'il tenait de ses deux mains avec frustration.

-Chuck !

Mais il n'écoutait pas, et continuait avec des mouvements de va-et-vient incessants.

-Tout ça pour amuser des lecteurs ! C'est une chose l'horreur, mais alors la mauvaise fiction !

_Mauvaise fiction ? Mauvaise fiction toi-même, le nabot !_ Dean poussa un soupir agacé.

-J'ai fait de toi un gay, Dean, je suis désolé !

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction et nia sans même y réfléchir.

-Je suis pas gay !

Mais l'écrivain semblait avoir une nette tendance au bafouillage.

-Et… Et la mère d'Adam… et Castiel que j'ai fait choir du paradis… J'aurais jamais…

-Chuck ! Hurla finalement Dean pour le faire taire.

Le malheureux se rétracta sur lui-même avec un regard fuyant envers le chasseur exaspéré. Dean s'avança, les mains en avant dans un mouvement sec, espérant faire entrer la vérité une bonne fois pour toute dans ce crâne creux.

-Comme le dit Castiel, tu n'es pas un dieu, tu es un prophète ! Encore que moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, surtout en te voyant !

-Tu aurais dû voir Luke, murmura Castiel sans quitter Chuck des yeux.

Chuck détourna le regard, serrant inconsciemment sa bouteille contre lui. Quelque chose dans son attitude semblait embarrassé, comme si… Dean se pencha brusquement en avant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attends… Tu savais ?

Sam posa un regard interrogatif à son frère. Mais l'écrivain déglutit, comprenant de quoi il parlait.

-C'est arrogant, déjà se mettre dans un bouquin, mais alors comme un prophète !

Dean se frappa le front d'une main avec exaspération.

-Mais bon sang, t'as pas compris ! On a besoin de tous les renseignement, bougre d'andouille ! C'est plus une histoire de bon ou mauvais rebondissement, c'est la réalité ! On en est à deux pas de l'Apocalypse, crétin !

En voyant Chuck se rétracter autour de sa bouteille, son irritation monta encore d'un cran.

-Et nom de Dieu, arrête de…

-Dean !

Le chasseur eut la grâce d'avoir l'air contrit sous le regard réprobateur de Castiel. C'est vrai qu'il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe aux jurons qui sortaient de sa bouche. L'ange était déchu, mais restait intransigeant sur certaines choses. Castiel tourna un regard engageant vers le prophète et le fixa intensément comme à son habitude. Le silence était devenu pesant. Mais il fut au final salutaire, Chuck semblant se détendre un peu au fur et à mesure.

-Alors… Vous… Vous êtes Castiel, hein ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant probablement à dire quelque chose dans la veine de « hourra pour le génie ! » mais la main levée de Castiel l'en dissuada. L'ange déchu hocha la tête.

-Je suis honoré, Chuck.

Le prophète secoua nerveusement la tête.

-C'est un peu trop pour moi…

-Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire !

Cette fois-ci le sarcasme provenait du fond de la pièce. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Adam. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Quoi, c'est vrai. Il sait tout sur notre vie… Et s'il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pensait à sa tentative malheureuse ou à Mumiah en disant cela, mais au regard de Chuck, il savait que le prophète voyait de quoi il voulait parler, au moins sur l'un des deux points, et cela le rendait plus que nerveux. Il baissa la tête.

-Au moins toi il ne te suit pas depuis ta naissance, grommela Dean, venimeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout en Adam l'énervait aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude. Il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Castiel, mais refusa de s'excuser. Chuck hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, avant le bouquin sur votre rencontre, j'avais pas penser à créer… Je veux dire, j'avais jamais rêvé d'Adam.

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir dire que c'était parce que Dieu avait d'autres desseins pour le garçon, mais il commençait à suspecter autre chose, avec réticence. C'était une grande coïncidence que Chuck n'ait jamais rêvé d'Adam avant le moment précis où les anges avaient pris conscience de son existence. Et si ça n'était pas Dieu qui envoyait ses prédictions à Chuck… Si c'était… Mais non. Dieu était là. C'était lui qui guidait les prophètes.

-Restons calme, coupa Sam, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air calme pour deux sous. Donc, est-ce que tu as eu de nouvelles visions, après notre arrivée ?

Chuck nia de la tête. Il semblait encore bouleversé. _Encore un qui se retrouve avec sa vie chamboulée sans rien avoir demandé_, songea Sam avec amertume.

-Nous devrions rester, murmura Castiel avec un regard quémandeur pour Dean. Il se peut qu'il ait des visions nous concernant qui pourraient nous aider dans la lutte contre Lilith.

Dean soupira mais hocha la tête.

-Bon, s'exclama Sam, toujours trépidant. Je rentre au motel, il y a de la lessive à faire.

Il écrivit rapidement son numéro sur un morceau de papier.

-Appelle nous s'il y a du nouveau. Bon, moi j'y vais !

Et il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte.

-Heu, Sam ? L'interpella Dean avec un demi-sourire. T'oublies rien ?

Son cadet se tourna vers lui un sourcil levé. Dean leva les clefs de l'Impala et les fit tinter.

-C'est moi qui ai les clefs.


	24. Chapter 24

**NdA **: Et oui, je suis en retard lorsque j'écris (sauf cette fois) mais j'ai aussi une vie en dehors des fics Sara, et des études lourdes. Il en va de même pour Aly. Ce **chapitre est un rien dark à la fin**, vous êtes prévenue, mais après la mère d'Adam, c'est pas pire.

**Egwene Al' Vere**, je suis contente de t'avoir contaminée ;). Merci pour tes compliments. **Cass Shelly**,contente de te motiver le matin XD. T'as du courage de te lever si tôt. **Lilas Heiress**, et oui, Sam/Lucy, Dean/Mickey et Adam/Mumi, c'était trop tentant. Et voilà, je poste** Cybelia**, merci :p** ma lune**, je sais toujours pas si tu mérite, mais bon…et ne sois pas méchante envers Mumiah, faut pas juger sur l'apparence XD ** Sara the best**, non, on ne tue ni Sam ni Adam, je les aime tous les deux ^^/

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 24: Why can't you just take me as I am?**_

Lilith venait de prendre possession d'une jeune et sémillante assistante dentiste blonde. Pouah. Même pas vierge. Quel intérêt de la posséder ? Elle secoua la tête. Sam ne voudrait jamais coucher avec une gamine, elle ne pouvait pas espérer l'appâter sous son apparence habituelle. Tant pis. Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle forme, qui était proche de ce qu'elle soupçonnait être les fantasmes du jeune Winchester. Elle fléchit ses doigts. Si tout se passait bien, Sam serait en son pouvoir et elle pourrait éviter de trop se reposer sur cette salope de Ruby. Après discussion avec Crowley, une fois passé le tu-ne-devrais-pas-ressusciter-Lucifer-ma-chérie-il-ne-nous-veut-pas-du-bien-et-ça-va-te-tuer, comme si elle ne le savait pas, ils étaient tombés d'accord, Ruby n'était pas fiable. Elle était trop attachée aux Winchester au sens large. Et si jamais elle n'allait pas au bout du chemin ? Lilith refusait de courir le risque. Avec Sam sous sa coupe, plus besoin de Ruby. Il était mûr pour tomber sous son emprise, déjà corrompu par une utilisation excessive de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Et si elle, Lilith, et elle seule, décidait de ne pas ressusciter Lucifer, elle aurait Sam pour contrôler les démons. Mais ça serait son choix. Savoir que l'avenir de la Terre reposerait sur elle et sur elle seule depuis la mort d'Azazel… enivrant ! Bien sûr il y avait le petit problème des renégats angéliques… Mais Sam pourrait se charger d'eux. Oui. L'avenir s'annonçait brillant.

La démone-mère sourit à son reflet dans le vieux miroir en face d'elle, tout en se brossant les cheveux. Elle entendait l'âme de sa victime crier, la pauvre assistante terrorisée ne cessait d'appeler à l'aide.

-Crie ma jolie. Crie. Si tu savais combien j'aime ça.

On frappa à sa porte. Elle posa la brosse et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-Entre, Abrahel.

Une femme noire superbe, vêtue d'une robe courte et légère d'un vert presque transparent, se faufila à l'intérieur. La lourde masse de ses cheveux noirs soyeux glissait entre ses reins à chaque mouvement gracieux de ses hanches pleines. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-verts.

-Les Winchesters sont en ville. Tu avais raison.

Elle glissa les mains sur les épaules dénudées de la blonde, créant un magnifique contraste entre les couleurs de leurs peaux. Elles se regardaient par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

-Et l'ange déchu ?

Abrahel sourit et commença un massage des épaules de sa maîtresse.

-Il est avec eux. Je me charge de lui si tu veux.

Lilith ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière avec un soupir de bien-être.

-Il saura que tu es un démon en te voyant. Non. Il te faut des humains bien… disposés, pour l'attirer dans ton piège.

Le sourire de sa compagne s'accentua.

-Tu sais que les humains m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil… Hommes ou femmes, ils sont les proies serviles de leur libido. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'attirerai l'ange déchu à moi. Et Dean Winchester aussi, s'il le faut.

Lilith se leva et attrapa la démone pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Ne me déçois pas, Abrahel, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, la punition pourrait être… douloureuse.

Le sourire qui lui répondit était lubrique.

-Je dois le prendre comme une menace… ou une promesse ?

La démone-mère éclata de rire.

* * *

Sam enfourna rapidement leur lessive dans la machine et sortit. Il s'assit au coin du bâtiment et sortit fébrilement la petite fiole avec le sang de Ruby… pour la découvrir vide. Non, non, non ! Ils avaient dû oublier de la remplir. Il sortit son portable et appuya sur le premier numéro mémorisé.

-Ruby, allez, décroche !

Mais rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est la messagerie. Il réessaya trois fois, sans résultat. Où qu'elle fût, Ruby sonnait aux abonnés absents.

* * *

Sam était parti faire la lessive, seul, il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, ce à quoi son aîné ne voulait surtout pas penser. Adam s'était enfermé dans leur chambre, prétextant un mal de crâne. Dean avait froncé les sourcils, mais Castiel l'avait dissuadé d'intervenir. Le chasseur commencer à sérieusement soupçonner l'ange déchu de savoir ce qui tourmentait son cadet, mais Castiel ne voulait rien dire.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre à présent, le dernier chapitre du roman de Chuck entre les mains de Dean.

-Je suis allongé sur mon lit, en train de lire un livre à propos de moi lisant sur mon lit un livre à propos de moi sur mon lit…etc… J'ai mal à la tête !

Castiel, assis en position du lotus sur son propre lit, sourit à cela.

-Tu vas te perdre dans les méandres de la métaphysique si tu continues.

-C'est quand même super étrange d'avoir les dialogue, le texte, et les description en même temps qu'elles arrivent…

Son regard se fit malicieux et il jeta le texte loin de lui pour se lever, félin, et s'approcher de Castiel. L'ange déchu le regarda faire, perplexe, pas vraiment soupçonneux, il avait en Dean une confiance absolue, mais interrogateur tout de même. Le chasseur s'assit près de lui et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient prêt à se toucher.

-Devine ce que je fais, dans la minute qui suit…

Il posa deux yeux lourds de désir sur les lèvres de l'ange déchu, frottant son nez du sien en une caresse taquine. Puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa lentement l'ange déchu. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir leur échange, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser : _m'aurais-tu embrassé maintenant si tu ne l'avais lu auparavant ? Sans doute, mais une question difficile tout de même. _Il savait que lire le travail des prophète avant leur dû pouvait être dangereux… Il entoura le visage de Dean de ses mains et l'embrassa de plus bel. Il était chaque jour à deux doigts de le perdre, il le savait, entre les démons, les créatures de ténèbres, et les simples accidents liés à la vie humaine. Une vie mortelle, si fragile... Il était tentant de connaître le futur pour les humains. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Mais il fallait qu'il ait la foi. Son Père ne laisserait pas quoi que ce soit arriver à Dean.

* * *

Ils avaient mangé tous les quatre dans le diner le plus proche avant de regagner leurs pénates. Adam n'avait pas dit plus de trois mots, ce qui commençait à… non, il se refusait à dire inquiéter… ce qui commençait à intriguer Dean. Sam était nerveux, triturant sa nourriture, sans la manger. Son aîné aurait voulu mettre ça sur le compte du prophète, mais il sentait confusément qu'il y avait autre chose. De toute façon, Sam ne dirait rien non plus… Parfois Dean haïssait sa famille… Castiel devait sentir son malaise, parce qu'il lui caressait régulièrement la cuisse sous la table, invisible et réconfortant.

Puis ils étaient rentrés dormir. Dès que la lumière fut éteinte, ça ne fut cependant pas Dean qui quitta son lit, mais Castiel qui se glissa entre les draps du chasseur. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, heureux de prendre l'ange déchu dans ses bras et de se laisser bercer par son souffle régulier jusque dans les bras de Morphée.

Et dès le matin, Chuck les appela.

* * *

Dean était grognon. Il n'avait pas eu ses donut's et le café du motel était une infection. Il s'était assis sur le dossier du divan, juste au-dessus de Castiel, une main inconsciemment posée sur son épaule, ce qui n'échappa à personne sauf à lui. Adam avait repris sa place près de la fenêtre et Sam trépignait à côté du buffet, s'appuyant contre, puis se redressant, remuant un peu, pour finir par se réappuyer et recommencer. A force de mouvement, il avait réussi à donner un mal de crâne à son frère aîné qui n'en était que plus grincheux. Surtout qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas de bonnes nouvelles, pas la peine d'être prophète pour le deviner, 'suffisait de voir la tête de Chuck.

-Alors, demanda Sam rapidement, un nouveau chapitre ?

Chuck, heureusement habillé cette fois-ci, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, un paquet de feuillets dans les mains. Il semblait plus qu'hésitant.

-Hem… Oh… C'était plus facile quand vous étiez fictifs…

Dean se retint de lui signaler qu'ils n'avaient jamais été fictifs et le rassura à la place d'une voix sourde :

-On peut encaisser, vas-y.

Le prophète prit une inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Dean.

-Toi, en particulier, tu vas pas aimer…

L'aîné des Winchesters leva une main avec impuissance.

-J'ai pas aimé l'Enfer non plus, commenta-t-il sarcastique.

Chuck soupira, mais lui concéda le point.

-C'est Lilith.

Dean sentit Castiel se tendre sous ses doigts et se redressa également, serrant l'épaule de l'ange déchu, cherchant du soutient autant qu'en donnant.

-Elle vient pour Sam.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'intéressé.

-Elle vient… le tuer ? Questionna Dean, alarmé.

-Quand ?

Sam ne semblait pas alarmé, lui, mais excité. Une lueur féroce brillait au fond de ses yeux. _Enfin… Enfin… Ruby a raison, l'heure est venue !_ Chuck lui adressa un froncement de sourcils.

-Cette nuit.

Il s'écarta pour aller s'assoir. Dean leva la main avec impuissance, refusant de croire à l'énormité de la situation.

-Elle va juste venir comme ça, ici ?

Le prophète enfila ses lunettes et s'éclaircit la gorge, commençant à lire d'une voix stressée.

-« Lilith tapota le lit, séductrice. Incapable de résister à son désir, Sam succomba, et ils s'abîmèrent dans les affres d'une ténébreuse et démoniaque passion. »

Dean sentit la peur lui enserrer le ventre, la main de Castiel sur la sienne ne lui apportant aucun soulagement. Un rire incrédule coupa le silence scandalisé qui avait suivi cette déclaration. Sam regardait alternativement son frère et Chuck, avec un amusement étonné.

-C'est une blague ?

Dean aussi avait l'air incrédule, mais c'était face à la réaction de son cadet.

-Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?

Son frère leva les mains avec une impuissance réjouie.

-Pas toi ? Attends, tu vas pas me dire que tu y crois ? « Les affres d'une ténébreuse et démoniaque passion. » ? Sérieux ?

-C'est juste un premier jet, se sentit obligé de justifier Chuck.

C'est vrai que ça n'était pas de la grande littérature mais en retravaillant un peu…

-Attends, coupa Dean, visiblement peu intéressé par la qualité littéraire de l'extrait, Lilith est une petite fille !

_Et mon frère est beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas pédophile !_

-Euh, non, répondit rapidement Chuck en baissant la tête vers ses notes, cette fois-ci, elle est une éblouissante jeune assistante médicale, de Burlington, Indiana.

-Magnifique ! Déclara le chasseur avec un sourire crispé. Parfait ! Et qu'est-ce qui arrive après les (il jeta un regard à Sam) machins démoniaques ?

Chuck eut un haussement d'épaule embarrassé, l'air de s'excuser.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas vu plus loin que ça…

Sam s'avança vers son frère avec un sourire crispé et toujours incrédule.

-Allons Dean, y a pas à s'en faire… Moi et Lilith, au pieu ?

-« Pas à s'en faire » ? Répéta Castiel, perturbé. Sam, c'est un prophète, ses mots adviennent, ils sont la transcription du Verbe…

-Ou pas, coupa le jeune homme en secouant la tête, sauf ton respect Cas, je vais certainement pas me faire Lilith !

_Mais non, c'est vrai, c'est un démon, qui pourrait imaginer une chose pareille de ta part, Sam ? _Songea Dean, ironique. Mais il ne dit rien, il tenait pas à envenimer la situation.

-Dean, tu peux pas croire sérieusement que ce… enfin ce que Chuck vient de dire ?

-Prophète, Sam, prophète ! La réponse est contenue dans la question !

-Castiel n'est même pas sûr que ça en soit un !

-Non ? Drôle de coïncidence tu noteras !

Les deux frères s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et la tension était montée en flèche. Finalement, Sam poussa un soupir.

-Dean, je peux te parler…

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres.

-… en privé ?

Il vit son frère sur le point de répliquer, mais un échange de regards avec Castiel et il acquiesça, réticent. A ce moment, Sam haït la connexion entre son frère et l'ange déchu. Pourquoi Dean avait-il besoin de prendre conseil auprès de Castiel pour quelque chose qui ne regardait qu'eux deux ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, son aîné sur ses talons. Une fois sur le perron, il se tourna vers lui.

-Ecoute Dean, même si c'est vrai, c'est une opportunité.

Mouais, à voir la position défensive de son frère, c'était pas gagné…

-On doit l'attaquer de front.

Dean le regardait, consterné et incrédule.

-Pardon ?

-Si on sait quand et où, on peut la piéger !

-Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ?

Sam serra les dents et lança, plus dédaigneux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu préfères te cacher que te battre ?

-Je préfère ne mener que les batailles que j'ai au moins une petite chance de gagner, rétorqua Dean, acide.

Il l'avait blessé. Et merde… Mais Dean était si frustrant, si… depuis son retour de l'Enfer. Et il voulait toujours décider, alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'en avait plus les couilles.

-Ca, décréta Dean, c'est un combat qu'on est pas prêt à mener !

Mais Sam n'était pas près d'abandonner son avis. Il relança son frère, tout en sachant que ça risquait de finir en querelle monumentale. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher cette chance.

* * *

La porte claqua sèchement derrière Dean, laissant les trois hommes seuls. Chuck jeta un regard timide à Castiel, mais l'ange déchu avait les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'est rien que nous puissions faire, finit-il par murmurer, surpris lui-même par la rébellion de son corps et son esprit contre cette idée.

C'était une réaction mortelle, terriblement humaine, de se rebeller désespérément contre les choses qu'on ne pouvait empêcher. Une réaction si nouvelle…

Et à la fois, il avait chu parce que son esprit s'était rebellé contre le fait de ne pouvoir aimer Dean… Déjà en tant qu'ange, il connaissait cette lutte désespérée contre l'impuissance.

-Et si…

C'était la voix d'Adam, à la fois hésitante et pourtant posée.

-Et s'il y avait un autre moyen de défaire Lilith ?

Castiel ne se tourna pas vers le garçon, à la place, il observa attentivement Chuck. Il vit l'angoisse passer sur ses traits. Ainsi, il avait eu tort. Adam leur cachait quelque chose, qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur précédente discussion autour des amours de Castiel. Quoi que ce fût, Chuck le savait. Et quoi que ce fût, si le prophète en était inquiet, Castiel devait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Que proposes-tu, questionna-t-il finalement en se tournant vers le garçon.

Mais Adam avait baissé la tête.

-Rien, se pressa-t-il trop vite de répliquer, rien du tout. Je voudrais seulement qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour protéger Sam.

_ Si je dis oui à Mumiah, j'aurais les pouvoirs nécessaires…_

Le volume des voix de Sam et Dean les interrompit. L'échange semblait être devenu virulent. Avec un dernier cri, il s'arrêta. Un instant plus tard, Sam ouvrit la porte et la claqua à nouveau derrière lui.

-Où est Dean ? Demanda immédiatement Castiel, inquiet.

-Parti, rétorqua brièvement Sam.

Puis, après un moment.

-Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il regarda directement Castiel, puis Adam.

-Vous ne voulez pas aller acheter des trucs à manger pour midi ?

C'était dit si brusquement que Castiel, malgré toute son innocence des actions humaines, n'eut aucun mal à y entendre l'ordre de décamper. Il hésita un instant, trouvant l'idée de se séparer peu sécurisante, sachant qu'il y avait vraisemblablement des démons en ville. Mais le magasin n'était pas loin, et il était probable qu'Adam ne dirait jamais ce qui le tracassait devant son frère aîné. Mieux valait qu'il soit seul avec le garçon, s'il espérait que celui-ci s'ouvre à lui. Il acquiesça donc et fit signe à Adam. Celui-ci hocha la tête et enfila son blouson. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sam se tourna vers Chuck.

-Tu… tu voulais me parler ? Questionna le prophète, anxieusement, en levant la tête vers lui (il faisait une tête et demi de moins que Sam après tout).

Sam hocha sèchement la tête.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu sais exactement… A propos de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Est-ce que tu as eu des visions de moi… quand je suis pas avec Dean et Cas ?

Il vit la compréhension s'inscrire sur le visage de Chuck.

-Oh. Tu veux savoir si je sais que tu bois du sang de démon.

La réponse étant évidemment contenue dans la question. Sam plissa les lèvres et baissa la tête.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres…

-Non, je l'ai même pas écrit dans les bouquins… J'avais peur que ça te fasse paraître antipathique.

-Antipathique, rétorqua Sam, incrédule et défiant tout à la fois.

Chuck le regarda directement de ses graves yeux bleus, avec une expression franche et tourmentée.

-Sam, je veux dire : sucer du sang ? Même toi tu dois savoir que c'est malsain.

_Personne ne comprend…_ Sam détourna la tête, frustration et honte se battant pour la première place dans son cœur. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre ouverte avec un geste d'impuissance.

-Ca me fout la trouille. Je le sens en moi. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir arrêter…

_C'est faux_, susurra une voix dans son esprit, _et tu le sais…_ Mais il l'ignora.

-Mais tu continues à y retourner, murmura Chuck en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme autre choix ? Questionna Sam en le regardant, comme s'il le suppliait de comprendre. Si ça me permet de combattre Lilith et d'empêcher l'Apocalypse…

-Je croyais que c'était le travail de Dean, intervint calmement le prophète. C'est bien ce que les anges disent, non ?

_J'aurais jamais cru interviewer mes propres personnages sur leurs sentiments et état d'esprit… Un peu plus et je me penserais schizophrène comme tous ces mecs qui racontent que leurs personnages leur ont demandé ci ou ça…_ Et c'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, mais si c'était le cas, ces hallucinations étaient sacrément cohérentes et précises…

-Dean, répondit Sam avec réticence, Dean n'est plus Dean ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il est revenu de l'Enfer… Il a besoin d'aide . Il a besoin de moi.

-Et Castiel ?

Sam le regarda étrangement, comme s'il n'avait jamais considéré l'ange déchu comme part de l'équation.

-Quoi, Castiel ? Castiel aime Dean. C'est très bien, okay. Mais il est aussi faible que lui. Sans son mojo, il ne peut rien faire contre Lilith.

-Donc tu portes le poids seul ?

Sam secoua la tête avec défaitisme.

-Dean a veillé sur moi toute sa vie. Je peux bien lui rendre la pareille.

-Tout à fait… Enfin, si c'est ça que tu fais…

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'autre selon toi ?

Chuck s'assit en face de lui, les bras croisés.

-Je sais pas… Peut-être…

Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda directement Sam.

-Peut-être que le sang de démon te fais te sentir… plus fort, de donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle.

_Il a raison…_ Non. Non. Il avait tort. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir tort.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il en plissant les lèvres, sur la défensive, c'est faux !

Chuck se frotta les mains avec agitation, détournant le regard.

-Je suis désolé, Sam. Je sais que c'est un fardeau terrible, le poids du monde sur tes épaules…

Sam se lécha les lèvres, avec un mouvement nerveux de la tête, tentant de refouler le trop plein d'émotion.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout ne repose vraiment que sur mes épaules ?

Le prophète soupira.

-C'est ce que le chemin que prend l'histoire semble indiquer…

_Il faut que j'en finisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tant pis pour ce qu'en pense Dean._

-Est-ce que je peux vaincre Lilith, si je l'affronte ce soir ? Est-ce que je suis assez fort.

Chuck secoua la tête, montrant son incertitude.

-Je sais pas, Sam. J'ai pas vu aussi loin…

Ils se turent, pensifs tous les deux, inquiets tous les deux.

_L'Apocalypse est réel… Ce n'est pas de la fiction…Oh mon Dieu…_

_Je dois arrêter Lilith, à n'importe quel prix !_

* * *

De l'autre côté du mur, devant la maison, Castiel se tenait rigide comme une statue, les yeux emplis d'horreur. Il était revenu chercher son trench-coat oublié sur le canapé pendant qu'Adam repérait le chemin jusqu'au magasin sur le vieux plan fourni au motel. Juste avant qu'il n'arrive au porche, en passant devant une fenêtre ouverte, les mots « sang de démon » l'avaient cloué sur place. Il avait écouté jusqu'au bout la conversation qui, au fur et à mesure, rendait réelles ses angoisses les plus profondes. Sam buvait du sang de démon. Sam allait refuser de suivre les conseils de Dean. Sam refusait la destiné de son frère aîné. Sam…

Jalousie, avidité, hérésie… Sam était si profondément engagé sur la voie des ténèbres…

Il se força à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il comprit que la conversation avait cessé pour de bon. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir espionné, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait déjà en tant qu'ange, qui lui était naturelle : observer en silence, apprendre en regardant et en écoutant, silencieux et immobile… Et il avait appris beaucoup.

Chuck devait savoir qu'il était sous la fenêtre. Il l'avait probablement prévu. Cependant, il avait laissé à Castiel le soin d'entendre et de venir en aide à Sam, armé de ces nouvelles connaissances. Mais que devait-il faire… Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il rejoignit Adam, sans avoir trouvé de réponse.

* * *

Dean donna un coup rageur dans son volant. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangé avec Sam. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait revenir en arrière. Il avait avoué à Sam sa peur de le voir rejoindre le camps du mal et Sam, bien sûr, avait farouchement nié. Il se croyait capable de vaincre la démone, avec toute l'arrogance d'un ado en pleine crise persuadé qu'il était le meilleur, songea Dean avec mauvaise foi. Mais même sans cette mauvaise fois… Sam était arrogant. Il pensait pouvoir tuer Lilith à lui-seul… Mais Lilith n'était pas Alistair.

Idéalement, Dean aurait voulu envoyer balader Sam, prendre Castiel et Adam et quitter la ville. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire ça, ne pourrait jamais risquer la vie de son frère ainsi. Si Sam affrontait le danger, alors lui aussi. Mais pas avant d'avoir mis Castiel et Adam en sûreté.

Il se gara devant un coffee shop. Il voulait quelques donut's avant d'aller affronter Castiel. Il doutait sérieusement que l'ange déchu se laisse convaincre de partir sans protester.

* * *

Il était prévu que Lilith l'attaque au motel, et il y avait beaucoup à préparer. Sam prit donc la direction du motel, après avoir dit à Chuck de demander à Castiel et Adam d'attendre Dean. Il savait que son frère ne le laisserait pas, quoi qu'il pût dire. Mais s'il connaissait Dean, il voudrait mettre Castiel à l'abri.

Il aurait préféré que son aîné parte aussi, naturellement, ça n'était pas comme si Dean pouvait réellement l'aider. Mais il ne partirait pas. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre tenait parfois plus des chaînes que du lien, et c'était surtout vrai pour Dean.

Il fourra les mains dans les poches et huma l'air avec résolution. Ce soir. Ce soir il tuerait Lilith, même si Ruby ne répondait pas, même s'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sang, il se sentait plus fort à chaque seconde, comme si le fait d'avoir un objectif lui donnait une puissance nouvelle. Ce soir. Ca finissait ce soir.

* * *

Abrahel entra dans le bar d'un pas conquérant et fluide. Elle avait choisi le corps d'une danseuse et son pouvoir de succube l'avait rendu d'autant plus envoûtant et sensuel. Elle repéra immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait dans un groupe de jeunes gens qui plaisantaient à l'écart. Elle s'approcha, et en un sourire, conquit tous les cœurs.

* * *

Castiel finit de remplir le panier. Il avait de quoi faire quelques sandwichs maison, ce qui ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup plus de temps, et ce serait meilleur. Il ne se sentait pas bien, son ventre lui faisait mal, l'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger.

Adam n'avait rien dit. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le garçon ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Même le plus brusque, « Adam, dis-moi ce qui te travaille, j'ai vu Chuck réagir lorsque tu as dit qu'il y avait une solution alternative au sacrifice de Sam. Parle-moi, je t'en prie. » ne lui avait valu qu'un « je t'assure que je vais bien, Castiel, et c'était juste des mots en l'air, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait sauver Sam. » Il attrapa un pack de bière en pensant à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Dean. Sam devait absolument être sorti de l'emprise de Ruby. Même si celle-ci agissait avec les meilleures intentions, ce dont Castiel doutait de plus en plus, Sam n'était visiblement plus capable de penser autrement qu'au travers de son addiction. Castiel soupira en fourrant dans son panier une tarte à la cerise. Il savait que Dean apprécierait, même si elle était industrielle.

-Castiel, je peux te poser une question ?

L'ange déchu sourit un peu. C'était la plus longue phrase qu'Adam lui ait adressé de la journée sans y avoir été poussé.

-Bien sûr.

Adam jeta quelques barres de chocolat dans le panier pour se donner de la contenance et se lança.

-Quand tu as… Enfin quand tu es venu sur terre, tu as pris un…

Ne sachant trop comment le désigner, il fit un vague geste montrant le corps de Castiel. Il vit la compréhension se peindre sur le visage de l'ange déchu un instant plus tard.

-Un réceptacle, oui. Jimmy Novak.

-Comment, enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça implique pour l'humain en question ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant soigneusement à la réponse.

-Quand un ange se lie à un humain, commença-t-il lentement, c'est un processus très intime. Les âmes se mélangent, et l'humain devient le servant de l'ange. Jimmy… Lorsqu'il était encore avec moi, Jimmy trouvait que c'était comme être enchaîné à une comète, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il vit Adam froncer les sourcils.

-Et le réceptacle a pas son mot à dire ?

-Cela dépend. Néanmoins l'esprit et l'âme d'un ange sont beaucoup plus imposants que ceux d'un humain. Un ange ne vient pas sur Terre au hasard, Adam, il a une mission. Cette mission remplie, il quitte son réceptacle pour retourner dans les Cieux. Il n'est pas vraiment de raison de réfléchir à une façon de s'adapter à l'âme humaine pour partager le plus équitablement le corps. Pour nous… Je veux dire, pour les anges, la forme humaine est terriblement limitée, comme une prison de chair. La véritable forme d'un ange est pure et immatérielle, immense… Nous réduire pour prendre corps dans le monde physique est… difficile. C'est pourquoi nous préférons ne pas nous lier aux humains qui nous abritent. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mieux que cela. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il était repassé au « nous », il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il se sentait encore ange, parfois.

-Mais si... si l'ange veut se mêler à l'humain, il le peut ?

Castiel fronçait les sourcils.

-Je n'en sais rien Adam. Pourquoi ?

Mais Adam secouait la tête.

-Je me posais la question… Découvrir que les anges existent, c'est quelque chose de perturbant. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse, mais Castiel ne le remarqua pas, peu habitué encore à mesurer les émotions humaines. L'ange déchu posa le panier à la caisse. Adam paya leurs achats et ils quittèrent le 7/11.

Ils marchaient côte-à-côte dans la rue, portant chacun un sac, lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse, à peine plus âgée qu'Adam, tourna au coin de la rue. Elle regardait anxieusement autour d'elle, mais à part quelques voitures roulant à vive allure sur la route, il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Lorsqu'elle les vit, son visage s'éclaira avec soulagement.

-Excusez-moi, plaida-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire, ça m'ennuie de vous demander ça, mais les filles et moi on arrive pas à démarrer la voiture. Il faudrait la pousser, mais on y arrive pas toutes seules. Vous pouvez nous filer un coup de main ?

Adam acquiesça sans y penser, ça ne leur prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait toujours aimé aider les autres, avant… Et là, ça avait un air de normalité qui lui plaisait au milieu de tous ces chamboulements. Castiel le suivit, supposant qu'Adam savait de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune fille leur fit prendre une petite contre-allée, où, effectivement, deux autres jeunes, une blonde platine et une brunette, tentaient vainement de faire démarrer une vieille voiture grise. Adam posa son sac sur le bord de la rue et s'approcha avec un sourire pour les jeunes filles. Castiel l'imita. La rouquine monta à l'avant et enclencha le contact. C'était une voiture européenne, pas une automatique, nota distraitement le benjamin des Winchester.

-Pousse derrière, instruisit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Castiel s'exécuta, se penchant en avant pour exercer la pression nécessaire. Il sentit quelqu'un passer derrière lui, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ce devait être une des filles. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

* * *

Adam reprit conscience, pieds et poings liés, sur une chaise. La pièce était sombre, seule une fenêtre au volet entretaillé et une petite lampe sur la table à côté de lui éclairaient le décor.

-Ah, baby boy a repris conscience le premier, tu me dois 5$ chérie.

Un jeune homme blond souriait, narquois, tenant la blonde dans ses bras. Elle riait, d'un rire excentrique et musical en se balançant, comme si elle planait. Puis ils s'embrassèrent goûlument, l'homme commençant à la déshabiller. Adam secoua la tête, tentant de dissiper le flou de sa vision. Il chercha Castiel du regard. L'ange déchu était étendu inconscient, nu, sur un lit à quelques pas sur sa droite, les mains et les pieds attachés aux montants.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La brunette sortit de l'ombre et, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, s'assit sur lui, en le chevauchant.

-Plein de choses, mon joli.

Elle se pencha en avant et lui mordilla l'oreille. Adam frémit de dégoût et lutta contre ses liens. Il sentit deux mains d'homme sur ses épaules, le massant et le caressant. Il leva la tête pour voir un garçon brun avec un duvet et un air de bad boy lui sourire, lascif. Il détourna la tête, son souffle s'accélérant sous le coup de la panique. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la rouquine s'approcher du lit, s'y asseoir et caresser le corps de Castiel du bout des doigts, une expression boudeuse sur son visage enfantin.

-Pourquoi on peut pas jouer avec lui, Abby ?

-Parce que je me le réserve, ma douce.

La voix souple et caressante venait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une femme se coula dans la pièce. Sa peau sombre et soyeuse reflétait la lumière et sa robe semblait la caresser à chaque pas. Adam ne put s'empêcher de suivre la ligne douce de son cou jusqu'à la courbure charnue de ses lèvres. Il sentit son pantalon se tendre sous son érection et secoua la tête, tentant d'échapper à ses désir. Il prit une inspiration et rassembla ses pensées.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Des démons ?

-Non mon mignon, chuchota l'homme au-dessus d'Adam, mais c'est clair que tu nous donnes des envies pas très catholiques…

Le couple blond était passé au niveau supérieur, et la fille bougeait des hanches à cheval sur l'homme dans un mouvement qu'Adam savait ne signifier qu'une chose.

-N'aie pas l'air si choqué, murmura la voix enivrante. C'est la nature qui parle. Ils sont drogués aux phéromones.

Il fit face à nouveau à la splendide beauté noire. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, de l'autre côté de Castiel.

-Sais-tu qu'ils sont frère et sœur ? C'est fascinant, non ? Les sentiments, le bien en l'homme ? Finalement, ce ne sont que des mots. Voilà ce que fait l'homme réduit à sa plus simple expression…

Il entraperçut ses yeux, ils étaient entièrement noirs. _Démon_, songea Adam, tentant toujours de résister à sa libido.

-C'est votre influence !

-Si peu.

Elle sourit et se pencha en avant, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Castiel.

-Maintenant, j'ai besoin que notre adorable petit innocent me dise deux ou trois choses sur son Paradis. Avec toi comme otage, je suis certaine qu'aucun mot de latin ou de la langue d'Enoch ne sortira de cette bouche pécheresse… Je pense que je vais bien profiter de cette chair vierge… Elle sera toute à moi… En attendant…

Elle se lécha les lèvres et lui adressa un regard concupiscent.

-Profite…

Adam eut un flash et vit avec horreur ce qui allait lui arriver dans le regard des deux humains qui l'entouraient. _Non, pas encore, pitié pas encore ! _Il posa les yeux sur la forme étendue de Castiel et vit la démone prête à l'embrasser en une grossière parodie de la Belle au bois dormant.

Il ferma les yeux, ouvrant son esprit, cherchant…

_Tu peux le sauver Adam… Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur…_

Le soulagement qui l'envahit le convainquit de sa décision.

-J'accepte, murmura-t-il.

Puis, plus fort, comme un cri.

-Oui, je suis d'accord ! Mumiah je t'en prie !

Abrahel leva la tête au nom, la bouche entrouverte, une expression de peur figée sur le visage, alors qu'un grondement s'élevait dans la pièce. Une lumière éclatante illumina soudainement le lieu, semblant provenir de l'intérieur même d'Adam, et une colonne étincelante jaillit, perçant le plafond au milieu des cris de douleur des occupants de la pièce. Adam rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux grand ouverts, contemplant le visage de Mumiah.

Il se laissa envahir.

* * *

A suivre...


	25. Chapter 25

**NdA **: Me voici de retour, après plus d'un mois épique d'examen et de mini-mémoire. Honte sur ceux qui ont crû que j'abandonnais cette fic. Pour la soixante-douzième fois MOI VIVANTE, CETTE FIC NE SERA PAS UN WIP. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, je m'excuse de ce retard indépendant de ma volonté et vous remercie de continuer à me lire (hein que vous continuez, pleaaaaase). Je remercie très, mais vraiment très très fort ma **bétarchangegardien** qui m'a déclarée cas désespéré et continue à m'assister par charité pas si chrétienne :p .

Alors, les reviews maintenant. **Cybelia**, pas besoin de trucider Abrahel, Mumiah s'en charge en bon ange-scout qu'il est x). **Aliyela**, ma bétâ chérie, que dire ? que moi aussi je hais les sinusites. Pour l'instant j'ai traversé l'hiver avec santé, pourvue que ça dure…*touche du bois* **Cass shelly**, les choses se compliquer ? mais naaaaan ^^ Merci de ta review en tout cas. **Egwene Al' Vere**, connaissant Mumiah, on est tous tenté de dire qu'on aurait pas accepté… et on aurait raison x). Merci de m'encourager. **Ma lune** : ) pleure pas pour une fin de chapitre … tu as déjà droit à un pass premium alors ;p… **Lilas Heiress**, tout le monde a envie d'étriper Lilith, c'est le principe x), c'est aussi vrai que je dois beaucoup à l'épisode 4.18, et que l'adapter a été un défi. Que vous soyez content du résultat me touche beaucoup. Donc, pour résumer, merci beaucoup de ta review et voilà la suite ^^/ **Sara the best**, tu verras que Dean ne veut pas se venger, et pour cause :p (bon noël et bonne année très en retard mdr). **MAPI**, heureusement pour Dean, il n'en a pas regagné 10… Merci pour la review. **Tatunette**, ma tatu, pas besoin de faire plus ^^ merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster. **Alyceis**, ah, mon reviewer favori est de retour, ça me fait super plaisir *-*. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton analyse du chapitre et les adjectifs choisis. Ce n'est pas forcément ceux que moi j'aurais choisi, mais ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé sous-utilisée l'apparition d'un nouveau frère dans la série, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai gardé Adam. Mais en retour, je crains d'avoir moi-même sous exploité la relation Sam-Adam dans ma crainte de trop alourdir le récit. Le choc de la découverte que Sam boit du sang de démon dans la série ne pouvant être reproduit à l'identique dans My Sin, j'ai choisi cette voie alternative avec Castiel parce que, comme tu l'as justement perçu, Chuck le laisse le découvrir. Chuck est un personnage que j'adore, antihéros, mais avec un cœur gros comme ça qui lui donne son propre courage. J'ai vraiment voulu qu'il ait une place de choix dans My Sin, et je pense qu'il pèsera plus que dans la série. Le slash est prééminent, mais comme tu le dis, ils ont beaucoup à faire (cela dit, je vous fais une petite scène dans ce chapitre sur laquelle je brûle d'avoir ton avis). Quant à Mumiah, il a un rôle à jouer avant d'être démasqué. Sur ce point là, je suis la série (vous verrez comment plus tard). Par contre, le fait que ce soient les anges et non Dieu qui envoient les visions à Chuck est aussi suggéré dans la série, car dans l'épisode 5.01, Zachariah dit avoir envoyé la vision à Chuck pour attirer Dean et Sam dans la salle de stockage. Je n'ai fait qu'approfondir le fait en me demandant comment Cas réagirait à la nouvelle. J'ai été longue avec ce nouveau chapitre, mais je devrais l'être moins avec le suivant. En tous cas, merci du fond du cœur pour ces analyses et pour ces longues reviews qui me scotchent de plaisir à l'écran. Et bonne année à toi aussi, en retard bien sûr. **Yumi**, pas de problème, je comprends, mais le tkt m'horripile, j'y peux rien ^^. Tu ne m'as pas énervée, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, non Adam sera pas un légume, Mumiah n'est pas un archange. Regarde Jimmy quand Cas le lâche, il ne devient pas un légume pour autant. ^^ Cas va bien arrêtez de vous en faire au moindre bobo ;). Bisous à toi aussi (tu la voyais comment Lilith, simple curiosité ?). **Lily-Funambule**, j'ai adoré suivre en directe ta progression dans la fic et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^. Bienvenu à bord. **elida17**, là, tu vois, pas besoin de desepérer. Je l'ai dit et répété, cette fic ne sera pas un WIP. Je sais où je vais et comment y aller. Elle aura même une suite dans la saison 5. Quand je prends du temps, c'est souvent mes obligations dans la vie de tous les jours qui veulent ça. Merci de m'encourager en tout cas. **Sakura-hime**, merci pour la review, et je suis flattée que tu considères si bien ma fic. Moi aussi j'adore Chuck :) !!!! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant et merci des compliments.

_**

* * *

My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 25: Death story

* * *

**_

Mumiah ouvrit et ferma « son » poing devant « ses » yeux. C'était étrange. Et extrêmement dérangeant. Ce corps n'était pas destiné à l'énergie d'un ange, trop friable, trop faible, trop inconstant. Sale. Humain. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et entrevit son reflet par à- coups, éclairé par la lumière intermittente de la seule lampe qui ait survécu à la possession d'Adam. Le physique de l'humain qu'il habitait lui importait peu, mais il lui fallait se familiariser avec cette forme s'il voulait être convaincant. Il apaisa la conscience d'Adam et endormit le garçon, puis jeta un regard indifférent aux corps étendus autour de lui. Les démons étaient toujours si… dégoûtants. Ils laissaient un remue-ménage impossible à réparer derrière eux. Il fit quelques pas précautionneux. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas usé d'un corps humain.

Quelle désagréable impression.

Mumiah était un ange exemplaire, et comme tel, détestait le désordre. Il comprenait le besoin d'un grand désordre avant de remettre de l'ordre, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciât l'idée de créer un tel chamboulement en déclenchant l'Apocalypse. Pourtant c'était nécessaire. Ses supérieurs le disaient, disaient que c'était ce que leur Père souhaitait, et Mumiah, si on lui avait demandé son opinion, aurait tendu à être d'accord. On avait laissé l'Homme dégénérer jusqu'à un point de non retour. La spiritualité et la foi avaient disparu de ce monde. L'avarice et l'égoïsme des humains menaçaient de les détruire. La violence faisait des ravages. Et rien ne permettait d'imaginer un meilleur futur pour les aimés de Dieu. Les anges pleuraient sans fin sur leur sort. Il était temps que tout cela cesse, que la souffrance et la haine n'aient plus droit de citer, que le Démon cesse ses tentations. Que l'Enfer ferme ses portes à jamais. Que les hommes aient enfin droit à la paix. Mumiah amenait les âmes jusqu'à leur demeure terrestre, leurs corps. Et chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, il avait l'impression de les condamner à la torture d'une vie de tourments. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et se pencha pour poser deux doigts sur le front de Castiel. Son ancien frère ne devait jamais prendre conscience de sa présence. Il pénétra aisément l'esprit de l'ange déchu devenu humain, brouillant son jugement et sa perception des autres. Puis, une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se retira et détacha d'une pensée les liens qui retenaient Castiel au lit. Un autre ordre mental et l'ange déchu fut à nouveau vêtu. Mumiah le contempla un instant. Qu'un ange puisse déchoir était un exemple typique de ce que Mumiah abhorrait. C'était contre la Nature, contre la Loi divine. Contre l'Ordre divin. Il souleva Castiel sans effort et déploya ses ailes. Il allait lui falloir du temps et de la concentration. Effacer des souvenirs n'était pas une tâche facile.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les paupières, et les referma immédiatement. Une lumière crue lui arrivait sur le visage. Où était-il ? Il se sentait fatigué, sa tête lui faisait mal…

-Castiel !

La voix d'Adam le poussa à rouvrir les yeux. Le visage du garçon était penché sur lui, anxieux.

-Castiel !

La voix de Dean cette fois. Sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son chasseur. Les yeux verts le regardaient sombrement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, et sa voix était étrangement sourde.

-Tu as été renversé par une voiture, murmura Adam, avec une certaine angoisse, et tu étais inconscient. Tu es à l'hôpital. Mais le docteur a dit que tu pouvais partir.

Puis, dans un souffle :

-J'ai eu peur.

Castiel sourit, rassurant, en se redressant. Mais son sourire s'effaça en contemplant la chambre d'une froideur toute clinique. Il s'était fait renversé ? Mais…

-Je ne me souviens pas…

-Tu as une légère commotion Cas, marmonna Dean en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Ca aurait pu être bien pire…

Il avait l'air inquiet et son visage était fermé. Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en le regardant. Le chasseur leva la main, comme pour toucher son visage, puis avorta son mouvement en jetant un regard en biais à Adam. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'ange déchu, il paraissait résolu.

-Je veux que tu restes ici avec Adam.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, tentant d'éclaircir ses idées. Le laisser avec Adam… Pourquoi Dean… ?

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Questionna-t-il, confus.

Puis tout lui revint en un éclair. Lilith. Sam. Le sang de démon. La prophétie. Il écarquilla les yeux. Dean ne pensait tout de même pas à…

-Dean…

Le chasseur exerça une pression sur la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne, et, d'une voix grave, sur un ton délibérément calme, ordonna :

-Adam, vas chercher le docteur. Il faut lui dire que Cas s'est réveillé.

Le garçon ne dit rien, se leva et quitta la pièce. Son silence intrigua marginalement l'ange déchu, mais il avait plus grave à penser.

-Dean, tu ne vas pas affronter Lilith ?

Le chasser secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin, mi-arrogant, mi-désillusionné.

-J'ai un plan, Cas. Ca ira.

L'ange déchu aurait tout donné pour croire en ce que Dean disait. C'était si facile de se laisser reposer sur Dean. Il semblait toujours tout maîtriser, un vrai roc. Mais c'était une façade, et l'ange déchu ne le savait que trop. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son amour allait faire vaciller ces fondations, déjà chancelantes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean ignorant de ce qu'il avait appris. Pas si le plan de Dean reposait sur Sam. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

-Dean. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance dans le jugement de Sam.

Une expression tant défensive que désenchantée se peignit sur les traits du chasseur.

-Sam fait ce qu'il croit être bien. Il se croit juste invincible avec ses pouvoirs alors que…

Mais Castiel secoua la tête avec tristesse et il vit le regard de Dean se voiler en réponse, se préparant visiblement à recevoir un coup. Une expression qui avait si souvent habité ses traits. _Si sûr d'être déçu, Dean…_ Et le drame, c'est qu'une fois encore, il avait raison…

-C'est le manque et l'addiction qui parlent au travers de Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Du pouvoir que lui procure le…

-Du sang de démon, coupa Castiel, les mots se bousculant sur ses lèvres. Sam boit le sang de Ruby, Dean. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Chuck.

-Il… il quoi ?!

Castiel baissa les yeux devant l'effroi et l'incompréhension affichés par le chasseur.

-C'est… Ce n'est pas…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour expliquer à Dean ce que cela signifiait.

-C'est quelque chose que je soupçonnais, finit-il par chuchoter. Nous savions que Sam devenait sans cesse plus fort, mais nous ignorions comment. Le sang éveille ses pouvoirs, mais le rend dépendant de Ruby en échange. C'est un drogué, Dean. Son addiction parle pour lui. Il se croit fort, mais il ne l'est que s'il reçoit sa dose de sang…

-Tu savais ?

Incrédulité, colère, sentiment de trahison s'entendaient dans la voix de Dean.

-Tu savais et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr, murmura-t-il sans relever les yeux. J'ai crû que je me trompais. J'ai crû… Dean, je suis désolé.

Il sentit le chasseur se lever brusquement et releva la tête vers lui. Dean lui faisait dos, tendu, crispé, la tête basse.

-Reste avec Adam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Castiel retira les couvertures de ses jambes et tenta de se lever pour le suivre, mais fut pris de tournis et dû rester assis.

-Dean !

-T'inquiète Cas, finit par dire le chasseur, toujours sans le regarder, tu as bien dit qu'un Archange était attaché à chaque prophète ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Et si un prophète était dans la même pièce qu'un démon ?

Il répondit avec automatisme :

-Alors la plus terrifiante des créatures de Dieu ferait pleuvoir sa vengeance sur ce démon…

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit où Dean voulait en venir.

-Tu vas exposer Chuck à Lilith ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser de cette poufiasse. Et après, on trouvera un moyen de désintoxiquer Sam. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec Adam. Je…

Il le vit se tendre encore davantage.

-Je supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Puis, dans un sursaut, il se retourna et avala en deux pas la distance qui le séparait de Castiel pour prendre l'ange déchu dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Il dévora les lèvres de Castiel pendant un court instant, alors que l'ange déchu le serrait contre lui. Puis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant les sépara l'un de l'autre. Le chasseur se leva brusquement et croisa Adam qui rentrait, accompagné d'une femme entre deux âges, aux cheveux poivre et sel.

-Je reviens dans quelques heures si tout va bien.

Adam hocha la tête et Dean quitta la chambre à grands pas.

* * *

Mumiah observa le chasseur s'éloigner avant de faire face à son frère déchu. Il avait espionné les deux amants et connaissait le plan de Dean. Un plan qui avait de fortes chances de marcher, il devait le reconnaître… Il s'assit au chevet de Castiel. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le fait que Dean ait découvert l'addiction de Sam était… ennuyeux au mieux et risquait de leur coûter l'Apocalypse à terme. Après tout, Sam était sensé tuer Lilith. S'il ne le faisait pas, si Dean réussissait à limiter ses pouvoirs, Lucifer ne sortirait jamais de sa prison et il n'y aurait pas de nettoyage. Mais c'était pour cela que Mumiah était descendu sur Terre. Pour être sûr que tout se passerait sans accro. Il trouverait un moyen de remettre Sam sur la voie, s'il le fallait.

-Adam ?

* * *

Castiel sentait à nouveau cette horrible pression au niveau de l'estomac. Il sentait également monter en lui un autre sentiment. L'impression de vouloir sortir de son corps, d'en être prisonnier, de ne pouvoir jaillir. Ce sentiment avait un nom qui raisonnait avec malice dans son esprit. Impuissance. Il savait que Dean risquait sa vie, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il serra convulsivement le drap, et tenta de détourner son attention de sa frayeur en se concentrant sur Adam. Il ne savait trop quoi, mais il sentait quelque chose de changé dans le garçon. Il était… trop calme. Récemment, après le baiser, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais il était agité, boudeur, pensif, inquiet. Il n'était rien de tout ça en ce moment. Son visage était neutre, trop placide, trop inexpressif. Et puis, il y avait cette étrange sensation, comme s'il… comme si sa présence avait grandi. Dean aussi avait une forte présence, Sam de même, mais elles avaient mis du temps à se construire… Pourtant c'était diffus, comme un voile jeté sur ses perceptions. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement l'aura d'Adam…

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Adam ?

Le garçon tourna vers lui des yeux trop graves et un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'ange déchu sans qu'il en sut la cause.

-Oui Castiel ?

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils. Pourtant c'était bien Adam… Il n'était pas possédé, Castiel l'aurait su si un démon avait…

-L'accident, murmura-t-il finalement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Adam prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste un peu mécanique.

-Il y avait un camion, il a pris son tournant un peu sec. Tu étais là. Il t'a renversé. C'aurait pu être plus grave. Mais tout va bien maintenant…

Mumiah ignora le regard interrogateur de Castiel et tourna la tête vers le mur, ses yeux angéliques traversant le monde physique pour « voir » Dean se diriger en trombe vers la maison de Chuck.

-Oui, tout va très bien, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Ses yeux, hors de vue de Castiel, avaient pris dans un bref instant une teinte dorée.

* * *

Dean ouvrit la porte de la maison du prophète à toute volée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Chuck, qui venait d'entamer sa deuxième bouteille de whisky, fit un bond et se pelotonna contre le canapé. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée d'être seul avec l'aîné des Winchester… surtout sans Castiel pour tempérer. Et il n'avait pas vu ça. Donc, c'était pas sensé se produire !

Dean, qui n'était apparemment pas de cet avis, saisit son verre et le posa sur la table avant de prendre le prophète par le bras et de le forcer à se lever.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? S'écria Chuck. J'ai pas écrit ça !

Mais Dean le tira sans ménagement en grognant :

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, allez !

Ca ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage le prophète qui se débattit.

-Où ça ?

Dean avait le regard un peu fou… furieux en fait. Il était visiblement furieux.

-Au motel où est Sam !

_Qu…Quoi, non mais ça va pas la tête !!!!_ Chuck se dégagea vivement, regardant son vis-à-vis comme s'il était un prédateur prêt à bondir.

-Mais c'est là où est Lilith !

Levant les yeux au ciel et tendit à nouveau le bras pour rattraper l'élusif prophète.

-Exacte, j'ai besoin que tu l'arrêtes !

Chuck se dégagea à nouveau. Dean avait visiblement perdu la boule ! Même Chuck n'aurait pas écrit un truc aussi stupide ! D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas écrit d'abord ! Qu'on lui fiche la paix ! C'était suffisamment perturbant de découvrir qu'on est soi-disant un prophète, mais il n'était pas Batman non plus. Personne n'avait dû demander ce genre de conneries à Luc ! Jamais !

Enfin, il ne le pensait pas… Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas signé pour ça d'abord !

-Non mais t'es malade ! Lilith ?! Je sais de quoi elle est capable Dean ! Je l'ai écrit !

Le regard inflexible du chasseur ne le rassura pas du tout. Surtout pas quand il avançait sur lui comme ça, en le dominant de sa taille. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que Chuck soit si petit !

-Bon, écoute, tu as un archange accroché à tes basques, ok ! Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est te pointer et boom !

Illustration gestuelle peu convaincante…

-Lilith se fait cramer !

Argumentation encore moins convaincante ! Help ! Help ! Chuck regardait autour de lui, paniqué. Peut-être que s'il y pensait assez fort, Castiel allait venir et expliquer à son amant combien cette idée était totalement, ridiculement, dangereusement absurde !

-Je… je… j'ai… je… j'ai pas vu ça encore ! L'histoire…

Dean se força au calme, ses yeux prenant une lueur plaintive. Il n'avait pas le choix… Après ce que Castiel lui avait appris, il savait que Sam était sur le point de lui échapper, de plonger dans des ténèbres dans lesquelles Dean ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas perdre son frère, pas maintenant, jamais ! Si Lilith… Non, Sam, Non… Il voulait récupérer son frère et le désintoxiquer ! S'il buvait du sang de démon, ça expliquait sûrement cet étranger qu'il était devenu. Et s'il pouvait le sevrer, alors Sam, son petit frère, son cher petit frère, serait Sammy à nouveau…

Dean avait besoin d'y croire.

-Chuck, tu es la seule chance qu'il me reste, ok ?

Le prophète le regardait comme un cerf pris dans la ligne de mire d'un chasseur.

-Mais… Mais je suis qu'un écrivain raté, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Dean serra les dents et les poings.

-Nom de Dieu, Chuck ! (Il pouvait presque entendre les dents de Castiel crisser à ce blasphème) C'est plus un bouquin ! C'est la réalité ! Et tu es dedans !

Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule du prophète, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il fallait que Chuck comprenne. Et qu'il prenne les armes.

-Alors il faut que tu te lèves et que tu te battes.

Chuck leva les yeux et redressa le menton. Dean était venu jusqu'ici pour le convaincre. Peut-être en était-il capable ? Il dépassa Dean et se tourna vers lui _Peut-être… Non mais ça va pas vieux, _s'écria sa conscience_, depuis quand t'es suicidaire __?_

-Vas-y Chuck, murmura Dean.

Il y était arrivé, il avait atteint Chuck, il… Mais si Dean s'était attendu à ce que Chuck se dresse comme Arthur Pandragon prenant conscience de son destin devant Excalibur, il en fut pour ses frais.

-Même pas en rêve !

Dean compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça…

-Bon. Alors dis-toi que j'ai avec moi un flingue avec un grooos calibre. Et si tu viens pas avec moi, je tapisse le mur avec ta cervelle, hum ?

Chuck s'inquiéta du regard déterminé du chasseur, mais si ce que disait Dean était vrai, alors il ne courrait aucun risque.

-T'as pas dit que j'étais protégé par un archange, hum ?

Il fut tout fier de lui pendant approximativement deux secondes quarante-cinq.

-Intéressant comme exercice, commenta Dean, l'air de réfléchir.

Puis il fixa Chuck droit dans les yeux.

-Voyons qui dégaine le premier…

Chuck ravala sa salive, et conclut qu'il valait mieux céder.

* * *

Lilith frémit de rage. Abrahel ne l'avait pas contacté comme prévu, et elle ne sentait plus la puissante succube. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Abrahel avait été détruite. Si elle n'avait été que renvoyée en Enfer, elle la sentirait toujours.

Maudit ange déchu ! Elle écorcherait ce misérable petit Castiel de ses propres mains et entraînerait son âme en Enfer pour s'en charger elle-même !

Elle fixa son reflet avec une satisfaction féroce. Il était temps de prendre Sam Winchester. Dans un cœur de cris de douleur, elle disparut.

* * *

Sam termina de préparer la chambre puis fixa la porte. C'était bientôt. Il se sentait prêt. Ca finissait ce soir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parvint à ne pas sursauter en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il s'approcha prudemment et ouvrit brusquement.

Personne.

La salope jouait visiblement avec ses nerfs. Il referma la porte et se détourna, pour faire face à une très belle femme à la longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde, qui lui souriait.

-Bonsoir, Sam, murmura-t-elle, caressante.

Sam luta contre l'indésirable et inattendu élan de désir malsain qui l'envahit. Il ne savait si c'était l'apparence ou le sang de Lilith qui l'appelait ainsi, mais il fallait qu'il résiste.

-J'ai failli attendre, grinça-t-il, les dents serrées.

Elle sourit, moqueuse, alors que ses yeux virait au blanc. _Comme ceux de Pam…_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sam avec un mouvement involontaire de recul. Mais penser à la belle médium ne fit que renforcer sa résolution. Il se força à rester dans l'ici et maintenant. Ca finissait ce soir !

-Où est le couteau, Sam, questionna-t-elle avec un regard tendrement pervers.

Sam la fusilla du regard. C'était maintenant. Le piège allait se refermer sur cette pétasse trop confiante !

-Dans la table de nuit, à côté du lit, répondit-il avec un brusque mouvement de tête.

Lilith sourit et se détourna. C'était trop facile, appuyez sur le « trop ». Elle savait que Sam n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à elle. Et il croyait la piéger, sérieusement ? Ravissant petit idiot, va ! Elle fit quelque pas et s'arrêta en bordure de l'épais tapis rose, d'un goût déplorable. Non ? Un piège au Diable ? Et aussi pauvrement dissimulé ?

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…

Elle se laissa glisser sur ses talons avec grâce et repoussa le tapis. Elle eut un demi-sourire. Tracé à la craie en plus ? Ne savait-il pas que rien moins que du sang ne pourrait la retenir ? Elle n'allait quand même pas refaire son éducation, si ? Elle posa un long doigt sur le tracé et le brisa sans effort. Ridicule… Elle se releva et gracia Sam d'un regard docte et ennuyé.

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça…

Elle vit la colère déformer les traits de Sam.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, alors ?

Il tendit le bras et déchaina son pouvoir. Le froid envahit le corps de son hôte, et elle entrevit le néant dans lequel il espérait l'envoyer. C'aurait été terrifiant, si elle n'avait pas gardé tout son contrôle. Il n'était pas assez fort, très loin de là. Mais il était plus fort que tous les humains réunis…

Sam fléchit, son pouvoir dévorant son endurance. Il n'y avait aucun effet. Le visage de Lilith restait de marbre, son regard ne vacillait pas. C'était comme s'il était face à un mur, physiquement et spirituellement. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il sentit sa confiance faiblir, et pour la première fois, il comprit dans quelle folie il s'était embarqué… Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Vite.

Il baissa la main et Lilith lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es fort, murmura-t-elle d'une voix conciliante. Mais pas suffisament. Pas encore.

Sam frémit de rage face à cette condescendance.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'envoies pas balader ? Questionna-t-il avec dépit.

Lilith répliqua d'une vois ferme en le fixant d'un air sévère. C'était la seule chose vexante dans cette histoire…

-Parce que je ne le peux pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste charmant en réponse à son sourire de féroce satisfaction.

-Mes… charmes… sont sans effet sur ta personne.

Elle laissa son regard glisser de haut en bas de son corps avec un sourire presque lubrique.

-Match nul, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle le regarda se tendre et savoura sa colère et son impuissance. Les hommes…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle le contourna, pour le simple plaisir de contempler comment son jeans lui moulait ses jolies fesses.

-Parler, répondit-elle calmement.

-Dommage, je suis pas intéressé, répondit-il vivement, sur la défensive.

Elle savoura quelques instants de suspens avant de jouer son va-tout.

-Même si je te propose de me coucher ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Les sceaux, développa-t-elle avec un sourire, l'Apocalypse… Tout.

Sam haussa les sourcils. Allons bon. A quoi jouait miss Reine des Pétasses maintenant ?

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

Lilith leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Les hommes…

-Franchement ? Non.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule et amusé.

-Tu as toujours été la tête pensante du duo, compléta-t-elle. Mais c'est la vérité.

Elle leva la tête et lui coula un regard défiant.

-Tu peux tout finir, Sam. Ici, et maintenant.

Elle jeta un regard au sol, pour illustrer son propos.

-J'arrête de détruire les sceaux et Lucifer continue à moisir dans sa cage.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et battit des paupières avec sensualité.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est accepter mes conditions.

-Pourquoi tu ferais machine arrière ? Surtout maintenant ?

Elle poussa un soupir qui n'était pas feint. Elle trouvait vraiment cela injuste, pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

-Il s'avère que je ne survivrai pas à la guerre, murmura-t-elle avec amertume. Morte, et tout ça avant que ça devienne géniale !

Elle observa Sam considérer sa proposition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Que tout redevienne comme avant… avant que ces putains d'anges ne me collent aux basques toute la sainte journée… Le bon vieux temps, quand c'était des rivières de sang de nourrisson tout le temps…

-Et tu veux quoi en échange ?

Elle sourit, prédatrice.

-Ta tête au bout d'une pique… Celle de Dean aussi, bien sûr.

Elle s'avança pour le fixer avec cruauté.

-Un lot de consolation, pourrait-on dire. Ah. Et je veux l'ange déchu. Castiel. Je me passerai du petit dernier par contre. Un cadeau de ma part.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Le sacrifice est après tout monnaie courante dans ta famille ?

-Tu me penses vraiment stupide au point de me laisser avoir ? Questionna Sam d'un voix glaciale.

Mais quel petit…

-Je fais un deal, je dois remplir ma part. Ce sont les règles et tu le sais !

_A ceci près_, songea-t-elle avec un sourire intérieur, _qu'une fois que tu auras dit oui, que tu auras accepté de me céder ton destin, ce n'est pas ta tête que je séparerais de ton corps, mais ta liberté de choix. Je te garderai tout à moi, et j'enverrai ton frère et son ange brûler dans les flammes…_

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu…

-Serais-tu à ce point arrogant que tu préfères ta vie à celles de 6 milliards d'êtres humains innocents ?

Elle vit son regard se voiler. Ah. Touché.

-Ou alors… C'est le sang de démon qui coule dans tes tuyaux…

Elle posa la main sur son cœur en un geste dramatique.

-Un homme comme je les aime…

Elle sourit. Sam lut ce qu'elle voulait dire dans son regard. _Tu es un démon, Sam. Tu es un monstre. Tu es comme nous…_ Et il pouvait presque voir le regard accusateur de Dean.

_Non. Je suis différent ! Je suis différent…_

-Tu crois que je suis comme toi ? Cracha-t-il, perdant son sang froid, j'ai rien à voir avec toi !

Lilith sourit, comme s'il venait de dire un bonne blague.

-Alors prouve-le !

Elle s'écarta.

-La fin de l'Apocalypse, une fois… deux fois…

-Ok ! S'écria Sam avec frustration.

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle croit avoir gagné…

-Parfait…

Son sourire devint réellement vicieux.

-Au fait, un contrat avec moi, ça prend plus qu'un baiser…

Elle battit lentement des paupière et se laissa glisser voluptueusement sur le lit.

-Beaucoup plus…

Elle vit le regard embarrassé et vaguement dégoûté de Sam. Les humains et leur soi-disant morale… pff…

-Si c'est l'assistante dentaire que je possède qui t'inquiète, elle est plus que volontaire…

Sam baissa les yeux mais s'avança vers elle, lorsqu'elle tapota sur le lit avec une tranquille certitude. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de main, elle remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, interprétant son frémissement pour ce qu'il était : un désir violent mêlé d'un profond dégoût. Elle laissa son pouvoir agir. Bientôt… Bientôt il serait entièrement à elle…

Les yeux blanchâtres démoniaque qui redevinrent normaux… Rien de mieux pour écraser l'once de désir qu'il avait… qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ! Il refusait de penser que… mais non. Il ne pouvait nier. C'était le sang… Ce sang qu'il sentait battre tout proche… Et un tel pouvoir…

Il s'allongea à la suite de Lilith, la laissant le caresser… Il voulait son sang… Il voulait…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il saisit le couteau de Ruby pour le presser sur sa gorge de démone, mais elle fût plus rapide.

_Petit salopard !_ Elle le retourna brusquement, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos en lui arrachant la lame maudite. Mais au moment où elle le tenait, la porte du motel s'ouvrit violemment.

Dean bondit dans la pièce et força Chuck à passer devant lui en claquant la porte.

Chuck ravala sa salive et tendit la main, priant de toute ses forces pour que Dean ait eu raison.

-Je suis le prophète Chuck, s'écria-t-il, à défaut de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Lilith était là ! Lilith nom de Dieu ! Elle allait tous les tuer ! Les réduire en pâté pour chien ! Les jeter comme des vieux mouchoirs dans le caniveau ! Les…

-C'est une blague ! Siffla-t-elle en se levant, les muscles tendus, prête à réduire en charpies ce misérable insecte.

Mais la chose survint.

Sam regarda avec des yeux ronds Dean et Chuck entrer, mais n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que la chose se produisait.

Dean jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui, priant sans le vouloir pour que la chose ait lieu.

La chose, c'était une vive lumière blanche semblant sortir des murs mêmes. L'ensemble du bâtiment se mit à trembler du sol au plafond, alors que le bruit de mille orages retentissait, forçant Dean à élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

-Oh, c'est pas une blague, cria-t-il à l'intention d'une Lilith stupéfiée, figure-toi que Chuck a un archange posé sur son épaule !

Un tableau s'effondra. Dean frémit sous la force de la présence qui se manifestait, à la fois semblable et différente de celle de Raphaël. Terrible. Magnifique. Mortelle.

-T'as environ 10 secondes avant que cette pièce soit envahie par la colère de Dieu et que tu sois plus qu'une allumette cramée. T'es sûre de vouloir courir le risque ?

Elle s'arrêta et le regard qu'elle lui adressa aurait pu le briser s'il n'avait pas été à l'école d'Alistair.

_Maudit sois-tu, Dean Winchester ! Je te le ferai payer ! Je réduirai ton ange déchu en pièces, j'en ferai un démon et je te forcerai à regarder !_ Lilith adressa un regard à Sam. _Tu es à moi ! _

Et elle évacua son corps d'emprunt.

* * *

Après la colère de l'Archange, le calme de la pièce était étrangement aérien. Sam s'était levé avec autant de dignité que possible, au vu de la position dans laquelle on l'avait trouvé. Chuck se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, apparemment peu sûr que l'Archange n'allait pas venir lui demander des comptes, et Dean… Dean s'agenouilla pour récupérer le couteau de Ruby, le fourrer dans son sac et récupérer les affaires de Castiel. Puis il revint dans la chambre de Sam et décrocha son portable.

-Oui, le 911 ? Il y a une femme qui a eu un malaise chambre 24, motel Toréador. Ouais, elle avait l'air assez choqué.

Il ne répondit pas aux autres questions et referma le clapet de son téléphone.

-On se barre, marmonna-t-il avec un regard appuyé à Sam, à moins que quelqu'un ait d'autres objections ?

Sam savait reconnaître les moments où mieux valait ne pas la ramener. Il secoua la tête sans un mot.

-On ramène Chuck et puis on récupère Cas et Adam à l'hôpital et on file loin d'ici. Je veux plus entendre parler de Lilith pour les deux prochains jours, capishe ?

Sam récupéra son sac sans répondre. Il n'avait pas eu tort ! Bon, si, il avait eu tort de croire qu'il pouvait vaincre Lilith à lui tout seul, mais il avait appris des choses, ça avait valu le coup Dean n'avait pas le droit de… attends une minute. De quoi ?

-A l'hôpital ? Questionna-t-il vivement en montant à côté de Dean dans l'Impala. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à l'hôpital ?

Dean serra les dents.

-Cas a été renversé par une voiture. Il s'en tire bien, mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave ! Il a juste une légère commotion et...

Le « _et je voudrais être avec lui plutôt qu'à réparer tes conneries_ » se lisait dans le regard froid qu'il envoya à son frère. Sam ravala sa réponse, préférant regarder la route, et ils déposèrent Chuck (« Nonononon, et si Lilith revenait ? » « Mais crème d'andouille, t'as un archange perso ! Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ta fillette et descendre de ma voiture, oui ! »). Puis ils reprirent la route de l'hôpital.

* * *

Lilith était ivre de rage. Elle planait entre les plan, sous sa véritable forme. Il lui fallait un hôte. Prise d'une idée subite, elle suivit l'aura encore présente de Castiel depuis le motel vers la maison du prophète, vide, puis elle retrouva sa trace vers un vieil appartement. Le repère d'Abrahel. Elle s'y attarda un instant. Les yeux brûlés des humains encore présents et laissés là pour mourir lui suffirent à comprendre qu'un ange était passé par là, et que c'était lui qui avait brûlé Abrahel…

Peu importait. L'ange qu'elle cherchait n'était pas capable de faire de mal au plus faible des démons. Elle reprit sa chasse, avec plus de difficulté, certainement à cause de l'autre emplumé, mais parvint finalement à retrouver l'aura de Castiel à l'hôpital. Il était à sa portée. Elle allait le posséder. Et elle ferait payer à Dean.

Il n'y avait pas d'Hex bags… Bandes d'imbécile. L'ange déchu dormait, avec juste le petit frère pour le surveiller… Castiel était à elle.

Ou pas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle se trouva immédiatement en présence d'une aura terrifiante. Une vague blanche s'attaqua à elle, se mêlant à elle, la repoussant. Elle lutta, mais au travers de la lumière, elle croisa deux yeux bleu-vert…

-Vas t'en, démon, murmura une voix aussi vieille que le temps.

Elle lutta encore un moment, mais elle était trop faible sur Terre sous cette forme. Elle finit par lâcher prise et disparut, changeant de plan pour regagner des forces.

Elle se contenterait de reprendre l'assistante dentaire… pour le moment. Mais ça n'était que partie remise !

* * *

Mumiah se força à rapetisser à nouveau pour réintégrer le corps d'Adam. Castiel était toujours sous le coup du sommeil forcé que lui avait imposé l'ange dès qu'il avait senti Lilith approcher.

Les démons… Décidément, il était temps de faire table rase de toutes ces horreurs difformes. Le contact avec Lilith avait laissé sa grâce tremblante et il se força au calme afin de la purifier dans la prière…

Il adressa un sourire tranquille à l'infirmière qui venait voir toute les heures si Castiel allait bien, et réveilla l'ange déchu à sa demande. Castiel se frotta les yeux et le fixa, incrédule.

-Je me suis endormi ?

Mumiah hocha la tête.

-La fatigue due au choc sans doute…

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans l'Impala, jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par le briser :

-Alors ?

Sam continua de regarder la route.

-Un deal. Elle voulait passer un contrat avec moi. Notre tête à toi, moi et Cas, contre la cessation de ses ambitions apocalyptiques.

Dean ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis leva les sourcils avec une expression surprise.

-Un deal, hein ?

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Et elle aurait tout arrêté ? Les anges, les sceaux, Lucifer et toute sa clique ?

Ca paraissait une trop belle offre. Oh oui. Ca, Dean connaissait.

-En résumé.

Dean émit un son de doute. Sam tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Son frère lui coula un regard en coin.

-T'as pas pensé à accepter ? Pas même une minute ?

_ Que… Dean ? Non mais ça va pas ?_ Sam sentit une juste colère monter de ses tripes.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Le regard de Dean répondait « non ».

-Dean, t'as passé la journée a essayer de me convaincre de renoncer à aller voir Lilith et…

-Je demande juste, coupa son frère d'une voix sourde.

Sam baissa les yeux. Non. Il n'aurait jamais accepté. Et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Mais parce qu'accepter aurait été s'avouer vaincu… renoncer à la vengeance. Et ça aurait signifié sacrifier Dean et Cas. Sa famille. Même pas en rêve ! Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Dean.

-Elle aurait trouvé un moyen d'y échapper, répondit-il à la place. Et ça nous aurait juste coûté la vie.

Dean ne pensait pas que ce soit les seules raisons derrière le refus de Sam. Mais c'étaient de bonnes raisons…

-Ouais, t'as raison…

-De toute façon, c'est pas le plus important.

_ Ah. Première nouvelle._

-Et c'est quoi le plus important ?

-Elle a peur.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère. Il avait une expression… satisfaite… au visage. Comme s'il savourait de l'idée que Lilith ait peur… Comme si… L'aîné serra les mains sur le volant.

-Je pouvais le voir, Dean. Elle fuit.

-Elle fuit quoi ?

Sam secoua la tête.

-Je sais pas, mais l'important c'est qu'elle disait vrai sur une chose au moins.

Le visage de son cadet était plein d'une haine féroce et jouisseuse… Une expression que Dean n'aimait pas… Qu'il n'avait vu que trop.

-Sur quoi ?

-Elle survivra pas l'Apocalypse, rétorqua Sam avec un sourire encore plus mauvais, j'y veillerai…

Le visage de Dean se tendit d'inquiétude, puis de résolution. Il était temps de désintoxiquer Sam. Il fixa la route. Il avait juste besoin de l'aide de Bobby pour tout régler…

* * *

Castiel tenta de se lever dès que Dean passa le seuil de sa chambre mais le chasseur fût le plus rapide et le força à se rallonger d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Hey, doucement… On va bientôt partir, pas la peine d'être si pressé !

Mais son sourire niait toute réprimande.

-Vous êtes revenus, constata Adam d'une voix presque indifférente.

Sam lui jeta un regard sceptique. Adam était… différent. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel venant de son cadet. Et le regard trop calme que lui renvoya Adam ne le rassura pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que le docteur rentrait dans la chambre.

-Monsieur Matthews, je me dois de vous dire que je trouve l'idée de sortir maintenant très mauvaise, au vu de votre état, je…

Dean allait répondre, mais ce fût Castiel qui murmura :

-Je vous remercie des soins que vous m'avez prodigué et de votre inquiétude. Mais nous devons partir ce soir.

La femme soupira.

-Comme vous voulez, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Et elle les regarda partir, Castiel appuyé sur contre Dean qui le tenait avec toute la douceur du monde. Mais lorsque le plus jeune des quatre hommes posa sur elle son regard qui ne vacillait pas, elle ne put chasser la sensation de malaise qui l'envahit…

* * *

Chuck se tourna et se retourna. Les visions étaient devenues plus précises depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses « personnages ». Maintenant ils avaient un visage dans ses rêves et il pouvait voir leurs expressions… et leurs tourments… et leurs images qui se superposaient… Le sens des visions étaient toujours difficile à saisir au début… Un chaos de bruits, de voix et d'images se bousculant, se superposant parfois…

Sam… enfermé, délirant… Dean, des larmes de rage au fond des yeux… Castiel s'avançant seul dans une Eglise en ruine… non… Pas seul… Pamela… Dean faisant face à une puissance lumineuse… un ange…Zachariah, son nom était Zachariah et… et Adam… Elemiah …

Sam se tenait debout devant Lilith, la main tendue… Celle-ci hurlait… Ruby, mourant les larmes aux yeux… Et Castiel, le regard vide… Pamela… Anna… et une jeune fille arabe, Nour… La voix de l'ange déchu… « _Lilith est le dernier sceau… Si elle meurt, c'est la fin !_ » … Sam, les yeux entièrement noirs, brûlants…

Lucifer.

Il s'éveilla en un sursaut si violent qu'il en eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Oh, pitié non ! Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dean…

-Vous l'avez vu ?

Il se redressa immédiatement en entendant la voix profonde et moqueuse. Un homme chauve s'était assis contre la table en souriant, les mains jointes, comme s'il était un habitué et pas un intrus entré inaperçu…

-Zachariah. Je pense que vous me connaissez de par votre travail.

_Oh non. Pas lui._ Une figure de plus pour animer ses cauchemars… Il essaya de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le canapé et de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Zachariah eut une moue moqueuse et suffisante.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

Chuck approuva en tremblant et Zachariah le regarda avec une pitié fausse.

-C'est… Tout ça… Ca va… C'est… Ca va vraiment arriver ?

Zachariah plissa les lèvres et haussa les épaules avec un rictus amusé.

-Tu t'es déjà trompé ?

Non. Jamais. Il fallait qu'il appelle Dean et Sam. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam…

-Je dois prévenir Sam et Dean !

Il se leva en hâte et chercha frénétiquement le téléphone des yeux. Mais la voix de Zachariah le coupa dans son élan.

-Je ne le conseille pas.

Il sourit affablement devant son air atterré mais ses yeux étaient froids comme de la glace.

-Les gens ne devraient pas en connaître trop sur leur avenir.

Trop ? Trop ! Non pas trop, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Comme l'avait dit Dean, ça n'était plus de la fiction… Alors il ne pouvait pas faire défaut aux Winchester ! Il s'avança avec autant de détermination qu'il put vers le téléphone.

Mais cette détermination fut coupée en plein vol.

-Vous essayez, et je vous arrêterai.

Il n'y avait plus trace de sourire sur son visage. Chuck ne pensait pas que l'archange le protégerait de Zachariah. Mais l'Apocalypse… Il savait. S'il ne prévenait pas Sam et Dean, alors, il était coupable. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Adam… Ils étaient ses personnages, et ils les connaissaient par cœur… Il les aimait aussi. Et ils le connaissaient maintenant. Chuck faisait partie de l'histoire. Il était le Prophète du Seigneur ! Mais avec la trahison du Paradis, avec l'Apocalypse, il n'était rien. Il ne servait à rien.

Il serra les dents et dépassa Zachariah.

-Où allez-vous ?

Chuck ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non en disant ça, mais il était encore sous le choc des visions d'horreur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Je vais me tuer.

-Allons ne soyez pas mélodramatique, Chuck, répliqua Zachariah d'un ton paternel.

Il le fixa de ses yeux calculateurs et condescendants.

-Nous nous contenterions de vous ramener à la vie…

Le prophète leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir découragé. Il savait que l'ange disait vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

Zachariah avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Ce que vous avez toujours fait. Ecrire.

Chuck se laissa tomber sur son siège, défait, les yeux dans le vague. Il savait que Zachariah savait. S'il écrivait ce qu'il avait vu, cela se produirait. S'il ne l'écrivait pas… l'ange l'y forcerait…

-Maintenant, murmura l'ange en passant derrière lui pour poser les mains sur ses épaules, si vous me parliez de Castiel…

* * *

Dean, Castiel, Sam et Adam avaient quitté la ville aussi vite que possible. Il avait fait route toute la nuit et, au lever du Soleil, Dean avait insisté pour qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un petit hôtel. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus propre que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, à côté d'un lac. Sam l'avait regardé comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête lorsqu'il avait arrêté l'Impala devant la petite maison blanche. Mais son frère avait jeté un regard vers l'arrière de la voiture où Castiel dormait, pâle et les yeux cernés. Adam était déjà sorti pour observer les alentours.

-Il va bien, Dean. Il est pas mourant.

Mais il sortit malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas refuser à Dean une nuit, ou plutôt une journée, confortable avec son amant. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Chuck et Lilith. Ca allait coûter un peu cher, mais ils pouvaient se le permettre, surtout si Adam payait sa part avec son argent. Et puis ça lui permettrait de contacter Ruby tranquillement pour lui parler des derniers événements et de la suite à leur donner. Il était plus inquiet de la réaction possible des gens qui tenaient l'endroit. Ca ressemblait à un hôtel familial. Que penser de quatre types patibulaires, vêtus avec de la seconde main, sortis de nulle part dans une voiture de collection… ?

Il s'avéra que son inquiétude était totalement infondée, lorsqu'une petite femme noire replète sortit de la charmante bicoque pour venir les accueillir. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches et s'essuyait les mains dans un torchon à carreaux. Elle sentait bon les gâteaux, la cannelle et la gentillesse. Elle s'appelait Marie et lui rappelait Missouri. Elle prit immédiatement la main de Sam et lui assura qu'elle avait toujours de la place pour les charmants jeunes hommes aventureux. Elle devait les penser en plein Road Trip. Il sourit avec autant d'amabilité qu'il put et se laissa entraîner vers le hall, Adam sur ses talons.

Dean les regarda partir avant de monter à l'arrière à côté de Castiel. L'ange déchu ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il le secoua un peu.

-Cas ?

L'ange déchu ouvrit finalement les yeux et bailla immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si fatigué depuis l'accident. Il sourit à Dean et le suivit hors de la voiture. Il prit le temps de contempler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était… charmant. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dean. Mais l'eau du lac brillait dans le soleil levant d'un bleu sombre nimbé de pourpre et d'orange et la forêt exhalait un doux parfum de pin. Castiel se laissa un instant submerger par le plaisir des sens, jusqu'à ce que Dean le rejoigne, leurs sacs dans les mains. L'ange déchu et son compagnon rejoignirent la petite maison.

Sam les attendait dans le hall, une petite pièce avec un comptoir et des fleurs partout. Il tendit une clef à Dean.

-Où est Adam ? Questionna celui-ci en prenant la clef.

-Avec la tenancière. Elle veut lui faire goûter ses cookies et sa tarte au chocolat.

Le cadet fut surpris de voir que le mot « tarte » ne provoquait pas de réaction gourmande chez Dean. Son frère se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête et entraîna Castiel vers l'escalier. Sam mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude de Dean pour Castiel.

Il les regarda monter à l'étage avant de vérifier qu'Adam était toujours à la cuisine. Le garçon avait les mains croisées dans le dos et regardait la matrone cuisiner. Mais son visage était étrangement indifférent. Il prit le cookie qu'elle lui tendait et mordit dedans, puis adressa un sourire sans chaleur à Marie. Sam fronça les sourcils, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser au comportement d'Adam, probable résultat de la tension de ces derniers jours. Il se glissa jusqu'au ponton devant la maison, et s'assit, les jambes ballantes. Il sortit ensuite son portable et composa le numéro de Ruby.

* * *

Dean s'écarta de la fenêtre, laissant l'image de son frère accroché au téléphone derrière lui. Il savait très bien à qui Sam téléphonait. Il se tourna vers Castiel. L'ange déchu était allongé sur le lit deux places, une idée de Sam sans nul doute, en tee-shirt et boxer. Il venait d'aller faire sa toilette et sentait l'odeur du savon de l'hôtel, un savon de qualité pour changer, au lait d'amande. Une odeur qui ne cessait de donner envie au chasseur de se lover contre Castiel pour la respirer sur sa peau. Mais c'était totalement inapproprié. Beaucoup trop dégoulinant de romantisme. L'ange déchu avait les paupières lourdes mais gardait néanmoins les yeux ouverts, fixant sur le chasseur. Il se força à en revenir au problème immédiat.

-Il faut désintoxiquer Sam avant que cette poufiasse ne revienne. Je veux qu'il soit débarrassé du sang de démon !

Castiel se redressa et s'assit, le dos contre le mur, grattant distraitement ses jambes.

-Est-ce que c'est possible ? Questionna Dean nerveusement, en faisant les cent pas.

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, murmura l'ange déchu, c'est un cas inédit. Mais je suppose que la même méthode que celle appliquée pour les drogues humaines pourrait réussir.

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque puis eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Tu réalises qu'une désintoxication immédiate est très violente. Il… Sam pourrait… Et puis, où le faire de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, ou que ça pute démoniaque ne puisse pas venir le chercher ? Ca pourrait durer des jours…

Castiel se leva et le rejoignit, l'arrêtant, posant les mains sur ses épaules. Il était étrangement languide. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré ses craintes.

-Et la chambre spéciale que Bobby a aménagée dans sa maison ?

-La _panic room _?

Dean fronça les sourcils. L'idée était bonne. Sam ne pourrait s'échapper, ils pourraient le surveiller et aucun démon, ou ange d'ailleurs, ne pourrait les repérer. Mais encore fallait-il attirer Sam dedans sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

-J'appelle Bobby, grommela-t-il en allant chercher son portable.

Il entendit Castiel se recoucher alors qu'il composait le numéro.

* * *

Mumiah ouvrit les yeux et se détacha du mur pour rejoindre la chambre que Sam avait loué pour lui et Adam. Castiel et ses idées. Il n'était pas question que Sam soit désintoxiqué du sang de Ruby.

L'ange avait d'abord pensé à simplement faire connaître à Sam le plan de Dean. Mais à la réflexion, le sentiment de trahison serait d'autant plus fort si Sam subissait quelques temps la sensation de manque forcé, imposée par son frère. Il fuirait, irait dans les jupes de la démone, et se sentirait tellement seul qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle le pousserait à faire.

L'ange s'agenouilla et ouvrit son esprit pour recevoir les Révélations. Avait-il choisi la bonne solution ? Ce serait à Zachariah de le lui dire.

Si seulement Gabriel avait été encore parmi eux…

* * *

Dean referma le clapet de son portable avec un soupir. Bobby avait été d'accord pour appeler Sam le soir même sous un faux prétexte. Il sourit sans joie et tourna son attention vers le lit. L'ange dormait, étendu sur les couvertures, roulé dans une position fœtale. Dean sourit plus doucement et récupéra le plaid jeté sur l'un des fauteuils pour en recouvrir l'ange déchu. Il s'assit à côté de lui et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Castiel s'y blottit plus profondément. Le chasseur allait retourner voir si Sam avait bougé du ponton lorsqu'on frappa à leur porte. Il passa le couteau de Ruby dans sa ceinture au niveau de son dos par habitude avant d'ouvrir.

La tenancière, Marie d'après Sam, lui souriait de toutes ses dents en lui offrant un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux parts de tarte et une cafetière avec deux tasses.

-Pour le petit déjeuner. J'espère que votre ami va mieux.

Dean lui adressa un hochement de tête en remerciement et prit le plateau. La porte refermée, il s'assit sur le lit et posa le plateau.

-Cas, tarte et café… Le ciel a répondu à tes prières.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, mais s'en voulu immédiatement. Cependant, l'ange déchu ne releva pas, et se contenta de s'essuyer les yeux et de saisir la tasse de café que lui offrait Dean. Il but un peu et bailla.

-Eh bien, cet accident t'a vraiment épuisé. T'es sûr qu'ils t'ont rien filé à l'hôpital ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Je me sens inhabituellement affaibli. Mais ces corps humains sont si fragiles que je ne sais pas si c'est anormal.

-Pas de mépris envers les corps humains, Cas ! Réplica Dean en mordant dans sa tarte. Ce sont des outils formidables.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de l'ange déchu. Celui-ci frémit, manquant lâcher sa tasse.

-De… Dean…

Le chasseur sourit, l'air victorieux et finit sa part de tarte avant de dire d'un ton docte :

-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais.

Castiel posa sa tasse en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et saisit le visage du chasseur de ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ravivant le goût du chocolat directement dans la bouche de son amant. Dean prit à peine le temps de pousser le plateau avant de l'attirer à lui et de le faire asseoir sur ses genoux, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait se résoudre encore à se mettre lui-même dans cette position, assis sur Castiel. C'était trop… trop féminin. Et de toute façon, il aimait le poids de l'ange déchu sur ses cuisses, aimait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit l'ange déchu passer ses bras autour de son cou, puis s'écarter un peu pour prendre une inspiration, leurs lèvres toute proches, leurs souffles se mêlant entre eux. Le chasseur tâtonna jusqu'à saisir sa part de tarte restante et l'offrit à Castiel. L'ange déchu mordit dedans avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, partageant la pâtisserie. Il rompit leur étreinte, le temps de poser le plateau au sol, avant de renverser Castiel sur le lit et de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Castiel était inquiet. Non que les sensations que Dean faisait naître en lui ne soient merveilleuses. Mais que le chasseur aille aussi loin en plein jour… Il sentait le désespoir de Dean. Le chasseur était exténué. Et l'ange déchu savait que la passion féroce de son amant n'était que l'expression physique de son envie de tout « _foutre en l'air_ » comme il disait. Les mains de Dean s'égarèrent sur ses hanches et il se glissa entre ses jambes. La pression de leurs bassins fit se raidir Castiel qui pressa un peu plus son amant contre lui, par réflexe.

-Cas… Marmonna Dean en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Puis il plongea le visage dans le cou de l'ange déchu, embrassant sa peau nouvellement rasée avec faim, tirant sur son tee-shirt comme s'il voulait l'arracher. L'ange déchu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors que Dean accélérait le rythme de ses hanches, le pressant de plus en plus fort contre le matelas. Mais le jean du chasseur pressé contre son entrejambe restait désagréable. Castiel détacha à tâtons la ceinture puis le bouton et la fermeture éclair, poussant le vêtement au-delà des fesses de son amant, qu'il s'empressa d'agripper pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

-Cas… Il y avait quelque chose de plaintif dans sa voix.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, ne sachant trop si c'était les sensations qui le submergeaient ou la voix désespérée de Dean et ce qu'elle ne disait pas qui en était responsable.

-Je suis là, Dean, murmura-t-il contre les cheveux du chasseur, à défaut de trouver autre chose.

Le chasseur se pressa un peu plus contre lui à ces mots, mais ne releva pas la tête pour le regarder. Le rythme de leurs hanches se fit encore plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que Castiel poussât un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir et sentit l'orgasme le submerger.

-Dean, soupira-t-il dans un souffle, Dean…

La morsure le surprit et il ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant les dents de son amant s'enfoncer dans son cou et sa peau être aspirée par une bouche vorace alors que Dean le suivait dans la jouissance.

Dean se laissa retomber sur l'ange déchu, haletant contre son cou. Il laissa ses mains caresser les courbes du corps sous le sien pendant qu'il retrouvait son souffle. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin, mais le sexe avait toujours été sa réponse aux complications subites. Mais il avait pratiquement violenté Castiel alors qu'il sortait juste de l'hôpital !

Il se redressa, furieux contre lui-même, se sentant coupable de son assaut. Mais les yeux bleus qui croisèrent les siens étaient parfaitement libres de toute douleur, sereins et assouvis. Castiel lui souriait tendrement. L'ange déchu leva la main pour essuyer la sueur sur le front du chasseur.

-Cas, je… je suis désolé… je sais pas ce qui…

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait. C'était une expérience intensément agréable.

Dean ne put empêcher le demi-sourire satisfait qui étira ses lèvres à cela. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange déchu, doucement, un baiser destiné seulement à exprimer son affection. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, échangeant baisers et caresses, jusqu'à ce que l'humidité dans leurs sous-vêtements ne devienne trop inconfortable.

Dean se leva et rajusta son jeans.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, commença-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Celui-ci s'examinait dans le miroir situé à côté du lit. Plus précisément, il examinait son cou.

-Dean ? Questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le chasseur tenta de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de lui manger la moitié du visage. Sans succès.

-Ca, Castiel, c'est un suçon.

* * *

A suivre bientôt normalement ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**NdA :** Je n'avais l'envie ou l'énergie de rapporter les délires de Sam, donc je vous renvoie coupablement à l'épisode, si vous souhaitez revoir ces passages. Merci à ma **bétarchangegardien**, qui continue par son soutien et ses commentaires à rendre possible l'écriture de cette fanfic. J'introduis un personnage originale dans ce chapitre *anxieuse*

**Cybel**, merci pour la review, voilà la ch'tite suite :p. **lapetitevoix**, merci aussi de me soutenir et pour les jolis compliments. **Sara the best**, il serait sage pour mes études que je l'apprécie un peu moins :/, pour le résultat des exams, on verra bien. Merci de suivre cette histoire. **Cass Shelly**, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier et moi à te faire plaisir ^^. ma lune, *calin* si tu es là, c'est que tu as eu mon sms… Ben voilà, comme promis, la petite suite. On verra si tu continues à apprécier Mumiah :p…Et à demain ^^ Je vous donnerai la suite en prémium demain…si vous êtes meugnonnes. **Narchouille**, pareil ^^. On verra si cette suite correspond à ce que tu imaginais…on verra bien… **Alyceis**. D'abord, merci pour tes analyses toujours si détaillées, sur lesquelles tu dois passer un temps fou, mais qui me font vraiment plaisir. Tu as bien cadré mon problème (celui qui m'oblige à me passer les passages des épisodes que je reprends en boucle pour y coller au plus près). Il est clair que j'ai fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sale coup à Adam, mais je me le devais, afin de lui donner plus tard plus qu'un rôle de figurant. Mumiah est effectivement un être à part. Il est Juste (au sens de Self righteous, persuader qu'il voit ce qui est nécessaire, que cela cadre avec la morale humaine ou non)et froid. Comme tu le dis, difficile de juger de ses actions, mais il reste dans la position d'être détesté par tous le monde. Mais si Dean ne le perçoit pas, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Sam et Cas (même si ça joue) c'est aussi parce qu'il n'est pas lié au surnaturel de la même façon qu'eux (Castiel parce qu'il a été un ange, Sam, grâce au sang de démon qui coule dans ses veines). La réaction face à Mumiah attendra le chapitre suivant, car pour le moment, il reste incognito. C'est vrai que je ne me concentre pas particulièrement sur Sam. D'abord, j'ai du mal à cerner le personnage, ensuite, il n'a jamais fait partie de mes priorités (surtout dans ce chapitre). Mais il incarne effectivement l'envie et la vengeance, ainsi que le besoin de se prouver face son frère. Et maintenant, comme tu dis, Dean et Castiel. Merci pour ton appréciation. Le suçon, il est possible que Cas finisse par en faire un à Dean, mais je pense qu'il aurait de prime abord peur de lui faire mal, et serait donc hésitant à le mordre. En tout cas, je suis content que la scène t'ai plu, je marche un peu sur des œufs avec cette fanfic, je ne veux pas tout gâcher sur une scène irréaliste. Et effectivement, je suis peut-être une romantique, mais je ne vois pas les coups d'un soir (aussi agréables qu'ils puissent être) comme aussi enrichissant et épanouissant qu'une vraie relation. Je ne sais pas si Castiel expliquera le baiser à Dean dans les prochains chapitres. On verra si les événements le permettent…Quant à la culpabilité de Dean sur Mumiah, elle est certaine. Et il fera tout pour récupérer Adam, ce qui sera une altérnative supplémentaire par rapport à la saison 5 de base. Quant à la virilisation de Castiel, pas de soucis, j'y pense. Bien vu pour Mumiah au passage. En tous cas, voilà la suite et merci beaucoup. **Mapi**, merci pour tes encouragements ^^ **Liibra**, merci. **Lily-la-belette**, tu avais aussi manqué à tout ce petit monde (à moi en tout cas XD) **tatunette**, ben, j'espère que ces passages te plairont plus xp. Mais moi ce ne sont pas mes préférés non plus dans ce chapitre, donc on verra…Mais merci de continuer à me suivre. J'essaye de pas trop penser à la suite dans la saison 5 (ça fait peur, je suis déjà en retard XD) **Charlie888**, bienvenu dans cette aventure, et merci de t'y être intéressée aussi passionnément. Je ne sais pas si je suis si fidèle que ça, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. **Zaika**, merci.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 26: Nour**_

* * *

Dean et Castiel passèrent la première demi-journée à dormir, quoique Dean se levait régulièrement pour vérifier que ses frères dormaient eux aussi et qu'aucune pute démoniaque n'avait débarqué. Mais Adam et Sam s'étaient simplement blottis dans leurs lits et récupéraient, ou du moins Dean le croyait-il, Mumiah ayant choisi de jouer la comédie du sommeil pour éviter de répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

En milieu d'après-midi, l'aîné insista pour qu'ils aillent nager dans le lac, « _exorciser les vieux démons_ », ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sam, en mémoire de l'épisode malheureux du lac hanté. Il apprit à Castiel à nager, profitant avec un air de pas y toucher du contact du corps dévêtu et humide de l'ange déchu, pendant qu'Adam prenait le soleil sur le ponton et que Sam nageait vigoureusement. Dean vit le regard étrange que son frère jeta à Castiel, ou plus précisément au cou de Castiel, et ne put retenir un sourire arrogant, qu'il masqua en plongeant sous l'eau. Sam ne fit aucun commentaire et alla même jusqu'à participer à un enfantin échange d'éclaboussures avec son frère, pendant que Castiel essayait de parler avec le plus jeune. Mais les réponses d'Adam étaient courtes et presque sèches, et l'ange déchu sentit son malaise grandir. Que cachait le garçon ?

Ils finirent l'après-midi avec des chocolats chauds devant une série romantique, _Doctor Sexy MD_, que Dean critiqua lourdement, faisant sarcasme sur sarcasme, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de regarder les deux épisodes avidement du début à la fin. Castiel souriait à chaque commentaire de son amant en sirotant son chocolat. Sam avait pris son ordinateur portable et pianotait avec un commentaire de temps à autre, essentiellement sur les « horribles erreurs » de vocabulaire médical (« oh, le geek dans le fond, silence ! »). Adam regardait avec un air amorphe, qu'il ne quitta qu'au moment où passait une pub pour une association religieuse. Il eut alors une moue méprisante que Castiel trouva étrangement familière, sans la rattacher à Adam…

En début de soirée, après un excellent dîner préparé par Marie, Dean entraîna Castiel dans leur chambre et insista pour qu'ils se couchassent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, ce qui devint vite l'un contre l'autre, mais Dean aurait nié jusqu'à son dernier souffle que ce fusse là son intention première. Castiel lisait son Faulkner et Dean un magasine de mécanique trouvé dans le hall.

-Des fois, murmura-t-il tellement bas que Castiel dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre, je voudrais que ce soit réel…

Castiel soupira et ferma son livre, se pressant contre son amant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Dean. Lui aussi se rendait compte qu'il aimerait avoir ce genre de vie, tranquille, confortable, loin des démons. C'était un rêve vain, surtout que comme ange, même ange déchu, il se sentait une responsabilité à l'égard du monde et des hommes. Et au fond, il se fichait de la vie qu'il menait, tant qu'il était avec Dean. Mais c'était un joli fantasme…

Après un bref « toc » la porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra dans la pièce, son portable à la main.

-Bobby veut qu'on ramène nos miches ASAP. Paraît qu'il aurait un problème de démon, mais j'ai pas bien compris lequel.

Dean fit une grande démonstration de frustration résignée, et se leva pour récupérer leurs affaires, non sans avoir échangé un regard avec Castiel. Bientôt, le quatuor embarquait dans l'Impala, direction la maison de Bobby.

L'aîné soupira en démarrant le moteur. Les vacances étaient finies.

* * *

Sam était satisfait. La maison de Bobby était plus près de l'endroit où se trouvait Ruby. Il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler une fois arrivé pour lui donner rendez-vous en ville.

La démone ne s'était pas montrée très satisfaite de son entrevue avec Lilith. En fait, elle semblait folle de rage, et Sam avait du mal à saisir pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils savaient maintenant que Lilith était affaiblie. Il fallait agir vite.

Il avait besoin de sang.

* * *

Arrivé à la maison de Bobby, Dean était bien trop anxieux pour prendre le temps de s'installer. Il demanda à demi-mot à Castiel d'éloigner Adam, sous couvert d'aller poser leurs sacs, et entraîna Sam vers la maison. Bobby leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au sous-sol en bougonnant à propos d'un obscure passage de la Bible.

-Et il faut que vous voyiez ce que j'ai trouvé…

Il ouvrit la lourde porte blindée.

-Entrez, c'est là-dedans.

Dean fit signe à son frère d'entrer, et celui-ci ne se méfia pas.

-Alors, c'est quoi le gros problème de démon ?

Bobby soupira avant de répondre.

-C'est toi.

Et, avec l'aide de Dean, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla, ignorant les cris et les protestations de Sam. Dean lui offrit un regard découragé et vide alors qu'il fermait la visière. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, sourds aux appels. Dean continua à marcher lourdement vers les étages, alors que Bobby allait se servir une bière. L'un comme l'autre sentaient la tension se renforcer et faisaient tout pour l'ignorer.

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre de Castiel – leur chambre, qui essayait-il encore de leurrer ? – il trouva l'ange déchu agenouillé, les coudes sur le lit, les mains jointes. Il priait. Dean s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et observa son amant, essayant de bloquer les appels impérieux de Sam.

Il aimait Castiel.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, maintenant, mais cela s'imposa à lui. Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings, avant de se retourner et de descendre à la cave, sous le coup d'une impulsion.

Il voulait s'expliquer avec son frère. Sa colère, le sentiment de trahison, la haine qu'il éprouvait en ce moment envers Sammy lui étaient insupportables. Il ouvrit la visière et le visage de Sam apparut. Dean trouva presque étrange que celui-ci ne soit en rien altéré. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que, la dépendance de son frère enfin dévoilée, il ait immédiatement l'air d'un drogué en manque. Cela viendrait bien assez tôt…

-Okay, laisse-moi sortir, c'est pas marrant !

Dean sentit un immense froid l'envahir, comme si son corps s'était empli de glace.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Puis, plus doucement, les yeux baissés :

-Je sais. Pour le sang.

Il observa Sam se tendre, mais fut soulagé de voir (répétition) qu'il ne niait pas les faits. Il avait assez joué à menteur-menteur pour toute une vie.

Son frère s'approcha, et Dean s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il pouvait lire son manque dans ses yeux. Ces yeux un peu fous, intenses, qui le fixaient avec un mélange de colère et d'avidité.

-Okay, mais…Dean, allez, c'est ridicule !

Ridicule… Grotesque plutôt. Terriblement grotesque… et horrible.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il, imperturbable en apparence. Pas tant que tu seras pas sevré.

Il vit Sam baisser les yeux avec calcul. Il pouvait pratiquement visualiser les rouages dans le crâne de son frère s'agiter pour trouver une façon de le convaincre. Mais il ne céderait pas. Pas s'il avait une toute petite chance de sauver Sammy, son Sammy…

-Ecoute…

Il détestait la détresse avide qui se lisait sur le visage de Sam… le manque.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti d'accord ! Juste… Ouvre cette porte, ok?

Mais Dean refusa de se laisser infléchir. Il était si fatigué de lutter contre tout…

-Je veux pas que tu t'excuses… C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas ta faute, si tu m'as menti encore et encore…

Il serra les dents à l'amertume qui suintait dans sa voix comme une pestilence acide.

-Je sais maintenant que tu pouvais pas t'en emp…

-Je suis pas un junkie ! S'écria Sam.

-Oh, je suppose que Castiel a menti, et que tu n'as pas dit à Chuck que tu buvais le sang de Ruby…

Sam leva les bras en l'air avec agacement, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de son aîné.

-Évidement il a fallu qu'il fouine celui-là ! Écoute Dean, ne détourne pas ça en une espèce de soi-disant cure de désintox. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu penses que je suis drogué ?

-Ca y ressemble beaucoup… Coupa Dean en plissant les lèvres.

Le regard de Sam se fit encore plus dur, plus tranchant.

-Dean, je bois pas le sang de démon pour planer ! Je deviens plus fort pour me faire Lilith !

-Fort ? Répéta Dean, à la fois furieux et incrédule.

-Oui !

Sam était furieux aussi, il le voyait bien. Il lisait même un certain mépris dans sa voix. Comme tous les junkies, il se croyait invisible, croyait avoir tout compris à la vie, croyait que lui, savait se contrôler… Et tout ça à cause de Ruby. Dean n'avait jamais autant haï une créature de toute sa vie. Dire qu'il avait commencé à faire confiance à cette pouffe, qu'il s'était excusé à son endroit ! Oh, elle paierait. Elle paierait cher.

-Tu es aussi loin de fort que possible. Tu es faible, Sam ! Désespéré ! Pathétique !

Sam tremblait de rage. Dean n'aurait jamais dû tout découvrir ! Il savait que son frère ne comprendrait pas, tellement il était hypnotisé par l'idée absurde qu'il était l'élu ou quoi que ce fût d'autre ! Maudits soit Castiel et sa manie de foutre son nez partout ! Il ne pouvait pas les protéger s'ils s'obstinaient à faire les imbéciles et à refuser de voir la réalité en face !

-L'important, essaya-t-il d'expliquer posément, c'est de tuer Lilith. Ou t'es si occupé à faire le moralisateur que tu t'en rappelles pas ?

Merde. Il avait pas voulu être si cynique. Mais Dean était agaçant parfois ! Il vit son frère baisser les yeux avec un sourire amer.

-Oh, Lilith va mourir, répliqua-t-il. Mais c'est Bobby et moi qui allons la tuer. Toi, tu restes là.

Quoi ! Mais son frère était encore plus bête que…

-T'es pas sérieux ?

Dean sourit. Il était épuisé. Juste encore un peu. Juste un moment.

-Si. Bravo, Sammy, tu viens de gagner le droit de rester sur le banc de touche pendant l'Apocalypse.

-Non, non ! Dean, non !

Mais son frère referma la visière d'un coup sec, et Sam eut beau taper contre la porte et lui crier de l'ouvrir, il refusa. Il s'éloigna lentement, montant les marches d'un pas douloureux. Les cris de Sam se faisaient entendre au travers de la porte de la cave qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aller noyer son chagrin et sa colère dans le Jack Daniels de Bobby. Mais il se retint, bifurqua vers l'escalier, et rejoignit Castiel. L'ange déchu avait terminé sa prière et triait leur linge d'un geste mécanique. Il leva la tête à son entrée et lui offrit un regard pénétrant, mais ne dit rien.

-Il… Il ne… commença Dean.

Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il referma la bouche et baissa la tête, les mains sur les hanches, avec un soupir. Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait offrir comme mot pour réconforter son amour, mais rien ne semblait convenir. Et il refusait de mentir à Dean, même pour le rassurer. Il plia le dernier tee-shirt propre et saisit le panier de linge sale.

-Je vais faire une lessive, commenta-t-il inutilement.

Dean hocha la tête puis murmura :

-Faut que j'aille parler à Adam. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait pas entendre les cris de Sam…

Castiel inclina la tête et observa le chasseur sortir d'un pas lourd. Puis il baissa les yeux et entonna un Ave Maria, lentement, pour masquer dans son cœur les hurlements déchirants de Sam, tout en serrant le panier dans ses bras.

* * *

Dean frappa à la porte d'Adam et reçut l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Hey.

Son frère leva yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Un vague malaise envahit Dean à son regard fixe, mais il le chassa rudement. Il n'était pas temps pour ses préjugés envers le môme. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation.

-Sam… Bon, écoute. Sam est devenu accro à une substance d'origine démoniaque. On doit le désintoxiquer, mais ça risque d'être violent…

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, cherchant des traces d'angoisse ou de détresse sur le visage du benjamin. Mais Adam avait l'air à peine affecté, comme si tout cela ne le concernait que de loin.

-Je comprends.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi qu'il te dise, tu ne lui ouvres pas. En fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne descendes pas.

Adam posa son livre et se leva pour lui faire face. Ses yeux habituellement si expressifs ne laissaient rien transparaître. Dean en était presque mal à l'aise.

-Je sais que tu fais pour le mieux, Dean, répondit Adam avec une tranquille assurance. J'avais un ami qui était toxicomane. Je sais ce que ça fait de croire qu'on fait du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime. On doit pas renoncer. Ce que tu fais est douloureux mais nécessaire. Sam doit réaliser qu'il est en tort.

_ Et te haïr de plus en plus pour ce que tu le fais souffrir_, ajouta silencieusement Mumiah. Il regarda Dean se détourner et faire quelques pas.

-Et toi, kid ? Comment tu te sens ? J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te demander avec tout ça mais...

-Je vais bien, Dean, coupa presque sèchement la voix tranquille d'Adam. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Concentre-toi sur Sam.

L'aîné se tourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcil. Le garçon mettait-il d'instinct en place cette barrière d'indifférence qui leur avait permis à lui et à Sam de survivre pendant si longtemps ?

-Adam, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Le garçon acquiesça et il se saisit à nouveau de son livre.

-Bon... Tu sais où est la cuisine si tu as faim...

Il quitta la pièce, mais Mumiah entendit un « Christo » murmuré. Ca n'était pas bon. Il était incapable de jouer le rôle de son réceptacle sans attirer les soupçons. L'ange ferma les yeux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la conscience d'Adam, s'abreuvant de ses souvenirs. Il lui fallait être convaincant, encore un peu.

* * *

_Steve Smith entra dans sa classe avec un sourire crispé. A quarante ans, il était l'un des anciens de l'école primaire Trinity et jusque-là, il avait toujours adoré son job. Cette année semblait bien plus mauvaise que toutes les autres réunies. La violence avait atteint des niveaux incroyables. Les élèves se battaient, volaient, insultaient… Et il y avait cette tension dans l'air, pas seulement à l'école. Il soupira. L'économie, probablement. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit une inspiration devant les beaux petits visages levés sur lui. On finirait bien par sortir de la crise et… Les cris horrifiés des enfants le sortirent de sa réflexion. Il baissa les yeux, suivant leur regard. Une fumée noire l'entourait, semblant sortir du sol. La chaise fit un bruit métallique en s'effondrant, mais à ce moment, le professeur était déjà en train de suffoquer alors que le démon envahissait son âme. _

Nour ouvrit les yeux et pressa un peu plus son visage contre la vitre. Le taxi allait trop lentement. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle serra davantage son pendentif dans sa main et envoya une prière fervente à Allah. Elle soupira et recommença à se concentrer.

_ Steve marchait dans les couloirs, impuissant à maîtriser son propre corps. Kobal le contrôlait. Le démon susurrait dans son esprit son nom et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et ce rire. Les cris et l'affolement des enfants, l'incapacité des adultes à les calmer malgré cris et réprimandes amusaient le puissant démon. Il s'arrêta à la cafétéria, déserte, et choisit un long couteau de boucher. « Il nous en faut 66, tu sais, Steve ? Avec autant d'enfants dans l'école, je me demande s'ils remarqueront qu'il manque un môme ou deux… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Steve se débattait de toute ses forces, mais était à peine plus nuisible pour Kobal qu'une mouche. Le démon quitta la cafétéria et s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de bois marquant l'entrée de l'école. Il leva la main et celles-ci prirent feu, alors que les fenêtres se verrouillaient. Maintenant, il pouvait accomplir sa tâche. « Pitié, non… Pitié… » « Que dis-tu Steve ? Oh. Mais je n'ai pas le choix tu sais. C'est pour l'un de mes patrons. Tu ne voudrais pas que ce pauvre Lucifer continue à croupir au fond du gouffre. Mmmm… Lesquels choisir ? Ils sont tous si rose, si joufflus… C'est à vomir. » Il leva la main et l'abattit. _

Les grands yeux verts pleins de terreur de la fillette et le cri impuissant de Steve furent les dernières choses que capta Nour avant de rompre sa concentration pour sauter du taxi en marche après avoir négligemment envoyé un paquet de billets au conducteur. La police avait formé un cordon autour de l'école dont la porte continuait à flamber. Entre les cris perçants venant de l'intérieur et ceux, paniqués de la foule, Nour entendit très clairement le bruit des forces d'intervention. Bande de fous…

La jeune femme s'écarta et courut jusqu'à être hors de vue de la foule, attaquant le bâtiment par derrière. Elle choisit une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et murmura une incantation. Le langage d'Enoch jaillit de sa gorge, clair et fluide. La fenêtre explosa en minces éclats. Les trois policiers se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit, pour voir une musculeuse jeune femme aux courts cheveux ébènes se précipiter vers le bâtiment, une longue dague dont la lame était ondulée en main.

-Non ! C'est dangereux !

Mais aucun ne réussit à réagir suffisamment vite pour empêcher Nour de sauter la tête la première dans le bâtiment. Elle roula sur le sol et se releva immédiatement, serrant son kriss sacré en main. Sachant que les policiers ne pourraient la suivre à l'intérieur, la magie destructrice de Kobal étant toujours active, la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

_ Le sang dégoulinait sur ses mains, et Steve pleurait, tentant en vain de fermer les yeux, de protéger sa conscience de ce qui se déroulait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il voyait, et pire encore sentait, le couteau s'enfoncer dans les chairs de ses enfants. Kobal semblait prendre plaisir à choisir les cancres, les insupportables, tous ceux dont Steve avait un jour dit « je vais les tuer, ces gosses ! » Mais il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! « Tu en es sûr, Steve ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas grâce à ça que j'ai pu prendre possession de toi ? » Les corps de ceux de ses collègues qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter gisaient sur le sol. Mais là où Kobal prenait son temps pour tuer les enfants, gravant des symboles dans leurs chairs, il s'était contenté de briser nuques et membres pour se débarrasser des adultes. Les yeux, le visage trahi et incompréhensif de sa femme, Sophia, elle aussi institutrice, son cri étranglé lorsqu'il lui avait brisé le cou, refusaient de s'effacer. « Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Je vous en prie ! » « Qui pries-tu, Steve ?... Et de 57... Dieu ?...58… Il n'est plus là, Steve. C'est fini pour le vioque d'en haut. Aucun des ses anges ne viendra non plus. Aucun risque. Ils sont tellement abrutis, si tu savais… » Le démon essuya négligemment son couteau sur l'une des Bibles de la bibliothèque avant de la jeter parmi les autres livres épars._

La bibliothèque ! Nour ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des enfants couraient partout, tentant de s'échapper. Elle pris le chemin inverse de ce flot humain terrorisé et désespéré, monta un étage et aperçut la porte ouverte par laquelle s'échappait une odeur immonde de sang et de souffre. Nour s'arrêta et observa les alentours, faisant abstraction des cris. Autour de la bibliothèque, des cadavres d'enfants s'amoncelaient. Elle sortit son mouchoir de sa poche pour se protéger la main et souleva délicatement l'un des petits corps. Les marques ne lui étaient que trop familières. Elle serra les dents et lâcha le mouchoir, saisissant un flacon plein d'un liquide blanchâtre et huileux. A pas mesurés, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte. Un homme brun couvert de sang terminait sa sinistre besogne. Un son suraigu se fit entendre dès que son couteau fut sorti des chairs. Un vent surnaturel se leva, projetant sang et meubles. Nour se cacha le visage et s'aplatit contre le mur. 66. Le sceau était brisé. Elle sentit, impuissante, les âmes des enfants être entraînées. Mais elle avait confiance. Dieu ne permettrait pas qu'elles soient souillées. Plissant les lèvres, elle bondit dans la pièce.

Kobal riait aux éclats, savourant le moment, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Se retournant, le démon eut juste le temps d'esquiver en faisant un pas de côté, pour éviter la lame du kriss qu'une jeune fille brune lui destinait. Il gronda et ses yeux virèrent au noir le plus pur.

-Tu arrives trop tard, pauvre petite chasseresse ! Grogna-t-il en crachant ses mots comme du venin.

Nour effectua une roulade et fit face au démon. Elle ramena le kriss en position de garde devant elle et décapsula la bouteille dans sa main gauche d'un coup de pouce.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel chasseur, rétorqua-t-elle doucement en bombant légèrement le torse.

Les yeux du démon se portèrent sur l'amulette qu'elle portait et les yeux noirs s'élargirent avant de s'étrécir en voyant le nom gravé en Arabe dans l'or étincelant.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi, siffla-t-il. Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?

Il leva la main, mais la voix glaciale de la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

-Oh, je sais qui tu es. Je connais même ton vrai nom. Et cela me suffit.

Elle lut la peur et la rage sur le visage de Kobal une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'asperge d'huile et ne lance sa dague pour qu'elle se plante au sol. Croisant les mains devant son visage pour réunir les deux parties de tatouage qui s'y trouvaient, elle se mit à crier les mots de bannissement. Elle entendit le démon hurler, mais n'interrompit à aucun moment sa litanie. La créature démoniaque se tordait mais ne pouvait plus bouger, l'huile s'enflammant au contact de sa peau. La fumée commença à s'échapper, le maintenant à genoux au sol. Nour bondit, attrapant son kriss au passage et, dans le même mouvement fluide, plaça son avant-bras sous la gorge du démon. Elle plongea le regard dans celui de la créature et le vit se modifier pour redevenir humain.

Steve.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle lut la permission et le soulagement dans son regard.

-Que Dieu me pardonne.

Et elle planta le kriss dans le corps de l'hôte. Les restes du démon qui se raccrochaient encore à ce plan s'échappèrent de l'enveloppe à présent vide, et Kobal fut renvoyé en Enfer dans un dernier mugissement.

Nour ferma les yeux en serrant le corps de Steve dans ses bras. Une fois sa prière achevée, elle retira le kriss, qui ne portait pas une trace de sang, et laissa le corps glisser au sol. Elle se leva rapidement et quitta la bibliothèque pour monter vers les toits. Maintenant que Kobal était retourné en Enfer, son emprise sur le bâtiment se résorbait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte sans être vue.

Elle réussit à passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre avec suffisamment de discrétion. Et pas une seconde trop tôt. Les équipes d'intervention avaient eu la même idée, et elle manqua de les croiser. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau dans la rue, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Elle prit le bus pour revenir à l'hôtel miteux où elle avait loué une chambre. Ca n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent pour faire mieux, mais dans ce genre de taudis personne ne posait de question. Elle déverrouilla sa chambre et entra, puis la referma à clef. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de nuit. A côté de la traditionnelle Bible se trouvait un long coffret. Elle le sortit avec précaution, l'ouvrit et plaça délicatement le kriss sur le satin noir. Elle préférait éviter d'être vue avec. Avec toute cette frénésie de lutte anti-terroriste, n'importe qui au teint basané devenait suspect, alors que dire de Nour, dont la peau avait une belle teinte caramel et dont les yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Heureusement, elle ne portait pas le voile en plus. En fait, ses vêtements étaient très occidentaux. Un jean noir et un tee-shirt marron-vert délavé, des bottes en cuir souple noires et un foulard rouge autour du cou, dissimulant la plupart de temps son amulette. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, en espérant pouvoir dormir, et non pas être à nouveau sujette à une connexion non-désirée, ou plus simplement à des cauchemars induits par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

* * *

Castiel fourrait le linge dans la machine avec application. L'appareil, d'un âge incertain, avait une contenance à peu près égale au volume de bruit qu'il faisait, et pouvait sans mal décrasser le linge sale des trois Winchester + 1 ange déchu Winchester par proxy. Il referma la porte de l'engin et suivit la procédure que Bobby lui avait montré. Lessive. Un demi d'adoucissant. Refermer le clapet. Enclencher. Il attendit d'entendre le bruit du tambour se mettant à tourner pour quitter la pièce et descendre vers le salon.

-Ca va durer encore longtemps ?

Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de Dean, basse et douloureuse, suivie du bruit d'un verre posé sur une table. Bobby et Dean étaient en train de discuter, et il hésitait à entrer. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Hm. Laisse-moi jeter un œil à mon manuel de détox démoniaque. Oh, attends, personne en a écrit !

La voix lourde d'ironie de Bobby décida l'ange déchu à s'avancer dans la pièce. Le vieux chasseur leva les yeux et Dean se tourna vers lui. Il vit le mouvement avorté de l'aîné des Winchester pour lever le bras et l'attirer à lui, mais finalement, il se contenta d'un « Hey Cas », un peu crispé. Castiel fit quelques pas et se plaça près de lui, posant son regard naturellement sur lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait, oubliant volontairement sa leçon sur les « regards-fixes-qui-frisent-le-flippant ».

-Il y a pas moyen de dire combien de temps ça va durer, reprit Bobby lentement, ou si Sam va même survivre.

Dean lui jeta un regard suppliant mais Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'en savait pas plus que Bobby. Le téléphone interrompit leur échange.

-Allo…Va te faire foutre Rufus ! Tu m'appelles encore, j'te descends !

Dean prit son verre et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rufus ?

Bobby lui lança un regard appuyé et grogna un « il sait » définitif. Dean n'insista pas. Le téléphone si.

-Je suis occupé, tête de nœud ! Vaut mieux que ça soit important !

Dean et Castiel virent les yeux de Bobby s'agrandir de surprise. Et le regard qu'il lança au couple était rien moins qu'inquiétant.

* * *

Mumiah rouvrit les yeux et se leva, fermant la porte à clef avant de se retourner pour faire face à Elemiah. L'ange était moins gradé que lui, mais c'était son travail de veiller sur Dean.

-Je pense libérer Sam dès ce soir, lui envoya-t-il en pensée.

Elemiah acquiesça, et répondit de la même façon.

-La démence s'installe déjà, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle envahisse son esprit plus vite, pour que le manque le ronge dès les premières heures. Il se précipitera à la suite de sa démone immédiatement. Ce ne sera plus très long.

Mumiah attendit qu'il s'envole, mais Elemiah baissa un peu la tête, et demanda, presque hésitant :

-Tu penses qu'il est assez fort pour tuer Lilith ?

-D'ici là, il le sera. Et s'il a des hésitations à faire ce qui doit être fait, c'est ton rôle en temps que maître de l'esprit de l'en convaincre. Va, maintenant. Nos frères ont besoin de toi.

Il regarda l'ange prendre son envol et disparaître. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie.

* * *

-Bobby, c'est Pamela.

Bobby écarquilla les yeux. Au milieu de tout ce foutoir, ils avaient complètement oublié l'offre faite à Pamela de lui restaurer la vue. Bien sûr, c'était le merdier de l'ange, mais Bobby se sentait mal pour son amie. Et puis, sauver Adam avait été une nécessité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. N'empêche, il n'enviait pas la position de l'ange déchu.

-Pamela. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de lui demander si ça allait. Il vit ange et chasseur se tendre en entendant le nom de la médium.

-Le fils de pute m'a demandé de passer, tu te souviens pas ? Je serai là demain soir. Mais il fallait que je te dise des trucs avant. J'ai beau pas m'intéresser à vos conneries apocalyptiques, j'ai questionné les esprits pour Rufus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de te joindre toute la journée d'hier à ce sujet, sans résultat. Un jour faudra que vous arrêtiez vos intrigues de comptoir si vous voulez bosser sérieusement. Bref, tu devrais consulter les pages informations du National Geographic, de New York, et d'Alaska. Trois sceaux ont sauté le même jour. A demain.

Et elle avait raccroché, toujours efficace. Bobby se leva lourdement pour aller à son ordinateur, sans accorder un regard à Dean et Castiel. Le sujet de Pamela était toujours douloureux.

-Bobby ?

-Attends, coupa-t-il, ne laissant pas le choix à Dean.

Il trouva rapidement les pages en question.. Castiel avait disparu entre temps, avec un vague « je vais faire du café ». L'ange déchu avait l'air si misérable, que Bobby n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire sèchement que Pamela arrivait, comme il en avait eu l'intention. Il imprima les trois feuillets avant de les tendre à Dean.

-Les nouvelles sont pas bonnes.

-C'est pour ça que Pamela a appelé ?

-Entre autre, marmonna le vieux chasseur.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, plongé dans sa lecture.

-Dix espèces du parc de Key West se sont éteintes ? Questionna-t-il, incrédule.

-Ouaip, et en Alaska, quinze marins sont devenu aveugles. Cause inconnue. Sans oublier New York, un prof a pété les plombs et s'est enfermé dans son école où il a tué exactement soixante-six gosses. Tout ça dans la même journée.

Dean se tourna vers lui, prêt à parler, lorsque la voix troublée de Castiel l'interrompit :

-Ce sont des sceaux. Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup.

Castiel tenait un plateau avec quatre tasses à café posées dessus, et il regardait Dean avec anxiété. Bobby vit le regard à la fois protecteur et encourageant que le chasseur offrit en retour à l'ange et soupira.

-Bien vu, angelot. Et ils sont brisés à une vitesse hallucinant. Où sont tes potes les anges ?

-Bobby ! Coupa sèchement Dean.

Mais Castiel posa le plateau sur la table et secoua la tête :

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent perdre tant de sceaux. Mais le nombre des anges est limité. Le nombre des sceaux requiert une force de surveillance très importante. Une fois le sceau sauvé une première fois, rien n'empêche les démons de revenir, d'essayer à nouveau. Pour nous, la situation est différente. Une fois brisé, le sceau ne peut être restauré.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, en un geste d'impuissance et d'incompréhension.

-Et pourtant, nous ne devrions pas en perdre autant.

Dean s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Bobby observa à la fois la tendresse du geste et le regard de reconnaissance et d'amour qu'il reçut en retour. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour voir que leur relation avait évolué. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

-Je me demandais, finit-il par dire avec réticence.

Dean se recula brusquement, comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de sa présence.

-Quoi ?

Bobby se leva, détestant déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Mais avec tout ce bordel, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. C'était le destin du monde qui était en jeu.

-L'Apocalypse est presque à nos portes. Est-ce que c'est bien le moment pour nos affaires domestiques ?

Dean prit la tasse que lui offrait Castiel sans quitter Bobby des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

Il était déjà sur la défensive.

-Je n'aime pas ça, pas plus que toi. Mais Sam peut tuer des démons. Il a une chance de stopper l'Armageddon !

Les yeux de Dean lançaient des éclairs à présent. Il était furieux. Mais Bobby savait que ça devait être dit. Sam était une arme dans un arsenal très peu fourni.

-Et… quoi ? On sacrifie la vie de Sam ? Son âme, pour le bien de tous ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Tout va mal, alors utilisons Sam comme une sorte de tête nucléaire ?

-Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux de le dire. Je m'en veux aussi. Je vous aime comme si vous étiez mes propres enfants. Mais… Sam est peut-être ici, au lieu de se battre sur le champs de bataille, justement parce qu'on l'aime trop.

Dean baissa les yeux et se détourna brusquement pour quitter la pièce à grands pas. Il ne l'avait pas convaincu, il le savait. Il posa son regard sur Castiel, qui venait de déposer une tasse à côté de lui. L'ange lui adressa un regard incertain, puis baissa à son tour la tête et retourna vers la table. Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sans se regarder, dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par sortir à son tour pour retourner à l'étage.

* * *

_ A suivre d'ici peu…_


	27. Chapter 27

**NdA :** J'ai été marginalement choquée par la VF de SPN, qui supprime allégrement toute référence à l'homosexualité et châtie le langage des personnages au point d'en faire des gamins de maternel quand ils jurent. Mais surtout, ils ont osé supprimé la référence à Star Trek, ces hérétiques (planet Vulcan powaaaaa !!!!!) Je l'ai donc restaurée. D'ailleurs, je traduis toujours les dialogues depuis l'anglais, d'où leurs différence avec la VF.

**Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits. Donc j'en annonce un la semaine prochaine, et un autre la semaine suivante ^^/. **

Merci beaucoup à mon **Archange gardien** **Aly** qui continue à me soutenir et à supporter mes fautes (si tu passes par le tchat MSN j'aimerais te dire un mot ma belle *-* )

Merci à tous et toutes, lecteurs et reviewers. Je vous adore.

**Cybelia**, merci pour tes encouragements ^^. **Cass Shelly** , tu as raison, ma jolie moule accrochée au rocher de My sin :p, ça s'annonce mal. **Zaika**, merci. **ma lune** chérie belle, et oui, Dean aurait meilleur goût s'il regardait Doctor Who au lieu de Doctor sexy… mais bon, c'est notre Dean, on le changera pas… Merci merci pour tous tes commentaires ^^. **elida17**, merci pour les encouragements. **Narcheska**, non, les anges ont pas des noms simples :p, ce sont des anges ^^. Pour le Dean/Castiel, j'avoue que, si c'est un pairing de la fic, ça n'est pas ma préoccupation principale. Mais ça ressurgit ça et là, ils sont un couple après tout. Pour Nour, oui, je l'aime, mais je sais que les slasheuses sont pas fan des perso féminins. Tant pis. Elle a plusieurs raisons d'être là, vous verrez lesquelles ^^. Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu l'apprécies ! Merci pour tout. **Egwene Al' Vere**, merci pour le soutient sans faille. **Sara the best**, les résultats ne sont pas aussi bons que prévus, mais tant pis, merci pour les compliments, mais il est certain que si tu cherches du Dean/Castiel hard, ce n'est pas ma fic qui te donnera satisfaction… Et merci beaucoup pour les commentaires sur l'AMV, ça me fait chaud au cœur. **Mapi**, espérons que Dean se mettra pas dans l'idée de te désintoxiquer de ma fic, comme il le fait avec Sam, hein ^^. Mais pour ces 3 semaines, les chapitres arriveront régulièrement, no stress. **Tatunette**, c'est sûr, ça manque de bisous ^^. J'essayerai de me discipliner pour en mettre davantage… mais ne sois pas trop dur avec Elemiah et les autres anges, ils ne sont pas tout noirs ^^. Pleins pleins de bisous, ma tatu. **Alyceis**, marrant que t'envoies ta review le soir où je me propose de poster ^^. Tant mieux, je peux te répondre avant de poster. Alors, oui, toujours pas de lemon… Mais c'est qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de se poser pour se questionner sur les mécaniques du sexe gay, ou pour se faire des câlins. Ils sont bien trop occupés, comme tu l'as vu. Mais ça viendra. Merci d'apprécier ce que je fais, et de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur, ça me touche. C'est vrai que Mumiah Adam est assez effacé. Mais il le fait dans le but de ne pas être démasqué, car comme tu l'as vu, il n'est pas très doué pour garder les apparences intactes. Si Adam retrouve sa liberté (je vous laisse découvrir ça), il aura probablement un rôle plus prépondérant. En tout cas s'il est le petit frère « gay de la famille », Dean est sa « princess big brother » ^^. Plus sérieusement, il est clair qu'Adam est mieux avec sa sexualité que Dean… L'orgueil est en effet un péché de Mumiah, mais probablement parce qu'il est désillusionné. Anna et Nour, c'est amusant que tu les mentionnes ensembles, car elles ont effectivement un destin commun… Mais vous verrez ça plus tard. Mumiah est-il le Castiel de My Sin… Bonne question, qui trouvera une réponse dans quelques chapitres… Merci en tout cas pour ta remarque sur Sam. Je crois que ça reste le plus difficile de tous les personnages à transcrire, et j'ai toujours peur de m'y casser les dents. Bobby ne verra à priori pas son destin modifié dans la suite de My sin (toujours handicapé) mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. Dean et Castiel, oui, inséparables. Un vrai couple, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de créer. Merci pour tes remarques, mais il est vrai que ce que ressentent les personnages reste dans My sin à ma seule interprétation… donc si ça vous parait réaliste, je suis ravie. Castiel n'est pas franc envers Dean tu penses ? Je ne sais pas. Ca ne me parait pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Surtout en plein milieu de fortes difficultés. Castiel espère probablement que ça ne viendra jamais à la surface, une réaction très humaine. Cas n'est pas d'un naturel expansif, à mon sens, car il a vécu dans l'isolement de ses pensées propres qui vient avec le fait d'être un ange. Il continue à se confier à son Père plutôt qu'à Dean. Comme tu dis, Nour est un bonus. Elle me permettra à terme de réconcilier certains événements qui sont arrivés dans la série d'une façon que la chute de Cas rend impossible dans My Sin. Quant à Pamela, elle revient. Et je ne compte pas la tuer pour le moment. Dans My Sin, Pam verra la saison 5… Anna va également voir son destin modifié. Un petit ami pour Adam ? Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs ^^ faudrait qu'il soit humain pour ça…

_

* * *

_

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 27: Familiar monsters**_

_**  
**__

* * *

_

Dean se sentait idiot. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Une nuit et un jour de cette torture perpétuelle, c'était trop. Dès la nuit tombée, il était parti. Il n'en pouvait plus des cris de Sam. La détox ne semblait pas marcher, mais il devait sauver son frère. Il avait roulé pendant une demi-heure pour trouver un coin à l'écart, où ni Bobby, ni Castiel ne viendraient le chercher, et il s'égosillait depuis deux heures. Il savait que Castiel serait mal à l'aise s'il faisait appel à Elemiah à proximité de lui. Cela dit, pour l'instant, les anges l'ignoraient effrontément. Il s'assit sur le pare-choc de l'Impala et jura avec frustration.

Et apparemment, dire « putain d'enfoiré de fils de pute » était plus efficace que prévu pour rameuter la cavalerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Face-à-face avec l'adolescent gothique que possédait Elemiah, Dean eut l'image fugace de l'impression qu'il donnerait à tout automobiliste passant par cette route. Lui, un vieux pervers, venu chercher un prostitué mineur sur-maquillé, Elemiah, pour se le taper en pleine nuit sur le bord de route. Il hésita puis se lança.

-Sam.

Elemiah pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours dans cette imitation grotesque de Castiel, où à la place de la confusion, il pouvait lire l'agressivité.

-Est-ce qu'il peut vaincre Lilith, arrêter tout ?

-C'est possible, répondit imperturbablement l'ange. Mais il lui faudra faire quelques sacrifices.

-Augmenter ses doses de sang ?

-Oui. Et la quantité requise pour tuer Lilith sera telle qu'elle le changera irrémédiablement. Au point où tu seras amené à le tuer.

L'ange se déplaça un peu sur le côté, une demi-seconde avant qu'une branche ne tombe à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. _Foutus anges…_

-Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se produise. Nous pensons que c'est à toi de l'arrêter et non à Sam. La seule question étant: es-tu prêt à l'accepter, ou non ? Es-tu prêt à t'élever et à accepter ton rôle ?

Dean se força à fixer le visage impassible.

-Si je fais ça, Sammy n'aura pas à le faire ?

Elemiah plissa les yeux.

-Si ça te rassure de le voir ainsi.

-T'es vraiment un sale con, marmonna Dean. Pourquoi j'ai pas gardé Castiel ?

Et il se détourna pour s'éloigner un peu.

-Tu « gardes » Castiel d'une façon beaucoup plus intime, sermonna l'ange, impavide. Et c'est toi le responsable de sa chute. Mais réfléchis, Dean. Tu as été choisi.

Dean repensa à Castiel et à sa chute, à sa promesse intérieure de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux anges, au symbole gravé dans les chairs de Castiel par Uriel, le déclarant un traître, à Rochel... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de… Mais au final, songea-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait qu'il ferait toujours tout ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger Sam. Sammy était ce qui comptait.

-Okay. J'accepte.

-Acceptes-tu de te donner corps et âme au seul service de Dieu et de ses anges ?

Dean se crispa. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce connard en rajoute ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Dis-le.

Et l'humiliation, par-dessus le marché ! Si Elemiah n'avait pas été aussi expressif qu'un merlan frit, il aurait juré qu'il en jouissait.

-J'accepte de me donner corps et âme au service de Dieu…

Il revint faire face à Elemiah en rajoutant dans sa tête « et à ses connards d'enfants plumés ».

-Et à vous.

-Jures-tu de suivre Ses ordres et Sa parole avec autant de dévouement et d'obéissance que lorsque tu suivais ceux de ton père ?

Dean plissa les lèvres à la mention de son père mais finit par acquiescer.

-Tu as ma parole, okay ? Et maintenant quoi ?

Elemiah s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Maintenant tu attends. Nous t'appellerons quand l'heure sera venue.

* * *

Castiel s'assit en tailleur sur la terrasse de bois. Il avait cherché Dean partout, avait appelé son portable… Mais le chasseur était injoignable. Bobby savait où il était, et il avait dit à Castiel de ne pas s'en faire, mais l'ange déchu se sentait mal. Si Dean était allé parler aux anges, ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Adam s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, supposait Castiel. Avec les cris de Sam et le reste des occupants de la maison survivant dans un silence de mort…

L'ange déchu se sentait seul et perdu. Il serrait les mains convulsivement devant lui, priant de toutes ses forces. Un bruissement d'air.

-Bonsoir Castiel.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Anna s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle croisa les bras autour de ses genoux et lui sourit. Castiel força son esprit à cesser de penser à Dean pour se concentrer sur la mince rouquine.

-Anna. Comment vas-tu ?

L'ange haussa les épaules

-Je continue mon travail.

Elle se tut un instant.

-Alors Sam boit du sang de démon ? C'est pire que nous le pensions…

-Dean est résolu à le sauver. Cette désintoxication… Est-ce qu'elle a des chances de fonctionner ?

Ananchel leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je pense que tu le sais, le sang de démon n'est qu'un catalyseur. Ruby s'en sert pour stimuler chez Sam la volonté d'user de ses pouvoirs. Mais le sang ne lui amène rien de plus que ce qu'il possède déjà, juste une excuse pour le développer. Le pouvoir est en Sam. Toutefois, tout comme le sang lui sert d'excuse à la pratique de ses pouvoirs, une désintoxication le pousse à les renfermer à nouveau. Il croit que c'est le sang de démon qui fait tout ça. Tant qu'il le croira, augmentation de puissance et désintoxication fonctionneront.

Le grondement rassurant du moteur de l'Impala entrant dans la propriété interrompit leur conversation.

-C'est Dean, murmura l'ange en se levant. Je dois partir. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal en haut. Je vais tenter de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Sois prudent.

Et elle disparut. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car la voiture s'arrêtait devant le porche. Il se leva pour rejoindre son amant qui en descendait.

* * *

Mumiah revint dans la chambre d'Adam en un bruissement d'ailes. Il avait dû s'échapper pour ne pas être perçu par la soi-disante Anna. _Maudit sois-tu Ananchel !_ Dès qu'il en aurait fini avec les Winchester, il se chargerait d'amener l'ange dévoyé dans sa juste prison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert maintenant. Mais ça ne tarderait plus. Elemiah était à l'œuvre.

* * *

-Dean. Où étais-tu ?

Dean haussa les épaules et secoua la tête comme pour chasser une image désagréable.

-J'ai vu Elemiah. Je vais me charger de l'Apocalypse, comme prévu.

L'ange déchu pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant, cherchant à voir plus profondément en Dean, à savoir ce qui se cachait au-delà des mots prononcés. Le chasseur le regarda faire avec un sourire. Castiel était toujours… Castiel. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il ne voulait pas que le poids de ce qu'il venait de faire pèse sur les épaules encore fragiles de son ange déchu.

-Elemiah m'a fait jurer d'être au service de Dieu et des anges, Cas. Mais ça ira, et Sammy sera sauf. Et franchement…

-Tu as fait quoi ?

C'était Bobby, qui le fixait depuis la porte avec un regard de pit-bull. Dean cessa immédiatement de sourire et répéta :

-J'ai dû promettre à Elemiah de servir Dieu au moment voulu. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Bobby fulmina pendant un instant avant de tourner les talons et Dean fut contraint de suivre son père putatif à l'intérieur et Castiel leur emboîta le pas, réfléchissant à ce nouveau développement. Il n'avait pas confiance dans les anges. Mais si Sam était en jeu… Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela devait cacher quelque chose. Il aurait préféré que Dean lui en parlât avant de se lancer tout seul, mais c'était beaucoup demander du chasseur… Si l'aîné des Winchester estimait que c'était son fardeau, il ne le partagerait avec personne. Et maintenant, Castiel était terrifié de ce que les anges allaient lui demander. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas en l'inhérente bonté de Dieu, mais le sacrifice était un fondement de l'attente divine. Et peut-être était-ce égoïste, mais Castiel ne pouvait imaginer sacrifier son amour… Il était réellement devenu humain, constata-t-il, un peu perturbé. Et puis, les anges n'étaient pas tous dignes de confiances…

Tous sursautèrent en entendant un cri plus violent que les autres, suivit d'une série de suppliques trop cohérentes. Bobby accéléra le pas et entra dans le salon. Il commença à fourrager dans ses livres avant de les lâcher dans un grand bruit sur la table et d'aller s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du divan pour regarder fixement Dean. Castiel, debout près de son compagnon, tripotait son trench-coat.

-Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as volontairement accepté de devenir la pute des anges ?

Dean prit un air incrédule et un peu vexé.

-Oh, pardon. Tu préfères « suceuse » ?

-Les anges n'ont pas recours à la prostitution, coupa Castiel un peu sèchement, nous n'éprouvons pas de désirs sexuels. Ce qui est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait chuter, puisque je désirais connaitre Dean intimement et offrir à son corps le respect que…

-Cas ! Coupa Dean, pris entre la mortification et l'envie d'éclater de rire nerveusement.

Bobby regarda un instant Castiel d'un air blasé, avant de se reporter à Dean.

-Après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur eux, après qu'ils aient foutu Castiel dehors, tu leur fait confiance ?

Dean pensa à Raphael et à son cadeau, à la sensation d'apaisement qu'il avait ressentit, lorsque l'archange était venu chercher Qiao An. Elemiah le mettait mal-à-l'aise, Manakel aussi, sans parler du duo de traîtres Uriel/Rochel. Mais il y avait des anges en qui il aurait aimé avoir confiance. Et puis, il y avait Castiel et Anna. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres anges comme eux ? Si Dieu était bien derrière tout ça, alors il y avait une chance que… Mais Dean ne voulait pas entrer dans ces débats. Il préférait que Bobby et Cas le voient comme un sceptique. Il ne voulait pas exposer ses doutes.

-Me prend pas pour un con, tu veux ! Je leur ai jamais fait aussi peu confiance ! Ils sont comme des politiciens sortis tout droit de la planète Vulcan !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu… ?

-Parce que j'ai quoi comme autres options, hein ? C'est soit je fais confiance aux anges, soit je laisse Sam faire confiance à un démon !

Bobby soupira.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Dean secoua la tête et se retourna avec un brusque mouvement des bras avant de se passer nerveusement la main sur la nuque. C'était un cauchemar. Il était revenu de l'Enfer pour atterrir dans un cauchemar. Ce qui le rendait malade, c'est qu'il avait été à deux doigts de faire confiance à Ruby, il s'était même excusé auprès d'elle. Ah, elle avait dû bien se marrer cette salope ! Il aurait dû la tuer dès qu'il avait pris conscience de son petit trafic. Il jeta un regard en coin à Castiel. L'ange était assis, les mains crispées sur son jean, le regard vacant. Et ce… ce silence mortifère… Ce… silence.

-Bobby ?

-Ouais, grommela le vieux chasseur, c'est un peu trop calme.

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent à la cave. Par la visière, Dean vit son frère convulser au sol et sentit son cœur monter au bord de ses lèvres. Sam gémissait pitoyablement.

-Il joue peut-être la comédie…

_Faites que ce soit que ça ! Faites que ce soit que ça !_

-Tu crois qu'il peut ?

-Je crois qu'il est capable de tout pour sortir de…

Mais avant que Dean n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le corps de Sam se projeta de lui-même contre le mur avec fracas.

-Ca c'est pas de la comédie !

Dean et Bobby ouvrirent la porte aussi vite que possible et se précipitèrent chacun d'un côté de Sam, saisissant ses bras. Une force faisait résistance à leurs efforts pour le plaquer au sol. Ils parvinrent finalement à le projeter au sol, chacun le maintenant.

-Il risque de s'arracher la langue !

Castiel ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur Sam, fichant la tranche de sa main dans la bouche du malheureux. Il fut obligé de serrer les dents face à la douleur occasionnée par celles de Sam s'enfonçant jusqu'au sang dans ses chairs.

-Cas !

Mais Bobby interrompit les préoccupations de l'autre chasseur en criant :

-Dean ! Faut l'attacher avant qu'il recommence !

Dean fixait son frère, effrayé, non, terrifié. Comment ç'en était arrivé là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le sauver ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Sam ne pouvait pas devenir comme eux, Sam était son frère, il fallait aider Sam !

- Dean ! T'es avec nous oui ou merde ?

Sam serra les dents dans un coup sec et Castiel laissa échapper un jappement de douleur.

-Dean !

Il sortit de sa torpeur au cri de Castiel et aida Bobby a soulever le corps de son frère pour l'attacher au lit d'hôpital. Il se débattit encore quelques secondes contre ses liens avant de se détendre complètement, perdant conscience. Castiel retira sa main avec une grimace de douleur. Bobby secoua la tête avec un soupir exaspéré et saisit la main blessée.

-Avec la ceinture de ton jean, ça aurait aussi marché. Et t'aurais pas risqué l'infection en prime. Allez, viens. Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Bobby entraîna Castiel à l'étage, mais celui-ci ne quitta pas son amant des yeux tant qu'il put le voir. Dean avait les épaules affaissées et une expression douloureuse au visage alors qu'il serrait les poings, les yeux fixés sur Sam.

-On est en train de le tuer, grommela Bobby.

-Nous essayons de le sauver, corrigea l'ange déchu en s'asseyant à l'endroit que le vieux chasseur lui désignait.

Bobby secoua la tête. Il resta silencieux en nettoyant les marques de morsures, enlevant la salive et le sang, avant de bander la plaie, mais finit par grogner :

-Tu crois que Sam va survivre ? T'as un moyen de l'affirmer ?

-Si Sam devenait un démon, contra lentement Castiel, qu'est-ce que vous penseriez de vous-même et de Dean ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce que Sam voudrait ?

Bobby ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. L'ange déchu ramena sa main contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

_ Père, je vous en pris, sauvez-les…_

* * *

_ Tu es un monstre, Sam !_

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

_ J'en ai assez de jouer la comédie du bon frère ! Toi et moi, on est même pas de la même espèce !_

-Dean ! Non !

_ Monstre ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !_

_ Pourquoi, Dean, pourquoi ? Dean, je t'en prie ! Tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi ! Dean !_

_ Tu es différent, tu seras toujours différent ! Tu es un monstre, une de ces saloperies maléfiques après lesquelles je cours, tu n'es pas humain ! Tu es maléfique ! Tu n'es rien !_

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant Dean… Non. Dean n'était pas là. Dean n'aurait jamais dit ça. Dean… Dean…

* * *

Elemiah se retira de l'esprit de Sam avec satisfaction. Il avait utilisé de manière adéquate un panel de personnages, Alastair, Mary, Sam lui-même et finalement Dean. Ils avaient mordu dans les certitudes de Sam, dévorant son esprit rationnel, implantant des doutes à moitié formulés, des excuses aisément saisissables, alternant rassurance et angoisse, soutien et humiliation. Ca n'était pas difficile pour lui. Il connaissait l'esprit humain intimement. Le détruire, le réduire à sa plus simple et primitive expression était un jeu d'enfant. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la sensation d'un autre esprit connecté à celui de Sam. Il se concentra davantage sur la présence étrangère, cherchant sa source, mais elle se déroba et disparut. Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses, l'ange se retira à son tour avec perplexité.

Mais peu importait. Son travail était fini. Sa prochaine tâche ne concernait pas les Winchester. Ils étaient maintenant la responsabilité unique de Mumiah. L'adolescent gothique quitta le cimetière de voitures et s'envola dans la nuit.

* * *

Nour rouvrit les yeux, les bruits du bar lui parvenant à nouveau. Elle se leva précipitamment et jeta un billet pour payer la bière qu'elle n'avait pas touché. De toute manière, elle ne buvait pas d'alcool. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir et son casque de motarde, puis rejoignit sa bécane au pas de course. Sam. Il fallait qu'elle aide Sam.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir après son dernier exorcisme. Dès qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, les visions avaient commencé. Elle avait sentit comme des coups de poignards dans son ventre, elle avait senti la terreur et la haine, le désarroi et la rage…

Et elle avait vu. Elle avait vu les esprits conjurés par une créature si puissante qu'elle n'avait pu voir son âme, une créature brûlante comme un feu rédempteur.

Cette connexion était différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait connues. Tellement forte. Tellement importante. Elle le sentait dans tout son corps. La connexion l'envahissait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Samuel Winchester. Son esprit avait été manipulé par ceux qui se trompaient de chemin. Nour enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe. Elle ne pouvait contrôler les connexions. Mais si celles-ci la laissaient en paix pour les prochaines heures, elle arriverait près de Sam. Elle laissa la litanie qu'elle connaissait par cœur la réconforter.

_ Fille de Jibril, tu as prêté serment… Respecte-le._

* * *

Castiel était assis sur son lit, les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait finalement quitté son trench-coat qui reposait près de lui. Il regardait la lune par la fenêtre. Si beau, le ciel de nuit. Si calme. Pourquoi fallait-il que les humains souffrent autant alors qu'il y avait tant de beauté, là-dehors ?

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Adam entra à pas feutrés et vint s'assoir près de lui.

-Adam ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune Winchester tourna vers lui son regard trop calme et posa la main sur la sienne.

-Tu t'es blessé, constata-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Castiel ravala sa salive et répondit en toute honnêteté :

-Nous avons dû maîtriser Sam tout à l'heure… Il…

-Tu dois être épuisé, interrompit Adam.

Maintenant que le garçon en parlait… Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Il papillonna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que… Oh… Adam avait raison… Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il sentit vaguement les doigts d'Adam sur son front. Pourquoi cela lui était-il familier ? Oh… Son esprit était trop engourdi de fatigue pour réfléchir…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mumiah retira ses deux doigts du front de Castiel et l'allongea dans le lit après l'avoir déshabillé. Bien. Plus besoin de contenir son aura maintenant que Castiel, le seul à pouvoir la percevoir, était hors d'état de nuire.

L'ange quitta la pièce en silence. Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au salon.

* * *

-Je vais quand même le dire encore une fois. Est-ce qu'on est sûr de ce qu'on fait ?

Dean, assis sur le canapé les mains croisées devant lui, leva les yeux sur son ami. Pourquoi Bobby s'obstinait-il à jouer à ça ?

-Bobby, finit-il par dire en se levant pour lui faire face, t'as vu ce qui s'est passé en bas ? Le sang de démon est en train de le tuer !

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se battre seul contre tous, soudain ? Où diable était Castiel ?

-Non, corrigea Bobby, plus violemment sans doute qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Nous sommes en train de le tuer !

Dean le fixa avec un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité :

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, souffla le vieux chasseur. Je refuse de continuer à me taire. On est en train de le tuer en le gardant en bas ! Ce truc de la désintox marche pas !

Il se força à ignorer la détresse et le sentiment de trahison qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage expressif de l'aîné des Winchester.

-Si Sam n'obtient pas ce dont il a besoin, et très vite, il ne survivra pas longtemps.

Il espérait que son discours fasse entendre raison à Dean. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer. Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer Sam parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas, c'était…

-Non.

Il dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face, lisant la détermination dans son regard.

-Je lui donnerai pas de sang de démon. Jamais.

-Et s'il meurt ? S'écria Bobby.

-Au moins, il mourra humain !

Que Dean dise ça… Que Dean parle de la mort de son frère ainsi… Son frère pour la vie duquel il s'était condamné à la damnation… Dean croyait sincèrement en ce qu'il faisait.

Bobby aurait aimé être aussi assuré que lui.

Il lut dans les yeux de Dean que celui-ci avait conscience de ses doutes. Il vit le chasseur se raidir, tout entier tendu dans une volonté de le convaincre.

-Je mourrais pour lui, Bobby, sans même réfléchir. Mais je le laisserai pas se faire ça à lui-même. Il ne deviendra jamais un monstre. C'est la limite que j'ai trouvé. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

Il secoua la tête, et Bobby sut qu'il ne s'adressait plus à lui, mais se parlait à lui-même. Le visage du Dean se fixa dans un rictus de souffrance et il s'éloigna, quittant la pièce.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

-Voir si Cas va bien.

Le vieux chasseur s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, sentant le poids des années et des soucis. Il pouvait presque sentir sa femme près de lui. Il détestait ces moments-là. Ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis si longtemps…

* * *

-Cas ? Murmura-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Il fut surpris de voir que Castiel dormait à poings fermés, blotti sous les couvertures. Mais il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Si l'ange déchu avait pu trouver un peu de repos, tant mieux. Dean lui-même ne se sentait pas très vaillant. Il ne prit pas le luxe de se déshabiller, au cas où il aurait besoin de descendre voir son frère de façon urgente, mais il quitta ses chaussures et se glissa sous la couverture, prenant le corps alangui et chaud de son ange contre lui. Il embrassa la joue de Castiel, assuré que son geste romantique passerait inaperçu, et s'endormit à ses côtés.

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison avait quelque chose d'aérien, songea distraitement Mumiah. Tous les habitants dormaient, il y avait veillé. Il se matérialisa dans l'ombre des escaliers de la cave et concentra son énergie sur la porte et les liens qui retenaient Sam. Il était temps de libérer le fauve.

* * *

Nour arracha presque son casque et le jeta à terre avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord de la route à côté de sa moto renversée avec un gémissement.

_Sam se leva. _

_-Hem, quelqu'un ?_

_ Il marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie, puis prit de l'assurance et monta les marches. L'appel du sang était plus fort que la surprise et les soupçons quant à ce qui avait pu le libérer. La maison était plongée dans les ténèbres. Après ce que Dean lui avait fait subir, il osait dormir comme un bébé ? Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée. Il était suffisamment en forme pour s'échapper, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Ruby, tout irait bien ! Il tuerait Lilith ! Dean verrait ! Ils verraient tous ! Il savait ! Et ils seraient fiers, Dean serait fier ! Et ils pourraient vivre en paix !_

-Sam, supplia Nour d'une voix blanche, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Mais c'était inutile, les connexions étaient à sens unique. Une autre violente douleur lui vrilla les tympans.

_ Sam termina de crocheter la voiture, mais vit Bobby arriver dans la vitre._

_-Non, Sam, le seul endroit ou tu vas c'est en bas avec moi. _

_ Sam se retourna. Il savait que Bobby ne tirerait pas. Et quand bien même... Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. _

_-Non._

_ Il pouvait lire la souffrance et la déception sur le visage du vieux chasseur. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Pas maintenant. Il fallait… Il devait…_

_-Damnit, boy !_

_ Il n'était plus un enfant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire._

_-Tu ne tireras pas._

_ Bobby ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il savait au fond de lui que Sam avait raison, Sam en était sûr. Et puis Bobby les aimait trop. Cher vieux Bobby. Il le sauverait lui aussi, si on lui en laissait la chance. Il sauverait tout le monde. Il le pouvait. _

_-Ne m'y oblige pas!_

_ Il s'avança, sûr mais si épuisé… Il avait besoin de sang._

_-Tu le feras pas. Tu pourras pas._

_ Il laissa le canon reposer contre son ventre. S'il ne devait plus jamais boire, autant que ce canon fasse feu, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir le monde sombrer dans le chaos parce qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher._

_-On essaye de t'aider, Sam !_

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous qu'ils savaient mieux que lui ! Il savait ! Il savait ce qu'il était ! Pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de voir ! Il attrapa le canon et le força contre sa poitrine._

_-Alors tire !_

_ Il vit la défaite sur le visage de Bobby. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Il arracha sans peine l'arme des mains tremblantes et donna un coup sec au vieux chasseur. Il ne laisserait personne en travers de sa route. Il jeta le fusil et monta dans la voiture, se forçant à ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur. Tout irait bien maintenant._

Nour glissa la main le long de ses joues, étonnées d'y trouver des larmes. La connexion n'avait jamais été aussi forte, aussi vivace. Elle se força à se lever. Elle ne sentait plus Sam. La maison de Robert Singer était son seul lien avec le jeune homme.

Elle remit son casque, redressa sa moto et repartit.

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux, encore brumeux de sommeil. Il entendait quelqu'un crier son nom… Qu'est-ce que… Il se redressa d'un coup. Bobby. Ils étaient chez Bobby, pour désintoxiquer Sam. Et c'était Bobby qui criait.

-Dee… ? Marmonna Castiel, toujours endormi.

Dean rabattit la couverture sur le corps de l'ange déchu et l'apaisa d'une caresse, espérant qu'il resterait dans les bras de Morphée. S'il y avait un problème, mieux valait que Cas soit à l'étage en sûreté.

-Bobby, s'écria-t-il en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il fut d'autant plus inquiet lorsqu'il vit que le vieux chasseur se tenait la tête, un fusil à la main.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Sam, grimaça Bobby, et le cœur de Dean se mit à battre la chamade. Il s'est sauvé.

-Quoi ?!

Bobby secoua la tête avec impuissance.

-Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il allait me piquer une caisse. Il m'a foutu dans les pommes et il s'est tiré !

Les yeux de Dean fouillaient le couloir sans s'attarder sur rien, cherchant une explication rationnelle.

-Mais comment il est sorti ?

-Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir, grogna Bobby.

Les deux hommes prirent d'un même mouvement le chemin de la _Panic Room_. Dean pâlit en voyant la porte toujours fermée. Comme d'habitude, ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'ouvrir. Sam n'aurait jamais pu le faire seul depuis l'intérieur.

-Mais putain de bordel, comment il est sorti ?

-On l'a aidé, répliqua Bobby en désignant le sol.

Le piège au diable en métal avait été arraché du sol.

-On a bousillé tous les pièges au diable…

* * *

Si les pièges avaient sauté, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose… Qui a besoin de faire sauter les pièges au Diable ? Les gros vilains démons…

-Des démons… ?

Bobby lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Dean écarquilla les yeux.

-Ruby ?

-C'est ce que je pense.

Dean secoua la tête et observa autour de lui. Il finit par effleurer la porte, qu'il savait en plomb et salé.

-Comment elle a pu toucher la porte ?

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

-Tu la crois assez puissante ?

-Je pensais que non.

Il continua d'observer murs, porte et sol, cherchant des indices.

-Je sais pas, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne…

Il s'accroupit pour observer les marques nettes de brisures des pièges. Trop net. Et si Ruby était capable de ça, pourquoi Bobby ne l'avais pas vu lorsqu'il avait poursuivi Sam. Son instinct lui disait que l'explication était à chercher ailleurs, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, insista Bobby d'une voix sourde. Comment il est sorti, on s'en fout. C'est où il va qui compte !

Dean se redressa, se promettant de penser plus amplement au problème de l' « aide » de Sam plus tard. Pour l'instant…

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose, j'espère bien qu'il est avec Ruby en ce moment !

Bobby lui adressa un regard incompréhensif :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que buter cette salope vient de passer en pole position de mes priorités.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier, décidé à entamer ses recherches immédiatement.

-Attends, je croyais que t'étais en attente d'un ordre céleste des anges.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas, se contentant de lui faire un signe brusque de la main.

-Je le suis. Dans ma voiture et en chemin pour me faire cette pute.

-Une chose ! Coupa l'aîné d'une voix grave.

Dean s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard interrogateur et vaguement agacé :

-Quoi ?

-Sam veut pas être trouvé. Ca veut dire qu'il va être quasiment impossible à trouver.

_Impossible n'est pas deanien_, songea la plus jeune avec un sourire funeste.

-On verra bien.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et attrapa le pc de Sam au passage pour s'installer dans la cuisine. Bobby le suivit et referma la porte de la cave derrière eux. Dean savait qu'il avait plusieurs pistes à explorer, numéros d'assurances santés, numéros de cartes de crédit… Mais il y en avait un à lancer en priorité :

-Alors, c'est quoi le numéro de la plaque de la bagnole qu'il a pris ?

* * *

_A suivre mercredi prochain…_


	28. Chapter 28

**NdA** : Bon, bon, bon… Il est 23h 50, on est quand même mercredi. Je suis à l'autre bout de la planète, et le fait est qu'hier (donc ce matin/midi, en France) je me suis endormie avant d'avoir répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse pour toutes celles qui ont du se coucher tôt, j'essayerai de faire mieux la semaine prochaine !!! Merci à ma **bétarchangegardien**, toujours **Aly**, qui me supporte dans tous les sens du terme :p

**Merci à tous et à toutes de continuer ces tribulations avec moi**. (**Alyceis**, si j'ai pas mon analyse pour ce chapitre, je vais faire un caprice ^^, blague à part, bisous)

**Cass Shelly**, ben vi, tu verras au prochain chapitre, tiens ^^ Mais Dean n'a pas fini de souffrir… **Sara The Best**, je ne sais pas si le slash sera très présent ce chapitre, mais je le répète, ce n'est pas la finalité de la fic… Merci pour tes remarques et compliments, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite. **Liibra** (c'est bien ZachaRIAH) merci pour les encouragements. **Cybelle**, merci de continuer à me suivre ^^, **Narshouille** (vivi, je t'appelle Narshouille ^^) ben vi, tiens, Cas joue pas les mêmes rôles, mais bon, dans la série il embrasse pas Dean à pleine bouche non plus ^^. Et oui, le coup de la main, il est fragile notre Castiel, faut pas l'abîmer…Merci de m'être fidèle en tous cas ^^/ **ma lune**, merci pour la longue review. Et vi, Elemiah est un slasheur dans l'âme :p…Dean aura pas de raison de rire malheureusement…**Zaika**, merci. **Egwene Al'Vere**, merci, j'espère que tu verras celui-là, mets une alerte, éventuellement :p, **Mapi**, que dire, un grand merci ^^. Si tu veux plus de Cas, je veux bien le récupérer :p.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 28: Old wounds**_

_

* * *

_

Sam croisait et décroisait les mains, trépignant et en sueur. Mais où était Ruby bon sang ! Elle aurait dû être là il y avait deux heures ! Il avait besoin de sang !

Il était encore sous le choc de sa discussion avec Dean. Non, ça n'était pas Dean, ça n'était pas Dean, ça n'était pas Dean… mais ça avait été si réel… Si réel…

Tout ça serait bientôt terminé. Il ne boirait plus de sang. Il veillerait sur Dean et Adam. Et ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de rien. Lilith serait morte. Tout serait fini. Azazel aurait échoué.

Tout irait bien.

Si Ruby venait… et vite !

Il se leva, essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et commença à faire les cent pas. On frappa à la porte. Enfin. Ruby.

Elle entra avec une remarque amusée sur le fait qu'il ait réservé la chambre nuptiale (pour égarer Dean, essentiellement). Mais Sam n'était pas d'humeur !

Ruby le regarda et l'écouta s'énerver. Hm. Elle lui avait bien dit d'en parler calmement à Dean plutôt que de garder tout ça secret. Maintenant le primate avait réagi violemment. Ca l'arrangeait, en un sens, mais elle savait que Sam était malheureux et elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Pourquoi cet idiot de Dean n'acceptait pas Sam comme il était ? Puissant, unique, invincible… Elu. Mais enfin, peu importait. Les Anges rebelles – ça ne pouvait être qu'eux non ? – avaient bien fait leur travail. Bientôt, Lucifer serait à nouveau parmi eux, et les Winchester seraient en sûreté. Lucifer récompenserait Sam au-delà de ses espérances, elle en était certaine. Il en ferait son second, ou quelque chose du même genre. Et Ruby serait aux côtés de son amant. Des pouvoirs inimaginables et une richesse incommensurable attendaient Ruby, les Winchester et Castiel, et même Anna. Sa famille. A elle. Dieu était _has been_, mais Lucifer saurait être leur Dieu. Peut-être ne seraient-ils pas tous convaincus immédiatement, mais avec le temps, ils comprendraient. Ruby savait ce qu'elle faisait…

Elle soutint Sam, compatissant à son désaveu de Dean, son sentiment de trahison. Qu'importait… Bientôt, Sam et Dean seraient à nouveau réunis… Et leur violente dispute, un souvenir.

Lorsque Sam lui fit l'amour cette nuit-là, violent et désespéré, Ruby ne put que sourire et l'entourer de ses bras, songeant à la victoire prochaine.

* * *

Dean referma l'ordinateur de Sam avec un grognement de frustration. Rien de plus à faire pour l'instant. Rien ! Il n'y avait qu'à attendre les résultats de ses recherches, et prier que Sam fasse une erreur. Il se passa la main sur la figure. S'il rattrapait Sam à temps, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter la catastrophe… Tu parles. Il serra le poing. Ruby. Il la tuerait. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Une fois que Sam serait en sécurité, que les anges réclament tout ce qu'ils veulent. Dean s'exécuterait avec joie, même si ça signifiait probablement sa mort. Ainsi soit-il.

Sauf… Sauf qu'il laisserait Castiel en arrière. Mais Sam pourrait veiller sur lui. Il savait que l'ange déchu serait perdu à sa mort. Mais il était fort. Il survivrait, même si Dean n'était plus là. Castiel l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam prendre ce poids sur ses épaules. Castiel le comprendrait.

Pris du besoin subit d'être avec son compagnon, il se leva et monta l'escalier, laissant Bobby s'escrimer au téléphone contre l'un ou l'autre agent obtus d'une compagnie d'assurance.

Castiel avait continué à dormir, aussi paisiblement que possible pour quelqu'un régulièrement frappé de cauchemars.

-Dean, marmonna-t-il lorsque son amant se coucha près de lui.

Deux yeux bleus ensommeillés s'ouvrirent pour le regarder.

-Sam s'est échappé, Cas…

L'ange déchu fut immédiatement plus alerte.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Dean le calma en posant la main sur son bras.

-Je n'en sais rien… Quelqu'un l'a aidé à se sauver… Bobby pense que c'est Ruby.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu, coupa Castiel avec assurance, pas avec les pièges au Diable que j'avais tracé. Aucun démon, pas même Alistair, n'aurait pu passer au travers.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit, tête basse.

-Rochel aurait pu. Les traîtres parmi les anges peuvent passer outre la plupart des protections connues des humains. C'est de ma faute, Dean, j'aurais dû tracer des symboles enochiens.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Des sigles invisibles aux yeux des humains, mais qui empêchent les anges d'entrer dans un périmètre. Une forme très vile de souillure, créée exclusivement pour détourner le langage angélique contre ses utilisateurs.

Castiel saisit un calepin et un stylo sur la table de nuit et traça rapidement un dessin complexe qu'il montra ensuite à Dean.

-C'est un parmi d'autre. Il en faut beaucoup pour empêcher le passage d'un ange. Mais de toute façon, sans le pouvoir de transcrire au travers du Voile, pouvoir que partagent les anges et les démons mais pas les humains, c'est bien moins efficace. Cependant, ça aurait pu les ralentir. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute, Cas, puisque ça n'aurait fait que les ralentir… murmura Dean en regardant le symbole.

Ca avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, ces formes entrelacées.

-Mais j'aurais pu demander à Anna de les tracer.

-Tu as vu Anna ?

-Très brièvement, pendant que tu étais avec Elemiah. Elle est en fuite. J'étais inquiet pour toi, mais j'aurais du penser à Sam.

Castiel avait toujours la voix posée et calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient ses regrets. Dean secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il posa le calepin et embrassa l'épaule de Castiel, dans un geste d'affection étonnant de sa part.

-Anna aurait pu y penser aussi. De toutes façons, c'est trop tard maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le retrouver. Et cette fois-ci, je liquide la pute.

Ils se turent, chacun de son côté du lit, l'un contre l'autre, confortables, et pourtant l'anxiété pesait comme une chape de plomb sur le couple. La lumière naturelle augmentait petit-à-petit alors que le soleil se levait.

Dean finit par se redresser avec réticence et Castiel le suivit. Les deux hommes firent une toilette rapide et s'habillèrent en silence. L'ange déchu descendit pendant que Dean finissait de se laver les dents et trouva Bobby devant l'ordinateur. Celui-ci lui adressa un grognement en réponse à son salut, et Castiel alla préparer un sommaire petit-déjeuner. Il servit le sien à Bobby, laissa celui d'Adam au chaud et sortit de la maison avec cafés et Oreos pour rejoindre Dean, qui avait les mains plongées dans le moteur de l'Impala. Le chasseur lui sourit et fourra son chiffon dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de boire son café d'une traite. Les yeux de Castiel glissèrent de son amant au sol derrière lui, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la bouteille de whisky entamée, mais sans faire aucun commentaire. Cette histoire concernait Sam. Il était inutile de demander à Dean de se restreindre. Lorsque son frère était en jeu, l'aîné était toujours excessif. Dean posa la tasse sur le plateau et se lécha les lèvres en fixant Castiel, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Prenant une décision, il s'avança un peu et saisit le visage mal rasé de son amant pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. L'ange déchu, les mains prises par le plateau, ne put que se laisser faire, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres caressant leurs consœurs avec sensualité, et cette précipitation désespérée qui semblait inséparable de leurs échanges, avec le poids des événements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Un toussotement les fit se séparer brutalement. Dean se détourna pour fermer le capot de l'Impala et ainsi éviter le regard lourd de sens de Bobby. Il entendit tout de même le « Idjit » du vieux chasseur. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que Bobby pouvait penser de lui, de Castiel et de l'homosexualité en général. Il connaissait le milieu des chasseurs, un milieu macho, viril et homophobe, il en était lui-même un pur produit.

-La police a retrouvé ma bagnole abandonnée dans une ruelle de Jamestown, Dakota.

-Hn. Il a changé de voiture. D'autres bagnoles volées à Jamestown ?

Castiel s'écarta, douloureusement conscient de son inutilité, maintenant qu'il avait chu, dans ces situations. Il ne savait rien faire en rapport avec la pratique de la chasse du point de vue humain.

-Deux, une est une Honda Civic 1999, bleue. Tranquille et discrète, telle que Sam les aime.

_Trop simple_, songea Dean.

-Et l'autre ?

-Une Escalade de 2005 avec des jantes customisées. C'est une enseigne aux néons sur roues.

Dean hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-T'as raison, il prendrait jamais un tel truc. Ce qui veut dire que c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

-Tu crois ?

-Je connais ce gosse.

Il s'appuya sur le pare-choc et hocha à nouveau la tête en un mouvement sec de décision.

-Okay. Je vais suivre cette piste. Reste ici et fouille les bases de données des flics. Faut le trouver vite fait.

Bobby acquiesça pendant un moment, puis sembla se rendre compte qu'il était le point de mire de deux paires d'yeux. Visiblement, il dérangeait. Il se détourna avec un grognement et retourna vers la maison, laissant les deux… les deux… Oh , pas la peine de faire comme s'il ne les avait pas surpris en train d'échanger leurs salives ! Laissant le couple s'expliquer en privé.

Une fois le vieux chasseur hors de vue, Castiel fit à nouveau face à son compagnon.

-Dean…

-Non, Cas, j'y vais tout seul. Si je dois convaincre Sam de revenir, ça risque de pas être beau à voir. Je veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, verbalement ou autre. Et puis, qui sait comment cette pute va réagir. Je veux pas que tu sois en danger, ok ?

L'ange déchu n'insista pas. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean réagisse ainsi. Mais il n'aimait pas ça, et sentait sa douleur au ventre revenir, celle qui se déclarait chaque fois que Dean était en danger. Le chasseur lui adressa un signe de tête et Castiel se détourna, pour éviter à son amant de devoir lire la détresse qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Il savait qu'il était incapable de masquer convenablement ses émotions. Il croisa Bobby, qui revenait avec le sac de Dean et des papiers dans la main.

-Tiens, tes affaires, et les infos sur l'Escalade.

Dean saisit le tout, puis grimpa à l'avant.

-Bobby… Tu… Fais gaffe à Adam et Cas pour moi, okay ?

- Il arrivera rien à ton frangin et à ton ange déchu, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant dégage de là, Idjit !

* * *

Castiel récupéra le petit-déjeuner d'Adam et le déposa devant sa porte. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le garçon, mais il ne comptait pas sortir de sa propre chambre de la journée, sauf pour préparer les repas. Adam aurait son petit-déjeuner à portée de main. L'ange déchu avait besoin d'être seul. Enfin, seul avec son portable, au cas où Dean l'appellerait. Il supportait mal d'être loin de l'humain. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, pressant son visage sur l'oreiller de Dean, et se mit à prier.

* * *

Pamela écoutait un CD de blues, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de sa voiture. Sa voiture. Ca avait une note très ironique maintenant. Oh, Gaël était un bon chauffeur, discret lorsqu'il le fallait, bavard lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et elle aimait sincèrement le chasseur canadien. Mais ça n'était pas pareil que d'être au volant de son pick-up, en solo, la musique sortant des baffles pour elle seule. Elle avait dû renoncer à ça. Les flics n'accepterait pas le « _je suis medium , il n'y a aucun risque_ », s'ils arrêtaient une conductrice aveugle.

Elle savait déjà, pour Adam et le bijou. Lorsque Castiel lui avait parlé de sa solution miracle (_haha, private jock_, songea-t-elle, amère), elle avait d'abord fait comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle n'avait aucune raison de croire ce fils de pute. Puis, elle n'avait pas pu résister, elle avait interrogé à la fois internet et les esprits. Le premier lui avait appris, par un obscur site de théologie, que cet artefact existait effectivement, les seconds lui avaient fait part du miracle divin qui avait redonné vie à un jeune garçon. Qui était cet Adam ? Elle n'avait pu le découvrir. Mais elle savait que c'était trop tard pour elle, et que, oh surprise, l'enflure d'ange n'avait pas tenu sa parole.

-On sera chez Bobby dans pas longtemps, intervint la voix basse et douce de Gaël. J'ai hâte de voir la gueule de l'ange déchu. Putain, des anges ! J'aurais pas crû…

Pamela ne répondit rien. Gaël savait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il l'avait assez mal pris. Mais il ne pouvait retenir sa trépidation à l'idée d'être en présence d'un ange. Pamela comprenait. Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir attiré par le principe même.

A moins que l'un d'entre eux ne vous ait volé vos yeux à tout jamais…

* * *

Ruby sourit à Sam en se pressant un peu plus contre lui, le menton posé sur sa poitrine.

-Ton appétit a grandi, crut-elle le complimenter.

Elle fut obligée de se redresser lorsque Sam s'assit, la foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

La démone sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours si paranoïaque avec ses dons… Alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être du tout.

-Relax. C'est très positif. Ca veut dire que tu deviens plus fort. Suffisamment fort pour poutrer la pute. Et juste à temps, parce que les sceaux se brisent à grande vitesse.

-Combien il en reste ?

-Trois, deux…

-Quoi ! Mais, et les anges, ils sont où ?

Ruby haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. Les anges… Des idiots de l'an quarante à plumes, sans aucune envergure, qui n'empêcherait pas l'Apocalypse, malgré tous leurs efforts.

-Des conneries, comme d'hab. De toute façon, on dirait que ça va se jouer sur le dernier sceau. Et j'ai découvert un truc énorme.

Ca y était. Elle allait voir si ses talents d'actrices allaient à nouveau payer.

-Le sceau soixante-six, il peut pas être brisé par n'importe quel démon. Apparemment, seul le premier de Lucifer peut le faire.

-Le quoi ?

-La petite histoire qui circule sous le manteau chez les démons : Dieu préfère les humains aux anges. Lucifer devient jaloux. Puis il se fait créatif et tente une âme humaine pour la déformer et la travestir et en fait le tout premier démon. Une sorte de « va te faire mettre » à Dieu. C'est ce qui l'a déchu en premier lieu.

-C'était Lilith ?

Ruby haussa les épaules en un geste étudié. Elle menait Sam où elle voulait sans même un effort. S'en était presque décevant.

-Elle est bien plus vieille qu'elle en a l'air.

Sam se redressa, commençant à voir où elle voulait en venir. Alors, c'était possible. Vraiment possible. Il y était. A deux doigts de stopper l'Apocalypse. Enfin.

-Attends, donc, si Lilith est la seule à pouvoir briser le dernier sceau, si je la tue à temps…

-Lucifer reste en prison dans sa cage. Exactement.

-Super ! Tu sais où elle est ?

Ruby savait très bien où était Lilith, mais il restait une étape. Il fallait que les pouvoirs de Sam soient amenés à se développer au maximum. Un dernier gros repas. Un dernier boost psychologique.

-Cette pute se cache bien. Mais j'ai enfin une piste pour trouver quelqu'un qui nous aidera. Un membre de son entourage.

Elle sourit, malicieuse.

-On pourrait dire que c'est… hem… son cuistot privé.

Sam la regarda avec confusion. Encore si innocent.

-Un cuistot ? Sérieux ?

Ruby acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

* * *

Mumiah regardait Zachariah s'agiter avec un manque total d'intérêt. Il n'était pas son subalterne, Mumiah ne répondait qu'à Gabriel, et, à défaut, aux autres Archanges supérieurs, et les manières de l'autre ange lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

« Lui tapaient sur les nerfs » ?

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler, ou plutôt à penser, comme un humain. Comme si le reste ne suffisait pas.

Il déférait à Zachariah sur les plans à mettre en place pour la venue de l'Apocalypse, seulement parce que c'était ce que Michael lui avait ordonné. Mais même cela commençait à l'agacer. Zachariah était une autre forme de ce que Mumiah trouvait médiocre et dénaturé chez les anges. Il était arrogant, suave, et n'avait aucun sens de la droiture.

-Dean doit nous obéir et prendre son rôle de réceptacle, une fois ceci fait, nous pourront recourir au lavement planétaire et tout est bien qui finit bien. Tu dois veiller à ce qu'il s'exécute et qu'il ne stoppe pas l'Apocalypse. Que tu l'aies laissé partir à la poursuite de Sam est fâcheux, mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Sam est allé trop loin pour revenir en arrière. Mais dès que Dean revient, amène-le moi.

Et Zachariah disparut.

Mumiah pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa un instant son mépris s'exprimer sur les traits d'Adam avant de calmer à nouveau son expression. Zachariah ne méritait pas qu'on s'attardât sur son cas. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se pencha un peu à l'extérieur, observant la fin du jour. L'œuvre magnifique de son Père, dénaturée par les fabrications humaines, ces tas de carcasses métalliques laissées là pour pourrir, corrosives, agressant la terre, rongeant la vie. Mumiah s'écarta brusquement et revint dans la chambre. Tant de gaspillage. L'humanité, consommatrice frénétique, estomac sans fond dévorant tout sur son passage, ne laissant que des miettes… Les maîtres de la Terre, créée pour eux, détruite par eux. Comment son Père avait-il pu les tolérer ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était parti ? Tellement déçu par sa création qu'il ne supportait plus de la regarder ?

Mumiah ferma les yeux, sentant l'absence de son Créateur comme une douleur lancinante au creux de son moi angélique.

Michael savait, connaissait les intentions du Père. Tant qu'ils le suivraient, ils ne perdraient pas leur foi. Tant que Michael les guiderait, Dieu vivrait en eux.

* * *

-Une nurse démone -chef gourmet ? Sérieusement ?

Ruby haussa les épaules :

-Elle sera là. Service de nuit, demain. Mais en attendant, tu vas avoir besoin de plus que ce que je peux t'offrir maintenant.

Elle vit le regard de Sam se troubler. Oh non. Pas encore. Combien de fois allait-il falloir qu'ils aient cette discussion ? Le soupir de son amant acheva de l'exaspérer.

-Sam…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

-Allez, c'est bon.

-Oui, je sais, c'est bon. J'ai besoin de plus. La nurse. Mais c'est juste que… J'aimerais qu'il me fasse confiance…

Ah. Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean…. C'était toujours Dean. Ca serait toujours Dean. Leur relation n'était décidément pas très saine. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de compatir.

-Je suis désolée…

Elle lui prit les mains.

-J'espère que quand tout sera fini… On… On pourra arranger un peu les choses.

Sam ravala sa salive, mais refusa d'être trop émotif. Il lui fallait tenir. S'il parvenait à vaincre Lilith, à arrêter l'Apocalypse, il serait temps alors de penser à sa famille. Temps de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être et de créer de nouveaux liens. De repartir en chasse.

* * *

Castiel s'assit à la fenêtre, son portable dans une main, les papiers que Bobby lui avait donné dans l'autre. Il tapa le 1 sur son téléphone et attendit que Dean décrochât.

-Ouaip.

Il sourit en entendant la voix basse et rocailleuse qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

-Dean ? C'est Castiel…

-Hey, Cas ? Quoi de neuf ?

-La police a retrouvé la trace de l'Escalade.

Il coinça le téléphone avec son épaule afin de pouvoir changer de feuille.

-Elle a été abandonnée à l'extérieur d'une ville qui s'appelle Elk River.

Dean essaya de se souvenir du dernier panneau. Hm. Ouais. Deux heures environ.

-Il y a autre chose, Dean. Bobby a fait des recherches sur la météo de l'endroit. Il y a une autre ville à proximité… Coldspring. On y détecte de nombreux signes d'activité démoniaque.

-Ca vaut le coup d'aller voir.

Un silence suivit, Castiel se contentant d'écouter le son de son souffle, et Dean conduisant sa voiture à une main.

-Ca va, Cas ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Dean, murmura Castiel. Sois prudent avec Sam.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Je dois arriver à le ramener Cas… Mais…

-Tu es en colère, termina l'ange déchu avec un soupir. Ne te laisse pas dépasser. C'est important que tu ramènes Sam à la raison.

Un nouveau silence. Castiel regardait par la fenêtre, ne sachant quoi dire, mais ne voulant pas rompre le contact. Finalement, Dean reprit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Cas. Tout ira bien. Je te rappelle.

Et il raccrocha après le faible « d'accord » de son amant.

Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, il vit les phares d'une voiture déboulant devant la maison. Il se pencha un peu en avant, essayant de mieux distinguer les passagers. Le deux portes du SUV s'ouvrirent en même temps, puis un homme et une femme en sortirent. Castiel ne reconnut aucun des deux, surtout dans la pénombre, mais visiblement ça ne fut pas le cas de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur attrapa le bras de l'homme en une pression fraternelle, avant de serrer la femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci passa ensuite son bras sous le sien et se laissa guider sur la terrasse en pleine lumière. Elle était mince et musclée, habillée avec un ensemble de cuir, pantalon, tee-shirt moulant et Castiel réalisa qu'elle portait une paire de lunette noire. L'homme semblait avoir l'âge de Dean, grand et musclé, et adoptait le même style que les Winchester, jean et tee-shirt, chemise et blouson. Il avait un visage anguleux mais très beau, barré d'une cicatrice qui le déchirait du front au menton, et des cheveux blonds en brosse. La porte s'ouvrit, et la voix de Bobby offrant des bières troubla le silence morbide du salon plongé dans l'ombre. La lumière s'alluma sous une pression du doigt de l'homme blond.

-Ah, Castiel, grommela Bobby, lui jetant un coup d'œil dans son passage vers la cuisine. Voici Gaël Sullivan et Pamela Barnes. Tu te souviens de Pamela, hm ?

L'ange déchu posa les yeux sur la femme alors que celle-ci quittait ses lunettes. Deux yeux blancs lui faisaient maintenant face, inexpressifs, accusation muette.

-Castiel, murmura-t-elle d'une voix acide.

L'ange déchu inclina la tête, avant de se rappeler que ça ne servait à rien et acquiesça d'une voix calme. Le sourire qui étira les traits de la jeune femme était amer mais elle remit ses lunettes et attrapa la bière que Bobby lui tendait sans ajouter un mot. L'homme en revanche détaillait Castiel avec une minutie presque inquiétante.

-Alors, tu… tu es un ange ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Plus maintenant, non. Je suis aussi humain que vous.

-Ca, ça reste à prouver, coupa sèchement Pamela.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et posa les pieds sur la table. Gaël s'assit près d'elle, sur l'un des accoudoirs, mais toujours sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

-Je vais chercher Adam, grommela Bobby en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Mumiah avait vu et senti la medium arriver. Ca n'était pas bon du tout. Elle sentirait son aura. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point cette femme était puissante. Si elle l'était suffisamment, elle ferait tout échouer. On frappa à sa porte. Bobby.

-Adam ? J'ai des amis en bas, t'es sûr que tu veux pas sortir de ton trou gamin ?

Mumiah ferma les yeux et se concentra pour rendre sa voix aussi lourde de fatigue que possible.

-Non, Bobby, je suis épuisé. Je les verrai demain.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel il s'inquiéta d'avoir été trop… trop… inhumain. Mais finalement, après un vague « comme tu veux » grommelé, Bobby s'en alla.

* * *

L'ange déchu était très mal-à-l'aise. Pamela semblait, même s'il savait que ça n'était qu'une fausse impression, contempler le mur en face d'elle, l'ignorant complètement et Bobby était plongé dans ses recherches. Cependant, Gaël le fixait sans retenu, d'un regard qui gênait l'ange déchu.

-Pamela, commença-t-il doucement, sans savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

-Use pas ta salive, angelot. Je sais que tu peux rien pour moi. Je suis pas venue pour ça. Quoi qu'un esprit mal intentionné pourrait y voir une volonté de ta part de me torturer.

-Je vous assure que ça n'a jamais été mon intention de vous faire du mal.

A nouveau, ce sourire triste et agressif tout à la fois.

-Je sais, finit-elle par reconnaître, mais ça change rien pour moi.

Il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Il n'était pas coupable, mais il était responsable, et le résultat était le même pour elle. Pamela but une autre gorgée et allait visiblement rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit de moto les fit se redresser dans un même mouvement. Gaël et Bobby se saisirent dans un même mouvement de deux fusils, alors que Pamela se levait précipitamment.

Castiel attrapa l'un des couteaux de combat qui traînaient sur la table de travail de Bobby. Les deux chasseurs entourèrent la porte: Gaël chargea son fusil à pompe d'un coup sec et fit un mouvement de tête à l'attention de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ouvrit la porte, le fusil toujours à la main, alors que son cadet restait dans l'ombre.

* * *

_A suivre dans un semaine ^^_


	29. Chapter 29

**NdA : **Aucune nouvelle de ma beta (je suis triiiiiste) donc toutes les erreurs de ce chapitre sont les miennes (vous allez enfin comprendre ce qu'**Aliyela **doit endurer, niark niark) Mais bon, je me doute que tu dois être overbookée ma belle, pas de soucis.

**Le prochain chap** devrait arriver mercredi (mais si c'est jeudi ou vendredi pas taper, sinon j'arrête la fic ^^). Par ailleurs, je vais faire une **podfic** de cette fanfic (si je trouve comment uploader le fichier MP3, si certain(e)s sont intéressé(e)s, faites le moi savoir)

Alors, **reviews des reviews** :

**Clem's**, oui bon ça va pas la peine de prendre cet air malin -_- (t'en fais pas l'auteure est juste vexée que ses cliffhanger soient si prévisibles ça lui passera) **Liibra**, j'espère que cette fois tu auras tes dix heures de sommeil *regard sévère* ma **lunenette belle **(et sportive, excusez du peu ), pas de mimimamour dans ce chap désolée. Mais Dean et Cas sont là, ils sont juste pas là ensemble -_-. Merci pour les beaux compliments. Et Sam et Ruby ne sont pas hieurk, c'est pas un mot ça. On dit « dégoutants » quand on est bien élevée ^^. **Sara the best**, ben, nan, le point d'orgue de cette fiction c'est le réveil de Lucy, mais le slash est partie de la fic. Pas dans ce chapitre par contre, du moins pas de manière graphique, Cas et Dean ont autre chose à faire. Oui, j'ai vu le 5.16 et oui, c'est mon favori de la saison 5, simplement, c'est pas vraiment une review de cette fic ça. Si tu veux discuter de ce genre de chose, je te conseille le **forum du Monde du Slash **(.). **Narchouillette** (et oui, j'en rajoute jusqu'à ce que tu hurles au massacre de pseudo) tu es injuste avec Sammy, il faut le comprendre le pauvre, c'est pas facile comme situation… Et Dean a essentiellement laissé Cas « à la maison » comme tu dis pour le protéger. Et vous ne serez pas débarrassé d'Adam, ne rêvez pas. Mumiah en a pas fini avec les Winchester. Je suis d'accord, Pam est géniale, et je l'adore encore plus après le 5.16. Gaël a un rôle assez mineur dans mon esprit, donc pas de panique. **Lily-la-belette**, merci. **Cybelia**, voilà la suite et merci de tes encouragements. **Cass Shelly**, patience over ^^… for now. **Alyceis**, tu prends du retard mon grand (pas la peine de me faire une analyse hypra détaillée si ça te fais trop, même si j'adore ça, concentre toi sur ce qui t'intéresse hein ^^) *c'est à l'auteure de patienter et elle trépigne*. **Egwene Al' Vere**, merci et voilà la suite. Et enfin ma **Mapi**, ne me fais pas une crise d'apoplexie avec toute cette inquiétude hein, le Mds a besoin de toi ! Toujours pas assez de Cas à mon avis (mais tu as de la chance, il me masse pas les pieds à moi, il a plutôt tendance à me les casser, lorsque je manque d'inspiration), et je sais pas vraiment si ce chap sera fait pour te rassurer.

_

* * *

_

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 29: **__**Generations**_

_

* * *

_

Bobby avança sur le perron et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui venait de descendre de sa moto. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais sa musculature développée et sa manière de se tenir lui conférait une certain présence. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, courts, un peau mate, un blouson noir, un foulard rouge, un vieux tee-shirt vert, un jean sombre, des bottes de biker et un couteau à la ceinture. Bobby savait reconnaitre un chasseur, ou dans ce cas, une chasseresse, lorsqu'il en voyait une. Mais chasseur ou pas, ce corps pouvait abriter un démon.

-C'est une propriété privée ici, ma fille, va voir ailleurs.

Elle ne réagit pas à la provocation, et il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Elle se contenta de poser son casque sur le guidon et de lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon, mais heureusement humains. L'un dans l'autre, elle était assez jolie.

-Robert Singer ?

Elle avait un aussi étrange accent. Il entendit Gaël sortir derrière lui.

-Qui le demande ? S'enquit le blond.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas et inclina la tête dans un salut.

-Je suis Nour Ibn Khalil.

-Christo, marmonna Bobby.

Cela fit plisser les yeux de Nour.

-Je ne suis pas un démon.

-Elle dit la vérité.

Bobby tourna la tête pour regarder Castiel. L'ange déchu était sorti silencieusement de la maison pour se placer à coté de Gaël.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver quelqu'un. C'est important.

Bobby hésita une seconde, puis baissa son arme. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il refuserait l'asile à l'une des leurs. Gaël suivit son exemple et retourna à l'intérieur suivit de Castiel. Bobby fit signe à la jeune arabe de le suivre.

-C'est pas un très bon moment, ma belle. Mais enfin. Tu peux m'appeler Bobby, lui c'est Gaël, et voici Castiel et Pamela.

-Castiel, répéta la jeune femme, apparemment étonnée.

C'est vrai que le nom n'était pas habituel. Mais il y avait plus que ça dans sa voix, et Bobby avait appris à se méfier.

-Alors, tu dis que t'as besoin d'aide pour trouver quelqu'un. T'es pas d'ici, hein ?

-Je ne suis pas des Etats Unis, clarifia-t-elle en refusant d'un geste la bière qu'il lui offrait.

Damn. L'eau bénite…

-Je suis née en Palestine. Je viens de Jérusalem.

-Ca fait un long trajet pour rechercher quelqu'un, commenta Gaël en s'appuyant contre la table de travail, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Nour le fixa un instant. Elle n'était pas vraiment habitué à devoir prendre des gants. Là d'où elle venait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer aux autres chasseurs qui elle était, et ses contactes avec les civils restaient limités. Dans certains cas, la violence humaine masquait très bien celle des créatures surnaturelles. Dans les autres, elle se débrouillait. Elle avait voyagé dans de nombreux pays arabes, et partout où elle allait, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ici, tout était différent.

-Je… ne choisis pas où je me rends. Cela dépend vraiment de ma tâche. Mais l'Apocalypse ne concerne pas que les Etats-Unis, quoique vous en soyez inexplicablement le foyer central.

Son ton était un peu trop ironique, elle s'en rendit compte. Mais aucune des personnes présentes ne sembla s'en formaliser. Etre chasseur signifiait souvent être apatride, ou plutôt, ne pas avoir une grande conscience de la valeur symbolique de la frontière chez les humains, les chasseurs se concentrant essentiellement sur celle, beaucoup plus dangereuse, séparant le normal du surnaturel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patriotes parmi eux. Mais elle vit celui appelé Castiel – était-il possible qu'il soit un ange ? – froncer les sourcils à la mention de l'Apocalypse et du Moyen-Orient.

-Et qui tu cherches ? Demanda Bobby en prenant une lampée de bière.

Elle décida d'être franche. Après tout, des semi-vérités ne gagneraient pas leur confiance.

-Samuel Winchester.

-Pourquoi ? Coupa sèchement le vieux chasseur, en la fixant encore plus attentivement.

Nour retira son blouson pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. On en arrivait à la partie difficile. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle. Comment pourrait-il comprendre… ?

-J'ai… une connexion avec lui. Les personnes avec qui j'ai ce lien ont besoin de mon aide.

-Tu es une psychique ? Intervint la femme, Pamela, pour la première fois.

Nour secoua la tête en dénégation. Pamela fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette jeune femme, avec son empreinte psychique, de différent. Elle était plus forte que celle des autres humains. Son don pour percevoir les aura s'était affiné depuis sa cécité. Et cette Nour était spéciale.

Son empreinte ressemblait à celle de Castiel. Curieux.

-Alors quoi ? Grogna Bobby, visiblement soupçonneux.

Nour soupira et haussa les épaules.

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Les gens comme moi, nous… sommes réceptifs à certains esprits. Nous partageons leurs expériences. Nous vivons leurs souffrances. Nous devons les aider. Je suis un chasseur, ne vous trompez pas, mais j'ai aussi un devoir particulier. Un devoir envers ceux que les démons envahissent, touchent, torturent et tuent.

-Sois plus claire, gamine.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à Castiel.

-Avant de vous dire quoique ce soit de plus précis, je dois savoir. C'est un ange ?

Un silence stupéfié suivit cette question. Gaël échangea un regard avec Bobby, alors que celui-ci se plaçait un peu plus devant Castiel, comme pour le protéger.

-Non, réplica Castiel, mais j'ai été un ange.

-Cas, avertit Bobby.

-Je suis humain à présent, continua-t-il sans prendre compte de l'interruption. Je suis un ange déchu.

Nour le fixa un moment puis acquiesça pour elle-même. Elle devait prendre le risque. Elle dénoua son foulard et l'enleva d'un coup sec, dévoilant son amulette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gaël, en se péchant avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

Il ne lisait pas l'Arabe. Un peu de Sanskrit oui, du Thaï, à la limite, mais pas d'Arabe. Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. L'ange déchu s'approcha et lut le texte à voix haute. Pour trois personnes sur cinq, il aurait bien pu dire la météo ou annoncer la fin des temps, ça aurait été pareil. Mais ça devait être important, car les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent et il pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Questionna finalement Bobby.

-Grossièrement traduit dans votre langue, ça signifie « Appartenance à la descendance de Gabriel »… « Enfant de Gabriel » en quelque sorte.

Pamela s'avança et se plaça à coté de l'ange déchu.

-Enfant de Gabriel ? Comme, l'Archange Gabriel ?

Ce fut Nour qui hocha la tête.

-C'est lui qui a crée notre ordre. L'Archange Gabriel a eu une part fondamentale dans la création de l'Islam.

-De l'Islam ? Questionna Gaël avec incrédulité.

Il se rétracta en voyant trois visages réprobateurs se tourner vers lui. Visiblement, il avait fait montre d'une inculture que ne lui pardonnaient pas ses compagnons. Castiel, lui, continuait à fixer le pendentif.

-C'est après la création de l'Islam que le Paradis a perdu la trace de Gabriel. Il nous a quitté pour ne plus revenir. Il utilise ses immenses pouvoirs pour se dissimuler aux yeux du Ciel. Les Archanges supérieurs doivent savoir où il se trouve et pourquoi, mais nous n'en avons jamais rien su.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Nour.

-Mais je n'ai connaissance d'aucun Ordre appelé les Enfants de Gabriel.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rangea son amulette sous son tee-shirt.

-C'est normal. Nous avons pris soin de cacher notre existence. C'est Gabriel qui nous a enseigné comment faire. Nous sommes tous les descendants de ses enfants, nombreux parmi les chasseurs qui appartiennent à l'Islam sont des descendants de Gabriel.

-Voilà pourquoi votre présence est différente, murmura Pamela. Vous êtes des sortes de super Nephilim.

-Disons, temporisa Nour avec un demi-sourire, que le sang et l'essence d'un Archange sont très puissants, et que, contrairement à ceux des premiers Nephilim, ils ont eut beaucoup moins le temps de se diluer. Mais il n'y a que chez certains d'entre nous que le pouvoir des Enfants se manifeste.

Elle rattacha son foulard et s'éloigna un peu de la pression du groupe pour s'appuyer contre une fenêtre.

-Le mythe fondateur des Enfants de Gabriel veut que *l'Archange Gabriel ait donné naissance à des jumelles, Iman et Assia, et des jumeaux, Islem et Faruk . Il a endormi leurs pouvoirs, leur a appris à se cacher aux yeux des autres, et leur a confié un secret. Lorsque le monde aurait besoin d'eux, ils le sauraient. C'est tout, ni plus, ni moins. Depuis, certain d'entre nous ont cette… ce pouvoir en quelques sortes. Ce n'est pas quelques choses que nous contrôlons. Parfois, des esprits en proies à des souffrances ou des peurs incontrôlables appellent les nôtres. C'est comme si… comme si nous entendions leurs prières de désespoirs, ou de colère. Les connexions sont plus ou moins fortes. Elles sont très fortes lorsque l'esprit qui nous appelle est sur le point d'être ou est déjà possédé. Et je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi forte que celle que j'ai eu avec Sam.

-Donc, intervint Pamela à mi-voix, que se passe-t-il lorsque ça arrive ?

Nour posa ses yeux sombres sur la medium.

-Nous voyons par leurs yeux, ressentons leurs émotions, expérimentons leurs pensées et leurs sensations comme si c'étaient les nôtres.

-En quoi cela les aide ? Ca parait cruel comme capacité…

La jeune Arabe haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre, confessa-t-elle après un instant. Je suis née comme ça.

Pamela s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Et ça peut arriver n'importe quand ?

Nour acquiesça.

-Avec le temps, j'ai appris à garder un certain contrôle sur mon corps à moi lorsque cela se produit, pour ne jamais me retrouver prise au dépourvu. Mais même comme cela, mes actions sont limitées. Cependant, une fois la connexion établie, j'ai un minimum de contrôle. Je peux dans la plupart des cas me connecter et me déconnecter à loisir, avec beaucoup de concentration.

-Comme une borne internet ? Questionna Gaël, avec encore plus d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Il passa de visage en visage, cherchant des réponses.

-C'est possible ça ?

Castiel approuva de la tête, les yeux perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Comme le dit Pamela, son aura le confirme. Gabriel est le messager du Seigneur, et à ce titre, ses actions nous sont parfois obscures. Mais elles sont toujours motivées par la volonté de protéger et de servir l'Humanité. Et son… pouvoir, si l'on peut dire, n'est pas inaccessible à des Nephilim si proches de leur ancêtre. Au contraire. Les pouvoirs des Nephilim sont bien plus terribles que cela. Gabriel a dû en brider une grande partie pour éviter d'être remarqué.

Bobby but une lampé de sa bière et fit un geste de la main.

-Revenons à nos moutons ! Sam ? Tu as une connexion avec Sam ?

Nour s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés.

-J'avais une connexion avec Sam. J'ai vu son calvaire dans la pièce que vous appelez la Panic Room, ainsi que son évasion. Mais je l'ai perdu à nouveau. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce lien, tellement il était puissant. Et je sais que je dois aider Sam. Mais sans le lien… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Gaël, incrédule et dépassé, se tenait en retrait, pendant que Pamela et Bobby réfléchissaient à ce nouveau développement, et que Castiel était perdu dans ses souvenirs de Gabriel, à la recherche d'une explication derrière son comportement. Nour, quant à elle, prit enfin le temps d'étudier ses compagnons. Le vieux chasseur inspirait le respect. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait de l'expérience, qu'il avait beaucoup vu et en connaissait encore davantage. Pamela… Elle n'était pas une chasseresse. Une maîtresse de l'esprit sans doute. Elle ne savait pas avec quelles bases spirituelles et quels rituels travaillaient les medium aux Etats-Unis, mais elle connaissait des gens comme Pamela chez elle. Gaël… Un homme un peu impétueux, probablement peu cultivé au-delà de ce dont il avait besoin, mais un homme bien. Elle n'était pas si différente de lui, si ça n'était qu'elle avait la foi, et elle soupçonnait que ce n'était pas le cas de cet homme. Castiel… était un mystère. Descendante d'un Archange, elle n'avait jamais douté de sa foi, ou de l'existences des anges. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en rencontrait un. On lui avait appris à les éviter, si jamais ils devaient revenir sur Terre. Mais Castiel était un ange déchu. C'était différent et…

Avec un râle de douleur, elle tomba en avant, la tête en feu, les tempes battantes.

La connexion était revenue.

* * *

Dean se glissa dans le couloir à pas feutrés. Dénicher Sam n'avait pas été facile, surtout que cette andouille avait choisi la suite nuptiale, ce qui lui donnait la nausée. Il n'imaginait que trop ce que son frère et sa pute démoniaque avaient trafiqué là-dedans. Il serra les dents et se dissimula, attendant qu'il y ait un peu de mouvement. Cela ne tarda pas. Son géant de grand-frère sortit de la pièce, veste enfilée.

Parfait.

Il sentit la rage monter en lui, et se laissa envahir. Cette pute allait déguster. Toutes ces années qu'il avait passé en Enfer, pour protéger Sam, pour sauver Sam… Elle avait tout fichu en l'air ! Elle les avait trompé ! Elle se jouait de Sam sans difficulté. Plus maintenant. D'ici quelques instants, finie la salope ! Il pourrait ramener Sam à la raison. Son frère pouvait être tête de mule, mais leurs liens étaient trop fort pour se briser sous les assauts de cette pétasse. Il refusait de croire que Sam le trahirait volontairement. Si elle n'était plus là, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il entra sans un bruit, le couteau de Ruby dans la main. Le couteau de Ruby…pour tuer Ruby. Alistair aurait adoré…

Elle lui faisait dos, empaquetant ses affaires. Il sourit, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et se jeta en avant. Elle se retourna dans un excellent réflexe, mis son bras en défense, et ne reçut qu'une égratignure. Il força son avantage, donnant un nouveau coup sous un autre angle. Mais elle arrêta son bras, le couteau à quelques centimètres de son visage, avec un cri de surprise. Il utilisa tout son poids pour la pousser contre une des cloisons, pressant de toutes ses forces pour passer ses défenses. Changeant de stratégie en une milliseconde, il libéra violement son bras, attrapant ses poignets avec son autre main, et porta ce qui aurait dû être un très satisfaisant coup final….

Seulement une autre main saisit son poignet et s'en servit pour le repousser violement sur le lit.

-Non, cria Sam.

Il était descendu pour aller à la voiture de Ruby, lorsque l'éclat brillant de la lune sur un pare-choc noir avait attiré son attention. Dès qu'il avait vu l'Impala, il avait compris, et était remonté chercher Ruby. Pas une seconde trop tôt. Dean, impossible, insupportable, arrogant Dean, avait choisi de faire sa propre justice, manquant de détruire leur seule chance de stopper l'Apocalypse. Si Sam n'était pas intervenu…

-Laisse-la ! Et calme toi ok ?

Dean se redressa, fixant cet étranger qui habitait le corps de son frère. Sam se tenait entre lui et Ruby. Et voilà. Ca y était. Le mauvais pressentiment de Cas.

-Ca devait être une sacrée fête que vous vous étiez mitonnés, hum ? Vu le mal que tu t'es donné pour m'empêcher d'y assister !

La respiration de Sam ne trompait pas. Il était au plus haut de son trip. Cette pétasse l'avait gavé !

-Bien essayé, mais je suis là.

Sam soupira en regardant le visage provocateur de son frère. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dean fasse le difficile ? Mais au moins, il venait de boire du sang, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il pouvait essayer de convaincre son frère…

-Dean, c'est bien que tu sois là. Ecoute, on va en parler, ok ?

Dean fixait Ruby, que Sam ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne manqua pas l'expression exaspérée et un rien méprisante qui traversa ses traits. Comment avait -il pu ne pas remarquer ça… Depuis le début, elle les trahissait. Et il s'était laissé avoir, tout comme Sam…

-Quand elle sera morte, on parlera autant que tu veux !

Pourquoi son frère était-il aussi stupide ? Songea Sam avec irritation.

-Ruby, va-t-en.

Dean s'avança. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

-Elle n'ira nulle part !

Mais Sam l'empêcha de s'avancer, et il ne put que contempler, impuissant, le départ de la pute démoniaque. Sam le regardait avec… presque de la pitié. Cela blessa Dean. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser déborder. Il fallait qu'il ramenât Sam. Il le fallait.

-Cette fille c'est du poison, Sam !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, réplica Sam, tentant visiblement de le calmer.

Ca ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage.

-Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! S'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

Le visage de son cadet restait de marbre. Il refusait de comprendre, ça n'était pas possible autrement ! Foutu junkie !

-Elle t'abandonne pendant des semaines, en te laissant crever de besoin pour une autre dose !

Mais pourquoi Dean faisait-il l'idiot comme ça ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit à ce point stupide pour ne pas voir l'importance de ce que Sam accomplissait ?

-Elle était partie chercher Lilith, répliqua-t-il tout aussi violent.

Dean ouvrit la bouche avec incrédulité devant l'étendu de l'illusion que Sam s'était créé…

-C'est ce qu'elle te raconte. Elle t'a comme elle veut, elle te manipule !

Mais il pouvait voir le dénie sur le visage de son frère. Il ne le reconnaitrait pas. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait tort.

-Tu as tout faux, Dean !

Il eut un geste d'impuissance. Que pouvait-il faire pour que Sam ouvre enfin les yeux ?

-Sammy, tu te mens à toi-même.

Comment ? Comment atteindre Sam ? Tout d'un coup, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il souhaita que Castiel soit là. Que quelqu'un de plus rationnel puisse mettre des mots sur ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à son frère. Il tenta une autre approche, jouant sur leur amour, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de convaincre Sam de ne pas partir pour Standford…

-Je veux juste que tu ailles bien ! Tu ferais la même chose pour moi ! Tu sais que tu ferais la même chose !

Sam soupira. Il fallait qu'il tente une autre tactique, puisque visiblement Dean ne voulait rien comprendre !

-Ecoute-moi cinq minutes.

Il jeta le couteau sur le lit, avant d'appuyer ses dires d'un geste des deux mains.

-Juste écoute-moi. On a un indice sur un démon qui est proche de Lilith. Viens avec nous, Dean. On réglera tout ça ensemble.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir toucher son aîné.

-Ca a l'air super…

Mais il dût vite déchanter.

-… Tant que c'est toi et moi. La pute démoniaque est pas dans le contrat ! Tu lui dis bye bye, et on peut y aller maintenant !

Il vit Sam levait les yeux au ciel. Il croyait être raisonnable, Dean le lisait dans son langage corporel. Il pensait qu'il savait mieux que tout le monde. Et quoique dise Dean, ça n'y changerait rien. Sam était accro. C'était trop tard…

-Je peux pas, confia le cadet, Dean, j'ai besoin d'elle pour m'aider à tuer Lilith.

De voir ce visage si franc et honnête, de savoir qu'il était complètement perdu dans un monde imaginaire où il se croyait le plus fort, de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire… C'était insupportable. Dean se détourna, se passant la main sur la bouche, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que Castiel soit là.

-Je sais que t'arrive pas à comprendre tout ça ! Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu verras !

Il secouait la tête, incapable de lui faire face. Sam regardait son frère, essayant de ne pas être trop brusque. Dean était si aisément blessé dans sa fierté. Mais il devait coprendre que Sam devait accomplir cette tâche…

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire Dean.

Cela perça le brouillard qui entourait l'aîné. Sam. Sam était arrogant. Ca n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais avant, cette arrogance était une façon de cacher son manque de confiance en lui, sa peur d'être différent. Maintenant, c'était juste ça. De l'arrogance pure. Et ça n'était pas Sammy.

-Non, c'est pas à toi qu'il revient de le faire.

Sam secoua la tête à cela. Dean, Dean, Dean… Comment son frère pouvait être aussi naïf. C'était certainement l'influence de son nouvel objet de passion…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Les Anges pensent que c'est ton rôle.

Il y avait tellement de moquerie dans ce ton, que cela stoppa Dean un moment. Sam avait déjà mis en doute ses capacités, lorsqu'il souffrait de la mort de leur père, lorsqu'il avait décidé de tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il était condamné à l'Enfer… Mais dans toutes ces occasions, les doutes de Sam étaient nés de l'inquiétude que son cadet éprouvait pour lui. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était cet étranger avec la voix de Sam, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. De ce qu'il était. De ce que Castiel disait qu'il était. Castiel avait plus de foi en lui que Sam. Ca faisait mal.

-Tu penses pas que j'en suis capable ? Questionna-t-il néanmoins.

Dean ne reconnaitrait jamais qu'il était devenu faible depuis l'Enfer. Sam n'y pouvait rien. Il songea un instant à ne pas dire ce qu'il allait dire, mais il fallait bien remettre du plomb dans la tête de son frère.

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas assez fort.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends…

-Je suis réaliste, c'est tout, coupa Sam. Je fais ce qui doit être fait.

Comment Sam avait-il pu en arriver à être dans un délire pareil ?

-Ah ouais ? Et bien je vais te dire, tu vas rien faire du tout et…

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Il se rattrapa avant d'avoir pu être trop brusque.

-Ecoute, toute ma vie, tu as pris le volant, t'as toujours tout décidé ! Et je t'ai fait confiance, parce que t'es mon frère. Aujourd'hui, je te demande de me faire confiance, juste cette fois !

Il observa attentivement le visage de Dean, cherchant un écho. Mais il ne vit qu'un tranquille désespoir. Et cet horrible regard, plein de pitié et de tristesse. Pourquoi Dean ne voyait-il pas ?

-Non. Tu n'es pas toi-même, Sam ! Tu sais pas ce que tu fais !

Mais quand est-ce que Dean arrêterait de le traiter comme un enfant ?

-Si, évidemment que je le sais !

Dean se força à ne pas détourner les yeux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu perdre Sam de cette façon…

-Alors c'est pire !

-Pourquoi ? Ecoute…

-Parce qu'alors le problème vient pas de ce que tu fais, mais de ce que tu es !

Là. C'était dit. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Ca veut dire…

_ Castiel… J'ai besoin de toi !_

Sam se tendit. D'un coup, les images revenaient… Ce Dean-là ressemblait à celui de la _Panic Room_. Pas si irréelles que ça, finalement, ces hallucinations…

-Quoi ?

Il vit les yeux de son frère se durcirent alors même qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes. Il savait ce que son aîné allait dire.

-Non…

Une humidité traîtresse envahissait les yeux de Dean. Il ne pouvait les détacher de son frère. Si familier et pourtant si étranger… Il regarda son frère plisser les yeux.

-Vas-y, dis-le !

Il mettait Dean au défi… Alors qu'il devait faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas fuir ce regard si lourd, pour ne pas esquiver cette vérité. Ce que Dean pensait vraiment de lui.

-Ca veut dire que tu es un monstre.

La phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet, comme une lame tranchant le silence… Comme le coup que Sam porta à son frère avec toute la violence possible. Dean s'écrasa au sol. Il se releva un peu trop lentement. La blessure était plus morale que physique. Il fit à nouveau face à Sam, hésitant un court moment sur la conduite à tenir. Mais voir Sam ainsi, des rides de concentration autour du nez, les yeux presque noirs tant ils étaient plissés, respirant comme un animal sur le point de bondir…Il ressemblait à…

Il chargea et décocha une droite à son frère, faisant violement tourner sa tête sur son cou.

* * *

Dean n'avait qu'une conscience très vague du combat. Tout ses mouvements étaient instinctifs, et il ne retenait rien, mais dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de ne pas être sur le même plan. Ni la douleur, ni la violence ne semblaient parvenir à expulser la noire réalisation qui l'envahissait tout entier. Ca y était. C'était la fin de son frère. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Rien de ce qui se passait ne semblait pouvoir chasser le froid et le vide qui l'envahissaient chaque seconde encore davantage.

Sam, de son coté, était déchaîné. Sa colère contre Dean, contre son orgueil, contre son ton de sain depuis que les Anges l'avaient soi-disant élu, contre Castiel et ce qu'il avait fait de Dean, et de la confiance que son frère avait en lui. Contre la faiblesse de son aîné, et son incapacité à reconnaitre que lui, Sam, pouvait pour une fois être capable de réussir là où le grand Dean Winchester avait échoué ! Il attrapa son frère et le propulsa au travers de la cloison, le regardant s'écraser sur la table basse puis au sol avec une satisfaction sauvage.

Dean ne se releva pas. Mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser la rage qui le dévorait. Il se jeta sur son frère.

Dean sentit les mains de Sam se refermer sur son cou, et alors que son corps se débattait frénétiquement pour préserver sa vie, son esprit était, lui, étrangement détaché de la situation. Il avait si froid.

_Cas…_

Il ne pouvait éviter le regard fou de Sam, empli de haine. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment son petit frère, l'enfant qu'il avait embrassé, câliné, réconforté, l'enfant pour lequel il vivait exclusivement depuis ses quatre ans… comment était-il devenu cet adulte plein de ressentiment, ce monstre assoiffé de sang… Dean… Dean avait échoué. Son père l'avait prévenu… Il aurait dû… Sammy…

Les contours de sa vision devenait de plus en plus flou, au fer et à mesure que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. Il sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il haletait sous la formidable pression des battoirs de son frère. Il était déjà mort une fois… Mais pas de la main de Sammy…

Sam regardait son œuvre avec plaisir. _Plus rien à dire Dean ? On fait moins le malin, hein ? _Dean ne pouvait plus rien dire, ne pouvait plus cracher son venin médiocre ! Dean ne pouvait plus… Dean. C'était Dean. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il relâcha le cou de son frère brusquement. Puis il se releva, avalant son souffle en une respiration saccadée, les yeux fixé sur le corps suffocant de son frère.

-Tu me connais pas, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Tu m'as jamais compris. Et t'en sera jamais capable.

Les mots ouvraient des plaies plus profondes que tous les coups que Sam aurait pu lui infliger. Il ne parvenait presque plus à respirer, et pas parce que se gorge le torturait, mais parce qu'elle se fermait tout à fait. Il se sentait vide. Il trouva la force de poser les yeux sur Sam, pour le voir s'éloigner vers la porte, sans un regard…

-Si tu franchis cette porte, t'avise pas de revenir !

Le regard de Sam était blasé. Il semblait dire « comme tu veux ». Et c'était le pire.

L'indifférence.

Sam ouvrit la porte et sortit. _C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Dean. On aurait pu agir ensemble, si t'avais laissé ta foutue fierté au placard, si t'avais accepté pour une fois que je puisse être celui qui sait…_ Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait triste et désorienté. Mais il était surtout furieux. Fou de rage. Dean avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il verrait bien, lorsque Sam vaincrait Lilith. Il finirait par s'excuser. Et Sam pardonnerait, mais pas tout de suite.

De toutes façons, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Il avait une tâche à accomplir.

Dean entendit la porte se refermer, le bruit résonnant de sens derrière ses paupières closes.

_ Je l'ai perdu._

Et c'était pire que lorsque Sam était mort. Parce que Sam, à l'époque, était encore Sam. Son Sammy. Où était ce Sam à présent ? Avait-il été absorbé totalement par le sang de démon, et la créature qui s'en nourrissait, qui grandissait avec lui ? Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses muscles étaient sans force. Sam. Sam… Il se laissa glisser au sol, au milieu des bouts de verre et de bois, éclatés, comme lui… Masse informe et tranchante, abandonnée là… Son souffle était si court… Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, la main pressée contre son torse, enflammé et douloureux.

_ Cas…_

* * *

-Sam est parti, murmura Nour en ouvrant les yeux.

Bobby lui jeta un regard par le retro viseur, avant d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Castiel, assis à coté de lui, et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

-Dean va bien, rassura la jeune Arabe. Ils se sont battus, mais il est sauf.

Ils étaient en route vers Coldsprings. La connexion avait envahi Nour au moment où Sam s'était nourri une dernière fois plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle pouvait encore goûter le sang dans sa bouche. Mais elle avait à nouveau perdu Sam. L'esprit du jeune Winchester esprit était-il trop fort ? Ou y avait-il autre chose…

Castiel priait à voix basse. Elle reconnaissait les mots. Latin. Elle sourit et entonna sa propre prière.

* * *

Gaël s'était endormi sur la canapé, étendu de tout son long, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Pamela pouvait entendre son souffle régulier, et même se l'imaginer sur l'écran noir de son esprit. Elle l'avait vu dormir ainsi si souvent. Elle se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit l'escalier dont elle grimpa les marches à pas mesurés. Elle voulait rencontrer ce mystérieux Adam. Le frère de Sam et Dean, si on en croyait Bobby. Elle chercha une présence dans les étages, afin de déterminer la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Cette aura… Pourquoi brillait-elle ainsi ? Elle suivit ses sens jusqu'à l'une des chambres. La lumière dans son esprit s'accroissait, si éclatante, somme regarder le soleil, comme… comme lorsqu'elle avait contemplé Castiel sous sa vraie forme. Elle posa la main sur son couteau en fronçant les sourcils et tapa à la porte.

Un léger bruit de pas, puis le bruit d'un loquet et la porte s'ouvrit. Son esprit fut envahi de blanc, aussi violent que celui qui lui avait volé les yeux, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sa douleur. Mais tout devint noir avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Mumiah retira ses doigts du front de la medium et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu glisser au sol. Il la souleva sans le moindre effort et la porta jusque dans la chambre de Castiel, la déposant sur le lit. Il lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit.

Il sourit. Ca ne serait plus long à présent.

* * *

_A suivre ^^ je sais, vous me haïssez… et moi je vous z'aiiiime _


	30. Chapter 30

**NdA : **Je vous livre la suite, mais je suis en pleine période de taf, je ne peux plus écrire, et ne pourrai plus avant fin juin-début juillet. Donc, sachez que cette fic est en hiatus jusque là. Merci à mon **Aly** pour sa béta et son courage de tout lire, j'ai hâte de te voir à la conv' ! On va tout déchirer =) Ayant repris et rajouté des passages après sa béta, s'il reste des fautes, c'est qu'elle n'a pas lu les passages concernés (donc c'est tout ma faute rien qu'à moi)

Et juste parce qu'il fallait le dire après le 5.22 = CAS YOU ROCK !

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, sérieusement, je ne l'aime pas du tout. C'est ce qui explique le temps que j'ai mis à le poster. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez plus que mois )

**Pour la prière citée dans ce chapitre** : L'équivalent (mais pas la traduction exacte) est en français : Des profondeurs, je crie vers Toi, Seigneur ; Seigneur, Écoute mon appel ! Que ton oreille se fasse attentive au cri de ma prière. Si tu retiens les fautes, Seigneur, qui donc subsistera ? Mais près de Toi, se trouve le pardon : Je te crains et j'espère. Mon âme attend le Seigneur, je suis sûr de sa parole ; Mon âme attend plus sûrement le Seigneur qu'un veilleur n'attend l'aurore.

**Alors, reviews, reviews… Ma Lune chérie **(encore félicitation, tu sais pourquoi x) ) je suis désolée pour le retard, tiens, c'est cadeau x) **Sara**, je ne te repproche pas de vouloir parler de l'épisode, mais les fofo sont plus agréables et appropriés pour ça. Et juste, je ne te hais pas, je sais pas ce qui t'as mis ça dans la tête. Merci pour la review. **Cyb**, si tu aimes Nour, tu devrais aimé le petit passage que je lui ai réservé ^^/ **Cass Shelly**, le phrasé était très bien choisi, merci pour les compliments. **Clem's,** merci beaucoup. Et non, Lucy va bel et bien sortir de sa cage, puisque je vais écrire une séquelle « saison 5 » de cette fic…**Narcheska**, long time no see ma belle…oui, je poste juste quand tu es pas là, c'est mon coté sadique qui s'exprime x). T'as vu, pas touché à ton pseudo ! J'ai été mignonne. Et non, je préviens pas quand ça va trahir, sinon, ça serait plus de la trahison xp Et puis arrêtez avec Mumiah, il fait juste son travail roh. **Mapi** ma mapi, t'as de la chance d'avoir Cas à porté de main. Pas de câlin dans ce chapitre… quoique x). **Alyceis, **mon revieweur favori's back **:3 **Ces reviews sont effectivement ma seule rémunération, mais quelle rémunération ! Ce chapitre également risque de te paraitre incomplet, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras néanmoins. Oui, j'ai aussi noté un certain parallélisme entre Sam et Lucy (confirmé de façon pas très subtile dans le dernier épisode). J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette scène alors je suis ravie qu'elle ait résonné juste. En revanche, après avoir vu le dernier ep, je trouve que Michael et Dean n'ont pas grand-chose en commun, ils sont vraiment très différent dans leur approche du devoir et de la famille (le « I'm a good son » est un peu ridicule, tant dans la bouche de l'un que de l'autre, ça fait pas très naturel) Dean ayant évolué sur ce point depuis le début de la série, contrairement à l'Archange. Mais je veux faire de Michael un perso différent de celui de la série. Enfin, on verra ça plus tard dans la seconde fic. Pour Anna et Cas, wait and see ^.^ J'aodre Bobby aussi, c'est un de mes perso favoris à écrire. Et oui, Cas n'est pas très « badass » comme dans la série, et cela m'agace. J'essaye de changer ça. Et non, j'avoue ne jamais avoir même pensé à Gaël et Adam ensemble… J'ai d'autres projets pour Adam. Gael, ma foi, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse . Tu as tout à fait raison en revanche en parlant du trio de tête féminin. C'est plus que prévu, et elles vont avoir un rôle fondamental dans la fic. Et j'espère continuer à insuffler humour et cynisme x) And like I say, read and love ) .**Ilai**, contente que tu ais été aussi enthousiaste… voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente… **History**, Cas n'est pas un GPS, c'est un chien renifleur très sophistiqué, c'est tout ^.^ Est-ce que Dean est le réceptacle de Michael, oui, mais est-ce que Michael va le prendre maintenant que j'ai décidé qu'Adam était le réceptacle de Mumiah ? Vous verrez bien…Quand à voir Uriel, c'est fait, et il est mort…**fantasy115**, merci de ta review, la foi est simple tu sais, c'est la religion qui est complexe et attardée. Je suis contente que mes perso t'aient plu, et que les descriptions te permettent de te plonger encore davantage dans la série. Par contre, je comprends que tu sautes quand tu trouves que ça colle trop, mais sache que je ne fais pas coller à la série pour le fun. Quand je reprends des scènes c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'y ajouter des choses pour la logique de la fic, sinon, je ne m'ennuierais pas avec un travail aussi fastidieux. Quand à aller jusqu'à la sixième saison, aucune idée. Ca dépendra de la sixième saison. La cinquième oui. **Yuri**, merci pour ton mail, et j'espère que tu continueras à vouloir lire mes chapitres ^.^ et non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Bon courage pour tes partiels.

_**

* * *

My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 30: Treasons **__**and Faith

* * *

**_

L'hôtel était remarquablement commun. Des fenêtres rectangulaires, des rideaux blancs, des murs crèmes et une enseigne au néon bleue brillant dans la nuit orageuse. Rien de spécial. Et pourtant, Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur. Il stoppa la voiture sur le parking et coupa le contact, écoutant la porte droite s'ouvrir et se fermer alors que Castiel descendait rapidement. Il adressa un regard à Nour par le biais du rétroviseur, et les deux chasseurs suivirent le mouvement.

Castiel était en train de se faire refouler par la jeune fille blonde tenant l'accueil lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel. Celle-ci, pincée, expliquait que « préserver la vie privée de leurs invités étaient le plus important souci de l'hôtel et… ». Bobby n'écouta pas la suite, posa un billet de 100 dollars sur le comptoir et lui adressa un regard appuyé. La fille plissa ses lèvres rouges de maquillage et marmonna un « suite nuptiale, 508 » en lui désignant l'ascenseur, son autre main saisissant avidement le billet. Le vieux chasseur fit un mouvement de tête à Castiel et les deux hommes montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Nour posa les mains sur le comptoir :

-Le grand homme et la brunette ? Vous savez où ils sont partis ?

La fille regarda Nour comme si elle était la plus hideuse créature au monde, mais répondit :

-Je les ai entendu parler d'un hôpital, c'est tout.

L'arabe plissa les yeux. Elle prit un malin plaisir à prendre une position plus confortable, les coudes sur le comptoir comme si elle était au bar, signifiant avec un sourire à l'hôtesse qu'elle allait rester là jusqu'au retour de ses amis, au grand dam de la blonde.

* * *

Rochel s'assit sur le banc de l'église, les mains fourrées dans son imperméable. Il fixa les yeux de son réceptacle sur la statue du Christ en croix. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Dieu les avait-il abandonnés ? Tout ce temps, à essayer de comprendre… Dès que Lucifer serait de retour, tout irait bien. Plus de question, plus de torture mentale à se demander pourquoi. Mais Rochel était épuisé. Il n'avait presque plus la force de continuer. Coupé des siens, en fuite perpétuelle, les autres rebelles morts de la main d'Ananchel, et les démons, Lilith, qui ignorait ses appels. Elle avait disparu de ses radars et aucun de ses lieutenants ne parlait à Rochel. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les terreurs angéliques avec eux pour les faire parler au risque que les anges le repèrent tout de suite.

Il savait qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un au Grand Conseil du Paradis qui soutenait la cause de Lucifer, parce que cet ange avait confié l'épée maudite à Uriel. Mais Uriel ne lui avait jamais dit de qui il s'agissait… Ensuite Uriel était mort, et qui qu'ait pu être son allié mystérieux, il ne s'était pas présenté à Rochel.

Il était seul. Si seul. Le vide qui grandissait en lui le terrifiait. Lorsqu'il avait choisi de se rebeller, il avait senti un élan, une force indicible le poussant en avant. Uriel et les autres bâtissaient quelque chose sur les ruines laissées par Dieu, et lui, Rochel, pouvait y participer. Il reverrait Lucifel, après tout ce temps, serait à nouveau en sa présence, il lui avait tant manqué. Lucifel mettrait fin au règne de terreur des démons et aux malheurs causés par les humains. Il restaurerait la grâce des anges.

Mais avec la mort d'Uriel et de ses frères et sœurs rebelles… Et l'inquiétude qu'il sentait monter en lui quant au réel engagement des démons et de Lilith…

Il fixa à nouveau le visage serein du martyr christique. Etait-ce possible qu'il se soit trompé ? Etait-ce possible que Dieu ne se moquât pas autant d'eux qu'il le laissait croire ? Etait-ce possible que Lucifel…

Rochel s'apprêtait à prier, et s'en empêcha juste à temps. Il n'avait plus ce réflexe depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Prier voulait dire avertir les anges… Prier voulait dire qu'il était désorienté. Et être rebelle et désorienté c'était être condamné à mort, à une mort lente et douloureuse avec l'Enfer à la clé.

-Tout va bien, mon fils ?

Rochel leva les yeux de ses mains jointes pour les poser sur le vieux prêtre qui gardait les lieux. Il ne l'avait pas entendu ou senti approcher, c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Surtout qu'il n'était en aucune manière le « fils » de cet homme. Il lui était supérieur par tous les aspects.

-Vous croyez vraiment en Dieu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Le prêtre le regarda pendant un long moment sans répondre, puis il s'assit à côté de lui :

-Les choix que j'ai fait dans la vie ont toujours été dictés par ma foi, mon jeune ami. Notre Seigneur m'accompagne où que j'aille.

-Et si je vous disais que Dieu se fiche complètement de ce qui peut vous arriver ?

Le prêtre sourit et posa une main sur son genou.

-La foi ne se mesure pas à ce que Dieu peut faire pour nous, mais au bien que nous pouvons faire en Son nom. C'est ce qu'il a donné aux Hommes.

Rochel ne comprit jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à agir, mais la mention du don de la Terre aux Hommes fit naître en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Une immense rage.

Un horrible craquement résonna dans l'église, et l'instant d'après, le corps du vieil homme glissait au sol, sa tête pendant de ne plus être tenue par la colonne vertébrale, du sang s'écoulant à gros bouillons du torse percé.

Rochel fixait les mains ensanglantées de son réceptacle avec incompréhension. Il n'éprouvait rien pour les humains, aucune pitié, aucun amour, mais aucune haine non plus. Il venait de massacrer, sans raison, une vie. Il avait fait bien pire avec Alastair pour briser le sceau de la Peste, ou avec Uriel, lors de conversions échouées. Mais jamais sans raison. Jamais sans comprendre. Jamais sans maîtriser.

Cet homme… Il n'aurait jamais dû le tuer… Et tous les autres qu'il avait massacré… Toutes les vies qu'il avait prises…

Il réalisa d'un coup l'étendue de son orgueil et de sa faute. Cette seule mort venait de briser quelque chose en lui…La culpabilité si soudaine, si neuve, qu'elle tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

_ Non… Père… _

Et il sut ce qu'il éprouvait. Du remord.

Les yeux de son réceptacle s'élargirent et il suffoqua. Une immense douleur le saisit. Le saisit lui, non le corps qu'il possédait. Ses ailes jaillirent de son dos dans un bruit de tempête. Il hurla sous le choc, sa vraie voix brisant les vitraux, faisant s'effondrer les deux statues de Saint Pierre et Saint Paul. Il tomba à genou. En lui, il entendit le cri de son réceptacle… Friedrich Johannes Weller.

L'ombre de ses ailes se dessinait derrière lui, et les « plumes » s'en détachaient, une à une. Rochel s'effondra au sol, griffant la pierre, laissant une empreinte sanglante, avant de s'effondrer tout à fait. Il gémit, ses ailes brûlant d'un feu invisible. Il se tordit, tenta de se relever… Et il manqua perdre connaissance, sa vision s'étrécissant.

Une petite tennis de femme enfant et un bas de pantalon apparurent devant ses yeux. Il releva un peu la tête, cherchant le visage accompagnant le corps. Il vit les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, le corps mince, l'imperméable olivâtre et la chemise blanche.

-An…Ananchel…

Sa voix… Il…

-Tu sais ce qui vient de t'arriver Rochel, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tenait l'épée de Lucifer et le regardait, sans émotion. Elle suivit son regard et leva l'épée.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de ça pour te tuer, Rochel. Tu es en train de déchoir. Tu vas devenir humain… ou une bâtardise de démon comme Azazel. Cela dépend de toi.

Elle rangea l'épée dans son imperméable et lui tendit la main.

-Mais tu n'auras aucun de ces choix si tu restes là. Ils t'ont trouvé, au moment où tu as laissé sortir ton âme. Ils vont venir, et tuer l'abomination en laquelle tu te transformes avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse.

Elle ouvrit la main.

-Ou tu peux venir avec moi.

Rochel hésita un bref instant, puis se força à faire un effort au milieu de la douleur et de la terreur et leva la main, sa main à présent, pour saisir celle d'Anna. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, ils disparurent.

Un instant plus tard, trois hommes en costard noir apparurent et regardèrent autour d'eux, impassibles, avant de disparaître à leur tour.

* * *

Dean regardait le plafond, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Sam était définitivement perdu… La douleur physique n'était rien à côté de cette sordide réalisation. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond… Sans Sam… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Comment… S'il ne pouvait plus récupérer Sam…. C'était trop énorme… Il ne pouvait pas… ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce poids. Le verre s'enfonçait dans son dos, et pourtant il ne ressentait rien. Rien si ce n'était ce vide, glacial…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva la tête, un élan d'espoir dans le cœur, souhaitant de toutes ses forces voir Sam passer le chambranle. Les mots d'excuse se bousculaient déjà sur sa langue. Mais ce fut l'autre être le plus important de sa vie qui entra, ses yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude.

-Cas… Murmura-t-il, avec un mélange de soulagement et de déception.

L'ange déchu afficha une expression d'horreur devant la scène, avant de se précipiter auprès de son amant.

-Dean !

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le souleva pour appuyer son dos contre lui. Il passa fiévreusement sa main sur le visage et le torse du chasseur. Dean avait reçu de nombreux coups, mais il paraissait entier.

Toutefois, son regard… Il était perdu, désespéré, les émeraudes de ses prunelles éteintes et sans vie. Un simple regard à la pièce suffisait à comprendre qu'une rixe violente avait eu lieu. Castiel serra les lèvres et leva les yeux sur le lit laissé défait par les amants à présent partis. Une immense colère s'empara de lui, et il serra Dean plus fort. Il en voulait à Sam avec une hargne nouvelle pour lui. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Dean ? Après tout ce que son frère avait sacrifié pour lui ! Après tout ce que Dean continuait de faire pour le sauver. Une âme aussi belle que celle de son amour, piétiné par l'arrogance ! Si Castiel avait été encore un ange, il se serait envolé pour le retrouver et l'aurait puni _manu militari _pour avoir fait aussi peu de cas de son frère !

-Ca va, Cas, marmonna Dean en se redressant, se libérant de ses bras.

Il grogna de douleur, ses muscles protestant lourdement et le verre s'incrustant plus profondément dans ses chairs, traversant ses vêtements… Il avait mal partout, mais ça n'était rien à côté de la plaie qui s'ouvrait en lui, un peu plus profonde à chaque seconde écoulée, lui rappelant que Sam ne reviendrait pas.

Bobby entra à son tour, et Dean eut l'intuition qu'il leur avait laissé un peu d'intimité avant de suivre Castiel. Le vieux chasseur savait être délicat. Mais c'était absurde. Tout semblait absurde, maintenant que Sam l'avait abandonné pour suivre sa pute. Tout semblait risible. Même sa passion pour Castiel. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et grimaça.

-Une idée d'où ton idiot de frère a mis les bouts ?

Dean secoua la tête, la main pressée sur le trench-coat de Castiel. Etonnant comme tout lui paraissait lointain. Et pourtant, la vérité, l'odieuse vérité le mordait. La phrase qu'il marmonna sembla littéralement arrachée à sa gorge.

-Il est parti avec Ruby.

Puis, plus bas, dans un souffle douloureux :

-Il a choisi Ruby.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le sol et se leva, avec une grimace de douleur. Castiel suivit le mouvement, les mains légèrement en avant, comme effrayé à l'idée que Dean puisse s'effondrer. Dean eut un sourire amer. Castiel…

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Bobby après un moment de silence pesant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, grommela Dean en haussant les épaules. On rentre.

Et, écartant les bras de Castiel d'un geste brusque, il quitta la pièce. L'ange déchu et le vieux chasseur s'entre-regardèrent un moment, impuissants, avant de le suivre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire. Mais les deux hommes étaient inquiets, non seulement de ce qu'allait faire Sam, mais surtout pour Dean. L'ange déchu se trouvait à nouveau perdu, ne sachant que faire pour atteindre son amant. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sam, la sensibilité de Dean était exacerbée et en conséquence, il se fermait comme une huître. Si Castiel ne s'était pas trompé d'expression. A moins que ça ne soit « comme une moule ». Il secoua la tête, chassant les crustacés de son esprit, tourmenté à la seule pensée de la souffrance que devait éprouver Dean

Castiel et Bobby arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Dean et Nour face à face, se regardant dans le blanc de l'œil. Si la jeune Arabe avait l'avantage de savoir qui était Dean, le chasseur, en revanche, la regardait avec méfiance.

-Comment ça, t'es avec nous ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-C'est une Nephilim, intervint Castiel en s'avançant.

-Quoi ?

Dean regardait Castiel avec incrédulité à présent. Bobby prit un court moment pour apprécier le regard désorienté et effrayé de la blonde derrière son comptoir face à ce qu'elle devait considérer comme étant une bande de dingues, avant de s'approcher à son tour et d'offrir une explication passablement plus claire que celle de Castiel :

-C'est une chasseresse qui a été dopée à l'Archange. On t'expliquera, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Il ne rajouta pas qu'il la gardait tout de même à l'œil, c'était plus qu'évident. Dean plissa un peu les yeux en fixant la brunette, puis haussa les épaules et la dépassa sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle, Castiel et Bobby le suivaient. Il sortit du motel et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'Impala. Bobby et Castiel échangèrent un regard, puis, d'un accord tacite, l'ange déchu suivit son amant et le vieux chasseur remonta dans son pick-up. Nour, sur le point de monter sur le siège conducteur, laissa son regard suivre l'ange déchu. Elle l'observa parler un instant à voix basse à Dean, avant de monter à côté de lui dans la magnifique « American Classic ». Elle hésita un moment à demander à Bobby si ce qu'elle avait perçu entre les deux hommes étaient exact, mais se ravisa. Ca n'était pas ses affaires. Et puis, l'homosexualité… Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même et croisa les jambes. Bobby enclencha la radio et Nour, épuisée, s'autorisa à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dans l'Impala, l'ambiance était bien plus lourde. Dean fixait la route et Castiel se figurait dans le rôle d'un assiégeant devant les murs d'une citadelle. Il avait assisté, silencieux et invisible, à de nombreux sièges, et il savait combien était difficile la prise d'une forteresse. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-il finalement, Nour a assisté à la scène et nous l'a rapportée.

Dean accéléra un peu, dépassant ce que Castiel savait être la vitesse maximum de sécurité.

-C'est une médium ?

-Non, une Nephilim. Elle est l'une des descendantes de l'Archange Gabriel.

Dean eut un étrange sifflement, que Castiel comprit être une moquerie d'admiration.

-Rien que ça ?

-C'est déjà beaucoup, rétorqua Castiel sans réellement saisir le sarcasme. Elle est beaucoup plus proche des anges en terme de générations que les descendant des premiers Nephilim, comme toi et Sam. Et elle est la descendante du Messager de Dieu, qui a été perdu pour nous. C'est ce qui explique ses capacités particulières. Elle est capable de se lier à certains esprits…

-Je veux même pas savoir, trancha Dean dans un grognement.

-Même si je te disais qu'elle est liée à l'esprit de Sam ?

Il parvint à remarquer la tension qui s'installa dans le corps de Dean à ces mots. Il commençait à être capable de discerner ces mouvements et paroles, qui, étant involontaires, étaient les meilleurs indicateurs des sentiments présents d'une personne humaine.

-Et quoi ? Elle voit ce que voit Sam c'est ça ?

L'ange déchu acquiesça.

-Pas de manière continuelle, cependant, juste par moment. Elle ne contrôle pas réellement ces « connexions » (il hésita sur le mot, ne sachant pas s'il était approprié).

-Flippant, commenta le chasseur en prenant un virage un peu trop brusquement.

L'ange déchu s'accrocha à son siège par reflexe.

-De toute façon, finit par grogner Dean entre ses dents, couvrant à peine le crissement des roues, Sam a fait son choix ! Il y a rien à ajouter ! C'est son problème maintenant !

Castiel savait que le chasseur ne le pensait pas, mais se retint de le dire. Il commençait à comprendre que les faits bruts étaient parfois douloureux pour les Humains. Et qu'ils soient vrais ne changeait rien au fait que personne ne voulait les entendre. Dire à Dean qu'il ne le croyait pas était inutile. Le chasseur ne voudrait rien écouter. Mais il ne pouvait vivre sans Sam, c'était une évidence…

L'ange déchu baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes. Cependant, il releva presque immédiatement la tête en sentant la voiture changer de trajectoire, pour s'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Le pick-up de Bobby les dépassa au ralenti, mais Dean leva le pouce et l'autre véhicule reprit son allure normale et disparu dans la nuit.

Dean donna un violent coup de poing dans le volant, avec une sorte de soupir-grognement qui semblait littéralement avoir été arraché à sa gorge.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Tous les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres semblaient insipides, et sa colère contre Sam était trop violente, brûlant de plus en plus vivement à chaque seconde passée auprès de son amant. Avec une certaine hésitation, il leva la main et toucha du bout des doigts la longue coupure sur la joue de son compagnon. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le guérir d'une simple caresse, comme autrefois… Même s'il savait que la plaie était bien plus mental que physique. Il ne comprenait pas que Sam ait pu se laisser ainsi griser par le pouvoir… Samuel Winchester était dangereux. C'est ce que lui avait répété ses aînés lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à guider sa garnison sur Terre. Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sam, le Sammy de Dean, cela lui avait paru difficile à croire. Il y avait encore une innocence d'enfant en Sam… Mais il y avait aussi des ténèbres si profondes au fond de son âme…

Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque la main de Dean attrapa la sienne et la pressa contre ses lèvres en un geste devenu familier. Il sentit le baiser du chasseur contre sa paume, le léger tremblement qui agitait la main qui retenait la sienne. Puis Dean tendit le bras et l'attira à lui, le pressant contre sa poitrine. L'habitacle de la voiture rendait la position inconfortable, mais l'odeur réconfortant du cuir et de Dean, le bruit du moteur de l'Impala, tout cela confortait Castiel, et il pressa son front contre l'épaule de son amant.

-Cas, murmurait Dean, tellement bas qu'il devinait les sons, plus qu'il ne les entendait, Cas…

Puis la main de Dean releva son visage et une bouche exigeante, possessive et désespérée s'empara de la sienne. Il sentit les dents du chasseur s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre, alors que sa langue plongeait dans sa bouche avec exigence. Le baiser était presque violent dans son intensité et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à la nouvelle agressivité de Dean.

Il faisait mal à Castiel. Ce baiser ne pouvait pas ne pas le blesser. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sam était parti. Sam… Castiel ne partirait pas ! Il sentit la main de Castiel s'échapper se poser sur sa joue et éloigner son visage de celui de l'ange déchu. Castiel le contemplait de ses yeux bleus trop grave, comme si, même humain, il cherchait toujours à percer les secrets de son âme. Ses lèvres charnues étaient rougies et gonflées par le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, et il sentit une vague de chaleur lui traverser le bas-ventre. Il avait envie d'attirer Castiel au dehors, de le jeter sur le sièges arrière de l'Impala, de lui attacher les mains avec la corde qu'il gardait sous le siège et de… de… de se frotter contre lui, de lui écarter les jambes, de le baiser, d'imprimer sur sa peau « tu es à moi » et « ne ma quitte jamais » de la plus primale des façons.

Mais il s'avait qu'il ne faisait que projeter sa frustration sur Castiel, sa rancœur, et son sentiment d'impuissance et de haine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, pour dire à Cas de laisser ça derrière eux…

-Il a choisi Ruby, Cas…

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le regard de l'ange déchu ne vacilla pas. Il resta silencieux un long moment, puis, comme sous le coup d'une impulsion, déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta, son visage n'avait rien perdu de sa gravité.

-Sam doit être ramené à la raison, Dean, murmura-t-il fermement.

-J'ai déjà donné, grogna le chasseur, sur la défensive, s'écartant. Il a fait son choix, bon vent !

Castiel ne le laissa pas faire. Il accrocha son regard et répliqua calmement :

-Tu ne le penses pas vraiment.

Dean détestait quand il faisait ça. Cette certitude tranquille. Indéfectible.

-Ah ouais !

L'ange déchu hocha la tête.

-Je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais Sam seul face à son destin.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à envoyer Castiel balader, mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas se fermer à son ange, mais après ce qui venait de se passer il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se dégagea et haussa les épaules, démarra la voiture et conduisit dans un silence glacial. Castiel n'insista pas se rétractant sur son siège, mais sans le quitter des yeux. Le reste du trajet se déroula trop lentement ou trop vite, couvert par les basses de Metallica.

* * *

Sam s'appuya sur la voiture. Il s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route, devant une vieille maison en ruine qui avait servi de planque à Ruby apparemment. Elle devait récupérer quelques artefacts ou ingrédients, il ne savait pas trop. Il nageait dans une juste colère et un creuset de ressentiment et de rage envers Dean depuis leur confrontation de la veille. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Dean…

Dean ne voyait pas l'ensemble du tableau mais… mais il avait raison, au moins en partie. Pour que Dean l'appelât ''monstre'', pour que son frère dévoué, son sang, l'autre partie de son âme le traitât de monstre… Il était un monstre, une créature bâtarde et maléfique. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice, même si ça signifiait que Dean devrait le tuer… Il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aurait offert un avenir à Dean et Castiel, et Adam et Bobby. A Ellen et Jo. A Sarah et tous ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger tout au long de sa vie. Il aurait protégé sa famille, et pris sa revanche sur tous ceux qui l'avaient créé, qui avaient tué sa mère, détruit sa vie. Il transcenderait le destin prévu pour lui, et userait de ce mal, de cette abomination en lui pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

-Sam !

Il se tourna vers Ruby, réalisant qu'elle l'appelait depuis un moment. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va ?

-Ouais, allons-y.

La démone le regardait comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se rétractât. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention.

-Ecoute, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, je suis pas vraiment le genre épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer, mais n'empêche… Dean aurait pas dû dire ça !

Elle vit le sourire amer se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sam et poussa mentalement un soupir. Oh non, pas encore le numéro du grand torturé ! Ils y étaient presque, si proches. Pas question que Sam abandonne maintenant. Bientôt, ils seraient en sécurité. Tous.

-Si. Il avait raison de le dire. Et je ne l'en blâme pas, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours Dean Dean Dean… Dean, cet abruti trop bon pour son bien ! Ruby se prépara mentalement à un nouveau combat de volonté. Enfin, c'était pas comme si Sam allait pouvoir retourner vers Dean après ce qui s'était passé, du moins pas avant la libération du Porteur de Lumière.

-Mais de toute façon, quand tout sera fini, vous tomberez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme d'hab.

Ca, elle en était persuadée. Des fois, elle en était presque venue à se demander s'ils couchaient pas ensembles tant ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié.

-Tu parles comme s'il y allait avoir un après pour moi.

_ Allons bon, v'là autre chose ! Sam la drama Queen qu'est de retour !_ Ruby se mâchonna l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui enfiler un coup de poing sur le crâne. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas facile, mais il était temps que Sam prenne conscience de ses formidables capacités. Personne ne pourrait lui résister, et une fois Lucifer hors de sa cage, le nom de Samuel Winchester serait connu et craint dans le monde entier, par toutes les créatures existantes. Ils vivraient tous bien mieux et au-delà de tout ce que Sam pouvait imaginer. Il le comprendrait vite, même si pour l'instant l'avenir lui paraissait sombre. L'avenir était radieux, et Ruby enrageait de ne pouvoir le lui dire. Patience. Il lui fallait être patiente, juste encore un peu.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Les yeux de Sam étaient pleins d'une angoisse résignée.

-Je suis en train de changer, Ruby, je le sens au fond de moi. Je peux plus revenir en arrière, c'est fini.

-Sam…

-Je dis pas que je vais pas le faire, je sais que je le dois. Mais ça change pas que Dean est bien mieux aussi loin de moi que possible. Allez, finissons-en !

Et il monta en voiture sans autre forme de procès. Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, compta jusqu'à dix, et le suivit.

* * *

Rochel but avidement l'eau qu'Anna lui présentait. Il n'avait jamais connu la sensation de soif auparavant. Mais maintenant, il brûlait, il brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur dans son dos était intenable, et, s'il n'entendait plus les voix des autres anges, une multitude de cris et d'écho résonnait dans son esprit. Il se crispa davantage sur le lit de fortune. Une rage sans nom l'habitait et il pouvait clairement entendre ses propres grondements de haine et de colère, contre le Paradis, contre lui-même, contre l'ensemble de la Création. Et cette culpabilité… Il se recroquevilla encore sur lui-même.

-L'Enfer n'est pas la solution, Rochel. La haine n'est pas un refuge. Tu dois t'ouvrir à la Grâce de Dieu et demander pardon.

La voix d'Ananchel lui paraissait lointaine, si lointaine, si déformée… Mais il sentit ses mains de femme saisir les siennes, et les mains de l'ange Ananchel, saisir son âme. Les mots atteignirent enfin ses oreilles et il les reconnut. Sa voix faible les entonna à sa suite, s'accrochant aux mots comme ses mains et son âme s'accrochaient à l'ange de Gabriel.

-_De profúndis clamávi ad te, Domine : Dómine, exáudi vocem meam._ _Fiant aures tuæ intendéntes in vocem deprecatiónis meæ._ _Si iniquitátes observáveris, Dómine : Dómine quis sustinébit ?_ _Quia apud te propitiátio est : et propter legem tuam sustínui te, Dómine._ _Sustínuit ánima mea in verbon ejus : sperávit ánima mea in Dómino.

* * *

_

Gaël ouvrit les yeux et manqua faire un bond en voyant le visage penché sur lui, et les yeux graves qui le fixaient. Comment avait-il pu dormir si profondément au point de ne pas voir ce garçon s'approcher de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Le chasseur saisit son couteau mais ne se fit pas menaçant.

-Qui ?

Et les yeux du garçon avaient une couleur étrange, entre le vert et le bleu... et ils semblaient… profonds, comme si quelque chose vivait à l'intérieur… comme si…

-Je suis Adam Winchester, répliqua tranquillement le jeune homme en s'écartant, rompant le charme.

Ah oui, Adam. Il avait entendu Bobby parler de lui. Le frère de Dean et Sam. Gaël secoua la tête pour chasser la brume de son esprit et chercha Pamela des yeux. La médium n'était pas dans la pièce.

-Votre amie dort à l'étage, expliqua Adam, debout au centre de la pièce, dans une immobilité presque dérangeante.

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il se sentait… pas mal, pas exactement. Mais c'était comme si… comme s'il y avait quelque chose de… de pas naturel, de puissant. Il secoua la tête, après avoir marmonné un « Christo » pour la forme. Mais rien. Il alla dans la cuisine attraper une bière. Il hésita à en proposer une à Adam, mais son frère n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Il revint néanmoins dans la pièce avec deux bouteilles… Et resta interdit. Le garçon avait un air illuminé, ses yeux élargis fixant le mur en face de lui, brillant d'une pâle lueur blanche.

-C'est l'heure, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Gaël allait lui demander des explications, lorsque le bruit de deux moteurs attira son attention. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Adam, le garçon quittait la pièce à pas lent, mais sans plus aucune trace d'illumination suspecte. Il fit un bref signe de tête à Gaël avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. _Décidément… Il est temps que j'me réveille moi, _songea le chasseur en secouant la tête. S'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, c'était mauvais signe. Il rejoignit la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Le pick-up de Bobby venait de se garer devant l'entrée, juste derrière une magnifique Chevrolet noire. De cette dernière sortirent Castiel et un homme que Gaël supposait être Dean Winchester. Il avait le look de l'emploi en tous cas. Il venait de se battre, et portait bleus et bosses pour le prouver. Il ouvrit son coffre et en tira un sac avant d'entraîner l'ange déchu vers la maison. Bobby était descendu du pick-up, suivi de Nour qui se frottait les yeux. Dean s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, en le dévisageant avec une curiosité hostile.

-C'est Gaël Sullivan, grogna Bobby, un pote canadien de Pam. Il est dans le business. Gaël, Dean Winchester.

Gaël tendit la main, et Dean la serra avec un manque d'énergie certain que le Canadien mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, Gaël expliquant que Paméla dormait en haut. Il sentait la tension qui entourait les quatre autres mais n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre de quoi il retournait, si ce n'était qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas récupéré Sam.

Nour s'effondra plus ou moins sur le canapé où elle se pelotonna entre les livres. Bobby s'assit lourdement à son bureau et Dean se plaça devant la fenêtre, observant le jour poindre entre les voitures. Castiel s'engouffra dans la cuisine, et des bruits de plats et de couverts commencèrent à se faire entendre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Gaël le rejoignit. L'ange déchu avait sorti plusieurs plats, de la farine, du lait, des œufs, de l'huile et du sucre, et avait lancé la machine à café.

-Je prépare des pancakes, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il paraissait agité, nerveux, et Gaël, bien que ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se jouait, comprit que la situation devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait.

* * *

La pâte prenait forme sous ses doigts avec une régularité rassurante. C'était cette sécurité qu'il était venu chercher dans la cuisine, seul endroit où il avait l'impression de maîtriser les choses depuis qu'il était devenu humain. Mais aujourd'hui, cuisiner ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Il ne savait pas comment atteindre Dean. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire à présent ? Comment vaincre Lilith ? Etait-ce vraiment la meilleur solution ? Et Sam…. Comment sauver Sam ?

-…au moins lui téléphoner !... reste possible…

La voix de Bobby leur parvenait par bouts de phrase. Un instant plus tôt, Nour était venue le rejoindre, Le vieux chasseur souhaitant apparemment parler seul à seul avec Dean. La jeune femme semblait épuisée, et dormait, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Gaël pelait des pommes, sur les instructions de l'ange déchu, avec une calme efficacité. Castiel était fasciné, dans le coin de son esprit qui n'était pas détruit par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, par la facilité avec laquelle Gaël, et Nour aussi d'ailleurs, s'étaient adaptés à une maison qui n'était pas la leur, avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'ange déchu savait que les humains, bien qu'appartenant à la même race, se méfiaient les uns des autres, étaient distants tant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il avait pu l'observer en plusieurs occasions. Mais il semblait qu'entre chasseurs, on se faisaient implicitement confiance.

Il avait déjà fait un tas de pancakes et finissait ce qui restait de pâte lorsque Gaël brisa le silence de la cuisine :

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série tv. Un ange qui fait la cuisine…

-Je ne suis plus un ange, corrigea Castiel en posant une nouvelle fois la poêle sur le feu. Je suis humain.

Il versa ce qu'il restait de pâte et, une fois celle-ci cuite, posa le dernier pancake sur la pile. Il en servit une partie à Gaël et Nour puis saisit un plateau et y arrangea café, pommes cuites (Dean ne mangeait pas assez de fruit, il avait lu que 10 fruits et légumes par jour étaient nécessaire à l'équilibre alimentaire), pancakes, peanuts butter et sirop d'érable, et reprit le chemin du salon.

-J'ai entendu. Mais je ne l'appellerai pas.

Castiel échangea un regard avec Bobby. Dean leur tournait le dos, et son ton était définitif.

-M'oblige pas à aller chercher mon fusil, fiston.

Castiel posa le plateau sur la table. Dean se tourna vers le vieux chasseur, n'accordant qu'un vague regard à l'ange déchu.

-T'as peut-être pas noté, mais on est à deux doigts d'Armageddon. T'as pas l'impression qu'on a autre chose à branler ?

Bobby se leva et accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait Castiel.

-Ecoute, t'es en colère, c'est normal, et je vais pas lui chercher des excuses, mais vous êtes…

-Frères ? Coupa Dean, tout à la fois incrédule et sarcastique. C'est ça que t'allais dire ? Qu'on est du même sang ?

Le vieux chasseur soupira.

-C'est ton petit frère, et il s'effondre.

Castiel servit une autre tasse de café, mais la garda en main, voyant Dean faire un brusque geste.

-Bobby, j'ai essayé de l'aider, vraiment ! Et regarde ce que ça a donné !

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils, sa colère toujours présente. Mais il se força à ne pas intervenir.

-Et bien essaye encore !

Dean secoua la tête et rejoignit Castiel près de la table, ses yeux fixant les pancakes sans les voir.

-C'est trop tard.

-C'est jamais trop tard…

-Non !

Cette fois-ci c'était presque un cri, et tout le corps de Dean irradiait la colère et la souffrance que cela lui coûtait. Il s'était tourné vers Bobby, marchant furieusement vers le canapé.

-Juste… Non ! C'est trop tard ! Sam a pris sa décision ! Soyons réalistes, il a jamais voulu faire partie de cette famille. Il déteste notre façon de vivre, il a foutu le camp pour Stanford dès qu'il a pu. Légère sensation de déjà vu, non ?

Il soupira, meurtri et dégoûté, et s'assit lourdement.

-J'en ai ma claque de lui courir après. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

Castiel flancha.

-Tu le penses pas vraiment. Nia le vieux chasseur.

-Oh si, Bobby. Sam est parti… Je suis même pas sûr qu'il soit encore mon frère…

Les yeux de Dean se perdirent dans le vague et Castiel s'avança vers lui, son instinct lui ordonnant de tenter d'apaiser la douleur qu'il entendait dans ces mots.

-S'il l'a jamais été.

Bobby se détourna d'eux, fulminant. Castiel se pencha vers Dean mais au moment où il allait poser la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, un grand bruit de livres renversés le fit sursauter. Dean et lui regardèrent, médusés, Bobby se redresser dans un grognement.

-Espèce de petit con !

Il vint se planter devant Dean, le forçant à se lever, lui criant à la figure, Castiel oublié, un pas derrière son amant.

-Bouhou ! Je suis désolé que t'aies bobo à ton petit cœur, princesse !

Dean écarquilla les yeux face à ça, sonné par l'explosion soudaine de son père putatif, et par le choix des mots.

-Tu crois que la famille c'est du gâteau ? Qu'elle est là pour t'envelopper dans du coton et te bichonner ? Elle est là pour te faire chier, crétin, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une famille !

Castiel savait que « sa famille », le cœur des Anges, étaient une famille très différente de celles des Humains, mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire que la famille humaine était censée rendre ses membres malheureux… Et Dean n'aurait jamais dû avoir à souffrir ainsi à cause de Sam…

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter. Sam avait fait son choix, qu'il en assume les conséquences ! Mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, la voix rauque de Castiel intervint :

-Sam n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait, drogué ou non, il se nourrit de sa propre arrogance.

Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent vers lui, également surpris par son intervention. Castiel les fixait, la tête penchée sur le coté, figé dans une immobilité de statue héritée du temps où il était toujours un ange.

Bobby fut le premier à se remettre et il fixa Castiel avec froideur, sa colère contre Dean se répercutant sur son ange déchu.

-Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Il se retrouva immédiatement nez-à-nez avec un Dean furieux à son tour, qui gronda :

-Tu parles à Cas sur un autre ton, ok !

Bobby ravala de justesse la pique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres devant son attitude protectrice et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Dean se calma un peu mais son ton ne changea presque pas.

-Et j'ai dit à Sam « Si tu franchis cette porte, t'avise pas de revenir ! » et il est parti quand même ! Il a pris sa décision !

-On jurerait entendre un sale gosse qui pleurniche…

Dean secoua la tête avec un soupir frustré et se détourna pour rejoindre la fenêtre.

-Non, en fait, on croirait entendre ton père.

Ca arrêta Dean en un instant. Il se tourna vers Bobby en un mouvement et le fixa sombrement.

-Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, ton père n'était qu'un lâche !

Dean resta interdit, réellement pris de court. On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose de John Winchester, et lui-même en avait pas mal à reprocher à son père. Mais de là à …

-Mon père était beaucoup de chose, Bobby, mais un lâche ?

Castiel fixa Bobby, réellement intéressé par ce qu'il allait dire. L'ange déchu n'avait pas une très haute opinion de John Winchester, et ne lui pardonnait ni ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses enfants, ni le poids qu'il avait mis sur les épaules de Dean sans rien lui donner en retour.

-Ton père a préféré repousser Sam, le foutre dehors plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre. J'appelle ça de la lâcheté !

Dean serra les dents mais ne répondit pas.

-Et toi… toi, tu es plus courageux que ton père l'a jamais été, alors ne deviens pas comme lui !

Dean se détourna, les mains sur les hanches. Castiel échangea un nouveau regard avec Bobby et le vieux chasseur lui adressa un signe de tête, que Castiel comprit avec un temps de retard être une excuse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une autre voix s'éleva, surprenant les trois hommes :

-Très impressionnant. Je me permets de vous interrompre.

Adam était entré dans la pièce, silencieusement. Dean dévisagea son frère avec surprise. Il était tellement resté enfermé dans sa chambre qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence. Les yeux vert de gris du garçon le fixaient, insondables. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas mesuré, et sa seule présence semblait… étouffante. Dean vit du coin de l'œil Castiel froncer les sourcils.

-A…Adam ? Questionna l'ange déchu, étrangement incertain.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant son frère aîné et leva une main. Dean cligna des paupières incompréhensif. Mais ses yeux s'élargirent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit la main d'Adam, deux doigts levés, comme Castiel lorsqu'il…

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le « Non ! » crié par son ange déchu, avant de sentir la peau d'Adam contre son front et de perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace…

* * *

_A suivre en juillet_


	31. Chapter 31

**NdA** : Une attente bien longue, je sais… Malheureusement, j'ai des soucis perso, sans parler de l'autre fic qui a occupé mon temps en juin (Lost and found) ainsi qu'une fic pour le « miss lemon » du forum Le monde du slash (que je ne peux pas publier encore sous mon nom, puisque le concours est anonyme). Mais nous sommes malgré tout en juillet. Je peux vous annoncer par ailleurs que le chapitre suivant sera là dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Un grand merci à mon archange gardien **Aly**, qui continue à me bétalecter (oh le jolie verbe…) contre vents et marées.

Je sens d'autre part que vous allez me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre, sachant qu'il ne fait pas tant et plus avancer le schmilblick. Mais je vous assure que les personnages tels que Raguel ou Kokabiel ont une importance capitale dans la suite attendue de My Sin, version saison 5.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Cass Shelly**, la fin du chapitre 30 n'est pas sadique… si on la compare à la fin de la fic ^ ^. Merci en tous cas, pour tes compliments. **Lululadivine**, j'étais aussi pleine d'une juste colère en voyant la réaction de Bobby, mais c'est une stratégie, je pense, pour faire réagir Dean. Parce que ça n'aurait pas mené à grand-chose de se draper dans sa vexation… En tous cas, merci de t'accrocher et de me suivre ! **Lily-la-belette, **merci de dire cela, ça m'encourage. **Sara the best**, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Oui, tu es une lectrice, mais le « juste » n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Enfin, merci pour ta review, Rochel a un rôle majeur dans la suite de My Sin, c'est pour cela que je lui accorde une importance si particulière. Je suis contente que tu continues d'apprécier le duo Dean-Cas. Est-ce que cela va durer ? La réponse dans la suite ). **ma lune**, merci ^ ^ j'espère que tu préfèreras ce chap, même si je ne le pense pas. **Narcheska**, je ne suiciderai pas… pour le moment. Si tu continue avec les reviews s'entend. Sinon, couïc. Si tu surveilles tous les nouveaux perso de près, tu risques d'attraper un torticolis, parce qu'il y en a pas mal dans ce chapitre ^ ^ Et tu crois que Rochel est sympa, moi à ta place j'attendrai d'avoir lu ce chap pour faire une telle conclusion :p Cette fin n'est pas méchante d'abord. Rien à voir avec la fin de la fic x). **Aniyaoi**, merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée, j'espère que tu resteras accorché(e) malgré mes retards ! **Mapi**, voilà la suite tant attendue ^ ^ mais tu sauras qu'entre Perdu et retrouvé et le miss lemon, j'ai galéré, sans parler de mon mémoire d'abord même que ! Mais torture, torture, puisque moi, ils me torturent mentalement ! Merci de me suivre en tous cas ^.^ **ladysup67**, dis toi déjà que t'as pas eu à attendre entre chacun des 30 précédents chapitres comme la bande de fidèles maniaques qui me suivent depuis les premiers chapitres de ce monstros de fic ^ ^en tous cas, merci et bienvenu à bord du vaisseau My Sin. **elida17**, ehh oui. Voilà la suite… **Alyceis**, mon revieweur favori ! Déçu ? Ahouch… J'espère que ça ira mieux sur la suite. Tes critiques étaient valides néanmoins. C'est certain que l'adaptation peut souffrir de longueurs dues à mon attachement à autant de réalisme que possible. C'est une critique que ma béta me fait souvent, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Ce chapitre ne risque pas d'arranger mon cas, mais il permet aux deux qui suivent (les deux finaux) d'avoir un bon rythme et une bonne cohérence. Pour te répondre, Ananchel appartient à Gabriel comme Mumiah, pour Castiel, je ne sais même pas dans quel texte biblique il apparait, s'il apparait et n'est pas une invention des scénaristes, donc je ne pourrais pas te dire. J'essaye de baser mon travail sur le livre d'Enoch essentiellement, en ce qui concerne mes recherches. Mais les interprétations sur les anges sont tellement diverses selon les textes qu'une telle fic tient forcément du patchwork. Un travail bien plus abouti que le mien en termes de recherche est celui de ma béta, **Requiem **par** Aliyela**. J'essaye de reprendre des scènes en y mettant mon ressenti sur chaque personnage, parce que j'aime assez lire ça dans une fanfiction, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop lourd. Mais tu as très bien saisie mon intention, le partage. Et pour finir, l'auteure est motivée, mais son temps est assez réduit:/ Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 3**__**1: Prison of Flesh and Anger

* * *

**_

Elemiah était mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'il avait pris la charge de Dean après la chute de Castiel, il ne cessait de se produire des événements qu'il ne comprenait pas. La trahison d'Uriel et de Rochel, l'intervention de Mumiah, le fait que tant de sceaux se soient effondrés…Ca n'était pas une sensation qui lui était habituelle. Il savait que Sam allait tuer Lilith, et par là empêcher l'Apocalypse. C'est ce qu'affirmait Zachariah, au nom de l'Archange Michael.

Mais d'un autre coté… Ca lui paraissait malsain que eux, les anges, les maîtres du Destin, les enfants de Dieu, aient besoin d'une créature comme Samuel Winchester, un bâtard démoniaque, pour accomplir l'œuvre divine. Et pourquoi Mumiah, Zachariah et leurs autres supérieurs sur Terre ne voulaient-ils pas en dire plus ?

Elemiah n'était pas sur le point de contester les ordres, certainement pas. Jamais il n'irait contre ce qui faisait de lui un soldat de Dieu. Mais il aurait aimé comprendre. Il frémit, son moi angélique tremblant en sentant les démons approcher. Ce sceau était l'un des derniers, et Elemiah refusait de le laisser se briser. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, ses ailes battant furieusement hors du plan matériel, cherchant les présences démoniaques au fond du Voile. Il était seul, suivant les ordres de Zachariah. Apparemment, les autres membres de sa garnison devaient protéger les autres sceaux. Elemiah ne connaissait pas la peur, sentiment humain par excellence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé. Il était un ange, les démons étaient terrorisés par sa seule existence, alors qu'avait-il à craindre ? Et pourtant…

Soudainement, l'ange sentit quelque chose d'autre approcher. Quelque chose de maléfique. Quelque chose d'ancien. De très ancien. Un mal enfoui depuis longtemps oublié. Scrutant les ténèbres du cimetière, il ouvrit son esprit, étendant encore davantage ses ailes entre les plans matériels et le Voile, fouillant, à la recherche de l'origine de son trouble.

-Eeeeleeeemiaaaah…

Le murmure semblait se glisser entre les tombes, envahissant le lieu d'une vague répugnante et nauséabonde. Comment cette chose connaissait-elle son nom ? L'ange recula d'un pas, s'appuyant presque contre la crypte qui marquait en surface l'emplacement de la relique qu'il devait protéger. Des mouvements tout autour de lui attirèrent son regard. Des créatures visqueuses, vaguement humanoïdes, se glissaient entre les tombes. Des charognards venus absorber le mal endémique de la créature qui menaçait l'ange. Des nécrophages attirés là par la puissance maléfique d'un ennemi bien plus puissant. Ils fixaient Elemiah en sifflant et en grognant, avides de se sustenter de ses chairs et de son esprit. Jamais ils n'auraient osé s'approcher de lui, si l'Autre n'avait pas été là. Mais maintenant, ils espéraient grappiller ses restes après que l'Autre se soit nourri.

- Eeeeleeeemiaaaah…

Des hurlements se firent entendre, aboiement terrifiants dans la nuit. _Chiens de l'Enfer_, songea l'ange.

- Eeeeleeeemiaaaah…

-Montre-toi, ordonna l'ange, usant de sa vraie voix.

Le tonnerre que cela engendra fit fuir les charognards dans les ombres. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, pas même les aboiements démoniaques, et hormis le vent courant sur l'herbe, aucun mouvement. Puis une petite forme émergea de l'obscurité.

Une petite fille.

La parodie monstrueuse d'une petite fille.

Elle avait des cheveux de jais en bataille et emmêlés, une peau blanche comme de la craie, des yeux noirs dont les contours étaient craquelés, comme ceux de ses lèvres, et de leurs commissures s'échappait du pus et de la moisissure. Elle portait une robe bleue à col blanc, et des chaussures et chaussettes d'écolière. Les charognes se pressaient autour d'elle, sans oser s'approcher de trop près.

-Bonsoir Elemiah, murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

-Tu n'es qu'un pantin, répliqua l'ange, imperturbable. Où est celui qui te contrôle ?

Elle eut un vague mouvement de désintérêt de la main.

-Il… n'estime pas que tu vailles qu'il se montre à toi. Après tout, tu n'es rien. Un soldat de paille pour défendre ta forteresse des assauts d'une armée.

Les aboiements des chiens de l'Enfer avaient recommencé, tout proches, et Elemiah les voyait au travers du Voile à présent, leurs gueules béantes crachant sang et flammes.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils t'aient laissé seul pour défendre un sceau si important ? Questionna l'enfant en dansant lentement d'un pied sur l'autre. Bien sûr que non. Tu ne poses pas de question, n'est-ce pas ? Petit soldat de paille que l'on bouge sur un échiquier trop grand pour lui.

-Pourquoi viens-tu me parler en ce cas ?

Il rabattit ses ailes autour de lui, prêt à attaquer, sa lame pressée dans une main qui ne tremblait pas. Le rire du pantin était strident, mortel.

-Parce que tu n'es pas celui que je veux !

Elemiah n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des flammes entourèrent soudainement son corps, brûlant au travers du Voile son moi angélique. Le feu tabou, maudit et sacré. La prison des anges. Il replia ses ailes autour de son corps, sentant leurs contours commencer à se consumer. Il gémit de douleur, puis se ressaisit et foudroya le pantin du regard.

La fillette lui sourit, montrant des dents jaunâtres.

-Voyons voir combien de tes cris seront nécessaires pour attirer notre cher Raguel.

Et alors que le sceau se brisait, Elemiah hurlait de souffrance, prostré dans un cercle de flammes.

* * *

Au moment où Dean et Adam disparaissaient, Nour se redressa soudainement, parfaitement réveillée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, juste avant qu'un cri ne retentisse. La jeune femme grogna quelque chose en arabe, que Gaël supposa être une injure, et les deux chasseurs se précipitèrent dans la pièce à côté. Bobby et Castiel se tenaient là, interdits. L'ange déchu avait encore le bras levé devant lui, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. Son bras retomba et il laissa échapper une plainte d'impuissance.

-C'était un ange, affirma Nour, je l'ai senti.

Elle rangea son couteau et posa les mains sur les hanches, contemplant l'espace vide que Bobby et Castiel fixaient toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! S'écria Bobby. Où sont Dean et Adam ?

Castiel baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

-Ca n'était pas Adam, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douloureusement rauque. Pas totalement. C'était un ange, dans le corps d'Adam… Un de mes frères.

-Quoi ?

-Je croyais que t'étais capable de les sentir ? Hurla-t-il à l'intention de l'ange déchu, qui flancha.

-Il a dû endormir mes perceptions lorsque j'étais inconscient après mon accident… Murmura-t-il, livide. Si c'était effectivement un accident…

-Attendez, intervint Gaël, je comprends pas… le frère de Dean, c'était un ange ? Et vous le saviez pas ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Il est possédé par un ange. Il a emmené Dean… Ca veut dire…

Mais Gaël ne l'écoutait déjà plus. « Votre amie dort à l'étage » avait dit Adam. Mais si ça n'était pas Adam, alors… Il se précipita dans l'escalier. Au moment où il posait le pied sur la dernière marche il entendit la voix de Pamela :

-Bobby, Dean !

Et il la vit. Elle sortait de la chambre aussi vite que sa cécité le lui permettait.

-Pamela !

Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira à lui et la serra intensément contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit brièvement avant de se libérer de ses bras.

-Gaël, Adam n'est pas…

-On sait, intervint sombrement Bobby qui avait suivi Gaël à l'étage. Il a emmené Dean.

-Bordel de merde ! Jura la medium en serrant les dents.

Ils redescendirent rapidement et revinrent au salon. Castiel était assis sur une chaise, les mains crispées sur son jean, les yeux hagards. Nour avait les siens fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement.

-Ce salaud, gronda Pamela. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de Dean ?

-La fin est proche, murmura sombrement Castiel, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il leva le visage vers Bobby et secoua lentement la tête.

-Il leur a juré fidélité. Il est celui qui doit arrêter l'Apocalypse. L'heure doit être proche.

Le vieux chasseur donna un coup de poing sur la table, puis se passa une main sur le visage, tentant visiblement de se calmer. Il fixa Castiel en reprenant son souffle.

-De toutes manières ils ont aucune raison de lui faire du mal, si ?

L'ange déchu se lécha les lèvres, incapable de penser clairement. Il était rongé d'inquiétude et de colère. Il ne savait que faire de cette déferlante d'émotions.

-Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire, mais Bobby, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de lui…

-Moi j'ai une petite idée !

Tous sursautèrent alors qu'Anna apparaissait dans un bruissement d'ailes au centre de la pièce, supportant sur une épaule le corps frissonnant d'un homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau.

-Par égard pour mon vieux cœur, grommela Bobby, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez tous de vous matérialiser comme ça sans prévenir !

Anna déposa sa charge sur le canapé et Castiel émit un son de surprise en le reconnaissant.

-Rochel…Anna ?

-Attend, ça c'est Rochel, gronda Bobby, la main sur son pistolet

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa Anna. Rochel a déchu, il n'est plus dangereux, il est… C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas notre priorité. Il y a plus grave. Il m'a parlé. Je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps apparemment.

Elle s'éloigna du canapé et prit la main de Pamela un court instant, femme et ange échangeant un sourire. Puis Anna se tourna vers Nour, la fixant longuement.

-Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que Bobby et Dean vous font confiance, murmura-t-elle lentement. Mais savent-ils ce que vous êtes ?

Nour la fixait en retour, méfiante.

-Vous êtes un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna hocha la tête, lentement.

-Mais c'est une rebelle, intervint Castiel d'une voix lointaine, elle est avec nous. Nour est une Nephilim, Anna. C'est une descendante de Gabriel.

L'ange fixa Nour avec davantage d'intensité en entendant le nom de Gabriel, mais finit par simplement incliner une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Rochel m'a appris que le dernier sceau ne sera pas ouvert par Lilith.

Bobby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et alors ? Que ce soit Lilith ou un autre…

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, coupa l'ange, le dernier sceau c'est Lilith.

Elle leva les mains et murmura d'une voix grave.

-Et il a été écrit que le premier démon serait le dernier sceau qui ouvrirait la porte et libérerait le Mal. Lilith est le premier des démons, la première âme transformée par Lucifer, ce qui signifie…

-Que Sam risque d'ouvrir la porte, termina Castiel avec horreur, en croyant empêcher l'Apocalypse.

Un silence lourd suivit cette affirmation.

-Mais les anges ont emmené Dean, questionna Gaël, se mêlant sans réellement le vouloir à la conversation. Ils vont arrêter Sam, non ?

Anna le contempla un instant, comme si elle se rendait juste compte de sa présence. Castiel leva les yeux vers elle, avec une lueur d'espoir. Mais l'ange mit les mains dans son imperméable et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne jamais avoir dit aux anges sur la Terre que Lilith était le dernier sceau. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour stopper définitivement Sam et Ruby ? Et qui a donné l'épée de Lucifer à Uriel ? Je n'aime pas ce que cela cache.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que… que le premier Chœur…

-Voudrait l'Apocalypse ? Finit Anna d'une voix douce. Est-ce si invraisemblable ?

-Jamais Raphaël ne permettrait qu'une telle chose advienne. Ni Michael ou Metatron d'ailleurs !

Anna secoua la tête.

-Tu es si innocent, Castiel, murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Ils ne voient pas les choses comme nous, ne l'oublie pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'être un humain, un individu, signifie. Ils ne voient l'Humanité que comme un tout, un facteur, une clef de la Création, une partie du vivant. Pour eux, certains d'entre eux, l'Homme est un échec, une erreur, qui détruit plus qu'il ne crée, qui dévore et aspire la vie…

Bobby et Gaël échangèrent un regard, Pamela eut un petit ricanement sarcastique, et Nour fronça les sourcils. On lui avait appris à ne pas avoir confiance dans les anges de la tradition judéo-chrétienne, à l'exception de l'Archange Gabriel. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ceux-ci puissent vouloir détruire le monde… Et trouvait ça toujours difficile à croire.

-Mais ils sont les favoris de notre Père, contredit Castiel, Il les a fait ainsi. Les Archanges le savent. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur les Hommes. Jamais notre Père ne laisserait l'Apocalypse se produire sans réagir.

Anna vint près de lui et lui prit la main.

-Nous ne savons pas où est notre Père, Castiel… Il est omniscient, mais Il n'interviendra pas, s'il s'agit d'une épreuve à notre encontre. Tout ce qui se produit est Sa volonté. L'Apocalypse même a été prophétisée par Sa parole. Comment savoir ce qu'Il pense de tout ceci ? Nous devons garder notre foi, mais c'est à nous d'agir.

Elle fixa tour à tour chacune des personnes dans la pièce.

-C'est à nous qu'incombe la responsabilité d'empêcher l'Apocalypse, j'en suis convaincue. Nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire.

Pamela fut la première à réagir :

-Admettons. Mais on fait quoi exactement ? Nous contre l'armée des Anges ? Ca paraît un peu ambitieux, surtout si on ajoute les démons à la mixture !

Anna eut un demi-sourire et tira l'épée de Lucifer de dessous son manteau sans lâcher la main de Castiel. L'ange déchu eut un mouvement instinctif de recul en voyant la lame maudite.

-Je me charge des Anges qui se dressent sur notre route, et les démons… ce n'est pas comme si ça vous changeait beaucoup de d'habitude, je me trompe ?

-Anna, intervint Castiel, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne vas quand même pas… Tuer les renégats, c'est une chose, mais là ce sont nos frères et sœurs !

-Et que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire dès l'ouverture de la porte ? Tuer Sam. Et Dean, quelque soit son utilité, finira probablement comme lui. Si le Paradis suit une ligne dure si j'ose dire, toi et moi ne valons guère mieux. Sans compter les six milliards d'êtres humains sur qui va s'abattre la fin du monde. Je refuse de laisser l'Apocalypse détruire la Terre et les Hommes, et si nos soi-disant frères et sœurs se mettent entre moi et Sam…

Elle leva son épée à hauteur de son visage, ses yeux luminescents dans la pâle lueur de l'aube. Sa voix était terrible, illustration du Courroux divin.

-…Je n'hésiterais pas.

-As-tu oublié Ses commandements, Ananchel ? Murmura Castiel en se levant, tirant sur leurs mains jointes pour attirer son attention loin de l'épée mortifère. Tu ne tueras point. Nous ne sommes pas des partisans du massacre. La mort d'un Ange est un acte…

-Eh les enfants, on a pas le temps de parler théologie, coupa sèchement Bobby.

Anna sembla se reprendre et hocha la tête, l'arme brillante et translucide disparaissant à nouveau sous son imperméable. Un silence s'installa, chaque personne présente sentant peser sur ses épaules le poids de ce qu'ils avaient à affronter. Bobby laissa échapper un grognement.

-Bon, tu as une idée d'où ils ont pu emmener Dean ?

Il s'adressait à Anna mais ce fût Castiel qui répondit sombrement :

-Il faudrait déjà savoir ce que les anges attendent de lui.

Il fixa l'ange rousse avec espoir, mais celle-ci secoua simplement la tête, impuissante.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a été prévu pour Dean, sinon que son rôle est essentiel.

Son visage de marbre se mua en une expression pensive, puis elle posa les yeux sur Pamela.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider ?

La medium se redressa, le visage dur. Elle savait que c'était pour Dean, mais elle n'avait plus aucune confiance à placer dans les anges, fussent-ils Anna et Castiel.

-Vous espérez pas que je vais rejouer à faire une séance pour chercher des anges ? Je sais que je n'ai plus d'yeux à perdre mais…

Anna secoua la tête énergiquement.

-Non. Il ne s'agit pas de localiser Zachariah ou l'ange possédant Adam, mais bel et bien Dean… Seulement je ne suis pas certaine que vous en soyez capable.

Le plissement des lèvres de Pamela indiqua clairement sa vexation à ce sous-entendu, mais Anna poursuivit, imperturbable :

-Il sera dissimulé par leurs pouvoirs. Mais je vous aiderai. Vous pourrez voir au travers de mes yeux, mes yeux d'ange, pas ceux de mon corps humain. Je vous en prie. Si nous perdons Dean maintenant, il est probable que nous ne le reverrons jamais.

-Pam, intervint Bobby d'une voix sourde.

La medium carra les épaules, les mains sur les hanches. Finalement elle eut un mouvement sec de la tête.

-Ah ! Je sens que je vais le regretter ! Bon, il me faut des bougies blanches, une nappe et de la craie. Et quelque chose qui appartienne à Dean.

Alors que Bobby dégageait la table, que Castiel partait fouiller les affaires de Dean dans leur chambre et que Gaël allait chercher le matériel de Pamela dans leur voiture, Anna se pencha vers Rochel. L'ange en déchéance leva vers elle des yeux vitreux.

-Rochel, il faut que tu t'accroches, tu m'entends ? Ne laisse pas l'Enfer te corrompre. Promets-moi sur Sa parole que tu vas lutter.

Le brun la fixa un moment sans répondre, puis finit par accepter. Anna leva la main et posa deux doigts sur son front. Il s'effondra immédiatement.

-Alors dors, petit frère. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Nour s'avança et Anna et elle se contemplèrent un instant. La jeune Arabe porta ensuite son attention sur Rochel.

-Son âme est noire et souillée, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Pas encore totalement, rectifia Anna, tout aussi calme. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste aussi grise que possible. Savez-vous où se trouve Gabriel ?

Le changement brutal de sujet déstabilisa un instant la chasseresse, mais elle se rétablit rapidement et secoua la tête.

-Gabriel est notre ancêtre, mais il nous a quittés il y a des générations. Nous nous conformons à ses enseignements, nous ne sommes pas son armée personnelle.

Anna pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

-Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que vous l'étiez. Mais je suppose aussi que si vous saviez comment le contacter, vous ne me le diriez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit en voyant le visage de l'Arabe se durcir.

-C'est de bonne guerre, je suppose et…

-Nous sommes prêts, coupa la voix sèche de Pamela.

* * *

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'ajuster au brusque changement d'environnement qu'il venait de subir. Son regard voyagea sur la table de marbre, les statues d'ange disséminées, les bougeoirs, le lourd lustre en cristal et les tables murales. Sans parler des tableaux colorés et des scènes théâtrales peintes sur des toiles encadrées de dorures et de… de la harpe ? Dean fit un tour sur lui-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec Adam.

Adam.

Adam, qui n'était pas Adam, et qui le contemplait d'un regard froid et inexpressif.

-Laisse mon frère partir, enfoiré ! Gronda le chasseur en s'avança de quelques pas, les poings serrés.

« Adam » cligna lentement des yeux, sans reculer. Il pencha un peu la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard dans celui du chasseur.

-Ton frère va très bien. C'est lui qui m'a invité.

-Invité ? Mais bien sûr ! Comme Jimmy Novak a « invité » Castiel ? Sale con !

Le visage d'Adam tiqua presque imperceptiblement.

-Castiel est un rebus, une erreur. Lorsque je le quitterai, Adam sera rendu au monde intact et inchangé. Et plus vite cela arrivera, mieux ce sera pour nous tous. Ne crois pas que j'aime habiter ce… corps.

-Ecoute-moi bien putain de connard…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Sans qu'il l'ait vu bouger, l'ange était à présent juste devant lui, séparé par une poignée de centimètres, sa présence étouffante, son regard perçant les chairs de l'humain.

-Non. Je n'ai pas à t'écouter, Dean Winchester. Tu as juré de te soumettre à nous. L'heure est presque venue de respecter ton serment.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes, ignorant le flot d'injures s'échappant de la bouche du chasseur et qui se perdaient à présent dans le silence de la pièce vide.

* * *

Pamela avait tracé des symboles sur la nappe noire avec une précision impeccable malgré sa cécité. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que pouvait signifier être aveugle sans ses capacités de double vue. C'était déjà un Enfer tel quel. Elle avait indiqué à Gaël la position des bougies et demandé à Bobby de disposer trois sièges autour de la table. Castiel revint au moment où elle s'installait en face d'Anna. Il tenait serré contre lui le blouson que Dean avait hérité de son père, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment le cuir usé, alors que ses yeux bleus reflétaient son inquiétude.

-Assis-toi aussi, l'interpella Pamela sans tourner la tête vers lui. Hum. Ca sent le cuir. C'est son blouson ?

Castiel acquiesça à voix basse en s'asseyant, le vêtement toujours pressé contre sa poitrine.

-Etale-ça devant toi.

Castiel s'exécuta, sous le regard attentif des autres occupants de la pièce, à l'exception de Rochel, toujours inconscient. Une fois le blouson étalé sur la table, Pamela lui prit la main et la pressa entre la sienne et la veste, puis saisit celle d'Anna. L'ange prit à son tour la main de Castiel et la positionna de la même façon. Bobby alluma les bougies avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre Nour et Gaël à l'écart. Pamela commença à parler d'une voix grave et posée, une litanie de sons étranges, que seuls Anna et Castiel étaient en mesure de comprendre. Un vent surnaturel caressa les flammes des bougies, puis les cheveux des participants, des échos de voix retentissaient, comme si toute une armée murmurait en chœur. Le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler avec violence, et les lunettes noires furent arrachées du visage de la medium, dévoilant ses yeux de plastique blanc. Anna écarquilla les yeux alors que la litanie s'accélérait. Castiel ferma les siens en sentant une familière chaleur se répandre en lui depuis la main que tenait l'ange. Comme un courant électrique, celle-ci envahit son corps pour se diriger vers la main que touchait Pamela. La grâce d'Anna s'écoulait tel un fleuve en ses veines et en son âme. La voix d'Anna se mêla à celle de Pamela et, pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de la medium reprirent vie. Puis tout cessa brusquement et un silence presque aussi violent que ne l'avait été la cérémonie s'imposa. Anna retira rapidement sa main et chancela. Castiel la rattrapa et l'aida à se maintenir assise.

-Pam ? Interrogea prudemment Bobby.

La medium avait la tête légèrement penchée en avant, une expression de regret sur le visage. Puis, dans un soupir, elle se reprit et attrapa ses lunettes, les glissant rapidement sur son nez.

-Je sais où est Dean, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on va pouvoir y parvenir.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Gaël et celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement pour revenir presque immédiatement avec un verre d'eau pour elle et une bière pour lui.

-Où ? Questionna Bobby, alors que Castiel aidait Anna à se lever.

Pamela but un peu d'eau puis croisa les mains devant ses lèvres.

-C'est un lieu-frontière, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Il n'a pas d'existence physique, du moins pas vraiment. C'est comme… une antichambre du Paradis en quelque sorte. Et je peux vous dire que les anges ont des goûts de chiotte. Du faux Renaissance, des meubles en marbre et le tout dans des tons verts à vomir… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je sais pas comment l'atteindre.

La medium se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de chewing-gums et commença à mastiquer avec application.

-Anna ?

L'ange leva un visage fatigué vers Bobby.

-Je suppose que je pourrais y aller… Mais ils me tueraient immédiatement, je ne pourrais même pas pénétrer le portail.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Gaël en croisant les bras, sa bière en main.

-Si c'est ce que je crois, répliqua Anna en se levant, il doit y avoir une « porte » pour ainsi dire aussi de ce côté-ci. Je veux dire qu'il doit y avoir un accès au plan terrestre et un accès au plan divin. Partant de là, il faut choisir lequel nous empruntons. Comme je ne nous vois pas réussir à monter au Paradis pour entrer par le côté B, on va devoir passer par le côté A, celui de la Terre, qui doit être bien gardé… Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment réaliser ce miracle, si tant est qu'on trouve cette fameuse porte.

Le silence qui lui répondit n'avait rien d'encourageant. Bobby se servit un verre de whisky et l'avala d'une traite.

-Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, commença Gaël après avoir prit une longue gorgée de bière, vu que je comprends rien à vos histoires de Voile et de plans. Mais si c'est comme une pièce qui est pas fixe dans l'espace, on pas moyen d'ouvrir une brèche dans le mur nous-même ?

Anna nia de la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Malheureusement, ça n'est pas si simple. Bien que le lieu n'appartienne pas au plan terrestre, il y est relié par un endroit précis. C'est comme si…

L'ange n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa comparaison, Nour laissa échapper un cri et se saisit la tête des deux mains.

-Nour ? Questionna Gaël.

La jeune femme bougeait les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle observait, son visage se contractant sporadiquement.

* * *

_ Cindy McCullum était terrorisée. Behemoth rageait contre les liens qui les retenaient, il était furieux, bouillant de hargne, mais l'homme et la femme qui les avaient amenés dans cette maison en ruine ne semblaient pas s'en émouvoir. Ils torturaient le démon depuis des heures, et Cindy souffrait autant que la créature. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait que crier en silence, et se débattre, impuissante, contre cette présence dévorante. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à se rappeler ce que c'était de contrôler son propre corps. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle s'était endormie auprès de son époux pour se réveiller sans aucun contrôle, un ricanement mauvais résonnant dans sa tête, alors que Behemoth (il lui avait révélé son nom avec un amusement et une jouissance malsains) faisait l'amour à Matthew… Il l'avait forcé à enlevé des bébés dans d'autres hôpitaux et à les remettre à une femme blonde, qui les avait… les avait… sous ses yeux. Cindy voulait mourir, voulait se réveiller auprès de Matt, voulait que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar… Elle s'était égosillée en prière, mais personne ne répondait. Personne. _

_ Puis, tout-à-coup, plus de douleur, plus de souffrance. Et elle pouvait bouger à nouveau. Elle était elle-même à nouveau. Haletante, elle tourna les yeux vers le couple, égarée, terrifiée._

_-Super, grogna la brunette avec mépris._

_ L'homme la regardait avec un mélange de rage et de panique, et au fond de ses yeux, une lueur de convoitise plus effrayante que tout le reste. Il voulait la saigner. Elle le savait. Elle les avait entendus. Mais c'était le démon, non ? Pas elle ? Il n'était plus là, alors ils allaient la laisser partir ?_

_ Mais lorsque la main de l'homme s'abattit sur elle et l'obligea à se lever, elle comprit qu'il n'en serait rien…_

Nour ouvrit les yeux avec un hoquet de douleur. Quelqu'un la tenait par les épaules, et Bobby la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

-Je sais où va Sam, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je sais où doit se briser le dernier sceau.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent en silence.

* * *

Dean se passa les mains sur le visage. Il se sentait dépassé. Son frère était sous le contrôle d'un ange ! Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça ? Et Castiel était sensé pouvoir les sentir, non ? Et pendant ce temps, Sam et sa pute… Et si les anges décidaient de s'en prendre à Sam parce que Dean n'avait pas réussi à le ramener à la raison ?

-Bonsoir Dean. En forme ?

Dean se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Zachariah. Adam se tenait un pas derrière lui, les bras croisés dans le dos, les yeux anormalement fixes et vides. Le chasseur lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se reporter sur Zachariah.

-Vous n'espérez pas que je vais faire vos quatre volontés pendant que vous retenez mon petit frère ?

Le sourire affable de Zachariah ne fit que le hérisser davantage.

-Allons, détends-toi, mange un burger !

Il lui tendit un des sandwiches qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table, à côté d'un bac rempli de bière.

_Show off_.

Il foudroya l'ange du regard en réponse et donna un coup brusque dans sa main, envoyant le burger valser dans un coin de la pièce. Le visage de Zachariah se modifia pour devenir légèrement réprobateur.

-Dean, Dean, Dean… Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes ! Nous nous approchons du Grand Final, et nous tenons à ce que tu sois en parfaite disposition pour…

-Mon frère ! Coupa le chasseur, polaire.

L'ange soupira, comme un parent face à un enfant particulièrement difficile, puis se tourna à demi vers Adam.

-Je te présente Mumiah. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir autant, tu sais. D'abord, il a veillé sur vous tout ce temps et puis… Ton frère l'a invoqué pour sauver le rebus du Paradis qui se vautre dans ton lit.

Dean serra les poings mais refusa de saisir la perche. Zachariah lui adressa une moue amusée, et poursuivit :

-Une relation très forte que celle que partagent ton petit frère et Castiel et…

Il sembla se raviser, alors que Dean, les sourcils froncés, tentait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Mais enfin, peu importe, détends-toi, repose-toi. Nous tenons à ce que tu sois frais et dispo pour la suite des évènements.

-Je vous ai dit…

-Pas avant que nous ayons relâché ton frère, oui, je sais. Mais réfléchis, Dean. Ce n'est que le temps que tu accomplisses ta tâche, et en attendant, les pouvoirs de Mumiah protègent bien mieux ton petit frère que les faibles tentatives de Sam pour faire de lui un chasseur tu ne crois pas ?

Intérieurement, Dean ne pouvait qu'en convenir, mais il n'aimait pas savoir son frère sous l'emprise des anges. Il aurait dû être capable de le protéger, nom de Dieu ! Il ravala l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et demanda à la place :

-C'est quoi la suite ?

-Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça. Relaxe-toi, une bière ?

-Bordel de merde, j'ai pas besoin d'un serveur, Zach, je veux des réponses !

Zachariah fit la moue, ce qui du point de vue de Dean était singulièrement dérangeant, et le contourna à pas lent.

-Tous les sceaux sont brisés. Tous, sauf un.

Dean eut un demi-sourire :

-Ouah, impressionnant. Presque un aussi bon score que celui des _Washington Generals_ !

Zachariah se tourna vers lui, ses yeux froids et son visage de marbre.

-Tu crois vraiment que les sarcasmes sont appropriés, si on considère que tu as déclenché tout ça ?

Dean sentit l'attaque comme un coup de poignard, surtout après que Raphaël lui ait dit que ça n'était pas sa faute. Ca n'était pas sa faute. Il le savait. Mais la petite voix vicieuse de la culpabilité commençait déjà à murmurer à son oreille quand la voix de Mumiah, plus grave que celle de son petit frère, claqua comme un coup de fouet :

-Zachariah !

Le chasseur observa avec intérêt Zachariah se rétracter d'un air furieux. Ainsi, il n'était visiblement pas le boss de Mumiah. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Adam et déglutit. La puissance pure qui se dégageait du garçon avait de quoi faire réfléchir à deux fois. Il se demanda où se plaçait Mumiah dans la hiérarchie. Il se rappelait avoir lu son nom au détour d'un texte sur l'Archange Gabriel lorsqu'il enquêtait sur Castiel après leur première rencontre. Il plissa les yeux et se retourna vers Zachariah.

-Je veux parler à Raph'.

Il prenait un risque, mais il n'avait confiance ni en Zachariah, ni en Mumiah, ni en Elemiah. Par contre, Raphaël avait la confiance de Cas, et il ne semblait pas un salopard fini.

-Rien que ça ? Questionna Zachariah en levant un sourcil. L'Archange Raphaël a d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un humain capricieux.

Dean lui adressa un sourire arrogant et provocateur.

-Je suis sensé arrêter l'Apocalypse, oui ou non ? Je pense que sachant ça, il arrivera à me faire une place dans son agenda.

Il observa Mumiah et Zachariah échanger un regard. Puis le premier s'évapora dans un bruissement d'aile.

-Ecoute, Dean, commença Zachariah, Raphaël et les autres Archanges doivent protéger la Terre contre les démons qui se rassemblent. Mais toi, toi tu as un devoir à accomplir. Tu l'as juré, n'oublie pas.

Et le connard de se barrer sur ces mots. Dean donna un coup dans la table de frustration et s'approcha de la porte. Il essaya de tourner la poignée, ouvrit, et se trouva face à un mur de béton. Il était bel et bien enfermé. Génial.

Castiel devait être mort d'inquiétude. Dean sortit son portable et pressa la touche 2. Pas de réseau. Et m….

* * *

Castiel enfila son trench-coat, quittant silencieusement la maison, pendant qu'Anna, Bobby, Pamela et Nour débattaient de la conduite à adopter. Nour maintenait qu'elle allait là où ses connexions la guidaient selon les vœux des siens envers Gabriel, Anna maintenait qu'ils auraient besoin de Dean pour arrêter Sam. Bobby était partisan d'arrêter le cadet Winchester _manu militari_ si nécessaire. Pamela lâchait de temps à autre une remarque sarcastique. Gaël ne participait qu'à moitié aux débats. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, personne n'avait remarqué le départ de l'ange déchu.

Castiel s'appuya contre l'Impala et sortit son téléphone portable, essayant une dernière fois de joindre son amant. Sans succès. Rangeant l'engin, il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

-Père, j'ai besoin que Tu m'aides. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas croire que les anges puissent déclencher l'Apocalypse sans que cela soit Ta volonté… Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi Dean et Sam ? Pourquoi détruire les Hommes et la Terre ? Ils peuvent être durs et égoïstes, cruels… Mais ils sont aussi beaux, lumineux et perfectibles. Ils ne font pas que détruire, ils créent aussi. Ce monde est sombre, violent, mais n'est-ce pas le pendant naturel du choix ?

L'ange déchu enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Quelques soient Tes plans…Veille sur Sam, Dean et Adam… Je T'en prie.

* * *

Lilith enfila lentement une longue robe blanche et se tourna gracieusement pour faire dos à son compagnon. Celui-ci soupira et s'avança, liant les deux rubans de la robe de soie.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, sermonna la démone mère avec un sourire.

L'homme remit les mains dans son manteau noir et claqua la langue. Elle secoua doucement la tête et s'éloigna pour revenir près du cadavre de la petite fille blonde suspendu à un crochet. Elle récupéra le calice qui recueillait le sang de l'enfant et le posa sur le coffre que portaient deux démons postés dans le hall de la magnifique et luxueuse demeure

-C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Bientôt nous aurons Sam sous notre contrôle. Ca ne sera plus long, maintenant.

Elle fit signe aux démons de sortir avec leur chargement. L'homme se servit quant à lui un verre de scotch avant de demander :

-Et s'il était assez fort pour te tuer ?

-Et bien, mon cher amour reviendrait parmi vous. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le crois. Lucifer amènera l'Enfer sur Terre.

-Au prix de ta vie… Et probablement de celle de chaque démon existant.

Elle eut un sourire indifférent.

-Il m'a, nous a, donné cette vie, n'oublie pas. Et c'est à moi de décider si je choisis de la lui rendre ou non.

La démone-mère s'avança vers son compagnon et l'entoura de ses bras.

-C'est notre heure. Les Humains ne sauront jamais ce qui va les frapper. Que ça soit par ma main ou celle de notre Père, le règne de cette sous-race est terminé. Cette Terre est à nous…

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du cou de l'homme, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément alors qu'elle le soulevait de terre.

-… Et si tu t'avises de t'interposer, je te réduis en miettes… compris, mon cher Crowley ?

* * *

Le cimetière était à nouveau plongé dans le silence. Les cris de la créature divine avaient cessé, et le cercle de feu était presque éteint. Tout autour, des charognes lorgnaient le corps prostré en son sein. Elemiah tremblait, son réceptacle brisé au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer sauver. Son moi angélique lui-même se mourrait, ses ailes rognées, sa grâce tordue et dénaturée. Et il ne survivrait pas très longtemps, sa grâce retournerait bientôt au néant, à l'infini flot des âmes, sa conscience disparaîtrait… Si l'Autre le laissait partir. Il craignait par-dessus tout la possibilité que la créature contamine sa grâce, le vouant à la damnation et à l'errance entre les plans, à moitié en Enfer, à moitié dans les limbes. Prisonnier du Voile pour l'éternité. Il priait Dieu de toute son âme, appelant ses frères et sœurs. Mais leurs voix étaient lointaines, brouillées… Ils… l'ignoraient ?

Le pantin dansait autour de sa prison de feu en déclamant de temps à autre les mots meurtriers, des incantations dans la langue d'Enoch, transformant les mots de grâce en putréfaction. Il savait que son tourmenteur ne pouvait être qu'un des Déchus. Aucun démon ne pouvait connaitre ces mots, ne pouvait transformer la langue du Ciel en malédiction. Mais ils étaient sensés être enfermés au plus profond de l'Enfer !

-Ils t'ont laissé seul, idiot, ricana le pantin. Pour toute une tranche de la population du Paradis, tu es devenu trop encombrant avec tes belles aspirations. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils t'ont envoyé seul ici, hum ? Mais je suis persuadée que Raguel viendra. Il n'abandonnera jamais l'un des siens. Alors, crie, crie ! Attire son attention !

Elemiah perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il essayait de ne plus en appeler aux siens. Il ne fallait pas que son Archange réponde. Il ne fallait pas que Raguel tombât dans le piège…

Soudainement, alors qu'il avait presque perdu toute conscience, il entendit la voix de Raguel, véritable tempête. Le cimetière s'illumina violemment. Les cris des charognards brûlés vifs furent couverts par les vents sacrés qui rageaient, détruisant tombes et monuments. Les flammes qui le retenaient ne résistèrent pas, pas plus que le pantin réduit en poussière par la fureur de l'Archange.

Elemiah rassembla ce qui lui restait de force et se poussa pour mettre ce qui restait de son hôte sur le dos et ainsi pouvoir contempler le réceptacle de son Archange, alors que son regard d'ange contemplait la réelle beauté aveuglante de Raguel.

C'était une femme, une toute jeune femme aux cheveux longs tellement blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, à la peau diaphane, mince comme une liane, vêtue d'un simple ensemble de lingerie en dentelle blanche, avec des longs bas de soie. Le regard mourant mi-humain, mi-angélique d'Elemiah voyait à la fois l'hôte humain, et les deux paires d'ailes blanches qui graciaient le dos de l'Archange, alors que tout son être était nimbé de lumière. Elle tenait une épée translucide et posait sur lui deux yeux bleus-gris luminescents.

-Petit frère, murmura la voix humaine, si douce et pourtant si… si crasse aux oreilles d'Elemiah, comparée à la vraie voix de Raguel.

L'Archange se laissa glisser au sol et prit l'ange dans ses bras, refermant ses ailes autour de l'âme expirante.

-Elemiah, murmura-t-elle, tristement.

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Mon enfant…

Raguel caressa le visage méconnaissable du réceptacle qui abritait Elemiah pour quelques secondes encore. Son affliction, sa douleur, n'avait d'égal que l'ire qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de celui qui avait ainsi abusé du corps et de l'esprit de son frère.

-D… Dean…Winchester…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi, Elemiah.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de porcelaine alors que les derniers restes de la grâce d'Elemiah se dissolvaient dans le flot des âmes.

-Repose-toi…

L'Archange souleva délicatement le corps, l'éloignant de toute la pourriture et du mal jonchant le sol, et le pressa contre son cœur, ses ailes vibrant tristement. Un murmure s'éleva tout autour d'elle et l'Archange se tendit en réponse.

-Les larmes d'un Archanges peuvent donner la vie, et bénir une terre pour mille ans…

Un cercle de feu apparut autour de Raguel un crépitement malsain. Elle leva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix humaine, le visage aussi froid que la glace. Un homme se tenait les bras croisés, appuyé négligemment contre l'une des tombes. Elle pouvait voir des éclats de son âme impure, disgraciée, parodie monstrueuse de la lumière qui vivait en chacun des anges. Les yeux de la créature étaient d'un jaune brillant. Elle connaissait cette âme, cette grâce souillée.

-Tu as de l'audace de te présenter devant moi, Kokabiel.

Les ailes de l'Archange s'étendirent, éteignant le feu maudit d'un simple battement. L'homme eut un demi-sourire. Il ne flancha pas non plus quand l'épée de Raguel le traversa.

-La douleur t'aveugle, Raguel…

La voix envahissait le cimetière, alors que l'homme se dissolvait autour de l'arme divine. Raguel pressa les lèvres et étendit à nouveau ses ailes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Kokabiel ne s'était pas libéré. Il était toujours en Enfer. Il ne faisait que jouer avec son pouvoir sur les esprits pour l'égarer, profitant de la faiblesse d'un portail privé de ses sceaux.

-Tu es toujours au fond de ta prison … Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec tes jouets. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

-Je veux que l'on discute.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, ni à toi, ni à ton maître.

-Si les choses continuent telles qu'elles se sont engagées, tu pourras lui transmettre le message toi-même.

-Inutile de pavaner, Kokabiel. Même si vous vous échappez, nous vous traquerons et vous abattrons jusqu'au dernier.

-Te voilà devenu bien belliqueux avec les millénaires, Raguel. Et nous allons nous échapper, surtout si vous ne faites rien pour nous en empêcher. Mais n'est-ce pas la le but de la manœuvre, hum ? C'est bien ce que souhaite Michael, non ?

-Tu veux des informations, lâcha Raguel, incrédule. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien !

-Bien sûr que je doute, j'ai toujours douté. C'est ce qui m'a amené dans cette cage de chair et de sang, tu le sais bien.

-Ce qui t'as envoyé dans cette cage, c'est ton orgueil, ton irresponsabilité et ta rage envers notre Père, qui t'as interdit de copuler avec des mortels, et envers les humains, qui t'ont résisté. Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Kokabiel.

Un autre homme, en tout point semblable au premier, apparut juste à côté de l'Archange.

-Tu sais, Raguel. Il est temps que tu te taises un peu.

L'Archange avait déjà brandit son épée, mais un cercle de flamme l'entoura à nouveau. Les flammes, toutefois, étaient très différentes. Elles ne brûlaient pas, et étaient presque transparentes. Raguel ouvrit plus largement les yeux, avec un certain effroi.

-Ah oui. Lucifel peut aussi user de son pouvoir à présent, Raguel. Votre assurance et votre indéfectible foi en votre élection divine fera votre perte. L'heure approche, et nous tenions à ce que tu assistes au spectacle. Prends tes aises, la prochaine fois que nous parlerons, ce sera en personne.

* * *

_ La suite la semaine prochaine…_


	32. Chapter 32

**NdA** : En r'tard, en r'tard… Bref, vous connaissez la chanson. Mais je voulais finir la fic avant de poster ce chapitre. C'est presque fait. Donc, **le chapitre 33 sera le dernier de My Sin.** Un grand merci à ma bêtarchange gardien (qui en a ras le bol que je la cite à chaque chapitre, mais tant pis pour elle !)

**Reviews** : j'ai apparemment perdu des lecteurs avec mes retards successifs, ce qui n'est pas incompréhensible. Je regrette Alyceis, en particulier, j'espère que tu me reviendras ^^/ Je remercie ceux qui restent pour voir la fin de cette aventure.

**Aniyaoi**, merci pour ta fidélité. **Narchounette**, non je ne suis pas gentille ^^, et j'aimais Elemiah, mais chacun doit mourir, certain plus vite que d'autre. Le dénouement est proche. Et toi et moi savons parfaitement pourquoi tu n'es pas pressée ^^ Il s'agit de RAguel, pas Roguel x) c'est un archange, donc elle n'est ni bonne, ni méchante. Pour l'instant elle est prisonnière de Kokabiel, le déchu. Vous verrez bien qui il est plus tard. Pour Crowley, c'était un clin d'œil, il n'apparaitra plus dans My Sin, seulement dans sa suite. Lilith est fun à écrire, je suis ravie qu'elle plaise. La retrouvaille… pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant, qui sait… **Ladysup67**, merci et désolée pour l'attente. **Hannange**, merci pour ton enthousiasme, et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire. **Mapi**, !miss lemon! (félicitations^^) et sinon, merci de continuer à me suivre et d'apprécier ! **carine**, pas de risque pour Adam, il est déjà envahi, donc pas de Michael de prévu, il est déjà occupé par Mumiah. Et oui, j'aime ce perso, j'aime son côté rafraichissant. Ruby est aussi un perso que j'adore, donc la faire détester est assez ironique ^^/ Chuck va en effet réapparaitre. Dean et Cas n'ont pas fini leurs souffrances… Merci beaucoup en tout cas. **Sara the best****,** merci pour ton appréciation. **Tatunette**, je ne tape jamais mes revieweuses, c'est contre-productif **:p** je suis ravie que tu l'aimes toujours autant. Tu avais bien deviné pour Mumiah, et maintenant tu vas voir comment il en sort ! Je suis sûre que tu as déjà ta petite idée ^^. Pas de petits morceaux, mais… Cas n'est pas au bout de ses peines. La suite de My sin aura lieu, mais pas tout de suite… Et ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié la relation Dean/Cas, on m'a beaucoup reproché de ne pas assez être dans le slash, alors… c'est réconfortant. Oui, pas beaucoup de bisous, mais ils ont la tête à autres choses. Becky ne sera pas là tout de suite… Mais vous rencontrez aussi Castiel666, une DeanCas shippeuse ^^/ Pour Anna et Rochel, c'est une pure question stratégique. Anna est l'un des meilleurs intellects du groupe, elle sait qu'il leur faut des renseignements. Nour a un grand rôle à jouer, donc faudra t'armer de patience ^^/ En tout cas, merci pour la review, ta fidélité et ton soutien !

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Partie 32: If you want to call it courage…

* * *

**_

Castiel entra dans le salon, surpris par le silence qui y régnait. Il n'y avait personne, à part Rochel. Celui-ci avait repris conscience et s'était assis, les mains jointes, sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux sur Castiel et ils se fixèrent. Après ce que Rochel avait fait à Qiao An et aux habitants d'Ashton, sa seule vue révulsait Castiel. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il était si dur pour les humains de détacher le réceptacle de l'ange qui était à l'intérieur.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait poussé Rochel à enfreindre ainsi les commandements et d'une si cruelle façon… Bien sûr, Rochel était, ou avait été, un ange plein et entier. A l'époque, il ne voyait pas les choses ou les humains comme Castiel les voyait. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait massacré et laissé violenter des innocents. Jamais l'ange déchu ne pourrait lui pardonner un tel outrage, une telle vilenie.

-Ils sont partis préparer les voitures, expliqua Rochel au bout d'un long moment. Et ton amie aveugle est à l'étage avec Ananchel.

Castiel acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Rochel baissa à nouveau le visage.

-Pourquoi as-tu chu ? Questionna finalement Castiel.

Rochel flancha et son corps vibra littéralement sous ce que Castiel comprit être de la colère. Il sentit l'aura de son ancien frère se teinter de haine et de rage. Puis Rochel ferma fortement les yeux et sembla parvenir à se maîtriser. Son aura s'apaisa à nouveau pour redevenir grise et nostalgique.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. J'ai commis des erreurs. Mais je pense toujours que Lucifel pourrait sauver notre race.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec une défiance désespérée, comme s'il cherchait à s'accrocher à cette seule vérité.

-Notre race ? Murmura Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Rochel, toi et moi ne sommes plus des anges. Je suis humain et tu es… entre l'Enfer et la Terre. J'espère pour toi que tu deviendras humain aussi, quoique tu mériterais probablement l'abîme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me juger ! Siffla Rochel en se levant d'un bond, sa fureur à nouveau perceptible.

Il vint se planter devant Castiel et cracha :

-Tu es un faible, un rebus ! Tu as trahi ta race, abandonné les tiens pour te vautrer dans la fange avec un de ces singes sans cervelle. Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu n'es rien !

Castiel se pencha légèrement en avant, rencontrant son adversaire de front et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tes invectives envers moi ne me touchent pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait par amour, Rochel. Toi, par jalousie et arrogance. Mais si tu continues à insulter Dean et tout ce qu'il représente, je te le ferais payer.

Les deux anges déchus se foudroyèrent du regard, leurs visages étant si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Puis Rochel sembla soudainement perdre toute énergie et recula jusqu'à tomber assis sur une chaise.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Castiel.

Il avait l'air misérable, mais l'amant de Dean ne parvenait pas à le plaindre, ni à éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Sa froideur envers Rochel, sa colère et sa rancœur l'effrayaient un peu.

-Castiel ?

L'ange déchu se tourna vers Anna qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait cet air déterminé et assuré qui signifiait qu'elle s'apprêtait à se battre.

-Pamela et moi pensons savoir où se trouve la porte. Je vais aller chercher Dean

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Seule ? Comment comptes-tu entrer ?

L'ange plissa les lèvres.

-J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Mais pour te répondre, non, pas seule. Pamela et Nour vont venir aussi, j'aurai besoin de leurs capacités respectives. Toi, Bobby et Gaël, vous devez tenter d'empêcher Sam de briser le dernier sceau. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette idée, Cas. Lilith est probablement déjà là-bas. Bobby a essayé de joindre d'autres chasseurs, mais aucun d'eux ne répond à nos appels. Je pense que le Paradis interfère. Et si c'est le cas, il se peut que vous ne deviez pas seulement affronter les forces de l'Enfer, mais aussi celles du Ciel.

Castiel tourna lentement son regard vers Rochel, en une interrogation muette. Anna hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

-Rochel restera dans la _Panic Room_ ici Bobby est d'accord. Dans son état actuel il ne peut pas faire grand mal, et ça n'est pas dans son intérêt d'attirer l'attention des anges ou des démons.

Castiel glissa un regard glacial sur son ancien frère avant de revenir à Anna.

-En vertu de quoi penses-tu pouvoir lui faire confiance pour qu'il reste tranquille et ne nous trahisse pas ?

La rousse haussa les épaules en un geste très humain.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, tout simplement. On a pas de ressources humaines ou matérielles à épargner. C'est « en vertu » des situations désespérées, Cas.

* * *

Dean termina de laisser son message sur le répondeur de son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pu joindre Sam et pas Castiel. Et surtout, il voulait sortir de cette prison de luxe. Mais les trous dans les murs, qu'il creusait à coups de statue, se comblaient immédiatement.

Quoi qu'il se passât, il espérait vraiment que Cas n'irait pas jouer les héros. Il n'était pas prêt. C'était le rôle de Dean. Son ange avait déjà assez souffert et…

-Arrête donc d'abîmer le matériel avec tes habitudes de singe de zoo…

Il se retourna pour faire face à Zachariah qui lui souriait, toujours aussi auto-satisfait.

-Laissez-moi sortir !

L'ange secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop dangereux dehors. Plein de démons qui se baladent…

Dean gronda.

-Je me suis fait tabasser toute l'année et maintenant mes fesses vous préoccupent ? Tu mens ! Je veux voir mon frère !

-C'est… une mauvaise idée.

-Tu sais, j'en ai ma claque de vos petites énigmes et de vos têtes à claques ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Quand est-ce que je vais voir mon frère ? Et quand est-ce que je vais buter Lilith ?

Zachariah soupira avec un certain agacement puis le fixa, beaucoup trop suffisant pour le bien de Dean…

-Tu ne vas pas « buter » Lilith.

L'esprit du chasseur ne parvint d'abord pas à intégrer l'information. Ca n'avait pas le moindre sens…

-Quoi ?

L'ange se détourna avec un sourire.

-Lilith va briser le dernier sceau. C'est garanti à l'heure actuelle. Le train est déjà en marche.

Il s'assit sur un canapé et sourit à Dean de toutes ses dents.

-Mais Sam et moi on peut l'arrêter…

Devant le sourire goguenard, il s'interrompit. Si Lilith était sur le point de briser le sceau, il y avait encore moyen de bondir et d'agir, mais pas en restant planté là. Sa captivité n'avait de sens que si… Il fixa Zachariah, interloqué.

-Vous ne voulez pas l'arrêter… Réalisa-t-il lentement.

L'ange leva un doigt dans un geste docte.

-Nope. On a jamais voulu. L'Apocalypse fait son chemin.

Puis il ajouta avec ce qui semblait être une intense satisfaction.

-C'est la fin, petit.

* * *

Castiel chargea le dernier sac à l'arrière du pick-up de Bobby. Il saisit le couteau de Ruby, le portant à hauteur des yeux. Les inscriptions cabalistiques brillaient à la lumière de la vieille lampe du porche. Il se souvint des paroles de Michael, prononcées si longtemps auparavant. « Et nous serons Son bras, Sa vengeance et Sa gloire ». La nostalgie qu'amenait toujours ses souvenirs ne le surprit pas, mais le pressentiment négatif qui le saisit en pensant à Michael, si. Pourquoi l'évocation de l'Archange l'effrayait-elle ainsi… ?

Il chassa cette pensée et secoua la tête en un mouvement de refus à Gaël qui lui tendait un 9mm. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Tu préfères un fusil ? Questionna-t-il avec son accent canadien à couper au couteau.

-Non, intervint Bobby en jetant négligemment son blouson à l'arrière. La Princesse refuse de porter des armes à feu, c'est tout.

Gaël le regarda avec incompréhension, puis désapprobation.

-Tu risques de te faire tuer…

L'ange déchu commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de devoir toujours s'expliquer face à des humains incompréhensifs. Il pencha la tête en avant et prit une inspiration.

-Ca ira, fit-il simplement après une seconde.

Bobby grommela quelque chose puis ajouta, plus fort :

-Bon, les filles, quand vous aurez fini de parler chiffons, on pourra y aller. Gaël monte à l'arrière, je suppose que tu crains pas l'air frais. Toi, à l'avant.

Gaël escalada jusqu'à s'asseoir au milieu des caisses et sacs divers, son fusil à pompe en main. Castiel grimpa sur le siège passager, alors que Bobby montait côté conducteur. Anna descendit depuis la terrasse et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Soyez prudents. Cas, tu as le sang que je t'ai donné ?

L'ange déchu hocha la tête en lui montrant l'une des gourdes à ses pieds.

-Bon. Avec les sigils que j'ai tracés sur vos côtes – Bobby et Gaël posèrent la main sur leurs poitrines par réflexe, se souvenant de la pénible expérience – vous ne serez pas repérés par les Anges. Mais ça n'est pas une protection une fois qu'ils vous auront vu… Peut-être cela vous donnera-t-il quand même le temps de stopper Sam avant que le Ciel ne s'aperçoive de votre présence…

Elle sourit légèrement et s'écarta.

-Que Dieu vous garde.

Bobby eut un bref ricanement, mais Castiel lui sourit en retour.

-Toi aussi, chère sœur.

* * *

Anna se plaça devant Nour et Pamela, les fixant l'une après l'autre. Leurs postures étaient déterminées et assurées. Nour avait le visage sérieux et froid et Pamela un demi-sourire ironique vissé aux lèvres. L'ange y trouva un certain réconfort. Elle n'était pas certaine de la réussite de son plan, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de sa propre existence même si elle réussissait, mais elle avait confiance en ces deux femmes. Elle ouvrit les ailes et posa les mains sur leurs fronts, prenant son envol.

Elle atterrit sur un terrain vague, à une cinquantaine de mètre d'un grand hangar, sous un ciel gris d'orage. Nour mit immédiatement son fusil en position de tir et fit un rapide tour sur elle-même. Pamela resserra le poing sur son pistolet automatique avant de se détendre.

-Je ne sens personne dans les alentours immédiats.

Anna acquiesça, étendant ses ailes dans le voile, fouillant l'espace.

-Ils sont tous dans le hangar. Je compte cinq présences angéliques. Oui, ce sont les auras de Filiel, Melomiah, Jokiel, Lumiel et Hivriel.

-Enchantée, marmonna Pamela avec un rictus.

-Ce sont des anges de bas rang, continua Anna, imperturbable. Mais aussi nombreux, je ne pourrai pas les battre de manière conventionnelle. Je me demande néanmoins pourquoi ils n'ont pas ramené l'artillerie lourde pour veiller sur Dean…

-Peut-être qu'ils n'imaginent pas qu'on puisse les attaquer ici, répliqua Nour en se détendant à son tour, redressant sa sacoche sur son épaule.

-Probablement. Il va falloir que je les neutralise. N'oubliez pas : il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que d'autres rappliquent. Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes pour récupérer Dean et partir. J'ai repéré une voiture là-bas.

Elle indiqua la direction du doigt.

-Dean devrait savoir la trafiquer. Vous la prenez et vous partez. Nour, tu as le sang que je t'ai donné. N'oublie pas le glyphe. Le sang d'ange qui coule dans tes veines en tant que Nephilim suffira à l'activer. Ils tenteront de vous poursuivre et même si vous deux êtes cachées à leurs yeux, ça ne sera pas le cas de Dean.

-Tu nous as déjà dit tout ça, coupa Pamela. Et toi ? Tu es sûre de vouloir aller au martyr ?

Anna hocha la tête et dégaina l'épée de Lucifer.

-Je ferai tout pour sauver les Humains.

Elle tendit l'épée devant elles et la désigna du doigt.

-Je la ferai tomber avant de déclencher le glyphe. N'oubliez pas de la récupérer. C'est la seule arme existante susceptible d'abattre un ange…

Elle la rengaina et ouvrit sa chemine, puis son soutien-gorge, avant de sortir un cutter.

-Nour, si tu veux bien…

La jeune Arabe tendit son fusil à Pamela avant de se saisir du cutter et de s'apprêter à tracer le sigil. Mais à peine eut-elle pris l'instrument en main qu'elle eut un cri de douleur et tomba à genou.

* * *

_Cindy hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons, enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture. Behemoth lui-même avait peur, elle le sentait. Depuis combien d'heure était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire…Ils avaient roulé, roulé et venaient enfin de s'arrêter. Elle les entendait discuter, sans comprendre les paroles échangées. Mais elle avait vu le regard de la brune, son couteau…_

_ La porte du coffre s'ouvrit soudainement sur le couple qui l'avait enlevé. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de supplier avant que la femme ne plonge son couteau dans sa gorge. Elle sentit Behemoth disparaître avec un hurlement de rage… et la dernière image qu'elle entrevit avant de mourir fut l'homme se penchant vers elle, la bouche ouverte…

* * *

_

Nour se redressa, s'appuyant sur le torse d'Anna, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Sam vient de saigner à blanc la jeune sage-femme, murmura-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Pamela fronça les sourcils et Anna serra les dents.

-Il a bu assez de sang pour se charger à bloc et tuer Lilith. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre si nous voulons avoir même la plus microscopique des chances de stopper tout ça. Nour, tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, l'Arabe avait déjà repris le cutter et s'agenouilla face à l'Ange. Elle amena l'instrument jusqu'à la peau et commença à tracer avec une lente précision le sigil de bannissement sur le torse pâle de la rousse.

* * *

La petite porte de côté du hangar s'ouvrit avec un crissement métallique et le corps mince d'Anna se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle soupira, carra les épaule et serra fortement l'épée de Lucifer. Elle aurait menti en prétendant ne pas être un peu effrayée, ne pas connaître le résultat d'une action étant plus qu'inhabituel pour les anges, agents du destin qu'ils étaient. Elle s'avança vers le bloc de bois au centre du bâtiment. Dean était là, coincé dans un espace entre le visible et l'invisible.

Elle sentit leur présence avant même qu'ils ne se posassent tout autour d'elle. Ses frères et sœurs. Elle prit le temps de les dévisager l'un après l'autre. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher, pas encore. Elle avait en main la seule épée qui pouvait tuer un ange, et ils le savaient. Mais il leur suffisait de l'attraper pour la ramener au Paradis et l'enchaîner dans la pire des oubliettes existantes.

Une prison de cristal et de temps, hors du monde, éternelle comète dans le vide du néant.

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle parvienne à tous les tuer, même si elle était Ananchel, l'un des anges supérieurs, l'un des favoris de Gabriel.

-Allez, nargua-t-elle avec hargne, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Ils se consultèrent en silence, elle entendait l'écho de leurs murmures mentaux. Puis, d'un seul geste, ils bondirent sur elle…

…pour disparaître dans un immense éclat de lumière blanche.

* * *

Dès que la lumière eut jailli de dessous la porte et eut disparu, Nour l'ouvrit violemment et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle avait laissé Pamela près de leur future voiture avant de se poster près de l'entrée et de dire adieu à Anna. Elle s'attendait à trouver le hangar vide et cherchait déjà des yeux l'épée de Lucifer qui devait traîner au sol.

Elle y était effectivement. Aux pieds d'Anna.

L'ange rousse se tenait debout, la main prête à se presser contre le sigil gravé sur son torse. Mais elle était immobilisée à quelques centimètres. Anna était elle-même paralysée, les yeux ronds, une expression d'intense surprise figeant ses traits

-Anna ? Questionna Nour.

La rousse tourna lentement la tête vers elle, puis, se rendant soudainement compte de sa position, laissa vivement sa main retomber.

-C'était un Archange, murmura-t-elle. C'était un Archange ! Il les a chassé et m'a préservée…

Nour fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Anna secoua la tête, l'air confus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'est pas notre principal souci. On y réfléchira plus tard.

Elle se baissa pour se saisir à nouveau de l'épée de Lucifer.

-Allons chercher Dean.

* * *

Dean faisait les cent pas, les révélations de Zachariah pesant comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Les Anges l'avaient mené en bateau, l'avaient attiré dans un piège, et Sam, seul là-dehors, persuadé qu'il fallait qu'il tue Lilith… Dean donna un coup de pied dans la table. Il avait activement participé à la destruction de la plupart des Humains, et même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience, il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas voulu sauver Sam à tout prix… S'il n'était pas allé en Enfer…

Le Paradis sur Terre. Quelle connerie !

Et Dieu… Dieu qui s'était fait la malle, tranquille. Enfin, si Zach disait la vérité, ce qui n'était visiblement pas sa préoccupation principale. Il se demandait comment Cas réagirait à la nouvelle. Un instant, il se demanda si Castiel savait, avant de repousser cette idée avec colère. Castiel avait la foi la plus pure qui soit. Il n'aurait jamais menti aussi effrontément à Dean.

Vaincre Lucifer… Laissé échappé par des Anges menteurs et voleurs. Tu parles de Justes… Ils étaient tous aussi pourris que Dean l'avait prévu. Même Raphaël apparemment… Ou bien l'Archange… Comment avaient-ils pu décider unilatéralement de détruire la Terre, ces enfoirés ? Les pensées de Dean étaient un mélange confus de rage, de culpabilité et d'incompréhension.

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas, avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Bobby. Il se retourna en un geste furieux et s'approcha de la table. Il allait attraper l'un des hamburgers lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, là où il n'y avait plus eu que le mur après qu'il eut tenté de la défoncer deux fois. Il resta interloqué, la main à mi-chemin du plat, alors qu'Anna et Nour entraient dans la pièce, armes en main. Nour fit un tour d'horizon, fusil en position de tir, mais Anna se précipita vers lui. Une fois devant le chasseur, son regard le parcourut rapidement, puis elle l'entoura de ses bras en une très brève étreinte.

-Anna ?

-On doit se dépêcher, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir !

Nour leur adressa un signe de tête.

-Je vais voir si la voie est libre.

Elle sortit de la pièce au pas de course. Dean reporta son attention sur la rousse et fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'entailler le bras avec un cutter. Elle commença à dessiner des symboles sur le mur.

-Anna ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pas le temps, Dean. Sam est sur le point de tuer Lilith ! On doit l'en empêcher !

-Mais Lilith peut briser le dernier sceau !

Anna se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Lilith est le dernier sceau. Si elle meurt, c'est la fin !

Au moment où Dean allait exiger des explications, ou au moins parler de la trahison des anges, ou… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, Zachariah apparut, les yeux brillant de rage.

-Cette fois-ci tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Anna sourit, d'un sourire étrangement torve, et tendit l'épée de Lucifer vers lui.

-J'adorerais te planter là où je pense, Zachariah. Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !

Elle posa sa main ensanglantée sur le glyphe et un éclat de lumière envahit la pièce, avec un son strident. Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux, Zachariah avait disparu. Exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait « vu » Anna le faire. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-On s'en va !

Il ne trouva pas vraiment de raison de refuser. Ils quittèrent la pièce verte en courant et rejoignirent Nour à l'extérieur du hangar. Il suivit ensuite femme et ange jusqu'à une vieille voiture à côté de laquelle les attendait Pamela.

-J'ai senti une très forte énergie, grogna la medium. Et pourtant tu es toujours là ?

Anna sourit et les poussa les uns contre les autres en répondant :

-Apparemment, nous avons des amis haut placés…

Elle leur fit se tenir la main. Dean sourit à Pamela, mais son attention se reporta sur l'ange alors qu'elle s'écartait un peu.

-Je n'ai jamais volé en transportant trois personnes. Ca risque de secouer, mais au moins on sera plus vite auprès des autres. Et on risquera moins que les anges nous collent aux basques.

-Attends, coupa Dean en levant la main. Tu savais que les anges voulaient déclencher l'Apocalypse ?

Anna secoua la tête.

-Non, pas avant récemment. Mais je m'en doutais après avoir parlé avec Rochel.

Au regard incrédule de Dean, elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

-C'est une longue histoire, mais chaque minute compte pour arrêter la cavalcade de Sam, alors si ça te fait rien, on va d'abord régler ça, et ensuite on parlera détails et on échangera nos souvenirs, hein ?

Dean acquiesça et serra les mains de Pamela et Nour, alors que la rousse posait les siennes sur les fronts des deux femmes. Un bruissement d'ailes, et sa vue se voila.

* * *

Le pick-up de Bobby s'immobilisa sur un chemin de terre, à l'écart de l'ombre imposante du vieux couvent. Le bâtiment dessinait une forme inquiétante de pierres et d'ombres à la lumière de la lune. Castiel dégaina le couteau de Ruby de la main droite tandis que de l'autre il vérifiait que les bouteilles de sang confiées par Anna tenaient bien dans les poches de son trench-coat. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bobby charger son fusil d'un coup sec et descendre du véhicule. Il le suivit et rejoignit Gaël, déjà prêt, une sacoche en bandoulière et son fusil à canon scié en main. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Castiel avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Sam, Bobby également. Mais aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à parler au jeune Winchester, et les nombreux messages laissés sur sa boîte vocale demeuraient sans réponse.

-Sam doit déjà être là, commenta Bobby en se mettant en marche vers le couvent.

Castiel se mit à sa hauteur, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est possible que nous ne puissions raisonner avec Samuel, s'il a laissé son addiction au pouvoir démoniaque le contrôler totalement. Seul Dean aura toujours la capacité de l'atteindre, peu importe son état.

-Si c'est le cas, grommela Bobby sombrement, faudra qu'on le neutralise autrement.

Castiel hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais à cet instant, un cri d'alarme derrière eux les fit se retourner. Gaël menaçait de son arme deux hommes qui venaient de surgir des bois, apparemment aussi surpris qu'eux. L'un devait avoir la cinquantaine, petit mais très musclé, brun, l'autre était un grand noir chauve et visiblement amateur de musculation aussi. Leurs yeux virèrent instantanément au noir à la vue des trois hommes.

-Chasseurs ! Siffla le plus petit.

Gaël répliqua par un coup de semonce qui atteignit le démon en pleine poitrine. Naturellement, celui-ci ne fit rien de plus que flancher légèrement avant de se redresser. Le grand noir se précipita sur le Canadien et lui assena un coup de poing avant de le saisir à la gorge. Bobby le délogea d'une balle, mais la petite teigne avait jailli sur le vieux chasseur à une vitesse surnaturelle. Son expression de surprise fut presque comique lorsque le couteau de Ruby se logea profondément dans ses intestins, les yeux furieux de Castiel devenant sa dernière vision avant qu'il ne rejoigne le néant. Gaël rendit son coup droit à son agresseur et se tenait en garde, prêt à parer son attaque. Au moment où le démon se jetait sur lui, Castiel délogea le couteau et exécuta un demi-tour, lançant l'arme dans le même mouvement. Il se planta dans le crâne du démon qui s'effondra dans un éclair rougeâtre et un dernier râle.

Gaël récupéra son fusil et fixa l'Ange déchu qui retirait le couteau de la tête de l'hôte vidé et mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Demanda-t-il finalement en désignant le couteau. Jamais vu une arme capable de tuer les démons…

Castiel, qui priait à voix basse pour les deux hommes qu'il venait de tuer, ne répondit pas. Bobby haussa les épaules en grognant quelque chose à propos de la pute démoniaque de Sam et leur fit signe d'avancer. Des coups de feu, rien de tel pour annoncer leur présence.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par une petite porte de bois. Un vieux panneau annonçait qu'il était en restauration et une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité sautait à la gorge. La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant fut une série de cadavres. Gaël plissa les lèvres et Bobby secoua la tête. En silence, les trois hommes suivirent la piste jusqu'à un escalier menant au sous-sol.

-Ils ont été détruits, marmonna Gaël, atterré, en voyant les yeux révulsés des cadavres. C'est pas un exorcisme ça ?

-Non, répondit simplement Bobby.

-C'est un monstre… Sam Winchester…

Le jeune chasseur n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant d'être coincé entre le mur et le corps solide de Bobby, le bras du vieux chasseur pressant son cou et ses yeux furieux plongés dans les siens.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Gaël ! Si tu tentes de tuer Sam, je te bute avant, compris ?

Gaël déglutit et hocha la tête. Bobby le lâcha et se détourna. Castiel fixait un point devant eux. Le vieux chasseur suivit son regard et lâcha un juron en voyant les ombres sur les murs commencer à se mouvoir et à se séparer, prenant des formes vaguement humaines. Implacables. Indestructibles.

-Des Daeva, gronda-t-il, et merde !

-Je m'en occupe, répliqua Gaël en lâchant son fusil et en sortant un pistolet à fusées éclairantes. Dès que la lumière jaillira, foncez !

C'était du suicide, et ils le savaient tous les trois. Les Deava étaient indestructibles, même si la lumière les paralysait un instant. Le seul moyen de les éloigner définitivement était de briser leurs chaînes, l'autel qui les avait conjurés, et espérer qu'ils se retournent contre leur maître. Mais il n'y avait aucun autel en vue.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire contre…

Mais Gaël l'interrompit :

-On est là pour arrêter l'Apocalypse, oui ou merde ? Je vais les retenir !

Bobby fronça les sourcils mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Castiel avait l'air malade à l'idée de laisser le chasseur derrière, mais il hocha brièvement la tête à son tour. Gaël avait raison, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix. Gaël leur adressa un demi-sourire et pressa la détente. Bobby et Castiel fermèrent les yeux et se mirent à courir tout droit, ignorant les hurlements stridents des créatures cauchemardesques. La lumière s'éteignit avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dépasser les créatures, mais Gaël, fidèle à son poste, tira une seconde salve, leur permettant de changer de couloir pour entrer dans une petite chapelle dont Bobby claqua la porte derrière eux. Une nouvelle série de cris stridents leur apprit que le jeune chasseur tenait sa position, occupant les Daeva, empêchant les créatures des ombres de les suivre.

-Il n'y a que six fusées dans le matériel, murmura Castiel, livide.

Bobby lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant d'imaginer la fin atroce qui attendait Gaël.

-Alors on a pas de temps à perdre !

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et les deux hommes reprirent leur course vers la petite porte à l'autre extrémité de la chapelle.

* * *

Anna atterrit près du pick-up de Bobby et désigna immédiatement l'ombre du bâtiment.

-C'est le couvent qui abrite la porte.

-T'aurais pas pu nous transporter dedans, non ? Demanda Dean avec colère.

L'ange lui lança un regard froid.

-Ce bâtiment est angel-proof. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir vous accompagner dedans tant qu'on aura pas brisé les protections avec Pamela. Et j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ça.

Elle désigna le matériel à l'arrière de la camionnette. Dean hocha la tête et se dépêcha de récupérer un fusil et des munitions, ainsi qu'un 9mm et deux couteaux.

-Où est le couteau de la pute ?

-C'est Castiel qui l'a.

Dean frémit intérieurement en imaginant Castiel à l'intérieur, face aux démons. Nour saisit une version compacte d'un uzi dans la main droite et son kriss dans la main gauche.

-On va briser les sigils anti-anges aussi vite que possible, expliqua rapidement Anna pendant que Dean finissait de s'équiper. Vous, vous devez empêcher Sam de tuer Lilith à tout prix. Que Dieu vous garde.

Dean faillit lui dire de ne pas trop y compter, mais se retint. Pas besoin de parler théologie ou pères démissionnaires maintenant. Il jeta un regard à Nour. Celle-ci hocha la tête et les deux chasseurs partirent au pas de course vers le couvent d'un même mouvement, laissant Pamela et Anna debout, ombres silencieuses dans la nuit.

* * *

Sam marchait avec résolution. Tuer les mignons de Lilith avait été si simple, comme écraser des insectes. Ca ne lui avait demandé aucun effort et aucun mal de crâne n'en avait résulté. Il aurait pensé « ennuyeux » s'il se l'était autorisé… Mais il refusait d'être ainsi… si… si peu humain. Il ne devrait pas trouver ennuyeux le fait de tuer des démons sans effort. Enfin, tout serait bientôt terminé. Lilith n'était qu'à une porte et un couloir de lui. Il ne la voyait pas encore, mais il pouvait se la représenter, agonisante à ses pieds, ensanglantée… Il sourit, cruel, mais presque immédiatement ses lèvres reprirent un pli amer… Il avait pris un chemin sans retour, contre Dean… Il… Il ne savait même pas si son frère accepterait de lui reparler un jour. Il ne semblait pas, à en croire le message sur son téléphone…

Ruby aussi avait hâte que cela se termine. Sam était de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Une fois que Lucifer serait réveillé, tout irait mieux, ils seraient tous en sécurité... Et ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de cet instant glorieux ! Ils traversèrent le couloir et une forme se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lilith portait une robe blanche et un sourire narquois. _Bitch_, songea Ruby avec un plissement des lèvres. Elle jeta un œil à Sam, celui-ci fixait la démone-mère d'un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions… Enfin ! Enfin !

-Sam ! Sam !

_Oh non, pas eux !_ La voix était lointaine et étouffée, probablement par un ou deux murs, mais son ouïe fine avait réussi à reconnaitre Bobby. Elle accéléra le pas et Sam la suivit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle fit un léger signe de tête à l'intention de la démone-mère à l'insu de Sam. Lilith acquiesça imperceptiblement.

Rien ne devait perturber la cérémonie.

* * *

Dean et Nour suivirent le chemin tracé par les cadavre, côte à côte. Les deux chasseurs n'avaient jusqu'à présent rien croisé de vivant, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. Dean savait que c'était l'œuvre de Sam. Et il avait fallu une quantité de sang inimaginable pour qu'il puisse… Il ravala sa salive et resserra sa prise sur son arme. Et Castiel… A chaque cadavre d'homme, il craignait de reconnaitre le visage de son amant… Leur course folle s'interrompit brutalement dans un couloir.

Un corps y était suspendu par les pieds, en lambeaux, ouvert de l'aine jusqu'à la gorge. Sang et viscères s'étaient écoulés tout autour, créant une marre nauséabonde. Et le sac à ses pieds… Dean eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Nour fit tourner son Kriss dans sa main et en utilisa la pointe pour tourner légèrement ce qui restait de la tête du cadavre vers eux. Son visage avait été marqué d'une longue cicatrice, bien avant d'avoir été réduit à un amas sanguinolent. Dean ressentit une vague de soulagement coupable… Gaël. Pas Cas. Puis il sentit la colère le gagner à nouveau. On avait abattu l'un des leurs, à cause de cette salope de Ruby, et de Sam !

Il allait dire à Nour de continuer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une ombre étendait ses mains griffues vers la jeune femme. _Daeva_.

En même temps que son esprit lui indiquait le nom de la chose, il avait bondit et entraînait Nour dans sa chute, hors de portée immédiate. Mais les Daeva n'auraient aucun problème à les rattraper, n'étant pas ennuyées par les contingences physiques. Le choc sur le sol en pierre arracha un grognement à la jeune Arabe. Dean sentit vaguement la souplesse de sa poitrine sous la sienne et ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde, yeux noirs contre yeux verts. Puis les deux chasseurs sautèrent sur leurs pieds, dos à dos. Les Daeva les entouraient de toutes parts.

_On a aucune chance_, songea Dean, impuissant Il voyait les créatures se mouvoir à la lueur des bougies. _Impossible de tuer un Daeva. Impossible de...quoi ?_

Nour avait entonné une chanson étrange, traînante, dans une langue qui donnait l'impression que plusieurs voix sortaient de sa bouche, comme une pluie de murmures. Les créatures commencèrent à se crisper et à se tordre. Elle jeta son kriss au sol et celui-ci se planta dans la pierre, créant une série de fissures lumineuses, d'où jaillissaient des étincelles blanches et rouges. Les Deava semblaient indécises, partagées entre la tentation de s'en approcher et celle de s'en éloigner.

-Cours ! Cria Nour en se dégageant elle-même. Cette prison ne les retiendra pas indéfiniment !

Dean obéit d'instinct, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme, les yeux ronds. Ils enfoncèrent une porte en bois verrouillant l'accès à une chapelle et la traversèrent pour se glisser par une petite porte en bois. Un bruit distinct d'arme à feu leur fit presser le pas.

Bobby était aux prises avec deux créatures semblables à des araignées, mais de la taille d'un gros chien, et totalement noires excepté pour une paire d'yeux rouges. Les balles semblaient les ralentir, mais ne causaient aucune blessure. Dean entendit Nour jurer sur sa droite, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Son regard était fixé sur le visage familier de Castiel. L'ange déchu était appuyé contre l'un des murs du couloir, de l'autre côté de la mêlée, les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement, et, même s'il ne l'entendait pas, Dean était certain qu'il devait s'agir d'un exorcisme quelconque.

Son instinct de chasseur le sortit brutalement de sa contemplation et il tira un coup avant même d'avoir eu réellement conscience de la créature qui allait lui tomber dessus. L'araignée fut propulsée à quelques mètres par le choc. Nour avait dégainé un poignard et se battait contre l'une de celles qui s'en était précédemment prise à Bobby. La souplesse de la jeune femme aurait été un spectacle captivant si l'araignée de Dean n'avait pas conservé ses velléités meurtrières à son égard. Il recula de deux pas et rechargea son fusil d'un coup sec. Les yeux rouges sans fond de la créature semblaient le dévorer. Elle se tassa sur elle-même, et Dean se tint prêt à la voir à nouveau bondir sur lui, mais la voix, ou plutôt les voix de Castiel percèrent au-dessus du vacarme, dans la même langue que celle utilisée par Nour quelques minutes plus tôt. Les monstres se tordirent sur eux-même avec une sorte de cri strident, avant de disparaitre totalement dans les murs.

-Cas !

L'ange déchu s'était effondré à la fin de son exorcisme, et il gisait assis contre le mur, les mains contre les tempes. Dean se précipita vers lui et attrapa ses avant-bras, écartant les mains de son amant pour pouvoir voir son visage. Les yeux bleus le contemplèrent, un instant troubles, avant de se fixer sur le visage du chasseur.

-Dean, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il y avait une infinité de choses dans ce « Dean », soulagement, affection, incrédulité, inquiétude… Le chasseur, pris d'une impulsion, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa passionnément. Il entoura le visage de l'ange déchu et l'attira encore davantage à lui, sentant les mains de Castiel agripper ses épaules et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser, le rendant comme violent, ses dents mordant les lèvres pleines. Il retrouvait avec une intensité presque douloureuse le goût de Castiel, son toucher, la douceur de sa langue, sa passion… Le baiser était entremêlé de désespoir et de frayeur, mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître chaque sensation, dans un tourbillon de désir et d'ardeur. Dean s'éloigna à regret au bout de quelques secondes et tourna la tête vers Bobby, qui rechargeait son arme. Derrière lui, Nour les regardait étrangement. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle détourna la tête.

-Où est Sam ? Demanda-t-il, en aidant son amant à se relever.

Bobby désigna l'autre côté du couloir, qui formait un croisement quelques mètres plus loin.

-La chapelle principale, murmura Castiel en s'appuyant sur Dean pour retrouver son équilibre.

Le chasseur tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux expressifs de Castiel. Il y lut l'épuisement et la peur. Il aurait voulu laisser Castiel en arrière, mais il pouvait voir à l'expression déterminée sur le visage de l'ange déchu que ça n'était pas près d'arriver. Et avec les Daeva…

Dean ne se faisait aucune illusion. Même s'ils empêchaient Sam de tuer Lilith – surtout s'ils empêchaient Sam de tuer Lilith – ils étaient tous probablement condamnés à mourir dans ces boyaux. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se battraient pas jusqu'au dernier carat, en attendant qu'Anna puisse intervenir.

-Allons-y !

Nour partit la première, uzi à nouveau prêt à tirer, et Bobby la suivit immédiatement. Dean se tourna vers son amant et ils échangèrent un regard. Castiel lui prit la main et la serra fortement dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne s'élancent dans le couloir.

* * *

_ Suite et Fin, bientôt._


	33. Chapter 33

**NdA** : Ca chapitre marque la fin de My Sin. Wow. Croyez bien que ça me fait drôle. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements, votre soutien et votre patience. Un immense merci pour les reviews, qui sont une récompense merveilleuse à chaque chapitre.

**J'ai fait une vid séquentielle sur tous les perso de My Sin, que vous pouvez trouver sur YT à mon compte « Ambrevale » la vid s'appelle « My Sin, Galerie des Personnages ». Pour aider ceux et celles qui s'y perdent un peu (normal, avec autant de perso originaux) Toutefois vous aurez besoin du lien pou y accéder, elle n'est pas en espace public (le lien est sur mon profil)  
**

Et naturellement, merci à **mon Archange gardien** **Aliyela** (et quelque part, je peux dire merci à cette fic et la vidéo qui en est à l'origine, car c'est grâce à elle que je t'ai rencontré, mon Aly ^^) sans qui je ne sais pas si cette fic aurait vu sa fin. Et vu qu'elle a amplement participé au dernier chapitre !

Alors, **les dernières réponses aux reviews** de My Sin :

**Sara**, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop perdu le sommeil. Merci pour les compliments, et oui, Cas manie très bien l'arme blanche. Quant à Nour et Dean, vous verrez bien la suite de My Sin, mais oui, ils ont pas mal de chose en commun. Tu resteras dans ma tête le petit Koala de My Sin ^^. **Cass Shelly**, oui, moi aussi ça me fait drôle. Et oui, je confirme, tu vas hurler, mais je me serai mise à l'abris, en prévention ^^. Si tu te refais tous les chapitres n'hésite pas à me signaler la moindre incohérence. Un tel monstros (33 chapitres de sueur) est parfois difficile à conserver cohérent. **Ani Yaoi**, et oui, c'est la fin, quoique le « déjà » me parait exagéré, même s'il me fait plaisir. Alors, non, ça me saoule pas que tu me dises merci, au contraire ^^. Quant à Office Romance, oui, je la continue, mais pas très vite. Surtout que mon fandom du moment c'est Sherlock BBC, donc mes fics Dean/Cas sont un peu en stand by. J'y reviendrai, probablement assez vite, maintenant que la nouvelle saison a commencé. **Ladysup67**, voilà le dernier ^^ Merci pour les encouragements ! **Alyceis**, encore une superbe review. Ca va me manquer, tes reviews, avec la fin de My Sin. Je taquinais, simplement ^.^ C'est vrai qu'avec un rythme aussi erratique que le mien, il est possible de perdre des lecteur, mais passons. J'espère demeurer inspirer sur la suite. Pour My Sin, c'est terminé. Peut-être que mes prochains chapitres seront plus complets, mieux inspirés. J'espère. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire quand aux chapitres sur les « finals ». Il est certain que ces chap là sont incomplets en nature. Mais si je postais tout d'un coup, ça ferait un monstre de 25000 mots ^^. En tous cas, merci pour ta longue analyse de ma fic. Pour le rebondissement final, erf, pas vraiment. J'ai impliqué Crowley parce que ça me paraissait amusant là où la série n'a crée le perso qu'à la saison 5 et qu'à posteriori, on peut se demander ce qu'il foutait pendant la saison 4. Le fait qu'il soit un de mes perso favoris ne gâche rien. Je suis ravie que le travail fait sur cette fic t'es plu. Tu es le meilleur revieweur qu'un auteur puisse souhaiter. Moi aussi, j'aimerais sincérement que Cas et Dean y aille un peu plus fort dans la série (j'adorerais voir la gueule de Jensen et Misha si on leur filait un script slash xp). L'auteur est moins épuisée qu'un peu anxieuse de la réaction de ses lecteurs face à la fin choisie. En tous cas, la suite de My Sin devrait commencer d'ici un mois ou deux. **Mapi**, ben v'là que je te distrais de ton taf. C'pas bien du tout ça. En tous cas, merci pour la review et les compliment *ambre aussi aimerait bien y être, soupir* **Narchouille**, cette fois-ci, t'as aucune excuse, t'as été prévenue avant même la publication ! Et tu es trop attentive aux NdA pour mon bien. C'est vrai qu'au départ, la scène Dean/Cas devait figuré dans le dernier chapitre et pas dans celui d'avant. J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment pour vous faire une gâterie, alors on dit merci qui ? Oui, ceci est le dénouement ^^ Mais pas la fin. De toute façon, tu vas me haïr à la fin de ce chap. Alors tu verrais bien Nour/Anna toi ? T'es sûre que c'est pas pour éviter le Nour/Dean : p ? En tous cas, merci de ton soutien dans les reviews et à l'extérieur aussi. Sans toi, j'irais probablement beaucoup moins vite.

(Exceptionnellement, pour une raison évidente, je répondrai aux reviews de cette dernière partie directement à chaque auteur, histoire que vous attendiez pas la séquelle pour avoir vos réponses aux reviews ^.^)

* * *

_**My Sin, My Perdition**_

_**Final Part : Hope has its own Tragedy, and Tragedy is without Hope

* * *

**_

Anna longeait le mur, tenant la main de Pamela. Elle sentait l'influence putride des sigils effleurer son moi angélique. Elle cherchait une faille, n'importe laquelle, dans les barrières tracées dans le voile. Mais pour le moment, la barrière était infranchissable.

Elle trouva enfin une faiblesse, elle sentit une présence. Un battement d'ailes.

-Bonsoir Ananchel.

Femme et ange se tournèrent vers la voix. Mumiah les regardait calmement, les mains dans le dos. Il était seul. Elle ne sentait aucun autre ange à proximité, mais ça ne la rassura pas. Mumiah n'était pas Zachariah. Il n'était pas plus puissant, mais il était bien plus posé, bien plus déterminé. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sous les ordres de Gabriel, elle l'avait de nombreuses fois vu à l'œuvre, et dans la guerre ou dans la compassion, dans le transport des âmes ou dans leur condamnation à l'Enfer, elle ne connaissait pas d'ange plus intensément consciencieux. Cela faisait de lui un formidable allié, et un formidable ennemi. Elle fit passer Pamela derrière elle et dégaina lentement l'épée de Lucifer. Mumiah leva élégamment un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, Mumiah, menaça froidement Anna, ou je t'élimine.

-Tu ne tuerais pas mon réceptacle, Ananchel. Mais je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de t'empêcher d'agir…

Anna ne put réellement cacher sa surprise. L'ombre d'un sourire, à peine visible, passa sur le visage d'Adam.

-…Mais n'oublie pas qu'en brisant les sigils, d'un côté tu t'affaibliras considérablement, et de l'autre, tu permettras à n'importe quel ange d'entrer dans ce couvent. Que crois-tu que je ferais alors ?

Il lui suffirait d'une pensée pour entrer et capturer Dean. Il tuerait probablement les autres. Elle serait trop faible pour l'y précéder.

-Pourquoi ne pas briser les sceaux toi-même en ce cas ?

Mumiah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Je perdrais l'occasion de garder l'œil sur toi, et sur ce précieux artefact qui a très regrettablement échoué entre tes mains traîtresses.

-Et tu prends le risque de laisser Lucifer dans sa cage ?

Mumiah la fixa longuement, mais son regard était lointain, et elle sut qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle. Il observait le temps au travers du Voile.

-Samuel Winchester ouvrira la porte, finit-il par dire, ses yeux redevenus vivants, c'est ce qui doit être et c'est ce qui sera. Espérer autrement est une simple preuve de stupidité de ta part. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très brillante, Ananchel.

Anna prit l'épée dans ses deux mains et se mit en position de combat. Mumiah cligna lentement des yeux, avant de dégainer du néant une longue lame, que l'ange rousse classifia par instinct comme étant de Tolède. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer avec cette arme, mais il pouvait sérieusement la blesser, en y ajoutant de sa grâce, et cela suffirait pour la capturer et la ramener au Paradis. Et elle ne pouvait pas le tuer non plus, car cela aurait signifié sacrifier Adam, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. Et Mumiah le savait.

Pamela recula et se colla au mur, et Anna lui en fut reconnaissante. Si près des sigils, elle était hors d'atteinte de Mumiah, laissant tout loisir à l'ange rousse de se concentrer sur son combat. Mumiah tenait sa lame d'une main, son corps tourné de côté, à la manière d'un duelliste. Il donna un léger coup dans sa lame, testant sa résistance et sa position, et cela suffit à lancer l'affrontement. Anna attaqua de côté, mais il para avec facilité, une autre passe et il se glissa dans sa garde. La pointe de sa lame s'enfonça dans le poignet de l'ange rousse, et celle-ci eu un gémissement en sentant la froideur de la grâce de Mumiah pénétrer son moi angélique. Mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement et lui porta une attaque au visage, sa pointe laissant une entaille dans la joue d'Adam. Le cri de Mumiah fut bien plus douloureux, la lame maudite mordant sa grâce avec avidité.

L'épée de Lucifer n'était pas un simple objet, c'était un véritable artefact. La Dévoreuse d'ange. Elle se nourrissait de leur grâce.

Et elle n'était jamais rassasiée.

* * *

Lilith observait Sam. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie, le pouvoir juste sous la surface, prêt à déborder à tout instant. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose, juste un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction, et il succomberait aux ténèbres. Le jeune Winchester la dévisageait froidement, implacable. A ses côtés, Ruby n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, fébrile et tendue. Tant d'années, tant d'efforts. Et ça y était, enfin.

Enfin.

Elle lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux, ne connaissant que trop son arrogance et son orgueil. Sam restait et resterait le petit garçon, terrorisé à l'idée d'être inutile et différent. La démone-mère fit quelques pas et contourna l'autel de pierre. Un autel factice, du moins en ce qui concernait Lucifer, uniquement dressé pour contrôler les Daeva.

Mais il fallait donner le change, convaincre Sam qu'un rituel était bien sur le point d'avoir lieu. Il fallait que le petit garçon peureux se croit en mesure de sauver l'humanité toute entière. Il leva la main, et Lilith ressentit pour la première fois depuis des millions d'années, depuis les premiers combats entre le Ciel et l'Enfer, un pouvoir au moins égal au sien se tourner contre elle. Elle sentit le corps de son hôte être projeté et le choc de son dos contre l'autel.

Le regard de Sam s'était encore voilé davantage, devenant plus sombre, plus menaçant. Sa main se contracta et Lilith sentit une brûlure intense se répandre dans son corps. Une pression qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu supporter comprimait sa poitrine, écrasant son dos contre la pierre.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on attend ça !

La démone-mère eut un ricanement sarcastique à cela. _Pas autant que nous, mon chéri_.

-Fais de ton mieux, petit chou !

La pression s'intensifia, son âme tourmentée se réveillant au contact d'un mal aussi puissant. Lilith se débattait, rageait, cherchait à tout prix à s'évader de son hôte de chair. Son instinct de survie la forçait à l'action, alors même que son esprit, singulièrement détaché prenait, pour la première fois peut-être, réellement conscience du sacrifice qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

Nour tourna l'angle du couloir et se mit immédiatement en joue. La distance jusqu'à la porte était négligeable. Cinq mètres à peine les séparaient de Sam, Ruby et Lilith. Malheureusement, ni Lilith, que Sam masquait, ni Ruby, à moitié cachée par la porte, n'étaient accessibles. La jeune Arabe jura intérieurement, mais prit Sam pour cible. S'il fallait le tuer pour empêcher l'Apocalypse et répondre aux connexions qu'elle avait eues, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Bobby se cala à ses côtés et hurla, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune Winchester, qui, la main levée en avant, continuait sa sinistre tâche. En revanche, le « Sam » de Dean, autoritaire et suppliant, effrayé et furieux, arrêta un instant le combat qui se menait dans la salle. Mais, alors que Sam commençait à se retourner vers la voix de son frère, Ruby eut un sourire provoquant et ferma la porte d'un simple geste de la main. Bobby et Dean se précipitèrent contre l'entrée de bois massif et commencèrent d'un seul mouvement à essayer de l'enfoncer. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nour les y avait rejoint et tout trois forçaient leurs épaules contre la porte, tentant de la faire céder sous leur effort collectif. Dean continuait à appeler Sam de toutes ses forces, luttant contre l'influence de Ruby par la seule force de sa voix et par la sensation viscérale, l'appel à la conscience de son petit frère, à leur amour fraternel.

Castiel ne pouvait guère les aider, les trois chasseurs prenant une grande partie de l'espace de la porte. Il plissa les lèvres et ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il savait de ce type de construction…

Une autre entrée, par la sacristie. Même une petite chapelle comme celle-ci devait en posséder une. Il hésita à évoquer cette idée à haute voix, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que la porte soit condamnée ou surveillée. Ils auraient alors perdu trop de temps. En forçant, Dean, Nour et Bobby devraient parvenir à ouvrir la porte.

Avec un dernier regard à ses compagnons qui s'escrimaient, il tourna les talons et retourna dans le couloir au pas de course. Il descendit une volée de marche puis traversa une pièce en ruine avant de remonter un autre escalier. Comme il l'avait prévu, un petit passage contournait la chapelle avec, au bout de ce passage sombre, une porte. Il serra le couteau de Ruby dans son poing et prit une inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

* * *

Sam forçait son pouvoir, tout son corps tendu et douloureux, ses muscles suppliants qu'on les laissât en paix, son cœur battant follement, si vite, bien trop vite. Il avait l'impression de flotter au milieu d'une tempête, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu une vision aussi nette d'une cible.

Il voyait Lilith, voyait le démon, non plus l'hôte, et il pouvait lire son histoire en son âme. Une histoire qui remontait si loin, au fond des âges. Tant de haine, de violence, d'avidité et de terreur…

Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Dean, et parfois celle de Bobby, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Ruby le lui hurlait. Et puis :

-Sam !

La voix perça le nuage, éclairant sa vision brutalement. Il cligna des yeux, prenant conscience d'une brûlure désagréable dans ses rétines, comme si quelque chose de désagréable avait envahi ses yeux. Tout son corps se détendit brusquement et il tourna la tête vers Castiel.

Son esprit nota avec détachement le jean et le tee-shirt noir, le trench-coat et le couteau de Ruby. Mais ce qu'il observait surtout c'était l'expression inquiète sur le visage de l'ange déchu, la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux bleus si expressifs.

-Sam, ne fais pas ça !

Les pensées et les souvenirs de Sam se chevauchaient, sans aucune clarté, et il ne parvenait plus à différencier le passé du présent, l'ange Castiel de leur ami humain, l'être humain perdu et silencieux, l'amant de Dean… Castiel… Qui était-il ? Il ne voyait à présent plus que la forme de Castiel, comme s'il était encore un ange engoncé dans son costard bon marché... Castiel et sa voix rauque. Castiel, qui leurs disait toujours quoi faire, comme un ordre. Un autre de ces anges démissionnaires qui…

Non. Castiel était son ami. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tout était-il si flou ?

-Tue-la ! Tue-la !

La voix de Ruby dominait toutes les autres. Oui. Il devait tuer Lilith. Pour sauver Dean et Castiel et Adam et Bobby… Pour sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait le faire, que seul lui le pouvait !

Mais… Castiel ne cessait de lui crier quelque chose depuis un moment. Oh, pourquoi sa tête était-elle si douloureuse ! Quelque chose à propos des sceaux. Du dernier sceau.

-Sam ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est elle, Lilith est le dernier sceau ! Ne la tue pas, ou Lucifer sera libre !

Mais, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens… Si ?

Ruby foudroyait Castiel du regard, tout en essayant de garder le contrôle de Sam. Elle sentait qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience, ses pouvoirs ne suffisaient plus à maintenir son état de rage. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Castiel, certainement pas. Mais Lilith n'hésiterait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire l'ange déchu avant que cet abruti ne se fasse tuer !

-Ne l'écoute pas, cria-t-elle, c'est une illusion ! C'est elle qui le fait !

Sam ne savait plus, trop chaud, trop de bruit, un battement continu, une masse de brouillard, trop, trop !

Et son rire. Le rire de Lilith. Un rire qui perçait tout, qui lui glaçait les sangs…

-Tu t'es changé en monstre, tout seul, comme un grand ! Et maintenant, tu ne veux même pas mordre ? Mais n'est-il pas adorable, ce bébé Winchester ?

La rage le submergea totalement, et bien qu'il eut conscience de la voix de Castiel et de son approche, il leva la main, et poussa à nouveau, enferma et enflamma la démone-mère dans sa prison de chair, un vent soudain se levant, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Alors, ils pensaient qu'il n'en était pas capable, hein ? Il allait leur prouver le contraire !

Et peu importait ce que Castiel en pensait !

* * *

Castiel se protégeait le visage de ses bras, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le vent qui l'empêchait d'atteindre Sam. Au milieu de tout ce vacarme, les hurlements de souffrance de Lilith et la voix de Ruby emplissaient l'air, nocifs et funestes.

L'ange déchu assistait, impuissant, à la destruction du dernier sceau.

Dans un ultime grondement de tonnerre, un dernier éclair de flamme et de sang illumina le corps de l'hôte de Lilith alors que celle-ci se détruisait.

* * *

Raguel était à genou, ses deux paires d'ailes l'enveloppant, ultime rempart contre le cercle de feu destructeur. L'Archange priait, les mots dans la langue d'Enoch se déversant de ses lèvres en une rapide cadence. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais les pupilles avaient disparu et une intense lueur blanche s'en dégageait. Au-delà du temps et de l'espace, usant de toutes ses forces pour projeter son esprit, l'Archange s'était infiltrée dans le Voile. Les filaments de sa grâce s'étendaient lentement entre les mondes.

Puis elle ferma les yeux. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, les prunelles translucides étaient redevenues normales.

-Ainsi, Dieu l'a voulu…

* * *

Un étrange silence s'imposa dans la chapelle après tout le bruit, toute la fureur. Sam prit une inspiration un peu haletante, savourant la sensation d'achèvement. Le corps de Lilith gisait sur le ventre, son sang se répandant de sa bouche, de ses yeux et de son ventre en une lente coulée grenat. Ruby laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire de triomphe. Enfin. Enfin ! Après ces longues années d'incertitude, ces longs mois de déroute continuelle, les tortures, la peur, protéger Sam, protéger les Winchester, fuir encore et encore, ça y était. Ca y était ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sam avait réussi.

-Tu as réussi, souffla-t-elle finalement, avec émerveillement.

Sam acquiesça faiblement, encore sous le choc de l'effort. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Le visage de l'ange déchu exprimait une horreur sans nom, ses yeux clairs étaient fixés sur le cadavre de Lilith.

-Cas ?

Il prit conscience des cris, et des chocs contre la porte, les voix de Dean et Bobby… Castiel releva des yeux hagards vers lui et fit quelques pas en arrière. Sam comprit avec incrédulité que l'ange déchu avait peur de lui. Il jeta un regard à la porte, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le bruit ne lui était pas parvenu plus tôt. Que se passait-il ?

Puis, soudainement, il prit conscience d'une vibration dans le sol. Il pencha la tête et vit que le sang de Lilith semblait former un cercle, suivant un mouvement ordonné au lieu de simplement s'écouler. Ruby s'écarta, pour laisser le champs libre au symbole qui commençait à se former à ses pieds. Elle souriait, extatique.

-Tu l'as fait…

Sam la fixa, commençant à craindre quelque chose de diffus, il ne savait pas quoi. Et les voix paniquées à l'extérieur, et Castiel…Pourquoi… ? Ruby releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, émerveillée.

-Tu l'as fait ! C'était pas gagné, mais tu l'as fait !

Oui, il l'avait fait ! Il avait tué Lilith, non ? Ca y est l'Apocalypse était avortée !Alors pourquoi avait-il cette affreuse sensation d'échec ? Sam lança un regard vaguement implorant vers Castiel. Mais l'ange déchu continuait de fixer le sol avec effroi.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as ouvert la porte, murmura l'ange déchu, presque passif, d'une voix douloureuse.

Sam ouvrit des grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, se tournant vers Ruby, puis vers le symbole, puis Ruby à nouveau.

-Il est enfin libre, Sam, enfin libre !

_ C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar…_

-Non ! Non ! Lilith, je l'ai tuée, je l'ai arrêtée !

-Et il a été écrit, murmura Ruby, d'une voix basse et intense, que le premier démon serait le dernier sceau.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme une petite fille fière de son méfait.

-Et tu l'as explosée. Et maintenant… Devine qui vient dîner ?

Sam tourna un regard implorant vers Castiel par-dessus l'épaule de la démone, mais le visage de l'ange déchu était froid, presque haineux. Il vit quelque chose briller dans sa main, et Castiel la leva lentement, dévoilant le couteau.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, expliqua la démone, comme si elle cherchait à le convaincre. Mais c'est une bonne chose. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ceux d'en haut ! Et Lucifer veillera sur nous ! Il nous récompensera, il te récompensera. On sera tous en sécurité, toi, moi, Dean, Cas…C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça. Personne ne savait, pas même Alistair. Je risquais tout. Mais je suis la plus fidèle de tous ces fils de pute. Il le fallait Sam, c'était nécessaire, tu comprends ?

Sam secouait la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de nier l'évidence.

-Le sang, tu…tu m'as empoisonné !

-Non, Samuel.

Démone et humain se tournèrent ensemble vers l'ange déchu.

-Le sang n'était rien qu'une excuse. Ce pouvoir est en toi. Tu as choisi. Chaque fois, tu as choisi de ne pas nous écouter, de suivre ton arrogance, de suivre cette démone plutôt que ton frère.

La voix de Castiel convoyait un certain dégoût et il tourna les yeux vers Ruby.

-Toi, peu importe tes intentions, tu…

Une secousse violente, comme un tremblement de terre, les projeta tous au sol. Castiel s'agrippa à l'autel, lâchant le couteau sous le choc. Un vent violent se leva et le symbole s'enflamma de blanc, soufflant avec une sorte de râle, comme la bouche d'une créature vivante. Sam tenta de se relever mais le souffle était trop fort. Il leva une main pour s'abriter et tenta de garder les yeux fixés sur la lumière horrifié, prenant toute la mesure de ce qui se passait.

Lucifer.

* * *

Le choc, le grondement, la lumière qui jaillissait de dessous la porte… Dean, qui se tenait à l'une des statues du mur, ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Il était trop tard. Il attrapa Nour par le bras lorsque celle-ci manqua tomber à la renverse, et regarda la porte voler littéralement en éclat, projetant Bobby au sol, loin dans le couloir.

-Bobby !

Où était Castiel ? Sa panique doubla lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son amant. Il serra Nour contre lui, la jeune femme se protégeant les yeux des bras.

-Sam ! Hurla-t-il, incapable de couvrir le bruit assourdissant. Cas !

Malgré le vent violent, il ouvrit les yeux, et crut entrevoir la forme de son amant prostrée contre un autel. Comment Cas était-il arrivé à l'intérieur… ?

Avec un tel vent, les composants du rituel de l'autel devaient s'être éparpillés. _Au moins, les Daeva ne viendront plus nous ennuyer_ songea-t-il avec un rictus. Un nouveau souffle le força à fermer les yeux un instant, mais il s'obligea à les rouvrir.

L'horrible vérité. Lucifer était libre.

Il ne devait pas laisser Cas et Sam seuls là-dedans ! Il remonta la main le long du dos de Nour jusqu'à pouvoir lui saisir le bras et l'aida à s'accrocher à la statue. Il attendit quelques secondes d'être certain qu'elle soit bien stable et se sépara d'elle pour essayer de pénétrer dans la pièce. A contre vent, il s'accrocha à l'encadrement de la porte. Il força, tirant avec vigueur sur son bras pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. La pression de l'air le comprima immédiatement contre le mur, l'étouffant presque. Il vit la « bouche », la lumière aveuglante. Bon sang !

Sam était au sol, contre le mur à sa droite, de l'autre côté de la porte, et Ruby était pressée contre l'une des colonnes un peu plus loin. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais souriait sereinement.

Dean réfréna ses envies de meurtre au profit d'une tentative pour contourner la « bouche » et rejoindre Castiel. Il fixait l'ange déchu du regard, tentant de ne pas le perdre de vue tout en avançant de côté, pas après pas, son dos râpant douloureusement contre le mur.

* * *

Lorsque la terre fut secouée d'un tremblement violent, Mumiah et Anna cessèrent de combattre en même temps pour se tourner vers le couvent. La vibration parcourant le monde vivant, l'épouvante, l'influx maudit traversèrent les deux anges et la médium. Pamela cria de douleur et s'effondra sur les genoux en s'entourant de ses bras. Le ciel se mit à pleurer une pluie drue et froide. Un sourd grondement parcourut l'air. Un éclair rouge traversa le ciel nocturne et, au cœur du Voile, les sigils explosèrent. Anna ouvrit ses ailes pour se protéger de l'aura maléfique et entendit Mumiah s'envoler derrière elle. Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui, mais il avait déjà disparu. _Merde_ _!_

Elle attrapa Pamela, s'envolant dans le même mouvement, et la déposa près de la voiture. La terre tremblait toujours mais l'aura de l'Enfer était moins présente, moins persistance, moins destructrice.

-Reste ici, ordonna l'ange en pressant un baiser rassurant sur le front de la brune, lui transmettant un peu de sa grâce pour la protéger du mal qui parcourait la Terre. Elle se détourna pour jeter un regard au couvent, à présent nimbé de blanc, brillant comme un diamant dans la nuit.

Il fallait qu'elle entrât. Mumiah devait déjà y être. L'ange renégat ouvrit ses ailes et serra l'épée mortifère dans son poing.

Si elle devait défier Lucifer pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

Dean avait réussi à contourner l'affreuse ouverture. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Castiel. Il se sentait envahi de colère, de haine, de peur, de désespoir, à un tel niveau que c'en était irrationnel. Il connaissait ces sensations corruptrices. Il savait que c'était l'aura de l'Enfer qui s'écoulait par cette bouche, envahissant toutes les âmes, tentant de les capturer. Il avait vécu quarante ans de cet Enfer. Il avait appris à lui résister.

-Cas ! Cria-t-il, tendant le bras, rejetant la terreur en fixant l'image apaisante de son compagnon.

L'ange déchu releva la tête, il était en larmes, terrorisé par quelques visions, quelques souvenirs. L'Enfer l'avait atteint. _Ecoute ma voix_, voulait dire Dean. _Ecoute-moi, concentre-toi sur moi_. Mais avec ce bruit assourdissant… Il ouvrit la main, tentant de communiquer tout ça dans ses gestes, dans son regard.

Dean. C'était la voix de Dean. Mais Dean était en Enfer. Dean n'était pas là. Dean avait… Dean était… _C'est l'Enfer_, songea-t-il paniqué, _Seigneur,_ _c'est l'aura de l'Enfer ! Oh Père, protège-nous !_

Il se força à ne pas écouter les voix, à ne pas succomber aux visions d'effroi, de mort, de souffrance qui l'envahissaient. Dean. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Dean. Il ouvrit les yeux, la vue rendue floue par les larmes et le vent, et leva la tête. Il attrapa le dessus de l'autel et se força à se relever. Dean. Dean. Il se répéta le nom comme un mantra, tendant la main vers la voix qui ne cessait d'appeler son nom. Il sentit de la peau sur ses doigts et une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Puis sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Une violente douleur le traversa et ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir. Il entendit le hurlement de Dean, puis plus rien. Sa vision se brouilla…

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel avec soulagement, mais celle-ci ne pressa pas la sienne. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'ange déchu et vit son regard se voiler, la main qu'il tenait lui échappant. Un « Non ! » lui déchira la gorge, avant même que son cerveau n'ait compris ce qui s'était passé. Le corps de Castiel s'effondra au sol et il se retrouva à plonger son regard dans celui vert et froid de son plus jeune frère. Il baissa les yeux. Tout le bruit, tout le vent étaient devenus soudain sans importance alors qu'il fixait le dos du trench coat d'où dépassait, protubérance affreuse et incompréhensible, le manche du couteau de Ruby.

_Nononononononononon ! Cas ! Cas !_

Il avait le souffle coupé. C'était une vision envoyée par l'aura de l'Enfer, ça devait l'être. Ca ne pouvait pas. Il releva les yeux, mais Adam/Mumiah avait disparu. Il tourna la tête vers la « bouche », vers Ruby qui regardait à présent le corps à ses pieds avec des yeux ronds, et Sam, Sam qui le regardait lui, avec un mélange de terreur, de culpabilité et de désespoir.

_Nononononononon !_

Il ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Ca n'était pas réel. Ca ne pouvait pas…

-…ean ! Dean ! Dean !

Il tourna la tête, prenant conscience qu'une voix féminine l'appelait. Anna était agenouillée devant lui. Elle avait soulevé le… Castiel et elle le pressait contre sa poitrine. Elle bougeait les lèvres, lui hurlant quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas, ne comprenait rien, n'entendait rien. Il la vit disparaître, emmenant Castiel avec elle, mais il était incapable de bouger.

-Fuis, Dean, murmura une voix inconnue, androgyne, directement dans son esprit.

Cependant, malgré le calme surnaturel qui l'envahit à l'écoute de cette voix, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il lui semblait que tout remuait autour de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il fixait la « bouche ». Il ne parvenait pas à penser. Ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Puis, soudainement, il ne fixa plus la porte de la prison de Lucifer mais le couvent dans le lointain. Il ne sentait plus le vent, n'entendait plus le bruit avec la même ampleur. Un instant désorienté, il vacilla, et sentit deux bras forts le maintenir debout. Sam. Il leva les yeux vers son frère et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'une secousse ne ramenât leurs yeux vers le couvent, en contrebas. Il était à mi-hauteur sur une montagne, songea Dean, complètement perdu. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un rayon de lumière s'échappait du bâtiment, traversant le ciel, et une onde blanche envahit toute la vallée, décimant tout sur son passage. La terre elle-même brûlait. Bobby ! Nour ! Pamela ! Ils étaient… Non !

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et vit Nour assise à quelques pas d'eux, comme si elle s'était effondrée là, son visage marquée de frayeur... Bobby, debout, juste derrière elle, serrait Pamela dans ses bras. De l'autre côté de Dean et Sam, Anna était assise, serrant…

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Sam d'un geste brusque et se jeta au sol devant elle. Il attrapa le visage de Castiel, le tournant délicatement vers lui. Mais les yeux bleus, grand ouverts, étaient vides. Ils fixaient le ciel sans le voir. Dean sentit sa gorge se fermer. Un hoquet de douleur lui souleva la poitrine. Il leva la tête pour regarder Anna, suppliant, mais l'ange rousse… pleurait. Les larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses yeux clairs. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les baisser sur Castiel. Dean ne pouvait bouger. Il était paralysé. Son regard contemplait avec un certain détachement le sang qui s'écoulait sur le bras d'Anna, puis sur l'herbe, les bras tombant mollement de chaque côté du corps sans vie de Castiel, son visage figé, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux vides. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un nuage cotonneux. Il connaissait cette sensation. La dernière fois, il serrait le corps de Sam contre lui. Ce nuage de silence, qui contenait toute sa rage et tout son désespoir, toute sa rancœur et toute sa peine. Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi tuer Cas ? Il posa la main sur celle de son amant, encore chaude. Ca ne devait pas être. Il ne pouvait pas vivre et Cas mourir. Un grondement lui fit involontairement tourner la tête vers le rayon lumineux. Celui-ci se résorbait lentement, rendant les ténèbres à la nuit.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Il faut qu'on se tire, Dean, grommela Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur semblait avoir pris quelques années de plus. Ecrasé, vidé, il pressait l'épaule de Dean avec tristesse.

-Bobby a raison, murmura la voix d'Anna à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas quelle forme va prendre Lucifer, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder pour le voir.

Il suivit le regard de Bobby vers le pick-up qui, lui aussi, semblait avoir été transporté avec eux. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

En ce moment, il s'en fichait.

-On va être un peu serré, commenta Bobby comme s'il avait voulu faire de l'humour, mais d'une voix qui n'en contenait aucun.

Dean secoua la tête sans savoir ce qu'il niait, ou ce qu'il approuvait, ou… Peu importait. Il saisit délicatement les épaules de Castiel et l'attira hors des bras d'Anna, délicatement, pour le presser contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait toujours percevoir cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, s'il faisait abstraction de celle métallique et écœurante du sang.

-Et l'Apocalypse ? Questionna la voix de Nour.

Anna se leva, il ne la suivit pas du regard, continuant à fixer l'herbe ensanglantée sans la voir. Seul le poids et la sensation du corps dans ses bras lui paraissaient réels.

-Nous ne sommes pas mo…

Elle s'interrompit en s'étranglant un peu, puis reprit plus lentement.

-Nous sommes là, c'est un fait. La Terre n'a pas été réduite à néant, c'est un autre fait. Essayons d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Une chose à la fois.

_Une chose à la fois_, ricana Dean, intérieurement, avec amertume. _Une chose à la fois. _Il pressa son visage dans le cou de Castiel, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Cas ne pouvait pas être mort. Il allait lui être rendu. Dieu avait déjà fait des miracles, non ? Castiel croyait si fort en Lui, L'aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas… ! Pas Castiel. Pas son ange.

-Où on va ? Questionna Pamela, la voix rauque.

Elle aussi pleurait, réalisa Dean sans avoir à la regarder.

Gaël. Elle pleurait probablement Gaël. Dire qu'il avait été soulagé de le reconnaître lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé son cadavre. Cela semblait monstrueux maintenant… Maintenant que Castiel gisait dans ses bras.

-Chez moi, répondit la voix de Bobby. Je prends le volant. Pam, installe-toi à l'avant. Je suppose que tu viens pas avec nous, toi ?

Il ne savait pas à qui la question s'adressait jusqu'à ce qu'Anna ne répondît par la négative.

-Je vous y rejoins, je…

-Non ! Cria Dean, incapable de moduler sa voix, l'explosion de douleur dans sa poitrine bien trop intense.

Il releva les yeux et foudroya Anna du regard.

-Sauve-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il savait, avait conscience, que si Anna avait pu faire quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas attendu son ordre. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser rationnellement, pas alors que… pas avec…

L'expression d'Anna était douloureuse. Elle pressa les lèvres et secoua la tête, les larmes continuant à couler de ses yeux sans qu'elle cherchât à les essuyer ou les réprimer.

-Je suis désolée, Dean, murmura-t-elle.

Il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait vu combien Anna et Castiel étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais…

-Je m'en fous que tu sois désolée ! Fais quelque chose ! Il est où ton Dieu ! Pourquoi il… !

Sa voix s'étrangla et il la foudroya du regard.

-Dean, intervint Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur s'assit près de lui et Dean tourna les yeux vers le visage sombre. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père putatif. Il savait ce que Bobby pensait, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il retournerait en Enfer pour Cas s'il le fallait, même sans espoir de retour.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, murmura Anna comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. L'Enfer va s'abattre sur la Terre. Il n'y aura pas d'autres deals, pas de démons des Echanges prêts à prendre ton âme. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait les moyens de nous rendre Cas de toutes façons. Son âme…

Non. Non ! Il fixa des yeux paniqués sur Anna.

-Où il est ? Son âme, où elle est ?

Le visage d'Anna se tordit étrangement en un rictus de souffrance. Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi expressive depuis qu'elle était redevenue un ange.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle enfin. Au Paradis peut-être. Quelque part dans les limbes. C'est un banni. Je n'en sais rien.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Dean avait pâli et sentait la nausée l'envahir.

-Je dois y aller ; il faut que je vérifie que la maison de Bobby est sûre pour nous.

Et, avec ces derniers mots, il entendit le bruissement des ailes d'Anna. Il ravala sa salive malgré la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

-Dean, fit la voix grondante de Bobby à son côté.

-Aide-moi à le transporter dans la voiture, ordonna-t-il en commençant à soulever le corps sans vie.

-Dean, intervint à nouveau Bobby, plus fermement.

Il leva les yeux sur le visage de Bobby et suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son mouvement de tête. Sam se tenait à l'écart, debout, tête basse, poing serré. Le premier réflexe fut de se lever, d'aller s'enquérir, de réconforter. Mais cet élan fut bref et avorta de lui-même.

Sam.

Sam, qui l'avait trahi.

Sam, qui lui avait préféré une démone.

Sam, qui avait tué Lilith et déclenché l'Apocalypse.

Sam, à cause de qui Castiel…

Il interrompit cette pensée avant qu'elle n'ait pu être pleinement formulée, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre racine dans son esprit et détruire le fragile lien qui le retenait à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Sam, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir posément, accepter les excuses et les raisons. Il ne pouvait pas… Pardonner. S'il allait vers Sam maintenant, il allait dire des choses, faire des choses telles qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière.

Il grimaça et secoua la tête.

-Aide-moi à mettre Castiel dans le pick-up, Bobby, insista-t-il d'une voix froide et tendue.

-Dean…

-Tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît. Tu as entendu Anna, non ?

Avec un soupir, le vieux chasseur l'aida à soulever le corps inerte et à le transporter à l'arrière du pick-up. Dean grimpa d'abord, avant de prendre Castiel contre lui. Il entendit vaguement, sans y prêter attention, Bobby s'adresser à Sam, lui dire de monter à l'avant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Nour monter en face de lui et s'assoir sur une des caisses. Pamela vint ensuite, s'asseyant à côté de Nour. Il était soulagé que le fait d'être à l'arrière, à l'air libre, le séparait de Sam qui était dans la cabine avant, et n'était pas étonné que personne ne voulût être avec son frère en ce moment.

La main de Pamela sur la sienne, qui tenait celle de Castiel, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de lui offrir sa chaleur, un simple réconfort animal par le toucher. Puis elle marmonna, sa voix encore plus grave que d'ordinaire.

-Dean, tu devrais lui fermer les yeux…

_Dit une aveugle_, songea-t-il avec un rire amer. Mais il baissa la tête, et soudainement la vue de ces yeux azurs sans éclat, vides, lui devint insupportable. Il se dégagea de la prise de la médium et leva la main, hésitant, plein de révérence et de douleur, pour fermer délicatement les paupières de son ange déchu.

Ils roulèrent un très long moment. Dean n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps, ni de l'air gelé, ni du bruit des autres voitures. Il avait froid, mais à l'intérieur, comme si tout son corps était de glace, immobile et transparent, vide de toute substance. Il regardait le paysage sans le voir, sa main caressant les cheveux de Castiel. Il essayait de ne pas penser. Il savait que s'il pensait, il commencerait à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer, ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne… que Castiel ne serait plus là. Qu'il n'entendrait plus sa voix, n'embrasserait plus ses lèvres, ne… Il serra les dents avec violence, cherchant à éloigner le sentiment de terreur et de regret, la bile qui lui dévorait l'estomac, la chape de plomb qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

-Et Ruby ? Demanda finalement Pamela, comme si elle cherchait à le distraire de son tourment.

Une étincelle de rage l'envahit à ce nom, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de la démone. Il n'avait même pas eu le loisir de… de planter le couteau qui… le…

Anna avait dû le récupérer, songea-t-il, douloureusement. L'enlever du dos de Castiel. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Castiel venir. Il aurait dû dire à Bobby de le laisser chez lui, de l'enfermer dans la Panic Room. Castiel aurait été furieux d'être infantilisé ainsi. Mais il aurait été vivant. Bobby aurait dû savoir que…

Il fit taire la rancœur irrationnelle qui commençait à naître contre son père putatif. Ca ne lui ramènerait pas Castiel. Ca ne servirait à rien. Il était responsable. A cause de lui, Castiel avait chuté. Et parce qu'il avait défié Zachariah, celui-ci avait envoyé Mumiah tuer Castiel. Son ange déchu n'aurait jamais dû être mêlé à tout ça ! Les anges pouvaient le ramener ! S'il obéissait à Zachariah, peut-être…

Il ferma les yeux, tout son être vibrant de rage, mais essaya de se calmer. Il commença à prier, appelant d'abord Raphaël, puis Elemiah, puis Zachariah. Il était prêt à ramper s'il le fallait, tout ce qu'il voulait… Tout ce qu'il désirait… Pourvu qu'on lui rendît Cas…

Rien. Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de sentir la même force que dans son rêve dans le désert. Raphaël…

_Raphaël_, gronda-t-il en silence, _montre-toi._

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il serra les dents et ouvrit les yeux. Pamela était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras autour des genoux. Ses lunettes empêchaient le chasseur de voir son expression. Mais elle tremblait légèrement. Nour, à côté d'elle, avait les yeux clos, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

Et entre ses bras de Dean, le corps de Castiel refroidissait.

* * *

Enfin. Libre.

* * *

**Fin de **_**My Sin, My Perdition**_**. **

Un Grand, un très Grand Merci à tous et à toutes de l'avoir suivie, et de m'avoir suivie dans l'écriture de cette fic. Elle a accompagné des moments pas faciles de ma vie pendant plus d'un an et demi.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais elle viendra. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suivre.

**Note de la bêta : **moi j'espère surtout que personne ne succombera à une brusque envie de meurtre en lisant cette fin... Je sais, Ambre est une horrible sadique, j'arrête pas de lui dire (faux-jeton de première que je suis). Cependant, le premier qui touche à un cheveux de mon Ambre à moi, je le traque, le torture, le massacre et le laisse agoniser très lentement et dans d'horribles souffrances !

Puis de toute façon, si vous la tuez, vous aurez jamais de suite, na !)


End file.
